Oscuro deseo
by Patohf
Summary: La traición de su prometido y su nueva misión le harán cambiar de meta. Dejando atrás una dulce y tierna Akane, dejando paso a una sanguinaria máquina de matar. Él es Bankotsu, quien no cree en el amor y piensa que todas las mujeres son unas traidoras, que solo sirven para tener sexo. No se llevarán bien en un principio pero de apoco un gran deseo crecerá en ellos. El de Amar.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic. Es un crossover y una vez que lo termine ira a donde debe.**

** Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 e Inuyasha NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**La historia contiene Ooc y AU. **

**Lemon explicito.**

**Y escenas gore, por lo que si eres sensible abstenerse de leer.**

**Pido que si no les gusta la pareja principal y/o la historia NO DEJEN COMENTARIOS OFENSIVOS. **

**RESPETO ANTE TODO, NO PIDO MÁS.**

_**-"Los personajes piensan."-**_

_**-Los personajes hablan.-**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Los intrusos.**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

— Después de un año, regreso a casa — dijo una joven de cabello color azul oscuro. Vestía una remera negra suelta, jeans mismo color ajustado en sus torneadas piernas y tenis morados oscuros... Suspiró con nostalgia al volver a leer el cartel que decía: "Escuela de artes marciales, dojo Tendo". — Hogar, dulce hogar — dijo mirando la puerta de la entrada del dojo con una hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su delicado rostro mientras que sus marrones ojos brillaban de felicidad contenida.

— Akane… no te olvides que estamos de paso... recuerda que tenemos una misión — le dijo su amigo con voz afeminado, tocándole el hombro para sacar a su amiga de su nostalgia. El joven de cabello castaño oscuro largo, pero que lo mantenía sujeto en un rodete, de ojos color marrón oscuro, casi negros, luciendo ropa deportiva, pantalón azul marino y una remera blanca, tenis blanco, el joven de apariencia femenina pero en realidad era un chico de tez casi bronceada, trato de llamar la atención de su amiga para que no se olvidara de sus obligaciones.

—Si lo sé Jakotsu... es solo que nunca he estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa y menos de mi familia — hablaba mirando el suelo con rastros de tristeza en sus ojos, los cuales, volvieron a alzarse hacia aquella casa que la vio crecer, mirada que eran reflejados por la luna que brillaba como nunca esa noche.

— ¿Pero no me dijiste que ellos estaban de vacaciones? — pregunto el afeminado siguiendo a la joven que se aventuraba hacia la gran morada de diseño clásico. — ¿Sabes a qué venimos a tu casa?

— Si, ellos están de vacaciones… venimos a buscar una cosa y... — dándole una mirada cómplice con una sonrisa picarona —… saber si Ranma me envió alguna carta — dijo algo colorada recordando a su prometido, dueño de su corazón, de sus sueños y pensamientos.

—Ahí bueno... todo sea por el amor... — dijo Jakotsu con sus manos unidas y llevándoselas a un lado de su rostro, con cara de ilusión y amor.

—Ya basta Jak... vamos adentro — se detuvieron en la puerta, Akane se palpaba la ropa buscando algo — rayos... recuerdo que antes de salir del hotel, tenía las llaves.

—De seguro que te lo olvidaste o se te habrán caído — le dijo su amigo — ¿y ahora qué?

—Entraremos por la ventana de mi cuarto… Sígueme. — dijo para luego comenzar a rodear el patio de la casa Tendo.

Cuando se situaron donde estaba la ventana de la habitación, Akane con la agilidad y facilidad como lo hace un gato saltó los 4 metros que había desde el suelo hasta la ventana de un solo salto seguida por su amigo que también lo hizo con la misma simplicidad que ella.

El cuarto estaba conformado por una cama de 1 plaza que era cubierta por un acolchado con flores lilas y rosas rojas con un fondo blanco; un escritorio de roble oscuro con algunos libros y una lámpara, que se situaba debajo de la ventana, el cual tenía una cortina verde manzana. La silla de escritorio, un ropero amplio de 2 puertas, un cesto para ropa sucia y otro para papeles y en el centro de la habitación una gran alfombra afelpada rosa claro conformaban la decoración de la habitación de la joven.

—Siéntete como en tu casa — le dijo a su amigo extendiendo sus brazos con una gran sonrisa señalando su cuarto.

— ¡Gracias! ...y dime ¿esté es el nidito de amor de tu prometido y tú? — le dijo con una mirada y sonrisa pícara, haciendo sonrojar a su amiga mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de la chica.

—¡Jakotsu! Co... ¿Cómo crees? Ranma es un caballero — dijo segura —...él jamás hizo nada indebido... lamentablemente — dijo en susurro y volteando a otro lado, para que su amigo no la escuchara.

—¡Aja! — Apuntando con su dedo índice a la peli azul — ¡Te escuche picarona! — Se acercó a la chica que estaba como tomate y le dio un leve pellizco en una de sus mejillas —...Tú si le querías y le quieres dar mesita noche y día sin parar — más colorada no se podía poner Akane porque su piel no podía más de lo que ya estaba — jajajaja...que no te de pena tontita. No te culpo...si yo estuviera en tu lugar y tuviese a ese bombonazo como prometido...le arranco la ropa, lo lanzó a la cama y... — lo relataba con señas y con mucho entusiasmo en sus palabras.

—¡Stop! …Ok, ok. Ya entendí... y te recuerdo que estás hablando de Mí Ranma, así que fantasea con otro, ¿quieres? — lo dijo con mirada fulminante.

—Tranquila, tranquila... — hacía señas con sus manos al ver la cara de asesina de su amiga —Me... ¿Me puedes decir que vinimos a buscar? — dijo cambiando de tema.

—Algo que mi abuela me pidió... dijo que es una caja que perteneció a mi madre... está en el cu... — Cuando se disponía a salir del cuarto, unos ruidos que provenían de la planta baja los alertó. Entre abrió la puerta un poco y ambos se asomaron para ver y oír mejor.

— ¿No será tu familia que ya regresó? — pregunto Jakotsu en susurro.

—No son ellos. Si escuchas bien se oyen 2 voces. — contesto en tono bajo y segura de lo que decía, mientras se disponía a averiguar quiénes irrumpían su morada.

Mientras tanto los intrusos subieron al 1er piso de la casa, mientras lo hacían sus pasos y conversaciones se hacían más sonoras para los que se encontraban escondidos.

—Mejor divertirnos un rato— dijo con vos melosa la voluptuosa mujer con los brazos rodeando el cuello de su acompañante, mientras se estiraba para unir sus labios.

— Y que tienes en mente, amor — dijo el joven dándole un apasionado beso. Caminaban abrazados por el pasillo de la casa sin percatarse que estaban siendo observados.

—No... No puede... ser… — dijo en un susurro quebrado la peli azul para convencerse a sí misma que lo que le mostraba sus ojos se tratara de un espejismo. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza y sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse a cada segundo que observaba aquella escena que le hacía oprimir su corazón, formando un nudo en su garganta que de apoco lograba cerrar el paso de oxigeno.

— ¿Qué sucede Akane? ¿Los conoces? — pregunto Jakotsu mirándole el rostro pálido de la joven, notando que su amiga tenía un gesto de dolor en su bello rostro, las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento… ella solo tenía puesto sus marrones orbes en los intrusos y entonces al ver que su amiga no respondía, volteó a ver a la parejita; primero vio a la chica de pelo morado largo hasta la cintura, con un cuerpo muy voluptuoso que llevaba puesto un vestido rojo corto ajustado de estilo chino pero al desviar la mirada al chico que la acompañaba, el cual, era más alto que ella, de cabello negro con una trenza que le llegaba hasta por los hombros, con camisa china roja y un pantalón negro suelto ajustado en los tobillos... fue ahí que entendió todo.

**CONTINUARA…**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**Gracias por leer y comenten!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Traición

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 e Inuyasha NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**La historia contiene Ooc y AU.**

**Lemon explicito.**

**Y escenas gore, por lo que si eres sensible abstenerse de leer.**

**Pido que si no les gusta la pareja principal y/o la historia NO DEJEN COMENTARIOS OFENSIVOS.**

**RESPETO ANTE TODO, NO PIDO MÁS.**

_**-"Los personajes piensan."-**_

_**-Los personajes hablan.-**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: Traición.**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Jakotsu volvió a mirar a su amiga, la cual, respiraba rápido como si se estuviera asfixiando y el oxígeno no llegase a sus pulmones. Sus hermosos ojos marrones se cristalizaban conforme miraba a la pareja. Su rostro era contraído por un profundo dolor que comenzaba a destrozarla desde muy dentro de su ser.

—Ran…ma...nooo... ¿por… qué?... — susurro con voz quebrada. Lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, cada una cargadas de dolor y traición.

—Shampoo querer hacer amor en cama de chica violenta — decía la chinita con voz melosa, restregando su cuerpo sobre el chico —... o ¿Ranma tener miedo?- desafío juguetona.

—Pfh... Yo no le tengo miedo a esa estúpida marimacho — dijo escupiendo las palabras, sin saber que estas eran como cuchilla que atravesaban el corazón de cierta peli azul de unos 18 años que era testigo de aquella pesadilla… eso quería creer que era una horrible pesadilla producto de un mal sueño… que aquello que presenciaba no fuera real… pero lamentable mente no era así y en el fondo de su padecido corazón sabia que aquello era real, una dolorosa realidad.

Dicho esto, la pareja se dirigió al cuarto de la susodicha, Jakotsu se puso de pie listo para enfrentar a esos dos desgraciados que estaban dañando, destrozando a su apreciada amiga que no merecía tener que presenciar aquella asquerosa acción.

—Le pateare su bonito culo a ese imbécil, tú encárgate de la siliconada con patas. — dijo el afeminado enojado decidido a matar a los traidores que osaban de burlarse y lastimar de su amiga. Pero él les daría su merecido a esos dos para que se acuerden de que con su amada amiga no se jugaba. Pero una delicada y pequeña mano temblorosa que se poso en su brazo detuvo su accionar.

—Sssh... no... No vas a hacer nada — le dijo en voz baja mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su dorso captando la atención de su afeminado amigo.

— ¿Pero qué?... — no termino de completar la frase ya que su amiga lo arrastró hasta el guardarropa de 2 puertas amplio que ella tenía en su recamara —... ¿Por qué nos escondemos de esos desgraciados? — cuestionó el chico desorientado por la acción de su amiga.

—Sssh... No quiero que hagas ruido... por favor — le dijo con súplica para que no fueran descubiertos… y al momento se escuchó a la parejita que entraban al cuarto, abrazados, besándose y restregándose con desesperación, como si no hubiera un mañana. Dejando la puerta abierta, sin importarles nada... ni nadie.

—Mmm... Shampoo... me vuelves... loco... tu cuerpo... — decía el joven entre besos y caricias que repartía por todo la figura voluptuosa de la mujer — Por eso es que voy a romper el compromiso... con la tabla con patas — ambos reían con burla ante tantos de los apodos que eran contra la joven peli azul, la cual era la espectadora de todo lo que ellos hacían en ese momento. —...ya que voy a ganar el torneo de artes marciales... — afirmaba con soberbia, seguridad de sí mismo. — Y cuando obtenga el dinero del premio — mirándola a los ojos. —... nos casaremos. No me importa lo que digan mis viejos y mucho menos los Tendo.

—Pero para torneo faltar... haaa — jadeo cuando su amante mordió uno de sus pechos —...faltar 4 años.

—Lo sé… pero lo bueno es que no tendré… que ver a esa marimacho en todo ese tiempo — quitándole la ropa a su acompañante — Solo seremos tu y yo. —Mientras ella se encargaba de desvestirlo — Pensar que la muy estúpida de Akane se creyó todas las mentiras que le decía... — soltó mientras contemplaba a la china desnuda que tenía enfrente, la cual, se excitaba cada vez más por las caricias de su amante y en especial por ser tomada allí, en la habitación de su rival a la cual odiaba profundamente con toda las fuerzas de su alma… tanto así, que deseaba que aquella insípida mujer viera lo que ese hombre apuesto, el más deseado por cualquier mujer, le hacía el amor.

— ¿Qué decirle?

— Que la amaba. Que no había ninguna mujer mejor que ella y que cuando nos casáramos seriamos felices... — y ambos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. — Ni te llega a los talones... esa escuálida.

—Mataré a ese maldito desgraciado — dijo Jakotsu lleno de ira. Estaba decidido en matarlos y lanzar sus cuerpos a alguna laguna o a donde los gusanos se los comieran, pero antes les haría pagar la humillación, el dolor, las lagrimas de su amiga que estaba a su lado temblando, sin ningún esfuerzo por detener el caudal de lagrimas que bañaba su delicado y bello rostro compungido por aquellas palabras salidas de la boca de aquel hombre que le había jurado amor, que sin dudarlo le había abierto su corazón, su alma.

—No... Por favor Jak... yo... yo quiero... que... que te quedes... callado, necesito saber... — su amigo la miró sin entender que quería saber, ¿por qué quería lastimarse viendo tanto a esos dos que se estaban entregando frente de ella y burlándose de su persona? Él no la comprendía.

Akane quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar, llegar al hotel donde se hospedaban con su amigo y largarse a llorar hasta que no caiga ni una más. Pero quería saber la verdad. Había amado por años a Ranma Saotome, había creído en el amor que le profesaba, en la promesa de casarse y que él la hiciera sentir la mujer más dichosa sobre la faz de la tierra… Ahora se enteraba de la peor manera de que aquello fueron mentiras. Palabras vacías. Debía saber por qué estaba con ella si no la amaba. Por qué jugó con sus sentimientos de manera tan cruel con ella. ¡¿Por qué?!

—Woo da ailen (querido mío) ¿haber acostado con estúpida Tendo? — dijo Shampoo mientras acariciaba y besaba el pecho de Ranma.

—Ja, no Shampoo, ¡por favor!, a esa fea escuálida y machona no la toque, ni la tocaría ni con un palo, de solo pensarlo me da asco — Esas palabras hicieron muy feliz a la china que comenzó a hacerle sexo oral. Pero esas mismas palabras destrozaron el corazón de Akane, aun más de lo que ya estaba. Tuvo que taparse la boca para contener su llanto, mientras su amigo la abrazaba.

Tras casi una hora, los amantes quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados sobre la cama... y al momento las puertas del guardar ropa se abrieron mostrando a un Jakotsu enfurecido con sed de sangre hacia la parejita y tras de él, Akane Tendo... sus ojos estaban inflamados, rojos y aun con lágrima mudas, su mirada se posó sobre su "prometido", el cual, abrazaba a la china de pelo morado.

—Así que jamás me amaste... solo recibí de ti mentiras… dolor… traición y un gran vacío... Aquí... — dijo llevándose la mano a su pecho, con voz quebrada. — Pero no te olvides Ranma Saotome que en esta vida todo se paga... y está me la voy a cobrar... hasta que me vengas a pedir perdón de rodillas. Eso te lo juro...- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. Decidida. Giró sobre sus talones. — Jakotsu vamos por lo que me pidió mi abuela Kaede y larguémonos de aquí — dijo poniéndose en camino.

— ¿Vas a dejarlo así? ¿No matarás estos desgraciados? — soltó indignado el afeminado sin importarle que alzaba la voz, no le interesaba si la pareja de traidores despertaban y los descubrían. Pero los durmientes seguían en brazos de Morfeo como si nada.

—Por ahora no. Ellos son más fuertes que tú y yo juntos, no los voy a atacar cuando están dormidos, eso no hace una Tendo. — Hablaba mirando la puerta sin mirar atrás y apretando los nudillos dijo sin mirar atrás — Por eso voy a entrenar aún más duro para demostrarles de lo que estoy hecha... hay que apurarnos recuerda que tenemos una misión.

—Si lo sé — suspiro resignado — Espero que encontremos acción. Necesito patearle el culo a alguien, no es bueno guardarse las cosas — decía mientras salían del cuarto de la peli azul.

—No eres el único... yo también necesito golpear a alguien hasta que sangre.

Después de 10 minutos salieron de la casa Tendo en dirección al hotel donde se hospedaban para luego prepararse para la misión.

—Akane cuando terminemos el encargo, por qué no vamos a un boliche. Así nos olvidamos de todo, en especial, tú, ya que te va a venir bien... quien te dice... por ahí y esta noche encuentres un adonis que te mueva el piso. — dijo Jakotsu divertido para distraer a su mejor amiga.

—No seas tonto Jak. No quiero conocer a ningún hombre, no quiero saber nada de ellos. Todos están cortados con la misma tijera. — Dijo muy seria — suficiente tuve con el doctor Tofu, por el cual, babeaba y me salió que estaba interesado en mi hermana mayor Kasumi... y con Ranma... Pues tu ya lo sabes muy bien... esto del amor no es para mí. No pienso enamorarme nunca más. — Miro a su amigo — A menos que me vuelva como tú. ¿Qué dices? - dijo con una sonrisa débil.

—Ja, vamos Akane, tú no das para ser lesbiana y no todos los hombres son unos desgraciados como tu prom...ex — corrigió — y recuerda: Nunca digas nunca. — Dijo mirando el cielo nocturno que estaba estrellado.

—como sea. — contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras que en otro lugar, en alguna parte de Nerima, un grupo de 5 hombres preparaban sus armas para salir. Solo esperaban a su jefe, el más fuerte.

—Espero tener la oportunidad de probar mi nueva bazuca modificada. — decía un hombre alto con un pañuelo en la cabeza de color blanco y de piel blanca de unos 24 años. Su nombre... Renkotsu Shichinintai.

—Yo espero tener una pelea que dure más que 5 segundos y que no comiencen a chillar como unas nenas cuando les rompa los huesos. — dijo un peli verde corto, alto más o menos de 2 metros, piel trigueña y con una gran boca. Él es Kyokotsu Shichinintai.

—Yo solo espero encontrar una linda chica para casarme con ella. — decía de manera lujuriosa un sujeto de estatura baja, gordito, ojón y de labios gruesos.

—Mukotsu si sigues así morirás virgen, haber si ya mojas la salchicha sino se te va a marchitar. — dijo haciendo agrede a su hermano, Ginkotsu Shichinintai. Que era de pelo rojo corto, rellenito estatura mediana.

—¡QUÉ DIJISTE IDIOTA! ¡¿Quieres morir o qué estúpido?! — decía un Mukotsu muy enojado al escuchar las risas de sus hermanos.

—Ya tranquilos, no peleen, guarden sus energías para después. — dijo un peli negro peinado todo para atrás, el cabello le llegaba hasta por los hombros. De estatura promedio, ojos oscuros, buen cuerpo.

—Suikotsu tiene razón. Conserven sus fuerzas para el trabajo de esta noche... Así que andando hermanos — dijo un joven de 22 años, de 1,90 de altura, piel trigueña, cabello negro largo trenzado, ojos azules. Vestía una remera negra que se ajustaba como una segunda piel, resaltando sus brazos que estaban bien trabajados pero no exageradamente, junto con su tórax y espalda ancha. Pantalón oscuro suelto y unos tenis del mismo color que la remera. El líder del escuadrón Bankotsu Shichinintai. — ...y hermano Mukotsu no te preocupes, ya encontrarás a una chica que te quite lo virginal — lo decía con una sonrisa pero sin percatarse que si no fuese porque era respetado por todos sus hermanos, en especial por el pequeño de estatura, en ese momento estaría en una niebla de veneno puro, cortesía de Mukotsu.

—Y que hay de ti hermano Bankotsu, ya pasaron... mmm...3 años del rompimiento con Kagura. — dijo con cizaña el chiquitín. — ¿No me digas que aun piensas en ella?

—Pero con la diferencia de que él moja la chaucha todos los días— hablaba Ginkotsu.

—Esa puta no ocupa mis pensamientos... y además todas las mujeres son iguales. Para lo único que sirven es para pasar el rato. — dijo el morocho entrando a la camioneta negra Dodge ram van le 250 v8 reformada, un motor potente con nitro por si las cosas se ponen negras y equipado con armas. El rodado era un arma andante con una gran tecnología, propiedad del conductor Ginkotsu.

Los hermanos Shichinintai se dirigen a su destino, al igual que cierta pareja de amigos. Esa noche promete… y mucho.

**CONTINUARA…**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3: Encuentro y riña

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 e Inuyasha NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**La historia es mía.**

_**-"Los personajes piensan."-**_

_**-Los personajes hablan.-**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**Capítulo 3: Encuentro y riña.**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

— ¿Este es el lugar, hermano? — dijo Renkotsu, viendo una especie de depósito de unos 6 metros de alto, color blanco y un gran portón negro reforzado.

El lugar era cercado con rejas electrificadas y una gran cantidad de guardias de seguridad bien armados. El sitio estaba alejado de Nerima, así que no había casas ni negocios cerca, solo estaba rodeado de árboles, en pleno centro de un bosque.

—Si... ya saben que el lugar está reforzado hasta por los codos y los muros, aunque parezcan de material, por dentro es de acero reforzado. Así que aunque le lancemos un arsenal no pasará nada. — dijo el líder del grupo.

—Ósea que la única forma de entrar y salir, es por ese portón. — decía Suikotsu.

—Esto suena divertido — hablaba un excitado Kyokotsu.

—si, si, si — dijo Ginkotsu.

Mientras pensaban los hermanos de como entrar al lugar, a unos metros de donde se encentraban, una chica de cabello largo azul atado en una coleta alta, una campera negra con sierre de cuello alto. Unos jeans elastizados del mismo color y unos tenis negros.

—Rayos esto está bien custodiado Akane... ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? — decía Jakotsu mirando a su amiga, la cual, estaba muy concentrada viendo el lugar.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí, voy a echar un vistazo — diciendo esto la joven comenzó su inspección del sitio perdiéndose entre la maleza del frondoso bosque.

Mientras Akane se alejaba Jakotsu comenzó a caminar pero escuchó unas voces que estaban muy cerca de donde se encontraba él por lo que atrapado por la curiosidad se asomo averiguar, encontrándose con un pequeño grupo de hombres que comenzaban a discutir y que éstos ignoraban plenamente su presencia.

—¡Vaya el mundo es un pañuelo! — dijo muy feliz el afeminado al notar de quienes se trataba.

—¡Hermano! — dijo el líder del escuadrón a su pequeño y querido hermano saludando con un eufórico abrazo.

—¡ Banky! ¡Los extrañe mucho! — dijo conteniendo las lágrimas por la emoción y correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Y nosotros a ti hermanito — decía Suikotsu saludando de un abrazo, al igual que sus otros hermanos.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras tanto del otro lado del bosque y después de unos minutos, Akane regresaba al lugar donde había dejado a su amigo notando la ausencia de éste — ¿Donde rayos se metió? — decía preocupada pensando que lo habían atrapado.

Cuando miro el suelo notó huellas de una sola persona así que comenzó a seguirla. Cuando lo encuentro pudo observar a su amigo muy feliz, por lo que soltó un suspiro tranquilizando su ser. Subió a un árbol y se quedó viendo la escena que le robo una sonrisa de dicha y a la vez de envidia. Al menos su amigo se reencontró con su familia… en cambio ella… no se reencontró con su familia pero si con el hombre al que le sirvió en bandeja de plata sus sentimientos, su corazón y su alma. Sus ojos se opacaron ante el recuerdo y su sonrisa se volvió amarga al rememorar aquel "recibimiento" de su prometido y amante

_-"vaya bienvenida"-_. Pensó con triste ironía.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

—Pero dime hermano ¿Qué haces acá... no me digas que trabajas aquí? — dijo Bankotsu con ojitos brillantes ante la solo idea de poder entrar a esa fortaleza con la ayuda de su hermanito.

— No. Es que estoy en una misión y...- se llevó la mano a su frente ante el recuerdo de algo que se había olvidado gracias al reencuentro con sus hermanos. — Rayos... ¡Akane debe estar buscándome como loca! — se acordó el afeminado.

— ¿Akane? ... ¿Quién es, tu novia? — dijo el joven líder riéndose ya que aquello sería imposible por las elecciones de su hermano.

—Al fin te encuentro — dijo bajando del árbol de un salto y captando la atención de los allí presentes.

— ¡Akane! ... perdón... es que escuche ruidos y cuando me acerque, vi que se trataba de mis hermanos... — decía Jakotsu rascándose la mejilla y apenado con su amiga.

—Está bien Jak... pero tienes que tener cuidado, por un momento creí que te habían atrapado. — regano la peli azul a su afeminado amigo.

— Si, lo siento... te quiero presentar a mis hermanos — le dijo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hasta situarla frente de su familia — Renkotsu, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu y mi hermano Bankotsu líder del grupo — dijo feliz de presentar a sus hermanos a su gran amiga y viceversa. — chicos les presento a mi mejor amiga Akane Tendo.

— Mucho gusto señorita — habló Suikotsu.

—Hola linda — habló Mukotsu con una sonrisa mostrando sus 4 dientes de la mandíbula superior.

—Hola — dijeron Renkotsu, Kyokotsu, y Ginkotsu.

—Hola... gusto en conocerlos — dijo Akane pero bien alerta, ya que parecía que los hombres presentes se habían olvidado de donde se encontraban.

—Oye Jak... — dijo el morocho de trenza tomando a su pequeño hermano posando uno de sus brazos por los hombros atrayéndolo hacia él. Y en voz baja le dijo — ¿No me digas que es tu novia?... vaya yo creí que te ibas para el otro equipo... pero te enseñaré a mejorar las elecciones de mujeres... es una renacuajo sin tetas... ¿Oye estas seguro que es mujer o es un hombre? ... ¿¡no me digas que es un travesti!? — mientras decía todo esto, sus hermanos estaban escuchando todo mientras miraban disimuladamente a la peli azul, ya que ésta comenzó con un tic en una de sus cejas y segundos después una vena en su cien salía a la superficie de su frente. Como no enojarse si ese impertinente y mal educado la trataba de ¡travesti!

—¡Jakotsu hay que irnos! — dijo molesta la joven y todos los presentes se dieron cuenta por el aura que la joven desprendía de su cuerpo haciendo que los allí presentes dieran un paso hacia atrás.

—Es... es verdad. — dijo Jakotsu a su amiga escurriéndole una gota de sudor por su frente, luego giro para enfrentar a su hermano. .. — Ella es mi mejor amiga, no es mi novia y es mujer te lo aseguro... y por cierto a mi todavía me encantan los hombres — decía en voz baja para que solo escuchara él.

— ¿Ustedes también van a entrar allí? — pregunto Renkotsu señalado el lugar muy bien custodiado y vio a su hermano asentir.

— ¿Y que van hacer? — cuestionó el oji azul de brazos cruzados observando con severidad a la pequeña mujer que se hallaba de espalda frente a él y que no le había dirigido la palabra desde que apareció, ni siquiera lo había mirado ¡como si él no existiera!

— Eso no te importa. — respondió Akane sin siquiera mirarlo y dispuesta a salir de allí a realizar para lo que fue hacer en ese sitio.

—¡Oye mocosa estúpida!... a mí me importa y mucho ya que mi hermano está contigo y de seguro que te va a tener que proteger. Hasta puedo asegurar que eres una inútil mujer que siempre hay que salvarle el trasero — dijo de manera burlona mirándola con desdén, con aire de soberbia. La chica se dio media vuelta y enfrento esos ojos azules, deseando con odio y ganas de mandarlo a Marte de un solo golpe, mientras seguía escuchando al chico. —...Además esa puerta es la única entrada y salida — dijo apuntando el lugar — Yo mismo inspeccione el sitio, mientras que tú de seguro estabas pintándote las uñas — decía orgulloso y con los brazos cruzados, cerrando sus ojos. Sin percatarse que la joven se acercaba a él como una pantera sigilosa... y cuando abrió los ojos, miro a la chica que tenía los ojos escondidos en su flequillo abundante y cuando menos se lo espero venir… Akane le impacto un derechazo que lo mando al suelo. Cuando Bankotsu se dio cuenta del golpe que recibió, alzó la vista con furia pero se topo con unos ojos marrones oscuros, fríos y asesinos de parte de la joven que lo observaba con desprecio.

— No te creas la gran cosa... imbécil. — Akane se giro para seguir su cometido. — Jak no hay que perder más tiempo. Si quieres hablar con tus hermanos puedes hacerlo luego — y comenzó a caminar hacia su amigo, ignorando las risas de los allí presentes.

Kyokotsu, Mukotsu y Ginkotsu no aguantaron más y liberaron las carcajadas que resonaron en aquel bosque. Menos mal que estaban lejos de aquella fortaleza porque ya los hubiesen descubierto a todos.

Renkotsu y Suikotsu que eran los más serios sólo dibujaron una sonrisa en sus rostros y estaban sorprendidos por el golpe que recibió su líder ya que rara vez lo lastimaban, más aun viniendo de una mujer, ya que aquello también golpeaba el orgullo de su líder hermano.

Jakotsu estaba riéndose por lo bajo ya que después de todo Akane no estaba de buenas, aunque con el golpe fue suave — ¿Pero cómo vamos a entrar allí Akane?... esa es la única entrada y salida — le dijo a su amiga, la cual, se encaminaba por donde había llegado.

—Esa no es la única entrada... hay otra — viendo por sobre su hombro al ojiazul quien la fulminaba con la mirada y llamando la atención de todos los allí presentes.

— ¡¿Qué rayos dijiste, loca?! — poniéndose de pie y sobándose la mejilla.

—Vaya... aparte de idiota, también eres sordo —soltó con ironía y con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡A quién llamas idiota... Leticia! — dijo Bankotsu con media sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Leticia? — Dijo Renkotsu. — _"Así no se llama ella"_ — pensó él al igual que los demás.

—Porque de las tetas ni noticia— dijo soltando una carcajada.

—A no...Yo lo mato — dijo Akane lanzándose sobre el ojiazul, pero fue detenida por su amigo quien la sostenía de los brazos. Mientras que Kyokotsu detenía a Bankotsu tapándole la boca para que no siga tentando su suerte.

— ¡Dejen de pelear! Este no es el lugar adecuado para eso, recuerden donde estamos — habló Renkotsu. — disculpe señorita Akane ¿pero es verdad que hay otra entrada? — decía intrigado ya que su hermano no había encontrado nada.

—Si... hay otra entrada — dijo soltándose del agarre de su amigo, ya más tranquila aun que por dentro quería romperle los huesos a ese ojiazul que tenía adelante con una sonrisa burlona que la cabreaba más de lo que ya estaba — Assh — dijo entre dientes y se dio la vuelta perdiéndose en el bosque sin hacer ningún ruido a la vista de los 7 hermanos.

—Bueno chicos... nos vemos... nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer — dijo Jakotsu y comenzó a seguir a su amiga.

— Hermano Bankotsu, tenemos que ir con ellos...si quieres que llevemos a cabo la misión que se nos encomendó. —dijo Renkotsu.

—Pfh... Está bien... andando — decía un molesto Bankotsu y fueron tras de su pequeño hermano y de su amiga.

—Akanecita de mi vida... no te enojes... Banky es... — decía el afeminado, tratando de tranquilizar a su malhumorada amiga mientras caminaban rápido por el bosque.

—Es un idiota, imbécil, cerebro de mosquito... pero lo que más rabia me da es que me recuerda al ¡desgraciado de Ranma! — su puño rozo con la corteza de un árbol, dejo un hueco en él.

—Vamos Akane, no puedes comparar a mi lindo y apuesto hermano con el boludo pervertido de tu ex... — decía Jakotsu recordando lo sucedido en el cuarto de su amiga dos horas atrás. Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de sus hermanos que se acercaban a ellos.

— ¡¿Oye mocosa... no nos estamos alejando mucho?! — manifestaba el joven líder, quien fue ignorado olímpicamente por Akane.

Suikotsu se acercó hasta ella caminando a su lado. — Disculpe señorita Akane ¿Pero quisiera saber por qué ustedes están aquí?... si no es molestia — dándole una sonrisa sincera y de confianza.

La joven lo miro de reojo unos segundos y fijo su visita hacia adelante sin detener su andar...

—Una misión — contestó sencillamente dudando en dar más información a unos desconocidos por más que estos fuesen hermanos de Jakotsu.

— ¿Y en qué consiste esa misión, si se puede saber? — siguió cuestionando Suikotsu.

—En buscar una lista y destruir el nido de ratas — dijo con desprecio — ¿y ustedes?

—Por un científico — habló Mukotsu dándole una sonrisa que hizo dar escalofríos a la chica, mostrándole sus 4 dientes superiores y su boca de sapo.

Al llegar al sitio indicado por la peli azul, a unos metros se veía que estacionaban 4 camiones de carga cerrado y 14 hombres bien armados; Una mujer mayor de unos 50 años, rubia de pelo corto, estatura media baja, rellenita y que vestía un traje azul oscuro, de pantalón y saco, con una camisa roja y zapatos negros de taco alto, con un maletín y un bolso chico en cada mano, salió de una puerta subterránea, que se situaba en pleno corazón del bosque y por detrás de la mujer comenzaron a desfilar chicas jóvenes de distintas nacionalidades. Ninguna superaba los 30 años. En sus rostros se refleja dolor, cansancio, tristeza...Otras resignación... algunas sollozando en espera de un milagro. Entre ellas, una joven grito:

—¡Nooo! ¡Yo no me voy sin mi hijo! ¡Devuélvanmelo malditos! ... — Pero un golpe con la escopeta la dejo en el suelo, llevándose las manos automáticamente al estómago.

— ¡Cállate estúpida! A menos que quieras que tu hijo reciba una bala en la cabeza — escupió uno de los guardia, levantándola del suelo tirándole del cabello largo de color rosado de la joven madre — y más te vale que te portes bien... o te enviaré un dedo o la mano de tu niño si no lo haces — dijo con media sonrisa macabra. — ¡¿Entendiste puta?!

La joven solo asintió con lágrimas de un profundo dolor, ya que no sabía que le iban hacer eso locos a su hijo... y menos que harían con ella y las demás. Las chicas iban subiendo a los camiones y cómo podían se acomodaban, ya que escapar no era una opción, porque si lo hacían, morían.

—La única forma de entrar es reducir a los guardias sin alertar a los otros... si nos cachan estamos muertos...y hoy no tuve sexo así que no puedo morir feliz — dijo Bankotsu — Mukotsu mátalos a todos — dio la orden.

—No. Espera. ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? — dijo Akane preocupada, mirando a Mukotsu.

—Con veneno linda — dijo sacando un frasco de su mochila.

—Pero eso afectará a las mujeres — soltó la chica tratando de impedir que gente inocente muriera — Tiene que haber otra forma — dijo mirando a su amigo para que diga algo.

—La única manera que hay sin llamar la atención y sin matar a las mujeres, es reducirlos uno por uno — hablo Renkotsu.

—Pero eso nos llevaría más tiempo. — dijo un fastidiado Bankotsu.

—Ok... yo me encargo de hacerlo... y ya estoy viendo a mi primer objetivo. — dijo Akane con una sonrisa confianzuda y saliendo de su visita.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras avanzaba a toda prisa, se soltó el cabello, se desabrochó la campera de cuero que llevaba puesta y de uno de sus bolsillos saco una tijera.

Divisó que uno de los guardias que se había alejado para orinar se acercaba más a ella; se levanto la remera negra ajustada que tenía y se arrancó un protector metálico que cuidaba de sus pechos, los cuales estaban vendados muy bien. Así que procedió a cortar los vendajes. Una vez sueltos, cortó el cuello de la remera en forma de "v" haciendo resaltar su busto, aunque estos no fuesen tan grandes, no pasaban desapercibidos.

Recordaba que era popular entre los chicos en la escuela, su belleza siempre le fue un problema y ahora lo aprovecharía.

Por último toque, levantó la remera haciendo un nudo al costado del torso. Quedando como un top.

Cuando el guardia bajo la cremallera de su pantalón, ella se acercó sigilosamente, y a una distancia prudente...

—Disculpe oficial, pero mi auto se averió y no sé donde estoy... ¿Me podría ayudar? ... — Cuando el sujeto dio la vuelta para quedar frente a ella, ya tenía el arma en mano (una Magnum 45). Pero se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la hermosa chica que tenía delante y al ver sus pechos, se le hizo agua en la boca, por lo que Akane se dio cuenta de ello. Con voz dulce y sexy dijo — si... me ayuda... prometo que lo gratificare... muuuy bien... oficial — dándole una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar al hombre y sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la voz melosa que salió de ella.

— ¿Y... de qué... gratificación estamos hablando? — dijo el tipo, esperando que sea una noche de sexo desenfrenada con la hermosa chica.

—Bueno... — acercándose a paso lento, muy sensual, moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro como si estas fueran un péndulo que capturara la atención del que la mirara. Sin quitarle la mirada al guardia — Si me ayuda con mi auto... — estaba a solo escasos pasos del tipo, y su caminar, su mirada y sonrisa estaban hipnotizándolo sexualmente — Voy hacer que esta noche sea i_nol_vi_da_ble — con la punta de su lengua recorrió su labio superior de forma lenta y sensual —... y bien que me dice "oficial"-lo último lo dijo al oído del sujeto.

—Acepto hermosa, yo también me encargaré que no olvides esta noche — lo dijo tomando a Akane por la cintura y cuando se iba a acercar a los labios de ella, uno de de sus compañeros lo llamaba:

—¡Eita!... ¡¿Donde rayos te metiste?!... ¡EITA!

—¡Mierda! — Aludió el hombre entre dientes — Ese idiota tenía que venir a joder justo ahora. — habló molesto.

— ¿Es tu amigo? — se hizo la desentendida y juguetona sin perder la compostura.

—Espérame aquí... mi amor... le diré que se largue y nos vamos — dijo dándole la espalda a la chica. Pero antes de que diga una sola palabra y avance más, Akane tapó la boca de Eita con una de sus manos y lo embistió al suelo de una. Haciendo que en la caída se golpee fuerte en la cabeza y rematándolo con un fuerte puño, haciendo que quede medio moribundo e inconsciente.

— ¡Amor las pelotas! — Dijo al escuchar la voz del compañero de Eita que se acercaba más.

La peli azul escondió entre los arbustos al inconsciente joven y vio a los 7 hermanos acercarse a donde estaba ella.

Tocó la tierra con la palma de su mano y sintió las vibraciones. El compañero del guarda no estaba solo, dos más venían con él — Carajo — susurro.

— ¿Akane estás? ... muy... — decía Jakotsu viendo la apariencia de su amiga.

—SEXY — completaron los demás, incluyendo a un ojiazul que no quitaba la mirada del escote, sin ningún disimulo.

—Tres más se acercan. Esté está vivo — dijo Akane desatando el nudo de su remera y abrochándose la campera, para disgusto de Bankotsu que tenía una buena vista de Akane o mejor dicho de su escote.

—Yo me encargo hermosa— dijo Mukotsu muy feliz de lo que vio y dirigiéndose para acabar con los guardias.

— ¿Qué hacemos con este bello hombrecito? — dijo el afeminado refiriéndose al inconsciente Eita.

— Matarlo... si se despierta dará alerta y si lo encuentran también...yo me encargo de él — dijo Kyokotsu divertido con ganas de acción. Cargo al tipo sobre su hombro y se perdió entre el bosque.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Luego de unos minutos…

—Ya termine con esos 3, pasaron a mejor vida — aparece Mukotsu alegre con su mochila acuesta.

—Van 4 y quedan 10 — mencionó Renkotsu.

—No hay que perder más tiempo... andando — ordenó Bankotsu.

—El que golpeó a la mujer... — miro a todos muy seria y amenazante la peli azul — Ese es mío — dijo girando sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde se iniciaría una matanza atroz.

— ¿No me digas que te gustan esa clase de tipos? — habló Bankotsu algo divertido — Bueno después de todo son tal para cual... igual de violentos — soltó para fastidiar a la chica, que aunque no se dio la vuelta y tampoco contestó a los comentarios del morocho, por dentro su enojo incrementaba — si sigues así ningún hombre te va a querer... que hombre querría a una mujer que se comporta como... o mejor dicho peor que un hombre. — dijo divertido.

— ¡Bankotsu! — Habló un molesto Jakotsu — Cierra la boca si no quieres morir joven — le advirtió y luego fijo su visita hacia su querida amiga pero ella ya no estaba, se había adelantado.

Después de unos minutos al llegar, vieron a casi todos los guardias en el suelo, con severas fracturas.

Notaron que Akane avanzaba hacia el tipo que golpeó a la mujer minutos atrás, mientras que el sujeto retrocedía con miedo en su rostro.

Pálido como una sábana balbuceaba — n...no... p...p...por... por favor — dijo el guardia temblando y llorando, suplicando por su vida.

Akane tenía el rostro manchado de sangre, con un cuchillo en una de sus manos le regalo una sonrisa siniestra mientras conforme avanzaba.

Un grito ahogado de terror fue lo que soltó el tipo...los testigos, helados mientras que el bosque se llevaba los quejidos de sus víctimas. Y del último en particular.

**Continuara…**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**Gracias por los lindos comentarios y por leer.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Inicio de la masacre

**Hola queridos lectores antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a los que leen mi historia gracias ^.^**

**Los personajes de Ranma y de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. **

**La historia es creación de mi seso.**

_**-"Los personajes piensan."-**_

_**-Los personajes hablan.-**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**Capitulo 4: Inicio de la masacre.**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Akane se alejaba a toda prisa, sigilosa sin ser vista por los hermanos. Iba muy molesta por el idiota de Bankotsu, por sus comentarios hacia ella. Perdida en su maraña de enojo unos gritos ahogados, desesperados, la volvieron a centrar en su realidad. Escondida detrás de un árbol y observó a unos custodios tocando de forma depravada a unas jóvenes que lo único que hacían eran luchar para sacarse de encima a esos depravados seres.

Una de ellas tenía unos 14 años. Estaba en el suelo, con su vestido floreado corto rasgado... sus pechos expuestos a la vista del despreciable sujeto que los lamía y apretaba sin consideración. La chica suplicaba entre llantos ahogados que la dejara, luchando inútilmente, solo le quedaba llorar y esperar lo peor de aquella pesadilla que solo le revolvía el estomago.

Akane no soporto más y como un felino, sin hacer ningún ruido, se acercó por detrás del tipo, justo cuando él se estaba desabrochando el pantalón... La niña miró a Akane, la cual, le hizo un gesto de que no dijera nada y con un movimiento rápido, con una mano en el mentón del sujeto y la otra en la cabeza para luego hacer un giro que le rompió el cuello. El cuerpo callo con los ojos abiertos. Sin una gota de vida en ellos.

La chica iba a dar un grito, cuando escucho y vio romperse el cuello de su violador. Pero Akane alcanzó a taparle la boca a tiempo.

—No voy hacerte daño... tranquila — le dijo con vos serena y tranquilizadora — Quiero que te escondas en ese árbol — Le señaló uno que estaba detrás de ella — Y no hagas ruido, nada que llame la atención... ¿comprendes? — La joven asintió Shockeada.

—Pero ellos están armados pueden matarte — dijo la chica asustada por si los demás se daban cuenta. Lo bueno es que los árboles las cubrían.

—No te preocupes — le hablo segura Akane. — Toma — le entrego la pistola del muerto — Por si acaso — la chica lo tomo con dudas de cómo usarlo y se fue a esconder como le indicó su salvadora.

Akane vio que el difunto tenía una pistola electrónica así que la tomó, al igual que un cuchillo de cacería.

Fue primero por los conductores de los camiones, ya que debía impedir que se llevaran a loas victimas. El primero tenía sometido a una chica de 17 años, a la que le apuntaba en la cabeza para que le haga sexo oral.

—Aaaaah... siii... así puta... asiii... mucho... cuidado con... hacer algo... estúpido o te vuelo la cabeza — amenazó el tipo gordo y calvó. La joven no paraba de llorar y de temblar, estaba asqueada con ganas de devolver. Las ganas de morder esa asquerosa cosa eran inmensas… estaba decidida a hacerlo, prefería morir antes que seguir viviendo ese infierno.

Akane abrió la puerta de la camioneta del lado del conductor sorprendiendo a ambos. La chica se levanto y Akane tapó la boca del chófer con una mano y con la otra sostuvo la mano que tenía el arma del sujeto, llevándosela a la cabeza del tipo, el cual, estaba sorprendido por la rapidez con la que había sido reducido.

—No hagas ningún ruido — dijo Akane mirando a la chica que estaba helada en su lugar, esta solo atino a asentir con la cabeza — ¿Así que te gusta abusar de una menor que podría llegar a ser tu hija? — dijo con desprecio en sus palabras hacia el repugnante hombre y le dedicó una mirada penetrante al chófer quebrándole la muñeca, la cual, sostenía el arma, escuchándose un "crack" y quejidos de parte del sujeto. Akane se encargo de fracturarle la otra mano con la rodilla — Cierra los ojos — le dijo a la muchacha, la cual obedeció — Los hombres asquerosos e inmundos como tú, merecen que les hagan esto — Akane sacó el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar el pene que estaba expuesto y la sangre comenzó a parecer a chorro, seguido de quejidos.

El tipo comenzó a palidecer y sus pulsaciones a decaer de apoco, la peli azul sólo optó a romperle la tráquea con un solo movimiento de su mano directo a la tráquea. Tomo una manta que había en el respaldo del asiento y tapó el cuerpo — ¿Cómo te llamas muchacha? — pregunto a la chica que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

— A... Azumi — dijo la chica que no habría los ojos.

—Bien Azumi quiero que me mires — la joven la miró, pero pudo ver que su agresor estaba inmóvil.

—E... esta... mu...muerto.

—Si — aseguró Akane — Quiero que te quedes aquí... escóndete atrás — indicándole detrás de los asientos — No salgas... ten el arma — entregándole la pistola del sujeto — Vendré por ti después... ¿entendido? — la chica asintió con dudas y temor pero se escondió como le dijo la peli azul.

Akane se dirigió a los otros camiones, asesinando a sus respectivos conductores. Luego se dirigió a los guardias, a uno lo electrocuto para luego quebrarle la columna con la rodilla...a otro le disloco la pierna y lo remató apuñalando en su pecho. Y sin perder más tiempo se encargó de los otros, fracturando huesos y degollando a otros, eliminado a los guardias sin darles tiempo de protegerse, ya que los atacaba por sorpresa.

Solo quedaba uno de pie, el maldito que golpeó a la joven madre. Él estaba helado, su cuerpo paralizado por la escena que estaba presenciando. Su cuerpo no respondía a ningún movimiento era como si su cerebro no recibiera las ordenes. Ni siquiera podía hablar, solo mirar.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

—¡¿Por qué rayos dijiste eso Banky?! — habló molesto Jakotsu a su hermano.

—No dije ninguna mentira que faltase a la verdad... podrá ser muy linda... tener un cuerpo… pasable... pero se comporta como un macho, igual de violenta. Y sin mencionar que es una... — decía Bankotsu pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡Ya basta! — dijo molesto el afeminado — No hables de ella como si la conocieras... porque ella podrá ser algo violenta...pero es buena, dulce, que si uno está en peligro te ayuda sin dudar... Akane me aceptó y me acepta por como soy sin cuestiones y me ha salvado la vida... — dijo Jakotsu triste, nostálgico —Por eso te digo Banky que no hables de ella si no la conoces... Además ha tenido un pésimo día... se enteró de algo que no era la forma de como lo hizo... — agachando la cabeza algo triste por su amiga, mientras caminaban — Creo que hoy será un antes y un después de la dulce Akane que conozco, temo que cambiará... y no será para menos. Si de solo recordar me dan ganas de matarlos... ¡Malditos desgraciados! — dijo Jakotsu golpeando un árbol y dejando un hoyo en el.

Bankotsu quedó sorprendido por la actitud de su hermano, al igual que el resto. Jamás habían visto a Jak en ese estado de enojo o mejor dicho furia, ya que él siempre mostraba un carácter calmado y bueno. Siempre con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a tu amiga hermano? — pregunto Renkotsu intrigado por la actitud de Jakotsu.

—Ella... — no termino de hablar ya que escucharon un grito, en dirección donde estaban los camiones y las mujeres.

Cuando llegaron vieron que los custodios estaban en el suelo ya sin vida, algunos con fracturas expuestas viéndose el hueso, otros estaban degollados. Las mujeres estaban quietas solo eran simple espectadoras de la escena al igual que ellos, cuando escucharon un sollozo fijaron su vista al dueño del ruido...era el tipo que golpeó a la mujer con su arma, esté estaba en el suelo, sentado viendo con terror a la causante de la masacre, la cual, caminaba muy sigilosa. Era como una felina acorralando a una liebre asustada. Su presa retrocedía arrastrándose con los brazos y piernas, que solo les respondían como podían, por el pánico, por el miedo, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica.

— ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Dónde está el "macho" que le encanta golpear y amenazar a mujeres indefensas para que le hagan caso? — habló Akane sin percatarse que los hermanos Shichinintai habían llegado. — ¡¿Qué pasa?!...¡¿por qué no me golpeas?!...claro eso si es que tiene los huevos bien puestos...¡VAMOS HIJO DE PUTA ATÁCAME! — le grito la peli azul. El sujeto saco su 9 mm, quitó el seguro y disparó hacia Akane, quien no retrocedió. Por suerte el custodio estaba tan asustado que su mano temblaba como una hoja haciendo que la bala solo rozara el brazo derecho de Akane, pero ésta no se inmutó sólo seguía avanzando con una sonrisa sádica, dándole más pavor a los allí presentes y en especial al que tenía enfrente.

El sujeto volvió apuntar pero Bankotsu le corto la mano con su alabarda.

— ¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo estúpida?! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te maten?! — dijo un molesto Bankotsu.

— ¡No te metas en donde no te llaman! — contestó Akane para después lanzar el cuchillo como si fuese un dardo, pasando por milímetros del rostro del ojiazul para luego incrustarse en la tráquea del tipo que segundos antes había gritado por la pérdida de sangre por la amputación de su mano.

—¡LOCA!... ¡pudiste haberme cortado mi bello rostro tallado por los dioses! — grito un Bankotsu muy molesto por la acción de la joven, pero ella solo ignoró sus reclamos dándole la espalda y buscar a las chicas que estaban escondidas.

Fue primero detrás de los árboles, donde salieron 3 chicas. Luego al camión.

—Azumi... ya puedes salir — la joven salió detrás de los asientos.

— ¿Está segura? — dijo temerosa.

—Si, no te preocupes, todo está bien ahora. — Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce a la joven — ve con las demás, yo iré por alguien más.

—No... Yo iré contigo — tomándola del brazo con fuerza por el miedo a quedar sola.

—Esta bien.

Se acercaron a un auto negro, con vidrios polarizados. Akane abrió la cajuela del auto y allí se encontraba la mujer rubia de traje. Para entonces ya estaba amordazada y aun con vida. Le entregó a la chica el maletín y el bolso mientras que ella sacaba a la rubia.

Cuando llegaron con los demás, la peli azul arrojó a la mujer al suelo con repulsión.

— ¿Quién es? — pregunto Jakotsu observando a la mujer que peleaba por liberarse.

— La perra que compro a estas chicas para prostituirlas a su antojo — todas las miradas cayeron sobre la mujer —...y también vendió a otras, que ella trajo para que les extrajeran sus órganos para luego ser vendidos — dijo mirando a todas las jóvenes que miraban con odio y desprecio a la mujer que yacía en el suelo… — En el bolso y maletín está el dinero chicas, tómenlo y regresen a sus casas.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con ella? — pregunto el afeminado.

— ¡Chicas, la bruja es toda suya! — dijo Akane con una sonrisa de lado mirando a las jovencitas que tenían planeado darle su merecido a la rubia, ésta solo sacudía la cabeza y se quejaba, porque la mordaza de la boca le impedía gritar.

— ¡Yo!... yo quiero ir con ustedes...por... por favor — dijo la joven madre de cabello rosa — Quiero buscar a mi hijo.

—Eso no... Solo serás un estorbo. — habló tajante Bankotsu. La mujer miró a Akane con suplica.

— Él tiene razón, si vas con nosotros estarás en peligro — le contestó la peli azul.

— ¡Vaya! ... Al menos en una cosa en que se ponen de acuerdo, sin que se maten o insulten — habló Ginkotsu divertido recibiendo las miradas fulminantes cortesía de Bankotsu y Akane.

— ¡Por favor... Se lo suplico!... yo...yo puedo hacerles útil… conozco el lugar —dijo desesperada mirando a los hermanos y a la peli azul. — Haré lo que me digan... ¡por favor!

— ¿Que dices hermano?... haría más rápido nuestro trabajo — Dijo Renkotsu mirando al ojiazul.

—Sigo pensando que será un estorbo — escupió — y más cuando tenga a su hijo... ¡seguro que hará algo estúpido! — Miro a la chica quién lo observaba con miedo — mi respuesta es ¡No!... ¡y es mi última palabra! — Dijo autoritario

—Vendrás conmigo — habló Akane mirando a la chica, mientras recibía una mirada fulminante de un ojiazul.

Bankotsu se acercó a zancadas molesto con la peli azul. La tomó del brazo con brusquedad llevándosela un poco apartada de los demás.

— ¡Oye!... ¡suéltame idiota! ... ¡ ¿qué rayos te pasa?! — Le grito Akane.

— ¿Qué qué me pasa?... ¡¿ERES ESTÚPIDA O QUÉ?! — le dijo sarcásticamente y molesto — ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que si la llevas, estropeará nuestra misión? ... solo nos retrasará — le dijo mirándola desde arriba, agachando la cabeza por la diferencia de estatura, ya que ella le llegaba casi a su pecho.

— Primero... me vas soltando... — le dijo tirando con fuerza del brazo — y segundo... que sea la amiga de tu hermano y que tengamos una misión, el mismo día y en el mismo lugar eso no quiere decir que voy hacer caso a lo que digas — le dijo con mirada desafiante — Yo no soy como las mujeres a las que debes de estar acostumbrado... que cuando dices salta, ellas lo hacen — dijo con el dedo índice picándole el pecho, sin quitarle la mirada — A Mí, no me mandas, ahórrate tus aires de macho dominante porque eso no funciona conmigo... así que haz lo tuyo que yo haré lo mío. — se dio vuelta bruscamente haciendo que su cabello golpeara el pecho de un Bankotsu muy cabreado, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a que le hagan caso, en especial las mujeres.

Una vez que comenzaron a descender por la puerta subterránea, Bankotsu le decía a Jakotsu. — Tu amiguita es una necia... — dijo molesto por la actitud de la joven.

— Es igual que tú, en eso son parecidos... También son obstinados y una vez que se les mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien les cambie de parecer — decía Jakotsu con diversión.

— Harían una linda pareja — habló burlón Kyokotsu.

— Si, si, si... se llevarían a las patadas — dijo entre risas Ginkotsu sin llamar mucho la atención. Y sus hermanos estaban igual de divertidos, bueno casi todos, su líder quería matarlos.

Mientras avanzaban por un pasillo de paredes blancas lisas se toparon con una puerta de acero. Al abrirla comenzaron a oír gritos desgarradores en distintas direcciones, en su mayoría mujeres, pero a la distancia también se mezclaba con las de los niños.

Tenían 3 pasillos, izquierda, centro y derecha, por lo que se dividieron en 3 grupos; a la izquierda iban Renkotsu, Kyokotsu y Suikotsu. En el camino del centro Bankotsu, Mukotsu y Ginkotsu. Y a la derecha, Akane, Jakotsu y la peli rosa .Antes de separarse la joven les advirtió que se toparían con los laboratorios y que estos estaban muy bien custodiados.

* * *

El grupo de Akane se dirigió a las oficinas, después de unos minutos, escucharon disparos y gritos.

— Tus hermanitos sí que son escandalosos. — habló Akane por la poca discreción que tenían los Shichinintai.

— Es que les gusta llamar la atención — contestó divertido Jakotsu.

— Es aquí. — dijo la chica señalado una puerta de madera con cerradura digital.

— Esto me llevará algo de tiempo. — dijo la peli azul viendo el tablero digital, ya que era la única forma de abrirla. — Jak. Tú busca al niño y libera a los demás... yo me encargo de la lista. Luego te alcanzó. — le pidió a su amigo ya que confiaba en sus habilidades en pelea para proteger a la joven.

— Bueno por fin me uniré a la fiesta... dejó el resto en tus manos amiga — dijo el afeminado a la peli azul.

— Ten cuidado y cuídala. — Viendo como se iban y comenzó con su trabajo.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras que en el grupo de Bankotsu...

— Baya parece que Renkotsu, Kyokotsu y Suikotsu ya empezaron la festichola — habló Mukotsu.

— sssh — hizo seña a sus hermanos el líder al escuchar que se acercaban oficiales de seguridad y en cuanto los vieron comenzaron los ataques — pfh... bueno hasta que por fin me voy a divertir — dijo y se lanzó al ataque esquivando un disparo que roso su mejilla y sacando su alabarda, le corto la cabeza al que le disparo, haciendo rodar la parte amputada como pelota y dejando rastros de sangre. — ¡¿Por qué demonios quieren lastimar mi rostro?! ¡Es más bello que el de ustedes! — dijo mirando a sus hermanos, los cuales les cayó una gota por su nuca.

Ignorando a su hermano, Mukotsu y Ginkotsu atacaban a los de seguridad, los cuales llegaban con más refuerzos.

Mukotsu atacaba escupiendo veneno y ácido en la cara de los custodios, estos caían desfigurados, su piel se caía de apoco, como pollo desmechado.

Ginkotsu embestía con su rifle Lakeside Machine, calibre 22 que dispara 1.680 tiros por minuto y 28 por segundo.

—Hermano, sino quieres que te disparen, toma un arma y dales en la cabeza — dijo divertido Ginkotsu a Bankotsu.

— Si les disparo sería muy aburrido.

—Entonces no te quejes — dijo Mukotsu.

—Me quejo por que estas basuras disparan a mi rostro — dijo molesto el ojiazul mirando a sus hermanos, distraído de un disparo con escopeta del que no se percató... pero por la cortina de humo venenosa, cortesía de Mukotsu, no distinguía... aun que el impacto nunca llegó.

— ¡ya deja de lloriquear como niña! — Oyó una voz femenina —... ¿o acaso eres más raro que Jakotsu? — dijo divertida Akane disparando al cuello a barios tipos.

— ¡¿Qué mierda dices estúpida?!... ¡yo no soy raro! — habló muy enojado, desquitándose con 3 sujetos que no veían nada por el humo, cortándolos en dos.

— Mira... si eres gay ¡que no te de pena!...Jak es feliz siéndolo, no veo por qué tú no... — soltó mientras avanzaba por el humo a toda prisa, dejando atrás a un Bankotsu muy irritado y con la palabra en la boca.

— ¡A noo!... ¡a mi ninguna mujer me llama raro, gay y huye sin ningún castigo! — grito yendo detrás de la peli azul insolente, derribando a los que se encontraban en su camino. Dejando a sus dos hermanos quienes mientras atacaban no paraban de reírse a carcajadas por lo dichos de Akane.

**Continuara…**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo iré subiendo hasta igualar con los capítulos de la otra página donde estoy actualizando.**

**Gracias a los comentarios de :**

*** Znta.**

***Anónima CD.**

***circuito caso.**

***Invitado**

***Invitado**

***Invitado.**

**A los invitados aunque no mencionen sus nombres, lo cual, respeto su anonimato. Les agradezco al igual a los demás que dejan su huella por aquí, por su tiempo y que les guste mi trabajo. Este es el primer fic que hago y saber que es bien aceptado es un gusto.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Besossssssss! ^ 0 ^ /**


	5. Chapter 5 El escape

**Los personajes de Ranma y de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**La historia es creación de mi seso.**

_**-"Los personajes piensan."-**_

_**-Los personajes hablan.-**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**Capitulo 5: El escape.**

— ¡Rayos!... — se quejo Akane agarrándose el brazo izquierdo donde un flujo carmesí descendía por su extremidad — ¿Quién me manda a salvar el trasero de un idiota? — se reprochaba mientras se escondía en un cuarto de cámaras donde era monitoreado todo el establecimiento donde se encontraban.

Ella se arrancó un pedazo de tela de la remera de la parte de abajo dejando su perfecto abdomen a la vista. Comenzó a venderse la herida, la cual, quemaba de manera horrible. — ¡Mierda! — vociferaba mientras presionaba para detener la hemorragia.

Se asomo a la puerta para ver que nadie venía, pero sus sentidos le indicaban peligro. Ni bien asomo su cabeza y como auto reflejo, saco su revólver y apuntó a la cabeza del agresor, al igual que él, que al mismo tiempo llevó su arma al cuello de ella.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!... ¡pude haberte volado los sesos! — dijo enfada por la aparición de Bankotsu.

— Pfh... Y yo pude a verte rebanado el cuello — alegó el mercenario.

— ¡Vete al diablo! — gruñó molesta ya que ambos se pudieron a ver matado, si no fuese porque tienen buenos reflejos.

Akane se disponía a salir pero Bankotsu la tomó del brazo sin y la jaló hacia dentro con brusquedad. Cerrando la puerta con el pie y apoyando a la chica en la puerta. Akane no entendía nada y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos mirando los dos zafiros que él tenía por ojos. Por un momento se sintió perder en ellos y en el bello rostro del joven, que no le quitaba la vista de sus facciones. Luego de que ella pestañeo para salir del hipnotismo en el que se sentía atrapada…

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? — habló con mirada desafiante alzando el rostro para enfrentar al impertinente joven.

— ¿Que, qué hago? ... — dijo de manera sarcástica agachándose un poco para estar a la misma altura de sus ojos, ya que ella le llegaba apenas al pecho. Colocó sus brazos al costado de la cabeza de ella para que no se escape — Ninguna mocosa me dice raro... y mucho menos que soy gay y delante de mis hermanos — decía mientras se acercaba muy despacio a su rostro, sin quitarle la mirada —...y se larga así, como así, sin recibir ningún castigo — hablando a milímetros de sus labios — _"esta chiquilla no sabe con quién se metió"_— pensó él amenazante sin quitar sus orbes de aquellos marrones.

Akane estaba helada por la actitud del joven mercenario — _"¿Este quién se cree?… ¿piensa que me va a intimidar con esa actitud? ... ¿Con esa mirada que parecen dos piedras preciosas? ... ¡Qué mierda estoy diciendo?!"_ — entre cerró un poco sus ojos y lo miro retadora — ¿Qué me vas a golpear? — desafió, pero el morocho solo negó con la cabeza muy lentamente, sin quitar sus orbes sobre ella. Esa mirada la incomodaba, pero más lo hacía su acercamiento, aunque no se lo notaba o eso creía… eso sentía. — Ja, ja, ja... perro que ladra no muerde — dijo de una, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Yo no muerdo... — le dijo al oído, haciendo que se le ponga la piel de gallina. La tomó de la cintura con una mano y sostuvo la cabeza con la otra, aplicando fuerza para que no se moviera y ella volvió a mirarlo sorprendida por el accionar de él —... solo beso — sentenció el mercenario y atrapó sus labios... ella abría grande los ojos sin entender cómo es que estaba pasando aquello. Al sentir aquellos labios masculinos moverse sobre los suyos el razonamiento y un escalofrió invadieron en ella como un relámpago, por lo que comenzó a forcejear para zafarse del agarre pero le era imposible, él era más fuerte que ella.

Bankotsu comenzó a morder muy suave los labios de ella, al ver que no había respuesta llevó la mano que tenía en la cintura a la cola de ella haciendo que está abriese su boca en protesta. Él, victorioso invadió su interior bucal con su lengua saboreando, degustando, arrasando todo a su paso.

Akane estaba pérdida, no supo en qué momento, pero se encontró respondiendo a aquel beso, el cual era exigente y adictivo, que logro hacer que perdiera la razón de todo, de dónde estaban y de quién era.

Una sacudida eléctrica hizo saltar chispa por el cuerpo de ambos. Bankotsu atrajo la delgada figura de ella contra su cuerpo masculino y agresivo, su mano que tenía en la cabeza de ella se movía sintiendo la suavidad de sus cabellos, despeinándola; ella colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de él y las llevó al abdomen donde se entretuvo tocando aquella zona por sobre la ropa. La boca dominante de él la arrastró a un mundo de pura sensación que ella jamás había sentido, ni con Ranma.

El morocho se olvidó de todo y se encontró disfrutando de esa batalla de lenguas que tenían, pero la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente por lo que tuvieron que deshacer la unión. Cuando abrieron los ojos, él se encontraba perdido por las sensaciones que había sentido, la miraba muy fijo, recorría con sus zafiros el rostro de la joven que respiraba con dificultad, su pelo algo alborotado y su boca colorada, algo inflamada, por causa del beso apasionado pero que la hacían lucir muy sexy, tentadora.

La peli azul aun estaba en shock — _"¿qué... qué carajo fue eso?... ¿Cómo se atreve esté a besarme y? ¡¿DE ESA MANERA?! ¡¿Acaso planeaba devorarme o qué?! ... me... ¡me beso! Y ¿Qué demonios fue eso que sentí?... Jamás me habían besado así, Ranma nunca lo hizo, ¡NO DE ESTA FORMA! ... tiene unos labios que saben a miel adictiva. ¡NO! ¡ESO NUNCA! ... ¡JAMÁS! ¡No pienso ser una idiota de nuevo y menos con éste!"_ —pensaba Akane saliendo de su trance y viendo que él no decía nada, solo la miraba también agitado y antes que lo hiciera le dio un rodillazo en la entre pierna — ¡Por atrevido!

El joven solo atinó a llevar sus manos hacia su amigo e inclinarse — Maldita... porque me hiciste eso... — decía adolorido con voz fina y mirando a su agresora.

— ¿y todavía lo preguntas? — Dijo sarcástica — tú me besaste... ¿Qué pretendías con eso? — Le recriminó.

— Tú empezaste dudando de mi hombría — dijo mirándola acusadoramente.

— Aaaa... bueno... — Con los brazos en la cintura — Resulta que yo tengo la culpa por ofender tu virilidad de macho... eres raro lo digo y lo sostengo — le habló desafiante y con una media sonrisa.

— Pfh, no te hagas... bien que respondiste al beso...y te gustó... — dijo divertido viendo como ella se ponía colorada.

Akane se paralizó, era verdad lo que él decía. Le había correspondido y lo peor de todo es que le gustó y quería más. Pero no — _"Admitir eso es como morir, primero muerta."_— pensó la peli azul ya que el morocho profetizaba de ser más orgulloso que su ex y admitirlo solo agrandaría su ego — Ya quisieras... solo fingí — dijo despreocupada, mientras que Bankotsu la miraba con una ceja levantada, el no le creía. — Eso no se le puede llamar beso... me han besado mejor y mejores — habló muy segura de su mentira cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada para no ser detectada. Fijo su visita a los monitores que tenía cerca y se sorprendió al ver las imágenes.

Los hermanos de Bankotsu peleaban sin ninguna dificultad dejando el suelo cubierto de sangre y eliminando lo que se les cruzaban en el camino.

Vio a Jakotsu con la mujer liberando al niño, hijo de la joven, y salvando a los demás infantes. Volvió su mirada a los demás monitores y observó en uno como le abrían el pecho a una joven, que en su rostro, reflejaba dolor agonizante, ya sin vida. Las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías, le estaban extrayendo su corazón... y de seguro como el resto de sus órganos.

En otro se divisaba a una niña de 13 años ser golpeada y violada sin piedad. En otro unos pequeños mellizos de 8 años eran sometidos a unos extraños experimentos, dentro de una pequeña habitación transparente.

Bankotsu le decía que ella no sabía besar, que no era nada linda, pero no recibía respuesta. La chica que tenía enfrente había cambiado su semblante completamente, tenía el rostro inexpresable y en sus ojos desprendía furia.

— Tus hermanitos te deben estar buscando — habló caminando pasando por el lado de Bankotsu que solo la miraba.

— ¿Y tú que harás? — cuestionó el ojiazul que no recibió respuesta. La chica salió del cuarto y él la siguió, por lo que no sabía por qué. Miró el brazo izquierdo de la peli azul. — Te hirieron — le dijo sosteniéndole el brazo — ¡Esto te pasa por no tener cuidado! — Le reprendió.

— Esto me pasa por salvar el trasero de un rarito de ojos azules — soltó tirando del brazo y seguir su camino — ¿Por qué no mejor te largas a buscar al tipo por el que vinieron y me dejas en paz? — vociferó alterada, su sangre hervía de rabia no podía quitar las imágenes de su cabeza, quería hacer algo, liberar a las víctimas y acabar con los desgraciados que disfrutaban dañar a otros.

— ¡YA te dije que no soy raro y deja de llamarme así!...ya te demostré que no lo soy — decía caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ja... si lo que tu digas — contestó sarcástica — Jakotsu también puede hacerlo, si quisiera, pero a diferencia de ti él no lo oculta, al contrario lo demuestra libremente. — Dándole una mirada pícara — Deberías de aprender de él.

La chica le estaba sacando de quicio, se iba a encargar de demostrarle de la mejor manera de que no era gay. Cuando se disponía a actuar de la nada salieron más guardias...

Ninguno de los dos retrocedía, Bankotsu los eliminaba con su alabarda, cortando cuellos, torsos... dejando un comentario en cada paso que daba. Akane no se quedaba atrás, cada tiro era certero, mortal. Cuando se le terminaron las balas vio que en la cintura del mercenario cargaba una Magnum 22 automática, se la arrebató sin preguntar. Cada tiro que gatillaba era directamente mortal, apuntaba corazón, frente, ojo y tráquea, no vacilaba.

Llegaron a una especie de laboratorio. Allí tenían a unos niños capturados dentro de una pequeña habitación de cristal, donde eran monitoreados. Algunos yacían sin vida, otros lloraban pidiendo a sus madres con gritos desgarradores que harían compadecer a cualquiera, pero no era el caso de aquellas personas que se encontraban con sus rostros gélidos, haciendo oídos sordos a los llantos de las criaturas, dedicándose a solo concentrarse a sus labores, llenando planillas con los procedimientos de los tratamientos en cada usuario, revisando los antídotos que servían y que no se terminaran para que siguiera con sus experimentos a sus anchas. A ellos les importaba poco si con los que trataban eran niños, los cuales, podrían ser sus hijos, nietos, sobrinos… no les interesaba en lo más mínimo, por lo que los chiquillos podrían romperse las cuerdas bocales llamando a sus padres para que los rescaten, que eso a ellos les tenia sin cuidado... Akane no soporto más y se le fue encima a un guardia que callaba a los infantes a latigazos. Le hizo un profundo corte en la espalda del tipo con un cuchillo que portaba. El sujeto era un ropero andante por su musculatura. No se quejo de la herida, solo miró con desprecio a la joven.

— Vaya, pareces King Kong por lo grandote y feo... No mentira él era mil veces más lindo que tú — le dijo burlona y el hombre le dio un latigazo que ella agarró, le quitó el arma para luego envolverle en el cuello y ahorcarle.

Bankotsu no se quedo atrás, él se encargaba de dos sujetos que comenzaron a atacarlo pero uno terminó degollado y el otro desnucado; luego se encargaron de los enfermos, asistentes de laboratorio y doctores y científicos, los cuales se encargaban de los experimentos con los niños. La peli azul acabó con casi todos ellos. Cuando tenía a un hombre canoso de unos 56 años de 1,65 de altura, delgado de ojos celeste y rasgos extranjero, al cual, lo tenía por el cuello a punto de matarlo, Bankotsu la detuvo.

— A éste no lo mates... es el que vine a buscar — dijo sosteniendo el brazo de la chica donde ella ejercía presión en el cuello del viejo, el cual, ya se estaba poniendo morado.

— Es todo tuyo — dijo fría y se dirigió a las habitaciones transparentes donde estaban los chicos. Destrozó las puertas de un solo golpe — ¿Pueden caminar? — preguntó cambiando su semblante de fría sanguinaria a una dulce mujer. Y aquello sorprendió a Bankotsu.

—_"¿Cómo puede cambiar tan rápido de actitud alguien que recién estuvo matando como si nada?"_ — pensó el líder mercenario.

Recorrieron todas las habitaciones dejando un tendal de muertos y tras de ellos los niños y mujeres que fueron liberando. En el camino se toparon con Renkotsu que atacaba con ametralladora en cada mano y en su espalda cargaba una bazuca.; Kyokotsu arremetía con boleadoras y destrozando huesos con su fuerza monstruosa. Y Suikotsu tenía en sus manos garras de acero, con los que degollaba y desgarraba lo que se encontraba en el camino. Los tres estaban muy entretenidos, disfrutando con su masacre.

— ¡Oigan! es hora de irnos — les dijo Bankotsu.

— ¿Hermano ya encontraste al científico? — pregunto Renkotsu.

— Si — Mostrando el bulto que tenía en una bolsa de lona que arrastraba con una soga como si fuera un perro.

— Ten...te la devuelvo... gracias — dijo Akane dándole el arma y recibiendo una mirada sorpresiva del ojiazul.

— La necesitarás — le contestó.

— No, ya no — dijo siguiendo su camino.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué vas a hacer con los críos y las mujeres? — dijo sosteniéndole el brazo lastimado, sin darse cuenta, haciendo que la joven solo se liberará del agarre de un tirón, sin demostrar dolor, aunque le era insoportable.

— Vengan conmigo. Me encargaré que escapen de aquí — dijo la peli azul a los rescatados. — Ustedes se pueden ir, su trabajo ya término — le dijo al líder.

— Yo no recibo órdenes de una mujer — dijo machista y soberbio.

— ¿Qué hará señorita? — habló Suikotsu tratando de que esos dos no se maten.

— Buscar a Jakotsu y volar esta porquería.

—Yo quiero ayudar en eso. Quiero probar mi chica. — decía Renkotsu acariciando su bazuca con amor.

—Y yo que creí que los únicos raros eran Jak y éste — apuntando a un Bankotsu que arrugaba su frente, empezando a enojarse.

— ¡Ya para con eso de una maldita vez! – vociferó el ojiazul.

— ¿De qué hablan? — cuestionó Kyokotsu le iba a responder Akane pero el ojiazul le ganó.

— Nada — miro a su hermano y luego a la joven — Tú y yo aclararemos esto después — con su mirada amenazante que hizo temblar a sus hermanos y a los demás presentes, menos a la chica que tenía delante.

— Ahí si... que miedo — dijo irónica — Ni creas que se repetirá lo de antes. Me tomaste desprevenida pero no se va a repetir... — se acercó al joven líder con mirada desafiante — Antes muerta. — dictaminó y se fue indicando a los demás que la siguieran.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso, hermano? ¿No me digas que hiciste algo indebido? — Pregunto Renkotsu.

— ¿Quién hizo algo indebido? — pregunto Mukotsu, junto con Ginkotsu que acababan de llegar.

— Bankotsu le hizo algo a la amiga de Jakotsu. — dijo Kyokotsu divertido con la mirada pícara, mirando a su hermano Bankotsu y todas las miradas cayeron sobre el susodicho.

— Yo no hice nada. — dijo como nene chiquito que hace travesura.

— ¿No me digas que la acosaste por qué te llamó raro? — habló Suikotsu.

— Ella me dijo que era gay... ¡A MI AL GRAN BANKOTSU SHICHININTAI...UNA MUJER! — habló indignado y molesto.

— ¿... y que hiciste? — habló Kyokotsu guardando de que su boca no se curvara dibujando una sonrisa.

—La bese. — dijo despreocupado.

— ¿Y qué hizo ella? — pregunto Renkotsu muy atento.

— Respondió al beso y le gustó — habló Bankotsu victorioso, mostrando su típica sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Ella no se enojo? ¿No hizo nada? — habló Renkotsu arqueando una ceja mirando a su hermano quien se tenso.

— No. — dándole la espalda como si nada.

Sus hermanos se miraban entre ellos, presentían que Bankotsu les ocultaba algo.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**_Pov. Akane._**

—Esto tipos salen como hormigas. ¿Qué acaso los clonan o qué? — Dije harta de que sigan apareciendo los de seguridad, justo en ese momento vi a Jakotsu — ¡Por fin te encuentro! — le grite mientras golpeaba la tráquea de un custodio a quien luego le arrebato un arma.

— Tengo muchas personas — me dijo mientras rebanaba a dos sujetos con su espada a una velocidad increíble... le dispare a uno que le apuntaba a la cabeza de mi amigo, le volé la masa encefálica de un tiro. Pero sentí un profundo dolor en mi costilla derecha. — ¡Akane! — grito Jakotsu viéndome que estaba de rodillas.

Él cortó el pecho del que me disparo y lo decapitado sin contemplación. Me puse de pie pero mi cuerpo me estaba reclamando el desgaste físico, disimule mi cansancio lo mejor que pude.

— ¡OIGAN BASURAS! ¡Si no quieren terminar como estos, será mejor que se larguen! — Les grite apuntando a los cadáveres que yacían en el suelo —...Ah se me olvidaba… en 20 minutos el lugar volará en mil pedazos. — les dije. Los guardias dudaban pero de pronto sonó la alarma.

— ALERTA, ALERTA... 20 MINUTOS PARA LA DESTRUCCIÓN, REPITO 20 MINUTOS PARA LA DESTRUCCIÓN... — anuncio la alarma en todo el lugar. Y si estos tipos tenían dudas, esto les despejó todo. Comenzaron a desesperarse por salir lo antes posible de allí.

— ¿Tú hiciste lo de la alarma? — me preguntó Jakotsu divertido.

— Me declaro culpable. — Le conteste con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa — Ay que irnos pronto. — nos pusimos en camino. Llegamos a una especie de estacionamiento allí había camiones y tanques de guerrilla.

Las chicas y niños se distribuyeron en distintos camiones, nos agradecieron y se fueron.

— Muchas gracias señorita, gracias joven Jakotsu — Habló emocionada y sincera la chica de cabello rosa con su niño en brazos — Gracias por salvarnos de este infierno.

— De nada... — le dije dándole una sonrisa, feliz de que este bien su hijo — ahora vayan y cuídate y cuida de este hermoso niño — Tocando la mejilla de la criatura. Él tenía el pelo del mismo color de la madre y sus ojos los tenía de un color miel.

Una vez que todos se habían ido, nosotros nos dispusimos a hacer lo mismo.

—¡oye! — oí detrás de mí. No hacía falta darme vuelta para saber que esa voz venía del "macho dominante engreído". Solo le faltaba golpearse el pecho y cartón lleno.

— Creo que te llaman Jak. — le dije a mi amigo e ignorando por completo al idiota de su hermano.

— Chicos hay que salir o volaremos junto con el lugar — dijo Jak a sus hermanos.

— Si ya lo oímos...y yo que quería probar mi bazuca — habló cabizbajo Renkotsu.

— Aún estás a tiempo. — Le hablé sin darme vuelta — Puedes disparar a aquellos tambos de gasolina y a los tanques de guerrilla para que la destrucción sea antes.

Me estaba comenzando a marear, el dolor del brazo y de las costillas parecían agujas. Tenía que salir rápido. Cuando comencé a caminar el piso se movía...o ¿era yo?... cuando abrí los ojos sentí que me sujetaban de la cintura una mano cálida.

— Oye ¿Qué te sucede, no me digas que te ibas a desmayar?... ja las mujeres sí que son débiles, se desmayan por nada — ¡Hay no!... yo pensé que era Jakotsu, justo tenía que ser éste idiota engreído.

— Quítame tus manotas si no quieres que te golpee de nuevo… ya sabes dónde — le dije amenazante.

Salimos del lugar... Jakotsu y yo fuimos en la moto con la que llegamos al establecimiento y sus hermanos, en una camioneta negra. Cuando estuvimos a unos 5 kilómetros oímos la explosión. Los locos hermanos de mi amigo festejaban como si estuvieran viendo fuegos artificiales — Lo único que les falta es que canten el feliz cumpleaños — dije sarcástica.

— Si quieres lo hacemos — habló el idiota de Bankotsu con una sonrisa burlona. Opte por ignorarlo.

— Jak... llévame al hotel y luego ve con tus hermanos, creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar — le dije a mi amigo.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Quieres que te deje sola después de lo que pasó?! ...y encima con las heridas que tienes... ¡¿acaso crees que no se qué te duelen?! — me lo dijo girando su cuello, viéndome de reojo y luego miro a uno de sus hermanos — ¿Suikotsu podrías curarla? — Le preguntó — Él sabe de medicina — me informa con una sonrisa esperando que responda.

— Será un placer. — habló Suikotsu dándome una sonrisa sincera.

Solo suspire resignada. Ya estaba muy cansada para discutir y apoyando mi frente sobre la espalda de mí amigo... — Esta bien.

Luego de una hora de viaje llegamos a una gran casa de dos pisos con un enorme jardín. Con algunos árboles cerca. La fachada de la casa era de color celeste... el living amplio, en el centro se hallaba un plasma de 52", un juego de Living negro terciopelado con unos almohadones rojos de la misma tela y con una mesita ratonera de vidrio. El lugar era decorado con cuadro de la familia, en el cual, se veía a Jakotsu cuando tenía como 10 años, junto a sus hermanos y dos adultos, que debían de ser sus padres.

— Akane acompáñame. — me dijo Suikotsu y lo seguí.

_**Fin Pov. Akane.**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

—La base número 20 fue destruida señor. — habló un hombre mayor de unos 60 años, canoso, pelo corto, de traje gris oscuro, corbata azul, camisa blanca y zapatos negros. El hombre tenía rasgos extranjeros por su color de piel oscura. — También fueron asesinados la mayoría de los guardias, doctores y enfermeros.

— ¿Qué pasó con las ratas de laboratorio y la mercancía? — habló un hombre que se encontraba sentado en su sillón de escritorio dándole la espalda al moreno, mientras apreciaba el mar a través de una gran ventana que le brindaba la hermosa vista.

— Todos escaparon...un grupo apareció destruyendo todo, liberando a los recluidos.

— ¿Eran policías? — habló el sujeto muy tranquilo y sin darse vuelta.

— No señor... según los que escaparon llamaron diciendo que eran 9 personas: 6 hombres y 2 mujeres... aunque otros dijeron que se trataban de 7 hombres y 1 mujer, porque el otro sujeto tenía aire de ser raro... — decía confundido el hombre, sacando del bolsillo de su saco un sobre que lo dejó sobre el escritorio — Estos son los que violaron la seguridad hace unas horas.

—Gracias Robert puedes retirarte — Le indicó. Una vez que Robert salió de la oficina amplia y moderna, con una gran biblioteca con diversos libros de distintas especialidades, un mini bar de roble, un amplio sillón de 3 cuerpos y 2 individuales de cuero marrón oscuro brilloso; Una gran alfombra que era la piel original de un oso Grizzly con su expresión agresiva . Una laptop mostraba las imágenes de nuestros amigos mercenarios pero detuvo el video cuando le llamo la atención una peli azul que no dudaba en atacar mortalmente a sus adversarios.

—Kyoko... tú deberías estar muerta... yo me encargué de ti. — Decía sin exaltación, con voz fría, calculador y amenazante — Me las pagarás... tu traición me la voy a cobrar, te haré sufrir... gritaras para mí y serás mía antes de que desprenda el corazón de tu pecho — con sonrisa siniestra y de excitación.

Llamó a su secretaria indicando que se comunique con unas personas y que los haga ir de inmediato... luego de unos 20 minutos dos sujetos aparecieron. El hombre misterioso les entrega una foto — La encuentran y me la traen... tal vez ponga resistencia, pueden golpearla pero no la maten... la quiero viva. — les indicó a los dos sujetos que salieron al momento.

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6 Estupor

**Los personajes de Ranma y de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**La historia es creación de mi seso.**

_**-"Los personajes piensan."-**_

_**-Los personajes hablan.-**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**Capitulo 6: Estupor.**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**Pov. Akane.**

— ¿Así que mi hermano te beso y tu correspondiste al beso, sin protestar ni nada? — preguntó Suikotsu mientras vendaba mi brazo. Tuvo que sacar la bala y hacer unos puntos, por suerte el proyectil no tocó ninguna arteria... pero ¿por qué me decía eso?... ok, admito que correspondí al beso sin darme cuenta estúpidamente... ¿Pero cómo está eso de que?… ¡¿no me queje ni nada?!

— ¿Quién te dijo que no me queje? — cuestione algo molesta, mirando a Suikotsu que ya había terminado con mi brazo y se centraba en la otra herida de las costillas.

— Bankotsu... ¿Acaso es mentira? — me decía muy calmado mientras me limpiaba la lesión de la costilla derecha.

— Si es mentira... Porque recuerdo muy bien que le di un rodillazo — le dije con mucho orgullo — ¡auch! — _"¡¿Rayos esa aguja tenía que ser tan grande?!"_

— Lo siento, es la anestesia para que no te duela cuando te haga los puntos... ¿Y a dónde sí se puede saber? — me cuestionó Suikotsu.

— ¿A dónde qué? — le dije... O.O Genial otra vez la aguja con hilo.

— El rodillazo que le diste a mi hermano. ¿A dónde fue?

— En... su entrepierna... — dije apenada. Me dedique a mirar a otro lado sentía mis mejillas arder ante mi declaración.

— Ja, ja, ja... eso no se lo habrá esperado. — Habló divertido Suikotsu — Él habló muy seguro de que tú no hiciste nada... así que era eso lo que ocultaba.

—_ "Pero esto no se queda así, ese imbécil me va a oír"_ — Después de que Suikotsu atendió mis heridas me dispuse a salir y observe por el pasillo de la casa, al besucón mentiroso entrando a uno de los cuartos del lugar.

Cuando estaba a punto de encararlo, Suikotsu me llama, por lo que tuve que regresar.

— Akane... trata de no mover mucho tu brazo, sino tendrás que usar un cabestrillo, lo cual no tengo. Así que evita que se te abran los puntos y no solo del brazo también de tu otra herida. — me dijo Suikotsu muy amablemente con una hermosa sonrisa.

— Si tendré cuidado... y muchas gracias Suikotsu — Le dije sonriendo y salí de allí ya que él se quedó limpiando sus instrumentos.

Cuando me detuve en frente de la puerta por donde entró Bankotsu, ingrese de una sin llamar a la puerta... pero allí no estaba —"¿Se habrá ido? "— fue lo que pensé... Cuando me disponía a dar la vuelta para salir, escuche un ruido que provenía de detrás de otra puerta, la cual, estaba entre abierta. Pasé directamente... estaba molesta, tenía ganas de golpearlo, de dejarle en el suelo hasta que sangre... pero todo mi enojo, toda mi violencia, se fue por un tubo...debí haber golpeado la puerta o gritarle detrás de ésta... yo y mis impulsos.

_**Fin pov. Akane.**_

_**Narra la autora...**_

Bueno como Akane se quedó con la mente en blanco, les cuento que paso...

La peli azul encontró a su objetivo, éste se encontraba en el baño y ella entró sin pensar en la consecuencia... Una hermosa consecuencia.

El baño de paredes blancas, a la izquierda un gran espejo con un marco negro, debajo un lavamanos color blanco rectangular y debajo de éste, unos juegos de toallas y tallón que estaban enrollados muy prolijamente. El piso era de cerámica de color gris claro. Frente del lavamanos, a dos metros de distancia, había un inodoro blanco y al lado un bidé... y al frente de la puerta a cuatro metros una media bañera y una ducha que se encontraba en el techo y una cortina blanca larga, la cual, estaba completamente corrida a un lado… dejando ver al propietario del lugar completamente como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

El agua caliente producía un gran vapor pero se podía distinguir al joven líder de espalda con su gran melena suelta, donde el agua caía como una suave lluvia sobre esa cascada que a medida se humedecía más y más adhiriéndose a la gran espalda morena y brillante que le brindaba el líquido. Los músculos bien definidos sin exageración lo hacían lucir más atlético de lo que aparentaba.

La marcada línea de su espina dorsal, justo por donde unas gotas descendían hasta esos firmes y marcados glúteos masculinos que invitaban a ser tocados. Él comenzó a darse la vuelta, por lo que quedó frente a una peli azul colorada y su color fue en aumento con lo que veía, sin percatarse que el moreno noto su presencia. Éste optó por hacer de cuenta que ella no estaba allí para divertirse un rato con la chiquilla mirona.

Akane estaba en shock… aunque con la mirada seguía los movimientos de la mano del ojiazul que era como si la hechizara… esa mano que paseaba por su bien formado pecho bronceado yendo por sus abdominales que no eran exageradamente marcados.

Akane seguía el recorrido de esa mano que llegaba hasta "aquello" que no espero ver de él. Notó esa parte de la anatomía del joven, de la cual, estaba muy orgulloso el ojiazul, su masculinidad grande, gruesa a pesar de no estar erecta.

Con una gran sonrisa arrogante y mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes...

— Yo sabía que un beso no era suficiente... te quedaste con gana de más... —hablaba divertido mientras se en jabonaba el pecho — si quieres te puedes bañar conmigo... hasta te dejo que me en jabones todo el cuerpo — habló triunfante viendo que la estaba incomodando a más no poder.

—_"¡Demonios esto no puede ser!... ¡Vamos cuerdas vocales funcionen! ... ¡Y tu corazón ya deja de latir así!... esta bien tiene un muy buen cuerpo... sin contar su "amigo"... y besa muy bien"._ — Tratando de pasar saliva y mandar aire a sus pulmones... — Por... ¿por qué le dijiste a tus hermanos que me besaste y que yo no hice nada?... ¡como si me hubiese gustado! — dijo fingiendo molestia y tratando de posar sus ojos en el rostro del chico. Quien la miraba muy divertido.

— Porque es verdad. Tú me besaste también... y de lengüita. — dijo con cizaña, aun más divertido, muy feliz incomodándola.

— ¡Eres un idiota! Yo... ¡Yo no hice eso!... ¡fuiste tú!...¡ tú me besaste por la fuerza! ¡Pervertido! — soltó indignada pero aun muy roja.

— ¿Si yo soy un pervertido, tú que eres? ... llevas minutos ahí parada viéndome bañar... viéndome desnudo... un poco más y me violas con la mirada — mientras deslizaba su mano por su abdomen y llegando a su miembro, mientras miraba el rostro de Akane que en cualquier momento explotaba de lo rojo vivo que estaba.

— ¡yo... yo no! — Dijo titubeando completamente colorada aun siguiendo los movimientos de la mano del ojiazul que hipnotizaba — Aaaasssh — salió de allí, dejando a un Bankotsu que se reía a carcajadas por como dejo a la insolente y agresiva peli azul.

—_"¡Estúpido y sensual Bankotsu!"_ — Pensaba Akane aún con las pulsaciones aceleradas — Tengo que salir de aquí, no quiero volver a ver a ese idiota en lo que me queda de vida. — dijo acelerada.

Encontró en el Living a casi todos los hermanos, menos a Suikotsu y por supuesto a Bankotsu quien de seguro seguía en el baño descostillándose de la risa... Akane le dijo a Jakotsu que se iría al hotel para darse un baño y descansar.

— Entonces voy con vos. — le dijo Jakotsu.

— No... Tú te quedas... se cuanto extrañaste a tus hermanos y ahora, aunque sea por pocas horas, quédate con ellos. — Decía mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo — Voy a estar bien. No me voy a tirar de un puente o a cortarme las venas, no necesito una niñera. — le dijo divertida haciendo puchero — Además necesito estar sola para pensar bien lo que voy hacer.

Jakotsu suspiro resignado... le entregó las llaves de la moto y ella se fue despidiéndose de los presentes. Luego de cinco minutos bajaban Suikotsu seguido de Bankotsu.

— ¿Donde esta Akane? — pregunto Suikotsu ya que no la veía por ningún lado.

— Regreso al hotel para descansar. — contestó el afeminado.

— "Así que huiste pequeña cobarde" — pensó Bankotsu entre risas.

— ¿Hermano, por qué dijo ella que no se iba a tirar de un puente o a cortarse las venas? — habló Renkotsu.

— Digamos que tuvo una pésima noche, solo espero que no cometa ninguna locura. — dijo preocupado por su amiga.

—... veo que le tienes mucho cariño a tu amiga. — dijo Bankotsu.

— Si, mucho...ella no me juzgó nunca desde que me conoció me ha aceptado tal y como soy. — dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica —...y me ha salvado la vida... si no fuese por ella en este momento estaría muerto.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE MUERTO?! — habló Kyokotsu al igual que el resto, ya que al ser Jakotsu el menor de los 7 siempre era el más cuidado.

— Hace un año, cuando me fui a Tailandia, conocí a unas personas, un grupo y nos hicimos amigos o eso creí...

_**Flash Black.**_

En una parte de Tailandia un grupo de jóvenes debatían en cómo deshacerse de forma "divertida" del nuevo.

— ¡Vestirlo de mujer! — dijo Kai-Mook una chica de cabello negro hasta por la cintura, piel bronceada, delgada y de estatura baja.

— Queremos que sufra no que se divierta — Habló Kiet un chico de pelo castaño oscuro, trigueño gordito, estatura baja.

— Yo digo que le rompamos las piernas y lo ahoguemos en el río — dijo divertido y de forma siniestra Channarong, un chico morocho, alto de ojos celestes de buen cuerpo.

— Yo lo quiero oír gritar como la loca que es... ¡jajajaja! ¿Así que por qué no lo arrojamos a las pirañas? — dijo Raylai una joven pelirroja con cuerpo de modelo, muy hermosa.

— Mm... También sirve si lo tiramos con los cocodrilos — habló Lawan otro chico, hermano gemelo de Kiet, pero este tenía mechas doradas en su caballo.

— Ok... queremos verlo sufrir y muerto... tengo la forma en que podemos divertirnos con él — habló Aroon líder del grupo, un chico atractivo de pelo negro, ojos oscuros, cuerpo atlético y alto. Con un alma siniestra y depravada.

Esto jóvenes tenían entre 18 y 19 años. Eran racistas, odiaban a los extranjeros, también a los homosexuales y transexuales... Desde que tenían 10 años, torturaban y mataban animales. Hasta que comenzaron a matar a personas. Su primera víctima fue una chica travesti estadounidense, ellos se hicieron pasar por sus amigos para que su víctima tomase confianza para luego desmembrarla viva arrojando sus restos a los leones.

Les encantó tanto matarla que siguieron haciéndolo. Buscaban extranjeros sean o no homosexuales o trans, hombres o mujeres, si tenía algún defecto físico a ellos no les importaba con tal de divertirse un rato, torturando a sus víctimas. Y en su lista seguía Jakotsu Shichinintai.

Jakotsu viajó a Tailandia por vacaciones y le gustó tanto que estaba pensando quedarse más tiempo, ya que, tampoco quería dejar a sus nuevos "amigos". Aunque eso implicase no ver por un tiempo a sus hermanos. Pero él quería conocer más de ese país, su cultura y más.

Una tarde Jakotsu se disponía a encontrarse con sus amigos. Ellos le dijeron que lo llevarían a presenciar un show. Él muy emocionado como niño chiquito, se visto con camisa blanca de mangas corta y de una tela fina. Porque allí la temperatura llegaba a los 40° grados... se colocó unos pantalones color hueso suelto y unas sandalias. Tomo su morral, sus anteojos de sol y salió al encuentro que según él se divertiría mucho.

El grupo de jóvenes iban en una camioneta roja descapotable; en los asientos de adelante iban: Raylai que conducía, en el asiento del acompañante Aroon quien llevaba sobre su regazo a Kai-Mook; Detrás estaban Jakotsu quien se sentía como un sándwich, porque a su derecha e izquierda se encontraban los gemelos Kiet y Lawan y detrás de Jak Channarong que se sostenía de los fierros de la camioneta.

Jakotsu se estaba preocupado ya que se estaban alejando demasiado de la ciudad y se adentraban a la selva cada vez más.

—_"¿Qué clase de show se sitúa en plena selva?"_ — pensó él, algo no estaba bien. Pidió regresar, pero fue ignorado… Cuando comenzó a moverse hacia adelante para decirle a Raylai que diera la vuelta y que lo dejará en la ciudad, sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Su visión comenzó a nublarse y luego todo se le hizo negro.

Jakotsu sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho otro por su hombro derecho y otro en la pierna izquierda... y así por el resto del cuerpo, empezando a sentir también los brazos tirantes y los pies inmovilizados.

— ¡Esta despertando! — escuchó la voz de una mujer.

— Quien le dé en la cara se gana una cena todo pago — escuchó otra voz pero esta era de un hombre.

—_"Esas voces las conozco"_— pensó tratando de aclarar la visita, puesto que el sol estaba muy fuerte y se le dificultaba ver con claridad hasta que pudo distinguir y recordar lo sucedido... vio a sus disque "amigos" con piedras en mano y con cara de diversión... para luego verse a él mismo atado a un tronco.

— ¡Se despertó el maricon! — dijo Kiet.

— Mejor, así será más divertido...así podremos escuchar sus gritos — dijo Raylai lanzando una piedra del tamaño de un puño, lastimando a Jakotsu en la nariz— ¡Le di, gane! — dijo eufórica.

— ¿Qué... les… pasa... por qué… me hacen… esto? — dijo con dificultad Jakotsu, el dolor en su cuerpo y las quemaduras causadas por el sol lo estaban matando de apoco. Su ropa clara estaba completamente manchada con tierra y sangre. El flujo de su nariz descendía por su boca, cuello y camisa.

— Porque nos encanta torturar y matar a putos como tú, bueno también a extranjeros — habló frío y divertido Aroon

— Nos divertirás así que llora, grita para nosotros — dijo divertido Kiet con una cámara filmadora en manos.

— ¡Auxilio! — Grito Jak imposibilitado a moverse — ¡aaaaah! — una lluvia de piedras dieron en todo su cuerpo: hombros, pecho, costillas, abdomen, pelvis, cadera, piernas... y el rostro no era la excepción. Su párpado izquierdo se estaba inflamado, en su frente tenía un gran chichón, sus pómulos cortados e inflamados, su boca sangrando y congestionado.

Después de una hora de desgarradores gritos, golpes y sangre, los cuervos comenzaron a aparecer.

— ¡Súper! Va a ser genial ver como los cuervos se comen su carne — habló entusiasmado Lawan.

Justo cuando un cuervo descendía directo al rostro de Jakotsu, una pequeña piedra ahuyentó al ave... De la maleza salió una joven de cabello azul oscuro largo, estatura media baja, ojos marrones oscuros, de cuerpo menudo. Vestía una remera larga rosa claro y una calza negra hasta las rodillas, y en sus pies unas sandalias sin taco y con tiras.

— ¡¿Quién mierda eres?! —Habló Aroon molesto — ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir?

—Tienen ropa muy fina y muy cara por lo que veo, deduzco que son ricos... lástima que no utilizaron ese dinero para la educación... se comportan peores que los animales que viven por aquí. — habló la peli azul mientras desataba a Jakotsu.

— ¡No te metas en donde no te llaman metiche! — Kai-Mook hablaba molesta.

— Tú no eres de aquí ¿De dónde eres? — pregunto Channarong.

—De Japón. — contestó la joven acomodando en el suelo a un Jakotsu muy mal herido. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Jak...Jakotsu...s...Shichinintai — contestó muy débil mirándola con un ojo casi cerrado.

— Hola Jakotsu... ¿Puedo llamarte Jak? — Él asintió — Bien Jak, quiero que trates de no dormirte... ¿crees poder hacerlo? — le preguntó ella mientras vigilaba que los otros no se acercaran.

— Co... ¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunto él viéndola.

— Akane Tendo. — regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

— ¡Oye puta! ¡Lárgate! — Escupió Raylai arrojándole una piedra que impacto en la cabeza de Akane — Ups... perdón se me resbaló de la mano — dijo irónica y riéndose junto con los otros.

Pero una lluvia de piedras que impactaron en los rostros de los chicos. Parecían meteoritos, dañaba pómulos, cejas, ojo y los cuerpos no eran la excepción.

— Ups... creó que se me fue la mano — dijo irónica y mostrando las manos, mientras veía a los agresores en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor. Luego Akane produjo un chiflado… un temblor comenzó a sentirse y del matorral, salió un gran elefante que de un solo ataque embistió la camioneta, la cual, rodaba y rodaba cayendo a un inmenso río donde comenzó a hundirse.

El grupito herido observaban la destrucción del vehículo con los ojos que parecían que se les iba a salir.

— Les presento a chiquito, es su forma de presentarse. — Dijo Akane teniendo a Jakotsu sobre su espalda — Sostente Jak. — se acercó al elefante y de un salto subió al lomo del animal.

— ¿Dónde... creen...que van? — Habló Aroon — ¡Te exijo que nos entregues el animal, maldita perra!

— Tú estúpido bicho destruyó nuestro vehículo, tu deber es ayudarnos — dijo Channarong — No puedes dejarnos aquí.

— Exigir...deber... — Dijo riéndose para luego apuntar el camino, las huellas que dejo la camioneta.

— Sigan el camino por donde vinieron y les aconsejo que comiencen a caminar por que cuando oscurece, salen los animales más salvajes... aunque de los que deben de tener mucho cuidado son las cobras negras, ya que su veneno es mortal, durarán segundos... y adiós mundo cruel — les dejo con burla y chiquito comenzó a caminar, Jak quería reír pero no podía por el dolor.

Jakotsu despertó en una casa pequeña, su cuerpo estaba vendado, al igual que su rostro.

— No se mueva joven Shichinintai — Le dijo una señora mayor de unos 60 años, pelo canoso hasta por la mitad de su espalda, atado en una coleta baja y un parche en su ojo derecho. Vestía una pollera roja clara de tela fina y una remera blanca de mangas cortas y unas sandalias.

— ¿Quién es usted?... ¿Dónde estoy? — dijo Jakotsu todavía adolorido y débil.

— Estas en plena selva tailandesa... y soy Kaede Hashimoto, abuela de Akane, la chica que te trajo — le dijo la anciana mientras le servía un poco de sopa — Debes tener hambre, come y luego descansa, necesitas reponer fuerzas para mejorar.

— Gracias... — recibiendo la comida — ¿Y dónde esta su nieta?

— Abuela... ya llegue... — dijo Akane toda lastimada y desganada.

— ¡Hija!...¿Pero qué pasó?... ese tonto de Happosai se esta pasando con el entrenamiento — dijo preocupada y molesta la señora sentando a la joven en la cama de al lado donde estaba Jakotsu.

— El entrenamiento no es el problema abuela... ¡ese viejo cochino es el problema! — Dijo asqueada — ¡Me ataca y aprovecha el momento a manosearme y el muy forro se aprovecha porque es más fuerte y rápido! — enfurecida recordando lo sucedido.

— Yo te advertí cuáles eran sus mañas... tú aceptaste las consecuencias — dijo Kaede — ¿y él dónde está?

— Se largo al pueblo, de seguro a emborracharse, a robar ropa interior de mujeres y de paso acosarlas... ¿Dime Jak como sigues? — viendo al chico y para distraerse para no recordar a su depravado maestro.

— El dolor no es tan fuerte. — contestó el joven.

— Por un momento me asustaste... estuviste dos días inconsciente...Pero gracias a mi hermosa abuelita y sus conocimientos en medicina estas mejor y eso me alegra mucho. — dijo feliz la chica.

— Gracias por salvarme... te debo la vida. — Dijo Jakotsu.

— A mi no me debes nada a la que le tienes que agradecer es a mi abuela. Ella hizo todo el trabajo, ella te salvo la vida.

—Yo iré a buscar agua — habló Kaede saliendo de la casa.

— ¿Por qué estás entrenando? — pregunto el joven.

— Por...porque... Quiero que mi prometido no se preocupe por mí cuando este peleando. Él siempre me protege y yo también quiero hacer lo mismo por el -relataba con sus mejillas coloradas y mirada brillosa — Además cuando nos casemos heredaremos el dojo de mi familia y entre los dos tenemos que sacarlo adelante... Mi amado Ranma es muy fuerte aparte de apuesto — Dijo poniéndose más colorada con la mirada perdida, soñada y con cara de tonta.

— ¡Woo! ¡Sí que estás muy enamorada! — dijo divertido.

— ¿Se... se me nota mucho? — decía apenada, rascándose la cabeza.

— Si. — Dijo riendo muy divertido al ver las mejillas muy rojas de la chica — Espero que me dejes hacer tu vestido de novia… Te lo hare con mucho gusto — hablaba Jakotsu muy emocionado.

— ¿Acaso eres diseñador? — pregunto sorprendida.

—No, mi sueño es ir a Francia y convertirme en un gran diseñador de moda.

— Y estoy segura que lo vas a lograr... espero que me diseñes mi vestido de novia — con los ojitos soñadores. Jak comenzó a reír por la cara que ponía la peli azul y luego ella se le unió.

**_FIN FLASH BLACK._**

—...Y así fue como entablamos una gran amistad... ella es una gran persona que no le gusta las injusticias y le gusta ayudar a los demás. — Hablaba Jakotsu a sus hermanos, quienes estaban muy atentos escuchando el relato. — Yo decidí quedarme con Akane y así de pasó también entrenaba ya que me hacía falta.

Mukotsu comenzó a llorar y sus mocos se mezclaron con las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué lloras Mukotsu? — pregunto Kyokotsu.

— Por... porque... porque ella se va a casar... ¡Waaaaaa! — mientras se tapaba la cara con su antebrazo.

— _"Así que esta comprometida."_ — Pensó Bankotsu algo molesto —_"¡Y a mí que me importa!"_ — Pensó aun más molesto.

—Ella ya no se va a casar — dijo Jakotsu recibiendo todas las miradas.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunto Bankotsu interesado.

— No les puedo decir más... solo lo sé — contestó el menor.

— ¿Muy interesado, hermanito? — dijo divertido Suikotsu.

— Pfh...¿Yo interesado por esa mocosa insolente? ... — con sarcasmo — ¡Por favor no digas boludeces hermano! — Dijo molesto el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos, apoyando su espalda sobre la pared perezosamente y volteando la mirada al otro lado.

— ¿Entonces por qué la besaste a la fuerza? — pregunto Renkotsu.

— ¡¿Queee?! ¡¿Banky besaste a Akane?! ¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde, por qué? ¿Ella te golpeó? — cuestionaba Jak sorprendido y emocionado.

—Ella le dijo que él era raro, Gay para ser claro. — habló divertido Ginkotsu.

— Él la siguió cuando ella le dijo eso. — Continuo Mukotsu.

— Nuestro hermano la tomó por la fuerza y la besó — siguió Renkotsu.

— Y ella correspondió al beso. — dijo Kyokotsu.

— Y él recibió un rodillazo en la entrepierna como castigo. — término de agregar Suikotsu. Y todos lo miraron en especial Bankotsu, que estaba sorprendido por la información que sabía su hermano. Y luego las miradas cayeron sobre el ojiazul. Y después todos, bueno casi todos, se echaron a reír de solo imaginarse en ese momento a su líder hermano.

Bankotsu estaba comenzando a enojarse viendo como sus hermanos se burlaban de él ya que ninguna mujer lo rechazaba o se resistía, menos que lo golpeara.

—_"Esa estúpida... como se atreve..."_ — pensó Bankotsu — ¡YA DEJEN DE REÍRSE! — Dijo fastidiado —_ "Esa pendeja... esta humillación me las voy a cobrar muy caro"_— sentenció divertido por dentro.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

_**Pov. Akane.**_

El cielo estaba aclarando desapareciendo de apoco las estrellas, las casas algunas antiguas otras con diseños modernos resaltaban en el vecindario. Algunos negocios comenzaban a abrir, en otros los empleados limpiaban la vereda del local. Otras personas hacían ejercicio y algunos paseaban a sus mascotas.

Por las calles casi desiertas de Nerima, me encontraba caminando con la moto a la par, quería caminar para despejar mi mente ya que pasaron muchas cosas en pocas horas; Lo de mi prometido o mejor dicho mi ex prometido, yo entrenando mientras él se encamaba con otra. En mi primera misión me dejo llevar por la rabia viendo esas escenas, que cuando lo recuerdo, la sangre me hierve de furia... ¡Es la primera vez que mató con mis propias manos! ¡Y lo peor es que no me siento culpable por causar esas muertes!... no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Y para completar, el imbécil de Bankotsu me besa por la fuerza… ¡y me gusto!... ¡y lo vi desnudo!...Aunque no estaba nada mal... ¡Genial ahora me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida!

Mientras caminaban oí una voz enfurecida y triste a la vez como si llorara de dolor... dirigí mi atención al lugar donde la voz provenía de la plaza, en una de las hamacas se encontraba… ¿Mousse? (un joven de 20 años, pelo largo suelto, color castaño oscuro, con anteojos gruesos, con pantalones blanco suelto, una camisa del mismo color y tela, estilo chino y unas zapatillas negra).

— Mousse... — me dolía verlo así, no sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que se enteró de la verdad... deje la moto a un costado y me acerque a él, me senté en el suelo quedando frente suyo. Él tenía sus manos en los costados de la cabeza. Toque su rodilla para que dirigiera su mirada hacia mí.

— Akane...Ten...tengo que... decirte algo... que te va a doler — me decía tratando de aclarar su garganta pero le era imposible, solo me limitaba a escucharlo. — ¡Nos engañaron! ¡Los muy malditos nos engañaron! — dijo muy molesto comenzando a caminar como león enjaulado — quería... quería romperle la cara a Saotome pero él una vez más me humilló… ¡y ella lo defendió!... Me dijo que no me amaba... que jamás me amo, que solo aceptó el compromiso por la fortuna de mi familia... ¡solo por interés! — su voz rompió en llanto, sus lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, cayó de rodillas totalmente devastado, indignado y humillado.

— Así que tú también te enteraste. — le dije y mi corazón se volvió a oprimir Mousse amaba tanto a Shampoo como yo a Ranma. Al momento me miro sorprendido.

— ¿Ya lo sabías?

— Si. Me entere anoche... los vi en mi casa… en mi cama…— sentía de nuevo aquel nudo en mi garganta, cada palabra que decía era revivir aquella escena— jurándose amor mutuo, entre caricias... y creo que ya te imaginaras el resto. No te voy a mentir, tenía muchas ganas de matarlos… Pero no pude — sentí un gran abrazo de parte de Mousse. Y me di cuenta que mis lagrimas habían salido sin que me diera cuenta. Pero ya no más — Tenemos que superar esto. — le dije rompiendo el abrazo.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer en mi cuerpo, como si corriera peligro.

— Akane — me dijo Mousse su mirada me decía que también se percató de lo mismo y al momento una bola eléctrica se nos acercó de la nada… logramos esquivarla. El ataque se estampó en uno de los muros de la plaza y un gran polvo se levantó tapando la visión del lugar.

— ¡Muy bien! — se escuchó una voz muy divertida seguido de palmas...Apareció un gordo calvo con una trenza negra en su nuca. Petizo, de piel blanca y de ojos chiquitos. Con un hacha en mano.

Luego de la polvareda salió otro sujeto de piel bronceada, ojos rojos, de abundante cabello oscuro con una trenza larga de buen cuerpo y con una lanza en su mano

— ¡Mujer! Tienes que venir con nosotros, por las buenas o...- mostrándome una gran sonrisa sádica y resaltando sus colmillos — por las malas... Tú decides Hashimoto... Kyoko — y se lanzó sobre mí.

Yo estaba helada... ¿Hashimoto Kyoko?... ¿Quiénes son estos sujetos?... ¿y cómo es que conocen a mi madre?

_**FIN POV. AKANE.**_

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7 Los hermanos y el adios

**Los personajes de Ranma y de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**La historia es creación de mi seso.**

_**-"Los personajes piensan."-**_

_**-Los personajes hablan.-**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**Capitulo 7: Los hermanos y el adiós.**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

— Señor... ¿cree que sea ella en verdad? — habló un hombre canoso mayor de rasgos extranjero.

— Robert... no es ella esa traidora esta muerta — se reía un hombre de unos 40 años. Muy elegante de traje negro, zapatos brillosos del mismo color, camisa roja, corbata azul francia, cabello castaño oscuro liso, hasta por debajo de los hombros, ojos marrones claros y piel clara. Muy apuesto de muy buen cuerpo.

— No lo entiendo señor Onigumo, si cree que esta muerta ¿por qué mando a traer a esa mujer? — dijo Robert que le entregaba un vaso de whisky.

— Ver a esta chica me excitó tanto que era... No... Es como estar viendo a la misma Kyoko aunque, ésta tenga el cabello más largo mientras que Kyoko lo tenía corto, pero el rostro... su misma cara, labios, sus ojos... esa mirada penetrante, fría, ese bello rostro, el cual, se aprecia mejor cuando esta manchado de sangre. — mientras le daba un trago a la bebida, él estaba cómodamente sentado en su sillón marrón de cuero, mirando su Led de 50" que mostraban los videos de seguridad de una Akane eliminando a los de guardias de seguridad. — jajajaja... esa chica definitivamente no es mi Kyoko, ésta tiene movimientos lentos y algo torpes, aunque con las armas es hábil. — Decía divertido — Definitivamente no es Kyoko.

— Entonces admite que Hashimoto esta muerta — aseguró Robert.

— Si, ella esta muerta... yo mismo me encargue de ello hace unos años atrás, le inyecte una droga que fue diseñada para matar a su portador lentamente... aaaaah —suspirando con diversión — Como me hubiese gustado oír sus gritos de dolor, ver sus gestos de sufrimiento, su llanto... verla retorcerse del sufrimiento, de agonía. — Decía con excitación y diversión perversa.

— ¿Y quién cree que sea la muchacha? — Cuestionó el viejo.

— Tal vez sea su hija... Kyoko siempre se encargó de que su vida fuese un misterio, sobre todo en lo personal... Esa maldita... Si me hubiese aceptado aun estaría viva...yo mismo la hubiese protegido como lo hice siempre... ¡pero no!... ¡amaba a otro! — sus ojos mostraban odio, desprecio mientras apretaba el vaso de vidrio que sostenía en su mano, apareciendo de apoco rasgaduras en él —...si no era mía no iba a ser de nadie.

— Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en que ella faltaba días, semanas y hasta meses... quizás en ese tiempo se casó y lo ocultó, tal vez por eso acepto el último trabajo. — Dijo Robert.

— Tal vez estés en lo cierto y la muy zorra… — con odio en sus palabras — se casó y formó una familia a escondidas, pero no fue por eso que acepto el último trabajo… — con sonrisa siniestra — Fue porque intuía que yo ya la había descubierto y aprovechó su última misión para intentar desbaratar mi organización, destruyendo lo más que podía, pero no contó con una traición de sus compañeros de trabajo. — decía muy divertido.

— ¿Y qué hará cuando se la traigan? — dijo mirando la pantalla.

— Si es la hija o no, me divertiré mucho torturándola. Deseo que sea su hija porque lo que no me dio la madre, me lo dará la hija. — con sonrisa sádica, mientras estiraba los brazos a los costados del sillón sin quitar esa mirada lujuriosa y perversa sobre la imagen de la joven.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Una cadena detuvo el ataque de la lanza. Akane salió de sus pensamientos y se posicionó rápido al lado de Mousse.

— ¡¿Quién rayos son ustedes?! — Grito Akane — Mousse, no digas mi nombre por ningún motivo — le pidió en voz baja para que sólo él escuchara sin quitar la mirada de los dos sujetos que tenían enfrente.

— Soy Manten y él es mi hermano Hiten y juntos somos "los hermanos relámpago" —habló el gordo pelado.

— Lo único que les falta es que hagan poses ridículas y raras. — Dijo divertida Akane seguida de risas junto a Mousse.

— Tú te lo buscaste... lo haremos por las malas. — sonriendo Hiten — Después de todo nos dijeron que te llevemos viva, así que… ¡Vamos a divertirnos! — comenzando a lanzar rayos que salían de la punta de su lanza, logrando separar a los amigos.

Mousse quiso ir junto a la peli azul pero una bola eléctrica salió de la boca de Manten, la cual, iba dirigida al joven de anteojos. Éste pudo evadir el ataque con un poco de dificultad pero no vio el hacha que iba dirigida hacia él, la cual, se incrustó en su hombro derecho. Mousse soltó un grito al sentir el desgarrador dolor pero se quitó el arma arrojándola lejos.

— Jajajaja... ¿no me digas que eres tan débil? — se burlaba Manten.

— ¡Mousse! — Akane estaba dispuesta salir a su ayuda pero otro rayo se lo impidió y miró con desprecio a su atacante.

— No me mires así bonita...es que no me gusta que me ignoren — dijo Hiten — Si quieres ayudarlo tendrás que derrotarme — Mostrando sus colmillos en una gran sonrisa — Claro si es que puedes.

— ¿Qué le pasará si accedo ir con ustedes? ... ¿Lo dejarán ir? — cuestionó la joven.

— Lo mataremos... aunque quieras ir por las buenas o por las malas. — dijo sin dudar.

— Muy bien, pelearemos — habló confiada Akane pero por dentro no lo estaba, ya que estos parecían ser más fuertes que ella. Y Mousse no se veía en condiciones de pelear, por la contienda que tuvo con Ranma, se notaba que estaba muy mal golpeado. Y en cuanto a ella... solo pedía que los puntos no se habrán, que soporten lo más que puedan.

Hiten comenzó a dar estocadas con su lanza. Akane los evadía, sacó su cuchillo que era lo único que tenía encima y sostuvo el centro del mango de la lanza con una mano e introdujo el cuchillo en el abdomen de su agresor, pero al momento sintió una gran descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, soltando un gran grito que resonó por todo el lugar.

Mousse quiso ayudar a la peli azul lanzando una cadena que en la punta tenía una espada amarrada pero Hiten con una de sus manos, que la dirigió hacia Mousse, esquivo el ataque y tomo la cadena mandando por ésta la misma corriente que le estaba aplicando a la chica; Manten molesto con el chico de anteojos por su ignoto para con él, le escupió una explosión eléctrica de su boca, impactando de lleno a Mousse y mandándolo a que se estampe en uno de los muros, cayendo al suelo como bolsa de papa, casi inconsciente.

—_"Mousse..."_ — pensaba Akane viendo a su amigo en el suelo y soportando la descarga de energía. Con la mano que sostenía el mango del cuchillo, giro la hoja del arma que aún se encontraba alojada en el cuerpo de Hiten, lo retiró saltando hacia atrás y soltando la lanza al mismo tiempo.

Akane se encontraba muy débil, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y su visión algo borrosa. Como pudo se acercó a su amigo, que aún estaba en el suelo.

—Mousse... resiste... — con voz débil.

— A...Aka...ne... — mientras tosía sangre — huye... yo los… distraeré... — mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

— ¡¿Estas en pedo?!... no voy a huir y menos te voy a dejar con estos locos... ¡te matarían en segundos! — le contestó mientras veía a los atacantes; Manten miraba a su hermano Hiten que se sostenía la parte de la herida y miraba con un gran odio a la chica.

— Akane... te van a matar si no te largas de aquí pronto. — habló Mousse preocupado y viendo a los hermanos que los tenían enfrente.

— Ya te dije que no... ¡Y es no! Así que no insistas, en tu estado te matarían en un segundo.

— ¡Qué confianza! — contestó sarcástico el chico.

— ¡HIJA DE PUTA! ... ¡pagarás caro tu osadía! — sentenció Hiten furioso. Concentrando toda su energía en la punta de su lanza, formando una esfera eléctrica, la cual, arrojó directo hacia los jóvenes... Manten también tiro su bola eléctrica con la misma magnitud de poder. Mousse empujó a su amiga para que no sea afectada por el ataque, pero Hiten se encargó de todo lo contrario, expulsando de su mano un rayos que impacto de lleno en Akane...Ambos afectados gravemente por los ataques, en especial Mousse que a duras penas mantenía sus ojos abiertos, sus anteojos rasgados y su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, veía casi borroso a la peli azul, la cual, trataba de incorporarse de apoco.

—_"Tengo...que...alejarlos..."_ — pensaba mientras se ponía de pie, escupiendo sangre, sus piernas le temblaban y las heridas que habían sido atendidas por Suikotsu se abrieron dejando que de apoco comenzará a recorrer la hemorragia. Empezó a respirar hondo y disfrazando todo dolor y cansancio... — ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen los hermanos incestuosos?! — les hablo con burla mientras se alejaba de Mousse y recibiendo toda la atención de los dos sujetos.

— ¿Qué mierda dices? — dijo molesto Manten.

— ¡Lo que oíste bola de grasa!... Más que hermanos parecen novios... — Apuntando con el dedo índice a Hiten — Tú debes ser su perra ¿no?...Y tú panzón debes de metérsela... ya que debe ser la única forma de que la coloques, porque con lo feo que estas no hay mujer que se te acerque. — dijo divertida provocando a los hermanos.

— Estas muerta... — Sentenció Hiten.

— Pero antes vamos a probarla hermano, le vamos a enseñar los hombres que somos —habló Manten divertido y dirigiendo su mano en su entrepierna.

— Jajajajaja...ustedes... hombres...jajajaja — Llevándose las manos al estómago y burlándose de ellos — ahora cuenten otro chiste ¿sí?...y sus amenazas saben muy bien donde se las pueden meter. — salió saltando por los techos y riéndose de los hermanos relámpago. Ambos iban tras de ella hechos una furia, le disparaban rayos y Akane los esquivaba lo mejor que podía —_" Mamá en qué rayos estabas metida"_— pensaba mientras se dirigía al lago cerca del puente.

* * *

Mientras en una pequeña camioneta blanca los hermanos Shichinintai recorrían las calles de Nerima en busca de Akane.

— ¡¿A dónde se metió esa estúpida?! — Vociferó Bankotsu.

— En el hotel me dijeron que no llegó... espero que no cometa ninguna locura. — Decía preocupado Jakotsu.

— Ya hermano... ¿por qué no mejor desembuchas lo de Akane? — Dijo Kyokotsu.

— Si, si, si... yo también quiero saber. — dijo Ginkotsu.

— Ya les dije que no se los voy a decir... si lo quieren saber pregúntenle a ella. — habló tajante Jakotsu.

— Bueno lo primero es encontrarla... ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a su casa? — Sugirió Renkotsu — tal vez este allí.

— No. No creo que este allí... ¿o si? — decía dudoso el afeminado mirando por la ventana fue cuando le llamo la atención un muro caído, destrozado. — ¡ALTO! — Grito, algo le decía que tenía que ir allí — ¡Regresa rápido! — le indicó a su hermano Ginkotsu.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una plaza o lo que quedaba de ella... Jakotsu vio su moto a un lado en el suelo y cerca a Mousse que trataba de ponerse de pie.

— ¡¿Oye que pasó aquí?!... ¡¿Dónde está la chica que iba en la moto?! — le pregunto Bankotsu, levantándolo de la camisa bruscamente.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Dijo Mousse — No pienso dejar que le hagan daño, malditos cobardes — mientras apretaba las muñecas del ojiazul.

— ¡Bankotsu déjalo! ... ¡¿No ves que esta mal herido?! — dijo Jakotsu. Su hermano le hizo caso, lo soltó de forma bruta. — Por favor dinos donde esta Akane... ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí? — Decía muy preocupado mirando con súplica al chico de anteojos — Soy Jakotsu, amigo de Akane... ¡Por favor! — Ya desesperado.

— Ella esta en peligro, esos malditos la van a matar — eso heló al afeminado — Ella los alejo de aquí... si de verdad eres su amigo ¡ayúdala, sálvala! Ella estaba sangrando mucho... se fue por allí — señaló la dirección por donde se había ido...Bankotsu se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir, pero Mousse le dijo antes…

— ¡Espera! ... No mansiones su nombre... no sé por qué pero ella me dijo que no la nombrara delante de esos tipos. — y tras esto Bankotsu se fue a toda prisa con su alabarda en la espalda.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

—¡PERRA! — grito Manten tocándose la nuca donde antes tenía su trenza comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

— Ahora sí que estas pelado. — dijo Akane burlona.

— Te estás buscando una muerte lenta y dolorosa. — decía amenazante Hiten.

— Bueno, ya que me van a matar, al menos me pueden decir ¿quién los manda y por qué? — pregunto intrigada.

— Bien te lo diré... el señor Onigumo Takeda nos mando a buscarte. — Con mirada fija sobre la joven —...Y no se para que te quiere.

Manten estaba furioso. En el cielo comenzó a parecer nubes negras, seguidas de relámpagos. Él estaba dispuesto a matarla de un solo ataque, pero Hiten lo detuvo.

—...Aunque también tenga ganas de matar a esta zorra... recuerda que tenemos una orden que debemos cumplir. — Mirando a la peli azul — Y puedo presentir que con él sufrirá más que con nosotros, tanto que deseará morir rápido. —soltó muy divertido.

— Tienes razón hermano... el señor Onigumo es el más sádico de todos. — Decía Manten más calmado y feliz.

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar hacia la joven iniciando otro ataque. Ella trataba de evadir los golpes pero otros no. Ella también los golpeó pero la realidad era que los hermanos le estaban dando una gran paliza. Cayó al suelo aturdida, dolorida y ensangrentada.

— Ya me siento mejor. — habló Manten.

— Muy bien... ya jugamos contigo ahora vendrás con nosotros. — mientras caminaban hacia ella.

— ¡Púdransen!... ¡Con ustedes no voy ni a la esquina! — dijo Akane poniéndose de pie y con mirada desafiante. Un hilo de sangre escurría por su boca.

Ya fastidiados los hermanos volvieron al ataque...

— ¡Banryuusen! — un ataque como el viento cortante de color lila separo a los hermanos de Akane.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — Vociferó Hiten mirando al joven que estaba al lado de la peli azul.

— Yo soy Bankotsu, líder de los 7 guerreros, y no perderé ante nadie. — Dijo divertido y desafiante. — ¡Que apasionados son tus admiradores! — mientras miraba de reojo a la chica.

— ¡Por qué carajos tardaste tanto! — dijo Akane.

— Es que tu mirada lesiva en el baño me calentó tanto que me tuve que echar un polvo... si te hubieras quedado y bañado conmigo no estarías herida como ahora. — decía muy divertido viendo como la chica que tenía al lado se ponía colorada.

— ¡Eres un pajero depravado! — contestó Akane.

—...Y tú espías a los hombres desnudos... ¿Cuál de los dos es más depravado? — cuestionó el ojiazul.

Un ataque los volvió a la realidad. Hiten y Manten lanzaron dos esferas eléctricas... Bankotsu contraataca con Banryuusen, haciendo que haya un choque entre ambos ataques, produciendo un carácter.

— ¡Kyoko! Sera mejor que no te resistas más y vengas con nosotros. — dijo Hiten mirando a la joven.

— Este parece disco rayado y también es sordo. — habló con cansancio. — ¡Ya les dije que no iré con ustedes a ningún lado!... y no me tutees que yo no te doy confiancitas. — Le decía apuntando con el dedo índice — ¿Por qué no los matas de una vez? — Mirando a un ojiazul sorprendido por la petición.

Hiten y Bankotsu chocaron sus armas produciendo chispas.

— Espero que sepas entretenerme. — dijo divertido el joven de ojos rojos mostrando su dentadura.

— Lo mismo digo ya que no me gusta andar abusando de los débiles. — dijo el ojiazul arrogante y orgulloso.

Ambos esgrimían sus armas sin retroceder. Los dos con mirada desafiante.

Akane observaba la pelea apoyada sobre una de sus rodillas mientras presionaba la herida de la costilla que hace rato le sangraba... y el brazo ni que se diga... sin contar el resto del cuerpo, estaba molida, adolorida, jamás le habían surtido semejante paliza. Quería tirarse al pasto y dormir, pero no podía hacer eso, aun tenía que hacer muchas cosas.

Manten escrutaba la pelea de su hermano y vislumbraba que ambos combinaban ataques sorprendentes, no solo con sus armas también combinaban patadas, trompadas. Vio como su hermano recibió un cabezazo de parte del ojiazul, rompiéndole el tabique por lo que comenzó a sangrar. Hiten enfurecido, insultando a Bankotsu, prometiendo que lo iba a matar, comenzó a oscurecer el cielo y haciendo aparecer relámpagos por todo el sitio, alborotando el lago, el cual, que estaba cerca del barranco.

— ¿No me digas que te enojaste? — dijo Bankotsu de manera burlona. — si no peleas en serio vas a sangrar por todos lados. — Hiten tocó con una mano la alabarda del ojiazul.

— ¡BANKOTSU, SUELTA TU ARMA! — dio la alerta Akane, pero fue demasiado tarde. Bankotsu estaba siendo atacado por una fuerte descarga eléctrica seguida de una patada en el abdomen que lo mando al suelo con su alabarda que no la soltó en ningún momento.

— ¿Piensas derrotarme con esa chispita de luz tan insignificante? — dijo el morocho ojiazul que se levanto con mirada desafiante y sonrisa burlona pero un poco aturdido por la descarga.

Hiten se lanzó sobre Bankotsu furioso, arrojando una bola de su tridente con gran potencia. El morocho le devolvió el ataque con su alabarda, como si fuese un on-ron, directo al dueño que recibió su propio ataque que lo mando al lago.

Bankotsu estaba tan atento en Hiten que no se percató de Manten que estaba a punto de dirigirle un aliento de energía, pero se lo tuvo que tragar gracias a la patada que Akane le dio en la mandíbula y recibiendo otra en la nuca, mandándolo a la tierra.

—¡Hey, Panzón!... ¿qué pasó, no que me ibas a demostrar que eras todo un hombrecito o solo eran patrañas? — dijo burlona disimulando el dolor.

— ¡PERRA ME LAS PAGARÁS! — decía viendo los 3 dientes ensangrentados que tenía en su mano.

— ¡Rayos estas más feo que antes! — soltó socarrona.

Manten se le fue al humo atacando a la chica Tendo. Ella esquivó la mayoría de los golpes y le propinó un derechazo con toda su fuerza en la boca del estomago, mandándolo a la parte más profunda del lago.

— Ojalá... que te mueras ahogado... bola de grasa. — dijo agitada deseando que así fuera. Volvió la mirada hacia el ojiazul, donde veía la pelea de Bankotsu e Hiten, el mercenario tenía una gran sonrisa. —_" Este también le gusta pelear con los que son más fuertes"_ — dibujo una sonrisa. — Hombres, todos son iguales. — concluyó con un gran suspiro.

En ese momento llegan Kyokotsu y Renkotsu, ambos se posicionaron delante de la joven.

— Perdón por la tardanza, Akane. — dijo Renkotsu.

— Mejor tarde que nunca. — respondió la chica con una sonrisa dulce.

— ¡Oye! ... ¡¿Por qué a ellos les sonríes y a mí me insultas?! — Habló indignado Bankotsu mientras peleaba con Hiten.

— Porque ellos me tratan bien, no como otros. — contestó sentada ya sin energía.

—_"Así que quiere que la trate bien... ok"_ — pensó el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa pícara.

Kyokotsu le estaba propinado una buena paliza a Manten, el cual, no podía ni siquiera devolver los golpes mucho menos bloquearlos, los ataques de Kyokotsu eran tremendos, se oían el ruido del impacto de cada uno de ellos en el sitio.

— Es muy divertido golpear al gordito pelón, es como golpear un saco de arena. Jajajaja. — decía divertido Kyokotsu.

Hiten oía los golpes y gritos de dolor de su hermano por lo que optó abandonar la pelea e ir a socorrer a Manten. Kyokotsu siente que el otro sujeto se le acerca así que deja al pelón y se aleja con un ágil movimiento. Hiten carga a su hermano de un brazo y antes de partir...

— Esto no se quedará así... si no vienes con nosotros volveremos por ti o el señor mandará a otros. — dijo mirando a la chica.

— Puedes decirle al idiota de Onigumo que si me quiere, que venga él mismo en persona por mí. — dijo Akane desafiante y vio como los hermanos relámpago se iban. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por lo que comenzó a marearse.

— Akane... — dijo Kyokotsu — esta perdiendo mucha sangre.

—Tengo... que ir a ver a mi amigo.

— El esta muy mal herido. — habló Renkotsu. — Suikotsu lo esta atendiendo.

— Tengo que ir con él. — mientras se ponía de pie y empezando a caminar, pero casi besa el suelo si no fuese que Bankotsu la sostuvo para luego levantarla de forma nupcial. — ¿Qué haces? — Cuestionó sorprendida.

— No puedes caminar así que te llevó con él cuatro ojos. — contestó Bankotsu.

— Gracias... — dijo la chica en voz baja mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del ojiazul mientras era llevada en brazos.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — sorprendido de lo que oía.

— ¡Gracias por salvarme! — sin mirarlo a la cara sus mejillas se estaban coloreando por lo que hundió su rostro en el cuello del chico, sintiendo el perfume a hombre que a pesar de la pelea aún seguía impregnado en él.

—_"Puede ser dulce cuando quiere... después de todo no está nada mal... ¿el cuatro ojos tendrá algo con ella? ... ¡¿Qué carajo estoy pensando?!"_ — tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza Akane se acercó a su amigo Mousse que estaba siendo asistido por Suikotsu.

— ¿Cómo está? — pregunto mirando a Suikotsu.

— Está muy mal... si lo llevamos a mi casa no aguantará. — contestó con gran pesar Suikotsu.

—Esta... bien...Akane...ya no me...importa si...muero. — habló débil Mousse.

— ¡No digas pelotudeces Mousse! ... No voy a dejar que te mueras... tú y yo tenemos que hablar... y espero que eso de morirte no sea por esa zorra ¡porque no lo vale! ¿Me oíste bien? ¡Ella no lo vale! — dijo muy molesta con su amigo. — Lo llevaremos con un amigo de mi familia, él tiene un consultorio a unas cuadras de aquí — Les dijo a los demás.

Colocaron a Mousse en el vehículo, como iban muy apretados Bankotsu se sentó en el asiento del acompañante con Akane en su regazo que por petición de Jakotsu le pidió que se sentara con la peli azul adelante, ya que ella conocía el camino al consultorio.

Akane iba como tomate maduro, porque Bankotsu aprovechaba la situación para meter mano como una divertida venganza. Acariciaba su pierna por lo que la joven le reprendía con un pellizco en la misma. O le tocaba el abdomen por debajo de la campera por lo que ella contestaba con un codazo. A él no lo molestaba al contrario se divertía incomodándola, la sentía temblar en cada caricia, la apretaba más a él haciendo que ella sintiese su miembro contra su trasero. Akane evitaba moverse, sentía que si lo hacía iba a estar jodida pero se sintió más jodida cuando el atrevido morocho le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que diera un brinquito y sentir más el pene del chico que tocaba su cola.

— No te muevas así que lo vas a despertar y luego lo tendrás que calmar. — dijo Bankotsu con una voz endemoniadamente seductora mientras mordía la nuca de la chica quién sintió una descarga en todo el cuerpo. ¡Ese sujeto la estaba volviendo loca!

—_"¡Tengo que salir o no sé que mas hará este loco!"_ — pensó la peli azul. Llegando al consultorio…— ¡ALTO! ¡AQUÍ ES! —gritó con desesperación, más por ella que por su amigo. Bajo de la camioneta a toda prisa dejando a un Bankotsu muy jocoso.

Akane entró al consultorio pero como no había nadie en la sala de espera les hizo seña a los demás de que pasen.

— ¡DOCTOR TOFU! — lo llamó... se escuchaban unos pasos, asiendo acto de presencia el dueño del lugar. Un hombre de 1,85 de altura, cabello marrón claro hasta por los hombros, atado en una coleta baja. Con anteojos y de ojos marrones oscuros. Vestía una camisa blanca y sobre esta una bata de doctor. Pantalón negro de vestir y zapatos negros.

— ¿Akane? ...¿Pero qué te paso? — dijo acercándose a la chica y tomando en sus manos el rostro de ella, examinado las heridas. Sin percatarse que cierto ojiazul lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

— Dr. Ahora yo no importo... Mousse esta peor que yo, ayúdelo por favor. — dijo con la mirada cristalizada.

El galeno vio en el estado en que se encontraba el joven. Lo colocaron en una camilla...

— Necesitaré ayuda. — dijo Tofu abriendo la camisa del chico y viendo las heridas que presentaba el joven.

— Yo sé algo de medicina. — se ofreció Suikotsu.

— Yo les podría ayudar si quieren. — dijo Renkotsu.

El doctor Tofu aceptó la ayuda agradecido luego cerraron la puerta y dejaron en la sala de espera a Bankotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, Jakotsu y Akane.

Está última se puso de pie le dijo a su amigo que la siguiera. Fueron a una habitación donde tenía herramientas de curación. Akane le pido a Jak que le ayudara a detener la hemorragia y él así lo hizo.

— ¿Mujer, como es que soportaste tanto? ... ¿Cómo es que aun no te desmayas? — decía sorprendido por las heridas y golpes que presentaba su amiga.

— No tengo tiempo para desmayarme necesito volver a Tailandia hoy. — dijo muy seria mirando a su amigo.

— Esta bien, iremos por nuestras cosas al hotel y regresaremos. — mientras vendaba la lesión de la costilla.

— No... Tú te quedas. — le dijo tajante y seria. — Te quiero en un avión con destino a Francia y que te conviertas en un diseñador de modas. — Mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? ... ¿es por esos tipos que te atacaron? — pregunto Jakotsu triste porque no quería dejar a su amiga.

— Si... y por otras cosas... Jak... Yo no quiero que te pase nada... eres mi mejor amigo a quien quiero mucho como un hermano y si te pasa algo por mi culpa... No me lo voy a perdonar nunca.

— ¿Qué sucede Akane?... ¿Quiénes eran esos tiempos? ¿Por qué te buscaban?

— Los hermanos relámpago. Es la primera vez que los veo... pero no me buscaban a mí... están detrás de Kyoko Hashimoto.

— ¿Hashimoto? ... ¿Ese no es el apellido de tu abuela Kaede? — pregunto el afeminado dudoso.

— Si, y la persona con la que me confundieron... es mi madre.

— ¡Santa cachucha poderosa!

— Es por eso que tengo que ir a Tailandia. Mi abuela tiene que explicarme muchas cosas.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Luego de que Jakotsu le atendió las heridas de su amiga, regresaron a la sala de espera con los demás. Luego de una hora el doctor Tofu con Suikotsu y Renkotsu aparecieron…

— Dígame doctor. ¿Cómo está Mousse? — pregunto Akane.

— Él tiene tres costillas rotas y golpes internos, el hombro derecho presenta una gran contusión profunda por arma blanca, por lo que perdió mucha sangre. Le tuvimos que hacer puntos internos y externos y hacerle una transfusión de sangre... pero esta fuera de peligro... es un chico fuerte, sobrevivirá.

— Gracias... doc...tor...To… fu… — Akane cayó inconsciente pero el galeno la sostuvo antes de que toque el suelo. La colocó sobre una camilla y la revisó junto a Suikotsu, dejando a los demás en la sala de espera, otra vez.

El sol molesto de un nuevo día avanzó por la ventana de una habitación del consultorio del galeno. Una peli azul despertaba de su letargo. Miró a su alrededor y vio un bolso que estaba sobre de una silla y a su gran amigo Jakotsu dormido en el sillón del cuarto. Recordó lo sucedido... tomó el bolso, sacó algo de ropa y se metió al baño.

Jakotsu despertó viendo la cama vacía donde descansaba su amiga.

— ¡Akane! — la llamo, escuchó un ruido en el baño y al momento salió la joven con un Jean celeste, una blusa amarilla floreada suelta de manga larga, zapatillas blanca con su caballo trenzado al costado, cayendo sobre un hombro.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Aun no estás bien! — decía el afeminado viendo a su amiga que tenía en su bello rostro moretones y cortes.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? — le pregunto ignorando el reproche de su amigo.

— Desde ayer a la tarde que te desmayaste, el doctor dijo que fue por cansancio y porque perdiste mucha sangre.

— ¿Cómo está Mousse? — mientras guardaba sus cosas en el bolso.

— Él esta mejor... te irás. ¿No es así? — pregunto triste el joven.

— Si... pero no te pongas así... viste como término Mousse y si permaneces a mi lado, podrías terminar igual o peor... ¡Muerto! — decía con dolor y preocupación.

— ¿No deberías estar en la cama? — dijo Bankotsu que estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado perezosamente en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿No deberías golpear la puerta antes de entrar? — contestó Akane.

— Vaya, ya estás mejor. — dijo sarcástico y sonriendo.

La peli azul salió de la habitación pasando por alado del ojiazul que la siguió junto con Jakotsu. Se topó con los demás hermanos, excepto Mukotsu y Renkotsu que no estaban, ya que por órdenes de su líder debían entregar al científico al cliente que los contrató.

— Akane no deberías estar levantada. — habló serio Suikotsu.

— Yo le dije lo mismo. — Dijo Bankotsu.

— Ya descanse... además no tengo tiempo para quedarme en la cama.

— Akane Tendo... ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!... regresa ahora mismo a la cama, tus heridas no han sanado. — dijo molesto Tofu al ver a la chica levantada y cambiada. Justo él salía de una de las habitaciones donde se veía a Mousse que estaba despierto, viendo y escuchando la reprimenda que le estaban dando a la joven.

— Doctor Tofu, no quiero ni puedo descansar, tengo que regresar a Tailandia. — Lo miro por un momento a los ojos y luego se abrió paso hacia Mousse — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu pelea con Ranma fue tan dura?

— Con razón tenías goles en ciertas partes vitales... ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó el galeno que había escuchado a la peli azul al igual que los demás.

— ¿Qué, qué paso?... nada resulta que Akane y yo teníamos o mejor dicho tenemos unos cuernos tan largos que podrían tocar el techo de esta habitación. — Habló Mousse sarcástico y molesto.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — cuestionó Tofu confundido.

— Que Ranma y Shampoo son amantes. — habló Akane.

—Eso no puede ser, debe ser un mal entendido. — dijo el galeno, no creyendo en lo que decían.

— Los vi... estaban en la calle besándose apasionadamente sin importarles nada ni nadie. — soltó con un nudo en la garganta Mousse mientras recordaba la escena.

— Yo también los vi antes de ayer en mi casa, acariciándose mutuamente... besándose... y... revolcarse en mi cama. Ranma le decía a Shampoo que la amaba, que se casaría con ella... que romperá nuestro compromiso...porque él jamás me amo...nunca me quiso ni un poquito. — sentándose al lado de la cama de su amigo mientras secaba unas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

— Yo también fui testigo...estuve con Akanecita en ese momento. — dijo Jakotsu, tocando el hombro de su amiga para darle apoyo.

—Ella estaba besando al idiota de Saotome. — Mousse apretó las sábanas con sus manos en forma de puño. —...sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello... sus ojos brillaban...cuando él le dijo "te amo", ella le contestó "yo también te amo"...no lo soporte y me le fui encima a Saotome... ¡quería matarlo!... pero el muy desgraciado me ganó... me dio una paliza y me dijo que mi Shampoo era demasiada mujer para estar conmigo... que soy un debilucho... que él se iba a encargar de cuidarla como es debido. — su voz se empezó a quebrar. Akane le tomó la mano para darle fuerzas para que termine de desahogarse. — Mi Shampoo me miro con desprecio... me dijo que nunca me amo...que solo fingía estar interesada en mi por mi fortuna...que yo jamás le llegaría a los talones a Saotome...que preferiría morir que tener que casarse conmigo. — Sus lágrimas se notaban más en cada palabra que decía —...por eso prefería morir...porque sin ella, mi vida no tiene sentido... ¿Qué voy hacer si no la tengo a mi lado?

— Demostrarle que es ella la que no te merece...demostrarle que no la necesitas para seguir adelante con tu vida... demuéstrale que eres fuerte. —Habló Akane — ¿Acaso crees que si te mueres ella se arrepentirá y llorará pidiéndote perdón sobre tu tumba? O ¿qué Ranma se arrepentirá junto con ella? ...¡Pues no, ellos se cagarán de risa porque no les importó, no les importa y no les importará una mierda lo que suceda con nosotros! — dijo mirando a su amigo, compañero de dolor. — Tú y yo les vamos a demostrar que somos fuertes... entérate Mousse...porque mientras tú estás aquí padeciendo, ellos están chochos de la vida... No te digo que va a ser fácil, pero recuerda que en este mundo no hay nada fácil... Mi madre decía que el dolor nos hace fuertes y que si te caes te levantas, aunque te duela... sé que puedes superar esto Mousse, no caigas en un pozo depresivo o hagas una locura que ponga en riesgo tu vida. — Dijo Akane sería y dulce.

Todos estaban escuchando muy atentos a lo que ambos decían... el ojiazul miraba con atención a Akane en especial por lo último que dijo. — "Ella es fuerte, aunque no lo aparenta"— pensó con una sonrisa sincera y de admiración que nadie vio.

— Akane te prometo no decaer. — Dijo Mousse con una sonrisa mientras apretaba su mano — ¿Y qué harás tú? — mirándola con preocupación.

— Me voy a Tailandia... debo hablar con mi abuela y también entrenarme. — habló decidida. — ¿le dijo a mi familia que estaba aquí? — Mirando a Tofu.

— No, tu amigo Jakotsu me pidió que no lo hiciera, que tú lo ibas a hacer. — contestó el galeno.

— Gracias, les agradezco a ambos. — respiro aliviada.

— ¿Quiénes eran ellos Akane? ... ¿Por qué me pediste que no dijera tu nombre? — cuestionó Mousse.

— Ellos están tras de Kyoko Hashimoto... ese es el nombre de mi madre... si te pedí que no me nombraras fue por precaución... ¿No sé por qué? lo único que sé es que un tal Onigumo Takeda esta detrás de todo esto. Desconozco a lo que se dedicaba mi mamá. Ella murió cuando tení años.

— Pero eso no tiene lógica Akane, si ese tipo mando a esos sujeto por ti de seguro sospecha que eres su hija, porque si tu madre siguiese con vida, ella tendría... unos 40 años. — habló Tofu.

— Yo también pensé lo mismo... el apellido que ella tenía en ese momento era de soltera, eso significa que ellos no sabían que se casó o eso es lo que sospecho.

— Pero si te mando a buscar significa que tiene la sospecha de que eres su hija o que tienes alguna relación con ella. — dijo Bankotsu.

— Es por eso que tengo que hablar con mi abuela, ella es la única que me puede aclarar lo de mi mamá. — Miro al galeno con súplica y camino hacia él. — Quiero que cuide de mi familia, me encargaré de mantenerlos lejos de ellos... Quiero que los cuide por mí... en especial a Kasumi. — le dio una pícara sonrisa mientras le guiña un ojo haciendo que Tofu se sonroje. — Vamos hombre no se ponga así... lleva años enamorado de mi hermana y hasta el día de la fecha es que no se le ha declarado. ¡Hasta una tortuga es más rápida que usted!

— ¡Akane! — dijo más colorado el doctor.

— Lo quiero como cuñado... así que póngase las pilas, porque si no vendrá otro y la conquistará. Ella es muy hermosa, dulce... la esposa que cualquier hombre desea tener. Si no se apura la va a perder.

— Esta bien. Prometo avanzar con tu hermana. — Habló decidido— ¿Cuando te vas?

— El avión sale en una hora.

Se escuchó un sollozo en la habitación, Akane se dio la vuelta para ver que su amigo Jakotsu era el del llanto. Se acercó a él y le dio un cálido abrazo.

— No me llores tontito... el que me vaya no quiere decir que no nos vayamos a volver a ver... Quiero que cumplas tu sueño y si te quedas a mi lado no lo harás. — le dijo con cariño mientras le quitaba unas rebeldes lágrimas de su rostro.

— Pe...Pero... ¿y si no te vuelo a ver? — con temor de que así fuera.

— Lo haremos... yo te buscaré... tú lo que tienes que hacer es en convertirte en el mejor diseñador de moda. Quiero verte en portadas de revistas, en la tv promocionando tus desfiles... así sabré donde estas y me comunicare contigo. Te lo prometo. — le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo.

Comenzó a despedirse de casi todos, Ginkotsu se ofreció a llevarla al aeropuerto. Bankotsu se monto también a la camioneta.

— ¿Y tú por qué vienes? — pregunto Akane mirando al ojiazul que lo tenía al lado, en el asiento de atrás.

— Porque quiero. — contestó tajante ya que ni él sabía por qué estaba allí.

El viaje al aeropuerto fue en silencio. Ginkotsu intento entablar conversación pero no recibía respuesta, por lo que decidió no insistir.

— Bankotsu, quiero hablar contigo a solas, por favor. — dijo Akane sería.

El ojiazul asintió. Ella se despido de Ginkotsu, le agradeció por todo y entro al aeropuerto seguida de Bankotsu. Una vez que ella se registró para el vuelo, se dirigió al moreno que estaba muy pensativo.

—_"¿Será que se enamoró de mi a primera vista y se me va a declarar?...Bueno ya sé que soy irresistible, pero no me gustan los compromisos. Tendré que decirle que no... Aunque me encantaría pasar una noche de puro sexo con ella... todavía recuerdo en el bosque sus pechos, se veían muy apetecibles. La suavidad de su abdomen"_\- pensaba el mercenario.

— ¡Bankotsu! — lo llamó por cuarta vez la peli azul.

— ¿Qué? ...¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? — cuestionó volviendo a la realidad.

— Quiero que por favor te encargues de convencer a Jakotsu de que viaje a Francia. — Decía suplicante y con voz dulce... — Yo se que él te quiere mucho y te escucha.

Bankotsu se fue para atrás con lo que dijo ella, ya que pensaba en otra cosa.

— ¿Era eso lo que me querías decir? — Ella asintió totalmente ilusa.

— Si... Además quiero darte las gracias una vez más por tu ayuda… me salvaste la vida y te lo agradezco. — con sus mejillas en tono carmesí.

— De nada. — estaba atónito por la actitud dulce de la chica que lo veía de una forma muy sincera como demostraban sus achocolatados ojos.

— Bien... cuídate Bankotsu. — se dio la media vuelta dispuesta para irse pero el ojiazul la detuvo del brazo.

—_"Tengo que hacerlo... no sé porque pero necesito..."_ — él la miraba muy fijo. — ¿No te vas a despedir como es debido? ...Después de todo creo que me lo merezco. — mientras se acercaba más a ella.

— ¿Qué? — dijo mirándolo fijo observando esos hermosos zafiros que la miraban de una manera muy especial, podía sentir... ¿calidez? ... o tal vez sólo era su imaginación. Otra vez esos ojos azules la estaban atrapando de nuevo. Volvió en sí cuando sintió que le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo y le acaricia la mejilla, fue ahí que despertó viendo lo cerca que estaba él de ella. — ¿Q... Qué haces... Bankotsu? — abriendo los ojos y sintiendo su corazón desbocado.

— Enseñándote a que te despidas de mí y de paso… me cobro el favor de salvarte. — esa mirada de él se posó en los labios de la joven, la cual, sentía que se le iba a incendiar la cara, notando como le delineaba con el pulgar sus labios. Su boca temblaba y por instinto mordió su labio inferior. Bankotsu observó ese gesto que ella hacía y no se contuvo más.

Unió sus labios, los movió un poco, pero ella tardaba en darle permiso. — Por favor Akane. Tal vez no nos volvamos a ver. — con súplica en sus palabras y en su mirada. Volvió a juntar sus labios y la joven correspondió dejándolo pasar a su boca, la cual, fue invadida por la lengua de él que inspeccionó su interior con agrado.

Ella tuvo que sostenerse del pecho del joven, porque sus piernas las sentía como si fueran de goma. Podía sentir el corazón acelerado de Bankotsu, como lo estaba el suyo.

El beso se volvió más apasionado, el ojiazul estaba exigente, dominante y devorador. Él sentía esos labios tan suaves que se olvidó donde estaban, no le importaba el lugar, tampoco las personas que pasaban por ahí. Estaba sumido en la batalla de lenguas que tenía con esa chica. No sabía porque pero quería, sentía que quería besar esa boca por siempre, pero los pulmones de ambos pedían por oxígeno. Bankotsu se fue separando a regañadientes de los labios de ella, mirándola de una manera que ella no podía describir.

— Espero que no me golpees de nuevo. — decía mientras miraba sus labios que estaban entre abiertos, sus mejillas coloradas, sus orbes chocolates que lo miraban fijamente. En ese momento anunciaban el vuelo con destino a Tailandia.

— Creo que te salvo la campana. — le habló con una sonrisa luminosa que el morocho no lo había visto hasta el momento. — Ya es hora de irme... Adiós Bankotsu — se fue sintiendo la mirada de un ojiazul que quedo anonadado por un momento. — ¡Oye me las voy a cobrar, si nos volvemos a ver! — grito en cierta distancia antes de perderse en la multitud.

— Espero que no nos encontramos de nuevo... no me gusta sentirme así... prefiero no volverte a ver. Aunque por dentro sienta todo lo contrario. — dijo en un susurro y regresando con su hermano Ginkotsu.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Después de unas horas de viaje Akane llega a su destino, toma un taxi donde la acercan hacia las canoas y estas a la selva, que la conocía como la palma de su mano. Llego a la casita donde estaba su abuela y maestro. La anciana que traía agua en una vasija, la dejo en el suelo para ir a recibir a su nieta, que la abrazaba con lágrimas por su rostro.

— Mi niña... estas muy herida...te traeré unas hierbas para eso moretones y cortes. — decía la anciana.

— Abuela, eso puede esperar... tú y yo tenemos que hablar. — Habló con seriedad hacia la anciana.

— ¿De qué? – cuestiono sorprendida la señora ante la seriedad de su pequeña nieta.

— De mi madre...y me vas a decir todo lo que sepas, no me ocultes nada.

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Capítulo 8: Reencuentros

**Los personajes de Ranma y de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**La historia es creación de mi seso.**

_**-"Los personajes piensan."-**_

_**-Los personajes hablan.-**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Reencuentro.**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

— Akane... tu madre antes de conocer a Soun, tu padre... trabajaba para la CIA (Agencia Central de Inteligencia) en Estados Unidos. Ella era una de las mejores agentes, los casos más complicados se lo daban a ella... Un día al departamento llegó un caso que requerían infiltrar a alguien. Esta persona debía ganarse la confianza del líder de una organización mafiosa muy poderosa llamada "Dragón negro"... su líder era un misterio para la policía e incluso para el FBI. No sabían quién era, ni nada que les diera una pista. Solo sabían a lo que se dedicaba la organización, tenían negocios como: tratar de blancas, tráfico de drogas, prostitución, secuestro, extorsión, eran sus principales negocios en ese momento.

Kyoko acepto infiltrarse sabiendo el riesgo que corría, aunque a ella nunca le tuvo miedo al peligro, siempre le gustaban los retos y este caso lo era. Cuando pasaron 3 años de que estuviera infiltrada, ella decía que veía cosas que no se acostumbraba a ver... Le sobraban las ganas de mandar por un tubo todo y matar a todos los integrantes de esa mafia, en especial a Onigumo Takeda, el líder del Dragón negro. Tu madre lo describía como un sádico, no tenía piedad por nada ni por nadie, decía que era el mismo demonio en persona.

Ella me decía que Onigumo, que cada vez que estaban solos, aprovechaba para acercársele, siempre le decía que quería estar con ella... tu madre se le escabullía, pero un día el desgraciado intento tomarla por la fuerza, por lo que tuvo que pelear muy fuerte con él... ¡¿Puedes creer que en vez de enojarse, le mostró una sonrisa?! ... Kyoko describía esa sonrisa de excitación, como si gozará que ella pusiese resistencia.

En ese tiempo Kyoko conoció a tu padre. Ella lo amaba tanto que se olvidaba de su trabajo. — relataba Kaede en su silla reclinable mientras sostenía en sus manos una taza de té.

— ¿Mi papá sabía a lo que se dedicaba mamá? — pregunto Akane.

— No. Tu padre nunca supo lo que ella hacía...Kyoko estaba por entregar los informes para que procedan a detener a todos los miembros de la organización. Ya no aguantaba más quería ponerle fin a ese caso y llevar a todos y en especial a Onigumo detrás de rejas...Pero cuando ella se casó con tu padre y estaba a punto de cerrar el caso, surgió otro problema... Por lo que me dijo tu madre, era algo que Takeda tenía planeado hace mucho tiempo y comenzó a ponerlo en marcha, por lo que empezó a raptar científicos de distintos países... pero no eran científicos cualquieras, eran los mejores de cada país, los más reconocidos... Mi hija no sabía qué era lo que Onigumo quería hacer realmente, por lo que optó por seguir encubierta... Estuvo 5 años más...No sé lo que paso, nadie se había percatado de quien era ella realmente... Pero Takeda se enteró de todo, del por qué ella estaba allí...Tu madre destruyo algo de suma importancia que no notifico a sus superiores de la CIA...dijo que había algo sumamente podrido que debía ser destruido por el bien de todos... Ese día me dijo que iba a ser su último día allí, que renunciaría al caso y a su trabajo. No quería ponerse más en peligro, por ustedes, por su amada familia... Amaba la hermosa familia que había construido y le dolía no poder estar siempre con ustedes. Verlas crecer como ella quería, como ustedes se lo merecían después de tanto tiempo de ausencia de parte de ella... No quería seguir así por lo que renuncio a su trabajo... Salió discutiendo con el Director de Inteligencia de la CIA, por lo que tengo entendido, ella le reclamo por algo, sus compañeros me dijeron que ella jamás había actuado así con su superior.

Después ella apareció... muerta... Las pericias notificaron accidente automovilístico. Pero con tu abuelo averiguamos que no fue así... A Kyoko la asesinaron... y de la peor manera. — decía la anciana con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó en verdad con mi mamá?... ¿cómo fue?... ¿fue Onigumo? — pregunto, sus manos estaban empuñadas esperando las respuestas.

— Tu abuelo encontró un video que dejo Kyoko... yo no pude terminar de verlo... era muy doloroso... verla en ese estado... tu abuelo lo vio completo... tu mamá pido que no le dijéramos a Soun sobre lo sucedido... que creyera que fue un accidente lo de su muerte... ella le pidió a alguien que su muerte sea tomada como accidente... el auto que ella conducía, cayó por un barranco... Fue así que Kyoko planificó para que todos creyeran eso, en especial tú padre... Mi hija no quería exponer a un gran riesgo a su familia, tu madre mejor que nadie conocía los alcances de Onigumo, lo que era capaz de hacer.

Pero tu abuelo no se quedo con los brazos cruzados, quería saber que fue lo que llevo a Takeda a matar de ese modo a tu mamá... porque el tiempo que ella estuvo en esa organización paso a ser una persona intocable para los demás miembros y para los que no lo eran.

Una noche recibí una llamada de mi esposo diciendo que lo estaban siguiendo... se oían disparos del otro lado de la línea... Él me pidió que me fuera de Estados Unidos, que regrese a Japón y que cuidará de ustedes... "Cuídate mucho... Te amo Kaede"... Fue lo último que oí de él, luego se corto la llamada, al día siguiente me llamaron diciendo que mi esposo estaba... muerto... que lo habían asaltado, que él se había resistido y por eso lo mataron...

— ¿Abuela, tú denunciaste la verdadera causa de la muerte de mi abuelo?

— Si, lo hice... declare que el culpable de la muerte de mi esposo era Onigumo Takeda... que el supuesto robo que había sufrido tu abuelo... eso eran puras basuras... Presione al fiscal, abogados, policías, investigadores para que aclaren las verdaderas causas de su muerte. Les informe de la llamada que él me había hecho ese día y de los disparos que oí...

Dos días después unas personas entraron a mi casa, me golpearon, me dijeron que si metía mi nariz donde no debía y si seguía insistiendo en el caso... que le haría compañía a mi hija y esposo... como advertencia... me arrancaron el ojo derecho.

— ¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS! — grito indignada, caminando de un lado para el otro.

— Así que tuve que dejar el país donde estaba e ir a Japón.

— Abuela, quiero ver el video de mi mamá... por favor — le dijo sentándose en el suelo y tomando las manos de la anciana.

— ¿Hija estás segura?

— Si.

Kaede suspiro resignada y buscó en un pequeño cajón de su mesa de luz. De allí extrajo un sobre cuadrado. El cual entregó a su nieta.

— Puedes verlo en la laptop... yo iré a buscar algunas hierbas para que tus heridas se curen más rápido. — dijo Kaede tomando un pequeño canasto.

— Gracias abuela. — habló sinceramente la joven. La anciana le dio un beso en la frente y salió de allí.

Akane colocó la computadora en la mesa y le dio play al video... Allí se podía observar a una mujer de unos 25 años, cabello azulado corto, sobre una cama. Una hermosa mujer a pesar de las ojeras, moretones, cortes y el dolor que se reflejaba en ese rostro que se estaba demacrando, pálido. Sus labios blancos, secos, agrietados... se podía ver la agonía en esa cara... la muerte en esos achocolatados ojos... sus brazos estaban al costado de su cuerpo, los cuales también presentaban barios moretones y cortes. En sus manos se podía notar un ligero temblor.

—Mamá... papá... para cuando vean...este video... estaré muerta... mmm— decía con cansancio y cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de soportar el dolor que sentía —... Onigumo se enteró... que trabajaba para la CIA... aaaaah — soltó un grito agudo. La sangre comenzó a parecer sobre la sábana blanca a la altura de su pecho. Su respiración agitada, debía abrir la boca para tomar aire. — se... se puso como loco... trató de abusar de mi... pero no pudo...mmm — apretando sus dientes conteniendo con fuerza un grito, mientras cerraba sus ojos donde por estos unas lágrimas rodaron al costado del rostro cayendo sobre la almohada... escuchándose un " crack ", como si un hueso se hubiese roto—... tuve que pelear con él... pero no pude hacerle nada... el... el muy maldito es fuerte... pero antes de escapar... pude destruir su plan principal... Una droga incompleta que es... capaz de matar a cualquiera que la consuma en pocos días...quería distribuirla por todo el mundo... mmm... pero... pero me encargué de que eso no pasase... destruí el laboratorio donde lo fabricaban... junto con científicos que querían que esa droga circulará... sus asistentes... todo lo que hiciese que el plan de Onigumo se llevase a cabo... cof, cof, cof...papeles, experimentos, archivos, todo... pero el desgraciado tenía una dosis de esa porquería... me la inyectó y... y ahora me estoy muriendo... — volvió a soltar otro grito, por su brazo derecho se corto la piel, quedando expuesto los músculos del brazo. La herida era desde el hombro hasta el bíceps braquial.

El vídeo se corto, luego siguió pero ella ya tenía el brazo vendado. Del otro lado se podía oír que le decían:

— ¿Por qué no mejor descansas y después sigues, Kyoko?

— No... Si duermo tal vez ya no despierte...por favor, amiga — dándole una sonrisa sincera- Perdonen por lo que vieron... pero quiero pedirles que no hagan nada que los pueda... poner en peligro... en especial tu papá... me encargaré que mi muerte parezca un accidente automovilístico... cof, cof, cof... por favor, cuiden de mi familia... cof, cof, cof, cof — comenzando a toser cada vez más fuerte y empezando a despedir sangre. Le hizo seña a su amiga de que estaba "bien", mientras con un pañuelo se limpiaba el flujo rojo. — y... por lo tanto no quiero que hagan... averiguaciones sobre mi muerte... no quiero que mi esposo y mis hijas les pase algo por mi culpa... — su voz se quebró, soltando el nudo que tenía en la garganta y notándose más las lágrimas que salían descontroladamente— No quiero morir... amo mucho a mi familia... Soun, es el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido... mmm — ahora la sangre comenzó a notarse por la altura de la pierna, pero no se logró ver los daños, ya que la sábana tapaba la herida —... cu...cuiden de él y de mis niñas... Las amo tanto... Kasumi a ella le encanta cocinar y aprender... los deberes del hogar... sé que será una hermosa esposa y madre... — las lágrimas y el flujo rojo iban en aumento — Nabiki... a ella le gusta sacar fotos, filmar... aunque también le gusta negociar y el dinero... — mostró una gran sonrisa hermosa, como la que tenía Akane —... eso es tu culpa papá... no le enseñes esas cosas a mi hija... le estas mal enseñando — por esa sonrisa un hilo de sangre descendía en la almohada — Akane, mi pequeña bebé...mamá tú me decías que ella... se parece a mí cuando tenía su edad... por precaución la comprometí con el hijo de... Saotome el cuidará de mi pequeña... aunque también quiero que ella aprenda a defenderse... Tengo miedo que cuando crezca... en verdad se parezca a mi... mmm... eso podría traerle muchos problemas... no quiero que Onigumo la encuentre y... y le haga lo que no pudo conmigo... Quiero que sea feliz... cof, cof, cof... lo que lamento con gran dolor es que no las podré ver crecer, no estuve con ellas como debía... tal vez me olviden... prefiero eso a que mis hijas… no quiero que mi esposo me vean en este estado... No me arrepiento de haber amado, casado y de tener 3 hermosas hijas... han sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida... cof, cof, cof... cuídenlos por mí y cuídense ustedes también... padres los amo... gracias por todo. — Mostrando por última vez una hermosa sonrisa, que parecía como si el sol brillará cada vez que lo hacía... con lo que concluyó el video.

—Ma... Mamá... — dijo con un hilo de voz ahogado en llanto, dolor y bronca... ver a su madre en esas condiciones, en esa agonía... ahora entendía a su abuela porque no pudo terminar de ver el video. Se notaba el sufrimiento de su madre y los desgarradores gritos de dolor que soltaba... Akane más de una vez quiso detener el video, pero no puedo, quería saber la verdad. — ¡MALDITO!... ¡MIL VECES MALDITO, ONIGUMO TAKEDA! — grito furiosa de ira y dolor, golpeando el suelo con sus puños, derramando las lágrimas que no cesaban, mientras estaba de rodillas. — mil veces maldito... —sentía su corazón estrujado, esas imágenes de su madre agonizando, no sólo la enfurecía, la desquiciaba. Quería en ese mismo momento matar con sus propias manos al tal Onigumo Takeda... sus nudos estaban con sangre de los golpes que le había propinado al suelo donde había hecho un hoyo... se desahogo llorando para aliviar aunque sea un poco el dolor que sentía.

Pasa una hora, llegó la anciana Kaede, vio las lágrimas que aun caían del rostro de su nieta pero su rostro, sus ojos eran un solo sentimiento... determinación de algo que le hizo dar un escalofrío cuando la joven dirigió esa mirada fría... como los ojos de un asesino... Jamás la había visto en ese estado a su nieta, era como si estuviera en frente de otra persona.

—A...Akane... — La llamó.

—Abuela, quiero que me ayudes a convencer al viejo Happosai de que me entrene de verdad.

— ¿Por qué? ... ¿para que hija?... ¿Qué va a pasar con tú familia, con Ranma? ... ¿No hacías esto por él?

— Quiero volverme fuerte... por mí familia no hay problema, ellos estarán más seguros si no estoy cerca de ellos... y en cuanto a Ranma... Ja, él ya eligió con quien estar.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Akane? ... ¿Por qué dices que tú familia estará más segura si no estás con el ellos? ... ¿y cómo es eso de que Ranma ya eligió con quien estar?

— Esta bien, abuela. Te lo contaré todo lo que pasó... Resulta que... — Akane le comento a la anciana lo sucedido con Ranma y Shampoo; Lo que pasó en la misión y el encuentro con los hermanos Relámpago, también lo que pasó con Mousse y con Bankotsu. Por lo que no se guardó nada. Era como si necesitará desahogarse.

La anciana se sentó en la cama tratando de procesar todo lo que su nieta le contó.

— ¿Cómo es que Onigumo dio contigo? ... ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A DESAFIARLO?! ...¡Ahora te buscará hasta por debajo de las piedras! — Kaede estaba muy molesta y preocupada por su pequeña nieta.

— No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo ese tipo me encontró... ¿y qué hubieras preferido? ¡¿Qué me vaya con esos sujetos y después dejar que ese tal Onigumo me hiciese lo que quiera?!...No me importa. ¡Que me siga! Por lo menos se enfocará solamente en mí y no en mi familia... Por eso es que necesito entrenar más. Quiero ser más fuerte para proteger a los que quiero... Abuelita, no me voy a esconder porque eso no sirve de nada, además no va conmigo — Tocando el rostro de la anciana y mirándola con cariño.

— ¡AKANE!...¡ MI AMOOOR, VOLVISTEEEEEE! — Aparece un viejo enano con cara de sapo, calvo, de ojos grandes que se encontraban llorosos y con brillos. Con un enterito morado y zapatillas negras... Él se aventó gritando sobre la chica que antes de ser tocada, lo estampó en el suelo con su puño dejando una huella completa del viejo. Pero este solo se levantó como si nada y rascándose su calva cabeza. —Yo te quería dar un besito de bienvenida... y a pedirte que me modales este conjunto. — Mostrando un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje blanco.

—Escúchame bien viejo pervertido, si no me entrena de verdad no me pondré eso... ya fuimos y cumplimos con la misión... aquí está lo que nos pidió. — Mostrando un pendrive.

— Si, ya lo sé y de seguro que Onigumo fue a buscarte ¿no? — dijo el anciano mientras las dos mujeres que tenía al frente lo miraban sorprendidas.

— ¿Happosai, como es que sabes eso? — pregunto Kaede.

— Porque yo mande a Jakotsu y a Akane a una de las tantas madrigueras que tiene el Dragón negro.

—Quiere decir que el lugar que destruimos, donde usted nos mando... ¿pertenecía a Onigumo? — Pregunto Akane y el anciano asintió — ¿Por qué nos mando allí?

— Eso más que una misión era más bien una prueba para saber cuánto han avanzado y para que pongan en práctica lo que les enseñe... ¡y lo hicieron muy bien! ¡Ahora un beso y un abrazo de felicitaciones! — se aventó de nuevo sobre la peli azul con su boca arrugada tirándole besos. Pero Akane volvió a dejarlo en el suelo, mientras aplicaba presión con una mano en la cabeza de Happosai.

— ¡Estuve a punto de morir o que me secuestraran para que luego me mataran! ¡... y no solo eso, ahora debo estar lejos de mi familia para no exponerlos en peligro! — con tanto enfado y dolor. Happosai se zafó del agarre y le dijo:

—Podrás volver con tu familia cuando hayas superado a tu madre. — Akane abrió los ojos grandes. — dijiste que trajiste lo que te pedí —mientras se sentaba y encendía su pipa.

— Si, ya le mostré el Pendrive. Ahí esta lo que pido, la lista.

—Guárdalo lo vas a necesitar... porque me imagino que te enteraste de todo lo sucedido con tu madre. —la joven asintió sería — esta lista son los otros lugares que tiene Takeda y los futuros lugares que tendrá... por cierto ¿dónde esta Jakotsu?

— Esta en Japón y espero que pronto en Francia.

— Eso quiere decir que se va a convertir en diseñador. —habló Kaede feliz por el chico.

— Si... le sugerí que lo haga y le pedí a su hermano que lo convenza. Si Onigumo esta detrás de mi... no quiero que él, sus hermanos o en especial mi familia estén involucrados.

— Pues de mi no te vas a deshacer. —Dijo la anciana—Me quedaré contigo te guste o no.

—Akane recupérate que en cuanto te sientas mejor empezaremos el entrenamiento de verdad, ya que para destruir las otras madrigueras necesitarás ser más fuerte — dijo Happosai.

— ¿Las otras madrigueras?

—Me imagino que no te vas a esconder o ¿sí? — La joven negó con la cabeza muy desidia de que no iba a huir. — Muy bien empezaremos en una semana tu entrenamiento extremo— y el viejo salió perdiéndose por la selva en dirección al pueblo, en busca de diversión.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS...**

_**ESTADOS UNIDOS.**_

_**Pov.**_

Me dirijo a la empresa "Cellcom" a buscar el pago de un trabajo que hice junto con mis hermanos... Soy Bankotsu Shichinintai, líder de una tropa de mercenarios que conformo con mis prójimos... Nos pagan para matar, salvar o buscar a alguien o algo. Hemos trabajado para políticos, mafiosos, famosos actores... en fin, personas de mucha guita... Nos contratan para que nos dediquemos a buscar o destruir. Mientras nos paguen lo que nosotros pedimos, podemos ser buenos o malos eso decide el cliente.

Me encanta el sexo y más si la mujer con la que estoy es bien "gauchita". Antes yo no era así de mujeriego. Ame una vez a una mujer, mucho, creí en sus palabras, en sus besos y caricias... pero para ella solo fui uno más de su larga lista. Me mintió, me traicionó y yo no perdono la traición... ¡esa maldita!

**FLASH BACK...**

Una mañana soleada con un hermoso cielo de verano en aquella gran ciudad donde, en un pequeño departamento, cuatro por seis... solo con una cama de dos plaza, una pequeña mesa redonda con sus cuatro sillas y un pequeño baño... en esa cama se encontraban dos cuerpos desnudos, esos cuerpos que solo eran cubiertos por apenas una sábana blanca. El chico de unos 19 años, el cual, tenía envuelta con uno de sus brazos, sobre la cintura de la joven que tenía al lado, a la cual, amaba y tenerla allí lo hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ella de un buen cuerpo voluptuoso, de unos 18 años. Cabello negro azabache largo, ojos rojos.

La joven se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse apresurada.

— Rayos Bankotsu ¡¿por qué no me despertaste?! ... ¡Es muy tarde!

— ¿Por qué no te quedas? Después de todo hoy es sábado. ¿Qué tienes que hacer, Kagura?

— Tengo que hacer muchas cosas... Además por un tiempo no nos vamos a ver. — dijo despreocupada, como si nada. Mientras se arreglaba su ropa en el espejo y comenzaba arreglarse el cabello.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡¿Porqué?! — sorprendido y dolido por lo que decía la chica.

—Porque me voy a casar — habló fría.

— ¡TU NO TE VAS A CASAR! — Se levantó de la cama alterado y tomándola del brazo para que lo mirara a la cara —Me dijiste que me amabas. — mirándola dolido, sus ojos se habían enrojecido de la rabia y el dolor. Aquella mujer le devolvía la mirada pero en aquellos ojos carmesí no había dolor ni compasión por el hombre que tenía enfrente, con el que no hace segundos que compartió cama.

— Bankotsu, no puedes ser tan iluso, si lo dije fue por el momento del sexo que siempre tenemos... muy buen sexo... yo nunca te amé, uno lo dice por decir no necesariamente tienes que sentir amor con la persona con la que te acuestas... Con los hombres con los que estuve y estoy, a todos les digo un "te amo " y no sentí o siento nada por ninguno con los que tengo sexo— Bankotsu la miraba, como si al frente tuviese una desconocida. Se entera que ella nunca lo amo, aparte de enterarse de que se iba a casar, también se entera de que no había sido el único hombre en su vida. —No me mires así cariño, cuando me acosté contigo la primera vez te habrás dado cuenta que no era virgen-dijo muy divertida demostrando que en vez de corazón solo había hielo.

— ¿Y con el que te vas a casar tampoco lo amas? — ya comenzaba a molestarse.

— No. Bueno lo "amo" solo porque tiene lo que quiero, lo que en verdad amo en esta vida... el dinero, es podridamente rico, muy rico. — Decía aquellas palabras con los ojos iluminados de la emoción y de la dicha por su suerte.

— ¿Te casas por plata? — cuestiono desconcertado no reconociendo a la persona que tenía en su cara.

— Si... pero no te preocupes, aunque este casada, podemos ser amantes. ¿Qué te parece, cariño? — decía muy coqueta, acercándose al ojiazul.

— ¡Para mi estas MUERTA!... — la jaló del brazo, tomó su cartera y los zapatos de ella y la arrojó al pasillo del apartamento con sus pertenencias. Cerró de un portazo la puerta y con ello su corazón. Se juró que el dolor que sentía, no lo volvería a sentir.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK...**

Ahora soy yo quien juega con ellas. Yo las utilizaré para tener sexo. Ni ella, ni ninguna otra volverá a lastimarme, otra vez.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras en otro lugar muy cerca de donde se dirigía el ojiazul…

— ¡Akane! ... ¡ya conseguí lo que me pediste! — dijo una joven de cabello largo negro y ojos azules. De piel blanca y de una buena figura corporal, con un pantalón blanco, zapatos negros y una camisa verde manzana.

— ¡Por fin llegas Kanae! ... ¿No me digas que le estabas coqueteando a algún muchacho!... ¡Qué mala! Me hubieses llevado con vos, así yo también conseguía uno. — mientras hacía puchero dijo una chica de cabello corto negro, con vestido ceñido al cuerpo rojo y sandalias de taco alto.

—No digas estupideces, Yura... ¡AKANE! —llamaba a los gritos exasperada.

— ¡Vaya mujer! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Salía en vuelta con una bata blanca de tela fina una peli azul de cabello corto, ojos marrones y por como la bata se adhería a su cuerpo húmedo, resaltaba una figura bien desarrollada. Pechos no exageradamente grandes pero tampoco eran pequeños. Una cintura de avispa y un muy buen trasero redondo y parado.

— Es que hubo un accidente en la autopista por lo que tuve que tomar el camino más largo para regresar— decía Kanae molesta, entregándole una gran bolsa de cartón marrón—Ahí tienes todo.

— ¡Gracias Moko-san! —dijo la peli azul feliz y dándole un abrazo a su amiga. Para luego correr a encerrarse en el baño.

—De nada — contestó molesta, pero no con su amiga y tampoco por como la llama, ya que solo se lo permite a ella que la llame así. Kotonami Kanae es a veces agresiva y distante. También tiene carácter dulce y preocupado por los demás, en especial por sus amigas... Esta molesta porque no le gusta hacer esperar a las personas y menos que la hagan esperar. Todo por culpa de ese accidente que la retraso.

Después de 20 minutos en el baño, salió una pelirroja de abundantes rulos y cabellera larga. Ojos verdes esmeraldas; con una máscara de pestañas las cuales parecían abundantes y resaltando el color de los ojos. Sus labios tenían un color rojo pasión con brillo; en su cuello, un collar con un dije de una libélula verde al igual que los aros, con un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta por arriba de las rodillas, con forma de corazón en los pechos, los cuales, resaltaban muy bien y el vestido se ajustaba a cuerpo, haciendo resaltar su figura. Completando con zapatos negros taco aguja alto, una cartera del mismo color y guantes negros, cortos.

— ¡Guau... Akane! ... si te veo por la calle, ni te reconozco— dijo sorprendida Yura.

— Digo lo mismo, pareces otra... ¡te vez genial! — habló Kanae también sorprendida.

— ¡Gracias chicas! ... Ahora por el mosquito fastidioso. — dijo Akane.

Salieron rumbo a la empresa " Cellcom".

Después de 15 minutos de viaje, llegaron a su destino, la peli azul o mejor dicho la peli roja, bajo del auto negro de su amiga Kanae y se adentro al lugar, con un andar muy sexy, seguro, contoneando las caderas en cada paso que daba, captando las miradas de todos los hombres y también de algunas mujeres algo envidiosas. Tomo el ascensor y se dirigió hasta el piso 15.

Le pidió a la secretaria que quería hablar con su jefe. Justo en ese momento salió el hombre y se quedó idiotizado de solo ver a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Ella le regalo una bella sonrisa y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él. El tipo accedió y la invito a que pase a su oficina e indicándole a su secretaria que no le pasará llamadas.

El hombre que era de unos 50 años, gordito, canoso con barba y de estatura baja. No quitaba la mirada obscena de la joven que ignoraba rotundamente aquella mirada.

— Dígame señorita, en qué le puedo ayudar— mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio y le indicaba a ella que tomara asiento.

— Señor, McCarthy. Vengo de parte del señor Takeda... Usted tiene cierta información que a él le interesa. — habló muy serena y simpática.

— Ha, si... hable anoche con el señor y me dijo que enviaría a alguien de confianza para que los retire. — De uno de los cajones de su escritorio extrajo un sobre marrón grande y se lo entrego a la chica— Estos son los informes que el pidió, allí encontrará los informes del padre... Él es propietario de un dojo, viudo, no se volvió a juntar, vive con sus 3 hijas... La mayor se casó con un doctor por civil y ahora están organizando la boda por iglesia que será muy pronto. Parece que esperan a la menor que estaría allí y en cuanto la del medio, es administradora en una Pymes de fotografías Hot. De la menor es como si le hubiese tragado la tierra.

— Ya veo... ¿algo más para completar? — cuestionó la peli roja sin quitar la mirada de los informes.

— Si... quisiera saber qué planes tiene el señor Takeda para la mayor... Kasumi Tendo. — dijo muy interesado el tipo.

— ¿Por qué lo pregunta? — dijo mirando al sujeto fijamente haciendo arquear una de sus cejas.

— Es que... si él la va a matar porque no le sirve... y como yo soy socio con el señor Onigumo hace dos años. Quisiera que me la venda...esa muchacha me podría divertir mucho — mientras pasaba su lengua por su boca y acariciaba su barba — se va muy sabrosa y la quiero para mí.

— ¿Usted ya le comento esto al señor Takeda? — dejando el sobre el escritorio y dirigiendo toda su atención en aquella persona

— No, él no sabe nada. — en ese momento su secretaria le informa que se iría a comer, ya que eran las 12:00 del medio día y este le da el permiso con tal de no ser molestado de nuevo .

La pelirroja se pone de pie y se acerca al señor McCarthy. Él no quitaba sus ojos del escote del vestido, estaba atrapado por aquella hermosa mujer. Ella se sentó en el escritorio quedando frente al tipo cruzando las piernas.

— Dígame señor McCarthy. ¿Hay copias del informe? — le dijo con voz muy sensual, acercando su rostro a centímetros de la de él.

— S...si... es... esta... en mi computadora. — dijo con un hilo de voz, muy embobado, mientras apuntaba a la laptop de su escritorio. Sin quitar la vista de los pechos de la chica.

— Gracias. — de su cartera saco una 45 automática con silenciador. Apuntó al pecho del tipo. — Ni muerto se acercará a mi hermana. — el hombre abrió los ojos grandes y ella le disparo tres veces y una en la cabeza. Sin darle tiempo a nada.

Guardó su arma en la cartera tranquilamente y le dio vuelta la silla con el ahora cadáver del sujeto, como si estuviera mirando por la ventana, la cual, era polarizada. A la computadora le inyectó un virus que su amiga, Yura diseño para destruir archivos... Salió de la oficina y se dirigió al elevador. Cuando esté llegó se abrieron las puertas.

Su mirar se topo con unos ojos azules que estaban mirándola muy fijo... También había dos sujetos más en el ascensor pero ella no les dio importancia, su atención se la llevó ese sujeto de cabello oscuro, camisa blanca, pantalón negro de vestir y zapatos oscuros. Con un maletín en la mano.

Ella respiro hondo y entro dándole la espalda, quedando justo frente del ojiazul. Sintiendo su mirada en todo el cuerpo. Por el reflejo de las puertas del ascensor se veía como él la miraba recorriéndola cada centímetro de su figura con aquellos zafiros que podían robar los suspiros de cualquier chica.

— _"¡Esto parece ser una broma!... ¡¿por qué de todos los lugares que hay en , de todas las empresas que hay y de todos los ascensores, justo me tengo que encontrar con Bankotsu?!"_— Pensaba Akane —_"creo que no se percató de quién soy"_— dibujando una sonrisa picara.

— _"¡Rayos que minón!... esa cola bien redondita, parece una manzana pidiendo ser mordida... ¿por qué a las mujeres les gusta tanto tentarme? Esta hermosura se me para en frente y me mira de esa manera..."_ — mirando el trasero de la joven sin disimulo. —_" que no me puedo negar. Si no fuera por estos dos estorbos"_— Mirando de reojo a los dos sujetos que miraban a la pelirroja igual de babosos que el morocho pero éste ultimo les dirigió una fulminante mirada a cada uno por lo que los hombre por temor volvieron su atención al frente.

Uno de los tipos bajo en el piso 10 y el otro en el 5to piso. Pasando el segundo piso, el ascensor se detiene, cortándose la luz.

Akane se da la vuelta mirando fijo al ojiazul y se acercó a él muy seductora. Sin quitar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos azules, de ese rostro tan bello, de esa boca tan tentadora…

—_"Bueno, hay que matar el tiempo y después de todo le debo un pequeño castigo"_—pensó divertida Akane.

Y así, sin decir nada, lo tomó de la camisa, lo acercó a ella y lo besó. Bankotsu quedó sorprendido, pero al sentir la suavidad de los labios de la joven, después de unos segundos, sin poner resistencia, correspondió al beso. La aprisiono más a él y luego la dejo contra la pared con desesperación. Él la besaba tan apasionadamente, hambriento... pero ella le marcó la forma de como quería que él la bese... lento, dulce y tortuoso... es como el ojiazul lo sintió, pero a la vez lo sentía excitante y tierno... pero él sentía algo extraño, no sabía por qué, sentía que esos labios ya los había probado antes. Él recordaba a cada mujer con la que se acostaba y la que tenía en brazos era la primera vez que la veía. No le dio mucha importancia, por ahora solo se dispuso a disfrutar el momento.

Bankotsu comenzó a bajar una de sus manos por la cintura de la chica hasta llegar a uno de los glúteos de ella. Era como un simple masaje por sobre la tela del vestido para luego apretarlo suavemente, haciendo que la joven soltara un leve gemido, él se encargó de atraparlo con su boca. Mientras se deleitaba con ese beso, que por ratos ella mordía muy leve los labios de él para luego suavizarlo con su tersa lengua. Eso al mercenario le encantaba, lo enloquecía; Dirigió su otra mano a uno de los pechos, el cual lo apretó por sobre la tela para luego acariciar con su pulgar el pezón duro, robándole otro gemido a la chica.

A la vez, "la pelirroja" tampoco dejó sus manos quietas. Sus brazos que estaban sobre el cuello del joven, poco a poco los fue bajando por sobre la tela de la camisa; Sentía sus fuertes pectorales, sus marcados abdominales... Una mano la dirigió por la cintura del chico y la fue descendiendo hasta llegar a esa cola, que recordaba cuando la había visto. Apretó apenas ya que estaba bien trabajado. Él gimió por ese acto, rompiendo el beso y comenzando a recorrer dejando húmedos besos por la mejilla, por ese cuello cremoso que desprendía un aroma a flores, rosas, como si estuviese en un rosedal... mientras sentía un gran tirón en su entrepierna.

Akane con su otra mano pasó por arriba del cinto y posó su mano en "aquello" que también tuvo la oportunidad de ver... Hizo leves caricias circulares por sobre la tela del pantalón, sintiendo ese gran bulto en su mano mientras oía los quejidos de él sobre su cuello, esa respiración agitada y entre cortada. Bankotsu presionó con ambas manos la cola y el pecho de ella, arrancándole un musical gemido a la chica y haciendo que su "amigo" le exigiera más. ¡Esa mano en su entrepierna lo estaba volviendo loco!... Él volvió a tomar posesión de esos exquisitos labios que con gusto lo recibieron. Parecía un lobo hambriento con ganas de comerse a caperucita roja.

Akane levantó una pierna envolviéndola en la cintura del ojiazul, haciendo presión, logrando que sus sexos rosaran de una manera endemoniadamente placentera para ambos. Él sentía la humedad en ella y ella sentía su dureza, que ambos gimieron de deseo durante el beso. Bankotsu dejando sus labios, descendió hasta tomar con su boca uno de los pechos de la joven por sobre la tela. Bajo la parte de arriba del vestido, dejando expuestos los pechos de ella solo para su deleite. Akane sintió la húmeda boca del ojiazul, cuando él atrapo uno de sus pechos y con su mano tomaba el otro haciendo rosar con el pulgar y con el índice el pezón duro, haciendo que toda aquella sensación lo manifestará en gemidos.

El ojiazul se encargaba de probar ambos pechos; con su lengua acariciaba sus pezones para luego chuparlos... los sentía suaves, sabrosos... y oírla gemir lo calentaba más... pero se tomaba su tiempo para saborearla. Akane bajo el cierre del pantalón de él y deslizó su mano por dentro, corriendo el bóxer y allí sintió mejor el miembro del chico, el cual, soltó un quejo entre su pecho. Saco el "amigo" del chico y con su dedo pulgar tocó la punta del pene. Con la mano comenzó a descender y ascender por su gran longitud de una manera lenta pero tomando más confianza, le tomó el ritmo, dándole un leve apretón con su mano, logrando hacer que el chico gimiera cada vez más con deseperación.

Las luces del ascensor se encendieron de golpe por lo que comenzó a moverse.

— ¡Rayos! — vociferó Bankotsu molesto. Escondió a su "amigo " de nuevo a su pantalón. Aunque su compañero quería más acción ¡no quería dormir!

Akane se arreglo el vestido y vio su reflejo en las puertas del ascensor. Por suerte su peluca no se había movido y el lápiz labial a pesar de todo seguía intacto. Pero sentía una gran humedad en su centro — _"¿¡Por qué no siguió descompuesto un rato más!?"_ —Lamentó la chica.

El ojiazul la miraba tan atento que quería decir algo pero no le salían las palabras. Ella lo volvió a besar muy suave y tierno, rosando su lengua con la de él en un baile lento, apacible donde el mercenario, hechizado, respondía siguiendo el baile, sintiendo aquella caricia húmeda, cálida... pero ella cortó lentamente el contacto para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

— No olvides tu maletín, Bankotsu. — hablo sobre sus labios.

El ojiazul recordó su maletín por el pago del trabajo. Cuando se agachó para recogerlo las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando pasar a una cantidad gente que estaban a la espera de éste. Justo en ese momento Bankotsu recordó que él en ningún momento le dijo a la pelirroja, como se llamaba —_"¿Cómo es que supo mi nombre?"_ — llevo su mano a sus labios recordando el beso, el contacto de aquellos labios, esa voz... a la mente se le vino alguien que no sabía nada de hace tiempo.

—Akane…— recordó en un susurro para luego ponerse derecho y ver que estaba rodeado de un montón de personas pero no estaba esa falsa pelirroja. La vio del lado de afuera del ascensor— ¡Akane! — grito y antes de que se cerrarán las puertas ella se da la vuelta y le mostró aquella sonrisa que él recuerda cuando la vio en el aeropuerto por última vez.

— Mami, mami... mira... ¿qué es lo que ese señor tiene ahí? — pregunto un niño que le tironeaba la pollera a su mamá mientras apuntaba al bulto del ojiazul.

— ¡DEPRAVADO! — grito la señora que le tapaba los ojos a su hijo.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Bankotsu desconcertado no entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba.

— ¡Hooo!... ¡qué horror! — dijo una viejita de 80 años mientras que con sus manos tapaba su arrugada cara, pero de reojo miraba la entrepierna del joven.

Bankotsu se dio cuenta de ello por lo que se cubrió con su maletín... Definitivamente en el siguiente piso bajaría —_"¡Akanee!"_ — pensó amenazante.

* * *

En el 1er piso, donde se había bajado agitada y muy acalorada, una pelirroja, descendía apresurada las escaleras hasta toparse con una puerta que decía "exit". Saliendo se encuentra el auto de su amiga con la puerta abierta del lado del acompañante. Entró y el auto arrancó a gran velocidad.

—... ¿Y?... ¿Cómo te fue? — Pregunto Kanae mientras conducía sin quitar la mirada del camino.

— Bi... bien— medio tartamudeando, aun muy acalorada y agitada — no tuve... ningún problema con el tipo... lo tuve que despachar— mientras se quitaba la peluca y acomodaba su cabello azulado.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás tan agitada y colorada, como si hubieses corrido una maratón? — cuestionó Yura que estaba sentada atrás mirando muy atenta a su amiga.

—Es... es que... — soltó un suspiro, tenía que hablar o ¡iba a explotar! — Bese a Bankotsu y lo toqueteé y el también me tocó y me gustó que lo hiciera y no me arrepiento de lo que hice es mas ¡quería más! —Hablaba acelerada, exaltada sin detenerse y sorprendida de lo sucedido en aquel reducido lugar.

Sus amigas estaban sorprendidas de lo que oían. Les había dejado sin palabras, procesaban lo que su amiga había dicho y rompiendo el pequeño silencio…

— Espera... espera un maldito segundo ¡¿quieres?! — Dijo Kanae— Vamos por parte o mejor dicho desde el principio. — habló con calma y mirando de reojo a la peli azul.

— ¿Es el mismo Bankotsu, hermano de tu amigo Jakotsu, el famoso diseñador de moda? — pregunto Yura. Akane asintió —... ¿El mismo que te besó a la fuerza?... ¿el mismo que viste desnudo mientras se bañaba? — seguía preguntando ya muy emocionada.

— Si... es el mismo. — contestó Akane. Otra vez colorada recordando aquella vez que vio al morocho en la ducha.

— ¡Kyaaa! ... desembucha todo desde el comienzo amiga. No te guardes nada... mira que no es bueno guardarse las cosas. — decía Yura desesperadamente chismosa.

— ¿Qué hacia él allí? ... ¿Te reconoció? — cuestionó Kanae.

— No sé por qué estaba él ahí y no me reconoció al comienzo... lo hizo cuando baje en el primer piso. Pero él quedó en el ascensor rodeado de personas. Cuando termine de eliminar al mosquito, me dirigí a los elevadores. Cuando esté llegó, las puertas se abrieron...lo mire, él me miro... entre y después el ascensor se detuvo y por querer dejarlo caliente... termine igual que él o más... Lo besé, Bankotsu no se resistió, obvio después de todo es un hombre mujeriego... Me tocó, lo toque... después el ascensor volvió a funcionar y él se quedó y yo baje... me llamó por mi nombre, por lo que me reconoció... y eso es todo. — tomó aire y exhalar, dos veces.

—¡Vaya!... ¿y lo hicieron en el elevador? ... ¿No me digas que tuviste tu primera vez allí!?... ¡¿qué se siente?! ... yo siempre quise tener sexo en un ascensor pero no se dio hasta el momento... ¿Dime donde lo tocaste? — pregunto Yura con la mirada brillante, como si mirará a su heroína.

— Yura ya bájale un poco a tus hormonas ¡¿quieres?!... ¡y tú contesta! — mirando a su amiga. Ya que ella también quería saber hasta donde llegó Akane. — ¿Donde te tocó y donde lo tocaste tú y por qué lo hiciste en verdad?... — dijo Kanae.

— ¡Esa es Kotonami Kanae, Carajo!... ¡directo a los bifes! — grito Yura feliz.

— Él... Él me tocó los pechos y la cola... yo... yo toque su trasero y el "nene" — trato de decirlo rápido pero los nervios no la dejaron haciendo que se ponga más colorada de solo recordar lo sucedido. El auto freno de golpe... Akane miro a sus amigas que la miraban sorprendidas — ¿Qué? ... ¿qué pasa?

— A ver si escuché bien... ¿¡tú tocaste el trasero y el chorizo del tal Bankotsu?! — pregunto sorprendida Kanae. La chica asintió apenada.

— ¡Waw! ¡Akane Tendo tocó el pene de un hombre por primera vez! ... ¿y probaste? ¿Hiciste lo que yo te enseñe? — preguntaba Yura.

— ¡No lo hicimos! ... ¡y no me lo metí en la boca, Yura! ... La verdad es que no sé que me paso... quería dejarlo con las ganas y lo logre... pero yo quede igual... quería sentirlo... me siento como una cualquiera y lo peor es que no me arrepiento de lo que hice... y me imagino que Bankotsu me va a hacer pagar por como lo deje. — hablaba nerviosa mientras se revolvía su cabello corto.

— ¿No será que te enamoraste de él a primera vista? — dijo Yura divertida.

—¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Bankotsu! ¡Me prometí a mi misma no volver a ser una estúpida otra vez!... y aunque eso pasara tengo a la basura de Onigumo pisándome los talones. — Suspirando cansada — Además Bankotsu es un mujeriego. — decía con la mirada triste. — El amor en este momento de mi vida, solo sería un estorbo y un peligro para el que pertenezca a mi lado.

— ¿Akane, te hubieses curtido a Bankotsu? ... ¿y si te lo encontrarás de nuevo le entregarías tu virginidad? — cuestionó muy seria Kanae. Mientras conducía.

— ¿Oye acaso estas estudiando para reportera de Tv o qué? — pregunto Yura divertida a Kanae. Pero sólo recibió una mirada fulminante por el espejo retrovisor.

—Creo que, si... sí, me hubiese acostado con él... y si... creó que le entregaría mi virginidad... — mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la ventana del auto. — ¿Saben? ... he pensado mucho en lo de seguir siendo virgen o no. Y decidí que quiero dejar de serlo. — sus amigas volvieron a posar sus ojos en ella — si el día de mañana me atrapa Onigumo... y resulta que es más fuerte que yo, al menos lo cagaría de que se entere que fui de otro.

—Espero que eso no pase... de lo de Onigumo ¡que seas tú la que lo mandes al infierno!... — soltó Yura.

— ¿Y qué harás con tú compromiso? Recuerda que no lo has desecho formalmente... y te recuerdo que él ya ganó el torneo de artes marciales por lo que irá a tu casa de seguro a romper el compromiso. — dijo Kanae. Ya que las chicas sabían todo lo sucedido con Ranma y Akane.

— Ya lo sé Moko-san... por como están las cosas, tengo que volver a casa. En cuanto a lo del compromiso... que lo rompa, porque si él no lo hace, lo haré yo... Quiero mi libertad... para esta hora dentro de dos días ya estaré en Japón. De seguro que lo encuentro con su esposa si es que ya se casó.

— Y no estarás sola amiga nosotras estaremos contigo — dijo sincera Yura tocando el hombro de su amiga.

— Ya sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo, Akane. Estaremos a tu lado siempre. — dijo Kanae tomando la mano de la peli azul.

— ¡Gracias, chicas! —con una sonrisa.

— Oye Akane, si Ranma te ve así, como estas ahora... creó que durará en darte la libertad que deseas. — decía Yura sincera y pensativa.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto la peli azul, mirando a su amiga.

— Ya no eres la misma que él vio hace 5 años, estas más... Mujer. Una hermosa y sexy mujer, capaz de calentar a cualquier hombre que quieras. Tienes un cuerpo más desarrollado que hace 4 años atrás. Bueno ese es el tipo que tenemos conociéndote —dijo la peli corta.

— Ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero de que se rompe el compromiso, se rompe. — habló decidida Akane.

— ¿Y qué les vas a decir a tu familia de tu larga ausencia? —pregunto Kanae.

— No les diré todo... solo algunas cosas... mientras menos sepan mejor para ellos—decía mientras miraba por la ventana, el cielo que anunciaba el atardecer.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**Dos días después... Japón.**

En Nerima, en el dojo Tendo, el patriarca de la casa estaba muy molesto con un joven de ojos azules que había llegado de la mano de una mujer, que no era su amada hija menor.

— ¡¿QUÉ DICES?!... ¿¡Qué clase de broma es esta, Ranma!?... ¿¡Cómo es eso que ya te comprometiste con Shampoo y que pronto te vas a casar con ella!? — dijo muy enojado, Soun Tendo de unos 45 años, de 1,80 de altura. Cabello castaño oscuro largo, lacio y bigote negro; vestía una camisa verde y de mangas cortas, pantalón negro suelto.

Soun se encontraba de pie. Miraba con gran fastidio al joven que tenía enfrente y lo ponía aún más de malas, la chinita de pelo morado, la cual, tenía un vestido rosado muy corto y ajustado con gran escote. Ella se pegaba cada vez más del brazo del chico, como si fuese una garrapata. Y el joven no se quejaba para nada.

— ¡RANMA! ... ¡Al menos ten la decencia de decirle a esa chica que se comporte! — Habló molesto Genma Saotome, de unos 44 años. Con pañuelo blanco en su cabeza, anteojos y vestía un karategui blanco.

— Mi nieta es libre de expresar sus sentimientos por mi yerno como ella quiera. — Objetó Cologne. Una vieja de unos más de 120 años, canosa de cabellera larga, con un bastó en mano y de estatura baja. Con un vestido largo verde pasto.

— Se equivoca señora, porque se encuentran en casa ajena y ni ella, ni usted, deberían estar aquí... por respeto a los Tendo, que hicieron mucho por nosotros — habló Nodoka de cabello pelirrojo oscuro con un kimono violeta con rosas blancas. —... Hijo recapacita... no te puedes casar con esta... señorita — mirando con fastidio a la joven que cada vez se le pegaba más al cuerpo de su hijo.

— Yo ser mujer de airen, 100%. Él no querer a chica violenta, fea e insípida. Él amarme y yo a él. — Shampoo beso a Ranma delante de todos los allí presentes. Y el joven solo sujetaba a su chinita de la cintura para pegarla más a él.

Ranma rompió el beso para luego mirar a los espectadores:

—Shampoo tiene razón, yo no amo a Akane... Ustedes nos comprometieron sin nuestro consentimiento. No pienso estar con alguien que no me genera más que un profundo sentimiento de asco y desprecio con solo estar cerca de ella. — decía Ranma sin siquiera esconder su gran desprecio por la menor de las Tendo.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, Ranma — dijo Akane, apareciendo en la sala. Tenía una remera naranjada grande, que no marcaba en nada su figura, un pantalón jarco color beige, estilo Hip-hop. Con una bandana (pañuelo) negro en su cabeza, comiendo chicle (goma de mascar) y haciendo globos con él. Tenía apariencia de un chico pandillero.

La peli azul había oído toda la conversación desde el principio... sus sentimientos por ese joven que tenía enfrente ya no estaban, y verlo con la peli morada ya no dolía.

— ¿¡AKANE!? — Gritaron todos los presentes, sorprendidos por el aspecto de la joven.

— Creo que ya somos lo suficientemente grandes para decidir por nosotros mismos... ¿no lo crees, Ranma? — Dijo la peli azul mientras miraba fijo al mencionado y se sentaba al lado de su padre. — Papá... te pido que me dejes tomar las riendas de mi vida, por favor. —le habló con dulzura en su voz mientras miraba el rostro de su padre y le tomaba la mano con cariño.

— Akane tiene razón, padre. Ya es momento que ella decida que es lo que quiere en su vida. — Habló con una tierna sonrisa, Kasumi Tendo de 24 años de pelo castaño claro, atado al costado. Con un vestido blanco con tiras finas. Estaba al lado de Akane.

— Opino igual, papi. Que decida Akane—dijo Nabiki de 23 años. Pelo corto hasta los hombros, castaño oscuro. Con una musculosa de color salmón y un short celeste. Ella estaba sentada al lado de su padre y le dirigió una mirada a su pequeña hermana de que tenía todo su apoyo.

— Esta bien hijita, puedes hacer lo que quieras... Yo solo quiero que seas feliz. Tienes el apoyo de tu familia.

—Gracias papá... hermanas — dedicándoles una bella sonrisa a cada uno. Luego borró esa sonrisa y miró a la parejita de jóvenes — Bien Ranma por qué no me dices lo que quieres — aunque ella ya lo sabía, quería que él rompiese ese compromiso.

—Vine a romper nuestro compromiso, porque me voy a casar con Shampoo que es a quien amo de verdad... ella si es una mujer en todos los sentidos. — dijo frío, sin dudas en sus palabras, mientras atraía a la china más a él. — yo jamás te ame y seguir con este compromiso es estúpido... Además ahora que te veo parece que empeoraste. Ya no pareces un marimacho, pareces un macho. Sigues siendo fea y más que antes. —mirándola con desprecio e indiferencia, sin importarle la presencia de los demás.

— ¡RANMA! — Le reprendieron sus padres.

— Descuiden tía Nodoka, Tío Genma. Poco me importa lo que piense y diga de mí... quiero decirle que ustedes serán bienvenidos a esta casa siempre. —Les dijo a los padres de Ranma, con cariño. Ella sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa de las acciones de su hijo.

—Gracias hija—decía Nodoka. Aunque le dolía el rompimiento, sentía que su hijo se iba a repetir.

— Gracias Akane. —agradeció Genma con pesar. Era una desondra romper aquel compromiso porque dejaba a los Saotome como una familia sin palabra.

— Bueno Ranma ya rompiste el compromiso, dijiste lo que piensas y sientes por mí. Ya se pueden ir. — haciendo seña con la mano mostrándole la salida.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir, muchacha? — pregunto Cologne sorprendida. La Akane que todos conocían, estaría gritando y golpeando y tal vez también llorando. Pero no, esa chica no tenía ni un signo de desilusión, mucho menos de dolor.

— Mmm... — Pensando — ¡Así! que sean felices, que coman perdices y que sus hijos sean parecidos a sus padres... bueno, en la personalidad, no. Que Kami los libre y los guarde... digo en apariencia, porque por ahí tienen unos rubios o negritos. ¡¿Te imaginas, Ranma?! ¡Te convertirías en papá garrón! — Soltando la carcajada de su vida, de solo imaginarse a Ranma con hijos que ni se les parecían.

Kasumi se tapaba la boca con la mano para contener la risa. Nabiki, no lo disimulaba, también reía junto con Akane libremente. Soun trataba de contener la risa con fuerza.

— ¡Cómo atrever! — grito molesta Shampoo, lista para golpear a la peli azul.

— Me atrevo porque estoy en mi casa y soy libre de decir lo que quiero... — mientras miraba sin miedo a la peli morada que fue detenida por su prometido — Toma a tu gata y se me largan de aquí... tengo cosas importantes de que hablar con mi familia — Ranma y Shampoo salieron empujados por Nodoka y Genma. Y tras de ellos la anciana que aun no entendía el carácter de la peli azul... Ya estando los Tendo solos: — ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Me voy por 5 años y no recibo ni un abrazo, ni un beso de ustedes? — cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero.

Soun rompió en llanto y abrazo a su hija, junto a las otras dos, que se unieron al abrazo...

— ¿Por qué te fuiste por tanto tiempo, hija? — pregunto el patriarca de la casa.

— Si, Akane. Dijiste que entrenarías uno o dos años... Luego llamas diciendo que entrenarías más tiempo. — dijo Kasumi.

— ¿Y porque tomaste el compromiso de Ranma y Shampoo como si ya lo hubieses sabido desde antes? — cuestionó Nabiki.

— Porque ya hacía más de 4 años que lo sabia— Contestó la peli azul calmadamente — Y mi larga ausencia... es algo complicado de explicar pero les diré... Solo les pido que me escuchen y no me interrumpan — los 3 asintieron. Justo llegó el doctor Tofu, su cuñado. Lo saludo y le pidió que se quedara.

Akane les contó que hace 4 años ella había vuelto con un amigo al dojo en busca de algo que le pidió su abuela. Que fue allí donde se enteró lo de Ranma y Shampoo, les contó todo, lo que molesto en gran manera a los oyentes.

Luego le relato de la misión/prueba que les impuso Happosai... lo que vio y lo que tuvo que hacer. Su familia estaba helada por lo que oían.

Les habló de los hermanos de su amigo Jakotsu y del encuentro con Mousse y como él se enteró de la traición de Shampoo; del ataque de los hermanos relámpago, que la confundieron con su madre, que casi matan a Mousse cuando este quiso protegerla y que fue salvada por los hermanos de su amigo.

Les dijo que su abuela Kaede le contó, que su difunta madre trabajaba para la CIA. Por lo que había hecho muchos enemigos y como ellos no sabían de su muerte. Pensaron que ella era su madre, ósea Kyoko. Por lo que optó por entrenarse más duro para protegerse y protegerlos a ellos, ya que podrían correr peligro y ella no quería que les pasara nada.

Todo quedaron sorprendidos por el relato de la peli azul, ninguno se imaginaba, mucho menos Soun, a lo que se dedicaba su difunta esposa... preguntaron si la muerte de la mujer había sido provocado. Akane los convenció de que eso había sido un accidente... estuvieron hasta la noche charlando, luego cada uno se retiró a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Akane se levanto recibiendo una llamada de su amiga Kanae y acordaron encontrarse en un parque cerca del dojo; Se dio un baño y se puso un pantalón muy corto de jean azul, que se ajustaba a su cola. Una remera negra de mangas cortas, con un dibujo de una calavera con rosas rojas al rededor, esta prenda también se ajustaba muy bien al torso de la joven haciendo resaltar sus pechos y dejando al descubierto su ombligo, donde se podía apreciar un piercing con una piedra roja; se colocó unas botas negras que llegaban hasta las rodillas, de taco alto. Guantes negros sin dedos, un collar que decía " vete al diablo", unos aros redondos y un sombrero negro.

Bajo a desayunar y sus hermanas, su cuñado y su padre, se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando la vieron. No imaginaron lo desarrollada que estaba la "pequeña" Tendo.

— ¿Por qué demonios no te vestiste así ayer? — pregunto Nabiki a su hermana. —Ranma no habría roto el compromiso y se hubiese tragado sus insultos.

—Por eso mismo me vestí, como me vestí. Si me presentaba vestida así, no tendría mi libertad.

—Creo que si Ranma te ve así, se sorprendería mucho. —Habló Soun, mirando la hermosa mujer que se había convertido su hija —ya veo porque te confundieron con tu madre, eres el vivo retrato de ella. — con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Papá tiene razón te pareces a ella —habló Kasumi con su típica sonrisa. —y en cuanto a lo de Ranma... ¿le podrías llevar la katana a la señora Nodoka que se lo olvidó ayer? — mientras le entregaba el arma.

— Podrías mostrarle lo que se perdió como castigo. ¿Qué dices? —Habló Tofu divertido.

— ¿Por qué no? ... Además me queda a mano ya que quede con unas amigas. — contestó decidida.

— Yo voy contigo hermanita, por nada en el mundo me pierdo la cara de Ranma cuando te vea. — decía mientras sacaba su cámara de fotos digital.

Después del desayuno, las hermanas Tendo se dirigieron a la casa de los Saotome. Pero no había nadie por lo que un vecino les dijo que estarían en "el café del gato". Por lo que las chicas se dirigieron hacia allí.

Ya se acercaba el mediodía, en el restorán se estaba llenando de clientes. Akane entró captando las miradas de todos los allí presentes. Vio a Ranma y a su ahora prometida, la cual, estaba pegada a él como siempre. También diviso a los padres de él y a la abuela de Shampoo.

Con pasos firmes, segura de sí misma y muy sensual, se acercó a ellos.

—Tía Nodoka, tío Genma ¿cómo están? — Todos la vieron, estaban desconcertados, la voz se les hacía conocida pero no estaban seguros si era esa persona —Tía le traje su katana que se la olvido ayer en mi casa. — le entregó con una bella sonrisa que la caracterizaba. La señora por reflejo tomó el arma pero sin quitar la vista de la joven que tenía enfrente.

— ¿A... Akane? —Pronunció con dudas Ranma —" no puede ser ella o ¿sí?" — se preguntaba confundido el chico que de la sorpresa quedó con la boca abierta mirando a la hermosa chica que tenía enfrente.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	9. Capítulo 10: Fiesta! y

**Los personajes de Ranma y de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**La historia es creación de mi seso.**

_**-"Los personajes piensan."-**_

_**-Los personajes hablan.-**_

_**( Se aclaran los movimientos, golpes de pelea)**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**Capitulo 9: Un vestido roto, apuestas y pelea.**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

— _"No puede ser ella."_ — pensaba Ranma sorprendido, dudoso. Sus ojos recorría el cuerpo de aquella hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente.

Nabiki capturaba con su cámara la cara de idiota nada disimulado que portaba su ex cuñado. También filmaba a cierta chinita peli morada, que parecía que en cualquier momento votaría espuma por la boca de pura rabia al ver como su prometido miraba a esa chiquilla, aunque de chiquilla ya no tenía nada.

Se podía oír los murmullos de los clientes del lugar, en especial, de los hombres que no quitaban su visita de la joven que acababa de entrar al restorán.

— ¿A... Akane? — pregunto con duda Nodoka a la peli azul que por el desconcierto de la señora y por como los demás la miraban, sonrió, ya que le parecía algo gracioso sus caras.

— ¿Tía por qué duda? ... ¿es por mi apariencia? — pregunto Akane.

— Disculpa hija, es que no te reconocí. ¡Estás muy hermosa!... dude porque como estabas vestida ayer y como estas ahora... — hablaba Nodoka hasta que fue interrumpida.

— Si... sé que me veo muy distinta. Lamentó haberles causado una mala impresión ayer, tíos... pero es que quería viajar tranquila y cómoda en el avión... si andaba así no iba a poder hacerlo... Usteded me entiende ¿no? — guiñándole el ojo. La mujer entendió. Ya que con solo ver como los hombres que se encontraban allí miraban a la peli azul, era más que comprensible a lo que la joven se refería.

— Hijo cierra la boca que te vas a tragar una mosca. — le dijo divertido Genma a su hijo, por como esté miraba a la chica Tendo.

— ¡Yo tener mejor cuerpo que tú! — protestó molesta Shampoo.

— No compares un cuerpo natural, como el mío…— mientras llevaba sus manos a su cintura —... con un cuerpo artificial, como el tuyo. —Akane miraba con indiferencia y burla a la amazona, que se enfureció, sacó sus chúi (arma china) y atacó a la peli azul.

Akane esquivó con tanta simpleza que molestaba aun más a la china. Ranma sin dudarlo sostuvo de los brazos a su prometida.

— ¡Airen soltar! ... ¡Yo matar a chica violenta! — gritaba colérica por la intervención de su prometido.

— ¡Shampoo cálmate! — dijo el ojiazul tratando de tranquilizarla pero era inútil.

— ¡Ella insultar primero! — vociferó la chica.

— Mi hermana sólo dijo la verdad... Además para nadie es un secreto que gracias a Mousse tienes el cuerpo que tienes. Si no fuera por su dinero, tú aun tendrías un cuerpo... de tabla, sin tetas ni culo. — Hablo Nabiki.

Lo dicho por la castaña envenenó aún más a la amazona, haciendo que está se libere del agarre que su prometido ejercía en ella. Se aventó con intenciones de golpear a Nabiki con sus armas... Akane con gran velocidad, tomó la katana de Nodoka, pateó los chúi mandándolos fuera del local y apoyo el filo de la hoja del arma en el cuello de Shampoo. La cual, quedo helada, ni siquiera percibió el acercamiento de la peli azul, ya que todo había sido muy rápido.

—Tocas a mi hermana... y te despellejo viva — habló con la mirada fija en la chica, que la miraba dudosa de si creerle o no.

—Tú no tener agallas para eso. — soltó desafiante la amazona, mientras trataba de liberarse pero en cuanto intento moverse se vio en el suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sintiendo el filo de la hoja de la katana en su cuello y la mirada penetrante, fría, decidida de la peli azul, que la tenía encima.

— Te puedes meter conmigo, que no me va a importar... pero con mi familia y amigos... a ellos ni te les acerques, porque si les haces algo... CONCIDERATE MUERTA MALDITA ZORRA. — le dijo a milímetros del rostro de la joven de la que no le quitaba la vista... Akane se puso de pie y con la punta del arma le hizo un leve corte entre la clavícula y cuello. — Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que pierdas la cabeza. — con burla en sus palabras y mirada fría.

Ranma miraba a su prometida y en especial a su ex. No podía creer lo que veía —_"¿¡Ella es Akane?!... ¿qué pasó con la inútil y débil marimacho que era derrotada por Shampoo?... Está que esta enfrente mío parece otra persona, no solo esta hermosa también se ha vuelto fuerte"_— pensaba el ojiazul que no podía creer de lo que estaba viendo.

Akane devolvió la katana a su dueña, la cual, estaba sorprendida por el acto de la joven al igual que su esposo, que vio los movimientos de la chica, los cuales le pareció sorprendentes y certeros. Él y su hijo se percataron de la determinación en las palabras de la menor de los Tendo para con Shampoo.

— ¿Estás bien Nabiki? — pregunto la peli azul preocupada de que su hermana estuviese herida.

— Estoy bien hermanita... no logró hacerme nada... gracias por protegerme. — agradeció Nabiki.

— ¡Tú pedir prestada ropa a ésta! — Dijo Shampoo apuntando con el dedo a Nabiki —...para que Mi airen fijarse en ti y volver a ser promedio... ¡No permitir eso! — hablaba molesta la china. — ¡Él ser solo de Shampoo! —Apuntándose ella misma.

—Ojalá en mi closet tuviese esa ropa... Akane, hermanita hermosa... espero que me prestes tu ropa. —habló la castaña a su hermana.

— No Nabiki, esta ropa es mía. — contestó la menor de los Tendo divertida al ver el puchero que hacía su hermana mayor. —... como sabía que me ibas a pedir eso... te compré ropa para ti similar a la que tengo. — los ojos de Nabiki se iluminaron —... Y en cuanto a ti… — mirando a la peli morada — No me interesa para nada estar con esa basura — mirando con asco y desprecio al ojiazul, que la miraba sorprendido por la rudeza de sus palabras y por esa mirada distante. — Además él no vale nada como hombre, mucho menos como persona. — Esas palabras fueron como cuchillas para el joven ojiazul que no podía quitar sus ojos en su ex prometida.

— Vamos Nabiki—dijo Akane.

Ambas salieron del restaurante dejando a los presentes... a los hombres alborotado personas totalmente sorprendidas.

—_"Veo que esa muchacha se entrenó bien... me pregunto cuan de fuerte se ha vuelto"_— pensaba curiosa la anciana Cologne que observó lo sucedido.

—"Shampoo cobrarse humillación de estúpida violenta... y ya saber como"—pensó con una sonrisa torcida.

—_"Akane... vaya que estas hermosa... ¿siempre fuiste así? ... ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!... ¡yo amo a Shampoo y me voy a casar con ella! ... debe ser la impresión de verla... debe ser eso"_— pensaba Ranma tratando de convencerse y negando lo que en verdad la peli azul comenzó a producirle por dentro.

* * *

En Francia, en un departamento decorado al estilo nórdico, sencillo de paredes blancas, piso flotante de color marrón claro. Ventanas rectangulares donde se podía apreciar la ciudad. Una pequeña mesa triangular de vidrio negra, un juego de Living rojo oscuro aterciopelado y un LCD 34"… un ojiazul se veía pensativo, ya que desde hace una semana su mente y su cuerpo recordaban cierta "pelirroja".

Pero el sonido del timbre lo vuelve a la realidad. Cuando abre la puerta...

— No sabes cuánto te extrañe, guapo... — de forma melosa, unos brazos se enredaban en el cuello del joven y comenzaba a besarlo... Ella, una chica de 22 años. Cuerpo muy voluptuoso, con minifalda gris claro, zapatos altos negros y strapless bien ceñido de color negro. Cabello castaño oscuro largo y recogido en una coleta alta al costado.

— Kodachi. ¿Qué estás haciendo en Francia y cómo me encontraste? — pregunto el joven con sus manos en la cintura de la chica, ascendiendo hasta quitarle la prenda de arriba y arrojarla a un lado del apartamento.

— Bankotsu, cariño...sabes que tengo un buen olfato cuando se trata de ti. — Con voz melosa mientras le quitaba la remera beige para luego ocuparse de los Jeans azul — de seguro que me extrañaste.

— Pfh... Si, no sabes cuánto. —dijo sarcástico, aunque la joven no se dio cuenta de ello ya que se dedicaba a explorar el cuerpo del joven con su boca, buscando lo que ella más deseaba de él. — _"Bien, después de todo la usaré para distraerme un poco, necesito olvidarme de esa mocosa"_— pensó Bankotsu mientras llevaba a la castaña a la cama. Ambos totalmente desnudos... Bankotsu empezó a embestirla dejándola en cuatro y con sus fuertes manos aprisionaba las caderas de ella, mientras que la joven gemía en completa lujuria.

Cuando ella se dio vuelta y él volvió a invadirla con sus certeras estocadas... el morocho cerró los ojos por un momento, concentrándose en el placer que sentía en ese instante. Pero cuando los volvió abrir, vio que la persona con la que estaba era otra... la culpable de sus pensamientos en esa semana, de sus sueños... era esa peli azul de cabello largo y mirada achocolatada, que lo observaba con deseo... sus mejillas coloradas, su boca entre abierta... Él se había detenido por un momento para mirarla. Se fue acercando a la chica, la beso con tanta intensidad, con desesperación de sentirla, que comenzó a embestirla con lenta y certeras estocadas. Invadiéndola hasta el fondo mientras la besaba con tantas ganas que cuando corto el contacto por falta de oxígeno y aun con los ojos cerrados:

— Por... tu culpa... no he podido dormir... bien... por la última... vez que nos vimos. —comentaba agitado, entre jadeos, mientras seguía Invadiéndola hasta el fondo. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a la castaña que tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que acaba de oír.

— Yo también... te pensé y te soñé... mucho, amorcito. —mientras besaba el cuello del chico y acariciaba su torso sudado.

Bankotsu detuvo su acción al instante y su fiel "amigo"... se durmió.

El ojiazul pensó en que debía de ser una pesadilla, que tal vez estaba soñando... Pero no, se encontraba con esa mujer en la cama teniendo sexo... No era la persona que él se había imaginado... solo se había imaginado, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada... saco su miembro del interior de la joven, haciendo que está protestara.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa Bankotsu?! ... ¡estaba a punto de correrme!

—Búscate a otro que te ayude con eso... a mí se me fueron las ganas— mientras sacaba de su closet ropa y toalla — vístete y lárgate. Tengo cosas que hacer— hablaba dirigiéndose al baño.

— ¡No puedes dejarme así! ... ¿¡Qué te pasa?! — grito molesta Kodachi.

—Pfh... Puedo y si no te gusta, búscate a otro... yo muy fácil encuentro remplazo... después de todo, no eres la única con la que me acuesto... y lo sabes muy bien, Kodachi... Cuando salga del baño no quiero verte aquí. — dijo cuando entraba al lavado. Cerró la puerta con seguro, ya que la joven tenía la manía de meterse en la ducha con él.

El mercenario no estaba de ánimos.

—_"¡Qué mierda fue todo eso! ... ¡Maldición! ... Akane si te llego a encontrar de nuevo me encargaré de que termines lo que empezaste en "_— Abría la llave de la ducha y oyó el portazo de la insatisfecha joven.

Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, recordaba lo sucedido hace 5 días en el ascensor de la empresa "Cellcom"... esa impostora pelirroja. Él estaba seguro de que se trataba de Akane. — Es ella sino no se habría dado vuelta cuando la llame por su nombre... ¿Pero por qué me beso? — Se preguntaba mientras enjabonaba su bronceado torso — Sus pechos crecieron muy bien y su trasero esta mejor que nunca... Me encantó sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo... aunque parecía inexperta... ¿y si es virgen? ... No, no lo creo o ¿sí?... ¿Por qué carajo estoy pensando en esa mocosa y hablando solo! — molesto consigo mismo se término de bañar. Se puso un Jean celeste pálido, una chomba de manga corta roja con líneas finas negra vertical y zapatos de gamuza marrón oscuro.

Salió del apartamento. Iba a encontrarse con sus hermanos y el socio de Jakotsu... Llegando a un bar privado que su hermano Renkotsu había reservado solo para ellos, se dispuso a entrar al lugar. Esté era de un diseño vikingo. Donde se podía apreciar los cascos con los cuernos que estaban adheridos a la pared al igual que las hachas armaduras, botas de vino, etc. El sitio estaba iluminado con velas y pasaban música de esa época.

En una mesa que no concordaba con el lugar, la cual, era de pool se encontraban: Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu y Renkotsu. Estaban jugando mientras tomaban unas cervezas. Bankotsu estaba conteniendo la risa de solo ver a su enano hermano, Mukotsu, que estaba parado sobre un banquito, listo para golpear la bola que tenía en la mira. Pero el pobre se estiró demasiado, el banco se tambaleó y terminó en el suelo. Fue ahí cuando el ojiazul no aguanto más y estalló en carcajadas, logrando que su diminuto hermano se enojara.

— ¡Ya deja de reírte pendejo! — grito Mukotsu poniéndose de pie todo colorado de la pena y de la ira.

— Ya, ya... tranquilo... hermano. — haciendo señas con las manos para que se calme... con una gran sonrisa de diversión.

— Valla, ya están peleando como siempre. — dijo un joven elegante de cabello oscuro largo, atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos delineados en negro. Camisa rosada fucsia de raso, pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos negros brillosos y un saco en su brazo derecho que completaba el traje.

— ¡Jak! — Feliz, Bankotsu abrazando a su hermano— Si que te has vuelto toda una celebridad de la moda... ¿no necesitas un asistente? Yo con mucho gusto me encargaría que las chicas lleven sus trajes de baño para la pasarela.

— Ja, ja, ja... hay hermano, tú sí que no cambias... si te diera ese trabajo, mis chicas no llegarían nunca a la pasarela, tú te encargarías de quitarles mis diseños... — dijo Jakotsu divertido posando su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

—... Y esparcir su semilla por doquier. —habló Kyokotsu.

— Bankotsu no deja muñeca sin culiar— dijo Ginkotsu.

— ¡Oigan! ... yo me cuido cuando estoy con una — contestó Bankotsu cruzándose de brazos— Además ellas me buscan a mi... ya que les soy irresistible y yo solo las utilizo y hacen lo que les ordeno— bufo el engreído.

— Yo que me acuerde... no todas hacen lo que quieres... mejor dicho hay una que te dijo "Gay", pervertido, no siguió tus ordenes y te golpeó en tus "hijos"— habló Mukotsu para luego largarse a reír acompañado de Kyokotsu y Ginkotsu.

— ¡Es verdad, Akane! — grito Jakotsu. — Como la extraño — pensó en voz alta nostálgico.

— ¿Akane hizo todo eso? — habló un joven muy apuesto y elegante de cabello negro largo hasta por los hombros, atado en una coleta baja. Ojos verdes esmeraldas, vestido con un traje azul marino, camisa negra, corbata y pañuelo rojo y zapatos negros de cuero. Que hacia acto de presencia en aquel lugar.

— Hola Mousse... — habló Suikotsu, saludando al chico de abrazo. — Si, Akane hizo todo eso y lo último fue porque el loco de mi hermano la beso a la fuerza.

— Pero ella correspondió. — Dijo en su defensa el ojiazul molesto —_ " si supieran lo del baño, lo del auto, aeropuerto y lo que ella me hizo en el ascensor... ¿Dónde demonios estará ahora?"_ — pensó.

— Jak, has tenido noticias de tu amiga — Pregunto Renkotsu como si leyera la mente de su líder hermano.

— Ella me llama a veces o me manda mensajes por correo.

— entonces estas enterado que su hermana Kasumi y el doctor Tofu se va a casar en una semana. — El afeminado asintió — yo hable con Tofu ayer porque nos envío las invitaciones a su boda — dijo Suikotsu.

— A mi me llego la invitación hoy— dijo Mousse mostrando la tarjeta.

— ¿Iras? — pregunto Jakotsu a su amigo.

— Por supuesto. Quiero ver a Akane... estoy seguro de que ella estará allí. Después de todo es la boda de su hermana mayor que es como una madre para ella. — dijo el ojiverde.

— Es verdad... yo también iré, también quiero verla... — hablaba Jak con los ojos brillosos, mirada de ilusión y emoción.

— ¿Qué dicen ustedes quieren ir? — pregunto Suikotsu a los demás. Todos dijeron que sí — ¿Qué dices tú hermano? después de todo eres el líder. — dijo mirando al ojiazul.

— Pfh... Me da igual. Si quieren ir vamos— contestó Bankotsu. Tomando el vaso de cerveza y comenzando a beberlo — _"Por supuesto que voy a ir. Esa chiquilla y yo tenemos algo pendiente."_ — pensaba.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Al mismo tiempo en Nerima...

Tres chicas charlaban asuntos de trabajo en una cafetería hasta que suena el celular de una de ellas.

— ¿Hola? — contestó la joven.

— Akane... hija necesito que vengas a casa urgente. — habló preocupado Soun del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Paso algo papá? — ya intranquila la peli azul.

— Ven y te enterarás — contestó el patriarca.

— Bien salgo para allá— y corto la llamada.

— ¿Qué sucede Akane? — pregunto Kanae preocupada.

— Algo paso en mi casa... tengo que irme— levantándose de la mesa.

—Nosotras vamos contigo, amiga — dijo Yura tomando sus cosas, pagaron lo que consumieron y se dirigieron al auto directo al dojo.

Cuando llegaron allí oyeron el llanto de una mujer, la peli azul la identifico era... — ¡Kasumi! — Con desesperación, miedo de que sus enemigos la hayan encontrado y hubiesen hecho algo a su familia... subió las escaleras con cautela, siempre en alerta pero no sentía ningún peligro.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de su hermana Kasumi, la encuentro llorando desconsoladamente. Su padre y su hermana Nabiki trataban de contenerla.

— ¿Qué pasó? — pregunto la menor, sus amigas estaban detrás de ella.

— Míralo tú misma hermana. — dijo Nabiki apuntando el maniquí donde supuestamente debería estar el vestido de novia. Cuando se acercó vio lo que quedaba de este o mejor dicho, nada... estaba destrozado, cortado y manchado con un aerosol negro.

— ¿Y por qué no se compra uno nuevo? — pregunto Yura.

—_"¿Tanto quilombo por un vestido? "_— pensó Kanae.

— Es que este no era un vestido cualquiera Yura. Este vestido era de mi madre, ella se casó con este. Mi hermana quería usarlo para sentirla como si estuviese allí presente, para ese día tan importante— contestó Akane —_ "¿Quién demonios hizo esto!"_ — pensó molesta.

— ¿Ahora... que haré?... no... no tengo dinero... para comprarme un vestido nuevo...ya… ya esta todo pagado... iglesia... salón... mozos... el pastel... ¡todo!... Tendremos que suspender la boda — dijo Kasumi con dolor.

— ¡Eso jamás… No le vas a dar el gusto a la basura que hizo esto! — Habló Akane que se acercó a su hermana, se arrodilló y le limpió unas lágrimas de su rostro — Yo aún no te di tu regalo de bodas... así que... te regalaré el vestido — regalándole una bella sonrisa.

— ¿Pero la boda es en una semana Akane? — Dijo Kasumi pero fue interrumpida.

— Conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar— habló con confianza poniéndose de pie y sacando su celular donde comenzó a marcar el número.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

En Francia en el bar, los hermanos Shichinintai y Mousse jugaban una partida de pool... al momento el celular de uno de ellos comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Bueno? — contestó.

— ¡Hola Jak! ¿Cómo estás? — dijo Akane del otro lado de la línea.

— ¡AKANE! — grito feliz Jakotsu llamando la atención de sus hermanos y de su amigo.

— ¿Akane? — dijo Mousse.

— Amiga. Eres una bruja o te anduvo ardiendo la oreja o tal vez presentiste que estábamos hablando de ti, por eso llamaste ¿no? — habló divertido el afeminado.

— ¿Quiénes hablaban de mi? — pregunto la chica... Jakotsu puso su celular en alta voz.

— Mis hermanos y Mousse — contestó su amigo.

— ¡Hola Akane! — Saludaron algunos.

— ¡Muchachos! — Akane vio que su padre se llevaba a Kasumi a la cocina — Papá dale un calmante — le dijo al patriarca, el cual, asintió y se llevó a la decaída joven.

— ¿Sucede algo, Akane? — pregunto Jakotsu al oír lo último que dijo su amiga.

— Jak... necesito tu ayuda urgente... ¿Crees poder venir a Japón cuanto antes? — cuestionó la peli azul.

— ¿Por qué amiga? ¿Qué pasó? — pregunto Jakotsu.

— Es que el vestido de novia de mi hermana Kasumi... fue destrozado — dijo mientras se acercaba a lo que quedaba del vestido.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Cómo!?... ¿¡Quién fue!? — cuestionó el afeminado horrorizado por lo que oía.

— Mi hermana llegó de pagar el pastel y el salón para la fiesta, y cuando regresó a mi casa... se encontró con su vestido destruido... Este no era cualquier vestido, Jak... perteneció a mi madre, tenía un gran valor sentimental para mi familia... Mi hermana lo había modificado un poco, por lo que había quedado espléndido. — comentó con pesar mientras levantaba algunos trozos de tela.

— No te preocupes, Akane. Saldré enseguida y mañana por la tarde estaré contigo. —Hablo decidido en ayudar a su amiga.

— Yo también iré — habló Mousse.

— Gracias chicos se l... — justo la peli azul se había llevado un trozo de tela a su nariz, olió un perfume que su hermana no utiliza. Ninguna de sus hermanas y menos ella — Este perfume... — dijo para sí misma y para reafirmar sus sospechas, encuentra un caballero largo — ¡MALDITA ZORRA! — grito con furia soltando su celular y saliendo por la ventana de la habitación.

— ¿¡Akane qué pasa!? — Dijeron Yura y Kanae a la vez.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Nabiki que escuchó a su hermana maldecir furiosa.

— ¡HOLA!... ¿¡AKANE QUÉ PASA!?... ¡AKANE! — se oyó la voz de Jakotsu preocupado en la línea. Yura levanta el celular del suelo.

— ¿Hola? — dijo Yura.

— Tú no eres Akane... ¿qué pasó con ella? ... soy Jakotsu, su amigo.

— Hola soy Yura y soy amiga de Akane... La verdad es que ni yo sé lo que pasó... Ella salió hecha una furia... ¿no te dijo nada? — pregunto la joven.

— No... Solo escuché: " Este perfume" y luego: " Maldita zorra"— dijo el afeminado.

— Eso quiere decir que fue a cazar a la tal Shampoo — habló con simpleza en sus palabras — ¡Vamos Kanae quiero ver cuando Akane se enfrente a esa tipa! — dijo toda emocionada.

— Por supuesto que vamos a ir... yo tampoco me lo pierdo — habló mientras se iban en dirección donde había salido la peli azul.

— ¡Oye no me cortes!... ¡Por favor! ¡Yo también quiero saber los pormenores de esa pelea! ¡PLIS! — suplicó por celular el afeminado.

— Ok... no te preocupes — contestó la peli corta.

— Ohh... demonios desearía estar en estos momentos en Japón... — Se lamentaba Jak.

— Espero que Akane se halla hecho más fuerte, porque Shampoo siempre lo fue — Habló Mousse preocupado por la peli azul.

— No sé qué tan fuerte sea esa tal Shampoo, pero Akane ha entrenado muy duro. — contestó Yura.

— Bueno ¿por quién apostamos? — pregunto divertido Bankotsu.

— Mmm... Por como habló Mousse... yo le apuesto $100 dólares a la tal Shampoo — dijo Kyokotsu poniendo el dinero sobre la mesa de pool.

— Yo 200€ a la misma — dijo Ginkotsu y Mukotsu realizó la misma apuesta.

— Bueno yo le pongo 150 dólares a esa Shampoo también — dijo Renkotsu.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Están apostando en contra de Akane, por si no se dieron cuenta! — Molesto Jakotsu con sus hermanos — yo le apuesto 100 dólares a mi amiga — sacando su billetera, mientras que Mousse se caía para atrás.

— ¿Y tu hermano Bankotsu, por quien vas a apostar? — Pregunto Suikotsu.

— Apuesto 500 dólares que Akane gana la pelea — depositando el dinero en la mesa —_"más te vale que ganes, Akane... si me haces ganar seré bueno contigo cuando nos volvamos a ver"_— pensó el ojiazul.

— Huuy... hermanito sí que apuestas muy confiado — dijo divertido el afeminado... que fue ignorado por el morocho.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Muy cerca del dojo una castaña de ojos azules, 1,68 de altura, con un vestido azul marino de mangas corta por arriba de las rodillas... salía de un pequeño puesto de comida okonomiyaky llamado" U-chan". La joven tenía una dificultad para cerrar la persiana de su negocio, ya que su vientre se lo impedía.

— ¡MAMÁ! ... papá se va a enojar... recuerda que no quiere que levantes cosas pesadas porque eso le puede hacer daño a mi hermanita — habló un pequeño de 4 años de ojos verde oliva, cabello oscuro, traje amarillo estilo marinero, uniforme escolar. Completando el conjunto con una boinita que hacía juego con el uniforme y su mochila marrón en la espalda.

— Rei — La joven abrazo y beso al pequeño que luego acarició la panza de su madre, donde estaba su hermanita no nata.

— Mamá cuídate, papá se va a enojar si no lo haces — dijo mirando a su madre.

— Esta bien. Esperaremos a tu padre para que nos ayude a cerrar. — habló la joven sonriéndole al pequeño.

— Chica espátula ser una inútil, gorda y fea... mujer embarazada — burlándose y riendo... Shampoo que apareció en su bicicleta de reparto.

— ¡¿Shampoo. Qué haces aquí?! — Cuestionó molesta la castaña, mientras se posicionaba delante del niño de manera protectora. Tomando del mango su gran espátula que cargaba en su espalda.

— Ja, ja, ja... ¿Ukyo querer pelear con Shampoo? ... ja, ja, ja... ¿aun estar molesta porque airen elegirme, en vez de ti? — soltó burlona y con cizaña.

— ¿De qué habla esa bruja mamá? — dijo el pequeño mirando de mala forma a la amazona.

— Nada hijo... no le hagas caso — contestó la castaña viendo de reojo a la china.

— ¡Enseñar a mocoso a respetar! — habló molesta por como el pequeño se refirió a ella.

— ¿No sabes que los niños siempre dicen la verdad? — Dijo divertida Ukyo — ¡Bruja! —soltó burlona.

La peli morada se enojo aun mas por lo que se le fue encima a la castaña que vio las intenciones de Shampoo y desenvaino su espátula.

— ¡UKYO! — grito un joven de cabello oscuro corto con una pañoleta en su frente. Ojos verdes. Remera amarilla y pantalón negro con zapatillas del mismo color... intervino justo a tiempo para posicionarse delante de la amazona.

— ¡Ryoga! — dijo Ukyo.

— ¡Papá! — grito el niño que muy valiente se colocó delante de su madre de manera protectora.

— ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi familia! ... porque se me va a olvidar que eres una mujer— habló amenazante el joven, mientras empujaba a la colérica china.

— ¡Yo no temer a idiota, debilucho, desorientado! — dándole por sorpresa una patada al cuello del chico, enviándolo a la pared de un negocio cercano.

— ¡Papá! ... ¡Bruja fea y mala! — le grito con enojo a la atacante de su padre, mientras se mantenía delante de su madre.

Ukyo abrazo a su hijo con un brazo mientras que con la otra lanzó su espátula en un ataque, el cual, fue evadido por la amazona muy fácilmente que luego se encargó en doblar el arma como si fuera un débil alambre. Dejando a la castaña totalmente desprotegida, por lo que Shampoo volvió al ataque...

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

— Vi a Akane que salió de un restaurant de comida china — dijo Kanae que corría en dirección por donde había visto a la peli azul, a la cual, la volvió a perder de vista.

— ¡Carajo! ... Akane se volvió a desaparecer... — decía Yura con el celular pegado a su oreja, mientras corría a la par de su amiga.

En ese momento escucharon a un niño gritar, llamando a su padre e insultando a alguien... vieron a una joven embarazada con un niño en sus brazos protegiéndolo y a otra mujer lista para golpearlos.

— ¡Mierda!... ¡esa loca los va a matar! — habló Kanae que corría lo más que podía para evitar el ataque... pero estaban a una cuadra de distancia.

En un instante, un rodillazo impacto en la cabeza de la amazona haciendo que está cayera a unos metros, chocándose contra un poste de luz.

Ukyo al no sentir el impacto, levantó la vista y se encontró con una joven que vestía unos zapatos negros altos, calza color uva larga bien adherida a sus piernas y cola. Con una musculosa ajustada con tiras finas y cabello azul oscuro cortó.

— ¡Waw!... ¿viste eso mami? ... ella mando a volar a esa bruja de un solo golpe — decía el pequeño Rei mientras miraba a su madre y a su salvadora.

— ¡UKYO! ... ¡REI!... ¿están bien? — pregunto preocupado Ryoga que llegaba junto a su familia.

— Estamos bien amor...gracias a ella — dijo Ukyo mirando a la joven que estaba delante de ellos de perfil, observando a la chinita que aun no se levantaba.

— Ukyo... Ryoga... ¿están bien? — pregunto la peli azul. La joven pareja estaban sorprendidos de que esa chica supiese sus nombres... aunque algo en ella se les hacía conocido.

— ¡Akane! ... ¡por fin te alcanzamos, mujer! — habló Kanae que llegaba junto con Yura.

— ¿A... A...Akane?... ¿Akane Tendo? — preguntaron al unísono Ryoga y Ukyo, pasmados por la nueva imagen de la chica.

La peli azul iba a hablar pero justo sintió un gran peligro, por lo que su semblante cambio completamente a uno serio y fijo sus ojos hacia donde había enviado a Shampoo, la cual, tenía un semblante muy molesto, estaba furiosa. En su cien se podía ver un hilo de sangre que recorría de un lado de su rostro. La joven china que de su ropa saco dos espadas Pachan... corrió con tanta ira que en sus ojo se podía apreciar las ganas de matar a la peli azul.

Shampoo atacó a Akane con intenciones de cortarla, pero la peli azul evadía cada ataque, sintiendo el roce de las espadas... Irritada de que su enemiga no tenga ni un rasguño, Shampoo comenzó a repartir patadas. Un rodillazo certero en la costilla derecha de Akane, logro que esta pierda el equilibrio por un instante. Una de las espadas rozó su mejilla izquierda, haciendo que solo cortará un pequeño mechón de su azulado cabello.

— ¡AKANE! — Ryoga tenía intenciones de ayudar a su amiga, pero fue detenido por Kanae.

— No te metas, porque saldrás lastimado... Akane estará bien — dijo con total confianza en las habilidades de su amiga.

— Akane, esquiva las espadas y las patadas... ¡la velocidad con la que la tal Shampoo ataca es sorprendente! ¡Se pueden oír los golpes y el sonido del filo de las armas que rozan la cara y cuerpo de mi amiga! — Relataba Yura con el celular en mano, en tanto, que en el otro lado de la línea...

— ¡VAMOS AKANE! ¡MATA A ESA PERRA! — gritaba como loco Jakotsu, alentando a su amiga.

— ¡VAMOS CHINITA LLAMADA SHAMPOO, NO TE DEJES! — decía Kyokotsu.

— ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE GANES, AKANE! — gritaba amenazante Bankotsu.

— Mousse, Suikotsu... aun están a tiempo para que hagan sus apuestas— dijo Bankotsu divertido.

— No se... — pensaba Mousse —_"espero equivocarme..."_ — le apuesto a Shampoo 2.000 euros. — dijo poniendo la apuesta sobre la mesa.

—Yo también creo que ganará esa mujer... le pongo 1.000 dólares — habló Suikotsu.

— Yo aumento mi apuesta a euros. — habló divertido Kyokotsu.

— ¡VAMOS SHAMPOO PELEA! — decía Ginkotsu.

— ¡AKANE TU PUEDES! ... ¡DÉJALA PELADA! — decía Jakotsu.

— ¡REVUELQUENSEN EN EL BARRO EN ROPA INTERIOR! — gentileza de Bankotsu.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Akane y Shampoo llevaron la pelea a un parque donde se podía apreciar una gran fuente de agua en el centro del lugar, árboles, bancos para descansar y algunos puestos de comida y golosinas. El parque estaba lleno de gente, algunos vecinos, amigos... todos observaban el encuentro de las dos hermosas chicas.

Shampoo lanza una patada directa a la cabeza de Akane, la cual, esquiva tirándose para atrás, con ayuda de sus manos se impulsa dándole un punta pie al mentón de la amazona, logrando que esta pierda las fuerzas en sus piernas. Cuando la peli morada alzó la vista para ver a su oponente se sorprendió al no encontrarla...

— ¡SHAMPOO CUIDADO DETRÁS DE TI! — la chinita oyó esa voz varonil de su prometido pero cuando proceso la información, ya era demasiado tarde. Sintió un tirón del cuello de su vestido negro, con flores doradas... y al segundo un fuerte choque contra el suelo de cara.

(Akane levantó del cuello del vestido a Shampoo, la levantó a una circunferencia de 180° grados, aventándola al suelo de frente con fuerza. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar).

— ¡Shampoo! — grito Ranma que fue en socorro de su prometida. La ayudó a levantarse y vio que de la nariz de ella salía sangre, al igual que en su cabeza. Miró con molestia a la peli azul, a la cual, no se le veía los ojos ya que estos eran cubiertos por el abundante flequillo — ¡¿Estás loca?!... ¡¿por qué atacas a mi prometida?! ... ¡si estas enojada porque te deje, entonces ya supéralo!... yo no volveré contigo... déjame en paz... no te amo... ¡Jamás lo hice entiende de una maldita vez! — le decía con gran repudio.

El ojiazul vio como Akane dibujaba una sonrisa sádica, seguida de carcajadas.

— Hay, Ranma Saotome, que ¡IMBÉCIL ERES! — escupió con sinceridad y desprecio —... ¿Acaso crees que estoy peleando por ti? — Con burla—... a mí me dejaste de importar hace ya un buen tiempo. — descargó con toda sinceridad.

— ¿Entonces por qué están peleando? — cuestionó molesto el ojiazul por el tono que utilizó Akane en él.

— ¡Airen! ... — decía Shampoo haciéndose la adolorida y llorando — loca violenta atacarme, porque tú elegirme — mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de Ranma.

— ¡MENTIRA! ... ¡esa bruja miente! ... — grito el pequeño Rei que se paró al lado de Akane y apuntaba con el dedo índice a la amazona —... ¡la loca es ella, porque llegó insultando a mi mamá y hasta golpeó a mi padre y quiso hacer lo mismo con mi mami y conmigo! — decía indignado el niño. Luego tomó de la mano a la peli azul — ¡Ella nos protegió a mi madre y a mí, de esa loca!

Shampoo estaba más rabiosa que antes, el pequeño la volvió a insultar y delante de su airen. Por lo que molesta se acercó al niño con intenciones de lastimarlo... Akane se percató de las intenciones de la joven china; Tomó a Rei en brazos y cuando vio a Shampoo a centímetros, la golpeó en la boca del estomago con la rodilla... se impulso con la otra pierna para dar un salto y regalarle otra patada al pecho enviándola con su prometido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Mirando de que el niño no estuviese herido. El pequeño asintió aun asustado por lo sucedido, ya que él también se dio cuenta de las instalaciones de la amazona — ve con tus padres y no te preocupes, no voy a permitir que ella les haga daño a ti ni a tu familia — regalándole una bella sonrisa que puso colorado al infante, que asintió y salió corriendo al lado de sus papás.

— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa Akane?! — dijo fastidiado Ranma.

— A Shampoo le advertí que no se metiera con mi familia y amigos... pero creo que no le enseñaste bien el idioma a tu chica, Ranma — lo último lo dijo con burla — Así que no te metas.

— ¿De qué hablas? — cuestionó el ojiazul.

— Esa maldita gata — apuntando a la amazona que estaba detrás de Ranma— destrozó el vestido de novia de Kasumi, intento golpear a Ukyo que esta embarazada con su hijo en brazos... ¡y lo acabas de ver, Ranma, quiso lastimar a un niño en tu cara! — dijo sería y molesta.

— ¡Eso ser mentira! — grito tratando de defender lo indefendible. Pero antes de que dijese algo más fue interrumpida.

— ¿Qué sucede Shampoo?... ¿No me digas que me tienes miedo y por eso te escondes detrás de Ranma! — Desafío Akane — ¿Piensas que no atacare porque esta Ranma en el medio? — con burla dibujando una media sonrisa; avanzó a gran velocidad hacia la pareja, empuñando uno de sus nudillos. Ranma y Shampoo saltaron en distintas direcciones... el puño de Akane impacto en el suelo logrando que esté estallara. Roca, piedras y polvo por doquier logrando dificultar la visión de la parejita.

Ranma esquivaba algunas rocas y otras las destruía, pero escuchó el grito de Shampoo. Cuando el polvo se disipó vio en el suelo a su prometida inconsciente, de su boca corría un hilo de sangre y su vestido estaba totalmente destrozado, mostrando la desnudez de la joven.

(La peli morada evadía las piedras y rosas... Divisó a su enemiga que estaba enfrenté... pero había algo que heló a la amazona... eran los ojos fríos, amenazantes de la peli azul, la cual, comenzó a golpear: hombros, esternón, costillas, fémur, rótula, etc. Las manos de Akane se movían a una velocidad increíble. El vestido de Shampoo se iba despedazando en cada golpe. La amazona dio un grito de dolor. Akane le impacto un derechazo en la mandíbula, logrando que Shampoo cayera inconsistente).

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

— ¡GANOOOO! ¡GANOOOO! ¡AKANE GANO LA PELEA! — grito Yura como loca con el celular en su oreja.

Del otro lado de la línea...

— ¡SIII!... ¡MI AMIGA GANO! — grito eufórico Jakotsu.

— ¡GANEEE!...¡LES GANE LA APUESTA, BASTARDOS! — Vocifero Bankotsu con burla y alegría.

— Disculpa Banky... querrás decir ganamos, porque yo también aposté por Akane. — objeto Jak.

— Pero yo aposté más que tú — contestó el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos.

— Malditos suertudos de mierda — Vocifero Mukotsu.

— Ustedes apostaron en contra... jodansen por boludo — respondió Bankotsu todo engreído pero feliz por el dinero que había ganado.

— Yura dile a Akane que mañana llegó — habló el afeminado por celular.

— Llegamos querrás decir... yo también voy — corrigió Mousse.

— Ok, yo le digo... nos vemos... ¡que tengan buen viaje! — dijo Yura y cortó la llamada.

Mousse recibe una llamada al segundo, donde le solicitaban su presencia en la empresa por una reunión, la cual, tenía programada, por lo que se tuvo que retirar... pero antes le dijo a su amigo y socio que él lo alcanzaría luego en Japón una vez que haya solucionado todos sus asuntos laborales.

Jakotsu se despidió de sus hermanos y salió del bar para preparar todo para el viaje.

Mientras que los demás...

— ¿Y nosotros cuando viajamos? — pregunto Ginkotsu.

— Nos iremos después del trabajo y del pago, claro — habló Bankotsu contando el dinero que había ganado — en cuatro o cinco días... ¿qué les parece?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dispusieron a seguir jugando y a tomar unas cervezas.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras que en Japón...

Unos hombres filmaban otros sacaban fotos, algunos sólo miraban y baboseaban viendo la desnudez de la inconsciente china que yacía en el suelo del parque.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa Akane! — protestó molesto Ranma al ver en el estado en el que estaba su prometida.

— Aun esta viva — contestó la peli azul, serena pero fría, mirando al ojiazul que estaba al lado de Shampoo, que la cubrió con su camisa roja china. Ranma volvió a mirar a su ex.

— Yo le advertí que no se metiera con mi familia... no fui muy clara o no quiso entender... debiste enseñarle mejor el idioma, Ranma — dijo con burla.

— ¡¿Y tenías que dejarla desnuda delante de tanta gente?! — habló enojado.

— Ojo por ojo... y vestido por vestido. Con la diferencia que el vestido de mi hermana valía más... y no te quejes que fui muy condescendiente con tu amada — más seria a un metro de distancia del joven — agradece que la envío al hospital, porque en la próxima que se mande... la enviare directo al cementerio — Ranma estaba atónito por lo que oía. En los ojos de la peli azul había pura verdad de lo que decía. — Así que si no quieres quedar viudo o casarte con un cadáver... ¡dile a tu chica que con mi familia y amigos, no se jode! — sentenció la peli azul que se dio la vuelta para irse.

— Tú no serías capaz de matar a nadie, Akane — habló Ranma creyendo en sus propias palabras, en lo que él creía como era la peli azul.

Akane se dio la vuelta con una media sonrisa plasmada en su rostro — ¿Crees que aun sigo siendo como era hace 5 años? — agrandando su sonrisa y negando con la cabeza para luego ponerse seria —... Esa Akane murió... Ahora soy otra que por proteger a los que quiero, soy capaz de matar... y no voy a dudar en hacerlo — le volvió a dar la espalda de nuevo.

—No va a hacer ahora, pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar Akane — soltó decidido el ojiazul.

La peli azul se paró en seco, por sobre su hombro vio al chico... — Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar — dijo tajante y seria.

— Tenemos que hablar de nosotros... pero lo que hablaremos luego — y Ranma salió saltando por los techos con su prometida en brazos.

—"¿Este está en pedo o qué?... ¿dijo: nosotros? "— pensó Akane. No entendía que quería o qué estaba tramando ahora su ex.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Shampoo para que terminará así? — Pregunto Ukyo feliz por la paliza que se llevó la china.

— Es una técnica que aprendí... creó que es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí — dijo Akane viendo como los espectadores de la pelea la miraban.

Ya lejos de todos Akane, Kanae, Yura, Ukyo, Ryoga y el pequeño Rei, caminaban por las calles de Nerima, mientras charlaban. Akane le dijo a la pareja como fue que se había entrado de la tradición de Ranma.

— Yo me enteré cuando seguí a Ranma para entrenar y estar con él... lo encontré con Shampoo semidesnudos... yo al principio pensé o quise creer que ella lo estaba acosando, así que cuando la ataque Ranma se interpuso y me dijo que yo no le interesaba como mujer... que con la única que quería estar era con Shampoo, con nadie más. — relataba Ukyo.

— Dos días después me encontré con Ukyo... aun no sé como llegué allí... (*cof, cof, desorientado, cof, cof*)... la encontré llorando, deprimida y me contó todo — Dijo Ryoga tomado de la mano a su mujer — Tenía pensado entrar al torneo de artes marciales para darle su merecido a ese imbécil, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo nos fuimos enamorando... — Ryoga bajo su mirada al duelo con mirada triste — perdón Akane por no estar contigo cuando más me necesitabas. Sé que estabas muy enamorada de Ranma... — decía el chico de la pañoleta con pesar por su amiga.

— Ryoga... no tienes que disculparte... yo no estuve sola en ese momento, estuve con un amigo, el cual, es como un hermano para mi, de hecho él vendrá pronto... va a confeccionar un nuevo vestido a Kasumi — decía feliz de saber que pronto volvería a ver a su gran amigo.

Después de un buen rato, Akane se despidió de la feliz familia y de sus amigas para preparar la llegada de Jakotsu.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras que en un consultorio... un ojiazul y una anciana, esperaban en la sala de espera a que el doctor salga con noticias sobre del estado de la joven china... Después de una hora el galeno hizo acto de presencia.

— ¿Cómo está mi nieta doctor? — pregunto la anciana.

— Shampoo presenta golpes en distintas partes del cuerpo... Tuvo suerte de que la persona que la atacó decidiera no matarla. — comentó seguro el galeno.

— ¿Por qué lo dice doctor Tofu? — pregunto Ranma.

— Por que la persona que lo hizo se nota que tiene un gran control de su fuerza... vengan... les voy a mostrar así les explico bien — Tofu los llevo a la habitación donde dormía Shampoo que estaba cubierta con una sábana blanca hasta por debajo de los hombros, donde se podía ver las marcas de unas manos en los hombros y en el esternón.

— Esas marcas... — dijo Ranma que fue interrumpido por el doctor.

— Son los golpes que les comente... Ranma, señora Cologne... ustedes como artes marcialistas, saben que los golpes con la palma de la mano es más dañino que con la mano cerrada — ambos asistieron — Las contusiones que presenta Shampoo en el cuerpo fueron hechas con minuciosidad, con un control en sus manos, en su fuerza que cuando atacó a Shampoo, tocó los órganos pero no los daño... Tampoco daño ningún nervio o venas ni arterias... todo esta intacto, lo que si daño fueron los vasos sanguíneos que recorren el músculo, lo que le produjo desgarros en casi todo el cuerpo, por lo que le tuve que inyectar unos antibióticos para el dolor... me pregunto quién habrá sido — se preguntó el galeno mirando las marcas de su paciente.

— Akane — contestó el ojiazul, Tofu lo miro sorprendido — Akane golpeó así a Shampoo porque ella quiso golpear a Ukyo y a su hijo... y porque destruyó el vestido de novia de... Kasumi — habló agachando la cabeza de la pena al igual que Cologne.

— Doctor reciba nuestras más sinceras disculpas en nombre de mi imprudente nieta... y nosotros nos encargaremos de los gastos del vestido — dijo la señora.

— Si quiere que nos llevamos a Shampoo de aquí, doctor... lo entenderemos — habló Ranma acercándose a su prometida.

— Eso no será necesario Ranma... ante todo soy un profesional de la medicina y sé separar las cosas personales de los laborales, aunque me molesta que se meta con mi esposa por querer dañar a Akane, ya suficiente daño le hicieron para que se metan con la familia... Será mejor que no molesten a Akane... porque les costará la vida — habló tajante el galeno.

— ¿Cree que ella sea capaz de matar? — pregunto intrigado Ranma al doctor que se disponía a salir de la habitación.

— Si, Ranma. Ella ya no es la misma de antes —contó sincero y salió de allí, dejando pensativo al ojiazul y a la anciana que veía a su nieta que dormía lo más tranquila.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Al día siguiente, pasada las cinco de la tarde, en el aeropuerto de Nerima, una peli azul con un Jean gastado, ajustado de color celeste y sin bolsillos atrás, haciendo resaltar su trasero... con unos zapatos azules y una blusa floreada amarilla con blanca de mangas corta... esperaba la llegada de su amigo.

Lo diviso que tenía una camisa salmón de bambula, pantalón blanco y mocasines negros.

— ¡Jak! — dijo la peli azul corriendo a abrazar a su fiel amigo, el cual, soltó la valija que tenía en la mano y la estrechó entre sus brazos con gusto.

— ¡Akane!...¡amiga como te extrañe! — con los ojitos brillosos de la emoción.

—Yo también te extrañé Jak — Rompiendo el abrazo y mirándolo de pies a cabeza — ¡Valla que guapo y elegante!... ¡te ves muy bien! — habló sinceramente y esté tomó la mano de la peli azul y le hizo dar una vuelta para apreciar su cuerpo.

— ¡Amiga... estas preciosa, hermosa! — dijo feliz el afeminado.

Ambos vieron como toda la gente del aeropuerto los miraban por lo que salieron de allí a las risas y fueron directo al dojo para empezar a confeccionar el vestido para la boda, la cual, prometía ser muuuy emocionante y...

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	10. Chapter 11: Con sabor a rregí

**Los personajes de Ranma y de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**La historia es creación de mi seso.**

_**-"Los personajes piensan."-**_

_**-Los personajes hablan.-**_

_**( Se aclaran los movimientos, golpes de pelea)**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**Capitulo 10: ¡Fiesta!... y…**

Después de una semana, llego el gran día del casamiento de Kasumi y Tofu... y luego ¡la fiesta!

Tres días antes… Ranma había intentado hablar con Akane, pero la joven lo mandaba a lavar los platos... Luego, Akane se enteró de que su ex se había casado al día siguiente que la fue a buscar... Se entero que Shampoo no quiso suspender la boda, que llegó a la iglesia con un vestido semitransparente, corte sirena, aunque aparentaba estar hermosa, los moretones en hombros, cabeza y resto del cuerpo, producto de la paliza que recibió, no la favorecía para lucir el vestido, ya que ni el maquillaje la ayudó con eso.

A ese casamiento sólo asistieron los padres de Ranma, la abuela de Shampoo, los padres de ella y compañeros de la escuela Furinkan.

El ojiazul no había dejado de pensar en su ex prometida, por lo que la había buscado incontable de veces antes de su casamiento con la amazona. Pero Akane lo rechazaba... Ranma no se daba por vencido. Decidió retrasar la luna de miel porque a él se le había metido en la cabeza conquistar a la peli azul de nuevo y así hacerla suya las veces que él quisiera, porque desde que la vio en el restorán de la abuela de Shampoo, había quedado embobado por el cuerpo de la peli azul. Quería revolcarse con ella hasta hartarse de su cuerpo y luego botarla, ya que él solo amaba a su ahora esposa, Shampoo.

Mientras que en la iglesia... la cual, era chica, como más íntimo ya que la pareja así lo querían; el lugar estaba decorada con ramos de flores blancas en los asientos que daban al gran camino por donde pasaría la pareja, adornado con una alfombra roja que llegaba hasta el altar.

La iglesia estaba llena, los familiares de los novios y amigos concurrieron a la ceremonia... Jakotsu, Yura y Kanae entraron y comenzaron a buscar asientos libres... Kyokotsu le hizo seña a su hermano, ya que ellos estaban sentados a 4 filas del altar del lado derecho.

— ¡Chicos! — Hablaba en voz baja Jakotsu saludando a sus hermanos — Les presento a Kanae Kotonami y a Yura Sakasagami... chicas ellos son mis hermanos — presentó el afeminado. Desvió la mirada al otro lado del camino principal de la iglesia, donde estaban los demás invitados... distinguió a una parejita indeseable logrando fastidiarlo. — No puedo creer el cinismo que tienen algunos — comentó con gran molestia llamando la atención de los demás.

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunto Yura mirando al chico, el cual, le hizo seña con la mirada a los tortolitos.

— ¿Conoces a esa minón? —cuestionó Ginkotsu, mirando a la mujer que estaba sentada del otro lado del camino principal.

— El tipo es Ranma Saotome, ex prometido de Akane y la mina es Shampoo, su esposa — habló Kanae con ganas de sacar a las patadas a esos dos colados.

— Ese tipo tiene buen gusto. — dijo Bankotsu que miraba sin ningún disimulo a la peli morada.

En ese momento dos hermosas chicas entraban, una con el pelo más corto que la otra, pero de distinto color. Ellas se acercaron hasta el alta donde estaba el novio, el cual caminaba de un lado al otro muy nervioso... Las chicas atrajeron todas las miradas, en especial una de ellas.

— Ya cuñadito. — Habló Nabiki a Tofu que vestía un esmoquin blanco y zapatos del mismo color que lo hacía lucir muy elegante —... tenemos que decirte algo... — con voz sería y tensando al novio que la miró fijo.

— ¿Q... qué pasó? — pregunto temeroso, nervios.

— Kasumi se arrepintió... nos pidió que te dijéramos que no se va a casar — Tofu se puso pálido, pero antes de que dijese algo, la peli azul lo interrumpió.

— ¡Nabiki! ¡No le digas eso! — Regaño a su hermana en voz baja. Mirando al galeno que fijo sus ojos en ella... — Kasumi se va a casar contigo Tofu — con el rostro serio y posando un brazo en el hombro del novio... — ella se quedó en el camino...le dijimos a papá no llevara a mi hermana en esa carcacha que tiene por auto, por que se quedarían en el camino... — Mirando al galeno que comenzaba a transpirar — Así que tendrás que esperar una o dos horitas, nada más— soltó sin importancia. Nabiki se mordía el labio para contener una carcajada... Akane al ver en el estado en que se puso su cuñado, no aguanto más — ¡Hay ya! ... Kasumi esta aquí, solo esta hablando algo con papá...en cualquier momento va a entrar... así que respira tranquilo — habló divertida al ver que los colores volvían al rostro del novio y a la vez chocaba los cinco con su hermana.

— ¡COMO ME VAN A ASUSTAR ASI! —Dijo molesto el galeno con las chistositas hermanas.

— Es que te vimos muy inquieto, nervioso, cuñadito... fue para que liberes la tensión que tenías—contestó divertida Nabiki — hermana... eso fue muy bueno —felicito a la peli azul, la cual, se río ampliamente.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

— ¿Esa es Akane? — dijo Bankotsu al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la joven, la cual, lucía un vestido color agua marina ajustado hasta por debajo de la cola, con forma de corazón en los pechos haciendo resaltar sus atributos con una caída libre que llegaba hasta el suelo; el vestido tenía una abertura en la parte de la pierna derecha que llegaba hasta por arriba de la rodilla, haciendo que al caminar se vieran sus bien torneadas piernas con sus sandalias plateadas de taco alto, aguja. Completando con un collar de piedras blancas, el cual, hacía juego con los aros que apenas tocaban sus hombros descubiertos; con un maquillaje casi natural en sombra y rubor, pero lo que captaba la atención eran sus labios pintados de rojo fuego.

— ¡Valla! ... ¿Cómo la reconociste? ... yo cuando la vi, ni la reconocí, si ella no se me hubiese acercado ni la hubiese reconocido. — dijo el afeminado sorprendido.

— Pfh... "esa sonrisa que tiene es única " — pensó él líder mercenario.

— Si que esta hermosa — dijo Kyokotsu viendo a la peli azul.

—... ¿Y quien es la otra chica? — pregunto muy interesado Renkotsu posando sus ojos en la castaña que llevaba un vestido negro largo que se ajustaba en sus pechos hasta la cintura.

— Es Nabiki, hermana mayor de Akane —contestó Jakotsu divertido viendo a sus hermanos como se les iban los ojos en las hermanas Tendo — Ambas están solteras... digo por si les interesa — con un sonrisa pícara en su rostro y recibiendo unas miradas fulminantes de Bankotsu y Renkotsu.

Después de cinco minutos la marcha nupcial anunciaba la entrada de la novia a la iglesia, la cual, era acompañada por un padre muy emocionado, que entregó la mano de su hija a su yerno, quien estaba embelesado por lo preciosa que estaba su amada mujer.

A mitad de la ceremonia Nabiki recibe una llamada para luego cortarla molesta.

— ¿Qué pasa Nabiki? — pregunto Akane en voz baja.

— La pastelería donde encargó Kasumi el pastel... esta siendo asaltada y como algunos vecinos llamaron a la policía ahora está siendo tomada con rehenes... ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? — contesto preocupada y molesta.

— Yo me encargo de que el pastel llegue. — habló segura y tranquila mirando a su hermana que la observaba intrigada, por lo que solo le sonrió y le guiño el ojo — confía en mí hermana — se puso de pie y salió de allí, dejando intrigados a algunos presentes... se monto en su moto Kawasaki ninja 250 color negra con dibujos de fuego acelerando a toda máquina.

Llegando a la pastelería pudo ver el alboroto de patrulleros, ambulancias y reporteros, sin mencionar los curiosos y familiares de los rehenes... en las azoteas de algunos edificios, se podía observar a los francotiradores en sus posiciones, listos para disparar para cuando se les diera la orden.

— Genial — dijo para ella misma al ver el montón de gente allí reunida… dejó su moto a unas cuadras y empezó a buscar una entrada al local... fue cuando diviso una pequeña ventana que daba al sótano de la pastelería, solo entraría una persona con un cuerpo pequeño. Revisó que no la viese nadie y se adentro sin ningún titubeo.

Rompió el vidrio de la ventana logrando llamar la atención de los ladrones que enviaron a dos de sus cómplices mujeres para que averiguaran... Cuando estás llegaron se encontraron con una peli azul "tratando" de trepar torpemente por la ventana.

— ¿¡Qué mierda!? — Vociferó una de las mal vivientes, la otra se acercó a Akane, molesta la tomó de los pelos...

— Mira se nos escondió una rata elegante... — soltó con cinismo mirando a la joven con desprecio — ¿qué demonios tratabas de hacer? ... ¿escaparte? ... maldita estúpida — se la llevó a empujones hasta donde se encontraban los demás rehenes y los otros captores, que cuando vieron a la peli azul comenzaron a silbar y a hacerle una radiografía de pies a cabeza.

— ¿De dónde sacaron a esta muñequita? — dijo el líder, un sujeto con apariencia asquerosa, se podía sentir el olor a droga en él... se acercó con intenciones de manosear a la joven pero una de las delincuentes la arrojó sobre uno de los rehenes que la atrapó a tiempo.

Cuando Akane abrió los ojos se encontró con unos ojos negros profundos que la miraban fijamente como queriendo descifrar algo. El dueño de esos ojos era un hombre muy apuesto; cabello corto negro azabache con camisa blanca y jeans azules... pero había algo que incómodo a Akane de ese extraño, su mirada. Sintió el agarre que él ponía en sus manos, una estaba en la cintura de ella y la otra sobre sus hombros. La miraba como queriendo descifrarla —" ¿será que se dio cuenta de que no soy una "rehén"?" — pensaba algo preocupada pero sin demostrarlo.

— Dis... disculpe — habló algo incómoda sintiendo la mirada no solo la de él, también la de todos los presentes. El sujeto parpadeo como si despertase de algo y fue soltando a la joven de apoco.

— ¿Esta bien? — pregunto con voz grave, varonil.

— Si, gracias — hizo una leve sonrisa y se sentó al lado del joven que tenía unos 26 años. Los demás rehenes siguieron ocupando sus mentes en la preocupación del mal momento que estaban pasando. Mientras que los captores trataban de llegar a un acuerdo con la policía.

— ¿No crees que estás muy bien vestida como para venir a comprar algo dulce? — pregunto el joven en voz baja, mientras observaba a los captores que se veían cada vez más nerviosos.

— Estaba de pasada y le quise cumplir un antojo a mi amiga que esta embarazada — dijo muy tranquila buscando con la mirada al dueño del local.

— ¿De pasada? — Dijo levantando una ceja — ¿Qué a casó ibas a una fiesta? — siguió preguntando, observando a la peli azul, viendo sus gestos como si quisiera descifrarla.

Ella sintió la mirada del desconocido preguntón que lo tenía al lado. — Disculpe, pero eso a usted no le interesa... y me parece una falta de respeto que me haga preguntas en este momento, señor... — se sentía como si el sujeto le estuviese haciendo un interrogatorio aunque no presentía ningún peligro en él.

— Ren... Ren Tsuruga — extendió la mano para estrecharle la mano, su semblante era serio. Akane alzó la ceja mirando esa mano, extendió la suya en un fuerte apretón de manos.

— Akane — fue lo único que ella dijo, por lo que Ren abrió un poco los ojos y apretó un poco la mano de la joven haciendo que ella lo mirase a los ojos.

— ¿Akane? ... ¿nada más? — pregunto curioso.

— Akane asecas — apartando su mano de la de él.

—_ "Misteriosa, interesante. Ya me encargaré de saber quién eres en verdad"_— pensó Ren mirando a la peli azul.

Después de una hora, Akane pudo hablar con el dueño de la pastelería que la identificó con solo verla, al igual que algunos empleados del lugar, ya que ella había ido algunas veces con Kasumi por los sabores del pastel. La peli azul le pidió al dueño que una vez que ella haya reducido a los mal vivientes, que él se encargara de llevar el pastel al salón.

El hombre mayor sólo miró a la joven que hablaba muy segura. Él asintió y vio a la chica que se dirigía a los captores, luego uno de ellos la llevó a la bodega... después de 10 minutos ninguno apareció.

— ¡¿Por qué Ramiro tarda tanto?! — hablaba enojada una de las ladronas.

— La muñeca tenía que ir al baño y él la acompañó. — Habló el jefe del grupo —_"Ese sinvergüenza la debe de estar pasándola muy bien."_— pensó con ganas de ser el siguiente de sentir a la peli azul en sus brazos.

— ¡De seguro que esa puta le debe estar engatusando! — grito la mujer y se fue junto a su amiga al baño. Ambas jurando darle una paliza a esa coqueta que les cayó como patada en el hígado ni bien la vieron. Desde que apareció sus novios y compañeros parecían idiotas, y a ellas ni las pelaban... Una vez que llegaron allí se encontraron con el tal Ramiro, estaba inconsciente y amordazado en el inodoro.

— ¿Mierda! ... ¡Mataré a es!... — fue lo último que dijo la ladrona antes de caer al piso inconsciente, sintiendo un fuerte golpe en la nuca, al igual que sintió su amiga y compañera que tuvo el mismo destino.

— Van tres, quedan tres. — soltó con simpleza Akane.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras que en el otro lado del local...

Ren se pone de pie captando la atención de todos, en especial del líder de la banda.

— ¿Quién te dijo que te puedes poner de pie, basura — habló el líder apuntando con una calibre 38 al joven que lo miraba frío, sin ningún signo de miedo en su rostro ni mucho menos en sus oscuros ojos... algunas rehenes observaban fascinadas al apuesto y valiente chico de 1,90 de alto, dueño de un cuerpo atlético.

— ¿Qué pasó con la muchacha de cabello corto? — pregunto sereno pero exigente.

— Y a ti que mierda te importa, imbécil... — comenzó a reír el líder — ¡no me digas que le tienes ganas tú también? — riéndose con mofa, mostrando sus dientes, algunos de ellos en su mayoría podridos. — maten a este cara bonita — les ordeno a sus compañeros...Ren saco de su cintura una calibre 40 semiautomática y apuntó al jefe que lo tenía enfrente de él, a un metro — Eres un sucio poli — dijo con asco y desprecio.

— Soy agente del FBI — soltó de una clavando su penetrante mirada en el delincuente, con el dedo en el gatillo frío y seguro de lo que era, uno de los mejores agentes de su departamento en los Estados Unidos, eso es lo que Ren Tsuruga era.

Uno de los delincuentes que estaba en posición, a punto para dispararle a Ren, pero un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo caer al suelo alarmando al otro sujeto que se encontraba muy cerca del que cayó, se acercó para disparar a la peli azul que sostenía un fierro de un metro en sus manos. Ren al percatarse de las intenciones del ladrón, le disparo en la mano, llamado la atención de los que estaban afuera y asustando a los rehenes.

El líder de los delincuentes aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Akane que estaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia, la tomó de escudo, apuntando a la cabeza de la peli azul.

— Suéltala — habló Ren molesto, amenazante, apuntando al sujeto, el cual, estaba muy nervioso — Estas rodeado. No podrás salir... ríndete.

— ¡Eso jamás! ... esta muñeca viene conmigo... — acercó su asquerosa y mal oliente boca al oído de Akane, que estaba tranquila, esperando el momento— Luego tú y yo nos vamos a divertir — mientras llevaba su mano libre a uno de los pechos de la joven, que al sentir el contacto llevó una de sus manos a la muñeca del tipo y se la torció, logrando que soltará el arma junto con un grito de dolor, dándole un fuerte codazo al hígado haciendo que el sujeto cayera de dolor al suelo.

Ren se encargó de atar a los otros dos que aun trataba de recuperarse. Al instante entraron un grupo de oficiales. Ren se identificó mostrándoles su placa. Luego se acercó a la peli azul.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto tomando el mentón de la joven, encontrándose con sus achocolatados ojos. Observó ese bello rostro perfecto, sus labios.

— Si. Estoy bien oficial, Ren — Contesto la peli azul seria mirando hacia otro lado —" ¡Rayos! ... esto esta apestado de policías y si salgo las cámaras de televisión le avisaran a Onigumo de mi localización... claro si no es que ya me encontró." — pensaba. Comenzó a ver como los polis empezaban a sacar a los rehenes de apoco, cerciorándose de que no estuviesen heridos. En ese instante se acercó el comisario para hablar con Ren, a quien le hacía preguntas y esté le respondía.

Akane encontró una manta negra que la cubría muy bien desde los hombros hasta el suelo; un pañuelo grande blanco con estrellas negras que se lo colocó en la cabeza y unos anteojos oscuros grandes que tapaba gran parte de su rostro... salió de allí mezclándose con los demás rehenes... Cuando Ren terminó de hablar con el comisario empezó a buscar a la peli azul que ya no estaba allí por lo que salió a buscarla afuera...preguntó a los paramédicos y a los oficiales, pero ninguno había visto a la joven.

— Así que te gusta jugar a las escondidas hermosa... te voy a encontrar... no sé por qué, pero me pareces muy interesante"— pensó muy decidido el guapo agentes, Ren Tsuruga.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

En la fiesta...

Un grupo de 9 personas charlaban, algunos de ellos intranquilos, hasta que llegó a ellos una sexy castaña de cabello corto.

— ¡Nabiki! ... ¿qué pasó con Akane? ... ¿por qué salió de la iglesia con tanta prisa? ... ¿por qué aún no llega? — pregunto intrigado y preocupado Jakotsu.

— Tranquilo... es que recibí una llamada de que había un problema con el pastel y ella fue a solucionarlo — habló serena, confiando en su hermana.

— ¿No crees que esta tardando mucho por un simple pastel? — pregunto Kanae, ya que ella no creía en todo ese cuento, intuía que la hermana de su amiga no estaba diciendo toda la verdad — debe haber pasado algo muy grave para que ella no allá llegado aun... ¿Qué fue lo que sucede realmente Nabiki? — Mirando muy seria a la castaña que recibió las miradas de los demás.

Nabiki suspiro profundo — Esta bien les diré — ella le comento de la toma de rehenes en la pastelería y que su hermana había ido a solucionar el problema para que el pastel llegue a la fiesta — acabo de ver en las noticias que apresaron a los delincuentes y liberaron a los rehenes... por lo que ella ya debe de estar en camino — comentó.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras que a las afueras del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta nupcial...

Un joven de pelo largo oscuro atado en una coleta baja muy prolijo, de ojos verdes claros. Vestía muy elegante un traje de tela italiana color azul marino, camisa roja, corbata dorada al igual que su pañuelo y zapatos negros brillosos. El guapo recién llegado, le entregó las llaves de su Ferrari rojo intenso al valet parking.

Mientras se dirigía a la entrada del salón oyó el ruido de una moto, cuando se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, quedo sorprendió al ver a una chica con un vestido azul aguamarina con gafas oscuras y un pañuelo en su cabeza, montada en una moto ninja negra.

La joven se quitó el pañuelo y los anteojos. Le entregó las llaves de la moto al valet parking y se encaminó a la entrada del salón, encontrándose a la persona que la observaba detenidamente, fue acercándose a él de apoco. Se le hacía conocido...Él sentía lo mismo... ambos se miraron fijamente.

— ¿Disculpe, la conozco? — Rompiendo el silencio el oji verde intrigado. Con ganas de saber quién era ella... mientras que la peli azul al oír la voz del joven y mirándolo mejor, abrió los ojos grandes.

— ¿Mousse? — pregunto con duda.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? — Pregunto el joven sorprendió.

— Soy Akane... tonto — se le formó una gran sonrisa de dicha felicidad y estrechando a su amigo en un fuerte abrazo, el cual, fue correspondido con gusto.

— Akane... — feliz de volver a encontrarse con su amiga. Rompiendo el abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a la peli azul — Estas muy bella, hermosa... no te reconocí por el pelo corto — volvió a abrazarla. Luego ella rompió el abrazo y lo miro:

— Tú no te quedas atrás — con mirada pícara — estas muy guapo... por ahí me contó un pajarito que eres todo un Don Juan... ¿Acaso Bankotsu te contagio o qué? — dijo divertida. Mousse río con ella.

— No soy tanto, él me gana... pero aprovecho mi soltería — habló sincero — ¿entramos? — sugirió ofreciendo su brazo, Akane asintió y aceptó el ofrecimiento.

El salón amplio decorado con algunos globos blancos y gris claro, junto con telas blancas y luces verdes claras que traspasaban las telas; las mesas eran redondas con manteles blancos con gris, con capacidad para 10 personas con sillas cubierta por tela color gris; centros de mesas de orquídeas... en el centro del salón una gran pista de baile... ventanas amplias con vista al enorme jardín para refrescarse un rato.

Dos ojiazul posaron sus miradas en los recién llegados, también una peli morada observó con intriga, interés al atractivo joven.

— Creo que captamos la atención — comentó disimuladamente la peli azul.

— Si tienes razón... — mientras miraba a todos los invitados. — me pareció ver a Ranma y a Shampoo... creó que tendré que volver a usar anteojos porque estoy viendo feo — comentó Mousse pensando que había visto mal... no tenía ganas de arruinar su magnífico día volviendo a ver a personas indeseables.

Akane había reído por el contrario — tus ojos están bien...esos están aquí, los muy cínicos — contestó fastidiada de verlos. — De seguro intentarán provocarte... No le hagas caso por que hoy nos vamos a divertir — dijo feliz presionando un poco el brazo del oji verde que le sonrió y asintió por lo dicho de su amiga. — Vamos a saludar a los novios — y se encaminaron hasta la feliz pareja.

La familia Tendo y Saotome, al igual que Tofu, observaban a la parejita que se acercaba a ellos.

— ¡Felicidades! — Dijo Akane estrechando en un abrazo a su hermana que correspondió con gusto — ¡bien venido a la familia cuñado! — saludando de la misma forma al galeno.

— Hermanita te fuiste a solucionar lo del pastel... ¿y llegas con un galán de novelas? — habló Nabiki pícara que llegaba con los hermanos Shichinintai, Kanae y Yura, también se sumaban, por chusmas, Ranma y Shampoo. La amazona no podía dejar de ver al oji verde. — ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu... novio? — comentó con cizaña para fastidiar a los intrusos.

— Excepto por Mouko-san y por Yura, el resto sabe quién es él — dijo la peli azul — ¡Es Mousse! — Los presentes, algunos se sorprendieron, otros no y cierta parejita quedaron boquiabiertos con la sorpresa — ¿verdad que esta muy atractivo? — comentó divertida.

— ¿Mo...Mous...Mousse? ... tú... ¿tú ser Mousse? — habló Shampoo tartamudeando, viendo de arriba a abajo a quien en el pasado había sido su ex prometido.

Mousse la vio de reojo... indiferente... con desprecio —_ "Pensar que alguna vez te ame... Ahora sólo me repugnas, mujerzuela"_— pensaba el joven recordando todo el daño que había sufrido por causa de esa mujer.

— Lo que hace el dinero y la cirugía — comentó Ranma molesto al oír y ver como su ex prometida no soltaba del brazo al ex cuatro ojos.

— Tenía miopía por lo que me tuve que operar la vista... pero te noto molesto Ranma... no te preocupes que no regrese a buscar Nada del pasado.

— Mousse que alegría verte... — habló Kasumi para romper la tensión que se había formado para saludar al joven al igual que los demás.

— ¿Y tú no nos vas a saludar como corresponde, preciosa? — dijo Kyokotsu levantando a Akane de la cintura.

— ¡Muchachos! — habló feliz Akane saludando al grandote, luego abrazo a los otros cuatro... Cuando se acercó a saludar a Bankotsu, este la tomó de la cintura y la apego a él... bajando la vista para verla a los ojos ya que aunque Akane usaba tacos, ella le llegaba hasta los hombros.

— Hola... caperucita roja — dijo Bankotsu al oído de la peli azul y depositando un beso en la mejilla de la joven para luego abrazarla.

Akane sintió el agarre, el aliento del impertinente mercenario en su oído... sentía una extraña calidez en ese abrazo, pero no le dio importancia — _"Si este cree que me voy achicar... esta muy equivocado"_— pensó divertida deslizando sus brazos al cuello del ojiazul devolviendo el beso en la mejilla y también al oído... — Hola lobito.

Mientras pasaba esto... Ranma miraba la escena con gran enfado, la sangre le hervía del fastidio. Tenía ganas de tomar por el brazo a la peli azul y decirle a ese sujeto que la abrazaba con tanta confianza, que no toque lo que no era suyo, porque ella le pertenecía a Ranma Saotome. Eso es lo que el chico de la coleta pensaba y sentía por Akane Tendo, que ella aún era de su propiedad.

— Chica violenta ahora ser ramera. — habló con puro veneno y envidia, la amazona.

— ¡Shampoo! ... compórtate — habló Cologne que apareció de la nada.

Akane ni escuchó lo que la china dijo, ese perfume de hombre que desprendía Bankotsu la distrajo por completo; él sintió el aroma a rosas que soltaba la peli azul de su cabello, le era embriagador... ambos volvieron a la realidad... ella fue retirado de apoco los brazos del cuello de él y Bankotsu suavizó el agarre, pero no la soltó por completo, ni él sabía por qué... También sentía la mirada molesta del tal Ranma, por lo que no le importó, al contrario le pareció divertido.

— Hermanita tú sí que la pásate bomba — habló divertida Nabiki con ganas de joder más a Ranma, el cual, tenía una de sus manos cerrada con fuerza, de pura rabia de ver a Akane abrazada con ese tipo.

— ¡Nabiki! — Regaño Kasumi.

— Familia les presento a los hermanos de Jakotsu... Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu... y Bankotsu — presentó a cada uno al igual que a su familia.

— Así que ustedes son los Shichinintai... mucho gusto en conocerlos... mi hija me ha hablado muy bien de ustedes... y ya que estoy les quiero dar las gracias por todo lo que hicieron— habló Soun saludando de un apretón de mano a los mercenarios.

— El gusto es todo nuestro señor Tendo y no tiene que agradecer nada, lo hicimos con gusto — contestó muy respetuoso Bankotsu. Sorprendiendo a la peli azul por su actitud y forma de hablar muy formal.

—_"Y yo que creí que no tenia modales"_— pensó Akane divertida pero la voz de un pequeño la saco de su mente, sintiendo su corazón acelerado, se dio vuelta y vio a un niño de 10 años, con rizos dorado cortos que rebotaban con el movimiento; ojos azules, piel blanca, con un traje negro con moño y camisa blanca... corría hasta ella llamándola.

— ¡Mamá! — El infante se lanzó a los brazos de la joven, que lo abrazo con tanto amor y cariño... dejando a algunos presentes helados por como el pequeño se refirió a ella— Te... ¡te extrañe mucho! — decía con sollozo recibiendo un cálido beso en la mejilla.

— Shoyua... mi pequeño. Yo también te extrañé mucho, mucho — Rompiendo el abrazo y limpiándole unas rebeldes lágrimas a la criatura. — Te voy a presentar a algunas personas— mientras le sonreía logrando que al niño se le ilumine el rostro. — Familia... chicos les presento a Shoyua... mi hijo — comentó feliz, orgullosa y dejando a la mayoría con la boca abierta.

— Así que tú ser mujerzuela desde antes... ¡tú engañar a Ranma primero! — escupió Shampoo sin medida, queriendo desprestigiar, vengarse de alguna forma de Akane delante de todos. Pero fue interrumpida.

— ¿Por qué no cierra la boca, pechos sin cerebro! — Dijo el pequeño molesto mirando con gran enojo a la amazona que observó al niño frunciendo el ceño — se nota que su cerebro es como el de un simio... No ¿¡qué estoy diciendo?! Un simio es mucho más inteligente que usted... cualquiera se daría cuenta con solo verla a ella — señalando a Akane que estaba detrás de él — ... y a mí... qué no somos madre e hijo... si utilizara sus funciones cerebrales de vez en cuando, deduciría... yo tengo 10 años, mamá Akane 22... Por lo que ella hubiese quedado embarazada a los 12 años y dado a luz más o menos a los 13, por lo que sería una menor de edad... sin mencionar que no tengo ninguna rasgo de ser japonés por lo que quedaría, la adopción... — habló sin quitar sus azulinos ojos en la impertinente Shampoo — Así que antes de hablar mal de mi madre, enjuáguese la boca con ácido mineral presurizado — soltó molesto el niño.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, bueno casi todos, la peli azul no se contuvo y abrazo al infante.

— ¡Te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas! ... ¡verdad que es divino? — habló orgullosa, feliz, poniendo colorado al pequeño.

— Shoyua soy tu abuelo Soun... Akane nos habló de ti... y no exageró en decir que eres especial... — saludo emocionado el patriarca al chico, feliz de sentirse abuelo, porque si su pequeña hija lo quería... Él también lo iba a hacer y velaría por la seguridad del pequeño, porque ya se ganó un lugar en su corazón.

— Hola... soy Kasumi y él es mi esposo Ono Tofu... somos tus tíos — saludo dulce como siempre Kasumi, acariciando la mejilla del infante... Tofu revolvió el cabello del niño como forma de saludo para no incomodarlo tanto.

— Bienvenido a la familia campeón... soy tu hermosa tía Nabiki... y de entrada me caíste de diez— dándole un beso en la frente, logrando que el chico se pusiese colorado.

Luego apareció Kaede saludando a la familia, a los padres de Ranma y a los Shichinintai... fulminando con la mirada a la parejita de traidores y colados... mientras algunos hablaban apacibles... Bankotsu quería hablar con Akane a solas... Cuando se acercó... escuchó una voz chillona que lo llamaba. Al darse vuelta sintió unos brazos que envolvían su cuello y una boca que besaba la suya sin permiso alguno, pero su cuerpo respondió en automático, abrazando a la atrevida. Al romper el contacto y al sentir las miradas de los demás sobre de ellos, vio que de quien se trataba era nada más ni nada menos que...

— ¡Kodachi! — dijeron los Tendo, los Saotome, Shampoo, Ukyo y Ryoga, estos últimos se habían sumado 10 minutos antes.

— ¿Se conocen? — dijo Bankotsu mirando a los demás — ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Pregunto el ojiazul pensando que la muy loca lo estaba siguiendo.

— Fui invitada... pero me sorprendió verte aquí, así que vine a saludarte y a decirte que ya no estoy molesta, amorcito — mientras se pegaba al brazo del chico, el cual, solo se lamentaba involucrarse con esa demente acosadora.

Akane solo se limitaba a ver la escena y a compadecer al mercenario, ya que ella sabía muy bien lo pesada que podía ser Kodachi.

— ¿No sabía que se conocían! — soltó interesada Nabiki por saber.

— Nos conocemos muy bien... ¿verdad cariño? — dijo Kodachi con voz melosa.

— Ya veo, como Shampoo se quedó con Ranma, tú apuntaste para otro lado... mira como son las cosas... ¿verdad Akane? — habló Nabiki divertida mirando a su hermanita con picardía.

— ¿Akane Tendo? — dijo Kodachi con soberbia mirando a la peli azul, la cual, estaba tranquila —... Ya me enteré que te hicieron los cuernos o mejor dicho, ya lo tenias desde antes... jo, jo, jo... — soltó con cizaña.

— Puede ser que haya sido una cornuda igual que tú... con la diferencia de que yo no me rebajaba ante ningún hombre, mucho menos ante Ranma para implorar cariño como lo hacías tú... no aparecía en su habitación desnuda para que se fijase en mi, tampoco utilice somníferos o paralizantes para aprovechar la citación para manosearlo... yo no ofrecí cantidad de dinero para comprar un hombre para que me diera amor... si no lo hice antes menos lo voy a hacer ahora, que por fin soy libre... porque no necesito mendigar, ni mucho menos a acosar a ningún tipo — contestó divertida mirando como Kodachi empezaba a molestarse — Bankotsu, te doy mi más sentido pésame, cariño — logrando que de la molestia pasase a la rabia de una la tal Kodachi. La peli azul se alejo divertida de allí con sus amigas.

Luego de una hora, el pastel había llegado. El dueño de la pastelería agradeció a la peli azul por su ayuda y le comentó que el agente del FBI la estaba buscando y que estaba muy interesado en encontrarla. Pero que él se hizo el desentendido diciéndole que no conocía a Akane. Ella agradeció al hombre por su discreción... mientras la fiesta transcurría, algunos comían, bebían, bailaban y otros simplemente hablaban.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mousse salía del baño de hombres, el cual, se situaba en un pasillo junto al de mujeres, cuando se dirigía de nuevo a la fiesta, pasando por unos de los ventanales que tenía el salón, sintió un tirón en uno de sus brazos empujándolo hacía el patio, encontrándose con la persona a quien no tenía ganas de ver ni de hablar.

— ¿Qué quieres, Shampoo? — soltándose del agarre bruscamente, mirándola con ojos inexpresivos, fríos, distantes. Al igual que demostraba su rostro, era como un hielo en persona.

— Mousse... por... ¿por qué mirar así? ... ¿o no ser más amigos? — dijo dolida la amazona por como el oji verde la miraba; ya que al volver a verlo sintió su corazón acelerarse como nunca antes lo había sentido, ni siquiera por Ranma.

— ja, no me hagas reír... no seas cínica... Tú y yo jamás fuimos amigos... yo te ame. Tú no. Solo me utilizaste para tu conveniencia — soltó con desprecio ya sin sentir ese amor que una vez sintió por ella, sin sentir dolor. Ahora lo único que sentía era desprecio, asco por esa mujer que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Por qué no mejor olvidar eso... y divertirnos esta noche? — se acercaba muy melosa, deslizando sus manos al cuello del chico, que no se movió ni un poco — pasar buen momento... tú y yo juntos — hablándole al oído mientras besaba su cuello.

Mousse no soporto más, la tomó bruscamente de los brazos y la apartó de él de un solo tirón. — ¿¡Qué mierda pretendes Shampoo?! — mirando con molestia a la china que lo observó con ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida de que la este rechazando. — ¿Qué... te aburriste de cómo te coje Saotome y ahora estas detrás de mí para que te garche?... ¡búscate a otro imbécil!... yo no vuelvo contigo ni muerto. — se dio la vuelta para volver a la fiesta pero Shampoo volvió a agarrarlo del brazo.

— ¡Tú no poder irte... no dejarme así! ...yo querer hablar contigo — queriendo acercarse de nuevo. Mousse sólo quería tenerla bien lejos de él. Deseaba que alguien llegara para no tener que hacer un quilombo en la fiesta por culpa de Shampoo. Como si hubiese escuchado su deseo...

— ¡Mousse, al fin te encontré! — apareció una peli corta color negro azabache con un vestido negro largo que se enganchaba en la nuca, con un corte v de frente donde se podía apreciar los bien formados pechos de la joven.

— ¡Yura! — dijo Mousse con gran alegría, ya que al aparecer la peli corta Shampoo lo soltó.

— ooh... ¡interrumpo algo? — dijo casi inocente, ya que Yura había presenciado y oído todo desde el principio. Y al ver que Mousse quería irse, se atrevió a interrumpir. — Es que Jak quiere hablar contigo de algo importante. — mintió.

— No... no te preocupes que no interrumpes nada... vamos — se acercó sonriente a su salvadora poniendo una mano en la cintura de la joven, adentrándose en el salón, dejando a una peli morada totalmente molesta porque él ni siquiera volteó a verla, mucho menos le sonrió... Jamás un hombre la había rechazado como lo hizo Mousse, eso le dolía su orgullo.

— ¿Donde esta Jakotsu? — pregunto Mousse buscando con la mirada al afeminado entre tanta gente.

— He... Este... yo mentí... lo siento... Jak no te busca... lo dije porque vi toda la escena con esa tipa y vi que querías irte sin armar escándalo— mirando esos hermosos ojos verdes del joven que la observaba tan fijamente... Yura se sentía rara pero tranquila. No sabía el por qué de ese sentimiento.

— No tienes que pedir perdón de nada hermosa, al contrario te doy las gracias por rescatarme. — Habló el oji verde con sinceridad — ¿quieres bailar? — preguntó con ganas de olvidar el mal momento. La joven asintió con una bella sonrisa y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile donde sonaba una música lenta, suave — ¿cómo conociste a Akane? — pregunto con ganas de saber algo de la joven.

— Hace 5 años trabajaba para la policía de los Ángeles... soy una hacker... no es por presumir pero soy muy buena en ello... me encargaba a desenmascarar pedófilos, traficantes de niños, a otros Hackers... a un montón de personas locas, sádicas... un día denuncie a mi jefe, porque había torturado y violado a una niña de 12 años. El muy enfermo filmó el hecho y lo subió a la red para que otros, igual o peor que él, lo vieran. Él se enteró de la denuncia que puse en su contra así que me despidió... no conforme con eso, puso en contra a mi novio, el cual, era su hijo. Él comenzó a golpearme y a violarme cada vez que me resistía a estar con él... comenzó a beber más y las palizas también crecían. No tenía a nadie. Mis padres habían muerto y no tenía amigos, estaba completamente sola... si denunciaba los hechos me hacían pasar por loca o mentirosa... Luego mi novio me vendió como prostituta a un amigo de su padre que era traficante de trata de blancas... estuve 8 meses donde también conocí a Kanae y como caída del cielo, a Akane que llegó destrozando y matando a los que nos violaban, golpeaban, drogaban... Le pedimos a Akane que nos dejara quedarnos con ella, Akane no quería porque era peligroso para nosotras pero le insistimos tanto que la convencimos.

— Lamentó lo que te paso. — dijo sorprendido por el relato de la bella joven.

— Pero eso ya quedo en el pasado... Akane me contó lo tuyo con Shampoo y me alegra que hayas superado el dolor — comentó.

— Si, es alguien que no valía y ni vale la pena de nada... Ahora soy libre para estar con quien yo quiera — habló orgulloso de sus aventuras — Pero parece que Shampoo va a intentar acercarse a mí en toda la noche — comentó fastidiado de solo imaginar a la pesada amazona siguiéndolo por todos lados.

— Si quieres te ayudo... aparte de ser una hacker, en mis ratos libres soy una espanta Shampoo. — comentó con intenciones de que el ojiverde aceptara. Esté rio divertido por lo último que dijo la chica.

— Acepto tu ayuda con mucho gusto, Yura — dijo contento porque no sólo tendría una bella compañía en toda la velada, también tendría lejos a Shampoo que es lo que más quería. Ambos jóvenes bailaban y charlaban muy cómodos entre ellos.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

En otra parte de la fiesta...

Akane bailó con su hijo, padre, cuñado y con los hermanos de Bankotsu... bailaba muy tranquila con Jakotsu cuando de repente apareció Ranma molesto. Este se encontraba solo porque su esposa estaba buscando a Mousse en el baño. El ojiazul tomó a Akane del brazo e intentó hacer que camine, pero está no se movió ni un paso.

— Vamos a hablar... no me importa armar un escándalo aquí y ahora — Soltó amenazante, iba a hablar con ella por las buenas o por las malas.

La peli azul miro a Jakotsu y le dijo que se quedara tranquilo. Por lo que accedió a hablar con el molesto de Ranma para no arruinar la fiesta de su hermana.

El ojiazul la llevaba bruscamente del brazo ante una mirada de cierto azabache que aunque no admitiera, muy en el fondo algo de lo que veía lo molestaba.

Ranma la llevo al jardín, el lugar estaba rodeado de árboles de cerezos luces que iluminaban el paisaje y una gran fuente de agua con dos angelitos y un demonio como adorno.

— ¡Suéltame idiota! — Soltándose con rudeza del agarre — ¿Qué mierda te pasa! — enfadada con ganas de darle unos buenos golpes por la forma que la saco de la fiesta.

— ¿Que, qué me pasa? — dijo sínico con una sonrisa falsa — bailas con casi todos en la fiesta, menos conmigo. Te abrazan y abrazas como si nada y dejas que te hablen con mucha confianza... sin mencionar que te quedaste pegada un buen rato con ese tipo ¡hermano del mariposon! — habló molesto. Tenía los nudillos blancos de tan cerrados que lo tenía — Ni siquiera me dirigiste la mirada, no me hablaste, ¡NI UN "HOLA"! ¡Nada!... ¡ha, se me olvidaba que llegaste del brazo del idiota de Mousse! — estaba furioso. Mirando con reproche a la peli azul.

— huuuy... creó que te vino... vamos por partes... primero saludo a quien yo quiera y como quiera... segundo No vuelvas a llamar "mariposon" a Jakotsu porque quedaras peor que tu esposa. —amenazante. Fría — Tercero: como salude a Bankotsu eso no te importa. Al igual que no te importa con quien llegue y como llegue, te recuerdo que soy ¡SOL-TE-RA!... Libre para hacer y estar con quien se me antoje... no le rindo cuentas a nadie... ¡Así que no me jodas! — Con voz firme... enojada —"¿Quién mierda se cree que es este imbécil! "— pensaba mientras le daba la espalda para volver a la fiesta...

— A no. Tú no te vas. Aun no he terminado — dijo firme mirando fijo a la peli corta — yo te molesto todo lo que quiero. Porque tú eres mía, Akane... de nadie más. Me perteneces. — Seguro de sí mismo, de sus palabras. Engreído. Sin soltar a la peli azul que la tenía agarrada de la cintura, con fuerza — Volverás a ser mía, de nadie más — mientras le hablaba a su oído y bajaba a su cuello — se que aun estas enamorada de mi. Solo estas enojada, pero se te pasará con lo que te voy a proponer — seguro de sí, confiando por como la joven se quedó quieta, tranquila. Pensando que daba en el clavo cuando él dijo de los sentimientos de ella hacía él — Podemos divertirnos juntos los miércoles y los fines de semana en una pequeña cabaña que tengo a las afueras de Nerima — soltó con gran sonrisa socarrona.

Akane piso con el taco de su zapato el pie de Ranma logrando que esté gritara de dolor y la soltara, llevándose la mano a la parte afectada.

— ¡No me interesa ser, ni tu amiga, ni novia, ni nada! ... ¡y no te pertenezco! ¡No soy un objeto que puedes utilizar a tu antojo! — Molesta con el fastidioso que tenía enfrente — ¿Qué pasó, tan poco te duro el amor por tu esposa que ahora quieres meterle los cuernos? — mirándolo con desprecio. Bronca. Ira — Búscate a otra porque conmigo no cuentas... Aaaaah... Se me olvidaba. Yo deje de amarte cuando me traicionaste con Shampoo en mi cuarto hace cuatro años. Tú la elegiste a ella, así que no rompas las pelotas, porque yo soy libre y decido con quien estar — comenzó a caminar pero fue detenida otra vez por el estorbo de Ranma Saotome que le estaba colmando la paciencia.

— ¡Akane! — Apareciendo detrás de los árboles...

— ¡Bankotsu! — dijo la peli azul agradecida por la aparición del mercenario.

— Te estaba buscando recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente — habló con picardía. Tirando la indirecta pero serio, solo Akane entendía el mensaje.

—Si, lo sé — olvidándose por completo de su ex, el cual, estaba enfrenté de ella molesto porque lo estaban ignorando.

— ¡Ella no puede! ¿No ves que esta hablando conmigo? Porque no mejor te largas — soltó Ranma amenazante, molesto. Mirando al mercenario.

— Ella tiene ganas de irse — afirmó serio pero divertido por dentro.

— ¿¡Estas buscando problemas o le tienes ganas!? — cuestionó con interés de saber Saotome.

— Las dos cosas — contestó sincero, sin dudarlo. Mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Ranma tenía intenciones de golpear a Bankotsu por lo que dijo, Akane se interpuso entre los dos.

— ¡No voy a permitir que peleen en la fiesta! — mirando a ambos jóvenes — Tú — mirando a Ranma — ¿por qué mejor no te ocupas de tu esposa? que por cierto esta muy interesada en socializar con Mousse o por lo que veo quiere tener un encuentro muuuy cercano — dijo divertida mirando a un lado donde Shampoo estaba acorralando a Mousse — huuu... te va a hacer cornudo antes que tú a ella — cizañera, jocosa. Tomó a Bankotsu de la mano y se alejaron de allí, dejando a un desconcertado Ranma.

Entraron al salón. Akane camino hasta unas escaleras seguida por Bankotsu. Llegando al final, al tercer piso, se toparon con una puerta de acero. Detrás de esta había una terraza, donde se podía apreciar la luna llena en su resplandor rodeada de estrellas. El mercenario cerró la puerta. Observó a la peli azul que lo miraba con carita inocente. Su rostro relucía a la luz de la luna.

— Gracias por aparecer a tiempo — habló la peli azul rompiendo el silencio. Viendo que el ojiazul se acercaba a ella con pasos firmes.

— No me tienes que agradecer nada — tomándola de la cintura y con la otra mano ascendía con una leve caricia con sus dedos por el brazo de ella. Sin quitar su mirada azul de los achocolatados de la joven. — Porque te voy a cobrar el favorcito de recién... y de paso a castigarte por no haber terminado lo que empezaste en el ascensor — Hablo con voz amenazante pero seductora, logrando acelerar el corazón de la peli azul, que lo miró con un gesto de desentendida. — Espero que no te haya agarrado amnesia, porque sé muy bien que eras tú la pelirroja que me manoseo y me beso en — observó como la joven agrandaba los ojos.

— ¡¿Perdón?!... tú me mirabas el trasero... y no recuerdo que te hayas quejado... te recuerdo que me toqueteaste y por si se te olvida, tú hiciste más que besarme y tocarme. — acusó la peli azul desafiante alzando el rostro.

— Si, lo hice y no me arrepiento — contestó Bankotsu — ¿Y por qué me besaste? aunque puedo adivinarlo. Me viste tan irresistible que no te contuviste. ¿No es así? — soltó con soberbia el muy agrandado.

— Tan humilde como siempre — con sarcasmo — No. No fue por eso... lo hice para castigarte — el ojiazul levantó una ceja.

— ¿Castigarme? ¿Tú a mí? — Pregunto con burla —"ojalá las mujeres me castigaran así"—pensó divertido.

— Desde que nos conocimos me has insultado sin verme y cuando lo hiciste criticaste mi cuerpo y seguiste con tus insultos; me quisiste dar órdenes. Me besaste a la fuerza, me toqueteaste... — dijo pero fue interrumpida.

— Tú me trataste de gay y me viste desnudo... haa también salve tu vida — recordó mientras se inclinaba para estar más cerca del rostro de ella, recorriendo con sus zafiros, mirando con detenimiento sus labios pecaminosos.

— Yo salve tú trasero por si se te olvida, que gracias a ti me dieron un balazo y... — no puedo proseguir ya que sus labios habían sido silenciados por la boca de Bankotsu. Tan hambriento como siempre. Akane permitió que él invadiera su boca con su lengua mientras ella llevaba sus manos al cuello del chico.

Bankotsu la levantó de la cintura con simpleza y ella envolvió su cintura con las piernas. Él caminaba sin cortar el beso para hacerlo más apasionado. Se acerco a un banco acolchonado que estaba allí. La depósito con cuidado quedando él sobre ella. Llevó una de sus manos a la pierna derecha, la cual, estaba descubierta por el tajo del vestido, subió su mano sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de Akane, llegando hasta su glúteo que lo apretó con ganas. Mientras que abandonaba sus labios por falta de oxígeno y besaba su cuello, su hombro. Su otra mano se encargaba de bajar el cierre del vestido.

Akane sintiendo los besos y las manos del ojiazul en su cuerpo, llevo la suya a la camisa blanca de él, desabotonándola hasta sentir la piel morena de él en sus blancas manos. Delineando sus pectorales, abdominales... recorriendo de arriba a abajo el torso frontal perfectamente trabajado. Para luego sentir la liza espalda dura de Bankotsu y a la vez sentir su hombría crecer en su abdomen. También sintió como él le bajaba el vestido liberando sus pechos, viéndolo jugar con uno de sus pezones.

A Akane se le cortó la respiración cuando la exquisita boca de Bankotsu atrapó sus pechos. Ella ardía de deseo. Casi grito al notar el torrente de calor húmedo que recorrió por su cuerpo al sentir el contacto de él. Akane acarició su cabello, sus manos se hundieron en la abundante melena. Akane se contrajo sintiendo un montón de sensación. Él la mordisqueaba suavemente. Ella se estremecía de placer.

Bankotsu sentía su cuerpo dolorido. Le ardía la piel y la tenía insoportablemente sensible. A regañadientes soltó su pecho y regreso de nuevo a encontrarse con su lengua posando por su cuello.

— Akane — murmuró su nombre.

La beso explorando cada zona de Akane, acariciándola, exigiéndole con suavidad y dominancia, acariciando los incisivos con su lengua. Era posesión masculina pura y dura. Bankotsu llevo una de sus manos a la intimidad de ella, se le dibujo una media sonrisa al sentirla húmeda y caliente. Hizo a un lado la pequeña prenda íntima deslizando la punta de su dedo índice, desde su pubis hasta a bajo, jugueteando con el vello, apenas rozando los labios y subiendo muy lentamente presionando con la yema de su dedo índice.

Akane comenzó a respirar aceleradamente y unos sonidos muy suaves salían de su boca. Bankotsu deslizaba su dedo bordeando su clítoris, apenas rodeándolo; ella suspiro profundamente cuando Bankotsu presionó esa zona y comenzó a masajearlo en pequeños círculos y presionando con la yema de su dedo.

El ojiazul introdujo su dedo en la intimidad de ella que estaba muy húmeda, empapando al momento su dedo grueso, arrancándole unos gemidos a la peli azul que inconsciente se movió rozando el palpitante y duro pene que pedía ser atendido, logrando que él soltara un quejido. Bankotsu también hervía de pasión y deseo como ella.

La peli corta pícara, llevo su mano hasta el gran bulto del chico, que largo otro sonido quejoso y ronco. Akane empezó a mover su mano por sobre la fina tela del pantalón; mientras el introducía otro dedo en la intimidad de la joven. Akane al sentir la invasión de ambos dedos se contrajo. Presionó el miembro. Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo en presencia de la luna.

Ambos ardían, pero necesitaban más. Sus cuerpos les reclamaban. Les exigían satisfacción, calmar el fuego que ambos desprendían de sus poros.

Akane desabrochó el pantalón, bajo el cierre y deslizó la prenda dejándolo con su bóxer, expuesto. Haciéndose más notoria la erección de él. Ella quería saber, sentir lo que era tener sexo y de paso deshacerse de su molesta virginidad de una maldita vez. Eso para ella no era importantes, tal vez lo fue antes, pero ahora ya no. Solo quería disfrutar y lo iba a hacer. Sentía como el mercenario la embestía con los dedos, mojándola más, perdiéndose en ese acto exquisito, perdiéndola de la realidad. Se sentía rara, pero bien. Ella expuso su pene y comenzó a masajearlo, estaba duro, caliente, grueso y grande.

—Bankotsu... — soltó ella entre jadeos, mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de sus estocadas. Ya estaba lista al igual que él. La cabeza de su pene tocó la entrada húmeda de ella, listo para enterrarse...

— ¡TOC!... ¡TOC!... ¡TOC!..

Unos fuertes golpes que provenían del otro lado de la puerta los volvió a la realidad.

— ¡AKANE! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA, SINO QUIERES QUE LA TIRE ABAJO! — Se oyó una enfurecida voz varonil con insistentes golpes — ¡SE QUE ESTAS AHI! ¡ABRE!

— Ranma — dijo Akane...

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	11. Chapter 9: Un vestido roto, apuestas y p

**Los personajes de Ranma y de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**La historia es creación de mi seso.**

_**-"Los personajes piensan."-**_

_**-Los personajes hablan.-**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Con sabor a chocolate.**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

En un departamento de la ciudad de Nerima, se encontraba un apuesto y pensativo agente. Eran las 3 de la madrugada y recién acababa de llegar a la comisaría, donde le habían tomado la declaración por lo sucedido en la pastelería. Lo dejaron oír los testimonios de los rehenes y las testificaciones de los captores, estos últimos exigían abogados y acusaban a una violenta joven de golpearlos sin contemplación, y de paso lo denunciaban a él de disparar sin aviso previo contra ellos.

El comisario y los demás oficiales buscaban a la desaparecida joven... Ren más que nadie quería encontrarla, había algo en ella que lo empuja a hacerlo.

Mientras pensaba en su cuarto, sentado en su enorme cama se despojaba de su ropa, mostrando sus bien delineados abdominales, pectorales, sus brazos largos, nada exuberantes en musculatura, piernas largas bien trabajadas... dueño de un cuerpo atlético, preparado para cualquier evento peligroso que se presente.

Pensaba el por qué de la huida de la peli azul... Él era una persona con que recordaba muy bien los rostros de los demás. Pero no se acordaba, por más que hacía fuerza él estaba seguro que ella no estaba en el momento del asalto... con ese vestido que tenía puesto era imposible pasar desapercibida, aunque el local estuviese lleno como estaba.

Él no la recordaba haberla visto, tampoco los demás rehenes, estaba casi seguro que no estaba en el momento de la toma... y en la forma en que redujo a los 3 ladrones en el baño y frente de él, como había golpeado al líder de la banda... ¿por qué ella se metería a la pastelería haciéndose pasar por una rehén?... ¿Qué conseguiría?... ¿Acaso también quería robar?... todo le parecía muy sospechoso.

Pensaba mientras se daba una fresca ducha para refrescar su mente. El clima estaba muy pesado, mucho calor. Salió del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla, mientras que unas gotas recorrían su torso bien definido, perdiéndose en la tela del toallón que estaba amarrado a su cintura (je, je... así que querían que prosiguiera he... ¡Pues no! Por ahora... si. Soy malita, pero así me quieren. ^.^), Colocándose su bóxer blanco dejando a la imaginación de los lectores/as, se acostó mirando el techo, como si algo interesante hubiese allí.

— _"¿Por qué huiste Akane?... ¿Tienes problemas con la justicia? ... ¿De qué o de quién huyes?... ¿Qué escondes?... Te voy a encontrar ratoncita, soy un felino muy sagaz."_\- pensaba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que adornaba su bello rostro, mientras iba cayendo en un profundo sueño... Dicen que no es bueno pensar mucho en una persona cuando estas por dormir, porque puede que sueñes con ella... o tal vez sea bueno, quien sabe depende de lo que sueñes.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Esa misma noche en una terraza, la luna y las estrellas eran testigos de lo que prometía ser un encuentro de lujuria y placer entre dos jóvenes... Si, prometía porque en el mismo momento unos goles y gritos, provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, alertaron a los amantes casi desnudos:

— ¡AKANE! ¡SI NO ABRES LA PUERTA LA TIRARÉ ABAJO! — gritaba Ranma rabioso y amenazante.

— ¡Mierda! — dijeron al unísono Akane y Bankotsu. Molestos por la interrupción.

— ¿Tu ex tenía que venir a joder justo ahora? — comentó el ojiazul fastidiado. Viendo como Akane se levantaba y empezaba a vestirse — ¿Qué haces? No creo que pueda entrar. La puerta está bien cerrada.

— Conozco a ese imbécil y te aseguro que tirará la puerta en cualquier momento. Así que vístete —dijo ella sabiendo de las habilidades que tenía Ranma.

— ¿Le tienes miedo? — pregunto con una ceja levantada mientras volvía a colocarse el bóxer y el pantalón a regañadientes. Insultando de todas las formas en voz baja al aguafiestas y metiche de Ranma Saotome que arruinó un buen momento.

—No. No le tengo miedo... pero si nos ve juntos ahora es capaz de armar tremendo escándalo y arruinar la fiesta de mi hermana... No quiero que eso pase por mi culpa — decía mientras le ayudaba a abrochar la camisa. Oían las patadas que Ranma le daba a la puerta que por suerte era bien reforzada. Abajo nadie escuchaba el alboroto de arriba por la fuerte música.

— ¿Entonces Qué quieres hacer? — cuestionó divertido. A él le daba igual. Pero le parecía entretenido de solo pensar en una pelea con el ex de ella.

— Ven —Tomó de la mano al mercenario y caminaron hasta el borde de la terraza — hay que bajar desde aquí... estamos en el tercer piso nada mas — soltó con simpleza, porque para ella esa distancia era pan comido. Tenía confianza en sus habilidades.

— ¿Tercer piso nada mas? — cuestionó el ojiazul con sarcasmo mirando a la tranquila peliazul que asintió.

— ¿Acaso no quieres que sigamos en otra parte? — mientras se posicionaba para saltar—...O ¿es que tienes miedo? — desafiándolo con una sonrisa pícara y burlona, viendo la determinación del joven en sus azulinos ojos. — Te espero abajo — salto dando unas acrobacias esféricas y cayendo parada como un gato, seguida de Bankotsu que cayó de igual forma. Se oyeron, al instante, como Ranma derribó la puerta y comenzaba a llamarla furioso.

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a la fiesta para despedirse de los novios, del pequeño Joshua y salir de allí. Cuando el valet parking le entregó la moto y las llaves a la peliazul, Bankotsu se las arrebato.

— Yo conduzco. Iremos a mi departamento — dijo antes de que la joven le dijese algo.

Ambos se subieron a la moto y emprendieron el camino. Al salir de allí un auto negro BMW y dos motos Honda una azul y la otra plateada, seguían a la pareja a cierta distancia para no ser detectados.

Treintenas cuadras después el ojiazul miró por los espejos de la moto al auto negro con vidrios polarizados y a la dos motos, ambos sujetos con cascos oscuros. Él se percató de la presencia de ambos a las tres cuadras de haber salido de la fiesta.

— ¡Akane, Nos están siguiendo! — le advirtió molesto —_"Otros fastidiosos mosquitos... ¿No tendrán nada mejor que hacer?... ¡ya ni cojer tranquilo se puede! "_— pensó.

— ¿Cuántos son? — Pregunto tranquila. Alerta a un posible ataque.

— ¡Dos motos y un auto! ... ¡Nos siguen desde que salimos del salón! — mientras tomaba otro camino para tratar de despistarlos, pero los muy malditos no les perdían el paso y Bankotsu estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia... sintió como Akane comenzaba a posicionarse delante de él...sentándose sobre sus piernas mirándolo de frente, sentía como la joven lo rodeada con sus piernas su cintura, sintiendo el roce de sus sexos — ¿Qué... haces? —preguntó jadeante por el contacto de ella.

— Me preparó para un posible ataque... dobla a la derecha, seguí cinco cuadras adelante, luego dobla a la izquierda y toma la autopista y acelera — le indicó.

Bankotsu empezó a aumentar la velocidad e ir por el camino que ella le indicó... al llegar a la autopista, los hostigadores al percatarse de que la pareja querían huir empezaron a disparar sin importarles las demás personas; autos, motos, camiones, micro... el ojiazul, por la ayuda de los espejos y con agilidad evadía las balas y a los rodados que tenía enfrente.

Akane con rapidez levantó el asiento trasero de su moto y extrajo una 9 mm semiautomática y una Bersa semiautomática. Comenzó a disparar a las motos y noto que ambos eran hábiles, profesionales... vio a un sujeto que sacaba su torso de la parte del techo del auto y comenzó a disparar con una ametralladora.

— Esto se pone cada vez mejor— comentó divertido el ojiazul mientras evadía los autos y una combi.

Akane le dio un tiro certero en la cabeza al tipo de la ametralladora y luego disparo a los neumáticos delanteros del vehículo, haciendo que por la velocidad que iba, el conductor perdiera el control, chocando contra un camión de carga de materiales.

Los motociclistas no cesaron en los disparos. Akane les disparo al de la moto azul en el pecho. Ahora solo le quedaba uno, esté había aprovechado la atención de la joven, que gatillaba a su compañero, por lo que apuntó al ojiazul y le disparó. Bankotsu alcanzó a meterse entre dos camiones, pero la bala entró y salió del pectoral izquierdo, arrancándole un grito doloroso.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ... ¡Akane, mata a ese desgraciado! — molesto con ganas de matar con sus propias manos al fastidioso sujeto.

— Con gusto — Al ver al motociclista, Bankotsu se posicionó entre los dos inmensos camiones. Akane le disparo en la mano al sujeto, logrando que se le cayera el arma y luego dos disparos certeros hicieron que la moto empezara a derramar gasolina. — ¡Acelera con todo! — el ojiazul aceleró y después de unos segundos una gran explosión se oyó en la gran autopista... Akane con su mano derecha presionó unos puntos de presión sobre la herida, para detener la hemorragia, cortó un trozo de tela del vestido y la amarró en la zona afectada — Te tienes que hacer atender la herida — mientras aplicaba presión.

— Estamos muy retirados del departamento — contestó algo adolorido.

— Iremos a mi casa, estamos cerca... déjame que conduzco — ella con una simple movimiento se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y tomando el control de la moto.

Bankotsu no se movió ni protestó por el dolor de la herida, porque sentía a su fiel amigo que despertó, ya que el trasero de la peliazul presionaba su pene y eso le estaba empezando a formar una dolorosa erección, por lo que con su brazo rodeo la cintura de ella y la aprisionó más a él. Haciendo que ella sintiera su creciente necesidad.

A Akane se le hacía difícil concentrarse en el camino por el abultado amigo de Bankotsu que lo sentía en su trasero y porque también sentía una incómoda molestia en su propia intimidad. Sin darse cuenta se come un bache que había en el camino haciéndole dar un pequeño brinco y volver a sentir ese bulto que cada vez lo sentía más y más grande, oyendo el gemido de él en su oreja y su lengua jugueteaba en su lóbulo, cuello y hombro.

La peliazul para concentrarse en el camino se mordía el labio inferior, reprimiendo un quejido que se le quedó en la garganta.

— Ban...kotsu... — soltó en un suspiro con un dejo débil en su voz — No hagas eso que nos vamos a estrellar contra algo — protestó y oyendo la divertida risa del loco que tenía detrás que en vez de hacer caso a lo que ella decía, él hacia todo lo contrario.

El camino fue una tortura para la peliazul... pasó dos semáforos en rojo, casi les atropella tres autos y por poco se lleva puesta una anciana que cruzaba la calle. Oía las carcajadas del mercenario en su oído cuando ella gritaba como loca a la anciana que casi atropella, pero se descostillo más de la diversión al oír las palabrotas que la senil soltó con furia.

Para tranquilidad de Akane, por fin habían llegado al dojo Tendo. Llevó a Bankotsu a uno de los cuartos de la casa, más precisamente al cuarto donde dormía Ranma con su padre, pero ahora los Tendo habían puesto una cama. Allí dejó al ojiazul adolorido y que su sangre se derramaba de apoco por su cuerpo y ropa. Akane llamó a su amiga Kanae, al tercer llamado...

— ¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste?! — Oyó la voz molesta de la azabache.

— ¡Mouko-san... perdón! — contestó como niña chiquita que acaba de ser regañada por su madre — Después me insultas si quieres... Ahora necesitó que traigas a mi casa a Suikotsu, Bankotsu esta herido... no le digas nada a mi familia. Por favor— no quería preocupar a los demás.

— Ok... ¿tú estás bien? — preguntó preocupada.

— Si, yo estoy bien... no tarden, amiga — corto la llamada confiando en su mejor amiga.

Después de 20 minutos Kanae, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Mousse, Yura y Nabiki llegaron al dojo.

—Yo le hable a él. Estos vinieron de chismosos, en especial tu hermana — habló Kanae al sentir la mirada de la peliazul en protesta.

Akane suspiro resignada, llevó a Suikotsu a la habitación donde estaba Bankotsu. El galeno revisó a su hermano mientras que afuera de la habitación...

— ¡Akane! Para ser tu primera vez te comportaste como una salvaje... ¡casi lo matas en serio! — soltó Yura alzando la voz y avergonzado a su amiga, por algo que no hizo, aún, lamentablemente.

— ¡YURA! — dijo colorada la peliazul — ¡no pasó nada entre él y yo! ... Cuando salimos de la fiesta un auto y dos motos nos siguieron y empezaron a disparar... les dispare y entre tanto que nos dispararon una de las balas le dio a Bankotsu — relato Akane.

— ¿Quiénes eran? — preguntó Kanae. Ella sospechaba que era gente de Onigumo.

— No lo sé. Pero no creo que fuera él... me quiere viva — contestó como si leyera la mente de su amiga —Jak. ¿Sabes sí a tu hermano lo quieren matar? — cuestionó al afeminado.

— No sé. Tal vez... no te olvides que es un mercenario... es lo más lógico que lo quieran ver muerto. — dijo Jakotsu sabiendo las consecuencias del trabajo de su hermano.

— Yura revisa las cámaras y si ves algo o a alguien raro me llamas. — le pidió a su amiga tecnológica.

— ¿Qué cámaras? — pregunto intrigado Mousse.

— Akane me pidió que por seguridad pusiera cámaras en el salón y así lo hice... desarrollé un programa que detecta los rostros al instante, buscando en la base de datos de la policía información que guardan los aeropuertos y si estas personas son extranjeras no radicadas en el país, lo rastrea hasta encontrar nombre, lugar de nacimiento, todo. Así tenga que buscar en la base de datos de otros países hasta encontrar a la "rata" — relataba mientras prendía su laptop que estaba en su bolso.

— ¿Pero no peligras que la policía te detecte? — preguntó muy interesado el oji verde, mirando a la concentrada peli corta.

— Utilizo un filtro que me permite ser invisible... por lo que no sabrán nada de nada... — contestó Yura con seguridad.

Pasada la medida hora, Suikotsu abrió la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo está Banky? — pregunto Jakotsu preocupado.

— La bala entró y salió de su cuerpo. Por suerte no hizo mucho daño pero tendrá que quedarse aquí. No debe moverse, porque se le puede abrir los puntos que le hice... Y conociendo como es, no hará nada de reposo. Al contrario si lo dejamos en el hotel solo hará de las suyas. — dijo Suikotsu soltando un suspiro de cansancio y preocupación.

— ¡No soy un niño!... ¡se cuidarme solo! — protestó Bankotsu que había oído todo lo que su hermano había dicho de él. Por lo que se sentó en la cama y empezó a colocarse la camisa, acción que le producía un gran dolor producto de la herida.

— No irás a ningún lado... ¡tú te quedas y te acuestas! — habló tajante la peliazul, mirando al testarudo mercenario que la observaba con molestia.

— Es verdad Banky... en el departamento no te vas a cuidar y tardarás en recuperarte si no haces caso a lo que te dice Suikotsu. — Habló el afeminado en forma de reproche a su hermano que estaba comenzando a enojarse.

— Akane se encargará de tí... ya que por culpa de ella estas herido... así que hermanita, tú responsabilidad es cuidar de él hasta que se mejore. — dijo tranquila pero sería Nabiki. Ya que desde que Akane había regresado a Japón, no le creyó en lo que su hermana le había contado a la familia... podía engañar a Kasumi y a su padre, pero no a ella. Por lo que acorralo a su hermana y le dijo que le contara toda la verdad o lo averiguaría ella misma por sus propios medos. Por lo que Akane no le quedó de otra que decirle toda la verdad.

— ¡¿Queee?!... ¡yo no tengo la culpa! ... ¡qué pasa si esos tipos lo querían matar a él y no a mí!... ¡Él debe de tener muchos enemigos! — Contestó Akane enojada e indignada por lo que decía su hermana —¡Yo salve su trasero, otra vez! — apuntando al ojiazul que la fulminó con la mirada.

Bankotsu iba a protestar pero la hermana de Akane habló primera.

— Tú tienes la culpa de que este herido, Akane. Si hubieses acabado con esos sujetos antes, con mayor precisión, él... — apuntando a la víctima — no estaría herido. — dijo Nabiki mirando fijamente a su hermana.

— Ella tiene razón... tú, tardaste mucho en eliminar a esos idiotas... — acusó el ojiazul mientras se acostaba de nuevo en la cama. — Casi me matan por tu ineficiencia — poniendo cara de cachorro herido... — Ahora me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo — con aire de víctima plasmada en su voz y rostro. —...Así que me quedo — con rostro de picardía, malicia y Tajante en su voz. — Me bañeras todo mi cuerpecito, porque no puedo mover mi brazo... lavarás mi ropa, la plancharás y me vestirás... cocinarás para mí y me la darás en la boca... También me ayudarás a ir al baño, por lo que dejaré que me lo toques... todo — mirándola con picardía e incomodando a la peliazul y asiéndola rabiar por sus exigencias.

— ¡Tú!... ¡¿Quién demonios piensas que soy!?... ¡¿Tu sirvienta?!... ¿¡Tu enfermera?!... — Mirándolo con ganas de matarlo. Su rostro estaba como tomate del enojo y de la vergüenza por lo que decía con simpleza el muy impertinente. Una cosa es cuando estaban solos y otra muy distinta cuando estaban frente de los amigos y familia. — ¡Suikotsu!... ¡Jak!... ¡Se lo llevan!... ¡Con gusto le rompo las piernas y el otro brazo, para que no se mueva! — mirando y hablando con voz siniestra al ojiazul que por un momento sintió un escalofrío al ver que la joven se acercaba a él. Akane fue sostenida por Mousse y Jakotsu por detrás.

— Bankotsu... pensándolo mejor, creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu departamento... — hablaba pensativa Nabiki, mientras era observada por todos los presentes. — Ahora que recuerdo... Akane no sabe hacer los quehaceres de una ama de casa... mucho menos cocinar. Morirías por intoxicación... eso me hace acordar que tengo muchas invitaciones para cenar y almorzar con mis amigos... aun soy demasiado joven y hermosa para morir. — dijo sabiendo que eso molestaría a Akane.

— ¡Yo sé hacer todo eso! ... Para que lo sepas, la abuela Kaede y Jak me enseñaron a ser una ama de casa completa — contestó Akane orgullosa de sus logros.

— Eso son puras mentiras... porque desde que llegaste no te he visto cocinar —con aire de desafío hacia su hermana.

— ¿¡Quieres que te demuestre que se cocinar?! ... ¿eres capaz de comer lo que hago? —contestó la peliazul desafinado a la castaña.

— Por supuesto. — contestó segura.

Akane salió de allí directamente a la cocina. Luego de una hora, hizo que Nabiki probara un estofado. La castaña miraba el plato con atención. Una gota de sudor descendía de su frente. Observó el color de la comida, se veía normal.

—_"¿Y si el sabor es mortalmente venenoso? "_— pensaba Nabiki. Ya no se podía echar para atrás. Plantó el desafío y como una Tendo debía enfrentarlo con valentía... respiró hondo e hizo el primer bocado. Sus ojos, su rostro reflejaba sorpresa. Mientras que los demás estaban expectantes. — Es... es normal... sabe bien... esta rico — mientras degustaba la comida. — No hay más que decir... hermanita te encargarás de la comida mientras Kasumi este de luna de miel... y cuidarás a tu moribundo — La castaña se dirigió a la puerta para salir pero antes, miro a su hermanita menor — Por cierto Akane... tengo un traje de enfermera sexy, cuando quieras te lo presto — soltó esto último y salió de allí oyendo que la peliazul la llamaba y de seguro roja como tomate.

Ya había transcurrido dos semanas desde que Bankotsu estaba en la casa de los Tendo... El patriarca de la casa no tuvo ninguna objeción en que el ojiazul se quedara. Sentía la casa alegre, desde que Akane se había ido ya no era lo mismo allí, pero con el mercenario haciendo enojar a su hija todos los días y todo el tiempo se divertía... ya sea por las exigencias de él ojiazul o cuando esté hacia algo indebido... para Soun, Bankotsu era un buen chico.

Akane estaba que a veces le sobraban las ganas de estrangular lentamente al azabache por lo quisquilloso que era... Que la almohada estaba muy dura o muy blanda o muy alta o muy baja... Que quería ir al baño a orinar y como no quería mover su brazo izquierdo, lado donde tenía la herida, quería que ella lo ayudara en TODO, para orinar, bañar, etc... Pero ella se negó rotundamente. Ella intuía las intenciones del morocho, él buscaba retomar el momento de aquella noche frustrada, pero la peliazul lo evadía, aunque por dentro las ganas de estar con él le sobraban. Prefería esperar a que el mercenario se mejorará, para pasarla mejor... con lo que no tenían problemas era con la comida, Bankotsu no comía, devoraba lo que ella hacía, por lo que siempre preparaba de más y él se lo consumía todo. Eso alegraba a Akane, verlo comer lo que ella preparaba era motivo de felicidad, ya que él siempre le decía que su comida estaba sabrosa… ¡Y no se enfermaba!

Era lunes a las 10 de la mañana. Akane, Nabiki y Bankotsu estaban en la sala viendo la tele. Soun había salido hacia 10 minutos, a visitar a un amigo. Kaede llevó al pequeño Joshua a la escuela y luego iría a hacer unos trámites. La feliz pareja todavía estaban de luna de miel por Italia.

Nabiki cansada de ver la televisión y que no había nada entretenido se puso a leer una revista de chimentos. Bankotsu miraba una película de acción, él ya estaba mejor y no le gustaba estar acostado. Mientras que Akane revisaba sus correos en su laptop. Antes había ido a la cocina por chocolate negro, semi amargo fundido. Tomó una banana del frutero que estaba en el centro de la mesa, la peló hasta la mitad y comenzó a bañarlo con el chocolate.

Bankotsu sintiendo el olor a chocolate miró de reojo y vio como la peliazul se llevaba el plátano bañado a su boca... ella saco su lengua y recorrió la longitud de la fruta con la punta de su lengua, arrastrando y saboreando el chocolate, la oscura pasta había dejado rastro en su boca y con su lengua delineo su labio superior, con un movimiento inconscientemente sexy, haciendo que el ojiazul apretara fuertemente sus manos. Sentía su corazón acelerado y empezaba a percatarse que su "amigo" de apoco iba despertando con hambre.

Nabiki observó la escena muy discreta y vio que el chico estaba teniendo "problemas". Así que para su propia diversión, ya que estaba aburrida y tenía que joder a alguien, iba a hacer sufrir al joven mercenario.

— Akane. A qué no puedes meterte la banana en la boca sin romperla — Desafío Nabiki a su hermana. Como cuando pequeñas.

— ¡Claro que puedo! — Respondió segura. Se estaba llevando la fruta a su boca pero la castaña la interrumpió.

— No. Así no... Báñalo de chocolate primero — dijo divertida —_"Hay Akane... A pesar de todo, aun sigues siendo algo inocente"_ — pensaba viendo como su hermana le hacía caso. Está no se daba cuenta del fuego que estaba despertando en el mercenario, el cual se mantenía muy expectante… y sudoroso.

Akane se llevó la banana a su boca, introduciéndoselo de apoco, respirando por la nariz. Cuando logró su cometido, apoyo sus labios en el plátano y se lo fue sacando muy lento, solo un poco. Vio que la fruta aún tenía algo de chocolate, por lo que volvió a chupar la banana una, dos, tres veces.

— Mmm... Esto está delicioso... Quiero más — dijo ingenuamente la peliazul, volviendo a cubrir la fruta con la pasta oscura.

Nabiki miraba muy discretamente a Bankotsu que lo tenía sentado enfrente en la otra punta de la mesa, ya que ella estaba sentada de la otra punta y Akane en el medio. Él miraba a Akane tan atento, seguía cada movimiento de sus labios, oía sus gemidos que lo estaban haciendo perder la cabeza, la compostura, todo. Su Jean negro le estaba apretando cada vez más por su creciente bulto, el cual, exigía atención. Cada gesto, cada lamida que la peliazul hacia era como si le estuviesen echando leña a la hoguera que se le estaba produciendo en el cuerpo.

Quería saltar sobre la peliazul como un animal en pleno celo pero como Nabiki estaba presente se tenía que aguantar... No podía más, su entrepierna estaba muy apretada, le dolía mucho... se paró dándose vuelta, de espalda para que las mujeres no notarán a su muy despertado amigo. Salió de allí a toda prisa. Las chicas oían como el chico subía rápido las escaleras.

— ¿Qué le paso? — pregunto ignorante la peliazul. Mientras se limpiaba la boca con la lengua.

— No sé. Seguro que fue al baño — dijo divertida, riéndose del pobre chico que estaba arriba tratando de atender su "asuntito" — Hay hermanita haber si aprovechas el momento — dijo poniéndose de pie, recibiendo una mirada de parte de Akane que no entendía nada — Me voy. Vuelvo tarde, igual que los demás. Así que diviértete... y cuídate. — mencionó lo último con doble sentido, dejando sola a una desconcertada Akane.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

La peliazul entró a su cuarto y al cerrar la puerta sintió la presencia de alguien más con ella. Cuando se dio vuelta, tenía a escasos centímetros a Bankotsu que la miraba muy fijamente. Akane sentía que en aquellos ojos solo había deseo. Necesidad. Fuego... A ella se le cortó la respiración. Los ojos azules de él, se volvieron de un azul intenso... su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Por reflejo retrocedió un paso, chocándose con la puerta... Alzó la mirada para toparse con esos zafiros que la estaban comenzando a hipnotizar.

El mercenario avanzó acorralando a la peliazul contra la puerta y su cuerpo. Atrapó esos ojos marrones con la mirada. Observó los labios rosados de ella, donde se notaba una pequeña mancha de chocolate. Akane por instinto se mordió el labio inferior, por nervios.

— ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? — preguntó Akane con una voz casi audible, pero que el mercenario oyó muy bien. Él alzó su mano derecha y acarició el rostro níveo de la joven, miró esa manchita oscura que aún estaba allí.

Con su lengua barrió la mancha de sus labios, el chocolate no podía tener mejor sabor. Quería. ¡No! Necesitaba más, por lo que besó sin permiso esos labios con sabor a chocolate. Akane le permitió el acceso abriendo su boca y sintiendo como la lengua de él la invadía, recorría su interior, volvieron el beso más intenso, pasional y sintiendo contra su abdomen la necesidad del mercenario. Llevó sus manos al cuello y al pelo de él. Sus lenguas tenían una ardua batalla, ella cuando podía mordía esos labios carnosos. Bankotsu saboreaba el chocolate en la boca de ella, era sabrosa, exquisita.

Por falta de aire comenzaron a separarse.

— Ya no puedo más, Akane — él no mentía. En sus ojos había deseo, deseo puro.

— Pero tú herida — pensó preocupada. Aunque ella sentía lo mismo debía anteponer la salud del mercenario.

— Ya no me duele — diciendo esto volvió a besarla. Igual o más intenso, exigente que antes. Ella se dejó llevar, entregándose al deseo que su cuerpo le exigía, al igual que él.

La peliazul le arrancó la camisa blanca, rompiéndole los botones de una y despojándolo de la tela. Sintiendo la piel morena del mercenario en sus manos; sus trabajados brazos, hombros, descendiendo por sus bíceps y sus abdominales...

El ojiazul le saco la remera rosa que la chica tenía, arrojándola a algún lugar de la habitación. Rompió el sostén salmón que también voló en alguna parte del lugar. Llevó su mano al pecho de Akane, el cual cabía muy bien en su mano y sentía el pezón duro de ella en su palma.

Akane llevó sus manos al pantalón del mercenario, comenzando a despojarlo de la prenda. El ojiazul patio el Jean, tirándolo por algún lado. Él le quitó el Jean corto gastado color celeste de ella que por gravedad cayó sobre los pies de la joven, dejándola con su braga color salmón.

Bankotsu la levantó con un solo brazo, ella rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de él.

— Mmmm... — Ambos gimieron al sentir el contacto caliente de sus sexos.

Bankotsu la aprisiono más a él asiendo que la peliazul sintiera más su necesidad mientras él besaba su cuello y hombro, y caminaba hasta la cama de la joven. Con su mano apretaba el glúteo suave de Akane, sintiendo en su excitado pene la humedad de ella.

Akane movió sus caderas rozando su intimidad contra la de él. Oyendo el gemido sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sentía como él mientras caminaba la embestía fuerte.

— Aah... mmm... — soltó ella mientras sentía esos choques contra su sensible y húmeda vagina.

Bankotsu la recostó en la cama muy suave. Le quitó la única prenda que tenia y ella hizo lo mismo con él.

El ojiazul acarició con sus manos la suave y perfecta piel, siguió el contorno del pecho prominente. Akane sentía su piel caliente, sus pechos estaban inflamados, ansiosos bajo las manos de Bankotsu que le tomó un pecho y sostuvo el blando peso en su palma con gesto posesivo.

Encontró con la boca la comisura de sus labios, la garganta. Cada beso era ligero como una pluma, pero dejaba una marca ardiente.

Ella sentía su necesidad. Su propio cuerpo respondía con un ardor cremoso. Akane se movió bajo de él y se arqueo para ofrecerle su pecho. Cerró los ojos y gimió en voz alta cuando él se lo llevó al calor de su boca. Le rodeo la cabeza con los brazos y le sostuvo contra ella, cada succión de su boca obtenía una respuesta de calor líquido de su cuerpo.

Bankotsu tenía el cuerpo duro y pesado. Quería sentir su suave piel contra él. Bankotsu se levantó un poco lo justo para ver su cuerpo. Ella yacía desnuda, con la piel sonrojada de deseo. Extendió la mano sobre su estómago, por su ombligo, tocando el pircing que la joven tenía y luego cubrió con la palma el triángulo de escasos rizos, donde notaba el húmedo calor. Un relámpago descargó a través de ellos y se precipitó por la sangre de ambos.

Ahondó con su dedo en la entrada aterciopelada de su vagina y encontró calor, disposición y necesidad. Sintió el aliento de Akane a la altura de su corazón. Notó como ella besaba su pecho; él ahondó más con sus dedos, un incentivo deliberado. Notaba como se aferraban a él los músculos de terciopelo y el cuerpo de Bankotsu exigía alivio a gritos. Ahondaba cada vez más con sus dedos, exploraban y avivaban a posta el fuego que se propagaba por su cuerpo.

Akane pasó su lengua por su músculo con una suave caricia. Mordisqueo su piel con suavidad juguetona.

Bankotsu exploró sus muslos con la otra mano libre, arrancando sollozos entre cortados de la garganta de Akane. Ella buscó y encontró con sus manos los músculos marcados de su amplia espalda, y el tímido contacto enardeció aún más al mercenario.

El ojiazul le estaba haciendo cosas con las manos, solo con el tacto, la estaba llevando hacia una tormenta de fuego y anhelo imposible de saciar. Ella le beso el pecho, acarició con su nariz el bello oscuro, lamió un pezón. El cuerpo de Bankotsu se endureció hasta que creyó volverse loco.

La obligó a separar las piernas, para tener mejor acceso a su femenino calor. Se apretó contra ella casi con agresividad, la necesitaba de un modo desesperado. Akane notaba su dura erección, gruesa e insistente en la entrada. Le pareció demasiado grande. Una invasión desmesurada. Él le sujeto el trasero con la palma de la mano y la mantuvo pegada a él.

Bankotsu se agarró de las caderas de Akane con más fuerza, casi hasta el punto del dolor. El cuerpo de él se impulsó hacia adelante para hundirse profundamente en Akane. Ella soltó un grito de dolor y placer. El grito de él ronco y triunfal, se fundió con el de ella.

El ojiazul empezó a moverse, casi incapaz de soportar la tirantez de su sexo aterciopelado. Le apretaba de un modo tan ardoso y adictivo, que sin darse cuenta deseo perderse para siempre en ella.

La fiera acción le consumió del todo, hasta que se encontró cabalgando sobre una ola de placer tan enorme que perdió toda noción del tiempo y espacio. Sus aromas almizcles, fragante, se fundieron y crearon el perfume de la pasión y la lujuria. La boca de Akane sobre la suya, tan erótica y frenética, seguía su ritmo salvaje y exaltado. Se perdió en la pura sensación. Él se enterró más a fondo y con más fuerza pues quería enterrarse tanto en su interior lo más que podía.

Akane le agarró la espalda, temerosa de verse arrastrada. Saboreo con su lengua la herida del pecho que estaba descubierta, probando el sabor masculino y animal de Bankotsu, que la sostenía con fuerza por las caderas, la mantenía quieta para perpetrar su invasión. Era más de lo que ella podía soportar, el rostro de él en tensión por el placer. Ella movió sus manos por la espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, como queriendo memorizar cada centímetro.

A Bankotsu se le escapó un gemido gutural, profundo y ronco, como si fuese arrancado de su misma alma. Alzó la cabeza, con sus ojos azules fundidos, exaltados, feroces. Besó la comisura de sus labios, la barbilla. Ella notó el aliento sobre su garganta, el roce acariciador de su lengua. Todo su cuerpo se contrajo como reacción, aumentando aún más el placer del mercenario, hasta que pensó que podría morirse.

Él arañó con sus dientes su pecho, de tal manera que Akane se arqueo más y más, presionando contra su boca. Y a continuación se encontró llorando de placer, su garganta se movía de forma convulsa cuando el mercenario, succionaba con fuerza sus pechos, la abrazaba y su cuerpo la tomaba con un anhelo feroz, más allá de las fantasías más alocadas... Akane fue arrastrada por sucesivas oleadas de placer que la sacaron de su cuerpo y la introdujeron en él. Y como si fuese un solo ser explotaron hasta lo alto del cielo.

Enlazados uno al otro, permanecieron juntos echados, con sus corazones latiendo con un mismo ritmo intenso. Bankotsu le acarició el pecho con la lengua provocando un estremecimiento que se propagó por la sangre de ambos. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la beso. Era un beso tranquilo, suave. Él por primera vez se sentía raro, pero bien, como si tuviera paz por dentro, pero como siempre, se encargó de ignorar eso.

Ella le contemplaba incapaz de regresar del todo a la tierra. Bankotsu estaba dentro de ella, Akane le rodeaba con su cuerpo. Se limitaron a mirarse uno al otro como queriendo mirar el interior de sus almas.

Akane notaba su gruesa y dura erección que empezaba a moverse con una fricción increíble de calor pegajoso. Bankotsu se movió despacio, saboreando cada largo impulso, devorando su rostro con sus ojos de zafiro. Quería tomarse su tiempo, aumentar el placer poco a poco, continuando con un lento y lánguido movimiento de caderas. Descendió entre sus pechos. Su balanceo lento y rítmico la dejaba sin aliento y avivaba las cenizas del fuego que no había dejado de arder en algún lugar en la boca del estómago. Su cuerpo se movía con el de Bankotsu, seguía su guía sin inhibición. Sentía sus manos rodeando sus pechos, el roce de su barbilla, de su boca sobre sus pezones. Akane encontró las caderas de Bankotsu con sus manos.

Bankotsu impulso su cuerpo hacia adelante y se hundió más a fondo dentro de ella.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó el ojiazul embistiendo más, más profundo, más fuerte, aumentó el ritmo hasta que las cenizas candentes pasaron a ser llamaradas gigantescas.

Cuando el inesperado fogonazo descargó en el cuerpo de Akane, ella se mordió el labio.

— Perfectamente... bien... Aaah — contestó entre jadeos, estallando en explosiones demoledoras, tanto para sus cuerpos como para sus mentes. Su grito entre cortado fue callado por el mercenario cuando encontró su boca y atrapó el sonido.

Cada músculo de Bankotsu estaba en tensión. Se mantuvo inmóvil durante una milésima de segundo, luego hecho para atrás su cabeza y se impulsó hacia adelante para enterrarse en ella. Su autocontrol quedó anulado con la reacción arrolladora que pareció prolongarse, por fin la liberación, el mundo dando vueltas. Mezclando sus flujos, haciéndolos uno solo.

Permanecieron echados juntos, sin moverse, sin hablar, saboreando el momento. Bankotsu fue el primero en moverse, cambió de postura, acostándose al lado de ella, rodeándola con un brazo la cintura. Akane apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

— Señora. Él no volvió al hotel... tal vez este en la casa de esa mujer — dijo una joven de ojos negros fríos como el hielo. Pelo negro azabache de unos 23 años, piel blanca. Camisa rosa y traje blanco con minifalda y zapatos rosa. Miraba a su jefa, a la cual, le estaban haciendo la manicura.

Ella era una mujer hermosa, de ojos color carmín. Piel clara, pelo negro, con un vestido negro, ceñido al cuerpo, resaltando la voluptuosa figura, mostrando un sugestivo escote, dejando ver sus pechos.

— Dime Kikyo. ¿Ya averiguaron quién es esa zorra? — preguntó la mujer con molestia. Haciendo tensar y asustar a la pobre joven que le estaba pintando las uñas de las manos.

—Si señora. Se llama Akane Tendo y hay algo que descubrí de ella, le va a interesar — dijo con malicia plasmada en su rostro. Le pasó una tablet que tenía enchufada un pendrive, el cual contenía datos de la peliazul. — Su marido esta por llegar, ¿quiere que le diga algo? — preguntó Kikyo antes de retirarse.

— Él se pondrá a trabajar en la biblioteca como siempre. Si te pregunta por mí, dile que estoy con la manicurista — contestó la mujer con sonrisa divertida y siniestra. Ella sabía muy bien que cuando estaba con la manicura su marido no aparecía en dos o tres horas por lo que tendría tiempo de ver el informe.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo más señora, Kagura? — preguntó la asistente que estaba parada al lado de la puerta.

— No Kikyo. Puedes retirarte — respondió Kagura, mirando la tablet y empezando a leer. La manicurista había terminado su trabajo y se marchó con su buena paga.

Estaba sorprendida con lo que leía, las fotos y videos que veía.

—Vaya, vaya... Así que mi queridísimo suegro esta detrás de ti y tú detrás de mí hombre... pobre de ti, tendrás el mismo destino que tu mami — soltando una burlona y siniestra risa- morirás como ella y me encargaré que tu familia tenga el mismo destino... y tú lo vas a ver — su risa resonó en su lujosa habitación matrimonial. Contemplando una foto de la peliazul con su familia, una imagen muy reciente. Tomó su celular y marco a su asistente y mano derecha. — Kikyo ven — luego de dos minutos se oía que tocaban a la puerta. — Pasa — dio la orden.

— Diga señora Kagura, que se le ofrece — preguntó la pálida mujer.

— Quiero que busquen a los recién casados... ya sabes qué hacer... que parezca que hubiese sido mi querido suegro. — Habló Kagura tranquila mientras tomaba una copa de vino tinto.

— Así se hará señora... con permiso — contestó Kikyo retirándose de la habitación para comenzar a cumplir la orden de su jefa. Sintiendo que una buena diversión se aproximaba para ella. Y una nube negra se acercaba a los Tendo.

_**Continuara….**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

_**Hola se que no he hablado mucho y les pido disculpas. Leo todos sus raw y me da gusto saber que esta historia les sea de su agrado, ya que es una pareja muy diferente a las demás. **_

_**Digamos que me la jugué. ^.^**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER Y LES AGRADEZCO SUS MENSAJES. DESDE ARGENTINA LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD. PÁSENLA BONITO Y SE ME CUIDAN! ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y LES HAGO UNA PREGUNTA: ¿QUIEREN QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ALLÁ OTRO LEMON CON ESTÁ LOCA PAREJITA?**_

_**LOS DEJO. BESOSSSS!**_

_**PD: Pido disculpas por mis HORRORES ortográficos. Se que debo mejorar y eso quiero hacer, la práctica ayuda. No me molesta que me corrijan. Siempre con respeto, como lo han hecho todos y se los agradezco y espero que halla podido mejorar aunque sea un poco el anterior capítulo. Besos**_


	12. Chapter 12: El hijo

**Holaaaaaa! Espero que estén bien y aunque es tarde, les deseo un 2015 bendecido. Que sus metas sean alcanzadas con gran éxito.**

**Antes quería decirles que resubi el capítulo 9 que se me desbarató. Pido disculpas por eso. Tendré más cuidado la próxima**

**Los personajes de Ranma e Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es creación de mi cabeza loca.**

_**-"Los personajes piensan."-**_

_**-Los personajes hablan.-**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: El hijo.**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

El sol estaba en lo alto. Resplandeciente, como siempre suele estar marcando las 2 de la tarde. Los negocios en Nerima seguían abiertos. Los chicos aún en la escuela... y en el dojo Tendo, en el cuarto de la menor de la casa, se encontraban dos cuerpos entrelazados con sus piernas y abrazados cómodamente y completamente desnudos.

Ambos dormían profundamente. Él con una mano posando en la cintura de la pequeña peliazul... Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el fuerte pecho del mercenario, como si aquello fuese más cómodo que una almohada.

Bankotsu comenzaba a despertar, sintiendo un leve pero cálido peso sobre su cuerpo. Al abrir sus orbes azules, vio a la menuda peliazul que dormía plácidamente. Con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios un poco inflamados y colorados por aquellos fogosos besos. El mercenario la veía hermosa en todos los sentidos.

— _"El idiota de tu ex es un ciego"_— pensaba mientras contemplaba a la durmiente chica —_" Se ve preciosa"_— estaba a punto de acariciarla pero se detuvo en seco —_ "¡NO!... ¿¡Qué estoy haciendo?!... yo no voy a caer como antes... ¡eso Jamás!... esto fue solo sexo... un buen momento, solo eso... Ninguna mujer me va a domar ¡eso nunca!"_ — Pensaba decidido, como todo mujeriego que era... un don Juan herido. Resentido con todas las mujeres del mundo.

Comenzó a levantarse de la cama sin despertar a la joven. Recogió su ropa que estaba regada por toda la habitación y empezó a vestirse, para luego salir de allí como si fuera un ladrón que no quiere ser detectado.

Se fue a su cuarto. Tomó la decisión de que lo mejor era irse de esa casa, porque recordó que cuando penetró a la peliazul, sintió que había roto algo, por lo que no le dio importancia en su momento. Pero cuando se había levantado de la cama, vio sangre en la sábana. Fue cuando había caído en cuenta que ella era virgen. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?... ¿Y si ella esta enamorada de mi? — pensaba en voz alta.

Él no era un hombre de compromisos... por lo que no se iba a casar con Akane, ni con nadie. Era... ¡No! Se sentía como un gavilán. Podía volar libre y acostarse con quien él quiera. Sin rendir cuentas a nadie.

Empezó a guardar sus cosas en un bolso con rapidez.

— ¡Ah no! ... eso sí que no... A mí nadie me va a casar... ¡no pienso ser pelele de nadie! — vociferaba. — ¡Ninguna mujer me va a cortar las alas, nací libre y muero libre! — soltó creyendo en lo que decía. Sin intención alguna de cambiar de pensamiento y mucho menos de vida.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

En el cuarto de la peliazul. Ella comenzaba a despertarse. Aun con los ojos cerrados, con su mano buscaba algo o mejor dicho a alguien, pero no lo encontró. Al abrir los ojos se halló sola en la cama y desnuda. Recordó lo sucedido horas atrás. Miraba el techo muy pensativa asimilando lo sucedido.

— Perdí mi virginidad... ¡Ya no soy virgen! — dijo feliz con una gran sonrisa. Quería deshacerse de eso y lo consiguió. Pero no se sintió muy bien cuando despertó sola en la cama y no sabía el por qué. Sentía una gran soledad y no lo entendía — ¿A donde se habrá ido Bankotsu? — Recordando al ojiazul y olvidándose de ese vacío que sentía.

Al sentarse en la cama un gran dolor invadió en su entrepierna. Intentó pararse, por suerte se sostuvo del escritorio que estaba al lado, estuvo a punto de irse al suelo porque sus piernas le habían fallado.

— Para que no me duela... — comentó sarcástica — con semejante cosa que me metió... — decía adolorida, tratando de caminar — pero eso estuvo mejor de lo que había imaginado... auch... — con dolor pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, recogió su ropa que estaba por toda la habitación.

Tomó un vestido negro con lunares blancos de mangas cortas. Se puso una bata blanca, tomó una toalla y salió de su cuarto. En el pasillo cuando se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha, ve a Bankotsu con bolso en mano que se dirigía a las escaleras con rostro muy serio.

— ¿Huyes?... — dijo Akane divertida. Haciendo que el ojiazul parara su andar y volteara a mirarla.

— Ya me siento bien... por eso me voy — habló tajante y frío.

— OK... vete por la sombrita. — contestando con el mismo tono. Porque en la forma en que le habló la molesto... pero no le dio el gusto de demostrárselo. —_ "¡Claro! consiguió lo que quiso y ahora se va... éste es igual que el resto, mujeriego imbécil."_ — pensaba la peliazul dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño.

— Akane... quiero dejarte en claro que lo que pasó entre nosotros... fue algo del momento... yo no estoy enam... — decía él queriendo dejar las cosas en claro. Pero ella lo corto alzando la mano para que detuviera su habla.

— Bankotsu... eso ya lo sé. No tienes que aclararme nada... yo tampoco estoy enamorada de ti... — interrumpiéndolo y con voz seria. — Así que tranquilo que no te voy a pedir que seas ni mi novio, ni mucho menos que te cases conmigo. — Soltó con sarcasmo — Lo que pasó entre nosotros... ¡pasó y ya!... sé que te gusta ser libre, porque te encanta ser un don Juan. Hacer lo que te venga en gana... y puedes seguir teniendo tu vida libertina, que a mí no me interesa tener una relación... eso solo es un estorbo — lo último lo dijo más por ella misma, pensando en su enemigo que cada vez lo sentía más cerca.

— Pero esta fue tu primera vez ¿o me lo vas a negar? — habló con certeza... algo de lo que ella había dicho lo molestaba. Pero ella solo dijo la verdad. Él, Bankotsu Shichinintai, nunca renunciaría por ninguna mujer su tan amada libertad —_"¿Por qué se acostó conmigo?"_ — se preguntaba por dentro...el motivo por el que quería irse era porque pensaba que Akane sentía algo por él y que por eso le entregó su virginidad. —_"Después de todo soy irresistible para cualquier mujer."_

—Sí. Esta fue mi primera vez... ¿y eso qué? — habló relajada. Sin darle importancia a lo que había perdido.

—Tengo entendido que las mujeres valoran mucho su primera vez...Tú no me dijiste nada de que lo eras y si me elegiste a mí es por algo. — Soltó con confianza. Creyendo en sus sospechas de los sentimientos de ella para con él.

— Yo dejé de ser ese tipo de mujer estúpida cuando Ranma se cagó en mis sentimientos por él... La Akane de antes pensaba y sentía así, como una más del montón... A mí no me vuelven a lastimar. A humillar... si te elegí fue porque eres un mujeriego que le encanta ponerla sin ningún compromiso de por medio y porque se dio en el momento. — contestó con total sinceridad y simpleza en sus palabras mientras lo miraba a la cara.

— ¿Me utilizaste?... ¿No pudiste encontrar a otro para que te ayudará con el "temita"?— preguntó molesto al sentirse usado por la peliazul.

— Bankotsu... He tenido oportunidades de estar con muchos hombres pero cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo los muy imbéciles abrieron la bocota diciéndome que me amaban... que querían que fuese su mujer...que me casara con ellos... y otras cuantas cursis babosadas. Eso me enfrió... y no te hagas la víctima, Bankotsu... porque tú también me utilizaste... — el ojiazul levantó una ceja en respuesta a la acusación — no te hagas el desentendido... estabas más caliente que una pava y tenías que quitarte la calentura que llevabas a cuesta, por eso viniste a mi cuarto a buscarme... ambos nos utilizamos. Tómalo como un trueque... yo te quite la calentura y tú me desvirgaste ¡y ya! — encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto —... ¿O es que para ti fue algo más que sexo? — preguntó viendo la cara de molestia que tenía el mercenario.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!... solo fue casi sexo. Porque a eso no se le puede llamar sexo — soltó con burla, hiriente. En su interior se sentía molesto por cosas que la joven dijo. Se molestaba porque no entendía el porqué de ese sentimiento y tampoco estaba interesado en saberlo.

— ¡Pues claro!... ¿qué esperabas una profesional en cojer? — contestó tranquila aunque muy en el fondo con ganas de patear el culo bonito del ojiazul. — Soy inexperta en esta materia... por ahora... me encargaré de aprender. — con rostro de picardía. — si creíste que sentía algo como si estuviese enamorada de ti, quédate tranquilo que eso no va a suceder, porque yo ya no creo en ese tipo de amor... — acercándose a Bankotsu — bueno viejo, pues que te vaya bien y me cierras la puerta cuando salgas... ¡adiós! — le palmo el pecho y con toda serenidad se dirigió al baño dejando en el pasillo a un desconcertado Bankotsu.

Mientras iba bajando por las escaleras, el mercenario comenzaba a maldecir y a remedar a la peliazul.

— ¡Maldita mocosa insolente!... lo bueno es que tiene un muy buen cuerpo... ¡aaasssh! — Parándose en seco justo enfrente de la puerta y soltando su bolso que cayó al suelo — No me pienso ir... ¿quien se cree que es esa chiquilla para usarme! — decía enojado. Porque el que él utilizará a las mujeres eso no quería decir que ellas hicieran lo mismo con él... se había jurado no volver a enamorarse para que ninguna hembra lo usara como un maldito muñeco. Él es un mercenario con la sangre fría, el amor había sido arrancado de su diccionario y de su vida — Esa pendeja... esta muy equivocada si piensa que esto se va a quedar así... ¡la voy a utilizar hasta que me arte de ella! - sentenció decidido. Tomó su bolso y comenzó a subir las escaleras, dejó sus cosas en el cuarto donde dormía. Buscó a la peliazul en su habitación pero no la encontró. Recordó que cuando la vio ésta se dirigía al baño... para allí se fue. Entró de una como perro por su casa y observó la escena que tenía enfrente. Escena que calmó sus fieras sin darse cuenta de ello, que su amenaza, enojo, molestia... se fueron por un tubo.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Akane entró al baño molesta con el ojiazul por lo idiota que era.

— ¿Quién entiende a los hombres?... Después dicen que no entienden a las mujeres... ¡¿y a ellos quien carajos los comprende?! ... ¿No se si se enojó porque le dije que no quería nada serio con él o porque me acosté con él para dejar de ser casta?... Bueno, tal vez me equivoqué en decirle tan directamente, pero él se estaba haciendo la película de que yo estaba enamorada de él... ¿sino por qué se iría tan pronto? — Suspirando mientras abría la llave de agua caliente para que llenara la amplia tina de forma rectangular, de medio metro de alto por dos de largo. De azulejos color pastel claro. Estaba conectado a un equipo que hacía parecer la tina en un jacuzzi. — Tan bien que lo habíamos pasado... ¡pero no! tenía que meter la pata. — Volvió a suspirar con pesar. Observó la corriente de agua que llenaba la bañadera. —_"¿Por qué sentí ese vacío en mi pecho cuando me encontré sola en la cama?"_ — movió su cabeza en forma negativa tratando de borrar algo que no quería saber. — ¡No Akane! No pienses en cosas que solo trae sufrimiento y muchos problemas.

La peli-azul empezó a quitarse la bata blanca. La tela se deslizaba por sus suaves hombros, pasando por sus brazos y espalda. Rozando su cintura. Acariciando su redondo y perfecto trasero. Siguiendo por sus torneadas piernas, para luego terminar en el suelo. Dejando a un ojiazul helado, que siguió con la mirada cada recorrido que la prenda hacia.

Akane pérdida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que tenía un espectador, se sumergió en la cálida tina que aún seguía llenándose. Dejó que el agua caliente relajara su cuerpo y ayudara a calmar sus dolores. Al sentir ese malestar, sumergió todo el cuerpo, conteniendo el aire y quedando boca arriba, cerrado los ojos. Recordando el momento vivido horas atrás con Bankotsu.

Jamás se imaginó que tener sexo era uno de los placeres más maravilloso que había sentido. Se había olvidado de todo y de todos, solo estaban ellos entregándose mutuamente. Yura y Kanae le habían dicho que el sexo hacía sentir a uno libre. Llenando de diversas sensaciones maravillosas. Siempre y cuando no sea forzado. Ambas habían sido obligadas cuando estuvieron capturadas, pero luego de que Akane las rescatara, volvieron a vivir y eran ellas que elegían con quien estar, olvidándose de todo lo malo para sentirse aunque sea un poco queridas.

Al igual que sus amigas una vez que pasó por el paraíso del sexo, despertó sola. Sentía un gran hueco en su pecho y no era para menos, había fornicado sin amor... perdió su virginidad con alguien que no amaba... Pero de algo estaba más que segura y totalmente tranquila, era que no se arrepentía de nada.

Haberlo hecho con Bankotsu a pesar de todo fue una experiencia deliciosa. Recordaba aquel momento en que él acariciaba su cuerpo, besaba su boca, cuello, sus pechos... ¡Dios! Ese hombre es engreído, un imbécil y todo lo demás, pero de que besa como nunca nadie la habían besado... esos besos eran adictivos, su lengua juguetona y pícara que recorre donde quiere sin pedir permiso.

Salió a la superficie sintiendo la falta de oxígeno. Por instinto y poniéndose de pie, se llevó sus manos al rostro, subiendo hasta el pelo, tirándolo hacia atrás; Se acercó al grifo para cerrarla y tomó los productos de aseo. Sintió la mirada enardecida en su izquierda. Dirigió sus ojos marrones en esa dirección y se topó con esos orbes azules que por un instante sintió perderse en ellos... Volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que Bankotsu estaba desnudo y con su amigo despierto.

Akane pasó saliva, quedando en una pose muy sexy. Con sus manos en su cabello logrando que el levantamiento de sus brazos alzara sus pechos.

Bankotsu había seguido con la mirada cada movimiento que la peliazul había hecho en el momento en que entró al baño. Sentía su entrepierna apretada contra la tela del pantalón deportivo... cuando la vio sumergirse en el agua no lo pensó dos veces, mandó a la mierda, por ahora, lo sucedido minutos antes. Empezó a desvestirse; los tenis blancos, medias, su musculosa roja y su pantalón deportivo negro, junto con su bóxer azul marino. Dejando todo a un costado y mostrando por entero su masculinidad creciente.

Ambos se miraron fijos, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido... pero la que rompió el silencio fue Akane:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ... ¿No era que te ibas? — preguntó lo más serena que pudo pero sus mejillas la traicionaron, mostrando un leve sonrojo, algo que el mercenario no ignoró. Él empezó a acercarse sin quitar su mirada en la joven.

—Quiero darme un baño — contestó encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se acercaba a ella.

— ¿... Y por qué no esperas a que yo salga? — cuestionó con una ceja levantada y posando sus manos en la cintura en forma de jarra y alzando el rostro mirando con aire de desafío al ojiazul que ya lo tenía enfrente suyo.

— Porque las mujeres tardan mucho tiempo en bañarse... y porque... me encanta ser ecológico — mostrando su blanca dentadura en una sonrisa socarrona. Observando que la pequeña peliazul elevara sus cejas por lo último que dijo.

— ¿Tú un ecológico? — dijo Akane, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, ya que captaba por donde iba el loco mercenario.

— Si, lo soy... y como hay que cuidar el planeta... hay que ahorrar agua... y que mejor si nos bañamos juntos... puedo enjabonar tu espalda y tú la mía... todo el cuerpo... una vez te lo ofrecí y lo rechazaste. Ahora te lo vuelvo a proponer... ¿Qué dices? — comentó mientras inclinaba su cuerpo para estar más cerca de ella por la diferencia de estatura. Llevó sus brazos a la cintura de la peliazul. Sus ojos azules capturaban los achocolatados de ella.

— Me agrada la propuesta — Akane rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del mercenario. Éste se inclinó para atrapar sus labios en un fogoso e intenso beso. Aunque Bankotsu no quería admitir, pero muy en el fondo esos labios y la forma de besar que la joven tenía le encantaba. Cuando ella entre besos mordía muy delicadamente su boca, como si estuviera saboreando algo sumamente delicioso y adictivo.

Bankotsu deslizó sus manos hasta la cola de ella. Acariciando. Apretando. Sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. La levantó como si nada e hizo que ella en volviera su cintura con sus piernas.

La necesidad crecía entre ambos. Akane no sabía si estaba tan mojada por el agua o por sentirlo a él tan grueso, creciente y caliente contra su intimidad. El mercenario caminó unos pocos pasos y se sentó en la gran bañera, en una esquina, sin dejar de besar esos labios juguetones y dulces, mientras que el agua tibia rodeaba ambos cuerpos.

Akane estaba fascinada por los besos de Bankotsu. Sentía sus grandes y fuertes manos por su espalda que descendían y ascendían... el beso había sido cortado por la falta de aire... El ojiazul no desaprovechaba ningún segundo por lo que recorrió su cuello, dejando un camino de besos húmedos y lamidas hasta llegar hasta sus perfectos pechos.

La peliazul sentía la húmeda lengua del mercenario que jugaba con su pezón para luego atraparlo con la boca. Soltaba y chupaba haciendo lo mismo con el otro. Akane arqueo su espalda para que él tuviese mejor acceso a sus pechos. Ella llevó sus manos al cabello del ojiazul. Recorrió la suavidad del pelo atrayendo la trenza donde la desarmó entre jadeos. Su intimidad pedía a gritos atención gracias a los roces que tenía con el duro pene del mercenario.

— Ban... Bankotsu... —Llamándolo con deseo marcado en su voz. Cuando el nombrado alzó la vista, notó la necesidad de la joven plasmado en sus ojos y rostro.

No se negó ya que él estaba que explotaba de las ganas de sentir de nuevo esa estrechez rodearlo. Sentir su verga apretada. Sentirla estremecerse entre sus brazos.

Con una mano rodeando la cintura de ella la levantó, con la otra mano tomó su miembro y de a poco comenzó a penetrar la húmeda y caliente entrada de la joven; Cuando Akane sintió la gruesa punta del pene invadiendo su intimidad, cerró los ojos, apretó sus manos que estaban en los hombros de Bankotsu clavándole las uñas, soltando un grito de placer. No sentía tanto dolor como antes, esta vez sentía la penetración más excitante. Sintiéndolo grueso y duro, poco a poco. Notando como la boca del ojiazul atrapaba uno de sus pechos; La sensación. El deseo crecía cada vez más. Mordió su labio para contener un gemido que así y todo se hizo oír; Una melodía erótica para los oídos de Bankotsu que se adentraba por esa pequeña y apretada entrada de la joven que cada vez lo calentaba a más no poder. Quería hundirse de una sola embestida y saciar su apetito sexual, pero debía contenerse ya que presentía que la joven aún estaba adolorida por lo de antes.

Como si Akane le estuviese leyendo los pensamientos o porque a lo mejor sentía la misma necesidad, ella presionó las piernas que estaban aferradas a la cintura del mercenario y con un movimiento de cadera, logrando que Bankotsu entrase por completo en ella y escucharlo a él quejarse roncamente, el cual, fue callado por los labios de ella. Un beso que Akane saboreo no solo con sus labios, su dientes mordían muy suaves los labios del mercenario y su lengua recorría su cavidad bucal, atrapándolo en ese intenso y fogoso beso. Akane posicionó sus rodillas a los costados del cuerpo de Bankotsu y como si estuviese montada sobre un gran semental, empezó a cabalgar con la ayuda de sus piernas. Sintiendo esa larga y gruesa verga entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, con estocadas lentas al principio y aumentando un poco el ritmo, oyendo los gemidos entre cortados del ojiazul. Él oía los de ella en cada movimiento.

Esos tortuosos movimientos lo estaban enloqueciendo. Sentía la piel arder, ya no sabía si era por el placer o por el agua que la sentía hervida.

La peliazul tanteo con su mano el suelo de la bañadera, logrando quitar el tapón. El agua comenzó a disminuir hasta que solo estaban ellos entregándose, saciando sus necesidades carnales.

— Bru... agh... bruja... — soltó Bankotsu entre jadeos, con voz ronca, sintiendo como ella se movía más rápido. Sintiendo el roce de los pechos, pezones, los cuales subían y bajaban contra su torso, notando como la peliazul llegaba hasta el fondo de sus estocadas.

La chica Tendo sonrió pícara y divertida sin dejar de moverse. Mirando al mercenario a los ojos— Eres... muy... predecible... — bajando el ritmo. Sintiendo que sus piernas se estaban cansando... Las manos de Bankotsu apretaban su cola muy fuerte.

— Más... Akane... más rápido... — pedía quejoso con pura necesidad.

Ella se aferró a él en un abrazo y como si estuviera en una carrera, sus movimientos fueron rápidos y profundos. Sintiéndolo tan adentro suyo. Oyéndose gemir de éxtasis entre el cuello del mercenario que también se dejó escuchar; Él percibió un líquido recorrer por su pene y sintió la succión del mismo, por la intimidad de ella. Akane sentía que veía estrella, ya no podía más, su corazón y respiración estaban acelerados. Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro y descanso su frente en el cuello del ojiazul.

Sintió que él salió de su cuerpo y que la agarró de la cintura con un brazo, la puso de pie para luego dejarla de espalda, la inclinó hacia adelante, con sus manos apoyando el borde de la bañadera para que se sostuviera.

Bankotsu tomó sus finas caderas entre sus grandes manos y se detuvo un momento, maravillándose ante la perfección del cuerpo femenino, del cuerpo de Akane; sus nalgas eran bien redonditas y firmes con unos músculos bien redondeados y seductores.

— Eres muy hermosa, Akane — La embistió prolongando el momento de la entrada, observando su piel satinada para encontrarse con la dura extensión de su cuerpo.

— Aaaah... ¡Bankotsu! — Akane empujó hacia atrás contra él en un acto de gran excitación, su cuerpo era blando y sumiso, húmedo y acogedor.

El se adentró en la apretada, caliente y aterciopelada cavidad perfectamente diseñada para su cuerpo. Sentirla era puro éxtasis, una experiencia que jamás había sentido antes con ninguna mujer.

Bankotsu la empujó fuerte y profundo con el deseo de oír sus suaves gemidos. Le enloquecía esos pequeños sonidos que emitía su garganta y el modo en que su cuerpo empujaba hacia atrás para fusionarse con el suyo.

La pequeña ventana del baño estaba empañada por el vapor, que ambos cuerpo desprendían. Se oían los choques de la pelvis de Bankotsu embistiendo el trasero sonrosado de Akane. Ambos estaban perdidos en la lujuria; Bankotsu notaba cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo tensos y a punto, a la espera, a la espera del momento perfecto. Mientras Akane no cesaba de succionarle con los músculos internos, arrebatándole su simiente en uno de sus múltiples empellones fuertes y certeros.

El placer de Akane sintonizó con el ritmo del mercenario, estremecimiento con estremecimiento. Él tuvo que aguantarla para que no se desplomara durante el momento de trance, hasta que al final ambos cayeron juntos en la tina. Bañados en sudor, sus cuerpos estaban pesados por el desgaste físico, sus piernas y brazos pesaban como plomo. Pero de algo no se daban cuenta ninguno, ambos estaban abrazados; Ella descansaba en el pecho de él, con su mano tocándolo, acariciando el torso bien definido. Bankotsu posaba una mano en el trasero de Akane y la otra atrapaba uno de sus suaves pechos.

Se quedaron así por un rato y en silencio donde solo oían sus respiraciones aceleradas. Luego la peliazul trató de pararse, pero sus piernas aún no recuperaban la movilidad y el dolor vaginal volvió.

— _"Espero no volverme una ninfómana"_— pensaba divertida. Conteniendo el dolor se puso de pie y obligó a sus piernas a que se movieran.

— No deberías exigirte tanto, descansa — habló con picardía y diversión, mientras le pellizcaba uno de sus glúteos.

— ¡Oye! — Protestó — Si me quedo un minuto más vas a querer hacerlo de nuevo... y los demás deben de estar por llegar — hablaba mientras se acercaba a la regadera, liberando el agua fría, refrescando su cuerpo.

El mercenario no apartaba la mirada de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Bankotsu se puso de pie y se acercó a la peliazul que se encontraba de espalda. La abrazó recorriendo sus manos en el cuerpo de la joven.

— Esto es peligroso mercenario... si sigues con esto no saldremos de aquí y yo tengo que volver a recuperar mi fuerza. — Dijo sería pero por dentro divertida, mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo y toparse con esos hermosos zafiros relucientes, que eran acompañados de una sonrisa socarrona, típico de Bankotsu.

— ¿Por qué...tienes miedo de caer de nuevo en la tentación? — mientras que con una de sus manos pellizcaba muy suave uno de los pezones y con la otra presionaba uno de sus glúteos.

La piel se le erizó a la joven.

—_"¡Esto debe ser una broma! ... ¡¿apenas puedo mantenerme en pie y éste quiere más?!"_ — Pensaba tratando de recuperar la compostura — Escúchame sexopata desquiciado — poniendo una mano en el pecho de Bankotsu y mirándolo muy fijamente. Pero al ojiazul le pareció muy divertido como ella lo llamó. Ninguna mujer lo había llamado así, hasta ahora. — Tengo muchas cosas que debo hacer, así que es mejor que salgas del baño.

— No quiero — contestó con total sinceridad provocativa. Tocando la suave y lisa espalda de la joven.

— N... no... mmnnh... — trató de protestar pero un quejido salió de sus labios, cuando sintió la boca de Bankotsu que jugaba con su oreja, en especial con su lóbulo. — ¡No!... bas... ¡basta! — dijo separándose del mercenario, pero éste se encontraba divertido al verla colorada y tartamudeando. — ¡Báñate solo! — salió casi a las corridas con el corazón en la boca, se colocó la bata, tomó su ropa y salió huyendo del baño. Dejando a un Bankotsu muy jocoso.

— Así que tiene un punto débil...esto va a ser muy divertido y placentero — mirando a su fiel amigo, que gracias al gemido que soltó Akane logró despertarlo — vuelve a dormir campeón... será la próxima... me encargaré de que sea muy pronto — dejando que el agua refrescará su cuerpo y en especial a su compañero de guerra.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos.

En un edificio cubierto de vidrio de 30 pisos, en la última planta se encontraba el vicepresidente de la Corporación Medicinal Takeda. Una de la más prestigiosa compañía en importar y exportar medicamentos avanzados en todo el mundo.

La oficina era muy inusual por su decoración, ya que, el vicepresidente había ordenado que decoraran tal y como se encontraba ahora; las paredes pintadas de un tono gris oscuro. Los muebles: biblioteca, escritorio, mesa ratonera, sillones y asientos de escritorio eran de color negro, al igual que el Led Tv de 55" que estaba adherido a la pared y un mini bar del mismo tono.

Las ventanas amplias que mostraban la gran vista de Los Angeles, eran cubiertas por unas cortinas de color rojo oscuro, las cuales, llegaban hasta el suelo impidiendo que los rayos del sol entrasen a la oficina. La única luz del lugar era una lámpara que se encontraba sobre el escritorio donde se podía distinguir la foto de una hermosa mujer de unos 24 años. Con una sonrisa radiante de cabello platinado, ojos color lila y piel blanca, con un pequeño lunar entre el pómulo y el ojo derecho.

Otro porta retrato mostraba la imagen de unos recién casados, ambos mostraban una sonrisa que describía como si no estuviesen felices por casarse con la persona amada. Era más bien una felicidad de haber conseguido algo que que querían; Ella con un vestido corte sirena semitransparente, resaltando su figura y centrando la atención en su voluptuoso busto. Posando ante la cámara como si fuese una celebridad. Mostrando sus ojos rojos y con una enorme sonrisa aferrada del brazo de su esposo; en cuanto al novio, parecía darle poca importancia a su flamante esposa, su sonrisa era más bien como si se hubiese sacado la lotería...

Un golpe a la puerta llamó la atención del vicepresidente, éste dio la orden de que pasara.

Quien entró a la oficina era un hombre de cabello largo, negro y ondulado. Ojos color rojo. Rostro atractivo. Vestía un traje gris claro, camisa blanca, corbata gris y zapatos negros.

— Pareces un murciélago en esta oscuridad — comentó el recién llegado, prendiendo las luces de la oficina.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres, Naraku? — preguntó el dueño de la oficina. La voz provenía del baño.

— Tengo noticias y bien picantes... Cuñado, no es por nada... pero que mi queridísima hermanita... — Lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo — te quiere poner los cuernos... otra vez — dijo divertido molestando a su cuñado, pero sincero.

— De Kagura no me sorprende, por mí que se largue y que no regrese más... ¿Esa era la noticia que me tenías? — Salió a la luz un joven de unos 27 años. Cabello pateado corto, ojos color lila, piel blanca. Vestía un traje negro, camisa y corbata del mismo color, al igual que sus zapatos. Un joven apuesto con un lunar entre el ojo y el pómulo derecho.

— ¿Ya no te importa si la trola de Kagura te mete o no los cuernos? — Habló Naraku acercándose al mini-bar tomando dos vasos y una botella de Ron.

— No me casé con tu hermana porque estuviese perdidamente enamorado de ella... Tú sabes muy bien porque lo hice... gracias a ese matrimonio tengo esto- señalando con sus brazos la oficina —...y una mansión propia... lo malo es que Kagura es una derrochadora de dinero... me hubieses presentado una que no gaste tanto — decía mientras se sentaba en el sillón que formaba una L y recibiendo un vaso de ron que lo bajó de un trago.

— No había otra espécimen... ésta estaba a mano y cuando le dije que eras rico los ojos se le hicieron signos de dólares. — hablaba muy divertido. — Además conseguiste que tu padre te diera esta compañía — mirando a su amigo, cuñado y jefe.

— Sabes que yo no me conformo con esto... También quiero lo otro... y solo lo heredare cuando el desgraciado se muera de una maldita vez. — lo decía con mucha simpleza en sus palabras y con un rostro siniestro que no incómodo en nada a su acostumbrado amigo.

— De hecho la noticia que te tengo es la solución a tus problemas... o tal vez algo más. — soltó con cizaña y muy jocoso. A la espera de que allá problemas muy pronto y así perjudicar a su hermana que desde que se casó con su mejor amigo, no le pasó ni un mísero centavo.

— Habla de una buena vez... ¿Qué sabes? — preguntó serio y muy interesado en la información que su amigo tenía para él.

— Tú sabes que tengo mis aventuras con la asistente de Kagura... con Kikyo. — el joven asintió y dejó a Naraku que prosiguiera. — Anoche después de unas horas de sexo desenfrenado... me inmiscuí en su computadora. Encontré un informe muy bien guardado y muy detallado con fotos y todo.

— ¿Y esa mujer no se dio cuenta que te metiste en su ordenador? — preguntó el peli plateado.

—Quedó rendida. En un profundo sueño... Aunque a mí me gusta más el sadomasoquismo, pero ella no se deja... por ahora. — contestó con una sonrisa de pura excitación.

— ¿El sadomasoquismo?... son muy pocas las mujeres que les gusta eso... tú sí que eres raro.

— Mira quién habla... el que le gusta caminar por el comentario por las noches, meterse a la morgue y violar el cadáver de alguna joven difunta... si vas a violar mejor viola a una que tenga pulso — su cuñado le reprendió con la mirada — bueno... bueno... como te iba diciendo... mi hermana parece que encontró a su ex novio de la adolescencia. — mientras relataba se acercó al Led y conectó un Pendrive. — Él es Bankotsu Shichinintai... Kagura lo dejó para casarse contigo. Como él no tenía ni donde caerse muerto, lo dejo.

— ¿No quieres que te toque el violín? O ¿me pongo a llorar de la culpa? — soltó divertido pero muy sarcástico.

— Espera que se pone bueno... él — mirando la foto del ojiazul —... y sus hermanos se hicieron mercenarios y muy bien pagados por cierto... tu amada y fiel esposa lo encontró o mejor dicho Kikyo lo encontró, hace dos semanas en Japón. Cuatro de sus mejores hombres fueron tras este sujeto, pero no pudieron atraparlo porque murieron y no precisamente porque él — refiriéndose al ojiazul- los haya matado... quien lo hizo fue ella. — mostrando una foto actual de Akane.

— Esa mujer... — comentó el peli plateado observando la imagen con mucha atención y un recuerdo se le vino en mente como un flash.

_**FLASH BACK.**_

20 años atrás, en una humilde casa en Japón...

Una hermosa joven de cabello plateado largo, se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente sentada en su cama, tratando de que el llanto calmara el dolor que su corazón y cuerpo sentían. Un niño parecido a ella, con el mismo color de pelo y ojos color lilas, se acercó a su madre con algodón y alcohol en mano.

— Mami. ¿Por qué papá siempre que viene te pega?...Tengo miedo, mamá. — decía el pequeño con temor reflejándolo en sus ojos y llorando por su madre, observando los golpes y la sangre que brotaba de su boca y nariz.

—No hijo, tu padre... tuvo un mal día... eso es todo... él nos ama mucho. — tratando de convencer al infante de sus palabras y convencerse ella misma sobre el hombre que amaba a pesar de todo su maltrato.

Después de un mes Onigumo Takeda llegó a la pequeña casa acompañado de una peliazul... de Kyoko Hashimoto... que por cierto, tenía el rostro de pocos amigos, ya que Onigumo intentó por enésima vez propasarse de ella y Kyoko tuvo que ponerlo en su lugar, por la fuerza.

El pequeño se había escondido en el ropero para escuchar a sus padres..

—Esa mujer que ves allí — habló Onigumo mirando con desprecio y apuntando a Kyoko que estaba afuera pérdida en sus pensamientos. — es Kyoko. Una mujer con todo el sentido de la palabra. No es una puta como tú que no sirve para nada... bueno solo sirves para que te culeen y nada mas... solo sirves para un rato. Me harías un gran favor si te mueres de una vez ¿o quieres que yo lo haga por ti? — Mirando con total desprecio y odio a la atónita mujer que tenía enfrente.

— Pero mi amor... yo... yo te amo... te di un hijo... — decía mientras las lágrimas de su rostro. Takeda la tomó del cuello presionando fuerte, logrando que la joven madre comenzara a sentir la falta de oxígeno.

—Yo no te amo... tú no me interesas... si te mueres, Kyoko se casará conmigo... y así ella será únicamente MI ESPOSA, MI MUJER. — decía con una mirada siniestra. Su rostro parecía un loco que buscaba a toda costa deshacerse de esa pobre mujer y como la joven no opuso resistencia para salvar su vida, antes de desmayarse su rostro reflejo una bella sonrisa que la dedicó a su amado, pero éste poco le importó.

—Lo único bueno que hiciste fue darme un hijo. — hablaba mientras que envolvía el cuerpo de la joven con las sábanas. De su cintura sacó un cuchillo con el que apuñaló incontables veces a la madre de su hijo, hijo que era testigo de la horrorosa escena. Observando helado de miedo, viendo como su padre introducía una y otra vez la afilada arma, sacando el cuchillo bañado en sangre.

Luego de unos minutos Onigumo salía de la habitación donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de la hermosa peli plateada. En el piso comenzaba a formarse un charco de sangre que rodeaba el cadáver.

El pequeño se había hecho una bolita en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, llorando por la pérdida de su mamá.

— ¡Kyoko! — escuchó el infante que alzó la vista y vio a la nombrada.

— ¿Qué quieres, Onigumo? — contestó sin ganas la peliazul.

—Llama a los muchachos y diles que hagan una limpieza en esta casa que esta asquerosa y diles que se lleven al mocoso a un internado. —Dijo frío sin ningún remordimiento por lo que había hecho y el destino que había elegido para su hijo.

— ¿Y ella? — pregunto temiendo lo peor.

— Esta muerta — con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Kyoko incrementó su odio y desprecio por el tipo que tenía enfrente. Cerró sus manos formando dos puños que pedían ser estrellados en el rostro y cuerpo del detestable sujeto hasta verlo muerto de una maldita vez. Tuvo que respirar hondo y tratar de tranquilizarse. No podía cometer ningún error que comprometiera su misión, ya se encargaría de que ese desgraciado cumpliese en prisión sus crímenes... creía que era mejor que esa criatura estuviese lejos del monstruo de su padre para que su maldad no lo corrompiera.

Eso es lo que pensaba Kyoko, pero lo que no supo es que nunca lograría su cometido... finalizar su misión y darle su merecido a Takeda... y lo que era aún peor ese niño, ese pequeño crecería con un gran odio y sed de sangre.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

— ¡Oye! ¿Me escuchas? — decía Naraku tocando el hombro de su cuñado para que reaccionara.

— ¿Qué? — contestó molesto. Volviendo en sí y mirando muy detenidamente a la imagen que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Qué te pasó?... te mostré la foto de la muñeca y te quedaste mudo por un rato... ¿Acaso la conoces? — pregunto haciéndose el intrigado.

— Me parece conocida... pero no puede ser... la mujer que recuerdo ahora tendría unos 40 años... eso creo. — contestó.

—Por casualidad... ¿es la tal Kyoko que trabajaba para tu padre cuando eras un chiquillo? — cuestionó Naraku.

—Sí, esa misma... —respondió — yo te hable de ella pero no se su apellido. Creí que saliendo del internado la volvería a ver. — éste le había contado a su amigo lo sucedido cuando era un niño y las ganas de ganas de vengarse de los que destrozaron su vida. — Quiero encontrar a esa puta y hacer que pague por todo lo que mi madre sufrió por su culpa.

—Lamento decirte esto amigo... pero tu padre se te adelantó... Él la mató. — el peli plateado miró con los ojos grandes, sorprendido por lo que el morocho decía. — parece que tu papito se ve que se enteró o mejor dicho le avisaron que la tal Kyoko Hashimoto era una agente encubierto de la CIA... que quería destruir el negocio de tu papi, pero él la mató antes. — relataba Naraku mientras se servía un trago más de Ron.

— ¿La mató? — decía tratando de procesar lo escuchado. — ¡MALDICIÓN! Ese maldito... ¡siempre se me adelanta en todo! YO TENIA QUE MATARLA... por años pensé, soñé en como asesinar a esa zorra. — molesto. Caminando de un lado para el otro, tratando de procesar toda la información.

—Puede que aún estés a tiempo — captando la atención del interesado. — resulta que tu padre está detrás de esta belleza. — apuntando la imagen de Akane — resulta que ella es la culpable de los quilombos que tu viejo tiene en los "negocios"... aunque en realidad... me juego los huevos en ello, que él la quiere porque hay una posibilidad de que la muñequita sea hija de la tal Kyoko... y si las miras bien ellas se parecen — poniendo en la pantalla una foto de Akane y al lado la de Kyoko. —... como dos gotas de agua. ¿No te parece? — comentó viendo al peli plateado que estaba muy interesado en saber más.

— ¿Sabes cómo se llama la mocosa? — preguntó.

—Si señor... se llama Akane Tendo. — Eso desconcertó un poco al interesado.

—Su apellido no es el mismo — cuestionó.

— ¡Yo que sé!... Tal vez la mina era casada y lo mantuvo en secreto utilizando el apellido de soltera. — dijo Naraku tratando de pensar.

— Creo que te va a salir humo de las orejas si sigues pensando mucho.

— Muy chistoso... la cuestión es que la muñeca esta detrás de tu viejo... y parece que lo quiere matar... lo que no se es ¿por qué?

—Tal vez sea por venganza. — decía el peli plateado.

— Es lo más seguro... si es que ella es la hija de esa mujer. — dijo Naraku.

— Si pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con Kagura y el tipo que me mostraste antes? — preguntó.

—Parece que el tal mercenario le está llenando la cocina de humo a la muñeca... o eso cree mi hermana... la cuestión es que Kagura quiere ver a la linda Akane, muerta... tu esposa parece que planeo algo...

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Resulta que la lindura — refiriéndose a Akane — tiene dos hermosas hermanas mayores... la más grande se casó hace poco y esta de luna de miel... Kikyo la rastreo y la encontró... parece que Kagura le ordenó que hiciera algo específico con la parejita.

— ¿Sabes qué tiene pensado hacer? — preguntó muy interesado.

—Amigo mío... ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?... Por supuesto que lo sé; se donde los van a llevar, que les van hacer y a quien van a culpar... —Mirando su reloj de pulso— para esta hora ya los deben haber atrapados... si la muñeca no se da prisa, su cuñado y su amada hermana tendrán un horrible destino— riéndose de pura malicia.

—Sería más interesante si la tal Akane se entera... ¿No crees? — con sus brazos estirados a los costados del respaldar del sillón y con una gran sonrisa, observando el cielo raso.

— ¿En qué piensas? — preguntó Naraku.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del peli plateado que mostraba el inicio de más problemas.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Al mismo tiempo en Japón...

El patriarca de la casa, Soun, se sentía muy preocupado. Su sentido de padre le decía que algo malo pasaba, pero no sabía qué... sus dos hijas estaban bien... ¿Entonces?...

— ¿Y si es Kasumi? — pensó en voz alta.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi hermana, papá? — preguntó Nabiki que entró al cuarto de su padre, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sin notar la presencia de la castaña, que llevaba un buen rato observándolo en silencio.

— Nabiki... — soltó un suspiro — Estoy preocupado por Kasumi. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

— Papá. No pienses en eso... a lo mejor dices eso porque la extrañas y por eso estas así. — tratando de tranquilizarlo. Se acercó a darle un cálido abrazo. — de seguro que la deben de estar pasándola bomba... y tratando de llenar la casa de chicos muy pronto. — soltó la castaña divertida.

— ¡NABIKI! — reprendió Soun.

— ¡Ya papá!... ellos deben de estar bien — dijo la castaña besando la mejilla de su padre. Salió del cuarto y al cerrar la puerta su semblante cambió. Ahora la preocupada era ella. — " Que extraño... son las 5 de la tarde y Kasumi ni Tofu han llamado... espero que estén bien." — tratando de convencerse.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

En el cuarto de entrenamiento. Akane se encontraba limpiando el altar que estaba a unos 3 metros de altura, la peliazul estaba sobre una pequeña escalera, trataba de hacer punta de pie para hacer una mejor limpieza.

Bankotsu veía divertido a la pequeña Tendo que no llegaba bien ni con una escalera, pero admitía con toda sinceridad que tenía una buena vista de las piernas de la joven y agachándose de costado podía deleitar aún más sus ojos con la prenda íntima rosa de seda y su redondo trasero, todo gracias al vestido corto con lunares... pero la tentación fue más que él, sus manos tocaron la suave piel de los glúteos de la joven.

— ¡Manten tus manotas lejos de mí, atrevido! — dijo Akane tratando de no levantar la voz para no llamar la atención, pero por reprender al ojiazul casi pierde el equilibrio, pero Bankotsu la sujetó de la cintura. Su mano traviesa se deslizó por la intimidad de ella, que casi se le escapa un gemido, el cual fue contenido. Y Akane solo pudo pellizcar la traviesa mano del mercenario y mirándolo por sobre el hombro lo reprendió con la mirada.

— ¿Qué? — con voz de: "Yo no hice nada"— solo te estoy ayudando porque eres una enana. Y evité que te lastimes... — acercando sus labios al oído de la peliazul — No te parecía atrevido unas horas atrás — mordiendo y tironeando la oreja de la joven logrando que ella se tensara.

Akane se soltó del agarre del morocho, se dio vuelta mostrándose ante Bankotsu y sin darse cuenta que su rostro estaba completamente colorado.

—No... Vuelvas a... hacerme... eso —Tratando de ser firme en lo que decía y apuntando al mercenario con el dedo índice, pero su rostro totalmente rojo y su respiración acelerada impidiendo que hablara bien, no la ayudaron en nada.

— ¿Qué no te vuelva a hacer, qué? — acercándose a ella muy lentamente logrando que retrocediera —... ¿Besar y morder tu oreja...ó? — Akane quedó arrinconada entre la pared viendo al ojiazul que cada vez avanzaba más hacia ella, que la miraba de forma muy seductora, su voz aterciopelada que la atrapó. Esa condenada voz que emboba a cualquier mujer. —... ¿entrar y salir de tu cuerpo una y otra vez, mientras acarició tu figura y chupo tus pechos, a la vez que te escucho decir mi nombre entre gemidos placenteros? — Bankotsu estaba a centímetros del rojizo rostro de Akane. Ella podía oír los golpes que su corazón daba, estaba completamente desbocado como queriendo salir de su cuerpo.

—¡Mami! ... ¡ya llegue! — el llamado del pequeño Joshua le permitió a la peliazul zafarse del acercamiento tentador de Bankotsu... El niño de rizos de oro entró donde se encontraban los dos mayores — ¡Ma!... ¡en la clase de educación física gane en las carreras! — Ya en brazos de la joven —... y... ¿porqué estas muy roja?... ¿estás enferma?... ¿tienes fiebre? — preguntó el pequeño con carita de preocupación.

— No mi vida... solo estoy con algo de calor, eso es todo — regalándole una sonrisa amorosa y besando la frente del infante.

De repente el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar...

¡RIN!... ¡RIN!... ¡RIN!...

— ¡Yo atiendo! — Grito el pequeño corriendo hasta el teléfono — Hola. Casa de la familia Tendo. ¿Quién habla? — dijo con alegría inocente.

— Hola... ¿Se encontraría Akane Tendo? — preguntaron del otro lado de la línea, una voz masculina.

— ¿De parte de quién? — cuestionó el chico.

— Dile que de un amigo — contestó esa persona.

— ¡MAMÁ, UN AMIGO TE LLAMA! — gritó logrando que todos los de la casa lo escuchara, al igual que el anónimo que estaba en la línea.

— Gracias amor— dijo Akane tomando la bocina del teléfono y acariciando la cabeza del pequeño... — Ve y cámbiate de ropa. Luego te ayudo con la tarea. — El lindo Joshua le sonríe y se va corriendo feliz de la dicha — Hola... habla Akane.

— Creo que no podrás ayudar a tu hijo con su tarea. Akane — del otro lado de la línea la voz se oía muy divertida y calmada.

— ¿Quién habla? — Akane estaba seria y con la frente fruncida. Bankotsu estaba frente de la peliazul, a unos metros. Al igual que los demás, Nabiki, Kaede y Soun.

— Eso no importa. Lo que debería importarte es tu hermana y tu cuñado.

— ¿Qué dices? — el corazón de Akane comenzó a latir rápido... un gran miedo crecía en su interior.

— Verás... un pajarito negro, me contó que tu hermana Kasumi y su esposo, Ono Tofu, fueron raptados hace dos horas. Por órdenes de un tal Onigumo Takeda — Akane palideció. Sus ojos se encontraban muy abiertos de la sorpresa.

Bankotsu miró con detenimiento el rostro de la peliazul, se daba cuenta, presentía que había problemas.

— ¿Cómo se que no me estas engañando?... ¿Quién demonios eres? — su voz era serena pero su rostro inexpresiva... y en su cuerpo una gran ira crecía.

— Akane si quieres saber si te miento o no... Ve a Rusia. Tu hermana y su esposo están siendo llevados allí... ¿En qué parte de Rusia? Te preguntarás... eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú... A por cierto, tienes 72 horas en encontrarlos... con vida — fue lo último que escuchó la peliazul antes de que se termine la llamada.

— ¡Hola!... ¡Hola!... — solo se oía un: TU... TU... TU... TU.

— ¿Qué sucede Akane? — pregunto el ojiazul acercándose a ella. La joven no contestaba. Su mente trabajaba a mil por horas pensando en una manera de rescatar a la pareja.

— ¡Hija responde! ¿Qué pasa? — el patriarca de la casa tocó el hombro de su hija preocupado.

Akane alzó la mirada topándose con el rostro de preocupación de su padre y observó a los demás que estaban igual. Ella respiró hondo y tomó valor para darle la noticia a la familia. Miró a su padre a los ojos...

—Kasumi y Tofu... fueron capturados.

La noticia heló a los presentes... pero Akane no tenía tiempo que perder, el tiempo... hora, minutos y segundos avanzaban en su contra... ¡debía moverse! ... por lo que giró sobre sus pies y subió a toda prisa a su cuarto.

Empezó a empacar mientras hacia unas llamadas.

Bankotsu llamaba a sus hermanos para que ayudaran en la búsqueda... en el fondo sentía que no debía dejar a Akane sola y también le debía a la familia Tendo por la hospitalidad. Y aunque no lo admitiera... se preocupaba por la peliazul.

Nabiki no se quedaba atrás, sentía que debía ir. Por lo que también empezó a hacer su bolso. Mientras que en el recibidor se encontraba Soun llorando desconsoladamente por su hija... el pequeño Joshua había escuchado todo a escondidas y también temía por sus tíos. Kaede trataba de consolar como podía al patriarca, confiando en que su nieta Akane haría algo.

Akane ya sabía que sus manos se mancharían de sangre, otra vez, pero por su familia... era capaz de ensuciarse los brazos y cuerpo si fuese necesario con tal de traerlos con bien.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras del otro lado del mundo...

— ¿Para eso me pediste que averigüe su número de teléfono, Reino? — cuestionó Naraku sorprendido con la tranquilidad que su cuñado habló con Akane.

—Naraku... sabes muy bien que a mí me gusta ver la desesperación de las personas y si hay sangre, mejor. — mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad. Llenando el vaso de ron.

—Eres un enfermo... ¿lo sabías? — dijo divertido el morocho.

—Tú estás igual... pero yo te gano — dijo el peli plateado, riéndose ambos. — prepara todo y vallamos a ver el show.

— ¿Crees que llegue a tiempo? — pregunto Naraku.

—Algo me dice que sí. — observando el vaso lleno de la bebida transparente. — Se que nos veamos a divertir — Reino miró a su amigo que tenía en mano un vaso de ron... — ¡Que comience el juego! — ambos chocaron sus vasos mientras reían de pura maldad que había en ambos.

Reino Takeda hijo de Onigumo Takeda... ¿el hijo podría ser más sanguinario que el padre? ¿Qué les pasará a Kasumi y a Tofu? ¿Akane llegará a tiempo para rescatarlos?

Algo era seguro, la sangre volvería a correr, otra vez.

**_CONTINUARA…._**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**Gracias por leer y por los mensajes. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía.**

**Bueno me voy a pegar las pestañas. Jajajaja.**

**Se me cuidan. Nos leemos pronto besos! (^.^)/**


	13. Chapter 13: Operación rescate (parte 1)

**Los personajes de Ranma e Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es creación de mi cabeza loca.**

_**-"Los personajes piensan."-**_

_**-Los personajes hablan.-**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13: Operación rescate (parte 1).**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

— Gracias. Es importante que me ayudes — dijo Akane mientras hablaba por celular — Si adiós — finalizó la llamada un poco más tranquila gracias a esa persona con quien habló.

Bajando las escaleras con bolso en mano y aun vistiendo su vestido con lunares, Akane se topó al pie de la escalera con Bankotsu y Nabiki, ambos con maletas.

— ¿Y ustedes a dónde van? — Preguntó la peliazul con una ceja levantada.

— Yo voy para pagar mi hospedaje, los cuidados y en especial por alimentarme. — contestó Bankotsu casi sincero y mirando hacia otro lado con desdén, ocultando el verdadero motivo del por qué iba.

— Y yo voy porque quiero ayudar... y si no me dejas ir contigo, iré por mi cuenta. — respondió la castaña decidida.

— Nabiki. Esto no es una joda... no vamos a una fiesta a divertirnos. — decía Akane seria. Tratando de que su hermana entendiese la seriedad de la situación.

— Habla por ti... yo si me voy a divertir. — interrumpió el ojiazul mostrando su típica sonrisa. Akane rodó los ojos por ese comentario y por esa sonrisa arrogante.

—... Yo no puedo buscar a Kasumi y a Tofu, y a la vez protegerte a ti y a mí al mismo tiempo. — prosiguió la peliazul tratando de convencer a la castaña.

— Ya lo sé pero quiero ir igual. Como te dije si no me dejas ir con vos... me voy por mi cuenta. — dijo Nabiki decidida.

— ¡Eres más terca que una mula! — reprendió Akane. — No tengo tiempo para perder contigo. ¡Te quedas y punto! — fue lo único que dijo la menor de las hermanas pero antes de que la castaña protestara llegaron los hermanos de Bankotsu, Yura, Kanae, Ryoga, Ukyo y Mousse.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — pregunto Akane sorprendida ya que ella solo había llamado a sus amigas, Kanae y a Yura.

— Yo llamé a mis hermanos — dijo Bankotsu muy tranquilo y cruzándose de brazos apoyándose en la escalera.

— Yo le avise a Moussito. — continuo Jakotsu levantando la mano y rascándose la cabeza seguido de una sonrisa inocente.

— Cuando Jak me llamó estaba en la casa de Ukyo y Ryoga. — Prosiguió Mousse.

— Nosotros somos tus amigos y queremos ayudarte Akane. — habló Ukyo tomada de la mano de su amor Ryoga.

Un suspiro largo soltó la peliazul se sentía muy agradecida con todos pero no quería que algo malo les pasara. En ese momento el celular de Akane empezó a sonar, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Al ver el nombre en la pantalla no dejó que el aparato sonara por tercera vez.

— ¿Qué pasó? — pregunto mientras caminaba hacia el patio de atrás de la casa y dejando a los demás en la entrada.

— Me acaban de llamarr parra invitarrme a una subasta que se harra mañana a la noche... Las perrsonas más adinerradas del mundo estarran allí. Distintos clanes de mafias... Estarran todos arrmados ya que ninguno confía ni de su sombrra. Porr lo que el lugarr serra una cueva de lobos, serrpientes y demás alimañas... Akane. Cuenta con mi ayuda y con la de mi gente. Dinos que hacerr y lo harremos. — dijo la voz masculina, joven, con acento ruso. (Perdón si el acento me salió para el carajo. Jajajaja).

— Gracias. Aprecio en verdad tu ayuda. — Akane trató de poner un tono dulce pero la preocupación se lo impedía. — Dime. ¿Cuántos hombres armados crees que habrá?

—No se con serrteza perro... más de trres mil como mínimo de segurro que habrra... grracias a la invitación que rrecibí puedo entrrar y parrticiparr de la subasta. — el joven ruso esperó a que Akane contestara pero un cilensio era lo que obtenía como respuesta. — ¿Akane, me escuchas?

La peliazul a lo largo de estos cinco años desarrollo la habilidad de formar estrategias, pero claro eso era cuando el trabajo lo hacia ella sola. Para rescatar a su hermana y cuñado necesitaba de ayuda, le guste o no el trabajo en equipo. Tenía que armar un plan y debía de apurarse porque el tiempo no se detenía.

El cerebro de Akane proceso la información que el joven le había dado y como si fuese un rompe cabeza empezó a elaborar la estrategia... al ver a su alrededor y no sentir que había alguien cerca, le dio a su amigo algunas indicaciones para que lo preparara todo para cuando lleguen.

Al terminar la llamada regreso a donde estaban todos reunidos, en la puerta pudo ver a su padre con un pequeño bolso y a su abuela Kaede tratando de convencerlo de que se quedara. El patriarca, hecho un mar de lágrimas no quería dar el brazo a torcer.

—Papá. Tú te quedas. — dijo la peliazul sería y tajante.

— Lo siento hija... pero voy a rescatar a Kasumi... ¡soy su padre! — hablaba con gran dolor y preocupación.

— No voy a permitir que vallas... No podrías hacer nada papá. Solo lograrás que te maten... ¡te quedas, te guste o no! — con voz autoritaria que utilizaría una madre para con sus hijos. No expondría a su padre conociendo lo apasionado y por sobre todo lo sentimental que es. No soportaría ver las cosas que de seguro vería, Akane ya estaba acostumbrado, aún que aun esas escenas siempre le dolían. — Papá confía en que los traeremos sanos y salvos. — Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas con dulzura tratando de transmitir a su padre aunque sea un poco de confianza.

El patriarca vio en los ojos marrones de su hija menor determinación y algo más que no podía descifrar. Aunque le doliera sabía que no podía entorpecer las cosas, solo le quedaba confiar en su hija y en los demás.

— Hay cambio de planes — dijo Akane mirando a su hermana — Nabiki te vienes con nosotros, pero harás lo que se te diga — habló la peliazul sería. Nabiki asintió aceptando lo que su hermana decía. — Papá no te preocupes también cuidaré de Nabiki... La necesito. — se dirigió con total sinceridad y seriedad a su padre. Soun asintió y confío todo en las manos de su pequeña hija, pidiendo a su esposa que desde donde se encontraba cuidara a sus tres tesoros que le había dado.

— ¿Y en qué se van a ir todos? — pregunto Kaede viendo el numeroso grupo que eran.

— Yo tengo un avión privado — contestó Mousse — Ahí entramos todos.

— Gracias Mousse, pero no iremos todos. — dijo Akane y sintiendo unas pequeñas manos temblorosas que presionaban su mano derecha. Bajo la mirada encontrándose con dos pequeños ojos azules tristes y con temor. La peliazul correspondió al apretón de mano transmitiéndole algo más que tranquilidad.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada a sus amigos...

—Ryoga, Ukyo y Jak... si quieren ayudarme, háganlo quedándose aquí... cuiden de mi familia, por favor. — la pareja no podían objetar nada ya que era comprensible la preocupación de la joven por irse y dejar desprotegida a los suyos.

— No te preocupes Akane, nosotros protegeremos a tu familia. — dijo Ryoga con absoluta confianza.

— ¡Ufa!... y yo que quería recordar viejos tiempos — inflando sus mejillas como nene chiquito — ¡pero ya que! Me quedaré — habló Jakotsu comprensivo y sonriente.

— Muchas gracias por su comprensión — haciendo una cortes reverencia.

Ya todo arreglado, el grupo se disponía en marcha pero antes de subir a la camioneta negra de Ginkotsu, Jakotsu abrazo a la peliazul y está le dijo algo al oido. Acto seguido Akane entró a la camioneta con rumbo al aeropuerto, dejando a los demás espectadores con gran intriga.

Luego de una hora y media el avión con nuestros amigos prendió vuelo, esté parecía un avión presidencial, porque más que un avión por dentro parecía una lujosa mansión; con paredes blancas. Luces claras. El suelo era cubierto por una amplia alfombra de fondo blanco con delicadas líneas verdes, de distintas tonalidades. Los asientos muy reconfortantes de un tono azul francés. 2 sillones de tres cuerpos y cuatro para una sola persona. Cuatro pequeñas mesas cuadradas de vidrio oscuro, las cuales, se encontraban donde se situaban los sillones.; una amplia mesa esférica de roble con sus sillas de color dorado. Cuatro habitaciones con cuatro camas en cada cuarto. Y un gran baño con grifería de oro e incluía un gran shakusi.

El avión llevaba 30 minutos de haber despegado. La mayoría del grupo comenzó a recorrer el avión hasta llegar a la cocina; tres neveras, una con alimentos salados, otra con casas dulces y frutas. La tercera exclusivamente de bebidas con alcohol y sin alcohol. Un microondas de primera calidad color negro. La cocina eléctrica. Un lavavajillas blanco. Los muebles eran de un tono madera oscura.

Bankotsu tomó una lata de cerveza de la heladera, se acercó a Mousse rodeándole el cuello con un brazo...

— ¡Eres un loco pirata!... con un avión así habrás metido chicas... ¡y llevado a la gloria! — comentó el mercenario mirando con picardía al oji verde.

— Querrás decir a la cama. — Prosiguió Kyokotsu divertido. — ¿a cuantas muñecas volteaste amigo?

—Las que quise. — contestó Mousse con orgullo.

— ¡Ese es mi gallo! — dijo feliz Bankotsu.

— Con dinero cualquiera levanta minas. — objeto Mukotsu con envidia.

—Con algunas no fue necesario atraerlas con dinero. Unas dulces palabras al oído y las tienes a tus pies. — dijo Mousse confiado en su habilidad de conquistador.

— Eso lo dices porque eres apuesto. — protestó el pequeño Mukotsu.

— Ósea que tú tienes que nacer de nuevo o hacerte una cirugía plástica... y que de paso te agranden la chiquitina. — dijo Ginkotsu que comenzó a reírse junto con Kyokotsu, ambos se reían a carcajadas sonoras dejando a un Mukotsu rojo de la vergüenza y de la rabia.

— ¿Dinos Mousse, tienes algunas fotos de las chicas? — pregunto interesado Renkotsu.

— ¿Por qué no mejor nos las presentas algunos de ellas cuando regresemos a Japón? — Habló Suikotsu.

— ¡Nosotros queremos unas también! — dijeron Kyokotsu y Ginkotsu que golpeaban la panza de Mukotsu como si fuera un tambor, pero éste también hizo el pedido.

Mientras que Yura y Nabiki veían y oían lo que los hombres hacían y decían. Ambas se miraron y movieron la cabeza en negación, seguida de un profundo suspiro de parte de ambas.

—Hombres... — decía Nabiki.

— Son unos idiotas. — dijo Yura.

— ¡Chicas! — dijo Mousse al ver a las dos mujeres que veían la ronda de machos que se había formado alrededor del oji verde. — ¿Dónde están Akane y Kanae? — pregunto al no verlas allí.

— Akane esta durmiendo. — contesto apareciendo Kanae ante ellos.

— ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿no nos va a decir cuál es su plan una vez que lleguemos a Rusia?! — preguntó molesto Bankotsu.

— Primero: cuando ella despierte nos lo va a decir que quiere que hagamos. Y segundo: todos ustedes empezaron a recorrer el avión como si fuera un museo de arte, olvidando que no venimos de vacaciones... Akane esta descansando para estar fresca para que una vez que lleguemos empezamos a lo que fuimos a hacer. — habló Kanae sería mirando con molestia al mercenario y a los demás.

— Pero no sabe a qué parte de Rusia los tienen o ¿sí? — dijo Renkotsu.

— El tipo que llamó le dijo que Onigumo los había atrapado y que tenía 72 horas para encontrarlos con vida. Pero como ella no confía en ese anónimo prefiere hacer las cosas con cuidado, ya que esto podría ser una trampa. — Kanae se apoyo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

— Mi hermana debe de estar muy tranquila. — dijo Nabiki ciñendo el entrecejo — es como si no estuviese preocupada.

— Akane en verdad esta preocupada por Kasumi y Tofu, pero también se debe de estar culpando... y si no los encontramos pronto, el tornado Tendo arrasará con todo. — Mencionó Yura abrazándose a ella misma como si algo helado le recorriera el cuerpo — la tranquilidad de tu hermana es mejor que una furiosa y descontrolada mujer con el resto desencajado... — movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como queriendo sacarse cosas de la mente. — Cuando despierte nos dirá que hacer. Por lo tanto es mejor que nosotros también hagamos lo mismo, ya que, no sabemos con qué nos podemos encontrar.

Todos habían quedado intrigados por lo que dijo Yura sobre la peliazul y por su reacción a sus palabras. No pudieron preguntarle a la peli corta ya que ésta se había retirado. Los ojos de todos se pasaron en Kanae que estaba escogiendo una bebida sin gas ni alcohol. Cuando la observada se disponía a salir de allí...

— Espera Kanae... ¿qué quiso decir Yura con lo de mi hermana? — cuestionó Nabiki.

— Menos averigua Dios y perdona. — contestó Kanae fría y sin mirarla. Dándole la espalda. — Si quieres saber... puede que cuando vayamos a rescatar a tu hermana, tal vez veas algo de lo que dijo Yura. — fue lo único que dijo la peli negra antes de irse y dejar a los demás pensativos de lo que oyeron, aunque fuese un poco eso los intrigaba.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

En una habitación de cuatro metros de largo y ancho, paredes de un color blanco pero ya gastado, viejo. En algunas partes se notaba marcas de arañazos y en algunas de ellas se distinguían trozos de uñas de ser humano incrustada en la pared; otras eran manchas de palmas de manos ensangrentadas, como si hubiesen querido trepar el muro hasta llegar a una pequeña ventana que se encontraba en el techo donde los rayos del sol entraba para iluminar ese pequeño cuarto con olor a orín y a sangre podrida.

El piso de azulejos blanco o eso era cuando estaba limpio ya que éste estaba siendo cubierto por un gran manto de sangre, el cual, provenía de una camilla de acero larga. Ésta se encontraba el centro del lugar. El cuerpo de un hombre apuesto yacía sin pulso. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos como mirando con odio a algo o a alguien. su cabello marrón claro estaba húmedo por su propia sangre que había salido de la nariz y por la boca. Ese bello rostro se reflejaba dolor, signo de que el pobre hombre había tenido una muerte lenta y tortuosa.

El cuerpo había sido abierto con algo sumamente filoso; el torso tenía un corte con forma de Y. Empezaba desde el pecho y finalizaba en el bajo vientre. Sus costillas estaban expuestas las habían levantado y extraído todos los órganos. Las muñecas y tobillos del difunto estaban atadas con unas fuertes correas y el hombre en su desesperación por liberarse solo consiguió que los amarres se le metiera en la carne. Al lado de la camilla había una pequeña mesa donde tenía una amoladora, bisturí, una tijera y un serrucho. Estas herramientas estaban cubiertas de sangre, excepto el serrucho. Esto comprobaba que los órganos habían sido removidos cuando el joven aún estaba con vida.

La puerta de acero color gris y algo herrumbrada se abre dejando paso a un sujeto de 2 metros de alto, de contextura física muy robusta; el tipo llevaba una máscara negra de cuero donde solo podía notarse sus ojos negros fríos y su boca semi gruesa vestía una remera negra ajustada, pantalón del mismo color y unas botas militares oscura.

En su hombro cargaba a una joven que fue despertando de apoco por el olor nauseabundo que provenía del lugar. De a poco comenzó a ver las marcas de las paredes. Comenzó a desesperarse, sus pulsaciones y su respiración aumentaba cada vez más. Presa del pánico y del miedo empezó a forcejear siendo algo inútil, el desgraciado que la tenía no la iba a soltar.

— ¡Déjame!... ¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor! — su voz se quebraba de apoco, sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

El tipo no dijo nada ni siquiera se quejo cuando la bella y atemorizada joven lo pateó en su pecho y golpeaba con sus débiles manos la dura espalda. La joven sintió que esa mole de masa muscular se detuvo frente de algo. Vio en el suelo una gran cantidad de sangre. Movió sus piernas y con su pie sintió tocar algo duro. El grandote sujeto la bajó dejando que ella viera lo que había tocado.

El corazón de la mujer se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron y las lágrimas caían en cantidad. Su boca se abrió como queriendo decir algo pero las palabras no salían. Sintió su cuerpo paralizado del horror al mirar el cuerpo de esa persona que amaba con toda su alma, sin vida.

El verdugo con una risa divertida, burlona y siniestra fue soltando las correas que habían contenido al hermoso hombre. Sin ninguna delicadeza el enmascarado arrojó el cadáver a los pies de la bella y Shockeada joven, que cayó de rodillas acariciando entre lágrimas el rostro de esa persona que para ella era la más importante, su gran amor.

— To... ¡Tofuuu!... mi amor... ¡noooo!... — su voz quebrada y ahogada salió casi audible al ver a su esposo, al hombre de su vida, muerto.

Si, el cadáver era el del galeno y la que abrazaba ese cuerpo o lo que quedaba de él era una desconsolada Kasumi Tendo. Su llanto se mezclaba con la risa del tipo que le arrebato su amor y que ahora disfrutaba ver el sufrimiento de la hermosa mujer que besaba y abrazaba los restos de su esposo.

— No te preocupes, me encargaré de que se reúnan en el otro mundo. Ja ja ja ja... — habló muy jocoso el sádico sujeto que tomó a Kasumi del cabello con gran rudeza y la arrastró hasta la mesa ensangrentada, donde había estado Tofu. El verdugo amarró a la temporizada joven que luchaba en vano y que a él solo sentía que le hacía cosquilla con sus golpes. Un codazo de su parte de lleno en la cara de la joven la dejo casi inconsistente. Kasumi sintió que la sangre resbalaba por su nariz rota. Notó como el rudo y despreciable sujeto separaba sus piernas y ataba sus tobillos con fuerza bruta. Kasumi botaba sangre por la boca. El respirar se le empezaba a dificultar, con su nariz fracturada solo le quedaba tomar oxígeno por la boca.

El despiadado del verdugo tomó una tijera y comenzó a cortar el vestido blanco el cual se había manchado con sangre, cortó también la ropa interior de la joven, exponiendo su desnudo cuerpo. Kasumi no paraba de llorar al ver el cuerpo de Tofu en el suelo y pensaba que ese tipo, el cual, se divertía al verla sufrir de dolor y de miedo, iba a violarla. Entre gritos de súplica pedía ser liberada, que no le hiciera daño pero solo recibió un pellizco fuerte y rudo en el pezón. El grito de Kasumi no salió de la habitación, nadie podía oírla, nadie podía ayudarla.

— Me ordenaron que les diese a tu esposo y a ti una hermosa agonizante muerte... Él... — observando al difunto galeno.- ya la sintió y yo la disfrute, ahora es tu turno linda, excítame con tu agonía — habló divertido —... y no te gastes en pedir ayuda, nadie vendrá. No te preocupes enviaremos las partes de tu cuerpo con tu familia — riéndose de manera desquiciada y tomando de la pequeña mesa un bisturí... — tu madre y la puta de tu hermana, Akane tienen la culpa de esto...

— ¡Aaaaah! — liberó el doloroso grito con gran fuerza al sentir como el bisturí se enterraba en su pecho derecho cortándolo de manera lenta y tortuosa. El dolor era inmenso, horrible. La sangre salía como cascada, sintió como el desgraciado tironeaba del pecho haciendo más insoportable el dolor. El pedazo de piel que unía a la mama del cuerpo se corto al ser arrancado de un tirón brutal. La mayor de las Tendo grito a todo pulmón y sus cuerdas vocales amenazaban con destrozarse. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que aun seguía saliendo de la fracturada nariz. Su torturador arrojó el pecho a la pared como si fuera basura.

— Vamos hermosa esto recién comienza. — dijo el malnacido sujeto que solo disfrutaba en torturarla. Fue así que comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el otro pecho de Kasumi que solo pedía ser liberada de esa larga agonía. Los gritos y llanto de la joven aumentaban.

El latir de un corazón se oía en esa horrible habitación, al igual que una respiración muy acelerada...

— ¡Akaneeeeee!

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

La peliazul aun dormida podía oír su nombre y al mismo tiempo sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, por instinto y con gran precisión sacó un cuchillo cazador de montaña de su bota derecha, derribando a esa persona al suelo muy decidida a cortarle. Se despertó por completo al sentir que su mano, la cual sostenía el cuchillo, era detenida por una mano grande, fuerte y calidad. Parpadeo como si saliese de algún trance encontrándose así misma agitada sobre un Bankotsu que le gritaba muy molesto:

— ¡LOCA! ¡Casi me cortas el cuello! — Vociferó el mercenario muy colérico con la joven, a la cual le comenzaba a volver el brillo a sus ojos chocolates. — ¡¿Me querías cortar el cuello?!

— ¡No boludo! Te quiso hacer una sonrisa como la del Guasón solo que le apuntó mal — comentó sarcástico y divertido Mukotsu.

Akane sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella, estaba dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Dejó caer el arma que tenía en su mano. Su abundante flequillo cubrió sus ojos... tomó aire para tratar de recordar lo que había sucedido, su mente era un caos al igual que su corazón, el cual no dejaba de latir tan aceleradamente. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con ahogarla pero eligió tragarse ese nudo.

—Mukotsu... — dijo amenazando a su hermano — cierra la boca o te pateare tanto el culo que no podrás sentarte por unos cuantos días. — amenazó. Sintió que Akane se estaba levantando pero Bankotsu no soltó su mano.

— ¿Me podrías devolver mi mano, por favor? — habló la peliazul con sus ojos aún ocultos. Su voz fue tranquila pero seria.

Todos estaban sorprendidos en especial los que conocían muy bien a la peliazul, ya que ella al oír los insultos hubiese respondido, pero lo que más les sorprendió a todos fue ver los brillantes ojos y alegres de la joven Tendo en opacos, fríos y con el rostro de una Akane que la mayoría no habían conocido o visto hasta ese momento, en ese bello rostro estaba grabado la muerte, en esa expresión que aunque fue por unos segundos, ese rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento de compasión u odio, era como una máquina sin sentimientos.

— ¡¿Piensas que me vas a dejar así?! ¿Cuándo estuviste a punto de matarme! ¡LOCA! — vociferó el ojiazul que miraba a la joven que la tenía encima suyo, pero a la que no le podía ver los ojos, sólo observaba que la peliazul estaba pálida y con la respiración acelerada como si hubiese corrido una maratón. — Akane. ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Bankotsu. Los días que había convivido con ella, en ningún momento la vio comportarse de esa forma. Fue entonces que se percató que la mano de la joven estaba muy fría, como si estuviese muerta.

— Lo siento — habló Akane con una voz muy fina que apenas se podía oír pero Bankotsu la escuchó muy claro. — Lamentó haberte atacado. — Con voz firme... — Pero no vuelvas a despertarme en estas situaciones, es peligroso. — mirando al mercenario y luego a los demás. — Esto también va para ustedes, no lo hagan. — se soltó de la mano de Bankotsu y mirándolo casi indiferente... — y la única loca pareces tú. Gritas como si te la metieran por detrás — dejo a un ojiazul que la estaba matando con la mirada y a los hermanos de esté descostillándose de la risa por lo que dijo la peliazul. Akane se dirigió al baño donde se remojo la cara con agua fría. Se miro en el espejo y unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender de sus ojos mezclándose con el agua.

Las imágenes de lo que había soñado la atormentaba pero de lo que también temía era hacerle daño a sus amigos. Le daba miedo perder el control de sí misma.

— Madre desde donde estés cuida de Kasumi y Tofu. Que solo allá sido una pesadilla. — pensaba y pedía en voz alta.

Después de 10 minutos, ya más tranquila salió del baño encontrándose con todos que la estaban esperando en la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto la peliazul.

—Akane ¿qué es lo que tienes planeado para rescatar a Kasumi y Tofu? — pregunto Mousse.

— Te desperté para que nos dijeras eso. ¿Al menos sabes donde los tienen? — cuestionó Bankotsu cruzado de brazos.

—No. No lo sé— respondió con sinceridad. Dejando sorprendidos a todos, pero antes de que le dijeran algo... — Cuando me enteré que los habían atrapado llamé a un amigo que vive en Rusia. Antes de que saliéramos de casa él me llamó y me contó que lo invitaron a una subasta que se realizará en Moscú... Habrá mucha gente y muy bien armada.

— ¿Una subasta? — repitió Nabiki con una mano en su pecho.

—Cuando él me dijo de la subasta pensé en ti. — dijo Akane tocando el hombro a su hermana. — sé que esto es peligroso y que te estoy poniendo en peligro, pero no hay mejor persona para los negocios que tú Nabiki.

—Eso explica el cambio de dejarme venir a último momento. — dijo la castaña.

—No te preocupes que no estarás sola. — Habló Akane para luego mirar a los demás —Mousse. Bankotsu. Quiero que ustedes también se suman a la subasta ya que ambos saben negociar.

—Bueno en eso tienes razón, supongo. — dijo Mousse.

— Eso me suena a aburrimiento. — protestó el mercenario ya que él quería pelear.

— Ya sé que tú solo quieres patear traseros, pero tendrás que ser paciente ya que es muy probable de que tengas oportunidad de hacerlo. —- dijo la peliazul dándole una pequeña sonrisa al ver el puchero que hacía el ojiazul al protestar.

— ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? — pregunto Renkotsu.

— Suikotsu escoltara a Mousse. Ginkotsu estará con Bankotsu. Y Renkotsu, tú cuidarás a Nabiki — dijo con gran seriedad al hombre del turbante que no hizo ninguna protesta, al igual que los demás. — Yura te quedaras en casa de mi amigo, estarás protegida por su gente. Desde tu computadora nos mantendrás a todos conectados — La peli corta asintió. — Mouko-san, necesitaré que te infiltres y que me des la localización del desgraciado. — Akane confiaba en su amiga, a quien le enseñó el manejo de armas y pelear, sabía que la joven no era imprudente y sabía engañar a las personas muy bien.

— ¿Y qué haremos nosotros? — pregunto Mukotsu apuntando a su hermano Kyokotsu y a él.

— Ustedes estarán conmigo. — dijo divertida al ver la gran sonrisa de los dos muchachos.

— ¿Te sumarás a la subasta? — cuestionó Bankotsu cruzándose de brazos.

— Tal ves... por ahora nos quedaremos así. Una vez que lleguemos a Rusia veremos si aremos cambios o no... Ah, otra cosa más, todos, pero todos... bueno… menos Yura, claro. El resto cambiaremos de imagen. No quiero que los reconozcan, tal vez ya nos tienen en la mira. — todos estaban atentos y pensativos más que nada con lo último que la peliazul dijo. Bankotsu sabía que por parte de ellos, al ser mercenarios se habían ganado un buen número de enemigos, entre ellos la policía. — Es mejor que descansen — fue lo último que habló antes de retirarse con dirección a la cocina.

Algunos se fueron a dormir, otros se quedaron en la sala a limpiar y ordenar sus armas para tener todo listo para una vez que aterrizaran. El ojiazul después de un momento de perderse en sus pensamientos empezó a buscar a Akane. Había algo que le inquietaba, le preocupaba aunque no lo admitía por orgullo pero quería saber qué fue lo que llevo a la peliazul reaccionar de ese modo. ¿Qué fue esa expresión fría en su rostro? Quería saber e iba a averiguarlo.

Encontró a la pequeña peliazul en la cocina, tomando un vaso de cerveza y jugando con sus dedos con un sándwich. Ella estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa con la mirada perdida en la nada. Una mirada triste que comenzaba a humedecerse. Akane se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Bankotsu se sentó a su lado.

— ¿En qué piensas? — preguntó el ojiazul mirando con detenimiento el rostro de la joven que recién estaba volviendo a la realidad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Akane creyendo que tal vez el joven tenía alguna duda con el plan del rescate.

— Quiero saber qué fue lo que te hizo reaccionar así de violenta, fría... Tu mano estaba helada. Tus ojos opacos, sin brillo como si no tuviesen vida y ahora te encuentro con la mirada triste — habló algo preocupado pero trató de que la peliazul no lo notara. Aunque eso fue imposible, él fue muy evidente.

— Reaccione así por una pesadilla que tuve eso es lo que pasó. — dándole un trago a su vaso de cerveza y posó sus ojos en los azules del mercenario.

—Debió ser una pesadilla muy fuerte para que te pusieras así. Porque cuando Joshua te despierta jamás reaccionas de ese modo —habló el moreno al recordar las veces que por las mañanas veía al pequeño de rizos de oro entrar a la habitación de la chica para despertarla con abrazos y besos, ella correspondía al afecto cariñoso del niño sin ningún problema.

— Lo sentí muy real y de solo pensar que podría estar pasando, me... me da... miedo, rabia, impotencia. — con el rostro serio. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y a enrojecer del coraje. Un gran nudo se le volvía a formar en la garganta.

— ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? — pregunto intrigado por el estado en que la peliazul se había puesto.

Akane vio en el rostro de Bankotsu interés y una preocupación sincera. — En una habitación... estaba Tofu... muerto. Le habían arrancado sus órganos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos — unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas comenzado a recordar las imágenes de ese sueño. — luego un sujeto entró con Kasumi en su hombro mostrándole el cuerpo de su esposo. — Akane cerró los ojos al revivir, al oír los gritos desgarradores de su hermana — el desgraciado la colocó en una camilla y... y comenzó a torturarla con un bisturí. — se le entre corto la voz y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en la cocina.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que ese sueño se haga realidad? — comentó Bankotsu acercándose a la joven, la cual depósito su frente contra una pared.

— Aun no se con certeza, si el que los tiene es Onigumo... pero si es él... — las lágrimas salían con gran libertad. Su llanto la estaba ahogando por el temor. — No quiero ni pensarlo... todo esto es mi culpa... si no hubiera regresado a Japón ellos estarían a salvo. — cerraba sus puños con fuerza dominada por la incertidumbre y por la culpa.

Bankotsu que oía y veía la espalda de la peliazul, le dio vuelta para mirarla a la cara, a los ojos pero se encontró con unos ojos marrones tristes y llorosos. Un bello rostro bañado por el lamento y el dolor. Verla en ese estado, tan frágil, tan vulnerable lo hacía sentir como si su corazón fuera aprisionado, algo que con solo mirarla en esas condiciones le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Él con sus manos limpiaba las lágrimas de la peliazul con suaves caricias. Akane lo miraba con gran asombro, el ojiazul tenía el rostro serio, la veía de una manera que jamás la había mirado. Su mirada era dulce, tierna y preocupada. El corazón de Akane latía muy acelerado. Ella sentía la calidez de las manos del mercenario en cada caricia. Bankotsu recorría con la mirada detenidamente esos hermosos ojos chocolates que lo miraban con tristeza. Se encargó de secar cada lágrima que había caído, por donde habían recorrido. Delineo de manera meticulosa con su pulgar los labios de la joven y en un gran impulso de necesidad, su boca se acercaba cada vez más a los labios de ella, era como si esa boca tentadora tuviese un imán. Sus labios se unieron en un beso que detuvo el tiempo. Él llevó su mano a la cintura de la pequeña peliazul mientras que la otra la dejó para sentir la suavidad de su rostro, acariciando su mejilla y su sedoso cabello azulado.

_**POV. BANKOTSU:**_

No puedo ver la así. ¿No sé qué demonios me pasa! Siempre vi a muchas mujeres llora y jamás me conmovieron, pero con ella, verla así tan desprotegida, triste. Me duele en el alma. Comencé a quitar las lágrimas. Sus mejillas son tan tersas. Siento la gran necesidad de protegerla. Se ve tan hermosa, frágil... sus labios... esa boca tan pecaminosa, que piden ser basados, son tan irresistibles. Las ganas de besarla son inmensas que no me resisto. Siento como si fuese atraído a una fuerza de gravedad para perderme en el sabor de sus labios.

_**FIN POV. BANKOTSU.**_

Akane sentía la tibieza de los labios del mercenario sobre los suyos. Éste beso lo sintió distinto a los demás que él le daba. Este beso era tierno, cálido, reconfortable, el cual correspondió gustosa. Sentía como si con sus labios la acariciara. El beso era tranquilo, suave. Sentían el aliento de cada uno. Él le transmitía tranquilidad y seguridad. De a poco el beso se fue aminorando por la falta de aire. Con una gran dulzura que Akane jamás había notado que un hombre le transmitiese. Sintió un beso en la frente y unos fuertes brazos que la dejaron con la guardia baja por un momento, pero se permitió reconfortar y calmarse. Ese abrazo lo estaba consiguiendo. Sintió el aroma de la colonia que desprendía la camisa celeste que vestía el ojiazul. Cerró sus ojos dejándose perder, saborear ese momento.

Ambos se sentían bien. Bankotsu se perdía en el aroma a flores que liberaba el cabello de Akane, notando como su cintura era envuelta por los brazos de la joven. Las palabras sobraban. El momento fue eterno, largo, bueno eso si alguien los hubiese visto, pero para ellos fue como si el mundo, el tiempo se hubiese detenido sólo para ellos.

En otro avión con el mismo destino que nuestros amigos, un gran grupo de agentes se acercaban a lo que sería una misión peligrosa. Entre ellos se encontraba un atractivo joven de 26 años, que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y de mal humor por tener que dejar algo pendiente pero alguien lo sacó de su reflexión:

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? — cuestionó un joven de unos 26 años de cabello corto color café. Anteojos que le daban un aire intelectual pero muy sexy a la vez dejando ver un par de ojos marrones claros. Vestía un traje azul marino, camisa roja y zapatos negros. Se recargo con su antebrazo sobre el asiento de adelante donde se encontraba su compañero al que le extendió un vaso de Whisky en las rocas.

— Es la que tengo desde que nací. — contestó molesto sin ganas de aguantar a su compañero. Él vestía un vaquero celeste, una remera negra, unos tenis y una gorra oscura que ocultaba su mirada marrón oscura, la cual estaba dirigida a la ventanilla que le mostraba las nubes y el hermoso paisaje de las montañas cubiertas de nieve. — Parece que estamos llegando.

— Si. Toma hará que te calmes. — extendiéndole de nuevo el vaso con la bebida la cual fue aceptada. — ¿Aun no la encontraste no es así? — se atrevió a preguntar aún sabiendo que recibiría una mirada fulminante de parte de su amigo y compañero. — Vamos Ren no te desanimes la encontrarás... tal vez sin buscarla la encuentres. Cuando yo pierdo algo por más que lo busque no lo hallo y lo encuentro sin buscarlo. — comentó divertido dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro de Ren.

— Yashiro ella no es un objeto, es un ser humano. Una mujer... muy escurridiza. — comentó lo último en un susurro pero su compañero lo oyó lo cual le causó mucha gracia.

— La chica sí que te trae loco. — dijo con mirada picarona. — No me digas que mi amigo Ren Tsuruga se ha enamorado. — habló muy divertido pero con los ojitos que le brillaban como una fan girl.

— Yo no estoy enamorado de esa niña... solo quiero saber quién es verdad. Ya te dije que fue muy extraña su aparición ese día del asalto... sin mencionar que redujo a la mayoría de los delincuentes... y parece que el dueño del negocio y sus empleados la protegen porque aunque dijeron que no la conocen se que están mintiendo. — comentó con gran frustración por sus fallidos intentos en encontrar a la peliazul que desde que la vio no había podido quitársela de la cabeza. —...y no digas que me la voy a encontrar así de la nada. Ni que me la valla a topar en Rusia o en la fiesta de la subasta. — habló molesto porque de solo pensar que la joven ladrona de sus pensamientos pudiese estar metida en ese lugar, donde abundan desgraciados que les encantan maltratar, abusar de las mujeres, de solo pensar que esos tipos le pudiesen poner una mano encima a esa chica la sangre se le hervía de pura rabia. — prefiero encontrármela en otra parte y no en ese maldito lugar de la subasta.

—En eso tienes razón las posibilidades de encontrarla allí sería una en un millón. Es algo imposible de que ocurra. — comentó riéndose para lograr distraer y animar a su amiga pero un pensamiento le quitó la sonrisa. — ¿Ren, crees que esta vez atrapemos a Onigumo Takeda y a su hijo? — pregunto Yashiro mirando a su amigo.

— Eso es lo que más deseo y no solo a ellos también a Naraku, ese maldito desgraciado tampoco se va a salvar. Ese trío son unos desgraciados. Asesinos que deben ser detenidos a como dé lugar. — hablaba serio el morocho y muy decidido de alcanzar su gran objetivo, la cual se había propuesto alcanzarla para terminar con los crímenes del Dragón negro. Los cuales habían cometidos en muchos países. Ren desde que entró al FBI se obsesionó con atraparlos pero muchas veces estuvo en la cuerda floja a punto de perder su puesto en el departamento del FBI a causa del poder que tiene Takeda sobre la ley, cada vez era más intocable. Fue cuando se enteró de los políticos, jueces, abogados, policías, etc. Que eran comprados o amenazados con tal de que él no sea detenido. Ren es una persona que odia las injusticias. Pero le enfurecía más el saber que los desgraciados de Onigumo y su hijo estaban sueltos felices de la vida destruyendo a incontables familias en todo el mundo. Matando a personas inocentes, sin interesarles la edad o sexo. — quiero atrapar a esos malnacidos y darme el gusto de verlos pudrirse de tras de rejas.

— Por cierto. ¿Crees que la misteriosa chica, la que destruyó bases de Takeda en algunos países, aparezca en la subasta? — pregunto entusiasmado Yashiro.

— No lo sé, aunque si se presenta quisiera saber cuáles son sus motivos que tiene en contra de Takeda — habló interesado en conocer en persona a la causante de las pérdidas en las finanzas de la organización Dragón negro ya que desde que apareció la misteriosa mujer, el cártel había tenido mucha pérdidas de dinero, sin mencionar la "mercancía" pérdida . Las personas que fueron liberadas por la mujer misteriosa, la cual, siempre llevaba un antifaz negro, cabello oscuro largo y un conjunto enterizo negro como la noche. Ella liberó a esas personas las cuales ahora deben estar muy bien escondidas tratando de volver a vivir. — solo espero terminar con esto pronto. Quiero regresar a Japón.

— Tu gran interés en encontrar a tu damisela escurridiza me esta dando ganas de conocerla- habló mirando con picardía y mirando a su amigo de reojo. — dime Ren ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Es linda. Baja, alta. Flaca, gorda?

—Es hermosa de pies a cabeza con una cintura pequeña, es baja de estatura... es una pequeña con unos ojos marrones brillantes, alegres y unos lab... — relataba Ren con una gran sonrisa con la mirada perdida en la ventana recordando a esa pequeña peliazul pero se percató de lo que estaba a punto de decir y sintió la mirada de expectación que tenía su compañero sobre él. Pero antes de decir algo, la azafata lo salvo interrumpiéndolo.

—Disculpen señores pasajeros pero estamos llegando a destino. Por favor permanezcan en sus asientos y abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad. — todos los pasajeros obedecieron.

Ren pensaba en sí tendría la suerte de atrapar al cabecilla de la organización Dragón negro, ya que desde que entró al FBI había juntado pruebas suficientes pero sus superiores anteriores se lo impidieron cada vez que estaba a punto de atraparlos, pero ahora con su nuevo jefe al mando el cual parece ser una persona que también esta a favor de la justicia, lo cual le daba una esperanza y confianza para atrapar a los mal vivientes aún sabiendo que en esta misión por querer atraparlos podía llegar a perder la vida. Pero es Tsuruga Ren alguien que no le gusta darse por vencido y más ahora que se empecinó en encontrar a cierta muchacha que con solo verla una vez no podía quitársela de la cabeza, ni él sabía el por qué de tanto interés en encontrarla. Qué era lo que le pasaba con ella. Pero esa peliazul lo cautivo. Pero por ahora solo debía concentrarse en lo primordial, atrapar a Onigumo Takeda, su hijo Reino Takeda y a Naraku Fukushima.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Luego de unas horas de vuelo Akane y sus amigos pasaron a retirar sus equipajes, pero tuvieron problemas ya que en el momento de las revisación el personal encontró las armas que el grupo tenía. La peliazul no tuvo más remedio que hablar con el jefe de seguridad del aeropuerto sorprendiendo a sus amigos del buen manejo que ella tenía en el idioma ruso.

Después de 20 minutos de hablar con el hombre y dejarlo blanco como un papel y temblando, el jefe de seguridad dio la orden de que entregaran el equipaje del grupo incluyendo las armas. El personal del aeropuerto y los chicos no entendían nada, se preguntaban que le había dicho la joven al hombre que hasta los despidió con una sonrisa y Akane se encontraba tranquila.

En la salida la peliazul diviso dos rostros conocidos, una joven de unos 20 años, rubia de pelo largo hasta por debajo de la cola, con bucles. Ojos verdes haciendo resaltar su bello y perfecto rostro de piel blanca. Labios carnosos de una figura envidiable cubierto por un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta por debajo de sus glúteos marcando sus abultados pechos y su buen trasero junto con unas botas que le llegaban hasta por sobre las rodillas. La joven parecía un ángel mientras que el tipo que se encontraba a su lado parecía un demonio, un asesino en serie. Desprendía un aura el cual intimidaba a cualquiera. Las personas lo miraban con miedo y evitaban pasar por al lado de él. Éste era de 1,85 de altura, cuerpo robusto como un jugador de rugby; cabeza rapada dejando ver su tatuaje con forma de una cruz la cual era envuelta por una serpiente y en el cuello tenía otro tatuaje de una calavera que era atravesada por una espada. El sujeto vestía unos vaqueros negro, botas del mismo color y una remera azul con una campera de cuero marrón.

— Esa mamacita esta para partirla en cuatro. — comentó el baboso de Bankotsu al ver a la hermosa rubia que se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa.

— No me molestaría pasar unas cuantas horas con ella — dijo Mousse que le hizo una radiografía completa a la joven, al igual que los demás muchachos que se les caía la baba con solo verla.

—¡ Akane! — Habló la rubia abrazando a la peliazul — ¡te extrañé mucho!

— Anuva — habló feliz correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica. — Estas hermosa, si que has crecido. — comentó rompiendo el abrazo.

Los demás vieron que el sujeto de tatuajes se acercaba con aire intimidante, pero se sorpresa fue ver como la peliazul se lanzó sobre el tipo en un gran abrazo depositando un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el extraño sujeto se ponga rojo como tomate y correspondiendo al abrazo con una sonrisa cálida.

— "Destructor". Tú sí que no has cambiado, grandote y lindo como osito de peluche. — decía feliz Akane como si fuera una niña mirando los ojos plateados de "destructor".

Los demás pensaban que la peliazul estaba loca en comparar un oso de peluche con ese tipo que desprendía un aire de asesino, que había logrado escaparse de la cárcel. Y para colmo como ella lo llamaba " destructor" era un apodo que dejaba mucho que desear.

— Akane me da gusto verte de nuevo — dijo el "destructor" dejándola con cuidado a la peliazul en el suelo y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. — el jefe se disculpa por no haber podido venir. — Habló con gran seriedad — tuvo una reunión. Pero los espera en su casa.

— Entiendo. No hay problema. Por ahora quiero llegar lo antes posible con él, quiero saber si hay noticias nuevas. — refiriéndose a la subasta.

Presentó a Anuva y a destructor a los chicos. Los muchachos no les quitaban la vista de encima a la rubia que se percató de las miradas devoradoras de los hombres, pero más que sentirse apenada se sentía muy alargada y fijo sus ojos en dos de los chicos que le habían parecido muy interesantes y muy atractivos.

— ¿Dime hermosa no te gustaría ir a comer, tú y yo solos cuando todo esto termine? — pregunto Bankotsu a la joven en modo seductor ofreciéndole el brazo mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento.

— Cuando gustes podemos ir los dos solos en mi avión privado a conocer hermosos lugares. — dijo Mousse ofreciéndole también su brazo y hablando de forma atractiva que sonrojaría a cualquier mujer.

La chica sintiendose aun más atraída por los dos bombones que tenía de cada lado, acepto los brazos de ambos con gran gusto.

— Cuando quieran muchachos. Sería un placer salir a divertirse con dos hombres tan apuestos y simpáticos. — era lo que decía, pero también se imaginaba escenas de un trío con ambos. Una fantasía que quería hacerla realidad ¿y porque no con esos dos bombones?

— No puedo creer lo pajeros que son estos tipos — habló molesta Nabiki creyendo que el ojiazul estaba interesado en su hermanita, pero no, él estaba coqueteando con esa chica, se había equivocado porque éste era muy mujeriego y lo estaba comprobando. Miró a la peliazul que hablaba muy sosegadamente con el sujeto llamado "Destructor" en su idioma (ruso).

— Son hombres ¿qué esperabas? Ni bien ven unas tetas del tamaño de unos melones y un trasero como se gasta esa tipa, babosean como perros alzados— comentó Yura teniendo el mismo humor que la castaña porque, pensó que Mousse era un hombre distinto — _"Resultó ser un mujeriego como los demás"_— pensaba desilusionada.

— No sé de que se sorprenden. Ellos piensan con la cabeza de abajo. Y la tal Anuva esta muy cómoda con los dos. — dijo indiferente Kanae.

— Vaya las mujeres sí que son venenosas cuando se juntan a hablar mal de los hombres — comentó muy divertido Renkotsu.

— Y son muy envidiosas — dijo Kyokotsu burlándose de las chicas, pero su sonrisa se borró al recibir unas miradas asesinas de parte de las tres mujeres.

Llegando al estacionamiento se subieron a una gran combi blanca con vidrios polarizados y a prueba de balas. La rubia se dispuso a conducir. En el camino una pregunta llamó la atención de todos.

— ¿Akane, cuándo aprendiste a hablar en ruso? — preguntó Kanae mirando a su amiga.

— Happosai me entrenó aquí... hace como dos años y medio— contesto la peliazul pensativa recordando su llegada a ese país.

— ¿Fue cuando te ausente por 6 meses? — cuestionó la pelicorta.

— Si, fue en ese tiempo. Una semana de haber llegado aquí, conocí a "destructor"... y al jefe — mencionó a éste último con algo de tristeza al recordarlo. Sintió una mano algo pesada acariciar su cabello cuando alzó la vista se encontró con destructor dibujando una media sonrisa algo poco común en alguien tan serio.

— Él se debe de sentir muy orgulloso por como su hijo saca adelante el negocio familiar en su lugar y también debe estar muy feliz de que tú hayas vuelto... aunque se pondría mucho más feliz si te quedas definitivamente — comentó el grandulón divertido.

— ¿jefe? ... phf hablan como si se tratara de un mafioso. — dijo burlón Bankotsu tanto él como el resto se sorprendieron ya que la peliazul no lo contradecía.

— Akane... ¿A quién le pediste ayuda? — Pregunto Nabiki.

—No se preocupen ellos no les harán daño... su anterior jefe fue un gran amigo mío. A quién quise mucho... aunque ya no esté en este mundo. Su hijo, el que esta a cargo de todo, es otro amigo. Es el q nos esta ayudando para rescatar a Kasumi y Tofu.

— Eso no contesta a la pregunta que te hizo tu hermana — habló Kanae sería. Presentía que la peliazul les estaba ocultando cosas, algo importante.

Akane suspiro resignada. No le quedó más remedio que decir la verdad.

— ¿Algunos han oído hablar de la Organización *La Bratva*? —mirando a sus amigos.

Casi todos no tenían idea de lo que la peliazul preguntaba pero...

— Por favor Akane, dime que tu amigo no tiene nada que ver con *La Bratva*... dime que no pediste ayuda a esos tipos... — suplicaba atemorizada Yura a su amiga, la cual negó muy seria y sin quitarle la mirada...

— No voy a mentir... Él es el líder ya que su padre falleció hace un año — contestó con toda franqueza.

— ¿¡Tú estás loca?! ¿¡No te alcanza que el Dragón negro este detrás de ti que ahora te involucras con estos que son igual de peligrosos?! — protestó molesta Yura con su amiga.

— Ellos no son como esos desgraciados — dijo tranquila acomodándose en su asiento ya que confiaba en su amigo y su gente. — sino mira a este osito divino que nos fue a buscar junto con Anuva — decía abrazando con total confianza al grandulón que otra vez se había puesto colorado por el abrazo de la joven, pero él mantenía su rostro serio.

— ¿Nos pueden decir de qué rayos están hablando? — interrumpió Kanae fastidiada con sus amigas.

Akane iba a hablar pero Yura fue más rápida.

—Resulta que nuestra queridísima amiga, fue a pedir ayuda a la mafia rusa — habló con sarcasmo el cual prosiguió — Pero ésta no es cualquier mafia, nooo... es nada más ni nada menos que *La Bratva* — todos miraban a Yura que estaba muy molesta y Akane que no decía nada. Pero volvieron a fijar su atención a la peli corta — es la organización más poderosa del mundo junto con el "Dragón negro"— Yura miraba a la peliazul por la decisión que había tomado — cuando trabajaba para la policía supe de esta organización y cuáles son sus negocios. — comentaba la peli corta.

— ¿Akane lo que dice Yura es verdad? — pregunto Kanae observando a su amiga la cual asintió. — Demonios.

—Ella fue guarda-espalda del señor Fredek quien era el líder de *La Bratva*. Tal vez no crean lo que les voy a decir ya que nos formamos una reputación a través de lo que hacíamos por años. Hemos asesinado a un sin fin de inocentes y destruido a familias enteras para logra nuestros cometidos. Pero después de conocer a Akane la mayoría cambiamos. El señor Fredek decidió dejar el tráfico de drogas y otros trabajos a lo que nos dedicábamos. Él comenzó a hacer negocios de intercambios, mujeres por armas. El jefe dijo que si podíamos reivindicarnos, rescatar a mujeres de la esclavitud sexual sería una forma de hacerlo. — decía Destructor. — a algunos miembros no les gustaba como la organización estaba cambiando de rumbo por lo que se fueron a otros cartel. La mayoría se unieron al Dragón negro... el mes pasado se cumplió un año del fallecimiento del señor Fredek, ahora su hijo se encarga de todo. Se ha ganado el respeto y el cariño de todos los ciudadanos pero también son muchos los que lo quieren ver muerto.

—La muerte del señor Fredek... ¿a él lo asesinaron? Lo de que murió por problemas del corazón fue mentira ¿no? — pregunto Akane interesada ya que tenía sospechas de que la muerte de alguien a quien ella respetaba y quería, estuviese basada en una enfermedad. Él era un hombre muy sano, por lo que la peliazul recordaba. Cuando ella se enteró de que el hombre que había sido amable, respetuoso y alegre con ella, que esa persona había muerto por un paro cardíaco, eso era algo que no entendía. Que no creía.

— Lo que se dijo de su muerte, que murió por un problema del corazón... fueron mentiras. Eso es algo que el joven dijo que difundiéramos por el enemigo... el joven y yo estuvimos allí el día del atentado... — habló "Destructor" su exposición era sería, fría pero en sus ojos expresaban dolor, impotencia y odio al recordar lo sucedido. — el señor iba a inaugurar un hogar para niños y familias desamparadas, con escuela y cursos de formación profesional. Un día antes de la inauguración fuimos a llevar unos muebles ya que era lo último que faltaba... Él se encontraba muy contento- mirando a la peliazul — te esperaba con ansias para mostrarte su proyecto que el lo había realizado, dejó casi todo lo malo, con lo único que seguía era con el tráfico de armas y extorsiones a políticos y empresarios millonarios... Cuando nos dispusimos a regresar el joven subió a su moto, el señor a su auto y yo en una camioneta donde habíamos llevado los muebles. Cuando el señor Fredek encendió el motor del auto, éste explotó al instante. El joven quiso sacar a su padre pero tuve que detenerlo ya que el vehículo estaba rodeado de fuego y no había nada que hacer.

— ¿Supieron quien fue? — preguntó la peliazul refiriéndose al atentado, pero solo vio negar al hombre que sr encontraba molesto.

— Hasta el día de hoy que no sabemos quien fue... pero que no te quepa duda que quien fue lo va a pagar muy caro — sentenció Destructor.

Todos guardaron silencio escuchando detenidamente el relato hasta que la rubia habló.

— ¡Ya llegamos! — dijo alegre Anuva bajando de la vehículo. Los chicos fueron bajando de a uno, encontrándose con un gran número de hombres con miradas penetrantes, asesinos, llenos de tatuajes y bien armados. En el techo de lo que era una gran mansión pintada de blanco, se veía algunos hombres que los estaban apuntando con cara de pocos amigos.

—_"¿A dónde demonios nos hemos metido?"_ — pensaban los chicos como si hubiesen visto su fin.

Empezaron ver como esos tipos empezaban a bajar sus armas lentamente y sus rostros cambiaban de serios a tornarse colorados mirando en dirección a ellos. El grupo pensó que era por la hermosa Anuva, pero no. Fue cuando se dieron cuenta que esas miradas eran dirigidas a la peliazul, la cual les sonrió muy dulce y tierna.

—¡Hola chicos! — saludo Akane con la mano.

—¡Bienvenida señorita Akane! — dijeron al unísono todos los hombres que Saludaron inclinados al estilo japonés.

— ¡Gracias! — Contestó con cortesía — Vamos quiero verlo — mirando a Destructor el cual asintió y camino adelante.

En la entra de la mansión, adentro parecía un museo; Hermosos cuadros que adornaban la amplia sala al igual que las estatuas griegas. El lugar era maravilloso. Pero todos vieron que alguien se acercaba a ellos.

—¡Al fin llegaste! — apareció un joven de unos 25 años, cabello colorado corto. Piel blanca, ojos azules. Con un rostro muy atractivo y alegre. Dueño de un cuerpo no muy fornido pero se notaba que hacía algo de ejercicio por su amplia espalda. Vestía un traje rojo oscuro, camisa y corbata negra al igual que sus mocasines.

La aparición del chico dejo con las hormonas alborotadas a las mujeres. Mientras que los chicos estaban molestos porque que las chicas no disimulaban sus miradas al joven apuesto con andar firme.

Akane había quedado atontada por el aspecto de su amigo, luego de dos años el joven o mejor dicho, el hombre, se había convertido muy atractivo. Sintió los brazos de él rodearle en un cálido abrazo, sintiendo el corazón del chico que estaba acelerado. Ella correspondió al abrazo con agrado.

—Vorg — lo llamó Akane con cariño — me da gusto verte de nuevo — mientras rompían el abrazo de apoco — lo malo es que sean en estas condiciones — comentó con una expresión triste.

— Rrescatarremos a tu hermana y cuñado. Eso te lo asegurro — habló el peli rojo con mirada tierna mientras acariciaba el rostro de la peliazul.

Ninguno se percató de que cierto ojiazul miraba con algo de molestia la escena que a ojos de muchos sería como el reencuentro de dos amantes.

—Podrían darnos algo de comer muero de hambre—Interrumpió Bankotsu a lo que él consideraba una escena empalagosa.

—Amigos les presento a Vorg — dijo Akane ignorando lo que había dicho el mercenario.

Luego de una hora donde el peli rojo invitó a los recién llegados a una deliciosa comida, les mostró lo que sería sus habitaciones por lo que todos se fueron a descansar sabiendo que al día siguiente deberían estar fresco como una lechuga.

En otra parte de Rusia no muy lejana.

— Has que coman. Aunque sea por la fuerza si es necesario — ordenó una joven de mirada fría, pelo negro con un vestido amarillo corto ajustado al cuerpo — mañana los separan — con una sonrisa que demostraba placer y diversión.

—Así se hará señorita Kikyo — dijo un hombre bajo gordo que al hablar le brillaba un diente de oro. El sujeto era de un aspecto asqueroso, con sólo verlo causaba repugnancia. — a la mujer la vestimos ¿o no? — dijo divertido con ganas de follar un rato.

—Vístela con ropa que llame la atención. Tú ya sabes cual — comentó la fría mujer. — y en cuanto al hombre que salga desnudo, ya que habrá muchas millonarias que lo querrán comprar— se dirigió a la puerta y antes de irse — Airus ten todo listo para mañana. Recuerda que al señor Takeda le gusta que todo esté a la perfección. — el hombre asintió con miedo y prefiero dejar de lado su calentura para dejar todo en perfecta condiciones para el gran día que era en horas, ya que no quería tener problemas con Onigumo Takeda. Aun no quería morir.

Kikyo salió de allí con una sonrisa triunfal. Todo estaba saliendo como Kagura lo quería. Solo restaba esperar y vender a un buen precio a la parejita, aunque ella hubiese querido divertirse unas horas con el hombre. —" Como me encantaría tenerlo en mi cama. Esta mejor que Naraku... me hubiera gustado participar de la subasta para comprarte bombón, pero trabajo es trabajo, sino te violaría de mil amores"— pensaba Kikyo mientras se dirigía a su auto.

Mientras que en una pequeña celda, un hombre y una mujer se encontraban abrazados dándose calor ya que en ese lugar hacia frío. Él de anteojo o lo que le quedaba. De un cuerpo atlético. Llevaba sólo un pantalón blanco que se encontraba sucio. Él se aferraba a una menuda mujer hermosa la cual tenía un vestido blanco q también estaba sucio. Ambos se abrazaban para transmitirse calor, aunque la joven tiritaba no solo de frío, también de miedo.

—No te preocupes Kasumi no me voy a separar de ti — habló el joven apuesto estrechando más a su mujer.

— Tofu tengo miedo. ¿Qué es lo que harán con nosotros? — decía ella con temor.

— No lo sé amor... No lo sé.

Ninguno sabía el por qué estaban allí y que es lo que les pasarían. Ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo creyendo que al despertar todo se trataría de una pesadilla. Sin imaginar lo que pasaría en pocas horas.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

_**Holaaaaaa! Pido disculpas por la demora. Motivo dos exámenes de admisión los cuales aprobé! ( )/ *llanto de emoción***_

_**Gracias a todos por leer esta historia y a los cálidos y amorosos comentarios.**_

_**Hablando de comentarios doy las gracias a los comentarios de:**_

_**Zabitamt1975:**__** Les devolveré sus sentimientos de apoco porque soy jodida jajajaja. Y no te preocupes que los enemigos van a tener su merecido. En cuanto a cierta parejita loca esos tampoco se van a salvar.**_

_**Nancyricoleon:**__** Gracias por leer me alegra que te guste.**_

_**Gvest:**__** Gracias por leer y perdón por la tardanza.**_

_**Les quiero hacer una invitación a un grupo en Facebook se llama "Círculo mercenario". Fue creado por las pervertidas seguidoras de Bankotsu. Yo me he vuelto en una de ellas por leer un fic de una autora que anda por esta página. Allí encontrarán otras historias muy buenas que les van a encantar. Así que si les interesa pueden visitar el círculo, son bienvenidas/os.**_

_**También allí aviso cuando actualizo.**_

_**Bueno me despido. Se me cuidan y saludos! (^0^)/**_


	14. Chapter 14 : Operación rescate ( parte

**Holaaaaaa! Perdón por la larga espera pero aquí les dejo el capítulo! Espero que esté completo. **

**Bueno que lo disfruten.**

**-:son los diálogos de los personajes.**

**": son los pensamientos.**

**《****: es el diálogo por el audífono.**

**Los personajes de Ranma 1 / 2 e Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es creación de mi seso.**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Operación rescate (parte 2).**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Un nuevo día aparece en Nerima.

... Y en la casa de los Tendo, el patriarca se sentía preocupado por sus hijas, pero por otro lado tenía el consuelo de que no estaban solas pero ante todo sentía que podía confiar en su pequeña de cabellos azules. No podía hacer nada más que confiar en ella y en los demás.

Kaede preparaba el desayuno y Ukyo, que se había instalado allí junto con su esposo e hijo, ayudaba en la cocina.

Ryoga cambiaba al pequeño Rei para llevarlo al preescolar.

Jakotsu aún seguía dormido.

Y el pequeño Joshua; con su uniforme azul marino en pantalón y saco, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Con sus ojitos azules, los cuales, mostraban tristeza, se encontraba en la habitación de su madre. El lugar olía a rosas como el perfume de la dueña del cuarto. Tomó entre sus brazos la almohada de la peli azul y sumergió su rostro captando la fragancia del cabello de Akane.

—Tengo miedo mamá... tengo mucho miedo. — decía el pequeño con gran temor en su voz. Unas lágrimas cayeron en la almohada. Volvió a dejar la almohada en su lugar y secó sus ojitos al oír la voz de la anciana Kaede llamándolo para que bajara a desayunar. Respiró hondo y trató de poner su mejor cara para que no notaran lo que lo atormentaba.

Una vez que el pequeño Joshua concluyó con sus alimentos tomó su mochila y salió con destino a la escuela, muy a su pesar, porque no estaba de ánimos para ir. El miedo no lo abandonaba. En el camino iba recordando cómo fue que había terminado como hijo adoptivo de Akane.

**\- flashback Joshua -**

Antes de conocer a Akane me la pasaba de estudios médicos tras otros, no por que estuviese en formo, al contrario, desde que tengo entendimiento jamás me enferme. Si me lastimaba como una cortadura ésta se sanaba en cuestión de minutos. Recuerdo que mi nombre era N° 1577, así se referían a mí las personas que me entrenaban y me revisaban todos los días desde que nací.

Los demás niños que estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo, jamás cruzábamos palabras, solo hablábamos cuando nos era permitido, es decir, cuando nuestros superiores nos ordenaban a hacer algo nosotros respondíamos con: " ¡si señor!".

Éramos como títeres, como si estuviésemos vacíos. Sólo para acatar órdenes, entrenar nuestros cuerpos con ejercicio y si no soportábamos el entrenamiento, si colapsábamos, te daban un tiro entre ceja y ceja. A ellos no les importaba la edad que uno tenía si no eras fuerte te eliminaban ya que a ellos no les servían si eras un débil, para ellos sólo eras un inútil. Basura. Cuando eso pasaba ningún recluta (niño) hacia o decía algo, cada uno se preocupaba por su trasero. La lástima no estaba permitido sentir.

En esos entrenamientos nos enseñaban a pelear mi primera pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, fue cuando tenía 6 años... me enfrenté con un chico dos años mayor que yo. Recuerdo que él me dio algún que otro golpe, pero la mayoría los evadí y en un pequeño descuido de parte de él, ataque sin contemplación. Lo derribe al suelo con una llave de judo y cuando me posicione sobre mi oponente, golpeé su rostro una y otra vez.

Oía a mi entrenador que me ordenaba: " ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! ¡Es una orden!".

Mis puños estaban con sangre, mi rostro y ropa estaban igual. Cada vez que embestía mis puños en el rostro de ese chico, el cual, no se movía desde ya hacia un buen rato, con el rostro ensangrentado, la nariz rota y botando líquido rojo, y al ver que él ya no respiraba más me levante y me dirigí a mi maestro el cual me felicitó, con lo que yo solo respondí: "¡Gracias señor!". Pero desde ese momento algo en mi decía, que lo que hacia no estaba bien, además de que sentía un gran vacío en mi pecho. Como si yo no perteneciera a esto, como si algo importante me faltase.

Me gustaba estudiar, en esta área superaba a todos, matemática, geografía, sociales, economía, biología, lengua y literatura y en idioma extranjero hablaba tres idiomas a la perfección. Con solo 6 años de edad tenía el nivel de uno de secundaria.

Pero todos esos conocimientos no llenaban el enorme vacío que albergaba en mí y que prosiguió unos mes más.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo llegué con la incógnita _"¿Quién soy?"_ Me preguntaba... según mis conocimientos obtenidos debí haber concebido por una reproducción sexual entre un hombre y una mujer. Si eso era así entonces... ¿Dónde están los que me dieron la vida?

6 mese después me dieron una orden que debía acatar, pero eso más que orden era una prueba, que luego se convirtió en mi peor pesadilla.

En un cuarto amplio con cámaras, todo de color blanco y en la parte superior, a dos metros de la pared, la cual estaba frente de la puerta, se encontraba un gran espejo por donde me estaban observando. En el centro del lugar se hallaban dos personas que desde que había entrado no me quitaron la vista de encima. Eso me incomodó y sentía mi corazón acelerado. Era la primera vez que los veía pero era raro, era como si los conociera de antes.

La mujer era hermosa de cabello castaño claro hasta por los hombros. Ojos azules como los míos. Tenía un cuerpo 90.60.90 si mis cálculos no me fallaban. Llevaba un vestido verde claro q le llegaba hasta por las rodillas... y el hombre tenía el pelo rubio como el mío pelicorto donde se notaban sus rulos rebeldes, sus ojos marrones claros, piel blanca. Vestía una remera gris clara y un Jean celeste claro gastado.

Me sentí muy extraño frente a esos dos desconocidos. La mujer se llevó una mano a su boca como queriendo contener un grito y sus ojos se humedecían, ella estaba llorando pero en sus ojos no se reflejaba miedo o tristeza, era otra cosa al igual que el tipo que se encontraba a su lado, el cual, también me veía del mismo modo.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando oí la voz del "señor" por el inter comunicador que me dijo:

— N° 1577... Le ordeno que mate inmediatamente a estos dos intrusos... Ahora mismo — lo último me pareció escucharlo muy divertido.

Pero en fin órdenes son órdenes y siempre las había acatado sin ningún sentimiento alguno, ya que no los conocía y no me estaba permitido experimentarlos. Según me dijeron mis superiores, los sentimientos eran un estorbo y que yo no los necesitaba, porque solo me debilitarían y me haría un inútil... pero esa orden me hizo experimentar el sentimiento de la duda y no supe por qué.

Volví a escuchar la orden y de mi cinturón donde tenía un pequeño estuche con dagas, las cuales saque lanzando sobre los cuerpos de esas dos personas que no se defendieron ni huyeron. Solo me miraron y sonrieron. ¡ME SONRIERON! Con gestos tiernos y llenos de amor mientras se desplomaban y la sangre comenzaba a salir de sus cuerpos. Tuve que acercarme porque si aún seguían con vida debía rematarlos... mis pies pesaban como plomo en cada paso. Sentí algo tibio que descendía por mis mejillas, no sabía lo que me estaba pasando pero sentí mi corazón oprimido cada vez que me acercaba a ellos.

Cuando estuve al lado de ellos me arrodillé y con una daga en cada mano, levanté mis brazos para acabar con su sufrimiento. Enterré cada daga en el corazón de ambos... los vi a los ojos, ellos aun me miraban con sus sonrisas plasmadas en sus caras. La mujer me dijo algo en voz muy débil que apenas se podía oír, pero que llegue a escucharla muy claro:

— Te hemos buscado por años... me...me alegra... saber que estas... con vida mi amor... — me tomó una de mis manos sintiendo su calor — nunca olvides que tus... padres te aman y te vamos a amar... siempre, mi bebé — la dulce voz de la mujer y lo que acababa de oír me dejó helado y pálido.

La voz del hombre hizo que girara mi rostro para verlo

— Eres un niño muy fuerte... no te culpes por esto hijo... porque si tú no lo hacías... ellos nos hubieran matado igual... te amamos... Joshua — fueron sus últimas palabras.

En los ojos de ambos, en sus rostros cuando me dijeron esas palabras sentí que no me mentían, que decían la verdad. Sentía mi corazón como si fuese atravesado por una de mis dagas... qué ironía, jamás había experimentado los sentimientos y en un instante la culpa, el dolor, el odio... miles de sentimientos se apoderaron de mi y los vengo a experimentar matando a los que me dieron la vida... a mis padres.

Mi mente era un caos, una pequeña vocecita me martillaba la cabeza diciéndome:

— _"¡Los mataste!... ¡mataste a TUS padres! ¡Eres de lo peor!"_ — eso se repetía una y otra vez.

No me había movido del lugar, del lado de mis padres. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve perdido en mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Aunque era la primera vez que los veía, mi mente me decía que podían mentir que tal vez ellos no eran mis progenitores, pero mi corazón decía todo lo contrario, que ellos si lo eran o mejor dicho lo habían sido. Ellos me dieron la vida… ¡y yo se las arrebaté!

Mi rostro se encontraba húmedo de tanto llorar. Ya no me importaba nada, solo tenía algo en mente y eso era mi castigo, el cual, merecía por haber hecho lo que hice... mi castigo era la muerte.

Dispuesto a terminar con mi vida tomé las dos dagas con que asesine a mis padres y con ambas armas apuntando hacia mi pecho, cerré los ojos para sentir el impacto, el cual, nunca llegó... sentí dos mano sosteniendo mis muñecas. Abrí los ojos para ver y maldecir a la persona que detenía mi muerte. Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con unos ojos marrones que me observaban con reproche. Su dueña, si una mujer de cabello azul largo, vestida toda de negro que marcaba su figura, pero su rostro era cubierto por una máscara negra, solo se distinguía sus labios y mejillas.

Me molestó su intervención por lo que reaccione:

—No se meta donde no la llaman. ¡Si quiero morir estoy en todo mi derecho! — le grité.

— ¿Quién te dijo que tienes ese derecho, niño? — me cuestionó tranquila con voz armoniosa pero firme en sus palabras.

—Yo... yo me lo merezco... los mate... mate a mis padres— mi voz se me quebró sintiendo el nudo en mi garganta.

— ¿A ti te lo ordenaron, no es así? — Solo asentí cuando las lágrimas salieron de nuevo y agaché la cabeza —Tú no tienes la culpa. ¿Quién te lo ordenó?

—E... el señor Takeda... O...Onigumo Takeda — conteste. — Pero ¿cómo es eso de que yo no tengo la culpa de lo que hice?... ¡Claro que soy culpable!... ¡pude detenerme y no lo hice!

— Tú sólo seguiste órdenes y no sabías quienes eran tus padres... no te culpes, Joshua — noté una sonrisa dulce. Ella me tomó en sus brazos y me sacó de allí. Era como si ella supiese quien era en verdad. Fui sintiendo los párpados pesados hasta que todo se puso negro.

**-FIN FLASHBACK JOSHUA-**

—_" Fue así como conocí a Akane... ella me dio motivos por el cual debía seguir viviendo, me enseño a sonreír, a jugar... a vivir como un niño de mi edad. Decidí no volver a usar mis manos para dañar a otros, ya que desde que mate a mis padres, cuando veo sangre, mi cuerpo se paraliza y mi mente se queda en blanco. Aunque mamá Akane siempre hace que entrene, dice que debo conservar la agilidad._

_Desde que me fui de allí, de aquella base en Múnich, Takeda me ha mandado a buscar por distintos hombres de su confianza y en su mayoría fuertes. Hasta hoy me pregunto ¿para qué me quiere? después de todo solo era un experimento como los demás niños que estaban allí. Mamá no ha permitido que me lleven, a todos los que Onigumo mando terminaron mmm... mal... bueno, muertos, para ser claros. Después de todo ella me había prometido que me daría una familia y me la dio. Me prometió amor y cumplió. Me prometió protección y lo ha hecho muy bien, ella me ha cuidado con uñas y dientes como todo una leona y eso me ha dejado tranquilo, seguro._

_Pero ahora... el miedo me acecha y siento que algo malo va a pasar"_— pensaba el pequeño Joshua mientras caminaba hacia su escuela que ya le quedaba dos cuadras por llegar, pero gracias a que su madre le insistía en los entrenamientos, pudo esquivar un rayo el cual impacto en el suelo levantando polvo y piedras.

Los instintos del pequeño lo hicieron retroceder de un salto y como siempre hacia estuvo alerta. Espero paciente a que pasara algo no se arriesgaría a hacer un movimiento en falso, ya que en más de una vez lo habían atacado entre dos o tres personas al mismo tiempo.

El polvo no se disipaba pero pudo distinguir la silueta de alguien que caminaba hacia él de manera muy tranquila. A medida que el sujeto se acercaba se divisaba una cabellera oscura larga con una trenza. Ojos rojos. Remera azul y pantalón negro y zapatillas negras. En su mano derecha sostenía una lanza, dueño de una sonrisa burlona.

Joshua no le quitaba la vista al aparecido, pero sentía la diferencia de poder, como mucho podía huir aunque eso sería peligro, el infante comprendía que esa persona atacaría de nuevo con ese poder y lastimaría a civiles inocentes. — " Mi madre que no está y éste sabueso mandado por Onigumo que aparece... ¡Mierda!" — pensaba el chico hasta que oyó la voz de su atacante.

— ¡¿Donde está la hija de puta de tu madre?! — escupió con asco el sujeto.

— ¡Más puta será tu madre, imbécil!- contestó molesto el pequeño de rizos de oro — ¡¿Quién demonios eres y qué es lo que quieres?!... ¡¿Acaso te mando Onigumo?! — cuestionó estando de pie y sin quitar sus ojos azules del extraño.

—Soy Hiten. No trabajo más para Takeda y como veo que tu mamá no está por aquí... — avanzando con una sonrisa triunfante y amenazante — eso me permitirá concluir con mi venganza.- soltó Hiten con pasos seguros hacia el pequeño Joshua mientras concentraba su energía en la punta de su lanza, donde se veía como la esfera crecía de apoco con pequeños rayos a su alrededor. — ¡VENGARE LA MUERTE DE MI HERMANO MANTEN! ... ¡TU MADRE ME QUITÓ A MI HERMANO Y YO MATARÉ A SU HIJO! — mostrando toda su dentadura en una sonrisa siniestra y arrojando la bola hacia el infante, el cual esquivó con éxito y comenzó a correr al sentir la furia de Hiten que empezó otro ataque con rayos poderosos hacia el niño.

Hiten arrojaba rayos como un loco al ver que el pequeño los esquivaba.

Joshua entró a un callejón pero para mala suerte del niño era un callejón sin salida, pero cuando quiso salir de éste tenía a su atacante enfrente y una gran esfera eléctrica se aproximaba hacia él y con ella su muerte.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras que en Rusia...

Nuestros amigos se preparaban para lo que sería el día del rescate... Dos hermanas estaban muy impacientes en que sea la hora en buscar a su hermana mayor.

— No sé cómo puedes verte tan tranquila cuando por dentro estas igual que yo. — comentó Nabiki que caminaba de un lado a otro como queriendo hacer un pozo en la habitación donde había descansado Akane. El lugar era amplio con una hermosa vista al inmenso jardín y un pequeño balcón para refrescar los pulmones con el aroma de las plantas. Una cómoda cama amplia. Muebles blancos y una gran decoración en flores de distintos tipos, dándole al cuarto un magnífico aroma que al cerrar los ojos era como estar en un rosedal. — Por cierto hermanita... tu habitación es mucho mejor que la mía... ¿por qué será? — comentó pícara la castaña con una sonrisita burlona, mirando a su hermana menor.

— ¡Yo que sé! — se hizo la desentendida pero sentía la mirada de la castaña— ¡No me mires así! — la reprendió apuntándole con el dedo índice al sentirse muy incómoda con la mirada de Nabiki, la cual, comenzó a reír. Poniendo se seria observó a su hermana — Nabiki... quiero darte algo — de uno de los cajones de la mesa de luz, sacó una Remington calibre 35, el cual, entregó a la castaña que no estaba muy convencida de aceptar. — Se que no te gustan las armas pero no sabemos qué es lo que pueda pasar y...

—Pero me dijiste que Renkotsu estaría a mi lado para protegerme. — dijo interrumpiendo a su hermana.

— Y lo estará... pero como te acabo de decir no sabemos qué va a pasar... y no me voy a sumar a la subasta por lo que no estaré cerca tuyo. — dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña, la cual, pensaba que Akane iba a hacer una locura. — confío en las habilidades de Renkotsu, pero para estar más tranquila quiero que lleves esta arma contigo. — habló con toda sinceridad. Miró a Nabiki y le extendió de nuevo la pistola.

La castaña acepto el arma y optó por no protestar ya que su hermana tenía razón y no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba. Akane le dio una pequeña clase de como quitar el seguro del arma y como debía disparar en caso de ser necesario. Luego se dirigió a la sala para informarle a los demás de algunas pequeñas modificaciones en el plan.

Vorg los llevo a su sala de reunión y allí llamó a Destructor y Anuva, junto con 6hombres más que Akane pidió llamar.

—Gracias por venir. — dirigiéndose a los nuevos 6 desconocidos para sus amigos.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? — pregunto indiferente, Bankotsu.

— Ellos se sumarán en el rescate... Él es Erast, el mejor en el manejo de armas de cualquier tipo... si te descuidas un poco... estas frito. — el nombrado era un hombre de unos 30 años, ojos negros como la noche con una mirada como de triste, cabello corto color verde oscuro, de media estatura. Vaquero rojo oscuro y remera blanca con un tenis blanco.

— El pequeño es Fydor y aunque sea joven él tiene muy buenos conocimientos en explosivos— el presentado de unos 18 años tenía el cabello, la mitad blanco y la otra negro, corto. Ojos grises claros y de rostro muy alegre. De altura promedio. Delgado. Vestía una remera negra grande de hip hop y jeans grandes. Con tenis negros.

—Él es el señor Tony, especialista en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en el manejo de armas, estuvo en la milicia 5 años y fue y sigue siendo uno de los mejores. — un hombre serio de unos 40 años. Alto casi la misma estatura que Destructor, cabello oscuro corto militar con algunas canas visibles, ojos negros. Con camisa marrón clara y pantalón de vestir negro.

— Los hermanos Share... Daniil y Daniilka. Ellos dos son muy buenos con lo que tengan a mano. Un lápiz podría ser un arma mortal para cualquiera y ni que decir de un cuchillo o un arma de fuego. También son muy buenos persuadiendo al oponente logrando que éste pierda toda concentración y baje la guardia sin darse cuenta. — ambos eran gemelos de estatura alta como Kyokotsu pero muy apuestos, de pelo rubio largo hasta media espalda, ojos verdes claros, de rasgos serios.

—Y él es Lyov, pelea muy bien y maneja las armas a su antojo, pero sus armas favoritas son las agujas... tiene conocimientos de medicina por lo que sabe como matar rápido o lento o salvar el trasero de la persona. — el aludido era de unos 26 años, cabello corto color café, ojos color celestes como los de un perro siberiano. Muy bien parecido. Vestía un pantalón de vestir blanco, zapatos del mismo color y una remera azul ajustada al cuerpo.

Una vez que se habían hecho las presentaciones Vorg les mostró un mapa en el proyector para enseñarles como es el lugar a donde iban a ir.

— El lugarr donde se llevarra a cabo la subasta serrá en una sala cirrcularr con cabinas que rrodearra la plataforrma donde mostrrarran a las... "merrcancías"— decía el peli rojo señalando la imagen del lugar.

— ¿Y dónde crees que tienen a mi hermana y a su esposo? — pregunto Akane mirando a su amigo.

—Ellos deben estarr aquí abajo — mostrando otra imagen de un pasillo ancho que a sus costados se veían puertas de acero color gris gastado. Sus paredes blancas viejas y el pasillo eran iluminado con luces que apenas daba la energía para iluminar el lugar. — segundo piso sub suelo... perro no podrremos infiltrrarrnos allí... ahí es donde está más vigilado. Onigumo cuida muy bien ese sitio— informó Vorg — En las cabinas de negociaciones solo estarran los comprradorres y dos hombrres de su confianza... no verran a los demás postorres porr lo tanto no sabrran con quien se están disputando.

—¡Todo esto es una mierda! — Habló molesta Nabiki — es como si nos estuviésemos disputando un mueble... ¡Una cosa! — comentó furiosa

— Para esas personas la vida humana es eso... una cosa... un objeto que a ellos los va a divertir y de la cual son capaces de pagar fortuna por conseguirlo — profirió Akane seria y mirando a su hermana.

— ¿Bueno, entonces como quedamos al final? — pregunto Renkotsu y todos miraron a la peli azul.

—Bankotsu estará con Kyokotsu y con el señor Tony... Mousse, irás con Ginkotsu y Erast...Nabiki. Renkotsu y Lyov te protegerán... Vorg estará con los hermanos Share... Suikotsu, Kanae y Fydor se filtraran como mozos en la subasta, por lo que tendrán el privilegio de toparse con el enemigo... confío en ustedes chicos cuando lo encuentren me avisan... Yura ya sabes, te quedas con los hombres de Vorg y nos mantienes en contacto... Anuva estará afuera vigilando y en cuanto sea la hora del escape nos pasará a buscar...Mukotsu y Destructor estarán conmigo. —indicó la peli azul. Todos aceptaron los cambios.

— ¿Y tú qué harás? ¿Te sumarás a la subasta? — preguntó Kanae a su amiga.

— No... me haré pasar por una de las "mercancías" — Yura y Kanae no se sorprendieron al oírla, al igual que Vorg, él conocía muy bien el carácter de la joven y sabía que no se iba a quedar quieta y con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? Porque según tu amigo, donde tienen a las personas que van a subastar, están en un sector muy bien custodiado — dijo Bankotsu no muy convencido con la decisión de la peli azul.

—Destructor conoce a esos tipos y sabe como persuadirlos. Una vez que este dentro yo me encargo de encontrarlos— dijo Akane haciendo mención a Kasumi y Tofu — Mukotsu, quiero que cuando estés dentro y me entreguen a esos sujetos esparzas de apoco una niebla que cubra todo el piso y si puedes también el resto del lugar... reduzcan al personal si tienen oportunidad — los dos hombres asistieron con una sonrisa de pura diversión, porque para ellos eso era una diversión y ésta prometía ser una muy grande.

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡¿Por qué ellos se pueden divertir y nosotros no?! — pregunto indignado Bankotsu a la peli azul.

—Ustedes tienen que estar atentos... yo les avisaré llegado el momento... por lo tanto, trata de aguantar — mirándolo con ojitos de cachorrita abandonada — por favor... ¿sí? — logrando que el mercenario y los demás presentes se pusieran colorados y asintieran con la cabeza. — Bueno eso es todo- cambiando su semblante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. — es momento de que cambien su imagen. Tendrán ayuda de estilistas profesionales.

Después de una hora y media, en la sala de espera, los chicos esperaban a las mujeres que aun no salían. Cuando ellos habían salido de sus habitaciones casi y no se reconocen por el gran cambio que le habían dado a cada uno.

Mousse le tiñeron el cabello de rubio y lo dejaron suelto pero su flequillo fue peinado hacia atrás dejando su bello rostro al descubierto. Vestía un smoking todo de blanco y zapatos del mismo color. Todo un bello ángel caído del cielo.

Suikotsu llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro con un logo bordado de un dragón negro en un círculo dorado y fondo blanco. Su pelo estaba atado muy prolijamente en una coleta baja, ya que ésta lo tenía hasta por los hombros, una barba candado postiza dándole un aire de mozo maduro muy atractivo.

A Renkotsu le colocaron una peluca corta negra, un traje gris oscuro con camisa blanca y zapatos oscuros. Dejándolo irreconocible. Pero todo un galán de cine.

Ginkotsu vestía un traje negro al igual que su camisa y zapatos. Una peluca azul clara corta y lentes de contacto rojos.

Kyokotsu llevaba puesto un traje azul oscuro con una remera beige cuello "v". Botas oscuras y le colocaron Glatzan (es un plástico líquido para la confección de calvas).

Mukotsu vestía un vaquero claro, tenis oscuros y una camisa negra. En su cabeza tenía una peluca negra larga hasta por debajo de los hombros.

Vorg vestía un Smoking negro y zapatos del mismo color. Muy elegante y apuesto.

Bankotsu no se quedo atrás, él lucia su cabello suelto que caía alborotado por sus rulos. No permitió que le tiñeran el pelo por lo que discutió con los estilistas profesionales, pero al final él tubo la última palabra por lo que dejaron su melena del mismo color. Le colocaron un bigote postizo dándole un aire maduro pero sexy. El traje platinado oscuro con su camisa negra y zapatos del mismo color completaba su atuendo formal y condenadamente violable.

Las mujeres se sorprendieron al ver el cambio de imagen de los muchachos. Si no cerraban sus bocas la baba se les escurría. Pero no fueron las únicas que quedaron con el comedor abierto, los chicos también quedaron igual o más que ellas.

Nabiki lucía un vestido dorado con piedras blancas, ajustado desde los pechos hasta la cintura. Con finas tiras por sobre sus hombros y en sus pechos un diseño de corazón resaltaba sus senos. El vestido resaltaba su figura de la cual se sentía orgullosa. El vestido tenía una caída hasta el suelo con un tajo sexy que llegaba casi al muslo izquierdo. Zapatos plateados brillantes. Una peluca rosada de cabellos largos hasta por debajo de la cola con pequeñas ondas y lentes de contacto color rosas.

Kanae vestía una minifalda negra (pollera corta). Zapatos del mismo color al igual que su chaleco y una camisa blanca pero dejando unos botones sueltos dejando ver sus pechos. Tenía el pelo teñido de violenta y lentes de contacto azules.

Anuva no cambio su aspecto, solo se puso una pollera de cuero corta roja, botas cortas taco alto y una camisa negra con sierre pero dejando ver sus abultados pechos, algo que los chicos no dejaron pasar de largo.

Yura solo vestía unos jeans oscuro ajustado, botas gamuzadas corta negras con cordones y una remera blanca que decía.: "soy puro amor, baby".

Detrás de ellas salía Akane con una peluca plateada que le llegaba hasta por la cintura, parte del cabello caía sobre sus hombros con abundante flequillo y lentes de color verdes. Zapatos negros con tiras que rodeaban sus torneadas piernas por sobre las rodillas, con plataforma alta y taco aguja. Pero tenía un saco que cubría el resto de su cuerpo. La joven estaba colorada de la pena y de lo molesta que estaba con Anuva por la elección que había hecho en su atuendo, el cual, era muy revelador. Y además estaba muy maquillada por lo que tampoco estaba acostumbrada. No le quedó de otra más que aguantar con lo que tenía que llevar por que aunque quisiera cambiarse ya no tenía tiempo y la amiga rusa no le dejo otra prenda para que eligiera.

Bankotsu y Vorg arrugaron la frente en total desacuerdo por como Akane estaba muy cubierta. Ambos tenían la ilusión de ver más piel.

—¡Chicaa están hermosas! — comentó alegre Kyokotsu a las mujeres las cuales agradecieron el alago.

— ¿Akane no crees que estás muy cubierta? — preguntó Ginkotsu que al igual que el resto de los hombres estaba desilusionado.

—Me sacaré el saco cuando llegue allí. — dijo seria, colorada y volteando la mirada hacia un cuadro con un hermoso amanecer sobre el cristalino mar.

—Y cómo te reconoceremos si no sabemos como estas vestida— habló serio Bankotsu que por dentro se estaba divirtiendo e intrigando al ver a la "peli plata" como tomate— amenos que tengas vergüenza de que te veamos... recuerda que muchos te verán y no solo nosotros— inquirió con cizaña, desafiando a la joven que lo miró con ganas de arrancarle la lengua con los dientes.

Ella suspiro profundamente, desató el cinto del saco y se quitó la prenda dejando ver un conjunto de charol negro, en la parte de arriba tenía forma de un corset con cordones resaltando muy bien los pechos con mangas que llegaban hasta los codos. El ombligo y la parte de abajo estaban al descubierto, el tesoro de Akane era cubierto por una braga negra. Aun que la prenda tenía picos a los costados, estos solo tapaban sus piernas porque su trasero y tesoro estaba a la vista de todos. La vestimenta hacia lucir su hermoso cuerpo, a pesar de todo se veía muy sexy y atrevida.

Los hombres presentes casi tienen una erección con solo ver a la peli plata. El pequeño Mukotsu tuvo un derrame nasal. Ginkotsu y Kyokotsu estuvieron a punto de seguirlo. Mousse, Suikotsu y Renkotsu se pusieron colorados y con la boca abierta. En cuanto a Bankotsu y Vorg, ellos tuvieron una descarga en todo el cuerpo. Vorg tenía miles de fantasías eróticas en su cabeza con la peli plata. Y Bankotsu sentía la necesidad de secuestrarla y encerrarse con ella en su habitación por horas. Poseerla una y otra vez, saboreando su piel, sus labios, escuchándola gemir debajo de su cuerpo mientras la hacía suya de manera salvaje toda la noche y si era necesario todo el día.

Akane al sentir las miradas de los chicos decidió ponerse el saco de nuevo. Escuchó un "noo" como protesta de parte de los hombres que estaban en desacuerdo de que ella se cubriera, pero Akane no les hizo caso y habló llamando la atención de todos.

—Bien, ya es hora... ¿entienden todos lo que van a hacer? — preguntó por lo que todos asintieron y comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida, donde se encontraron con sus vehículos que Vorg compró a último momento.

Bankotsu, Kyokotsu y Tony se fueron primeros en un BMW negro; Mousse, Ginkotsu y Erast salieron 5 minutos después en un Mercedes Benz blanco; Nabiki, Renkotsu y Lyov fueron los terceros en salir en una limusina Hummer color rosa; Vorg y los gemelos Share se fueron en un Renault rojo; Akane, Mukotsu y Destructor se fueron en una camioneta 4×4 azul; Anuva fue la última en salir en una camioneta negra con puertas corredizas.

Yura se fue a su habitación para monitorear todo desde allí. Vorg colocó 3 monitores para que ella pudiese trabajar mejor. La peli corta les entregó a cada uno un audífono-micrófono SPY Earpiece de 3mm, algo que no se puede ver a simple vista y también les puso una pequeña cámara camuflada como un botón o prendedor... con su computadora portátil empezó a poner todo en orden para controlar las cámaras y los micrófonos-audífonos.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Cerca de allí... una lujosa Ferrari se estacionaba en la puerta de una hermosa e inmensa mansión, con una fachada color amarillo claro y amplios ventanales. Un camino negro con forma de dragón, el cual, comenzaba desde el inmenso jardín hasta las puertas de la entrada a la mansión.

Un joven muy apuesto de cabello oscuro, ojos rojos y traje azul marino brilloso, camisa roja y corbata blanca con rayas rojas y zapatos negros... descendía de la Ferrari del lado del acompañante con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro.

Seguido de él bajó del lado del conductor un joven de cabellera plateada corta, ojos color lila, piel blanca, muy atractivo vistiendo un traje negro de satén sin corbata, camisa negra y zapatos del mismo color. Éste le entrega las llaves al valet parking y ambos entraron a la mansión.

Adentro sonaba música variada. Se veía una gran variedad de invitados de distintas nacionalidades como árabes, musulmanes, americanos, africanos, etc... Se notaba el poder económico que tenían cada uno de los presentes, los cuales, eran acompañados por una o dos personas de confianza.

—Parece que tu viejo llamó a todo el mundo— comentó divertido, Naraku.

— ¡Ese imbécil— contestó Reino con odio.

— ¿Crees que ella ya esté aquí? — Pregunto el azabache mientras le hacía señas a uno de los tantos mozos que allí había para que les sirven unos tragos — Creo que sabes de quien te hablo- aclaró dándole a entender que se refería a Akane.

— Si, ya lo sé... pero si esta aquí no creo que la podamos identificar... — miró a su amigo — dime Naraku. ¿Te presentarías así como si nada en un lugar en el que sabes que te van a matar? —Le pregunto el peli plata. — Además si ya se encuentra aquí debe de estar disfrazada.

—Tienes razón... pero algo me dice que esta noche será muy entretenida— comentó con sonrisa torcida para luego dar un sorbo del vaso de la bebida que le sirvieron.

—Pienso igual... además quiero conocerla personalmente, sin que Onigumo se entere... ¿me ayudaras? —le pregunto.

— ¡Por supuesto cuñado! Yo también quiero conocer a esa lindura en persona.

Reino miraba a todos los presentes con detenimiento. A algunos los conocía y a la mayoría no. Se notaba que su padre había conseguido a nuevos "socios" y "amigos" para el crecimiento del negocio.

Si la peli azul estaba allí estaría haciéndose pasar por una nueva "socia" o "amiga" de su padre sin que nadie se diese cuenta. —_"¿Qué apariencia tendrá?"_ — se preguntaba mentalmente.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

En ese mismo lugar se encontraban unos agentes haciéndose pasar, algunos por mozos y otros como invitados con invitaciones falsas, claro.

— ¿No me queda bien el pelo de azul oscuro? — pregunto jocoso Yashiro que se encontraba con el cabello teñido en azul marino, como Akane. Él vestía un traje gris claro, camisa negra y zapatos del mismo color. Yashiro hacía de mano derecha y custodio de su compañero, ya que ambos al igual que otros agentes se infiltraron en el lugar para poder atrapar a los miembros del Dragón negro.

— ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿por qué te teñiste de ese color? — preguntó Ren. Él tenía una imagen 100% distinta. Su cabello era de un tono rubio claro y sus ojos poseían un verde oscuro. Lucia un smoking negro que resaltaba su figura y zapatos oscuros.

Las mujeres que se encontraban allí no quitaban sus ojos del apuesto rubio. Jóvenes y señoras mayores lo desnudaban con la mirada.

— Vamos quiero saber si me parezco a ella — preguntaba divertido para molestar a su compañero —... a tu damisela. — aclaró.

Ren casi se ahoga con la copa de champagne — cof, cof... que mierda... cof, cof... ¿no me digas que teñiste tu cabello para joderme? — pregunto molesto con ganas de matar a su amigo.

—sí. — contestó con certeza. — Pero también para que te animes... recuerda que la tienes que encontrar y me la tienes que presentar, así que no te vayas a morir. — hablaba de forma dramática.

— ¡No seas payaso! —trataba de controlarse para no matar a su amigo, pero con una hermosa sonrisa falsa brillante le dijo a Yashiro... — ¿Por qué no mejor te concentras a lo que venimos a hacer? — Yukihito sintió un escalofrío por su espalda al ver esa sonrisa falsa que a la vez era amenazante, aunque solo él se daba cuenta de ello por que las mujeres que no le quitaban la vista de encima, estaban que se mojaban de lo calientes que estaban y las ganas de acosar al pobre rubio no se hizo esperar.

La llegada de un apuesto moreno de mirada oscura y cabello largo suelto vestido de un traje platinado, acompañado de dos sujetos que daban miedo... al minuto un angelical rubio de blanco seguido de dos tipos muy extraños y luego la aparición de un peli colorado líder de La Bratva que era escoltado por unos mellizos... Estos tres apuestos y elegantes hombres se llevaron las miradas y suspiros de las damas que no tardaron en acechar a los recién llegados. Ren suspiraba porque al fin las locas acosadoras lo habían dejado tranquilo, pero las ganas de salir corriendo volvieron cuando las locas regresaron!

Los hombres miraron con asombro y con brillo en sus orbes hacia la entrada donde se hallaba una hermosa peli rosada vestida de dorado. Ella se veía segura y totalmente despreocupada y nada incómoda por las miradas de los caballeros. Pero éstos que estaban a punto de acosar a la hermosa mujer, se detuvieron al ver a dos tipos que se posicionaban a cada lado de la joven. Éstos tenían cara que del que se acercara a la mujer, moriría.

— ¿Oye Reino? —preguntó Naraku llamando la atención de su amigo que estaba totalmente distraído buscando a alguien.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Naraku? — pregunto fastidiado al no hallar a "esa" persona.

— ¿Si sabes quienes son los que acaban de llegar? — Preguntó — en especial ese carmelito. — señalando a la peli rosa.

— El de pelo colorado es Vorg líder de la organización "La Bratva"... y los otros no los conozco — dándole poca importancia a los recién llegados.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

—Reino y Naraku están aquí — comentó Yashiro al oído de Ren.

— ¿Dónde? — pregunto el rubio con discreción.

—A las 10 en punto— señalando con la cabeza a los nombrados que se encontraban hablando muy sosegado.

— Hay que mantenerlos vigilados y esperemos que aparezca el pez gordo... ese es el que más me interesa atrapar de los 3 — dictaminó tranquilo mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras que en la parte de atrás de la mansión una camioneta estacionaba en un sector que solo pocos tenían acceso.

—Akane, mientras hablo con el idiota que hable por teléfono, tú quítate el saco y hazte la dormida... y ponte esto en la cabeza— dijo Destructor entregándole una bolsa negra de tela.

— Si. Ve tú. — contestó Akane viendo bajar al grandote de la camioneta. Luego dirigió su mirada a su compañero que tenía los ojos puestos en el cuerpo de la joven. Él estaba a la expectativa para ver en primera fila casi desnuda a la chica. — ¡Mukotsu! — lo llamó por tercera vez antes de despojarse de la prenda que la cubría. — evita que tu nariz sangre o pensarán que te golpee. — comentó divertida al ver al pequeño hombrecito ponerse colorado.

— /¡Oye enano! Saca fotos, tú que la tienes al lado\\\ — la voz de Kyokotsu se oía por el audífono- micro.

— /Evita que se te note la chiquitina... la vas a desilusionar\\\ — comentó divertido Bankotsu para molestar a su hermano.

— /No importa el tamaño sino lo que puedes hacer con el... ¿no hermana?\\\ — dijo divertida Nabiki.

— Eso es verdad... recuerden que lo mejor viene en frasco chico— contesto Akane jocosa.

El pobre de Mukotsu al oír a la joven peli plata y ver como quedaba con esa prenda tan atrevida tuvo que taparse la nariz para que no saliera la sangre y no caer desmayado.

—Mukotsu si quieres estar con una mujer es mejor que te acostumbres a verlas con poca ropa— dijo Akane de manera dulce al pequeño que trataba de pensar en otra cosa... al ver a Destructor que se acercaba acompañado de un sujeto alto y flaco, con una cicatriz que atravesaba la mitad de su rostro, ambos se concentraron en la misión.

Akane se colocó la bolsa en la cabeza y se hizo que estaba inconsciente. Escuchó como abrían la puerta de la camioneta del lado donde estaba ella.

—mmm... Ese es un cuerpo que no se ve todos los días... el jefe va a estar muy contento con esta belleza en la subasta se van a pelear por comprarla. — comentó divertido el sujeto que veía a la chica con gran deleite.

Destructor cargo a Akane sobre su hombro y con Mukotsu siguieron al tipo de la cicatriz. Adentrándose más al lugar se toparon con un ascensor al cual subieron y éste empezó a descender. Como bien les había informado Vorg las celdas donde tenían a los prisioneros estaban en el primer piso subsuelo. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver un pasillo ancho. Las luces del lugar eran blancas pero algunas lámparas no encendían, lo que se veía era el suelo de un verde claro, sucio con algunas baldosas faltantes. Las paredes de color crema clara, gastada por la humedad del lugar, pero también por unas marcas de arañazos... a unos 5 metros de las puertas del ascensor se divisaba puertas reforzadas y herméticas.

— Yo me llevo a la muñequita a una de las celdas — comentó el de la cicatriz que se acercaba a Destructor para tomar a la joven que seguía "dormida".

Pero Destructor no lo permitió y le dijo... — No te la entregaré hasta que me des la paga... Ya sabes, negocios son negocios y no quiero tener problemas con mi jefe — le habló de manera seria dándole a entender que no le entregaría a la mujer hasta que tuviese el dinero en mano.

Mientras que Mukotsu de su mochila, la cual cargaba en su espalda, por una pequeña manguera que salía por debajo de ésta empezaba a liberar humo que de apoco se iba esparciendo por el lugar.

Otro sujeto apareció saliendo de una de las celdas. Éste tipo era gordo de baja estatura, llamado Airus. El tipo se acercó a ellos viendo el trasero de la joven que cargaba Destructor. El viejo asqueroso sonrió de deseo mostrando su diente de oro.

— ¡Milton!... ¿qué sucede? — Pregunto Airus llamando la atención del de la cicatriz.

—Se... ¡señor Airus! — habló sorprendió por la aparición del gordo—... No es nada... solo es negocio- trató de aclarar... — Él es Destructor miembro de la Bratva... y su duende. — comento divertido refiriéndose a Mukotsu.

El pequeño Mukotsu se molesto en gran manera por cómo se había expresado de su persona y como frutilla del postre, por el audífono oía las risas de sus hermanos, los cuales oyeron todo. Mukotsu quería matar a ese idiota de Milton, pero tuvo que contenerse para no arruinar la misión.

— ¡Si es negocio no digas que es nada, idiota!... y más si es con La Bratva. — dijo sin quitar sus ojos del trasero de la joven. — Nuevo producto... muéstramela mejor— pidió para ver mejor a la chica.

—No hasta que me des la paga — profirió Destructor serio y firme sin quitar sus ojos platinados de Airus.

—Como quieres que te pague si no veo la mercancía... porque si está muy dañada no pagaré ni una moneda. — contestó Airus.

Destructor miró a Mukotsu, el cual, asintió con la cabeza con gesto serio y tranquilo, pero listo para atacar si era necesario. Destructor recargo a Akane con un brazo, la cual, relajó su cuerpo aun haciéndose la dormida.

Airus y Milton se les caían la baba al ver el cuerpo de la joven. Pero Airus quería ver algo más. — quítale la bolsa quiero ver su rostro. — ordenó Airus.

Destructor quitó la bolsa y la cabellera platinada de la chica resaltó, al igual que la hermosura de su rostro que aparentaba estar en un profundo sueño. Airus se arrimó más a la joven para tocar su perfecto rostro, pero Mukotsu se lo impidió.

— Se mira y no se toca... si la tocas, pagas. — dijo el pequeño Mukotsu que recibió una mirada de odio por parte de Airus que no le gustó la intervención del pequeño.

—Los de La Bratva si que saben hacer negocios, pero está bien... ¿es virgen? — pregunto interesado.

—No. Nuestro jefe se encargó de ello... pero es muy salvaje en la cama. — comentó Mukotsu divertido.

—Eso quiere decir que su precio baja... pero su belleza atraerá a muchos compradores que van a estar muy interesados en adquirirla... bien vengan conmigo les daré el dinero por la muñequita. — dándose vuelta y mirando al de la cicatriz. — Milton llévala a una celda y luego encárgate de los dos especímenes especiales que trajo la señorita Kikyo. — le ordenó.

Milton tomó a la joven en sus brazos y se la llevó con él. Destructor y Mukotsu vieron por última vez a su amiga mientras Milton se perdía por el pasadizo.

—_"¡¿Por qué demonios hay neblina?!... aunque últimamente esta siendo mucho frío"_— pensaba Airus por la neblina creada por Mukotsu la cual aumentaba de apoco comenzando a cubrir el lugar.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras tanto en Japón...

—¡MUERE MOCOSO! — grito con odio, Hiten. Cuando éste liberó su bola eléctrica hacia el pequeño Joshua, el cual, veía su infalible muerte; el infante cerró los ojos esperando el doloroso impacto, pero éste nunca llegó. Al elevar sus párpados, oír el derrumbe de una pared y el rebotar de las piedras contra el pavimento. Levanta la mirada y observa una figura que le resultaba familiar. Del recién llegado sólo ve su espalda cabello oscuro recogido en un rodete, una remera celeste con línea en azul francia, pantalón verde claro ajustado y zapatillas blancas. En su mano derecha esgrimía una espada con la hoja curva.

— Huuuu... ¡justo a tiempo cariño! — se oía la voz del recién llegado.

— ¡Tú! ... ¡¿Quién MIERDA ERES?! — habló molesto Hiten por la intromisión del afeminado.

—Soy el protector del angelito — señalando al pequeño que se encontraba detrás de él — designado por su madre. Si no lo cuido... ella me matará... — una gota le escurría por la frente al pensar que si no hubiese llegado a tiempo su amiga lo hubiese matado.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Cuando se despertó o mejor dicho cuando Kaede lo despertó le dijo que Joshua se había ido a la escuela. Jakotsu al oír esto se alarmo, de un brinco se levanto de la cama, se cambió, tomó su espada, la cual estaba envuelta en una tela negra de seda y salió de la casa de los Tendo.

Conforme se aproximaba a la escuela del pequeño, vio la calle con pozos, grietas, cascotes, alambrados destruidos, al igual que muros y postes de luz. Al oír un estruendo muy cerca de donde él se encontraba, se dirigió hacia aquella dirección.

Se encontró con el pequeño Joshua acorralado en un callejón sin salida.

Jak al ver que el ataque del enemigo iba directo hacia el niño, no dudo ni por un segundo en intervenir, sacó su espada y golpeo la bola de electricidad hacia una obra de construcción abandonada, reduciendo el edificio de cinco pisos en un montón de cascotes, piedras y polvo por todo el lugar.

Jakotsu al ver el poder destructivo que ese ataque poseía se sorprendió que el pequeño haya soportado la persecución sin salir siquiera lastimado, solo se lo veía agitado y algo asustado por la situación.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

— ¡Escúchame bien mariposón! — Escupió con burla el oji rojo- si no te quieres romper una uña... lárgate — con una sonrisa siniestra…— o seré yo quien te mate.

—Me encantan los hombres rudos, machos, seguros de su fuerza — dijo Jakotsu colorado y tocándose la cara con su mano. — pero esa amenaza me puso cachondo... y más aun viniendo de un apuesto papacito — hiten no sabía si salir corriendo o matar a ese tipo raro que le tiraba besitos y le hacía ojitos como una colegiala enamorada. Hiten sentía un gran desprecio y su ira creció al pensar que Jak solo se burlaba y lo distraía de su venganza por lo que fue directo para acabar con el afeminado que grito... — ¡PEGAME Y LLAMAME MARTA, BOMBON! — su grito fue con entusiasmo recibiendo el ataque de Hiten.

La espada de Jak y la lanza de Hiten se cruzaron con ferocidad, el contacto hizo que ambas armas largaran chispas dando inicio a un combate donde correría sangre.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Regresando a Rusia...

Akane era cargada por el gran Milton. Éste abrió la puerta de una celda mal oliente y fría. La puerta al abrir hacia un chillido señal que estaba herrumbrada y vieja. Akane al sentir el olor nauseabundo del lugar, le pareció sentir como un deja vu, ya que tenia presente esa pesadilla que aun la atormentaba. Al oír la puerta cerrar de un gran golpe y escuchar al tipo que decía:

—Bueno preciosa ya llegamos a tu cuarto — comentaba con burla mientras la dejaba en el frio y mal oliente piso donde se veía excremento de ratas — Demonios... no tocarte sería algo estúpido pero como no lo soy... — con una sonrisa y pensamientos pervertidos... — voy a hacer más que tocarte, hermosa... despertaras gozando con el gran Milton, jajajaja — decía mientras que con sus atrevidas manos recorría el cuerpo de la peli plata — te ves deliciosa pequeña — soltó con excitación mientras que se despojaba de su pantalón que dando en bóxer y mostrando su deseo por la joven que por primera vez lo miró con esos orbes verdes relucientes, su mirada era fija y penetrante. — ¿Pero qué?... — fue lo único que llego a decir de la impresión, porque en segundos la peli plata se levanto y con un rápido movimiento arrojo a un helado Milton al suelo, logrando que el rostro de él diera de lleno al suelo quebrándole el tabique de la nariz.

Milton saco un arma de su tobillo, pero al darse vuelta para disparar Akane le dobla la muñeca y le arrebata el arma. Ella dirigió el caño del arma a la entrepierna de Milton que comenzó a asustarse al ver el rostro decidido de la hermosa joven. Él sabía muy bien que el gritar, el pedir ayuda era imposible, porque esas celdas eran herméticas, por lo que nadie lo escucharía.

— ¿Hooo... qué paso?... ¿dónde quedo toda esa motivación?... ¿no dijiste que me ibas a hacer gozar? — comento burlona al ver decaída la hombría del tipo que quería violarla.

— ¿Q... Qui... quién eres? — pregunto el grandote derribado.

—Eso no te importa... — hablo seria — Las preguntas las hago yo y pobre de ti si no me respondes con la verdad — quitándole el seguro al arma y presionando más en los genitales del sujeto — ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

— ¡S...si! — contesto con dificultad.

— ¿En donde tienen a la pareja japonesa que trajeron hace poco? — Al ver al sujeto dudar en si decirle o no, disparo en uno de sus pies.

— ¡Aaaaah...! — Grito Milton al sentir su pie derecho destrizado quedando el desgarrador sonido en la celda — ¡PERRA! — pero sintió el caliente caño del arma de nuevo en su orgullosa hombría, el metal hacía arder su órgano reproductor arrancándole otro grito desgarrador.

—Si no quieres perder a tu amiguito será mejor que me digas la verdad o sufrirás peor que ahora. — advirtió sin quitar la presión del arma.

—E...en... en la celda...88 — dijo con la voz temerosa.

— ¿Quien es Kikyo? — cuestiono con autoridad, ya que había escuchado ese nombre por el tal Airus.

—E... ella trajo a los japoneses... di... dijo que fueron ordenes del... del señor Onigumo... — soltó adolorido.

—¿Onigumo vio a los japoneses?

—N... no el señor no viene desde hace dos meses.

—_" Aquí hay gato encerrado"_— pensaba Akane.

— /Akane... ya va a empezar la subasta\\\ — informó Yura por el comunicador.

Akane golpeó a Milton dejándole una gran herida en la frente e inconsciente. Rompió el pantalón que él se había sacado, tomó las muñecas de Milton y las amarró con fuerza al igual que sus tobillos.

Revisó las balas que le quedaban en el arma y salió de la celda, la cual tenía el número 22.

— ¡Mierda! — vociferó al saber que tenía que recorrer varios pasillos y ello conllevaría tiempo, el cual, estaba en su contra si se daban cuenta de la ausencia del tal Milton.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Bankotsu.

— Estoy en la celda 20 y tienen a Kasumi y a Tofu en la celda 88 — decía mientras avanzaba con cuidado por el amplio y desolado pasadizo.

— / ¿Tienes alguna arma? \\\ — preguntó Mousse.

— Si pero solo tengo 15 balas... Las tendré que usar con cuidado.

— Por favor pasen a las cabinas para dar inicio a la subasta. — comunicó una bella mujer de cabello negro azabache largo, de piel blanca y mirada fría. Un vestido rojo sangre ajustado cubría su moldeada figura, la prenda era corta, sin tiras y calzaba unos zapatos que hacían juego con el vestido.

— Señorita Kikyo parece que esta subasta va a ser muy interesante. — comentó una señora mayor norteamericana.

— Y lo será, ya que tenemos unos productos nuevos que les van a encantar... ya lo verán. — comentó la pálida mujer con sonrisa falsa y malvada.

Los chicos habían escuchado la plática, en especial dos hermanas que captaron el mensaje de "productos nuevos".

— Kikyo. — pensaba en voz alta Akane mientras seguía avanzando con rapidez viendo incrementar los números de las celdas. — Mouko san quiero que vigiles a esa tal Kikyo.

— / Con gusto amiga... pero si quieres también le saco información... para mí sería todo un placer \\\ — comentó en tono divertida, Kanae.

Akane se sorprendió al oír a su amiga, a la cual notaba como impaciente, como queriendo un encuentro con esa tal Kikyo.

— Es toda tuya Mouko - san. — fue lo último que dijo mientras se perdía por otro pasillo para proseguir con la búsqueda.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras tanto en Japón... Joshua veía muy atento la pelea entre Hiten y Jakotsu. El sonido del metal chocar se oía con claridad en ese callejón.

Hiten logró golpear a las costillas de Jak con la rodilla. El afeminado a pesar del dolor que comenzaba a sentir no retrocedió, al contrario contraatacó con un cabezazo, el cual, borró la sonrisa arrogante y altanera que tenía el oji rojo.

— ¡Desgraciado! ... ¡vas a morir! — sentenció colérico Hiten. De su lanza arrojó una descarga eléctrica que entró en contacto con el metal de la hoja de la espada de Jakotsu. Éste sintió la fuerte descarga en todo el cuerpo.

Hiten aprovechó en que su oponente estaba distraído por el dolor y le embistió un puñetazo eléctrico. Jak cayó a metros impactando de lleno contra un tanque de agua. El contenido cayó sobre él bañándolo por completo.

Jakotsu al ver la sonrisa macabra retorcida de su enemigo, observa que en la punta de la lanza de este y al igual que en su mano izquierda, la cual, estaba en forma de puño, pequeños rayos salían de ambos. Jak al percibir otro ataque logra evadirlo con éxito. Pero él sabe que no puede acercarse al enemigo ya que una mano que le ponga encima él mismo estaría frito, gracias al agua que escurría por su ropa y cabello.

—_"¡Rayos! Si peleo de cerca me dejara como pollo carbonizado."_ — pensaba Jak sin quitar sus ojos de Hiten. — _"Aun que hace mucho que no utilizo aquello... tendré que probarla"_ — Con algo en mente, Jakotsu esquiva los continuos ataques haciendo enfurecer a Hiten cada vez más. Al notar que Hiten se encontraba a una distancia prudente, esperó el siguiente ataque... Hiten le aventó una bola negra que desprendía una gran energía destructiva. El afeminado se perdió entre el polvo y piedras, recibiendo de lleno el ataque... Hiten se da vuelta para empezar a buscar al pequeño para concluir con su cometido de una vez, pero no lo hallaba.

— ¡Ese mocoso se escapó por culpa de ése estorbo!... Pero ahora está bien muerto... — escupió con total confianza.

Hiten no se percató de que algo a gran velocidad se acercaba a él. Cuando ese ser estaba a centímetros pudo moverse pero no llegó a hacerlo a tiempo. Hiten pudo ver algo luminoso con forma de serpiente, notó como esa serpiente retrocedía a una gran velocidad y la vio perderse entre el polvo como si su dueño la llamara de regreso. Vislumbró una figura que caminaba hacia él.

Saliendo entre la cortina de humo apareció Jak con su espada en su hombro. Del arma escurría unas gotas de sangre.

Hiten comenzó a sentir de apoco un dolor en su brazo derecho, al bajar su mirada se encuentra con que su brazo había sido amputado. Su lanza y antebrazo yacían en el suelo aún lado de Hiten.

Joshua veía todo detrás de un anuncio, el cual, cubría su ubicación. Pero al ver la sangre que caía del brazo de su enemigo, se paralizó. Por su pequeña cabecita aparecían los primeros y últimos recuerdos de sus padres con sus cuerpos ensangrentados y sus pequeñas manos bañadas en sangre.

El corazón del pequeño comenzó a aumentar sus pulsaciones de forma muy acelerada, más aún al ver como Hiten furioso y adolorido intenta atacar a Jakotsu, pero éste hizo que su espada se comportara como una serpiente que va en busca de su presa. El oji rojo no puedo evadir el ataque.

El pequeño vio rodar la cabeza de Hiten por el pavimento como si fuera una pelota de fútbol. Esto provocó que sus pulsaciones disminuyera de golpe, ocasionándole; náuseas, mareo, sudor, palidez y ganas de desmayarse.

Jak al ver al infante a punto de desvanecerse lo sostiene con un brazo. Joshua al levantar la cabeza y ver que era él se tranquiliza un poco, pero al desviar sus hermosos ojos azules hacia la otra mano del afeminado y ver la espada de la cual goteaba el líquido rojo y fresco, no aguanto más y vómito sobre la ropa de Jak, ¡el pobre hombre casi se muere del horror!

—_"Mi... ¡Mi ropa italiana!..."_ — se lamentó mentalmente —_" Jak tranquilo...recuerda que es un niño y que su madre te matará si le tocas un pelo"_— se decía a sí mismo. —Joshua te... ¿te duele la panza? — preguntó tratando de controlarse regalándole una sonrisa forzada al pequeño y con una ceja que subía y bajaba conteniendo el enojo.

— Di... disculpe señor Jak... es que... soy Hematológico... cuando veo sangre, me pongo así. — contestó el pequeño aún con su rostro pálido y con los párpados pesados. — Perdón por arruinar su ropa.

— Esta bien no te preocupes, regresemos a la casa... te darás un baño y descansarás... es mejor que no vayas a la escuela hasta que tu madre regrese. — habló más calmado y comenzaron a caminar de regreso al dojo Tendo.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Akane avanzaba a paso rápido por los pasillos, en oportunidades tuvo que regresar al encontrar celdas sin número y vacías, en otras había personas atrapadas pero no podía abrir las puertas ya que estas se abrían con un código. Ella había podido salir de la celda en la que estaba gracias a la ayuda de su amiga Yura.

La neblina de Mukotsu aumentaba con éxito eso la ayudaba mucho para esconderse.

— /Akane hay problema\\\ — dijo Yura.

— ¿Qué pasó? — pregunto Akane.

—/El tal Airus, al enterarse que el que te llevó a la celda no fue por tu hermana y su esposo, mandó a otro para que los llevara a la subasta.\\\

—¡Demonios!

—/ ¿Qué piensas hacer? \\\

—Tendré que dejarme atrapar. — mientras seguía avanzando por el pasadizo corriendo.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

La amplia sala donde se encontraba la plataforma en el centro de forma esférica, color negro, el lugar era rodeo por muro de espejos donde desde el otro lado los compradores podían ver la habitación desde las cabinas. El cuarto de 360 grados era iluminado por luces rojas.

Los clientes esperaban que aparezca el primer "producto" que iba a satisfacer sus placeres y/o incrementará sus ganancias.

La puerta de la sala se abrió dejando pasar a una pequeña de 15 años, cabello por debajo de los hombros con abundantes rulos color negro. Delgada. De baja estatura pero de muy buena figura para la edad que tenía. Tenía puesto un vestido negro corto que se ajustaba y resaltaba sus atributos. La joven subió a la plataforma con temor, con los ojos lagrimosos. La plataforma comenzó a girar mostrando a los tratantes la hermosura de la chica.

-Damas y caballeros les presento a la primera y hermosa joya traída de Brasil.- habló el presentador, encargado de presentar y negociar lo subastado, llevar el conteo de la subasta sin nombrar a los compradores, sólo el monto. Pero los presentes solo podían oír la voz del locutor, ya que este último se encontraba en otra sala ubicada en la parte superior de la habitación principal.

— ¡Muy bien empezaremos por $5.000 dólares! — fue así que comenzó la subasta los millonarios, políticos y traficantes fueron aumentando el pozo, pero Vorg tuvo la última palabra y en especial a la joven que cada vez era presa del miedo y del desconcierto.

Bankotsu, Mukotsu, Nabiki, Vorg y Ren no dejaron que otros compraran a las chicas. Del último nombrado quien demostró que poseía conocimientos para los negocios, cada uno tenía entre 10 y 15 jóvenes.

—Estimados compradores... estamos llegando al final de la subasta... y como lo mejor viene al final... — se oía la voz del presentador muy animado, enérgico.

Las luces rojas se apagaron por unos segundos dejando la habitación en penumbras, dejando a los compradores en un gran misterio. Luego una luz blanca iluminó la esférica plataforma negra.

—¡Al fin algo bueno para nosotras!... o mejor dicho para mí. — habló una señora de unos 50 años, rusa. Ésta observó con gran interés al joven rebelde y molesto que miraba el lugar al que lo habían dejado. Él veía esa sala encontrándose con su reflejo, el cual, se encontraba con el torso desnudo mostrando sus brazos bien trabajados, sus abdominales bien definidos. Un Jean gastado celeste claro y descalzo. Su rostro presentaba algunas ojeras e irritación por la falta de sueño y su piel estaba algo pálida por la mala alimentación. Pero aún así el joven no perdía su atractivo.

—Es Tofu — dijo Nabiki apretando sus puños de modo de total molestia por el estado en que se encontraba su cuñado... notó unos golpes que el galeno tenía en la frente, espalda y costilla, mientras él giraba para observar los espejos de la habitación.

—En esta subasta solo participarán mujeres... así que señores tendrán que esperar un poco para que les llegue el turno. — habló el presentador.

—Yo me encargo. — soltó con total confianza Nabiki.

Los demás dejaron el asunto en manos de la mediana de las Tendo.

—Ofrezco $ 10.000 dólares — habló la mujer de 50 que se interesó por conseguirlo.

—Yo ofrezco $ 11.000 — dijo una anciana de unos 70 años.

—Ja. Por favor ustedes no saben nada de cómo tratar a ese bombón— con total sarcasmo— Yo si sobre cuidar de él, así que le voy por $15.000 verdes. — dijo una joven multimillonaria toda una consentida hija de papi, engreída y caprichosa que obtenía lo que quería, no le importaba el precio con tal de conseguirlo.

Diez mujeres más se sumaron a la disputa por Tofu. Nabiki no había dicho una oferta aún, quería ver cuál era el potencial de sus oponentes. Renkotsu la veía con duda, ya que la veía cruzada de brazos, con los ojos cerrados y con la espalda recargada en el respaldar del asiento, la notaba muy tranquila, serena escuchando la batalla que tenían las mujeres calentonas. Él estaba a punto de hablarle creyendo que tal vez ella no sabía qué hacer, pero segundos después de haber tocado el hombro de la joven, ésta abrió los ojos con una expresión seria sus ojos expresaban confianza y seguridad.

El monto del remate llegó a $50.000 para obtener al galeno, el cual golpeaba con furia los espejos, pero estos no se rompían.

— Mi oferta es de $51.575 dólares— habló por fin Nabiki que presionó el botón para comunicar su oferta a las demás pastoras, las cuales, quedaron sorprendidas por la extraña cifra que ofreció.

— $52.000 dólares — dijo la señora de 50.

— $ 53.000— ofreció la anciana.

—$ 54.000— habló la joven multimillonaria.

Así siguieron hasta que la suma llegó $80.000.

—$81.724,50 — dijo Nabiki serena e imparcial, volviendo a descolocar a sus oponentes.

Cada vez que aumentaba más el precio, Nabiki siempre daba una cifra rara. De a poco la mayoría de las mujeres fueron renunciando y más aún cuando el precio llegó a $1.000.000 y seguía subiendo.

Los hombres estaban sorprendidos por el interés de las mujeres para quedarse con el doctor. Ren estaba molesto porque quería ayudar a Tofu de esas locas pervertidas pero lamentablemente no podía participar en esta subasta.

Los demás chicos estaban atónitos y comprendían, por fin, el por qué de la decisión de Akane con integrar a Nabiki en la subasta.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Reino y Naraku muy atentos a la disputa de las mujeres por el galeno...

—Las mujeres dan miedo — comentó Naraku.

—Las mujeres con tal de conseguir una pija son capaces de matar a quien sea o vender su alma al diablo. — contestó Reino indiferente.

— ¿Quién crees que sea la mina que tira cifras raras? — pregunto intrigado el azabache — ¿Crees que sea ella?

—No lo se... podrías averiguarlo. — sugirió el peli plata.

—Si, tienes razón...es por eso que voy a presentarme— habló decidido. Se puso de pie y salió con una sonrisa pícara y retorcida.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Regresando por ver quién se queda con Tofu...

—Ustedes dos a las mocosas... aun no han vivido. Dejen a éste joven con alguien con más experiencia... como... — decía la anciana de modo altanero, pero fue interrumpida.

— ¿Cómo usted? — continuo con ironía la joven multimillonaria — ¡por favor!... Usted y la otra vieja deben buscar una pija con más experiencia... como la edad que ambas tienen, ¿qué es 100 o 150 años? — comentó divertida molestando en gran manera a las dos señoras que querían matar a la impertinente joven. — Ofrezco $ 1.100.000. — soltó con orgullo.

Esto hizo que las dos señoras a pesar de su molestia decidieran abandonar la subasta por que a pesar de que eran millonarias y un millón o dos no era nada para ellas, eran mujeres tacañas y no pagarían tanto por un hombre, y menos se relajarían al nivel de una mocosa.

—Bien ahora que las dinosaurios con maquillaje se largaron, solo quedamos tú y yo, estúpida. — Comentó con burla y con intenciones de intimidar o enojar su otra contrincante, la única que seguía en juego, pero de ésta no oyó respuesta alguna... solo...

—$1.154.693,48 — fue lo único que dijo Nabiki en un tono frío y calculador. Esto enfureció más a la joven caprichosa.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme?! — Cuestionó molesta— ¡Ofrezco$1.200.000!

—$1.382.475,91— fue su contra oferta — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme!? — Cuestionó molesta —¡ Ofrezco$1.200.000!

—$1.382.475,91— fue su contra oferta.

Conforme avanzaba el pozo quedó en $ 2.523.149,21 fue la última oferta de Nabiki y la ganadora.

— ¡Maldita perra! quien seas juro que me las pagarás! — decía enfurecida en su cabina mientras pensaba en la manera de vengarse de la persona que la humilló y le arrebató su juguete personal.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Akane se topo con dos sujetos, uno de los guardias que tenía Onigumo a su cargo. Estos se quedaron viendo a la joven que tenían a metros, ambos la observaban con seriedad.

—"_ Si les disparo alertare a los demás hombres... si los golpeó no tendré problemas pero si quiero llegar a Kasumi... solo me queda una opción."_ — pensaba Akane. Comenzó a cambiar su expresión. De sorpresa cambio por uno que reflejaba miedo y como si fuera una inexperta a punto con el arma a los dos tipos que avanzaban hacia ella con ganas de darle una buena paliza.

Las manos de la joven temblaba y sus ojos parecían querer liberar unas lágrimas.

— N... no... No se acerquen... o... — decía la joven temblando y con la voz fina e inocente.

— ¿O... qué? — inquirió divertido uno de los sujetos que cada vez se acercaban más a la peli plata.

— ¡O disparo! — trató de decir con confianza y al ver que los tipos no le tomaban en cuenta presionó el gatillo varias veces sin que saliera alguna bala.

Los sujetos; uno le arrebató el arma mientras que el otro le tomó del brazo con rudeza, por lo que ella se quejo. — No... — dijo con voz quebrada y llorando. — p... por favor... no me hagan nada... por favor. — Las lágrimas salían de sus orbes esmeraldas.

Los tipos se miraron con complicidad, observaron a la chica y a su vestimenta. Casi concordaron con sus pensamientos deseos de torturarla, violarla y asesinarla lentamente, estaban a punto de realizar sus deseos, pero un llamado por el radio transmisor que ambos portaban fue lo que los detuvo:

— / ¡MILTON DONDE DEMONIOS TE METISTE! \\\ — se oía la furiosa voz de Airus. — / ¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS DEJASTE A LA NUEVA?... TIENES QUE LLEVARLA A LA SUBASTA ANTES DE QUE TERMINE O JURO QUE TE CORTARÉ LA CABEZA! \\\ —sentenció Airus colérico al enterarse de que la joven peli plata aún no estaba en la subasta.

— ¿Y si es ella a la que busca? — pregunto uno de los sujetos mirando a la chica y luego a su compañero.

—Puede ser... llamaré al señor Airus. — dijo el otro tipo tomando su radio transmisor y presionando el botón para hablar. — Señor... encontramos a una joven de cabello plateado y vestida de negro... intentando escapar— comentó.

—/¿Es hermosa?\\\ — preguntó Airus para cerciorarse que era la chica que estaba buscando.

—Si señor lo es — contestó con una sonrisa mirando a Akane de abajo hacia arriba y lanzándole un beso.

—/Llévala ahora mismo a la subasta antes de que termine o tú pagarás las consecuencias.\\\ — advirtió.

Ambos hombres llevaron a rastras a la joven a la subasta.

—_"Perfecto"_ — pensaba Akane mientras seguía con torpeza fingida a los dos tipos que tironeaban de sus brazos.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Regresando a la subasta...

—Muy bien y para que los hombres no queden tristes esta subasta será exclusivamente para caballeros... — habló enérgico y alegre el presentador.

Fue cuando la luz blanca invadió en esa oscura habitación mostrando a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño claro largo suelto, con un babydoll violeta transparente, en los pechos tenía detalles de rosas pequeñas color rosa, mientras que el resto de la prenda dejaba ver su braga negra de encaje que se unía a las medias red del mismo color oscuro con zapatos rojos altos.

— ¿Ella es la hermana de la tal Akane? — Dijo Naraku entrando de nuevo en la cabina donde se encontraba su amigo y cuñado.

— Si — contestó el peli plata — ¿Qué pasó con la búsqueda? — pregunto interesado.

—Aun no la encontré... cuando me enteré que ya habían terminado con el muñequito de torta me vine de regreso, no me pierdo por nada éste momento. — dijo el azabache muy emocionado con ganas de ver algo divertido.

— $ 10.000 verdes — habló un hombre mayor de unos 55 años que se dedicaba a la política, un gobernador.

— $20.000 — soltó un narcotraficantes.

—$30.000 — dijo Ren serio con intenciones de ayudar a la joven castaña que estaba temblando, trataba de cubrirse con sus manos temblorosas.

—$40.000 — siguió Vorg.

—$50.000— dijo Mousse.

—$ 60.000— ofreció Bankotsu con voz grave.

Pero la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Kasumi se abrió de golpe. Una peli plateada se abría paso por el lugar captando toda la atención de los espectadores. Caminó hasta estar junto con la castaña que la veía con asombro.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — dijo desconcertado el presentador.

— ¿Aumentamos la apuesta? ¿Qué tal un dos por uno?... ¿qué les parece? — dijo divertida la peli plata con rostro angelical mientras abrazaba a Kasumi, que la miraba con extrañes, como si la conociera. La miró más de cerca y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al descubrir a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Akane le sonrió de manera dulce y sincera, tomó la mano de su hermana Kasumi y ésta correspondió al gesto.

Los hombres estaban idiotizados con la recién llegada. Veían a las dos mujeres y sus fantasías más eróticas predominaban en sus mentes, algunas mezcladas con sadomasoquismo, otros con zoofilia y otros eran normales sólo deseaban un trío pero con mucho sexo duro y salvaje.

Ren parecía algo intrigado por la peli plata. Su bello rostro le hacia recordar a alguien que él buscaba...

— No puede ser ella... eso es imposible. — pensó en voz alta como queriendo convencerse de su supuesto error, pero su amigo escuchó lo que había dicho.

— ¿Qué es lo imposible? — pregunto intrigado mientras veía a su amigo como miraba con detenimiento a la recién llegada. Yashiro creyó que tal vez su amigo había sido atraído por la hermosura de la joven.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

—Vaya... vaya... creó que por fin llegó por la que esperábamos. — comentó con sonrisa torcida y burlona, con la sed de un depravado. Pero no era el único.

—La quiero tener más de cerca, se ve muy interesante... veo que ella también tiene un alma oscura... puedo sentirla. — soltó Reino como un demonio que olfatea las almas de sus víctimas para alimentarse. Sus ojos lilas reflejaban ansiedad, una ansiedad insaciable, quería tener frente suyo a la hija de la mujer que odió por años y aún que esa persona ya estaba muerta, todavía seguía odiándola y maldiciéndola.

Akane sacó de abajo de su cabello plateado el arma que había recuperado...

**FLASHBACK.**

Llegando al primer piso de la mansión... los dos sujetos que arrastraban a la peli plata, se encaminaron por un pasillo muy elegante con alfombra roja que cubría el suelo. Las paredes de un color salmón decorados con cuadros de personas en un hermoso paisaje, mar, montañas, bosques...

Akane ve a Destructor y a Mukotsu por otro pasillo estos la vieron... al mismo tiempo otros dos hombres llevaban a golpes a un rebelde y enfurecido Tofu... Akane logró hacerle seña a Mukotsu y Destructor para que se ocuparan del galeno.

Unos pasos más adelante los sujetos que llevaban a la peli plata se detuvieron frente de una puerta marrón de madera, la cual, era custodiada por un grandote de tez morena con traje oscuro.

—Trajimos a ésta que quiso escapar... órdenes del señor Airus — dijo uno de los sujetos que llevaba a Akane.

— Deben esperar... recién entró una... creí que era la última. — habló el custodio de la puerta.

—/ Akane la que está adentro es Kasumi \\\ — informó Yura.

La menor de los Tendo se soltó del agarre que los dos tipos que la llevaron, golpeó a los dos hombres tan rápido que dejó helado al que custodiaba la puerta y cuando éste intentó golpearla Akane le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, el sujeto cayó de rodillas y ella lo noqueó con una patada a la cabeza.

Akane tomó el arma que le habían quitado, lamentablemente las armas que poseían los sujetos eran muy grandes y no le servían por ahora. Guardó el arma en su espalda, sujetada por la ropa y escondida por la larga peluca plateada, y entró con seguridad a la habitación...

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Todos los espectadores se encontraban sorprendidos, el rostro de la bella joven cambio a uno frío.

— El show se termino. — dijo con seriedad apuntándola la lámpara que iluminaba la habitación y sin soltar mano de su hermana disparó dejando el lugar en tinieblas y a los espectadores desconcertados, mientras que cierto grupo se preparaba para enfrentar a quien sea con tal de concluir con esa misión.

—Al fin comienza lo bueno. — dijo divertido Bankotsu mientras tronaba sus dedos y se dirigía a la salida de esa cabina junto con Tony y Kyokotsu.

Mientras que Akane salió con Kasumi de esa habitación se encontró con Destructor y Mukotsu que estaban con Tofu, quien ni bien vio a su esposa la abrazo con necesidad y alivio, al igual que ella, encontrando en los brazos de su amado, protección y tranquilidad al verlo con bien.

—Sáquenlos de aquí... Llévenlos con Anuva. — Pidió Akane mientras miraba para ambos lados del pasadizo, escuchando que un grupo de hombres se acercaban hacia ellos.

— ¡No!... — grito con preocupación Kasumi. — Akane, por favor ven con nosotros. — hablaba con desesperación y miedo la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

— ¿Akane? — Dijo sorprendido Tofu que recién reconocía a su cuñada.

—No te preocupes por mí hermana, voy a estar bien... aun no me puedo ir. — habló decidida y miró con seriedad a su cuñado y amigos para luego irse hacia un lado del pasillo, mientras que Kasumi era abrazada por Tofu.

—Ella estará bien amor... — dijo para tratar de calmar un poco a su esposa.

—Debemos salir de aquí. — habló Destructor con seriedad y los cuatro avanzaban con prisa.

Akane estaba peleando con una buena cantidad de guardias, las balas se le habían terminado. Cuando el fuego empezó de nuevo con rapidez entró a una habitación, la cual, era una cámara de tortura, los cuales le daban una muerte lenta y dolorosa a sus víctimas; entre ellos se encontraba el aplasta cabezas: el cual, reventaba los huesos del cráneo.

El aplasta pulgares: que aplastaba las uñas, falanges y nudillos en forma lenta y progresiva.

El desgarrador de senos: con forma de pinza, sus cuatro puntas desgarraban hasta convertir en masa los senos de las mujeres.

Látigos más o menos similares pero en gran variedad con dos o tres y hasta ocho cadenas, provistas de muchas estrellas o bien hojas de acero cortante, entre otras.

Akane veía con horror y odio mezclado a esos aparatos y máquinas de torturas. Pensaba cuantas almas inocentes habían muerto en manos de esos desgraciados, malnacidos que gozan con el sufrimiento y muerte de esas pobres personas.

—¡Desgraciados! — tomó una cadena que en la punta tenía un gancho bien afilado.

La puerta de la cámara se abrió con brusquedad y los hombres de Onigumo entraron disparando.

Ren y Yashiro se dirigían hacia donde se oían disparos y gritos como si hubiera empezado una guerra. La neblina se hacía más densa en todo el lugar, imposibilitando a los dos agentes tener una mejor visión de los hechos.

—Necesitaremos refuerzos. — sugirió Yashiro mientras avanzaban con prisa.

Pudieron ver como uno de los guardias que custodiaban la base, era atravesado por un garfio que atravesaba la garganta del tipo. La cadena que estaba unida con el gancho fue jalada logrando que el garfio saliera arrastrando la tráquea hacia afuera. El hombre cayó desplomado al suelo.

Akane salió de esa habitación golpeando con la rodilla a otro sujeto que le apuntaba, éste chocó su cabeza contra la pared por la fuerza del impacto cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Los dos agentes quedaron sorprendidos por la brutal escena. Pero Ren se acercó más para ver a la joven.

— Akane... — dijo al reconocer a la peli plata, la cual, estaba sorprendida que ese extraño rubio la reconociera, pero ninguno se percató que dos de los guardias que aún se encontraban con vida... uno estaba detrás de Akane y el otro detrás de Ren, dispararon.

—¡Reeen!... — grito Yashiro preocupado por su amigo no pudiendo ver nada de lo que había pasado.

En el lugar solo se oyó los disparos y la niebla que impedía la visión era el único testigo de lo que había pasado.

**CONTINUARA...**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**Bueno espero que les alla gustado.**

**Quiero agradecer comentarios de :**

***Mix: Gracias por comentar. Y ya viste que paso... se salvaron Kasumi y Tofu. Pero y ahora que habra pasado con Akane y Ren!? Jejejenw. Saludos cuídate.**

***Lizy: me da gusto saber que la historia te atrapó. Es algo muy diferente y loco, da gusto saber que a algunos les gusta. Besos y gracias por tu tiempo.**

***KattytoNobel: sip tengo que mejorar este problema de los errores ortográficos, lo que pasa es que subo los capítulos con el celular de mi padre y tiene algunas funciones y otras no. Pero mejorare. Gracias por comentar.**

**A los que leen gracias por hacerlo y si se atreven a dejarme su opinión estaría más agradecida y muy feliz! ^.^**

**Espero sus suculentos comentarios. Es mi alimento. Que tengan felices pascuas! y Besosssssssss! Se me cuidan! (*0*)/**


	15. Chapter 15: Cara a cara

¡**Hola!... Lamento por la larga espera… falta de inspiración. El capitulo esta más largo que el anterior espero que no los aburra. Jajajaja.**

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**/ Aaaa \\\: conversación por comunicador (audífono- micrófono) y por celular.**

**"aaaa": pensamientos de los personajes.**

**Los personajes Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko-sensei. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Les pido que lean las notas finales necesito hacerles unas preguntas. ¡Ahora si a leer!**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Cara a cara.**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Los disparos habían resonado en el lugar al igual que el grito de preocupación de Yashiro pero mientras éste se acercaba para saber que había sido de su amigo y compañero, pudo ver como Ren apuntaba a un sujeto, el cual, cayó como plomo cubriendo el suelo de sangre que salía de su cabeza. El ahora difunto estaba posicionado detrás de la joven peli plateada. Mientras que otro individuo que se encontraba detrás de Ren, yacía estrangulado por la cadena que la chica controlaba, el arma fue jalada logrando que el tipo cayera, también, sin vida.

Yashiro veía como Ren en un instinto de protección, con un brazo rodeaba la estrecha cintura de la pequeña joven, en un abrazo. Si, Ren tenía abrazando y protegiendo a esa mujer que había buscado por días, su misteriosa y escurridiza peli azul, aunque en esos momento ella tenía otra apariencia.

Por la diferencia de estaturas Ren se inclino para unir su frente con la de ella observándola detenidamente. Akane había cerrado los ojos para calmarse y recuperar sus energías después de la contienda contra los hombres de Onigumo, pero al sentir el tacto y el tibio aliento que golpeteaba su rostro, levantó sus parpados para encontrarse con unos orbes verdes que la miraban con detenimiento y preocupación.

— Akane ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? — cuestiono el rubio con una voz dulce, jamás escuchada por nadie en el mundo.

Akane sin darse cuenta se había puesto colorada por el acercamiento que el atractivo desconocido tenia para con ella, pero se sorprendió al verse descubierta y reconocer la voz de la persona que tenía enfrente. Era ese oficial que estuvo con ella en la toma de rehenes el día del casamiento de su hermana Kasumi. Si no hubiese sido por ese tipo que venía con él, el cual, lo llamó por su nombre, jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de quién era en verdad.

—Yo… yo estoy… bien Ren ¿y tú? —dijo mientras se separa de apoco del acercamiento. —_"Ese acercamiento fue peligroso"_ — pensó la peli plateada algo incomoda con la mirada del rubio y las pulsaciones aceleradas.

—/ Oye Julieta deja a tu violable Romeo para después… maldita suertuda… ¡deja de comer delante de los pobres! \\\— comento divertida Yura.

— ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Fue él! — protesto en voz alta olvidando de que no estaba sola.

—Akane… ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto el rubio cortando la distancia que los separaba, levantando el mentón de la joven para que lo mirara a los ojos. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que centímetros eran lo que separaban sus labios.

Yashiro miraba la escena con sus mejillas coloradas, sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas resplandecientes. — _"Esto es mejor que una película romántica… ¡Demonios me faltan las palomitas y un asiento!"_ — pensaba sin quitar la mirada de la escena que tenía enfrente, como una fangirl.

—/ ¡ Cómele la bocaaa! Aunque el momento sea peligroso si vas a morir… ¡al menos viólalo con la boca a ese papacito, así morís feliz! \\\— gritaba Yura desesperada. Akane despertaba de su hipnosis por culpa de esa mirada… y en voz baja contesto.

— ¡Yo no voy a ser eso!... ¡Y tampoco tengo pensado morir aun! — reprendía a su amiga — Ren no me contestaste la pregunta ¿Estas herido? — mientras barría con su mira el cuerpo del oficial para ver si encontraba alguna herida.

—Estoy bien. — contesto con tranquilidad, pero le surgió un interrogatorio en su mente. Miró con detenimiento la vestimenta reveladora de la joven. Podía ver sus redondeados pechos que eran aprisionados por el corset negro, parecían que querían salir de su prisión. La intimidad de Akane apenas era cubierta por una tanga negra de encaje. Se podía vislumbrar sus torneadas piernas que incitaban a querer sentir su suavidad. Ren trago grueso y trato de que sus hormonas no se dispararan. — ¿Qué haces aquí, Akane? — pregunto por fin mientras se quitaba el saco y se lo colocaba a ella que apenas estaba recordando del aspecto que tenia, por lo que se sonrojo de la gran pena recordando que minutos antes los muy malditos soldados la habían manoseado mientras peleaban. De solo recordarlo le daba ganas de volverlos a matar.

—Yo… — iba a hablar pero Kanae la interrumpió.

—/ Akane encontré a la zorra \\\ — informo Mouko-san.

—Ten cuidado y sácale toda la información que puedas — le pidió a su amiga por lo que recibió un "ok" de su amiga.

— ¿qué pasa? — pregunto Ren serio esperando ser respondido.

—Lo siento Ren, pero tengo que irme. — dijo quitándose el saco y entregándole la prenda.

—No me respondiste la pregunta que te hice. — pregunto serio sin quitarle la mirada de su rostro como analizando algo.

—Si yo te preguntara qué haces tú aquí ¿Qué me dirías? — devolviendo la misma seriedad no solo en palabras también en mirada levantando su rostro con altivez.

—Misión de trabajo — respondió con simpleza y al instante. — ¿Y tú?

—Misión personal. — soltó despreocupada. Ren encontró de nuevo ese misterio oculto en los ojos de la joven. Intuía que algo se traía entre manos. — Lo siento pero debo irme. — soltó la peli plata para seguir su camino y así poder encontrar a su enemigo, pero el rubio detuvo su andar tomándola del brazo.

—Tenemos que hablar… se que algo ocultas, a mi no me engañas… no huiras como hiciste en Japón… ¡y ahora te encuentro aquí! ¿Qué tienes que ver con todo esto? — interrogó con seriedad, con ganas de saber la verdad oculta. — ¿Por qué estas vestida así? — soltó sin darse cuenta de la forma molesta en que le hablaba. Estaba enojado no entendía el por qué, solo sentía un disgusto al verla con esa prenda reveladora que ella vestía y peleaba sin preocupación.

—No te importa… puedes creer lo que quieras. — contesto fría y molesta soltándose del agarre con brusquedad. —… Y si me quieres interrogar bien puedes hacerlo, pero creo que este no es el lugar ni mucho menos el momento para hacerlo. ¿No lo crees? — soltó con total seriedad devolviéndole la mirada fría y rostro altivo.

Se fue sin decir más palabras pasando por al lado de Yashiro que no se había movido para no llamar la atención y mucho menos cortar el momento. Ren reacciono y salió tras la peli plata para no volver a perderla de vista.

—_"Ni creas que te me vas a escapar ahora que te encontré quiero saber qué es lo que ocultas"_ — pensaba mientras alcanzaba a la joven.

—/ Akane ¿Quieres que haga algo en particular? \\\ — cuestiono Yura del otro lado.

—Sí. Las puertas de las celdas se abren con tarjeta magnética. ¿Crees poder abrirlas todas? — pregunto Akane mientras avanzaba por el pasillo aprisa y con cautela.

—/ ¡Hey amiga, la pregunta ofende! ¡Claro que puedo! — soltó la pelicorta con orgullo mientras entraba al sistema de la base y descifraba el código con la ayuda de un programa diseñado por ella misma.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras que Bankotsu, Kyokotsu y Tony…

— ¡Viejo, para ser un anciano aun te mueves bien! — soltó con burla Bankotsu a Tony mientras los tres peleaban contra unos cincuenta hombres armados.

Tony atacaba con un calibre 45 automática y ametralladora. Sus disparos eran certeros y mortales, si no morían en el acto eran mal heridos alargando su agonía. Digno de un profesional avanzado; Kyokotsu con su hacha en una mano y una escopeta en otra era de buen apoyo para su hermano y para Tony. Aunque al grandote le divertía más estrangular a sus oponentes a manos limpias, exhibiendo su gran fuerza de la cual se sentía orgulloso; mientras que Bankotsu se divertía con una espada que logro conseguir para eliminar estorbos, aunque extrañaba a su fiel amiga de batallas, su Banryuu, que muy a su pesar tuvo que dejar en la mansión de Vorg porque llamaría demasiado la atención. Pero eso no significaba que no podía divertirse.

—Para ser alguien que apenas está aprendiendo a limpiarse el trasero solo, ¡no peleas nada mal! — contesto Tony mientras derribaba a un sujeto de una patada, el cual había aparecido por detrás de él. Tony lo remato de un certero tiro en la cabeza.

Gracias a la neblina que Mukotsu había esparcido por todo el lugar se les hacía más fácil el ocultarse y evadir el ataque del enemigo, en especial las balas.

—/ Bankotsu, destructor te está llevando tu alabarda\\\ — le informo Yura.

— ¡Eso es genial! ¡Gracias hermosa! — dijo como niño chiquito que le dicen que le van a comprar su juguete favorito, su rostro al igual que sus ojos azules brillaban con esplendor.

—/ No es a mí a quien le tienes que agradecer. Es a Akane que le dijo a Anuva que llevara tu Banryuu y las armas de Renkotsu y Ginkotsu, ella sabía que llegado el momento las iban a necesitar.\\\

—Bueno… creo que después me encargare de darle las gracias… personalmente. — comento divertido degollando a dos tipos de un solo movimiento grácil, como un hermoso ángel de la muerte sin alas. — Por cierto ¿Donde está ella? — pregunto interesado en saber el paradero de la peli azul.

Yura con ganas de divertirse y ver que reacción pondría el mercenario, soltó la sopa — / Mientras busca a Onigumo es acosada… o ¿Debería decir cortejada?... por un sexy y apuesto oficial…\\\ — comento lo ultimo con entusiasmo — / La cuestión es que el adonis le tiene ganas a mi amiga.\\\ — soltó con diversión al oír un gruñido en respuesta de la molestia que comenzó a sentir el ojiazul al oír lo antes mencionado.

Kyokotsu al ver la cara de pocos amigos de su hermano y en vez de quedarse callado… pues no pudo y puso más leña al fuego. — Yura, Akane ¿Conoce al poli? — pregunto mientras seguía peleando y avanzando por el sendero.

—/ Por lo que escuche parece que SI se conocen… pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que el SEXY oficial supo quien era ella, porque la llamo por su nombre y le dijo que la estaba buscando. Akane también lo llamo por su nombre… ¿Cómo lo llamó?... ¡REN… si así se llama ese bombonazo que estuvo a punto de besarla! \\\

Bankotsu atacaba con fuerza como queriendo descarga su furia en ese escuadrón que se iba aminorando con forme avanzaban. El mercenario no entendía el por qué de su fastidio al oír que Akane estuvo a punto de ser besada por un sujeto que además es ¡Policía! La sangre le hervía, la necesidad de matar a ese desconocido con sus propias manos aumentaba de apoco. — _"¿Qué mierda me está pasando?... Ella no es importante para mí, solo es una más de mi lista… de mi larga y extensa lista"_ — pensaba tratando de convencerse y negando lo que de apoco estaba creciendo en su interior.

— ¡Mocos no es momento de distraerse! ... No me gusta que Akane quiera enfrentarse a Onigumo sola… y que la policía este aquí, no es bueno — dijo Tony preocupado por la menor de los Tendo.

Los tres siguieron avanzando, dejando en el suelo un cementerio y las paredes pintadas con sangre que escurría perdiéndose en el suelo.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

El detonar de una granada se escucho en otro sector. Mousse había lanzado uno de sus tantos armamentos que cargaba y comenzó a lanzar sus cuchillas con la destreza y gracilidad de un cisne; Erast con dos calibre 22 automáticas derribaba a sus oponentes, aun que también repartía unos cuantos cabezazos como los toros. Éste cambio su expresión ni bien empezó la contienda, su rostro triste y decaído cambio por uno alegre era como otra persona.

— ¡Odio estas armas pequeñas, parecen de juguete! — bufo con gran fastidio Ginkotsu que portaba una pistola ametralladora automática y una UZI (ametralladora corta) modelo 94.

—Pero son armas al fin… ¡no te quejes! — dijo Mousse mientras peleaba.

Pero antes de que Ginkotsu le contestara Destructor apareció con una ametralladora grande, especial para una guerra, su tamaño era tal que Destructor la cargaba en sus brazos como si llevara a alguien, ya que en su espalda tenia la Banryuu de Bankotsu. Los ojitos de Ginkotsu se le pusieron aguados al ver al ojiperla con su "amiga".

—¡MI AMOR! — grito con euforia tomando entre sus brazos el arma y besaba la misma con cariño.

— ¡Qué asco! — soltó con repulsión Mousse, arrugando su nariz y sacando la lengua.

—Ve a un hotel… pero con una chica de carne y hueso. — Soltó Erast divertido que no dejaba de dispara y de matar a cuanto enemigo se le cruzaba. Su rostro estaba manchado de sangre y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja parecía a una persona que había escapado de un manicomio.

—Ustedes son muy raros… ¿Por qué Akane tiene amistades así? — se preguntaba Destructor en voz alta mientras miraba a Ginkotsu y a Erast como si estos dos fueran unos bichos muy extraños.

— ¡No me compares con ese bipolar! — Soltó molesto Ginkotsu mientras comenzaba a utilizar su "chica" — El raro aquí es él, no yo.

— ¡Gordo!... ¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda? — contesto con una sonrisa torcida Erast.

—Porque no sé cómo llegar — respondió con sarcasmo y diversión mientras lo miraba con desafío.

— ¡¿Por qué no mejor dejan de pelar entre ustedes y usan esas energías aquí que es donde se los necesita?! — les dijo Mousse serio, concentrado en la batalla que tenía enfrente.

—Mejor voy a buscar a Bankotsu antes de que su rareza se me pegue. — soltó Destructor tomando otro camino para encontrar al ojiazul.

— ¡¿Raro?! Ni que fuera como Jakotsu. — bufo Ginkotsu mientras proseguía con la reducción de soldados.

—/ Renkotsu, es mejor que lleves a Nabiki con Anuva \\\ — Dijo Yura por el micrófono-audífono.

— ¡No me pienso ir si Akane no viene conmigo! — soltó demandante la mediana de las Tendo mientras avanzaba por un pasillo caminando detrás de Renkotsu, quien sostenía su mano y no la soltaba ni para disparar. Lyov estaba detrás de Nabiki protegiendo la espalda de la joven.

—/ Renkotsu, ya sabes… luego tú y Lyov se juntaran con los demás. \\\ — Yura sabía que Akane no podía comunicarse personalmente porque Ren estaba al lado de ella, por lo que no iba a arriesgar a decir nombres que comprometieran a sus amigos. Pero sabía que si su amiga pudiese hablar le pediría a Renkotsu que sacara a su Hermana de allí lo antes posible. Nabiki estaba a punto de reprochar pero otro ataque se lo impidió.

Una bomba de humo toxico y gas invadió el lugar. Nabiki se estaba ahogando tosía continuamente, el gas hacia que sus ojos lagrimearan haciendo imposible ver. Lyov y Renkotsu podían soportar el ataque, ya que ellos estaban acostumbrados a eso, en especial Renkotsu. El gas y el humo ya que él confecciona las bombas que utiliza en cada misión, por lo que esta expuesto constantemente con los químicos.

Lyov dispara a diestra y siniestra contra el enemigo posicionándose delante de Renkotsu y Nabiki. Renkotsu cargo en sus brazos a la "peli rosa", (Recuerden que Nabiki tenía una peluca color rosa larga) patio una puerta de metal la cual se abrió, gracias a que Yura pudo destrabarla anteriormente, cerrando la puerta tras de él, se sentó en el frio suelo atrayendo con él a la damisela.

Él oía la respiración acelerada, dificultosa y tos continúa que liberaba la joven mujer, a la cual acomodo en su regazo como si fuera una niña chiquita sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

—Trata de respirar despacio y por la nariz o te ahogaras más. — su voz era serena, armoniosa y dulce mientras que con una mano acariciaba el suave y fino rostro y cuello, de las medianas de los Tendo, Y con la otra mano masajeaba la espalda. Sus movimientos eran tan gráciles, como si lo que estuviera tocando fuera algo sumamente frágil que si uno no tenia cuidado se rompería fácilmente.

—Cof, cof, cof… ra... rayos… cof, cof… creí que me… moría… cof, cof… — hablo Nabiki con la voz rasposa por el gas inalado. Ella estaba totalmente ajena a la situación, del acercamiento que ambos compartían en ese momento. — ¿Cómo es qué… cof, cof… lo soportas? — cuestiono interesada.

—Es la costumbre — dijo con tranquilidad y franqueza. — Yo fabrico esas clases de bombas para estos tipos de situaciones. La primera vez que intente hacer una, exploto de lleno en mi cara por suerte mi hermano Suikotsu estaba cerca, cuando escucho la explosión en mi laboratorio, me reanimo. El gas y el humo hizo que el oxigeno no llegar a mis pulmones estuve unos minutos sin respirar, sin contar que tenía quemaduras en el rostro producto de la explosión. — relataba mientras seguía con su masaje calmando la aceleración de la joven y ayudando a normalizar su respiración.

Luego de unos minutos Renkotsu se dedico a observarla con detenimiento, sus finas cejas, sus pestañas bien arqueadas, su pequeña nariz respingada, sus pómulos que estaban tenidas de un tono suave carmesí, llegando a donde más atención presto, los labios. Estos eran pequeños pintados de rojo, los cuales se encontraban abiertos invitando al aire que entre por allí. Se veían tan provocativos… apetecibles… tentadores.

Nabiki se hallaba extraña, esos oscuros ojos que la miraban con detenimiento. Ese hombre que tenía en frente, serio pero de mirada cálida capas de derretir hasta el iceberg más resistente, era sumamente atractivo, negarlo era imposible. Su piel blanca. Las suaves caricias que le propinaba esas fuertes manos algo ásperas, aunque a ella eso no le importara, podía sentir una extraña calidez en ellas como nunca antes había sentido.

Una extraña fuerza atrayente fue acercando a Renkotsu cada vez más al rostro de la joven, sus ojos no se despegaban de esa boca pequeña y tentadora. La mano que se situaba en la espalda de ella la bajo hasta la cintura aplicando algo de agarre, al igual que su otra mano que la llevo hasta la nuca impidiendo que moviera el cuello; Nabiki notaba el eminente acercamiento de sus rostros, unos centímetros más y sabría la forma de besar de ese hombre, el cual, la hacía sentir protegida. Segura. Cuando por fin estaba a punto de entregarse a esa atracción, saborear los labios de Renkotsu… recordó que él solo cumplía una orden, protegerla. Ya que así lo dictamino su hermana Akane. Por lo que sentía que toda esa atención y cuidado que el hombre le ofrecía, era una obligación. Eso la hizo sentir… ¿desilusionada? … ¿triste?... ¡un momento! Ella es Nabiki Tendo mejor conocida como "La mujer de hielo"… ¡ese hombre que apenas conoce no podía hacerle sentir así! Es fría en los negocios y debía ser aun más en el amor… ella sabe mejor que nadie lo que los hombres podían llegar a hacer… así como te enamoran también te destrozan y si sobrevives… ¡arréglatelas sola!... Pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa… el aliento de Renkotsu se mezclaba con el de ella, su tonto corazón martillaba, su cuerpo se estremecía… — _"¡Malditas hormonas! ¡Maldito corazón traidor, delator!"_ — sintió el roce cálido, embriagador de esos labios masculinos… tomo toda la firmeza de su orgulloso espíritu Tendo. (Sip las mujeres Tendo son complicadas y orgullosas)Se libero del agarre del joven y se puso de pie separándose de un instante del Shichinintai dándole la espalda. Podía sentir lo que ese rose causo en ella, su corazón queriendo salir de su cuerpo. Su cara ardía, no necesitaba verse en un espejo para saber que tan colorada estaba. Debía calmarse y llamar a su espíritu frio para que domine la situación actual o caso contrario quedaría vulnerable como escasos segundos atrás.

Renkotsu al igual que sus otros dos hermanos, Bankotsu y Suikotsu, no le interesaba los compromisos sentimentales. Solo le gustaba pasar un buen momento de lujuria apasionada y ya. No le interesaba si la mujer con la que se acostaba era soltera, casada, viuda o divorciada. Solo le importaba una buena noche de sexo, ¿Que hombre no le gusta que lo complazcan en la cama?... los compromisos eran pura mierda… si te casas o te pones de novio te meterán los cuernos igual. Para él el amor no existe, solo era invención del hombre, pura fantasía barata… Pero desde el día del casamiento de Kasumi y Tofu, desde que vio a la castaña, esa mujer que tenía enfrente a escasos centímetros de saborear esos labios rojos, desde ese día sintió una gran atracción hacia la joven. Tal vez alguien con quien partir uno ardiente momento en una habitación. Pero de algo estaba muy seguro y era que en ese momento quería devorar, saborear, deleitar esa pequeña boca que Nabiki Tendo poseía. Renkotsu sentía la respiración acelerada de ella y desvió por un instante sus oscuros ojos hacia el rostro de la joven encontrando esas delicadas mejillas colorada. Una sonrisa interna de orgullo masculino resalto en su ego al no ver la resistencia de la hermosa mujer, creyendo que con solo besarla podría obtener algo más de ella pero al sentir el leve contacto, caricia de sus labios su mente se puso en blanco, su fuerza lo abandonó y eso no le importo solo quería poder saborear más esa boca ahondar en ella y sentir el roce de su lengua contra la de él, pero al sentir la repentina separación de la chica y al abrir los ojos la encontró parada delante de él dándole la espalda. —"_¿Qué paso?... ¿Y mi beso?"_ — se cuestionaba atónito y… ¿Molesto?... sí, molesto porque era la primera vez que una mujer le niega sus labios.

—Creo que es mejor que vallas con Lyov, él te necesita. — hablo Nabiki rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la habitación. Su voz sonaba fría. Se dio la vuelta mirando de frente al mercenario de turbante, aunque ahora poseía una peluca corta oscura en su lugar. El rostro de ella ya no poseía ese bello sonrojo que tenía antes, ya no había rastro de ello. Renkotsu le devolvió la mirada. En esos oscuros ojos se veía una gran molestia. El rechazo de Nabiki había herido su orgullo de conquistador y lo más importante su orgullo de hombre. Después de todo a ningún hombre le gusta ser rechazado por ninguna mujer. — Yo ya estoy bien, los esperare aquí. — el rostro de Nabiki era frio, sin expresión.

Renkotsu frustrado y molesto se puso de pie dándole la espalda a la joven, se dirigió a la puerta y cuando se disponía a salir miro por sobre su hombro a la peli rosa. — No salgas hasta que regrese por ti. — soltó con la misma frialdad con la que ella se había dirigido para con él. Su rostro y sus ojos expresaban lo mismo. Era como una batalla para ver quien miraba, hablaba y/o expresaba pura frialdad. Pero se podría decir que el ganador fue Renkotsu. Y así el hombre salió de aquella habitación… serio, molesto, con ganas de matar al primer imbécil que se le cruzara.

Viendo que aun quedaban hombres de pie prosiguió a descargar su frustración… rechazo. Peleaba a puño limpio contra ellos a pesar de que el oponente estaba armado, eran desafortunados. El aura maligna que desprendía Renkotsu hacia retroceder al más fuerte, quienes comenzaron a disparar a la nada al ver que el mercenario se les acercaba y los golpeaba con coraje y molestia dejándolos muy mal heridos.

—Aquí me huele a problemas de falda. — decía Lyov mientras seguía peleando, derribando a un sujeto más alto y más robusto que él. Logro colocarle una de sus ajugas en el cuello haciendo que el grandote caiga como plomo, totalmente inconsciente. Otro llego pero Lyov le lanzo otra ajuga directo al cuello haciendo que el soldado comenzara a desesperarse, su rostro se tornaba roja y luego morada cayendo de rodillas sin fuerzas al no poder respirar. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando entrando a un eterno sueño.

En eso llega Destructor que golpeo a un hombre contra la pared como si este fuera un muñeco de trapo dejándolo fuera de juego. Renkotsu lo vio de reojo y Destructor le lanzo su bazuca, la cual, estaba guardada en un estuche rectangular largo negro de cuero. Renkotsu levantó una ceja mirando al ojiperla que le sonrió apenas.

—Cortesía de Akane. — dijo el grandote para seguir su camino en busca del último que le faltaba.

Renkotsu abrió su estuche y el enemigo estaba expectante para ver qué era lo que sacaba. El mercenario sonrió con sorna cuando vio su bazuca, que el cargo sobre su hombro derecho como si nada pesara. — ¡Comiencen a llorar, señoritas! — soltó divertido mientras veía los rostros de esos soldados que lo único que querían hacer es salir corriendo de allí. A Lyov se le escurría una gotita de sudor por su nuca al ver la cara de loco que ponía su compañero.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Yura se encontraba en su habitación frente a los monitores de última generación que ordeno a instalar Vorg para que ella estuviera cómoda trabajando. La pelicorta con su laptop controlaba todo: los audífonos-micrófonos, cámaras e inclusive podía entrar al sistema de esa inmensa mansión donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Estaba muy concentrada descifrando los códigos de las puertas de las celdas y al mismo tiempo tenía un oído y un ojo puesto en las escuchas y monitores. La mayoría de las puertas de las celdas las había abierto con éxito, pero otras no, por lo que tuvo que poner todo su conocimiento hacker en ello.

Pero una voz llego a sus odios haciendo congelar su cuerpo. Comenzó a temblar como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Sus manos vibraban sobre el teclado, como lo hace un fumador compulsivo, deteniendo su labor. Su corazón latía muy acelerado, pero de miedo… de horror… llevó sus ojos carmesí hacia los monitores…

—No… puede… ser… — su voz salió como en susurro y temblorosa, como se hallaba su cuerpo, viendo a esa persona en la pantalla que mirándolo… para ella eran como si estuviese frente suyo.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Nabiki se encontraba sola en esa habitación después de que segundos antes había corrido… o ¿ahuyentado? A Renkotsu de allí. Recorrió con su mirada el lugar. La habitación era amplia de paredes blanca lisa sin ningún cuadro que lo decorara. En el centro del lugar se hallaba un escritorio negro, viejo y sucio. Dos sillas algo gastadas.

Dos puertas negras de maderas se situaban allí. Nabiki se dirigió a una de ellas, al abrirla se encontró con un baño pequeño, nada lujoso por lo que veía y se sentía era como si alguien había olvidado tirar agua al inodoro y como no había papel se habían limpiado en el piso y pared. Era como una bomba de excremento hubiese explotado allí. (¡Qué asco!). Nabiki salió de ese lugar pequeño conteniendo las nauseas, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Levanto la mirada encontrándose con la otra puerta que se hallaba enfrente… la curiosidad por saber que había ahí era mayor.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un cuarto un poco más grande que el baño. Este no era otro baño por lo que no había excremento u orín, allí había una cama de hierro, sin colchón, el centro tenia resortes de acero. En las cuatro esquinas de la cama se hallaban esposa. El sitio era casi iluminado por una luz amarilla que luchaba por prenderse, ya que esta prendía y apagaba. Nabiki pudo notar que al lado de la cama había un pequeño generador con cuatro cables y pinzas de hierro en sus puntas. Luego diviso su mirada hacia otra puerta, por lo que se dirigió a ella pero cuando estaba a dos pasos de tocar el picaporte, la puerta se abre hacia ella oyendo una risa grave y burlona. Su rostro no podía verlo bien por la luz.

—Ja, ja, ja… sabes querido amigo que yo también la quiero conocer personalmente… no seas malo y deja algo para mí… quiero tener esa fierecilla en mis manos… — hablaba muy entusiasmado por celular. La persona paro su andar al percatarse de la peli rosa que tenía enfrente. — Te dejo acabo de encontrar algo interesante. — soltó esto último viendo a Nabiki. Corto la llamada y con una sonrisa seductora, aunque a la joven le hizo recorrer un frio por su espalda que la hizo retroceder al ver que el extraño sujeto avanzaba. Sus ojos rojos se posaban en ella recorriéndola de arriba hacia abajo, observando, detallando la perfecta figura de la joven.

—_"Es apuesto, bello rostro… lindo cabello largo, ondulado y negro… pero este tipo tiene algo que no me agrada en nada."_ — pensaba Nabiki que retrocedía un paso cuando él daba otro, sin quitar sus rosados ojos del sujeto. (Recuerde que Nabiki usa lentes color rosa). Pero la voz del micrófono-audífono hizo que su preocupación aumentara aun más.

—/ ¡NABIKI SAL AHORA MISMO DE AHÍ… ESE TIPO ES MUY PELIGROSO! \\\ — Yura se oía muy asustada, era como si la que estuviera frente de ese tipo fuera ella misma.

—_"¡Mierda!"_ — pensó Nabiki preocupada… llevo su mano al costado al costado de su pierna derecha, donde se hallaba la abertura del vestido dorado. La liga que llevaba puesta sostenía el arma que Akane le había entregado en caso de ser necesario.

—Hola preciosa — hablo el extraño rompiendo el silencio pero ella seguía retrocediendo lentamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta. — Me llamo Naraku… Naraku Fukushima, es un placer poder conocerte… y a solas. — mostrando una sonrisa que exponía su blanca y perfecta dentadura. Con pasos firmes y seguros se acercaba a la peli rosa.

Ella retrocedía un paso y él con solo avanzar con uno equivalían a dos por sus largas piernas. Nabiki y Yura lo veían cada vez más cerca. (Yura había colocado un broche en el vestido dorado de Nabiki, el cual era una cámara oculta.)

—/ ¡NABIKI, DEMONIOS SAL DE ALLÍ! \\\ — gritaba desesperada Yura que por ver de nuevo a Naraku temía por la castaña, por culpa del miedo no podía pensar con claridad.

Nabiki al ver al azabache tan próximo a ella, sostiene con firmeza el arma recordando las instrucciones que su hermana le había dado.

************ FLASH BACK*************

—No muestres miedo cuando estés frente al enemigo por que serás una presa fácil para ellos. — le decía Akane mirando a su hermana fijamente con total seriedad para que ésta escuchara atenta. — Cuando el atacante este cerca de ti, como máximo tres metros, sacas el seguro del arma…apuntas y presionas el gatillo. — levantando el arma y apuntando a la nada como si frente suyo hubiese alguien.

Luego la peli azul le pasó el arma a la castaña esta a duras penas trato de seguir las indicaciones de su hermanita.

*********FIN FLASH BACK**********

Nabiki al tener a Naraku unos tres metros, levanto el arma con ambas manos, quito el seguro de la pistola y apunto al azabache. Éste por un momento se sorprendió al ver lo que la peli rosa tenía planeado hacer, pero él solo le mostro una enorme sonrisa engreída.

—Me encantan las mujeres difíciles. — comento con burla, confiado en poseer a la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente por la fuerza… pero ella sin dudar presiono el gatillo y a la vez cerro con fuerza sus ojos para no ver el resultado de su acto pero escucho el detonar del arma y el olor a pólvora…

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras que con Kanae…

Entro a la oficina al oír la orden de que podía pasar. Cerró la puerta tras de ella una vez dentro, le dio una rápida recorrida con la mirada al lugar. La oficina era muy lujosa, amplia pero sin ventana un mini bar de color marrón oscuro, detrás de este un estante de vidrio con distintas bebidas y vasos. Las paredes pintadas de un color verde pastel claro con algunos cuadros que parecían sacados de películas de terror o mejor dicho como si un enfermo mental obsesionado con asesinatos los hubiese pintado.

La risa divertida de la que solicito la orden resonó en la oficina captando la atención de Kanae, quien con una bandeja en la mano derecha en la cual posaba una botella del mejor vino tinto y dos copas, al oír y ver a la dueña de esa risa que hablaba por celular… con solo verla de cerca, su mente solo articulo…

—_"Lo sabia… es ella"_ — sentía que su odio crecía de apoco conforme miraba detenidamente a esa mujer que marco una parte importante de su vida… de su pasado… de su infierno...

***************FLASH BACK***************

_**HACE SIETE AÑOS ATRÁS…**_

En Tokyo, en una casa de dos plantas, de una fachada al estilo moderno, se encontraba una joven de 14 años, alegre, vivas, de espíritu fuerte y de buen corazón. Su vida había cambiado después del fallecimiento repentino de sus padres, ahora habitaba esa gran casa con sus dos hermanos varones y su hermana, los cuales eran mayores que ella. Pero la muerte de sus progenitores les había dejado una gran deuda que le arrebato la vida de sus padres y si ellos no saldaban esa deuda correrían el mismo destino.

Kanae para la edad que tenia era muy madura, al enterarse junto con sus hermanos lo de la deuda decidió buscar trabajo por su cuenta, pero por la edad que tenia no le era fácil conseguir dinero por lo que tuvo que cambiar su atuendo para aparentar más edad. Por la mañana estudiaba y por la tarde y noche había conseguido tres trabajos que hasta los fines de semanas trabajaba. En cuanto a sus hermanos habían heredado el vicio de la apuesta, al menos los varones, aunque su hermana no se salvaba por santa ya que ésta lo único que hacía era gastar dinero en zapatos de marca, ropa maquillaje, etc. Ninguno de los tres ayudaba en pagar la deuda, pero para lo único que servían era para incrementar la deuda.

Ella no sabía como ellos conseguían dinero pero los muy desgraciados tenían dinero para ir a los boliches, fiestas, bebidas y casino. La única interesada por querer cancelar esa deuda y tener una vida normal, era ella. Pero con el sueldo de una mecerá, dar clases de apoyo a sus compañeros, gracias a que ella era la número uno en la lista de su curso al tener las más altas notas en todas las materias, y el otro trabajo era como ayudante de cocina en un restaurant de buena categoría, pero aun así no era suficiente. El dinero que tenia no cubría ni el 10% de lo que debían y el tiempo que les habían dado los cobradores se terminaba.

Pero las cosas cambiarían para la pequeña Kotonami Kanae, su vida cambiaria de una manera catastrófica… un día saliendo de la escuela, llega a su casa para cambiarse de atuendo y así ir a uno de sus trabajos, pero al llegar a su hogar encuentra a sus tres hermanos mayores con una hermosa mujer de piel pálida, cabello negro largo lacio. Vestía una pollera rosa claro por sobre sus rodillas camisa blanca al cuerpo y sobre de esta un saco del mismo color de la pollera, y zapatos negros altos.

Los hermanos de Kanae llamaron a la menor para presentar a la desconocida mujer.

—Bienvenida a casa hermanita. — soltó su hermana con una gran sonrisa, eso hizo que un gran frio recorriera por todo su cuerpo, ya que cuando su hermana la llamaba "hermanita" con tanta dulzura era para pedir algo.

—No tengo dinero para darte — dijo de manera seria para que ya no la retrasara, pero la voz de su hermano mayor la detuvo.

—No te llamamos para eso… sino para presentarte a la señorita aquí presente. — señalo a la susodicha con la mano. Kanae miro a la mujer, la cual la observaba con esos oscuros y frio ojos que la miraban de arriba a abajo.

—No está mal para la edad que dicen que tiene, se está desarrollando muy bien… aun que me encargare de que aparente la edad que requiere… nada que un buen atuendo y maquillaje no lo solucione. — comento con una sonrisa que parecía tan sincera. Pero el comentario hizo formular la pregunta a la menor.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿De qué está hablando esta señorita? — dijo mirando a sus hermanos mayores, los cuales iban a hablar pero la mujer les gano de antemano.

—Disculpa mis modales… me llamo Kikyo, trabajo para una agencia de modelos y tus hermanos me pidieron ayuda por la deuda que tienen que paga… y les dije que la única forma en que yo puedo ayudarlos es que alguno de ustedes entre como modelo… y ellos creen que tu eres la más indicada para ello. — soltó con total naturalidad mirando a la joven que no podía procesar lo que había oído pero las dudas surgieron.

— ¿Cómo es qué ellos la contactaron? ¿Cree qué puedo ser una modelo profesional? ¿Y por qué yo y no uno de mis hermanos?...Además soy menor de edad eso se complicaría. — soltaba todas las preguntas que se le venía a la mente mirando muy fijo a esa mujer que tenía enfrente.

Kikyo sonreía para sus adentros por las preguntas y el carácter firme que demostraba la pequeña. — Yo conocí a tu madre desde hace dos años cuando regrese hace un mes a Japón me entere de su fallecimiento y del de su esposo. Luego me comunique con tu hermana cuando llame aquí a tu casa y ella me comento de la situación que están pasando por la deuda… lamentablemente no poseo esa gran cantidad de dinero pero… se que tú podrías. Las modelos ganan muy buen dinero en dos meses podría cubrir la mitad de la deuda o tal vez más… y si creo que puedas ser una muy buena modelo, según lo que me dijeron tus hermanos es que aprendes rápido y le pones mucho empeño a lo que haces, eso cuenta a tu favor… Contestando a tu tercera pregunta es porque eres más joven que ellos tres y la que tiene más posibilidad de que la acepten… y debute… en cuanto a tu edad no hay problema de eso me encargo yo ya que soy la encargada de los papeles. — contesto con total tranquilidad y seguridad en sus palabras, lo cuales también resaltaba en su rostro. — Todo depende de ti querida… hoy termina el casting para la selección de modelos y si quieres presentarte tendremos que ir ahora… es una oportunidad que tal vez no se te vuelva a presentar.

Kanae procesaba detenidamente las palabras de la mujer y pensaba que no había engaño en ello, aunque muy en el fondo algo le decía que debía negar rotundamente la propuesta, pero por otro lado el tiempo se acortaba y en seis meses los cobradores irían por ellos y si no tenían el dinero… irían a visitar a sus padres en el otro mundo…

—Esta bien, acepto. — Soltó en un suspiro — me iré a cambiar — al darse cuenta que tenía el uniforme escolar el cual consistía en una pollera azul marino por sobre las rodillas. Zapatos marrones, medias blancas cortas que llegaban a los tobillos. La parte de arriba, la camisa marinero manga corta era del mismo color oscuro que la falda excepto el moño el cual era de color rojo.

—No es necesario así estas bien… además hay poco tiempo. — soltó Kikyo deteniendo el andar de la joven que se dirigía a su cuarto a cambiarse. La chica trato de reprochar pero sus hermanos la empujaron para que se diera prisa. Kikyo la subió al auto, pero antes les entrego a los hermanos un maletín marrón oscuro y estos a la vez le dieron un sobre marrón claro grande. Pero Kanae no se dio cuenta de nada porque su hermana le daba indicaciones de moda para la entrevista.

Luego de unos minutos de viaje las dos mujeres descendieron de ese Peugeot 408 color rojo que había aparcado frente de un edificio de veinte pisos. La zona era muy lujosa y transitable al igual que el edificio a donde se adentraban. Llegando cruzaron una puerta marón clara nueva con un pequeño cartel que decía "núm. 65". Al entrar se hallaba un buen número de chicas muy bellas, unas con mejores cuerpos que otras. En sus rostros se reflejaba la gran ilusión de ser sus sueños realidad.

—Toma asiento y espera a que te llamen… tranquila todo va a estar bien… suerte. — soltó antes de perderse entre las chicas que estaban impacientes y otra nerviosas.

Había pasado dos horas y todas las chicas habían sido llamadas. De 100 chicas que habían ido solo 30 fueron las seleccionadas. La mayoría se regresaron a sus hogares hechas un mar de lagrimas mientras que las que quedaron se encontraron con la sorpresa de que debían de viajar en ese mismo momento, las chicas estaban dudosas pero cuando les dijeron que solo era un viaje de 15 días y sus familias serian avisadas, comenzaron a tranquilizarse, incluso pudieron hablar con sus padres y estos algunos estaban de acuerdo y felices, aunque otros aceptaron a duras penas con la condición de que se comunicaran a diario.

Después de unas largas horas de viaje en avión y en micro llegaron a un bar, las luces algunas estaban apagadas. Se podía ver varias mesas circulares y 4 sillas en cada una las cuales estaban sobre las mesas. Aun lado se hallaba una amplia barra de mármol color negro y detrás de ésta varias bebidas, vasos y copas en estantes de cristal… frente de la barra habías barios bancos redondos altos.

Las chicas estaban atónitas creían que iban a llevarlas a un hotel y ese lugar no parecía como tal. Tampoco daba a aire en que allí se hiciera un desfile, por lo que estaban desconcertadas. Luego vieron que unas cuantas chicas que vestían prendas muy reveladoras como vestidos cortos, faldas como el ancho de un cinto y sostén o remeras cortas que igual mostraban sus atributos… se asomaron y las quedaron mirando… unas las miraban con lastima, otras con burla y otras solo volteaban la mirada como si supieran lo que se les venía. Un hombre de unos 36 años, 1,75 de alto, gordo de unos 110 kilos. Con una barba candado que adornaba su rostro. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón oscuro, cabello negro corto. Vestía una remera negra, jean celeste gastado, zapatillas blancas. El extraño se acerco a la barra donde estaba sentada Kikyo tomando un vaso de whisky.

Una de las jóvenes se acerco hacia Kikyo y formulo una de las preguntas que todas se hacían.

—Di… disculpe… señorita Kikyo ¿Aquí se hará el desfile? Porque para eso nos trajo aquí ¿verdad? — cuestiono con temor de la respuesta mirando con mirada cristalina y suplicante a la fría mujer que al oírla comenzó a reírse a carcajada junto con el desconocido hombre, mirando con diversión y burla a la chiquilla.

—Ho siii… claro que aquí van a desfilar y esta misma noche… — soltó Kikyo con sarcasmo y diversión dedicándole miradas cómplice al sujeto que seguía riendo.

— ¿Podemos llamar a nuestras familias para avisarles que llegamos bien? — dijo otra de las chicas que no le estaba gustando nada el ambiente que se estaba formando. Y no le termino de gustar cuando ella y las demás escucharon un fuerte golpe sobre la barra. El extraño hombre golpeo la barra con su mano y su mirada se torno oscura y molesta.

— ¡Nadie va a llamar a nadie… lo harán cuando se lo ordenemos! — hablo el hombre, su vos era grave y rasposa pero autoritaria. Las chicas se miraban entre ellas desconcertadas y asustadas, lo único que querían saber es que hacían allí y regresar con sus seres queridos. — A partir de ahora todas vivirán aquí… bueno puede ser que en algún momento algunas sean llevadas a otro país, pero por ahora se quedan. Deberán de atender a los clientes y consentirlos en lo que deseen. Cuidadito de hacer algo estúpido por que serán castigadas. Si no pregúntenles a estas. — señalando a las mujeres que agachaban la cabeza y a otras se les deslizaba unas lagrimas. — y por si no se les quedo claro… esto es un burdel y ustedes serán… las putas que los hombres pagaran por cojerlas.

Las pobres muchachas estaban en shock por lo oído ¿Prostitutas? ¿Cómo es que terminaron así? ¿Qué paso con sus sueños… y el desfile?... creían que se trataba de una broma o de una pesadilla. Mientras algunas empezaban a llorar y dejarse caer en el suelo presas del dolor.

Kanae se acerco fríamente hacia donde se encontraba Kikyo que tranquilamente saboreaba su bebida, pero un fuerte tirón de su larga cabellera la hizo soltar un gran grito de dolor. Al abrir los ojos se hallo en el suelo y alzo la mirada en contraendose con la causante de que terminara allí. Pero antes de articular palabra alguna una fuerte patada a su comedor la hizo callar y sangrar abriéndole un corte sobre su labio. El impacto la deja aturdida, cuando quiso darse cuenta de la situación volvió a sentir más golpes en su rostro. La pequeña Kanae se lanzo sobre ella lanzándole cachetazos que después se volvieron en puños.

— ¡MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA! — Gritaba colérica, furiosa Kotonami mientras la golpeaba repetidamente — ¡NOS MENTISTE!... ¡PERRA MAL NACIDA! … ¡¿QUÉ TE HICIMOS PARA HACERNOS ESTO?!

El tipo no hacía nada para detener a Kanae, al contrario reía de lo más divertido. Las demás chicas también reían, habían esperado, deseado desde hace mucho que alguien se atreviera a patear el trasero de esa maldita que por culpa de ella todas terminaron allí; Kikyo trataba de defenderse pero no lograba quitarse de encima a la chiquilla rabiosa que le estaba desfigurando el rostro con cada golpe. Ella podía oír la risa de su compañero que en vez de ayudarla se dedicaba a ser un espectador más.

Las chicas veían el espectáculo maravilladas por las agallas que tenia la joven. Lo único que todas pensaron era: _"Te mereces eso y mucho más maldita"_

—Mal… ¡maldito "Tiburón"… deja de reírte y… ayúdame! — grito desesperada Kikyo llamando a su compañero para que la socorriera mientras trataba de detener los golpes de Kanae.

El tal "Tiburón" se acerco a las dos mujeres y levanto a Kanae con gran facilidad de la cintura con un solo brazo. Kikyo pudo escupir una gran cantidad de sangre, maldiciendo a la joven y a su compañero por no haber intervenido antes.

— ¡Quieta cachorrita! — dijo Tiburón al oído de Kanae que lo único que hacía era patalear y mirar con odio puro a la pálida mujer que le devolvía la mirada pero con el rostro cortado, sangrado y moreteado.

— ¡SUELTAME GORDO ASQUEROSO! — vociferaba con gran repulsión en sus palabras mientras luchaba por liberarse del agarre que el tipo ejercía en ella, pero éste no hacía caso hasta que recibió un codazo de la muchacha en el rostro golpeándole en el pómulo. Esta acción hizo cambiar el humor del sujeto aplicando más presión en el agarre de la joven, amenazando con romperle las costillas.

—Te enseñare modales… cachorrita — sentencio con una sonrisa torcida. Las demás chicas sintieron un escalofrió al oír a ese hombre que les paralizo todo el cuerpo.

El hombre no gestiono palabra alguna en silencio y sin soltarla se llevo a Kanae, apartándola de la presencia de las demás chicas, entrándose por un oscuro sendero del lugar donde no se podía distinguir nada. Kanae lo único que hacía era insultar, patalear, exigir que la soltara… pero nada pasaba… comenzaron a descender por unos escalones de materia, el olor a humedad y el frio calaba por su piel a Kanae de apoco se le estaba escapando el espíritu de valentía reemplazándolo por el miedo a lo desconocido por lo que ese tipo tenía planeado. Una puerta celeste descastada se hallaba al final.

Kanae observó el cuarto reducido en el que solo se hallaba un colchón sucio sobre el suelo de tierra. El lugar solo fue iluminado apenas por la luz del pasillo, ya que no había ventana en la habitación, pero en cuanto la puerta fue cerrada y ella era arrojada bruscamente contra el colchón.

— ¡Aaah! — grito por el impacto recibido. Recuperando su valentía miro con desprecio al desgraciado que se reía de ella pero en medio de esa casi oscuridad podía ver al tipo que reía con burla… su enorme sonrisa exagerada mostraba la rareza de su dentadura blanca y puntiaguda… por algo lo llaman "Tiburón".

El maldito mientras se acercaba a paso lento sin quitar su mirada y sin borrar su maldita sonrisa, comenzó a desvestirse; arrojando su calzado, despojándose de su remera al mismo tiempo, para después liberarse de sus vaqueros. Kanae perdió por completo su valentía y lo reemplazo por un miedo que iba creciendo de apoco al ver a esa persona que estaba a pocos pasos de ella. En un intento desesperado se levanto de ese colchón y corrió a la puerta, cuando estiro la mano no llego a tocar la fría puerta, porque sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo izquierdo, el cual la hizo retroceder y hallarse de nuevo sobre ese mugriento colchón.

—No cachorrita… tu no iras a ningún lado… — el tal Tiburón se despojo de su ropa interior exhibiendo por completo su asqueroso y repugnante cuerpo — alguien tiene que enseñarte modales… y me encargare de que lo aprendas — se posicionó sobre la joven que comenzaba a luchar por ser liberada pero no lo conseguía.

— ¡AUXILIOOOO! — gritaba con la esperanza de ser oída, pero esa maldita sonrisa y su dueño, con sus asquerosas manos rompiéndole el uniforme escolar, le arrebato toda esperanza.

—Nadie vendrá a ayudarte…— esa dentadura terrorífica que parecían cuchillas le arranco un doloroso grito cuando el maldito mordió uno de sus pecho por sobre la tela del sostén.

— ¡AAAAAAAH!

Kanae sentía la cochina lengua del gordo en su cuello y mejilla para luego querer apropiarse de sus castos labios. Ella voltio su rostro y mordió el pómulo del tipo donde le dejo las huellas bien marcada de sus dientes.

— ¡MALDITA! — Soltó Tiburón para luego impactarle su puño en el joven y bello rostro de la chica.

Kanae no sentía que todo le daba vueltas y luego sintió un gran dolor en cien para luego sentir otro en su mejilla derecha, y otro en la izquierda, una y otra vez… Tiburón la golpeaba repetidas veces mientras la insultaba. Al ver que la joven no se movía, con su rostro ensangrentado e inflamado, pero aun consiente, se dispuso a arrancarle la ultima prenda que la cubría… y sin contemplación alguna invadió con brutalidad la virgen intimidad de la menor.

De la garganta de Kanae salió un desgarrador grito al sentir robada su castidad. Su primera vez había sido arrebatada por un asqueroso ser de más de 100 kilos. Sus ojos inflamados por los golpes liberaban las lágrimas seguido de sollozos… ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué le pasaba eso?... ella solo quería ayudar a su familia y tener una vida normal… terminar sus estudios, ir a la universidad, tener un buen trabajo… ¿y por qué no? Casarse y formar una familia… pero ahora todo eso se quebró como un vidrio, el mismo vidrio que destrozaba su cuerpo y su alma. Sentía al asqueroso violador entrando y saliendo de ella, tocándola por todos lados dejando su marca para torturarla, para que no olvidara ese momento… ¡Ja! ¡¿Cómo olvidar esa pesadilla?! Porque eso era una maldita pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar.

Los minutos pasaron y el malnacido por fin salió de su intimidad arrojando sobre el rostro de la joven su semen entre gemidos. Él se vistió y salió de allí cerrando la puerta con llave, dejando a la pequeña desnuda, sucia y con deseos de que la muerte viniera por ella. Kanae tomo un trozo de tela de lo que quedaba de su uniforme y se limpio su rostro entre llanto… estando sola lloro todo lo que se había contenido, maldecía a todo el mundo a sus padres que se habían endeudado y que por esa deuda ella se encontraba en esa situación, a sus hermanos por enviarla allí, a la bruja de Kikyo por engañarla, al tal Tiburón por violarla… y a ella por no haber hecho caso a sus instintos que le decían que rechazara todo eso basura, toda esa mentira la cual resulto ser.

Los días pasaron y con ello semanas para luego convertirse en meses, y así pasaron 2 años, donde tuvo que soportar y tener que convivir en ese maldito infierno de vida en que la obligaban a vivir, a ella y a las demás chicas. Un día a ese infierno llego una peli corta de ojos rojos con el rostro golpeado y amordazada. De la cual se hizo amiga… si allí se conocieron Yura y Kanae donde compartían sus dolores, sus desgracias y donde se daban fuerzas entre ellas confabulando planes de escapes, pero las veces que lo intentaban eran atrapadas y castigadas de manera brutal.

Otros años pasaron, el infierno seguía manteniéndolas cautivas. Con el tiempo Kanae se entero que sus hermanos la habían vendido pero los muy estúpidos en vez de pagar la deuda y salvar sus traseros decidieron quedarse con el efectivo, el cual, les costó la vida a los 3 o mejor dicho a los 4 porque ella ya no se sentía viva, ya no.

Una mañana un gran alboroto llamo la atención de todos. Se oían gritos y disparos pero ellas no podían salir, desde ese pequeño deposito donde las tenían encerradas a todas solo se podían escuchar las pisadas de los hombres que custodiaban, que se encargaban de que ninguna escapara… un estruendo hizo asustar a las mujeres creyendo que el techo se les venía encima… luego alguien abrió la puerta y todas vieron a una mujer vestida toda de negro, cabello largo azulado y enmascarada. De esa extraña solo escucharon "Ya son libres". Su voz fue cargada de dulzura y confianza desapareciendo de enfrente de ellas y volviendo a la batalla para terminar con todos esos malditos que les quitaron sus sueños y sus años… Kanae veía como esa misteriosa mujer se movía con gran destreza peleando con tipos que le doblaban en estatura, su manejo en el arma era increíble, sus disparos no fallaban. Fue ahí que Kanae decidió seguirla poder agradecerle de alguna forma su apreciada libertad, ya no tenía un hogar al cual regresar, no tenia familia… estaba sola al igual que Yura. Ambas decidieron unirse a esa peli azul que las ayudo a formar un nuevo camino en sus vidas, a seguir adelante a pesar de las cicatrices. Kotonami Kanae había conseguido dos amiga que más que amigas se convirtieron en dos hermanas.

*********FIN DEL FLASH BACK*********

—¡OYE ESTUPIDA! ¡¿ERES SORDA?! Te dije que dejaras las copas y la botella sobre el escritorio. — el molesto grito de loca la volvió a la realidad. Cuando la miro, ahora estando frente a frente a su enemiga, notó que ella no la reconocía gracias a su atuendo, pero un gran odio crecía en ella de solo recordar por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, que soporta… su mente y su cuerpo lo recordaban muy bien, lamentablemente es ahora una cicatriz en alma, cuerpo y mente. Pero no se iba a dejar intimidar por esa tipa la vida quiso darle una oportunidad para tenerla en esa situación, cara a cara con el enemigo, con su enemiga…

—Disculpe — contesto de manera seca devolviendo la mirada fría que recibía de parte de la pálida mujer. Colocó las copas sobre el escritorio de vidrio oscuro y hacia lo mismo con la botella de vino deseando que ésta tuviera veneno para ratas. Pero tenía que dedicarse a lo que fue a hacer allí por lo que se dedico a escuchar la conversación que su enemiga entablaba por celular.

—No es nada amiga… es que tu suegro suele contratar amozas retrasadas y sordas — comentaba mirando con burla y superioridad a la peli morada que dejaba las copas sobre el escritorio —… pero bueno… — dándole la espalda a la moza y soltando un suspiro. — como te iba diciendo… la muy puta sigue viva y él también está aquí. — seguía hablando ignorando la presencia de la empleada que estaba muy atenta a la conversación. — ¡¿Qué?! …Pero… ¿No será peligroso? … tu esposo esta aquí también, al igual que tu hermano. — Kanae observaba de reojo los gestos, el semblante de preocupación que tenia la pálida mujer. — ¿Y qué hacemos con los demás, en especial con "ella"?... porque seguirá siendo una molestia en especial para ti — Kotonami apenas podía oír la voz de la otra persona en la línea, pero llegaba a entender lo que decía.

—/No me interesan los otros, mátenlos… y en cuanto a esa mosca muerta, atrápenla y entréguenla con un moño a mi suegro…\\\ — Kanae oía como la mujer de la línea reía de manera malévola por lo que dijo —/ Él va a estar muy contento de tener por fin a la responsable que destruyo sus propiedades. Estoy segura que el va a disfrutar en torturarla… lo que daría por verlo.\\\ — hablaba con tanta diversión malsana, con tanto veneno en sus palabras que a Kanae se le erizo la piel de solo oírla. Ella intuía que de quien hablaba era de su amiga Akane… ¿Pero quién era esa mujer que hablaba con tanto odio hacia Akane? Era lo que pensaba Kanae.

—Ok… se hará como digas. — contesto Kikyo de manera divertida para luego cortar la llamada volteando dedicándole una mirada fría y de desprecio a la moza, pero esta no se intimido y le devolvió la mirada de igual forma. El ambiente se volvió densa… si de esos ojos pudiesen salir rayos ya hubiesen salido chocándose entre ambos. — ¿Qué mierda miras? — escupió la pálida mujer molesta.

—La cara de mal cojida que tienes — contesto con una sonrisa burlona que hizo embroncar más a Kikyo.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Estas despedida, lárgate! — le grito la pálida mujer con ganas de golpear a la moza insolente.

Kanae dibujo una sonrisa de lado y comenzó a caminar rodeando el mueble que las separaba, sin quitar sus ojos azules de esos fríos y negros como el alma de su dueña. Ambas se encontraban frente a frente, sus estaturas eran las mismas.

De afuera se oían los disparos, gritos… signos de una batalla campal.

Kikyo estaba sorprendida por el atrevimiento que la peli morada que se encontraba enfrente le devolvía la mirada, pero veía en esos azules ojos los cuales se le hacían conocidos que en ellos había… ¿odio?... no entendía por qué pero algo de esa moza se le hacía familiar… pero algo corto sus pensamientos y el lugar comenzó a dar vuelta… ¿o era ella? Se hallo en el suelo y un gran dolor en su cabeza, su vista izquierda se tiño de rojo. La pálida mujer se llevo una mano a su rostro y cundo miro su mano en ella pudo ver sangre y a su agresora de pie mirándola fijamente. Kanae no pudiendo contenerse más golpeo a Kikyo con la bandeja que tenían, logrando así hacerle un gran corte en la ceja de la pálida mujer.

— ¡Maldita! — grito Kikyo colérica incorporándose y arrojándose sobre la peli morada dándole un puño, el cual fue atrapado por Kanae sosteniendo con fuerza la muñeca de su enemiga, tiro de ella dándole un cabezazo de lleno en el rostro de la fría mujer, la cual sintió lagrimear sus ojos y su nariz dolía de tal manera que sentía que estaba rota. Y en efecto así era que se encontraba. Kikyo tratando de ignorar el dolor tomo por el cuello de la camisa a la joven y le dio un rodillazo en la costilla provocándole un gran dolor a Kanae, la cual sentía que el aire le faltaba, pero ella no se dio por vencida por un simple golpe, tomó por el cuello a Kikyo con ambas mano presionando la tráquea, amenazando con romperla.

—Dame el nombre de la mujer con la que hablabas por celular — ordeno Kanae con desprecio. — si no quieres que te rompa el cuello. — amenazo con determinación y presionando un poco más del agarre.

Kikyo sentía poco a poco la falta de oxigeno, todo le volvía a dar vueltas, con sus manos presionaba las muñecas de su agresora pero las fuerzas al igual que el aire se le iban — "Mi… mierda esta basura me va a matar si no hago algo" — pensaba desesperada. — Kag… Kagu – ra — dijo con voz casi audible que solo Kanae oyó. Kikyo veía si conseguía algo para poder liberarse — ¿Qui… Quién… eres? — trato de decir pero la peli morada esbozo una sonrisa de maldad.

Kanae estaba sumida en su mundo de furia, deseosa de romperle el cuello que por su engaño vivió un infierno donde le arrebataron su pureza, su inocencia, sus sueños… dejando solo un profundo dolor en su alma que de apoco se estaba recuperando de todo lo vivido, de esa pesadilla. Pero su tormento regreso al oír su voz cuando anuncio el inicio de la subasta y más aun cuando sus dudas fueron resueltas al verla en persona. Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hizo que soltara el cuello de Kikyo retrocediendo casi perdiendo el equilibrio tocándose con la mano la parte afectada. Sentía toda la cabeza húmeda por sus ojos cubaría un liquido rojo que hizo que le molestara la vista, esto provoco que ella cerrara los ojos.

Kikyo al sentir que su muerte se aproximaba si no hacia algo pronto. Vio en el escritorio la botella de vino que había ordenado estiro el brazo logrando alcanzar la botella, impacto el objeto en la cabeza de su atacante, aprovechó a recuperar el oxigeno sin quitar sus oscuros ojos de la peli morada. Al recuperar sus fuerzas y ver la distracción de la joven se fue sobre ella agarrándola del cabello entre insultos y golpes, dándole otro rodillazo en el estomago logrando que Kanae callera de rodillas, llevándose la mano a la parte afectada, luchando para que el aire entrara a sus pulmones ignorando de lo sucedido hace segundos, ya que cuando cayó Kikyo se quedo con la peluca morada en sus manos quedando sorprendida por el hecho.

La pálida mujer quedo asombrada — _"Una intrusa"_ — pensó al instante al ver la peluca en sus manos para luego dirigir su mirada a la que lo portaba, la cual tenía una gorra red que sostenía su verdadero cabello. Kikyo con brusquedad quitando la red y liberando la hermosa y oscura melena — ¡Tú! — grito Kikyo al descubrir la identidad de la intrusa. — ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — vocifero con rabia golpeando el rostro de la joven con su puño. — ¡Habla! — ordenó tomándola de los cabellos haciendo que levantara la mirada.

Kanae aprovechó el acercamiento para escupir el rostro de Kikyo mesclando su sangre con saliva, ya que por el último golpe recibido su boca sangraba. Kikyo molesta quiso apuñalar el pecho de morocha con un pedazo de vidrio que había quedado de la botella de vino pero Kanae eludió el ataque atrapando el brazo de la pálida mujer y atrayéndola hacia ella de nuevo, pero esta vez tirándola al suelo boca abajo.

— ¿Qué es lo que busca tu amiga? ¿Qué demonios quiere? — cuestiono Kanae posicionándose sobre la espalda de Kikyo aplicándole una llave en el brazo.

— ¿Y crees que te lo voy a decir? — Soltó con burla — ¡No seas estúpida! — con testo con risa ya que ella no era de las personas que le gustara soltar toda la información para cooperar — ¿Acaso trabajas para la zorra de Akane Tendo? … ¿Qué pregunta digo? Si las putas siempre se amontonan… jajajaja… ¡aaaaah! — grito al sentir un terrible dolor en el brazo que Kanae le hizo.

—Si no quieres perder el brazo, habla… y la única puta aquí eres tu… recuerda que eres una puta profesional —le dijo en el oído con voz intimidante, con ganas de cumplir con su amenaza.

Kikyo sentía su brazo como si en cualquier momento se le fuese a romper, como si de apoco sintiera que el hueso se desprendiera de la articulación por lo que no le quedo más que de otra que hablar

—Ka… Kagura… es la nuera de… Takeda… Onigumo… El dueño de este lugar… — hablaba entre jadeos de dolor ya que Kanae solo disminuyo un poco la presión del brazo.

— ¿Onigumo está aquí? — pregunto Kanae al tomarla por sorpresa lo escuchado.

—N… no.

— ¿Por qué tu amiga quiere matar a Akane?

—Porque… esa mina — refiriéndose a Akane — tomo algo que solo le pertenece a Kagura — dijo mientras un hilo de sangre descendía de sus labios para luego dibujar una sonrisa de maldad pura — Tu amiguita ahora no solo se debe cuidar de Onigumo… también de Kagura… no vaya a hacer que a su familia le pase algo por su culpa.

—Ella secuestro a la pareja — pensó en voz alta y para afirmar lo que había salido de su boca escucha de nuevo la risa malvada, venenosa de la pálida Kikyo. Kanae decidida en romperle el brazo, siente que su cabello es jalado hacia atrás con brutalidad haciéndola chocar contra la pared de la oficina y dejándola aturdida. Recuperándose levanta la mirada para enfrentar al desgraciado que se atrevió a interrumpir con su venganza e interrogatorio.

A Kanae como si fuera por arte de magia se le había ido todo valor y con ella la fuerza de su cuerpo… su corazón latía acelerado con ganas de salir de su pecho y huir de allí. Sus piernas no respondían a las órdenes que su cerebro le mandaba. Sus manos, todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja en pleno invierno… Los ojos azules de Kanae se toparon con unos orbes marrones oscuros, los cuales recorrían su cuerpo de manera libidinosa. Tenía ante sus ojos a la pesadilla personificada.

—T… Ti… bu… rón — su voz fue casi audible. Su cuerpo no para de temblar. Frente a ella estaba el enorme gordo, de espalda ancha, con su típica barba candado, esbozando esa temida y amplia sonrisa.

La mente de la joven le pedía que saliera de allí, su corazón latía invadido por el terror, su piel se torno blanca como un papel. El sujeto que se acercaba a ella viendo en esos ojos azules y en ese cuerpo el miedo que había en la joven. Para él eso era un gran alimento para su orgullo, le satisfacía de saber que ella le temía y más aun que lo recordaba.

—Esto sí que es grandioso… Tanto tiempo, cachorrita — su voz rasposa y su cercanía paralizó aun más a Kanae que retrocedía arrastrándose con las manos pero solo choco con el frio muro. Palpo al costado de su cadera sobre la tela de la pollera pero no hallo el arma que había guardado. Ésta había caído durante la pelea que ella tenía con Kikyo. La desesperación iba en aumento. Barrió con la mirada buscando el arma y ¡nada! Solo veía a Tiburón a 5 pasos de ella — Mira como se me puso… aun me sigues calentando — dijo tocándose la entrepierna de forma lasciva mostrando su calentura que comenzaba a notarse, con voz cargada de excitación y esa terrorífica sonrisa, mostrando sus extraña dentadura de tiburón. — Vamos a recordar viejos tiempos.

Kanae se arrastraba con ayuda de sus brazos ya que sus malditas piernas no respondían, debía llegar a la puerta y huir de allí, preferiría que le dieran un tiro en la cabeza antes de que la hagan revivir ese infierno, esa humillación otra vez. Por milagro sus piernas recuperaron la movilidad por lo que en un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y corrió con toda sus fuerzas hacia la salida. Las yemas de sus dedos solo lograron rozar el picaporte de la puerta, sintiendo un fuerte agarre en su otro brazo haciéndola retroceder para que luego su espalda chocara contra el pecho y panza de su captor. Sintiendo su asqueroso aliento sobre su oreja y cuello. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta de la joven sus lagrimas salían mirando la puerta deseando que alguien llegara a salvarla o que el lugar volara en mil pedazos para no tener que repetir esa asquerosa experiencia.

—Recordemos el pasado, cachorrita — soltó el maldito al oído de la joven, mientras llevaba su otra mano al abdomen de ella para levantarla y adentrarla más a la oficina.

— ¡Nooooooooooooo!

La risa de divertida y retorcida de Kikyo junto con los gritos ahogados de Kanae llenaba la oficina mientras que afuera solo se oían los disparos signo que la batalla aun seguía.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Bankotsu peleaba contra dos sujetos muy extraños uno era más alto que él, sus ojos eran negros como la misma noche, su rostro era cubierto por un tapaboca negro y la misma tela cubría su cabello al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Por lo que se veía, el sujeto estaba en muy buen estado físico. Sus movimientos eran lentos en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo pero manejando la espada era muy bueno; mientras que el otro de estatura un poco más bajo que Bankotsu, de físico delgado con una vestimenta casi como la del otro sujeto, pero de color blanco solo descubriendo sus ojos grises. Éste con las armas no era bueno, eso lo comprobó el mercenario durante la pelea, pero cuerpo a cuerpo era muy bueno en la contienda. Los dos se complementaban peleando juntos.

El ojiazul había sido separado de su hermano Kyokotsu y de Tony, no sabía en qué parte de la gran mansión se encontraba. De Akane no tenía noticia ni siquiera se la encontró ni por casualidad… ¡nada! y eso lo molestaba y más aun sabiendo que había alguien que la estaba siguiendo, sin contar que estaban en el territorio enemigo. Pero debía de derrotar a esos dos, lo malo es que su espada había sido destruida peleando con el grandote… armas de fuego no tenia ya que las tiro al no tener balas, solo podía pelear a puño limpio, pero desgraciadamente la tenia complicada los muy malditos se complementan muy bien. Si él se centraba en uno debía de defenderse del otro. Había encestado algunos golpes pero ellos también lo hicieron.

Bankotsu debía de evadir la espada del enmascarado de negro mientras que también tenía que evitar los puños y patadas del de blanco. Esto comenzó a frustrar al morocho pero como si fuera caído del cielo al encuentro llego Destructor con Banryuu a cuesta. Al mercenario le brillaron los ojitos y en forma chibi se lanzo hacia Destructor de brazos abierto, esquivando los ataques de sus oponentes con gran facilidad que sorprendió a los enmascarados.

— ¡Te quiero mucho Destructor! — soltó feliz Bankotsu mientas abrazaba al oji perla y luego tomaba a su fiel compañera de batallas. — ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — cuestiono haciendo un puchero mirando al grandote que quedo helado por la muestra de afecto repentina que liberó el líder mercenario.

—No te encontraba. — Decía mirando como bicho raro al ojiazul que abrazaba su alabarda como si fuera un osito de peluche y le susurraba algo que Destructor no oía — _"Definitivamente estos hermanos son muuuy raros"_ — pensaba el grandote mientras se le escurría un gota de sudor por su frente al ver la actitud del morocho.

— ¿Has visto a Akane? — pregunto Bankotsu sosteniendo su Banryuu y mirando a sus oponente que esperaban el ataque del mercenario.

—No… no se ha podido comunicar. Eso me preocupa — dijo Destructor mirando a los dos extraños que tenían enfrente. — ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No. Puedo solo. — contesto con orgullo y con confianza.

—Bien, entonces buscaré a Akane. — dijo girando sobre sus talones y comenzando la búsqueda de la peli azul.

— ¡Ataquen supositorios blanco y negro! — grito con burla Bankotsu logrando que los dos enmascarados lo atacaran.

Los dos arremetían contra el mercenario que no retrocedía gracias a su Banryuu, Bankotsu podía protegerse del enmascarado negro gracias a su alabarda. El otro sujeto no daba tregua, sus golpes eran directo Bankotsu evadía la mayoría de los ataques, pero durante la contienda sin darse cuenta el mercenario estaba retrocediendo por el pasillo. Pero a Bankotsu lo único que le extraño fue que solo esos dos lo atacaban ¿Dónde estaban el resto de los guardias? ¿Acaso lo creían alguien al que no le debían de dar importancia?

—_"Ese maldito de Onigumo se atreve a ignorarme… ¡¿a mí?!... ¡¿A Bankotsu Shichinintai?!"_ — el ojiazul estaba molesto con que lo crean menos cuando él es el líder de los 7 guerreros.

El ojiazul les lanzó el Banryuusen logrando que la ventisca ejercida por el ataque mandara a volar a los dos enmascarados, que los muros y las puertas que conformaban el pasillo donde estos tres peleaba, se vinieron abajo sepultando a los dos enemigos que dieron indicios de no volver a levantarse… o eso creía Bankotsu, cuando éste se dio vuelta para emprender la búsqueda de la peli azul una bola de verde con rayos que parecían eléctricos impacto en la espalda del mercenario paralizando y rodeándolo todo el cuerpo encerrando a Bankotsu en una esfera; el ojiazul peleaba para mover sus brazos y piernas, pero era como si le hubiesen puesto plomo en sus extremidades, como si una fuerza extraña manipulara su cuerpo… esa cárcel redonda lo elevo del suelo y giro su cuerpo logrando ver a los dos "supositorios" frente suyo como si nada.

—Mal… ditos… saldré de aquí… y les pateare el culo… — decía con dificultad Bankotsu mientras seguía luchando para liberarse de ese ataque. Vio al tipo de blanco que tenía una mano levemente elevada. — _"Él debe manipular esta porquería"_ — pensaba mientras sentenciaba al sujeto con la mirada.

—No gastes tus fuerzas no podrás liberarte de mi técnica — soltó el enmascarado blanco con burla haciendo enfurecer más Bankotsu que quería romperle la cara desconocida del maldito.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren?... Porque si me quisieran matar ya lo hubieran hecho, pero están ahí parados mirándome como si les gustara… ya sé que soy irresistible — soltó Bankotsu divertido — Pero no me interesan los supositorios, así que no se hagan ilusiones… me encantan las mujeres y así moriré — dijo con total burla molestando a los dos enmascarados que ahora eran ellos los que le querían patear al engreído mercenario.

—Nos encantaría matarte pero debemos cumplir órdenes… y alguien quiere verte — hablo el hombre de negro con vos gruesa y molesta acercándose a la esfera para mirar con desafío al mercenario que quedo con intriga al escuchar lo mencionado, pero antes de reformular alguna pregunta, la esfera comenzó a moverse siguiendo a los dos extraños peleadores.

Bankotsu no sabía quién era esa persona que quería verlo ni cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero se sentía en desventaja al verse imposibilitado para moverse, pero se aferraba a su Banryuu aun no pudiera moverse solo debía… tenía que ser paciente… aunque eso no estuviese en su diccionario.

Llegaron a un lugar que en la puerta colgaba un cartel indicando "Área restringida". Bankotsu se mantenía expectante a lo que fuese que se encontrara del otro lado. El sitio era casi oscuro pero podía notarse que era amplio. Luego de 5 minutos de caminar por ese lugar parecía que llegaban al final del recorrido donde una chimenea iluminaba el final del camino. Bankotsu que había permanecido callado dentro de la esfera inmovilizado, con sus orbes azules inspeccionaba el sitio donde se hallaba una cama amplia con sabanas de seda negra y una larga mesa como para 20 persona llena de comida, postres y bebidas, en esta fue donde al mercenario le comenzó a rugir el estomago y la baba comenzaba a descender de su boca como miel. La voz melosa de una mujer capto su atención… el sonido de zapatos hizo que dirigiera la mirada donde provenía el ruido, de la sombras unos zapatos rojos de taco alto, aparentemente muy caros por sus brillos. Pierna larga perfectas, la piel parecía de seda. Sus mirada azulina subía por sobre las rodillas de la misteriosa mujer la aparición de una tela negra que después cambiaba por rojo intenso que se amoldaba a una cintura perfecta, apareciendo a la luz de las llamas que alumbraba el lugar, unos pechos grandes tentadores, para cualquier hombre, apenas eran cubiertos por el vestido que mostraba un corte en "v" reluciendo la piel de los dos montes llamativos. Y como si el tiempo pasara lento el rostro de la mujer se mostraba de apoco; una boca pulposa retocada de rojo pasión y de un instante esos ojos intensos resaltantes y únicos color carmesí que lo observaban de manera ¿Lujuriosa? Parecían recorrer toda su anatomía masculina. La respiración de Bankotsu se le corto y sentimientos mezclados se invadieron su ser. Solo una palabra salió de sus labios.

—Kagura…

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

— ¡MUÉRETE MALDITAAAAA! — gritaba un hombre de unos 40 años de estatura promedio, canoso pelo corto, vestía un traje gris claro, el cual estaba manchado de sangre y en partes la tela se encontraba cortada por donde brotaba el liquido oscuro. El tipo disparaba desesperado, repartiendo balas por todos lados sin importarle si hería o mataba a compañeros o amigo u socios, solo le importaba su existencia y matar a la desgraciada que había eliminado a unos cuantos hombres de forma sencilla. La maldita niebla no dejaba ver nada. El sujeto deba uno o dos pasos y tropezaba con un cadáver o resbalaba producto de la sangre derramada y si oía algún quejido agonizante disparaba en esa dirección y dejaba de escucharlo. Avanzaba con su brazo elevado apuntando al frente, mirando hacia todas las direcciones pero nada… y de la misma nada una cadena envuelve el brazo del tipo que le sacó un doloroso grito por el agarre soltando el arma, para luego sentir que lo jalaban hacia el frente. En un instante sintió que era envestido contra algo duro y fuerte. Entre lamentos por el dolor del golpe trata de incorporarse pero al levantar la mirada se encuentra con una peli plateada con rostro serio, frio. En su mano derecha sostenía una cadena con un garfeo en la punta.

Akane se disponía a noquear al sujeto que no paraba de insultarla pero un cilindro de metal de unos 20 cm de largo toco su pie, ella miro el objeto que tenía una luz roja que prendía y apagaba, aumentando la titilación de apoco.

— ¡Mierda! — vocifero la peli azul corriendo con desesperación hacia donde se encontraba Ren y su compañero, los cuales, peleaban contra unos tres hombres, Yashiro se encargo de uno con un poco de dificultad en cambio Ren golpeo a uno con el canto de la mano en la garganta mientras que el otro intento atacarlo por detrás, pero el oficial fue más rápido tomo al tipo de la camisa y lo levanto por sobre su cabeza en un giro de 180° estampando como trapo viejo contra el piso, dejándolo muy mal herido. Pero Ren escucha a Akane gritarles — ¡Granada! — pero antes de que salieran del alcance del artefacto detonante, este mismo exploto destrozando todo lo que estuviese cerca.

Akane y compañía quedaron sepultados entre escombros y pedazos de carne de lo que antes conformaban a los cadáveres. Yashiro comenzó aquejarse del hombro de donde comenzaba a brotarle sangre. En el momento en que éste intentaba levantarse tres mujeres aparecieron.

Una estaba vestida como una ninja pero con la diferencia que la prenda era un vestido rojo oscuro muy revelador, con aberturas en ambos lados de las piernas, el largor de la vestimenta llegaba hasta unos centímetros por debajo de su trasero y en la parte superior con forma de "v" que mostraba sus bien formados pechos, la mitad del rostro era cubierto por una mascarilla de tela roja, de cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros, en cada mano empuñaba unos ninjatos; la segunda era rubia de cabellera larga atado una cola de caballo portaba dos espadas una era larga mientras que la otra era muy corta, su ropa consistía en una pollera que adelante y atrás era triangular y a los lados abiertos, en la parte superior era un sostén y botas hasta las rodillas, el conjunto y calzado era de un color azul con líneas doradas; y la tercera por su vestimenta parecía ser árabe conformada por un pantalón purpura que se ajustaba en sus tobillo y sus pechos era cubiertos por un sujetador del mismo color. El rostro era cubierto por un velo blanco algo transparente que lo único que deja ver eran sus ojos negros, en su mano derecha sostenía una Cimitarra árabe rustica (espada árabe), dueña de un cabello castaño oscuro y mirada intimidante.

— ¡Ah bueno! Llegaron las tres chifladas. — comento divertida la peli plateada mientras apretaba la cadena en sus manos sin quitar la mirada sobre las tres recién llegadas. — Estén atentos… no parecen nada débiles — dijo para Ren y Yashiro, éste ultimo presionaba la herida ya que no dejaba de sangrar del hombro.

Ren se paro al lado de Akane observando a las tres mujeres — "No sé porque pero estas tres me parecen conocidas" — pensó el ahora rubio oficial y como si fuera un flash recordó algo pero antes de articular una palabra las tres femeninas comenzaron el ataque.

La árabe fue por el herido Yashiro que trataba de esquivar la espada de la mujer. Ren eludía los ataques de la ninja, entre las patadas y los ninjato que amenazaban con rebanar partes de su cuerpo y rostro. Mientras él, por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Akane que peleaba contra la rubia evitando la espada de larga distancia, estando atenta de esquivar la corta que amenazaba no solo con cortarla sino que también con apuñalarla. Akane usaba la cadena como escudo para protegerse de las espadas ya que con las piernas pateaba a las costillas de la rubia que le daba una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡TENGAN CUIDADO PUEDEN UTILIZAR TÉCNICAS MORTALES! — alerto Ren mientras sostenía de las muñecas a la ninja.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! — cuestiono la menor de las Tendo.

— ¡Son sicarias del dueño del lugar… son buscadas por exterminar a clanes muy poderosos! — contesto Ren.

— ¡¿Onigumo las mando?! ¡¿Dónde está ese maldito?! — dijo molesta Akane con solo pensar que su enemigo tal vez estuviese huyendo. Ren escucho lo que Akane había dicho y si antes tenía muchas preguntas a su larga lista se le sumaba de dónde conoce Akane a Takeda padre.

El grito de Yashiro llamo la atención del rubio y de la peli plata que por distraerse, ambos recibieron… Ren, una bola eléctrica que no solo recorrió por todo su cuerpo, también lo mando a varios metros impactándole contra la pared.

Akane recibió una patada en la mandíbula, la cual, también contenía descarga eléctrica que sacudió no solo a su cuerpo si no que también a su cerebro cayendo a dos metros cerca de donde se encontraba Ren.

Ambos se acercaron a un Yashiro que se tomaba la garganta peleando por respirar. Sus labios se volvían morados de apoco y su rostro pálido.

—Parece como si le hubiesen envenenado — comento el rubio mientras trataba de hacer algo por su amigo ¡pero no sabía cómo ayudarlo! Lo tomo en brazos para que se sentara mientras permanecía atento a un próximo ataque que sabía que podría ser en cualquier momento.

Akane presiono un punto en la garganta del oficial caído logrando que Yashiro quedara inconsciente al instante luego presiono otro punto al costado del cuello y volvió a su posición para mirar a sus tres enemigas que no se movían solo se limitaban a observarlos.

—Ren llévatelo y que el antídoto para el veneno lo inyecten en su corazón de una… yo me encargo de cubrirlos — hablo sin quitar su mirada de las mujeres que seguían sin hacer nada.

El rubio miro la espalda de la peli plateada — ¿Estás loca? ¡Esas tres separadas son fuertes pero unidas son un gran peligro, a menos que quieras que te maten… y eso no lo voy a permitir! — sentencio con molestia por la locura que tenia la joven ya que por los informes que él había recibido esas tres se las consideraban altamente peligrosas, nadie habían podido con ellas. — ¡Son unas maquinas de matar! — soltó preocupado porque por un lado debía de salvar la vida de su mejor amigo pero no quería que Akane arriesgara su vida, no quería que eso pasara ahora que la había encontrado.

—También soy una máquina de matar — le dijo seria sin voltear hacia él — No te preocupes, recuerda que tengo que darte mi declaración — miro a Ren regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que hizo martillar el corazón del oficial. — búscame en el dojo Tendo… y por cierto, me gustas más de negro. — comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia las tres mujeres que seguían en sus posiciones, como si la estuviesen esperando.

—_"¡Mierda!... no mueras Akane quiero tener la oportunidad de conocerte."_ — pensaba Ren mientras cargaba en sus brazos a su amigo y salía de allí, preocupado por la peli azul.

—Bueno ¿Qué van hacer, seguirán mirándome o me atacaran? — y al decir esto las tres mujeres corrieron hacia la peli plateada empuñando sus armas. Al ver la proximidad de las tres, acumuló su fuerza en su mano derecha y golpeo el piso haciendo que las cuatro cayeran al piso de abajo.

Akane trataba de cubrir su nariz al sentir el horrible olor a carne podrida, agradecía el no haber comido antes sino en ese momento estaría despidiendo todo. Las tres mujeres comenzaron su ataque contra la menor de las Tendo, ella que con la cadena podía interceptar los ataques que recibía con las espadas el choque que los metales hacían desprender chispas. Akane debía tratar de concentrarse pero el olor nauseabundo era insoportable, mientras que las otras tres parecían no tener problema con la peste.

Sin dudas Ren no mentía las tres eran muy fuerte no le daba tiempo para contraatacar, solo podía defenderse. La ninja le lanzo una bola eléctrica hacia Akane, que gracias a sus reflejos pudo esquivar haciendo que el ataque impactara contra una pared donde fue hecho un gran orificio. Tendo quedo impactada por el poder que tenía esa técnica.

—_"¿Cómo rayos hizo Ren para soportar ese ataque?"_ — pensaba. En ese momento la luz invadió el lugar en donde se encontraban gracias al boquete recién realizado. Los cuerpos de mujeres yacían en el suelo y por el olor y el estado de descomposición llevaban varios días muertas. La peli azul al ver esa imagen solo le produjo una gran ira. Comenzó a golpear a las tres a patadas y rodillazos mientras que con la cadena evitaba el acercamiento de las espadas. Pelear con las tres al mismo tiempo ¡era muy pesado! Pero si bajaba aun que sea un poca la guardia, era mujer muerta… y aun no tenía planeado irse de este mundo. En un pequeño descuido de la árabe Akane logro sacarle la espada y con un rápido movimiento, tomo la espada y atravesó el pecho de la dueña. — _"Una menos… quedan dos"_ — se dijo al ver caer el cuerpo de la árabe en el suelo y recibiendo a las otras dos que se fueron contra ellas molestas, haciendo rozar el filo de las armas por cerca del rostro de Akane, la cual se estaba comenzando a agotar… y no era para menos ha estado peleando con no sé cuantos hombres y sumándole la preocupación por sus amigos y hermanas, no ayudaban en nada.

Yura ni los demás se habían comunicado con ella, pensó que tal vez se debía a que el comunicador que tenía tal vez se había dañado durante la pelea. Solo pedía que todos estuviesen con bien.

Por estar perdida en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones no vio que la rubia le dio una patada en el mentón, otra vez y otra vez su cerebro parecía que era electrocutado. Pero también recibió el ataque de la ninja y si su cerebro estaba electrocutado su cuerpo también lo estaba. Akane cayó de rodillas, su cuerpo estaba entumecido por las descargas. Antes de cerrar sus ojos escucho que la rubia decía.

—No te vamos a matar… por ahora, ya que hay alguien que quiere verte — luego todo se había puesto oscuro para la menor de los Tendo.

Luego de media hora la peli azul despertaba adolorida y con la cabeza que le daba vueltas, al sentarse se da cuenta que estaba en un sillón negro, muy cómodo. Al llevarse la mano a la cabeza se percata que su peluca ya no la tenía ni la red sintiendo su suave cabello corto.

—Te vez mejor así — escucho una voz masculina y dirigió su mirada al instante en la dirección de dónde provino. Sus ojos se toparon con unos lilas que la miraban de manera rara como si en ellos hubiese ¿odio?... ella miro al sujeto de cabello plateado que estaba sentado a unos pocos metros de ella. Él con su mirada recorría el pequeño y esbelto cuerpo de la chica Tendo, pero ese bello rostro no demostraba deseo alguno hacia ella.

— ¿Quién eres? — cuestiono la peli azul rompiendo el silencio, observando al joven sujeto que no le quitaba la mirada. Pudo ver que el extraño articulo una sonrisa divertida y torcida haciendo que un frío horrible recorriera su espalda.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres saber quién soy... Akane Tendo? — comento en tono burlón sin quitar su atención en ella. Se divertía viéndola allí sentada con mirada retadora, haciéndose la fuerte… — _"Parece un liebre asustada… y a mí me encanta torturar a las liebres"_ — pensaba divertido podía sentir un poco del miedo que ella sentía por él y eso era lo que quería, pero no estaba satisfecho, no quería que esa chiquilla le temiera un poco… la quería que sufriera, que le tuviera temor… mucho terror.

—Si te pregunto es porque lo estoy… ¿Y por que sabes cómo me llamo? — cuestiono alarmada y enfrentando esa penetrante mirada que parecía estudiarla. Notó como la sonrisa del peli plateado se agrandó mostrando su reluciente dentadura.

—Reino… Takeda… hijo de Onigumo Takeda — soltó Reino al ver la sorpresiva cara de la peli azul.

Akane quedo con los ojos bien abiertos por la inesperada revelación. Frente a ella tenía al hijo de su peor enemigo. ¿Cómo es que termino allí? Luego a su mente vino lo último que recordaba de sus dos atacantes, más bien lo que le dijo la rubia antes de caer inconsciente — _"No te vamos a matar… por ahora, ya que hay alguien que quiere verte"_ — esas fueron las palabras de la rubia teñida. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

— ¿Quiero? … esa palabra es un verbo que significa que uno TRATA DE OBTENER ALGO… y yo no trato nada… yo voy a hacer tu peor pesadilla — una risa burlona y siniestra escucho la helada Akane lo cual la paralizo. Estaba frente a un enemigo del cual no sabía de su existencia y resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que el hijo de Onigumo Takeda.

¿Qué hará Akane ahora? ¿Cuáles serán los planes de Reino contra de Akane?

_**CONTINUARA….**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**Huuuuuuuu…. Mucha intriga ¿no? Jejejejeje**

**Bueno la pregunta que les voy a hacer es sobre unos Lemon que tengo en mente. Como se habrán dado cuenta o intuyen las parejas son:**

**Pareja principal: BankotsuxAkane. Pero como soy jodida habrá un tercero que será Ren o sea… BankotsuxAkanexRen.**

**Parejas secundarias: RenkotsuxNabiki - MoussexYura - SuikotsuxKanae.**

**Me han llegado comentarios que querían que Akane tenga un acercamiento con Ren. Aclaro que la pareja final será BankotsuxAkane pero ustedes me dirán si quieren que nuestra Akane disfrute del papacito de Ren ¿SI ó NO? Y ¿quieren Lemon de las parejas secundarias? Contare los Raviews.**

**Agradezco comentarios de:**

*** zabitamt1975.**

***Guest.**

***dragonspyro.**

***Beatriz.**

***Sav21samydeanspn.**

**Bueno me despido, me dejan sus opiniones del capítulo y de las preguntas. Se me cuidan Besos.**

**PD: ESTARÉ CORRIGIENDO LOS CAPÍTULOS EN ESTOS DÍAS PARA QUE LOS PUEDAN ENTENDER MEJOR.**


	16. Capitulo 16: Ultima noche en Rusia

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**/ Aaaa \\\: conversación por comunicador (audífono- micrófono) y por celular.**

**"aaaa": pensamientos de los personajes.**

**Los personajes Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko-sensei. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Les pido que lean las notas finales necesito hacerles unas preguntas. ¡Ahora si a leer!**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Ultima noche en Rusia.**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

El crepúsculo matutino hacia su aparición en Rusia, anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día... En una lujosa e inmensa mansión, la cual, era rodeada de árboles, los cuales eran cubiertos de finas capas de nieve… se podía decir que el lugar parecía sacada de una película de terror… en el interior de aquella mansión se hallaban los cuerpos de distintas celebridades del mal; capos de cárter de mafias, políticos, custodios, millonarios, etc.

La lista era larga para describir a todos, pero estos difuntos tenían algo en común… sus muertes. La mansión era una morgue o un cementerio como mejor le parezca al lector; las elegantes paredes que eran decoradas con finos y costosos cuadros, estatuas y jarrones de valor incalculables, los sillones amplios reconfortantes… todo aquello que decoraba la sala principal, estaban manchadas de un líquido rojo. Era como si un pintor hubiese agarrado una brocha (pincel ancho) y empezado a salpicar por todos lados con pintura roja, si no fuese por los cadáveres que se encontraba esparcidos por el suelo, eso hubiese parecido. Los rostros contraídos por el horror, dolor, miedo y… ¿por qué no?... odio hacia su verdugo, describían la masacre que se llevó a cabo allí… al menos en esa sala… si, aun se podían escuchar gritos y disparos provenientes del interior de aquel lugar…

Pero en una oficina secreta, la cual, estaba situada por unos pasadizos secretos que se hallaba en esa inmensa mansión. Allí se encontraban frente a frente un apuesto peli plata y una hermosa peli azul...

— _"¿Quiero? … esa palabra es un verbo que significa que uno TRATA DE OBTENER ALGO… y yo no trato nada… yo voy a hacer tu peor pesadilla."_ — repetía Akane en su mente lo que ese sujeto que tenía enfrente le había dicho. No sabía el por qué, pero ese tipo le daba miedo y agradecía tenerlo lejos de su persona, aunque ese comentario la paralizó de pies a cabeza.

— Jajajaja… — esbozó divertido el peli plateado que seguía sentado es su sillón, con una pierna sobre su regazo y una mano en su mentón recargando el codo en el posa brazo del asiento.

El muy desgraciado se divertía verla en ese estado y Akane solo podía pensar — _"Si el hijo es así ¿cómo será el padre?"_ — aunque ella jamás se había encontrado con Onigumo Takeda ni una vez, ella podía presentir que de solo tenerlo enfrente podía reconocerlo. Pero debía admitir que ese tal Reino la estaba incomodando bastante, tanto que deseaba que la rubia tenida y la ninja tetona aparecieran de nuevo con tal de no estar a solas con ese tipo.

—Solo bromeaba. Relájate que no soy como el maldito de Onigumo… yo soy muy distinto a él. — soltó divertido el peli plateado. Pero a Akane ese "distinto" le sonó en doble sentido. — Se lo que le hizo el bastardo de mi padre… a tu madre. — aquello captó toda la atención de Akane. — Morir de esa manera tan espantosa, dolorosa… ha de ser horrible. — comento con aire de amargura en sus palabras.

Si la pali azul tenía temor hacia aquel ser, pues ya no, porque al oír mencionar a su madre y en especial su tortuosa muerte y al desgraciado de Onigumo, en una sola oración, era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerar, con su madre no se jodía y más aun con las causas de su fallecimiento. — No hables de mi madre. — dijo Akane con voz cortante y amenazante posicionando sus orbes en Reino.

— Tranquila Tendo, no soy Onigumo, ni me interesa serlo… — hablo con seriedad y repulsión de solo imaginarse ser como el maldito de su padre. — No sé si te acuerdes, pero yo fui quien te informó lo del secuestro de tu hermana. — soltó relajado el peli plata.

Akane recordó la llamada anónima que le informaba del rapto de su hermana Kasumi y de Tofu. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — cuestionó intrigada la joven.

— Por dos motivos: la primera, porque odio a mi padre y sé que esta detrás de ti, no voy a permitir que él siga haciendo daño. Y la segunda, es porque mi esposa es una cualquiera que ni siquiera tiene la delicadeza de ocultar su infidelidad… y celos. — esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa muy divertida.

Akane frunció su ceño ante la mención de la esposa de ese peli plata. — ¿Qué tiene que ver tu esposa en todo esto?... ¡ni siquiera la conozco! — comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que estaba teniendo, empezaba a creer que ese tipo se estaba burlando de ella y que la retrasaba para encontrar a su objetivo (Onigumo).

— Kagura es mi esposa. — lo dijo con poco sentir. — fue ella la que mando a capturar a tu hermana y a tu cuñado. — soltó con rasgo serio, capturando la visión de la peli azul que se hallaba sentada en el amplio sofá de esa oficina. Solo una pequeña y larga mesa de roble los separaba.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?... yo no conozco a ninguna Kagura. De ti apenas me acabo de enterar de que existes y a tu mujer jamás la vi… ¡Ni siquiera sé como rayos es!.. ¿Con qué motivos secuestraria ella a mi hermana y cuñado?

— Porque tú te acuestas con el hombre en que ella esta interesada. — Akane abrió los ojos y arqueo las cejas tomándola por sorpresa esa revelación.

— Creo que debes llevar a tu mujer con un cura locos, porque a tu señora le deben faltar varios jugadores en el marote (cabeza)… ¡¿De dónde saco que yo me acuesto contigo?! — hablo la joven levantándose como resorte y mirando molesta al tipo que tenía enfrente. — Como te dije recién… ¡hace un momento me acabo de enterar de tu existencia!... ¿¡esa mina como puede creer que yo me acuesto contigo!?

— Ella no cree eso… yo también te acabo de decir que ella me es INFIEL. — resaltando la ultima palabra. — ¿Conoces a un tal Bankotsu Shichinintai? — formuló con aires de maldad aquella pregunta y si hubiese podido reírse a carcajadas en ese momento, lo hubiese hecho. Se deleito con ver la cara pálida, llena de intriga y dudas que reflejaba el bello rostro de la joven Tendo que quedo rígida ante esa pregunta.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ese tipo en esto? — cuestionó. Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Akane en ese momento. ¿Qué pasaba si él tenía algo que ver con el secuestro de su hermana?.. ¿Si era un aliado de su peor enemigo? —"¡No, eso no puede ser, Bankotsu no puede ser cómplice de todo eso!" — el corazón de Akane parecía que quería detenerse, necesitaba saber que eso no era cierto. ¡Que lo que decía ese tipo era pura basura!

— Tomare eso como un "sí"… yo no sé si ese sujeto o sus hermanos te lo hayan dicho, pero Kagura y ese tal Bankotsu fueron amantes hace mucho… cuando la trola de mi mujercita era mi prometida… — Akane sentía un mar de emociones en ese instante. Incomodidad por escuchar algo que no tenía ganas de oír, porque ¿qué le importaba a ella el pasado de ese idiota depravado?... No le gustaba que ese peli plata que tenía enfrente supiera tantas cosas de Bankotsu y de ella, parecía que los había vigilando desde hace mucho ¡y ninguno se dio cuenta de ello!... Por la forma en que ese tipo se refería a su "esposa" era denigrante, ¿si sabía que le era infiel porque no mejor se divorcia?... ¡y ya!... ¿por qué le tenía que estar diciendo todo aquello a ella? — Kagura buscó por mucho tiempo a ese tal Bankotsu… y cuando por fin dio con él, decide capturarlo, así que ordenó a unos hombres que lo capturaran… pero no contó encontrarlo muy bien acompañado… — comentó divertido al ver la cara de sorpresa y el leve sonrojo que aparecía en las mejillas de la peli azul. Antes de que la joven protestara Reino sacó del bolsillo de su saco unas fotos, las cuales, las arrojó sobre la pequeña mesa ratonera, haciendo que en la caída se esparcieran todas esas fotografías.

¡Akane no podía abrir más grandes sus ojos porque no podía! Sus orbes verdes (aun portaba los lentes de contacto), recorrieron cada imagen y su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo cada vez más. — ¿Q… qué… e… es esto? — trato de que las palabras salieran bien, pero el tartamudeo producto de la vergüenza le fue imposible hacerlo. — _"¡¿C… Cómo… demonios sacaron esas fotos… sin que nos diéramos cuenta?!"_ — pensaba Akane al verse con el mercenario al descubierto en plena acción.

— Son fotos donde estas con ese tal Bankotsu, ambos desnudos en la fiesta de casamiento de tu hermana. — comento irónico ante la pregunta de la joven. — ¡Esas sí que son fiestas! — soltó divertido al ver el rostro de la chica totalmente rojo fuego, parecía que pedía que el suelo se la tragara ahí mismo. — eso fue capturado por los tipos que mando ella para que atraparan al trenzudo. — comento con molestia al ver el buen cuerpo que portaba el ojiazul.

— ¿Envidia? — cuestionó aun con su vivo sonrojo pero divertida al ver la cara de fastidio que tenia Reino.

— No, para nada. Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que soy… soy mil veces mejor que ese. — dijo con total seguridad.

— _"Así que esa mina mandó a esos sujetos."_ — Pensó Akane al recordar la noche de la fiesta de casamiento de su hermana Kasumi… cuando ella y Bankotsu fueron atacados por esos tipos en la autopista. — ¿Ella hizo todo esto… el rapto de mi hermana y de su esposo, por despecho? — cuestiono molesta al ver involucrada a su familia por el despecho de una loca acosadora.

— Celos. — Corrigió — Y esta dispuesta en sacarte de su camino… aunque eso involucre a tu familia. — dijo serio, observando a la peli azul que recuperó su color natural en su rostro.

— A mi no me importa si se la agarra conmigo… pero no voy a permitir que meta a mi familia en esto. — soltó poniéndose de pie. Molesta no estaba. Furiosa, sí. Las ganas de romperle todo los huesos a esa mina llamada Kagura eran inmensas. — ¿Tú mujercita esta aquí? — pregunto seria y con mirada fría hacia Takeda junior.

— Si. — contesto poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. — Te llevaré ante ella con mucho gusto. — soltó divertido, siendo seguido por Akane. — Si vas a golpearla, dale unos golpes de mi parte. — dijo muy sincero captando la atención seria de la peli azul.

— Lo tendré en cuenta…

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

En aquella habitación donde era iluminado por un pequeño foco, se hallaban un morocho de melena larga que caía como cascada al estar totalmente suelto y poseedor de ojos rojos, dueño de una sonrisa macabra, pero sin duda el tipo portaba su atractivo. Éste estaba al frente de una hermosa y esbelta peli rosa de ojos rosados, sus orbes describían el miedo que le recorría. Ella apuntaba a ese tipo con un arma calibre 35.

— Creo que no te enseñaron a disparar hermosa. — comento divertido el morocho al tomar por el cuello a la peli rosa que solo atino por tirar el arma y sostener la mano que capturaba su cuello. — vamos a jugar un buen rato. — soltó al oído de la joven que luchaba por soltarse del agarre.

— S… Suel… Suéltame… — pedía Nabiki con dificultad para hablar, pero solo una risa malvada obtuvo por respuesta.

— No lo hare… me disparaste en el brazo y aunque la bala solo me rozó… ahora es mi turno de jugar. — con la otra mano libre sostuvo con fuerza la cintura de la chica haciendo que quede suspendida en el aire y pegada a su cuerpo. — Te va a encantar cuando te lo haga… — dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella para poseer sus labios.

Nabiki luchaba para que Naraku no la besara y la soltara pero era inútil, él era mucho más fuerte que ella. —_ "¡Renkotsu!"_ — lo llamo con el pensamiento… Sintió que sus pies tocaron suelo al instante y a la vez era libre de su captor. Al levantar la vista ve la amplia espalda de un peli corto de ojos pequeños.

— ¿Estás bien? — escuchó la voz grave de su salvador, haciendo que su corazón de un bombardeo al oírlo.

— A… Ahora… si. — contesto con la voz rasposa por la presión que había aplicado en su garganta el morocho.

— ¿Y éste quien es, hermosa? — cuestiono divertido Naraku al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía el recién llegado.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**POV. RENKOTSU.**

Con Lyov habíamos terminado de eliminar a esas ratas molestas. El pasillo en donde nos encontrábamos estaba cubierto de sangre y cuerpos descuartizados… eso fue gracias a mi bazuca. Cuando estaba guardando mi arma en el estuche, pude ver que allí adentro estaba mi cantimplora, no me había dado cuenta de ello, así que la tome y me la coloque en la cintura… Con Lyov escuchamos un disparo proveniente de donde se encontraba Nabiki. Sin pensarlo me adentre a esa habitación donde la había dejado, una vez adentro… ¡ella no esta allí!… ¿¡Donde demonios se había metido esa mujer!?... escuche unas voces provenientes de una habitación contigua. Mientras me acercaba oí la voz de un hombre y su risa, luego escuche la leve voz de Nabiki… mi cuerpo se tensó por un segundo, pero me aventure al lugar encontrando a un sujeto que esta tratando de besarla a la fuerza mientras presionaba su cuello y ella trataba de liberarse.

No lo dude y empuje al mal nacido que la estaba lastimando. Me posicione delante de Nabiki y le pregunte si estaba bien, sin quitar mis ojos de ese desgraciado que tenía enfrente… ¡el muy maldito se atreve a reírse en mi cara y a llamarla "hermosa"!...

**FIN POV. RENKOTSU.**

Renkotsu envuelto en ira se arrojo sobre Naraku que comenzó a evadir los puños y patadas que lanzaba el mercenario. El morocho melenudo se reía de su atacante mientras esquivaba sus golpes.

— Es mi turno. — soltó Naraku divertido. Golpeo a Renkotsu estrellando su puño derecho en el rostro. El impacto hizo que el mercenario retrocediera unos pasos.

Renkotsu saboreo el cobre en su boca, el golpe le había roto el labio.

— Los verdaderos hombres golpean así. — dijo divertido Naraku mientras miraba con superioridad a Renkotsu.

— ¡Los verdaderos hombres no toman por la fuerza a una mujer! — escupió molesto el mercenario.

Nabiki estaba inmóvil, rígida. Se había quedado allí donde Renkotsu la había librado hace segundos. Ella era testigo de la contienda que se llevaba a cabo, sin dudas el tal Naraku tenía algo de ventaja, pero Renkotsu no se rendía, de hecho logro conectar algunos golpes pudiendo así romperle la boca al morocho violador. Renkotsu no estaba satisfecho con lo logrado, mínimo romperle los huesos a ese desgraciado que se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima a la mediana de los Tendo, con eso se daba por bien servido, con solo ver sufrir al melenudo que tenía enfrente.

Los golpes resonaban en esa pequeña habitación, la peli rosa miraba aquella escena con gran temor y preocupación por el mercenario, que no le estaba yendo bien en la pelea. Las burlas de Naraku no ayudaban en nada, aquello solo incrementaba la cólera que tenia Renkotsu en esos momentos haciendo torpes algunos golpes… los minutos pasaban y Naraku solo tenía algunas magulladura en la mejilla, labio y ojo… en cuanto a Renkotsu era todo lo contario, el mercenario tenía varias heridas en el rostro. Los hematomas que poseía le desfiguraban el rostro… lamentablemente aquella ventaja que tenía el pelinegro ante Renkotsu era porque este ultimo cargaba con el cansancio físico, ya que, al terminar la subasta comenzó a pelear con cuantos custodios y otros estorbos que impedían su avance para salir de esa inmensa mansión se le atravesaba, por lo que las horas habían pasado y ellos aun seguían allí. Renkotsu como último recurso saco su pequeña cantimplora que tenía en su cintura. Bebió un poco de su contenido y volvió a acercarse a Naraku. Éste tenía un cuchillo escondido detrás listo para acabar con el mercenario fastidioso, pero no espero el ataque sorpresa que desato ese hombre.

Renkotsu escupió de una gran cantidad de fuego, la cual, fue directo a Naraku. El solo atino a retroceder y cubrirse para que el fuego no lo alcanzara, pero las llamas llegaron a él. Naraku sentía su saco arder y al abrir los ojos se hallo con que el fuego que se le había impregnado en aquella prenda que lo cubría. Estaba a punto de quitársela pero otro ataque de Renkotsu, el cual, le volvió a es escupir fuego, hizo que el morocho no le quedara de otra más que huir de allí antes de que las llamas tomaran su cuerpo.

Esbozando una de sus sonrisas burlescas hacia el mercenario… — tendremos que dejar este encuentro para otra ocasión. — Ahora dirigió su mirada a la peli rosa que se asusto ante esa imagen de su agresor cubierto en llamas ante ella y sonreírle de una forma espeluznante como si no le importara estar siendo quemado — nos volveremos a encontrar hermosa y en la próxima nadie te salva. — diciendo aquello hubo una gran explosión en el lugar, escombros y polvo rodearon la reducida habitación. Nabiki tosió por culpa del polvillo que no la dejaba respirar con normalidad y Renkotsu trataba de mantenerse en pie, buscaba con desesperación y preocupación a la mediana de las Tendo ya que no se podía ver nada por culpa de la detonación.

El mercenario sintió la presión en su hombro al azar la mirada se encuentra con la peli rosa que estaba a su lado con rostro de preocupación. — Renkotsu… ¿Estás bien? — el pobre levanto una ceja ante la pregunta de la joven… Nabiki miro en el estado del chico y comprendió de lo que había preguntado. — Ok. Fue una pregunta estúpida, ya entendí.

— ¿Te hizo daño? — cuestionó y con sus pequeños ojos recorría el rostro y el cuello de la mujer que tenía enfrente mientras seguía recorriendo con la mirada el bello cuerpo de Nabiki. Esta al percatarse de lo que hacia el mercenario e incomodándola decide contestar.

— Estoy bien Renkotsu… ¡y deja de mirarme así! — en las mejillas de la joven apareció un leve sonrojo, sacándole una picarona sonrisa a Renkotsu.

— ¿Qué… te incomodo? — soltó divertido acercando su rostro al de la joven.

— Me das miedo. — contesto sin apartar la mirada del rostro del mal trecho hombre. — te dejo la cara como el asesino de la "Masacre de Texas. "— soltó divertida seguida de una carcajada mientras veía a Renkotsu arrugar la frente. Pero antes de que este último replique Lyov hizo acto de presencia.

— ¡Demonios Renkotsu! ¡¿Qué te paso?! — dijo casi gritando mientras se acercaba hacia el mercenario herido, el cual no pronuncio ninguna palabra ya que la pelea le dejo casi sin energías. Lyov se dispuso a atender sus heridas mientras que Nabiki se apartaba un poco para comunicarse con Yura pero ésta no contestaba.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Yura comenzaba a reiniciar el sistema que se le había caído producto de la impresión que tuvo al volver a ver a ese hombre que le hizo daño en el pasado… con los nervios que la carcomían y la cabeza que la tenia hecho un desorden, ya que con solo ver por el monitor a su ex, le había hecho temblar de pánico y aquello produjo que presionara mal unas teclas apagando así el programa que conectaba todo.

— Vamos Yura tranquilízate. Solo lo viste por imagen, no en persona. — se decía a ella misma para tranquilizarse y poder retomar su trabajo otra vez. Una vez que había logrado conectar el programa devuelta pudo hacer contacto con Nabiki. — Nabiki ¿me escuchas? — pregunto para probar la conexión.

—/ ¡YURA! \\\ — Contesto Nabiki. Yura respiro aliviada al oír a la hermana de su amiga con bien y ver en los monitores que se hallaba en compañía de los dos hombres que Akane le había puesto como protección. — / ¿Qué paso? No te escuchaba… ¿De dónde conoces a ese tipo? \\\ — cuestiono intrigada ya que anteriormente la había oído alterada diciéndole que huyera de allí.

— Tuve un pequeño problema con el sistema de comunicación, pero ya lo solucione. Y lo de lo otro te lo diré después… ahora debo saber cómo están los demás. Mientras ustedes deben salir de allí. — dijo aquello comunicándole no solo a Nabiki, también iba dirigido a Renkotsu y a Lyov que escucharon la conversación desde el inicio.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

— ¡NO ME TOQUES!... ¡SUÉLTAME ASQUEROSO! — Gritaba Kanae mientras peleaba para sacarse de encima a la pesada bestia que la estaba manoseando. La desgraciada de Kikyo se había marchado dejándola a merced del maldito de "Tiburón" que la tenía acorralada sobre el escritorio de vidrio. Kanae esquivo a tiempo un golpe que iba dirigido a su rostro, aprovechó aquel movimiento para devolverle el golpe, un rodillazo directo a su órgano reproductor.

— ¡AAHHH! — gritó Tiburón llevando sus manos a la parte dolorida. Levanto la mirada furioso hacia la joven a punto de lanzarles improperios pero fue callado por una patada directo a su rostro.

— Antes de que me toques de nuevo prefiero que me mates. — espeto la morocha pero se sorprendió al ver que su violado saco un arma y le apunto totalmente furioso.

— Como quieras. — dijo Tiburón sacando el seguro del arma listo para disparar cuando…

— Perdón por la tardanza. — hablo un Suikotsu que estaba posicionado detrás de Tiburón, le rodeaba el cuello con un brazo y por la espalda le atravesaba uno de sus garras. El crujir de los huesos se oyó en aquella habitación al igual que un leve quejido salía de la boca de Tiburón.

Kanae miraba fríamente a su violador que caía desplomado con un hilo de sangre caía de su boca, la cual, se hallaba abierta. Ella se acerco a su arma que se le había caído durante la pelea con Kikyo, la tomó y camino hasta el cuerpo de Tiburón y le disparo tres veces en la cabeza.

— Ojala y te pudras en el infierno. — soltó con gran desprecio.

— ¿Estas herida? — pregunto Suikotsu acercándose a la joven que tenia la camisa abierta hasta el abdomen dándole la vista de su sostén blanco y la piel blanca de sus pechos. Una vista muy sugestiva.

— Hay que buscar a Akane y salir de aquí. — hablo Kanae ignorando rotundamente la pregunta del mercenario de garras.

— / Deben salir de allí y reunirse con los demás\\\ — soltó Yura por el comunicador.

— Por fin te dignas en hablar. — dijo molesta Kotonami a su amiga que soltó una risilla nerviosa.

— /Si, perdón tuve un pequeño problema, después te digo… por ahora salgan de allí.\\\ — dijo Yura.

— ¿Y mis hermanos? — cuestionó Suikotsu mientras se quitaba la camisa blanca de mozo que vestía, dándole un gran panorama a Kanae que recorrió con sus ojos azules ese perfecto torso bien trabajado; piel algo bronceada, pectorales definidos, abdominales donde se podrían lavar la ropa… y más, en cuanto a sus brazos fuertes, que destrozarían huesos o aprisionarían en un seguro abrazo a cualquier mujer que dejaría sin fuerzas … el dueño de ese perfecto torso desnudo se aproximaba a Kanae que no podía despegar sus orbes de esa obra de arte tallada a mano. Suikotsu se detuvo frente a ella deslizando la tela sobre sus delicados hombros. Kanae pestaño unas veces tratando de regresar a la normalidad. — Los botones de tu camisa están rotos. — dijo calmado el mercenario dándole una cálida sonrisa para luego darle la espalda en busca de sus garras que las había dejado sobre el escritorio.

— Gra… gracias — agradeció con pena la morocha observando la amplia espalda que daba ganas de arañarla de manera leve ¿y por qué no? dejar sus marcas allí… — _"Mierda. Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso… al menos por ahora…"_ — pensó la morocha mientras se prendía los botones de la camisa que le quedaba muy suelta.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida de aquella oficina y para poder reunirse pronto con los demás.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Bankotsu estaba con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa al ver, al tener a esa mujer enfrente mientras que los dos tipos que lo trajeron habían desaparecido por orden de "ella". Ésta se acercaba a él con paso seguro, firme, contoneando sus caderas, con mirada provocativa y una sonrisa juguetona.

— Hola mi amor... ¿me extrañaste? — le dijo ella entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello del mercenario que se había quedado quieto, aprovechando así el acercamiento de sus rostros. — Amor, me hiciste mucha falta. — hablo sobre los labios de Bankotsu para luego unirlos.

El mercenario de ojos azules estaba helado, pero al sentir la presión en su boca, tomó de los hombros a la mujer y la aparto con brusquedad. — ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Kagura? ¿O es que te cansaste de tu esposo y de todos tus amantes? — dijo con voz fría, al igual que sus ojos y rostro.

— ¿Aun estas enojado por qué te deje? — comento divertida al ver la cara de pocos amigos que portaba su ex. — perdóname ¿sí?... Sabes bien que me case por dinero… se que hice mal el dejarte ir, pero me arrepentí…— hablaba con rasgos como si lo que decía fuera cierto, como toda una actriz y Bankotsu aunque no lo aparentaba por fuera, por dentro era un lio, porque muy en el fondo aun conservaba algo de aquella ingrata mujer. — Todo este tiempo no te he podido olvidar… — la mirada de Kagura se torno triste. — Aun te amo. — dijo volviéndose a acercar a él.

— Tu solo amas el dinero, una pija grande y que te cojan duro. — esbozó el ojiazul pero como respuesta recibió una bofetada que le hizo dar vuelta el rostro. Dirigió su mirada con profundo odio hacia aquella mujer de ojos rojos.

— ¡No me faltes el respeto! — dijo Kagura ofendida por las palabras del mercenario.

— No dije nada que no fuera mentira… Tu solita te lo faltas. — ella iba a volver a golpearlo pero él la tomó de la muñeca con brusquedad. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestiono al darse cuenta de la presencia de ella en aquel lugar. Eso no le daba buena espina.

— El dueño del lugar es mi suegro. — contesto Kagura soltándose del agarre del ojiazul. — pero eso no es importante ahora. — por tercera vez se volvió a acercar tomándolo del cuello y plantándole un besos desesperado, lleno de lujuria, pasando su lengua por los labios del mercenario que al principio no quiso responder pero que al final cedió a la tentación. Kagura sin soltar sus labios lo guio hasta la amplia cama. Ambos cayeron en ella, pero al instante Bankotsu reacción era como si algo sumamente peligroso se asomara hacia ellos. — mi amor se que lo deseas igual que yo, hazme tuya otra vez… como antes. — mientras besaba su cuello.

— Ves te lo dije. — se escucho una voz masculina un tanto divertida.

Ambos voltearon en la dirección de donde provenía aquella voz. Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron sorpresivamente mientras que los ojos azules de Bankotsu se toparon con unos lentes verdes resaltantes (lentes de contactos) que lo miraban con desilusión.

— Akane… — soltó en un susurro casi inaudible pero lamentablemente, por la cercanía, Kagura escucho bien el nombre de aquella mujer, eso la enfureció y fue como un golpe a su orgullo como mujer. Ella había arreglado todo para que atraparan a esa entrometida chiquilla que quiere robarse lo que solo le pertenecía a ella, a Kagura Fukushima de Takeda… pero su malestar creció aun más al sentir que el mercenario que se hallaba sobre ella se separo de manera rápida sin mirarla, ya que a la única que observaba era a esa peli azul que estaba junto a su marido. Lo único que le faltaba que aquella mocosa también quiera quitarle a su esposo… aunque ella recién se percata de la presencia del peli plata.

Akane había presenciado desde el primer rechazo que el oji azul le dio a esa mujer de ojos rojos. Verlos de en la manera en que los había encontrado y verlo a él ceder ante esa bruja era como si tuviera un deja vu… sintió una opresión en el pecho. — _"debe ser el cansancio"_ — pensó. Sentía sus ojos arder, tal vez polvillo entro en sus lentes y eso la estaba molestando creía… ¿y el nudo en la garganta, la molestia que sentía al ver a esos dos abrazados y besándose… por qué sentía el impulso de interferir en esa escena? No lo sabía y tampoco quería saber el motivo, menos en presencia del hijo de su peor enemigo, que del cual, sentía su penetrante y divertida mirada sobre su nuca, como si el muy maldito supiera lo que sentía y se divertía con ello. — _"Maldito infeliz"_ — pensó Akane con gran incordió.

— ¡¿Amor que haces con esa tipa?! — reclamó una molesta Kagura que miraba con gran odio a la peli azul que le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad o tal vez más que ella.

Bankotsu miro con indignación a las de ojos carmín —_ "Mujerzuela cínica… le dices "amor" a cualquiera… ¡perra_!" — pensaba con rabia hacia aquella falsa mujer.

— Si que te casaste con una hipócrita. — espeto Akane levantando la mirada de manera retadora hacia Kagura que camino hacia la peli azul muy enojada. Pero detuvo su andar al ver a su esposo y a Bankotsu delante de esa chiquilla.

— ¿¡Por qué la defienden!? — gritó molesta con los dos hombres.

— Ella no tiene nada que ver con tus locuras. — dijo Bankotsu mirando con fastidio a Kagura y sin moverse de su lugar.

— Te equivocas Bankotsu. — hablo Akane posicionándose al lado de los dos hombres. — A mi me importa una mierda lo que tuviste ó tienes con esta… SEÑORA. — dijo mirando al ojiazul que la observaba fijo y sorpresivo ante sus palabras, pero en la última palabra ella dirigió una mirada divertida ante aquella molesta mujer que sintió la indirecta de la chiquilla. — también me vale madre si eres un cornudo consiente… eso es asunto tuyo. — esta vez dirigió sus orbes hacia el peli plateado que levanto una de sus cejas mirando por sobre su hombro a la peli azul. —…pero si la SEÑORA tiene algún problema conmigo… que me lo diga en la cara… que no meta a mi familia en sus planes… ¿me escucho, anciana? — se acerco retadora ante aquella bruja que la superaba por unos pocos centímetros en estatura.

— No sé de qué me hablas mocosa ladrona. — Se hizo la desentendida — ¿qué sucede? ¿También me quieres robar el marido? — las ganas de golpear a esa mocosa eran inmensa. Kagura jamás creyó sentir odio hacia una persona… al menos no tanto por aquella chiquilla.

Akane cerró con fuerzas sus puños, la presión que ejercía en ellos era tanta que sus nudillos estaban blancos… y por sorpresa liberó su derecha justo en el mentón de Kagura. Esta última sintió como si su cerebro estuvo a punto de ser desprendido de su lugar. Un gran silencio invadió en aquel lugar secreto. Reino veía divertido como su esposa se hallaba en el suelo, escupiendo sangre y tocándose la mandíbula adolorida por lo que saco su celular y comenzó a filmar, aunque se lamentaba no haberlo hecho desde un inicio, hubiese capturado el primer golpe. En tanto Bankotsu estaba atónito por la reacción de la pequeña peli azul. — "¿A caso esta celosa?" — pensaba el mercenario mientras posaba sus hermosos zafiros, en la esbelta Akane, la cual, observaba a Kagura con frialdad y esta ultima lo hacía de igual manera aunque en la de ella decía "estas muerta pendeja".

— Eso fue el primero de los tantos golpes que tengo pensado darte para que aprendas a no meter a mi familia en tus desquiciados planes. — rompió el silencio la peli azul sin quitar la mirada de aquella mujer que parecía una serpiente molesta con ganas de inyectarle su mortal veneno.

— ¿¡No sé de qué mierda estás hablando chiquilla estúpida!? — grito mientras se ponía en pie.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Akane? — cuestionó Bankotsu.

Akane miro al mercenario por el rabillo del ojo por un momento topándose con una intensa mirada azulina que la incomodaba en lo más profundo de su ser por lo que volvió a poner su atención en aquella mujer problemática. — Lo que pasa, es que esta… ANCIANA… fue la causante del secuestro de mi hermana. — respondió.

— ¡CALUMNIA! ¡ESO ES MENTIRA, YO NO HICE NADA! — gritaba Kagura victimizándose mientras miraba a Bankotsu para que le creyera. — eso lo estas inventando para que Bankotsu te crea solo a ti y así quedarte con él ¿no? — escupió con tal veneno que en verdad parecía una serpiente, acercándose a la peli azul para tenerla frente a frente y en voz baja le dijo… — No voy a dejar que te quedes con él porque Bankotsu me pertenece a mí y a nadie más… — mostrando una sonrisa arrogante. — por qué no mejor te miras en un espejo… ni siquiera con ese traje podrías retener, enamorar a MI Bankotsu. — soltó para dejarle en claro que el mercenario le pertenece solo a ella.

Una gran carcajada salió de los labios de Akane sorprendiendo a los dos espectadores masculinos y molestando a la de ojos carmín. — ¿Enamorar?... — dijo un tanto alto para que los dos hombres la escucharan. — Yo no lo enamoro… y si así fuera creo que Bankotsu esta bastante grandecito para elegir con quien estar. — dijo en el mismo tono alto para ser oída por el mercenario. —…y en cuanto a mí, no te preocupes, que yo lo puedo calentar y hacer que grite mi nombre cada vez más fuerte, una y otra vez, mientras recorro con mis manos ese cuerpo de infarto que tiene... bueno eso y el GRAN paquete que hace que lo volvamos hacer otra vez… tu me entiendes — aquello lo dijo en voz baja donde solo Kagura la pudo oír.

Aquello enfureció de sobre manera a la pelinegra que empezó a lanzar golpes contra la pequeña Tendo. — ¡ TE VOY A MATAR MOCOSA!... ¡ Y ESTA VEZ NO VOY A SUBASTAR A TU HERMANA Y CUÑADITO… ORDENARE QUE A TODA TU FAMILIA LE SAQUEN SUS ORGANOS… PERO EN VIDA! — Gritaba colérica Kagura, sacó un puñal de su porta liga derecha y la dirigió a Akane.

Akane evadía el arma blanca, la cual, poseía una hoja muy particular con forma de dragón… Kagura hervía de la furia cada vez más al no poder herir a la pelicorta escurridiza.

— _"Maldita quédate quieta de una buena vez… ¡deja que te mate!"_ — pensaba de manera desesperada, desquiciada lanzando varias estocadas.

Akane ya cansada de evadir los ataques de esa loca, por lo que, de manera rápida tomó la muñeca que empuñaba el arma blanca, tiro de ella haciendo que Kagura se acercara más y así descargar una lluvia de golpes con un solo puño. La escena del ataque era como ver el truco de las castañas pero con una sola mano. Los golpes fueron precisos y directos en puntos vitales del cuerpo con mano cerrada, logrando que cada golpe que daba no solo dañara por dentro, también lo hiciera por fuera.

Bankotsu observaba con detenimiento los movimientos de la pequeña peli azul. Para él era notorio que Kagura estaba en desventaja; una porque la mujer atacaba con pura rabia, por lo que la misma rabia no la dejaba pelear como era debido y el mercenario sabía que su ex tenía conocimiento en pelea, pero en ese momento Kagura solo estaba haciendo el ridículo; y la otra era que veía a Akane un poco más tranquila, a pesar de la confirmación y amenaza de Kagura, la cual, fue la mente casi maestra en el atentado en la autopista, semanas atrás, y en el secuestro de su hermana y cuñado. Aquello molestó en gran manera al ojiazul, por lo enferma que estaba esa mujer que había amado tanto en el pasado, ella creía que aun tenía derecho sobre él… ¿¡Que estupidez!? Esa ingrata y ambiciosa mujer que por su culpa dejo de creer en el amor, desconfiar en las mujeres, a las que solo las usa para satisfacer su apetito sexual y nada más… porque se negaba y se niega a abrir su corazón herido hacia otra persona por el simple hecho de no volver a sufrir… Bankotsu se consideraba un hombre fuerte pero en el fondo era un hombre lastimado que trataba de olvidarse del dolor y soledad que cargaba, descargando su pesar y odio acostándose con cuanta mujer se le cruzaba por delante… y la lista era larga… pero a pesar de aquello se sentía culpable, porque por su culpa están allí, porque la obsesión enfermiza de Kagura para con él, los llevo a todos a tener que rescatar a Kasumi y a Tofu, que fueron víctimas inocentes, y Akane era otra perjudicada más.

— Amor… ayuda… — soltó Kagura entre susurros de dolor, tirada en el suelo mirando en dirección donde estaba su esposo.

Reino arqueo las cejas y luego miro a al mercenario que lo tenía a unos pasos de él — Che, te esta hablando a ti… dale una mano… — le dijo a un Bankotsu, que se le escurría una gota de sudor por la nuca.

— Te hablo a ti, estúpido… soy tu esposa… tu deber… es cuidarme. — soltó en reproche aun en el suelo, jadeando.

— Lo siento mucho esposa mía, pero debes hacerte cargo de los quilombos que armas… no debiste secuestrar a esas personas y luego venderlas como perros, eso no se hace… — el peli plata soltó aquellas palabras con total cinismo, que Akane percibió y las ganas de patearle la cara eran grandes, pero había algo en ese tipo que lo único que quería era mantenerlo lejos de ella.

La peli azul camino hacia los dos hombres que la miraban con detenimiento. Detuvo su andar delante de ellos… — Me largo de esta porquería de mansión. — hablo seria dirigiendo la mirada a los dos apuestos masculinos.

— ¿No la mataras? — soltó Reino sorprendido y algo frustrado acercándose a la pequeña peli azul que retrocedió un paso y miro con molestia al peli plateado.

— Al que quiero matar es a tu padre. — Reino se sorprendió por lo directa que fue aquella mujer con sus palabras. Bankotsu quedo con la boca abierta de la sorpresa al escuchar tal revelación, enterándose de una, que ese tipo, aparte de ser el hombre por el cual Kagura lo dejó, también era el hijo del enemigo de Akane… "el mundo es un pañuelo." — Ahora si tú la quieres muerta… es toda tuya. — Dicho esto Akane se fue por donde llego, tratando de lo más pronto posible poner metros, kilómetros de ese sujeto que la intimidaba de gran manera, podría ser la representación del Diablo en carne y hueso, eso es lo que pensaba ella.

— Espero volverte a ver… Akane Tendo. — dijo mirando a la peli azul que no paró su andar ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo.

— Yo no. — espeto ella con el deseo que así fuera.

Bankotsu que presencio todo aquello no emitió ninguna palabra y al ver que Akane se alejaba decidió seguirla, tampoco quería estar cerca de Kagura y mucho menos del esposo de ésta… pero le intrigaba saber ¿qué hacia Akane con ese tipo? ¿Por qué estaban juntos?... — Akane ¿por qué estabas con ese sujeto? — emitió la pregunta tratando de satisfacer su curiosidad.

— Caí en una emboscada con tres locas que más que dejarme inconsciente casi me matan… maté a una de ellas y las otras dos me noquearon… cuando desperté estaba frente de ese tipo llamado Reino… por lo que me entero que es nada menos que el Hijo del maldito que quiero matar… — Akane no detuvo su andar al contrario aumentó el ritmo con tal de encontrar la salida de ese oscuro túnel de material poco iluminado.

— A sí que eso es lo que paso… — soltó pensando en voz alta siguiéndole el ritmo a la peli azul. — a mi dos supositorios, uno blanco y el otro negro, me metieron en una burbuja y me llevaron ante Kagura… — recordar el momento en que la vio lo dejo pensativo y melancólico. — No creí volverla a ver… — soltó en un susurro.

Akane lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y por la poca iluminación del lugar pudo notar el remolino de sentimientos que había en esos ojos azules… tristeza. Odio. Rencor… pero en su corazón había algo de tranquilidad el saber que él no tuvo nada que ver en los planes maquiavélicos de Kagura, por ese lado estuvo tranquila, pero por otro no. y es que le molesto mucho el haberlos encontrado besándose, ese beso apasionado, de la misma forma como él la besaba… y eso la enrabiaba… Bankotsu la estaba tratando de igual forma como todas las mujeres con las que se había acostado…

— ¿A caso creía que te iba a dar un trato diferente porque eres la mejor amiga de su hermano? — una mini Akane de vestido negro sexy, en su hombro izquierdo, hablo sarcástica y divertida, cruzando sus piernas de manera muy cómoda.

— No es tu culpa, solo creíste que él sería distinto… tal vez el acostarte con él, entregarle tu virginidad te confundió. — en el hombro derecho otra sexy pequeña Akane, con vestido blanco, estaba sentada jugando con sus pies… Ok, parece que Bankotsu no era el único con su mente hecha un caos, Akane estaba igual.

— Si que eres estúpida, chica… ¿no quedamos a que te ibas a divertir? ¿A disfrutar de tu libertad? ¡¿Eres masoquista o qué. Quieres volver a pasar por lo mismo que sucedió con el idiota de Ranma?! — comento molesta la Akane de negro. Y la verdadera Akane pensó en el dolor que había pasado y en el juramento que se hizo de no volver a hacer aquella tonta e ilusa que fue en el pasado.

— No te deprimas, linda. Por ahora no pienses en eso y saca tu bonito trasero de aquí. — hablo la otra Akane de blanco. Y haciendo a los dos volver a la realidad una luz blanca al final del túnel iluminaba sus ojos.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y atravesaron aquella luz blanca para luego buscar a los demás y salir de allí lo antes posible.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

El sol se volvía a esconder. Las estrellas junto con la resplandeciente luna en cuarto menguante hacían su aparición en Rusia, trayendo con ellos la baja temperatura nocturna, de esas que en las noches dan ganas de aferrarse a algo caliente y escapar del frio que amenaza con helar a uno.

Nuestros amigos luego de una extensa jornada regresaron a la mansión de Vorg. No hubo muertes que lamentar, pero si hubo heridos, el más grave era Renkotsu que maldecía una y otra vez a Naraku por dejarlo en aquel estado, jurando que la próxima vez que lo vea, lo despedazaría a golpes y con explosivos... El resto del grupo tenía heridas leves, otros solo cansancio, ya que una vez que llegaron, atendieron sus heridas y cada uno disfruto de un buen baño para luego entregarse en los brazos de Morfeo… eran las 10 de la mañana cuando todos ellos habían llegado, pero el hambre y la sed fue el despertador de todos para que se levantaran de sus lechos. Entre bostezos y quejidos de contractura corporal salieron de sus aposentos.

Bankotsu arrasó con los alimentos que los empleados de Vorg habían preparado… aunque no fue el único, prácticamente todos le hacían competencia al ojiazul, hasta Nabiki y Kasumi sorprendieron a todos por la forma de comer tan desesperada… todos parecían que no habían comido en días. La servidumbre, preocupados de que la comida que habían hecho no alcanzara, corrieron hacía la cocina para preparar más o temían que los comensales se los devorarán a ellos en cualquier momento.

Una vez todos con sus barrigas llenas disfrutaban de un café y postres. La mesa estaba casi en silencio los únicos que hablaban eran Kyokotsu y Ginkotsu que parecían dos cotorras, pero al menos hacían reír a la mayoría… Bankotsu era uno de los que estaba serio y callado perdido en sus pensamientos, en Kagura. Aunque tratara de negarlo el reencuentro con ella removió cosas del pasado que había enterrado. Una risa alegre y dulce lo saco de sus cavilaciones, dirigió su azulina mirada a la dueña de aquel sonido. La menor de las Tendo reía divertida por las locuras que contaban sus dos locos hermanos, de lo cual, él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban diciendo. Observo a la peli azul un tiempo y se pregunto ¿el por qué de ello? Akane le atraía… lo calentaba… le encantaba su pequeño y sexy cuerpo… pero como todo libertino no le interesa las ataduras y él era feliz con su vida de donjuán.

Por debajo de la mesa, una juguetona mano en su pierna que ascendía a su entrepierna hizo que dirigiera su mirada hacia la dueña de aquella mano, topándose con una picara sonrisa de aquella coqueta rubia rusa.

Anuva con mirada traviesa, quito lentamente su mano y se puso de pie, perdiéndose en el largo pasillo captando la mirada ardiente de un excitado Bankotsu, que tenía la intención de seguir a la rubia, pero su amigo despertó antes, por lo que tuvo que quedarse donde estaba y esperar a que su fiel compañero se durmiera por un momento.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Akane se disponía a ir a dormir para que su cuerpo recupere lo perdido, ya que al día siguiente por la mañana partirían de regreso a Japón. Luego de un relajante baño, se coloco un pantalón celeste para dormir y una remera color salmón clara de tiras finas que moldeaba su torso. Ya en la cama, se disponía a descansar pero un ruido proveniente del cuarto de al lado se lo impedía. Trato de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse para dormir, pero le era imposible… y más cuando lo que oía era:

— ¡Oooh… si… sigue… así… Aaah… si, no pares! — se escuchaba una ronca voz masculina, jadeante. Aquella voz le pareció conocida.

— ¿Te gusta cómo te la chupo? — esa voz femenina que también sonaba excitada sabía que era de Anuva. Ya que su cuarto estaba pegada con la de ella. Pero la incógnita era ¿Quién era el hombre que estaba con la rubia? La respuesta llego como había aparecido la incógnita. — Demuéstrame al guerrero que también eres en la cama… Bankotsu. — allí estaba su respuesta.

Akane se levanto como resorte de aquella cama. Molesta. Con rabia. Con ganas de patear la puerta de esa habitación y gritarle a esos dos que se vayan a otro cuarto a cojer. Ella quería dormir, no los quería escuchar cómo se entregaban y gritaban como si en aquella mansión no hubiese nadie más que ellos. La peli azul aun escuchando los jadeos de la rubia y del estúpido mercenario, salió de ese cuarto diciendo unos cuantos improperios a los dos seres que no paraban de gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Llegó a la sala de estar donde había un Amplio y lujoso bar con distintas bebidas. Tomo una botella de Ron y se sirvió de ella en un vaso.

— Todos son iguales, se acuestan con una y cuando ya te probaron, te dejan y van por otra... maldito calentón — haciendo su aparición la mini Akane de negro, en su izquierda.

— Si no fuera porque el bastardo esta bien bueno, lo castraría… — soltó la pequeña Akane de blanco molesta. — Ojala que no le funcione. — agrego con maldad cruzando los dedos como pidiendo un deseo.

— ¿Qué clase de ángel eres? Yo debería decir eso. — hablo la Akane malvada. — ¿Dónde están tus alas y tu aureola?

— Las deje en casa… en la basura junto con mi inocencia… ¡Aguante la libertad, loco!... si ese idiota… — refiriéndose a Bankotsu — se esta encamando a la rubia… ¿por qué no puede hacer lo mismo Akane?

— Porque si lo hago me van a considerar una puta. — Tomo la palabra la verdadera Akane, para después tomarse todo el contenido de su vaso sintiendo el fuego en su garganta.

— Si te dejas llevar por el que dirán te convertirás en una monja. La gente habla de uno hagas lo que hagas, bien o mal, siempre te critican…y siempre es resaltando todas las fallas uno. — dijo la Akane de Negro.

— Eso es muy cierto y si quieren criticar, hay que darles motivo. — soltó la Akane angelical con una picara y divertida sonrisa. — si los hombres se acuestan con la primera mina que ven… tú tienes que ser mejor selectiva… elije el mejor prospecto, el más sexy… el más comible… tienes que conocer otros cuerpos… otros hombres… has que te deseen, que quieran devorarte, no solo con el cuerpo, también con la mirada… con sus besos y caricias. — La pequeña Akane mientras decía aquello recorría cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos, sonrojándose un poco e imaginando el excitante momento.

Akane estaba confundida por lo que decían sus replicas en miniatura… ¿Se estaría volviendo loca ó la bebida le dio fuerte?... no, ya las había visto y oído antes y aquella vez no había bebido nada… pero estaba de acuerdo de que merecía disfrutar de su soltería y explorar otros cuerpos…

— (¿No puedes dormir?) — aquella voz masculina, grave, pero con tono cálido, hizo que la peli azul saliera de su meditación dando un pequeño brinco donde estaba parada. Al darse vuelta se encontró a su amigo Vorg que la observaba con sorpresa por haberla encontrado allí ya que eran las 12 de la noche. — (¿Acaso te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame un doctor?) — cuestionó preocupado sin darse cuenta que aun hablaba en Ruso.

Akane sonrió de manera cálida al ver la preocupación de su amigo para con ella. Movió la cabeza en forma negativa con una dulce y gentil sonrisa aun en su rostro. — (No es necesario. Estoy bien. Es que no podía dormir, eso es todo… ¿tú, tampoco puedes dormir?) — cuestiono en el mismo idioma que su amigo. Pero paso saliva con dificultad al darse cuenta de un gran detalle… Vorg vestía un pantalón blanco suelto para dormir y su torso se encontraba al descubierto… Akane recorrió con la mirada ese cuerpo marcado sin exageración y que el montón de ropa que lucía antes cubría aquella hermosa y exquisita figura. Su masculina piel blanca. Pectorales bien marcado, abdominales que fueron desarrollados por esos agotadores ejercicios para tonificarlos, esos bíceps que se hallaban relajados pero que se notaban su musculación, su fuerza… — _"Demonios esto me lo mando el diablo para tentarme… ¡esto es jugar sucio maldito cornudo!... tranquila, Akane, míralo a la cara y no bajes la mirada en otra parte de su anatomía… de su tentadora anatomía."_

Mientras ella se debatía internamente… Vorg veía a su amiga perdida en la luna. Alzo una ceja al notar que la peli azul lo estaba mirando… degustando su desnudo torso. Aquella mirada marrón sobre él le encantó y más viniendo de ella. Lo hacía sentir deseado. Deseado pero no por cualquier mujer. Deseado por la mismísima Akane Tendo, de la cual se sentía atraído desde la primera vez que la conoció, hace más de dos años. En el tiempo en que ella estuvo allí, él se le declaro varias veces, pero ella le dejo en claro que no quería nada de amoríos, nada de ataduras y la comprendía… pero el deseo que él aun conservaba por ella seguía vivo.

Akane se sirvió otro trago de Ron para bajar los nervios al tener al peli rojo semidesnudo delante de ella y con esa mirada azulina que parecía el mar mismo que la miraba con detenimiento. Se sirvió medio vaso de la bebida. Llevando el recipiente a su boca para calmarse un poco…

— (Yo también quiero un poco) — la sorpresiva voz de Vorg, su aliento golpeteando su oreja detrás de ella, hizo que Akane por el susto brincara, movimiento que produjo que el brazo se agitara originando que la bebida del vaso se derramara sobre su cara y remera.

La cara de la peli azul empapada era muy graciosa, ya que quedo con la boca abierta por lo sucedido. El colorado no se contuvo y comenzó reír tomándose el estomago con sus manos.

— (¡No te rías!) — le grito molesta, pero el ruso seguía riendo sin parar. Enojada vertió, de la bebida de nuevo en el vaso, casi lleno y le arrojo al pelirrojo. El joven detuvo sus carcajadas de una al sentir el líquido por su rostro, dirigió una mirada seria a la peli azul que comenzó a reírse de él. Vorg se acerco a Akane y sorpresivamente, para ella, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la joven que al momento de sentir el contacto de él, enmudeció. Sus marrones ojos se toparon con los azules mar que él portaba y que en ese momento brillaban como el mismo piélago cristalino. Movió sus belfos y saboreo el Ron en aquella tierna boca. Akane sintió los labios del peli rojo sobre los suyos y como estos trataba de profundizar, invadir su interior bucal. Dejándose llevar, correspondió ese beso que se fue tornando exigente, pero no perdía su ternura, una firma de la personalidad de aquel ruso. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello masculino. Sus lenguas batallaban por el dominio. Las manos de él recorrieron con lentitud el contorno de aquella pequeña peli azul, posicionó una en la cintura de ella pegándola más hacia él y la otra recorría la espalda por sobre la fina tela… se sentía en el cielo, si después de que ese maravilloso momento acabara y ella lo golpeaba, no le importaba, ese beso... Sentir los subes labios de ella. Su deliciosa lengua… por ello valía la pena cualquier golpe.

Sus pulmones exigían por aire. Sus labios se fueron separando. Vorg antes del total alejamiento dejo un pequeño y tierno beso en esa colorada e inflamada boca. Dio un paso hacia atrás mientras la soltaba, a su pesar. Akane estaba colorada, agitada… ¡las palabras no salían de su boca!... ese sorpresivo beso la tomo desprevenida y la dejo sin aliento… ¡ese ruso sí que besa!

— (Antes de que me mates… no me arrepiento de besarte… Ahora sí puedo morir tranquilo) — declaro el peli rojo cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe fulminante.

— (No seas tonto que no te voy a golpear…) — soltó una vez que recupero el habla. — (además, besas muy bien.) — eso salió de una y sus mejilla se tiñeron levemente de carmesí.

— (Gracias…) — agradeció acortando de nuevo la distancia que los separaba, quedando a centímetros del bello y perfecto rostro de la peli azul — (también soy bueno en la cama).

¡Oh por dios! ¡Este chico va directo al grano!... ella no era la única que cambio en poco tiempo. ¡El joven y apuesto ruso quería guerra…! Definitivamente el Diablo metió la mano aquí… ¿pecar o no pecar?... ¡Al demonio las dudas!... la vida es corta y con alguien por detrás con ganas de matarte… su abuela Kaede siempre le decía:_ "Disfruta de la vida mientras puedas, porque es corta y uno no sabe cuánto va a vivir y mañana podría ser el último día de tu existencia"_. Sabias palabras de su abuela… ¡¿ya qué?! No tenía nada que perder.

Akane, dejo la botella de ron y el vaso en la pequeña mesa de aquella inmensa sala de estar y con rasgos serios pero sensuales… — (Demuéstrame.) — soltó sobre los labio de aquel sorprendido joven que era atrapado por la hipnotizarte mirada marrón de ella, sintiendo su aliento sobre sus labios… era una sensación irresistible para cualquier hombre. La tomó entre sus brazos y camino hacia su habitación soltando en el camino unos roncos suspiros por culpa de la peli azul que mordía de manera excitante su cuello y oreja, sintiendo esas pequeñas manos recorrer tortuosamente lento, su desnudo pecho y hombros… si él tropezaba iba a hacer por culpa de ella… deseaba llegar pronto a su alcoba ¡pero el maldito cuarto estaba muy lejos!... o las suaves manos, besos y mordiscos de ella lo estaban enardeciendo en gran manera.

— (Akane… si no te detienes un momento… perderé el equilibrio… y te lo haré aquí mismo.) — anunció con voz rasposa y tomándola con más fuerza. La divertida risilla de ella sobre su clavícula le erizo los bellos del cuerpo, aumentando su temperatura corporal… ¡debía llegar rápido a su habitación!

Akane se divertía sacándole unos cuantos suspiros y gemidos al peli rojo…ella se sorprendía de sí misma… siempre se creyó menos que otras mujeres hermosas, despampanantes, que con nada, tenían al hombre que querían. Sin darse cuenta de que ella podía excitar al hombre que quisiera… al menos a Vorg lo estaba calentando… la blanca piel de él ardía… y los roncos gemidos de el ruso la estaban encendiendo.

Por fin habían llegado a la bendita habitación del joven. Vorg se las ingenio para abrir la puerta sin soltar a la peli azul y cerrarla con seguro para que nadie los molestara… porque mataría al que lo hiciera… Akane tomo los labios del chico envolviéndolo en un apasionado beso, cargado de necesidad. Sus lenguas se volvieron a encontrar, entrelazándose, saboreando el Ron que hacia puente en ese encuentro. Vorg la dejo con cuidado sobre su amplia y cómoda cama, dejando caer su masculino cuerpo sobre la pequeña figura femenina. Abandonando esos sabrosos labios comenzó a bajar dejando un camino húmedo por su cuello… sus manos viajaron a la estrecha cintura, empezando a subir por debajo de la remera, sintiendo la tersa piel de la joven.

— Aaaaah… — salió de los labios de Akane al sentir la aprensión de sus pechos, como él mordía sus erectos pezones por sobre la maldita prenda… por lo que no aguanto más y se quito la remera arrojándola a un lado de la cama. Vorg pasó su lengua por los firmes pezones, mientras saboreaba a uno y con su otra mano atendía el otro. Los gemidos de Akane resonaban en aquel cuarto, sus caderas se movieron perdida por el deseo sintiendo el abultado miembro del ruso que al notar el contacto en su sensible zona, tiró del pecho en un leve y erótico mordisco, haciendo que ella soltara un quejido entre diente.

Las pequeñas manos de Akane exploraron la dura espalda del joven ruso, se notaba el trabajo físico, el boxeo siempre fue el deporte favorito del chico… Siguió su recorrido hasta su cintura encontrándose con el inicio del pantalón blanco. — (Quítamelo y tócame… quiero sentir aunque sea por esta vez… tus manos en mi cuerpo.) — el gimoteo suplicante del joven salió entre jadeos entrecortados. Quería recordar aquella noche maravillosa no solo en su mente, quería grabarla también en su cuerpo, que esas suaves manos, lo hicieran tocar el cielo. Que ya lo comenzaba a sentir. La prenda se deslizaba de apoco torturando al pobre chico que a la vez notó aquellas suaves manos acariciar su trasero con sutileza. Las caderas de ella dieron otro movimiento — Aaahg… — salió del peli rojo, desesperado quitó el pantalón y las bragas de la joven arrojando las prendas y su propio pantalón a la misma dirección que la remera. Sus orbes recorrieron maravillado la imagen en su cama… esa mujer era no solo hermosa por dentro también lo era por fuera… más de lo que él se imaginaba. Se acostó de nuevo sobre ella y capturo sus labios en un lujurioso beso que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad. La mano de él viajo hasta la tibia y húmeda intimidad de ella, uno de sus dedos se adentro allí. Entraba y salía de su interior con frenesí y las caderas de la peli azul se acoplaban a las envestidas. Oír sus gemidos entre mordiscos en su cuello lo estaba enloqueciendo, su necesidad por enterrarse en ella crecía cada vez más, por lo que saco de su mesa de luz un pequeño sobre metalizado y se colocó la protección. Luego regresó a la posición de antes y Akane lo volteo, quedando esta vez ella sobre él… sus sexos hicieron contacto produciendo más ardor y humedad entre ellos.

— ¡Aaaah! — soltaron los dos simultáneamente cuando la intimidad de ella capturaba en una lenta estocada profunda, el grueso pene ruso. Ella cabalgada sobre él en un ritmo normal, sus pechos rebotaban al compas del movimiento. Él paso su fuerte mano capturando uno de esos inquietos y suaves montes, presionando y arrancándole varios gemidos a la peli azul. Su otra mano se concentro en el redondeado trasero de la joven que nalgueó suavemente para luego acariciarlo, masajearlo, sintiendo la suavidad en su mano… un ronco gruñido salió de la boca de Vorg al sentir las uñas de ella en su pecho, a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo sintiéndose en el cielo.

Él cambio de posición quedando de nuevo sobre ella, aumentando las embestidas con profundidad. — aaaah… demonios… aaaah… sii.. — decía Akane entre jadeos acoplando sus caderas a las estocadas mientras estrujaba con fuerza las sábanas de aquella cama, cama que también acompañaba al movimiento. — mmm…aaaah…— soltó anunciando su corrida y luego de unas embestidas más él la siguió. El chico cayó exhausto sobre la joven, ambos sudorosos y jadeantes, tratando que sus corazones normalicen sus pulsaciones. — (Tienes… razón… lo haces… muy bien) — dijo con dificultad la peli azul, recibiendo una sonrisa del apuesto ruso que chupo con vehemencia un pecho de la chica.

Definitivamente esa noche iba a hacer larga… y muy agitada…

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Eran las 9:15 de la mañana y todos estaban en el aeropuerto… bueno casi todos… cierta peli azul aun no llegaba y en 5 minutos saldría el avión privado de Mousse que los llevaría de regreso a Japón.

— ¿Dónde demonios se metió Akane? — pregunto impaciente y molesto Bankotsu, que estaba vestido con Jean negro, tenis blancos y una campera de cuero marrón oscuro. Con sus brazos cruzados esperando, como todos, la aparición de la menor de las Tendo.

— ¿Y si le pasó algo? — pregunto preocupada Kasumi por su hermanita.

— No lo creo… — hablo Anuva que estaba con ellos al igual que destructor, acompañando a los muchachos. — Espero que nos vemos de nuevo chicos. — la rubia con coquetería les guiño un ojo a Mousse y a Bankotsu. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron con galantería y arrogancia…Anuva no había perdido su tiempo ya que antes de estar con Bankotsu había tenido la oportunidad de deleitarse con Mousse. La joven rusa se saco las ganas de probar aquellos dos machos que la hicieron gritar de placer como nunca. Aceptaba que esos hombres sabían cómo complacer a una mujer en la cama. Lástima que se tenían que ir sino cumpliría su otra fantasía… la que tanto había deseado realizar y que lamentablemente no podía cumplirla… hacer un trió con esos dos.

— ¡Ya llegó! — soltó con alegría Nabiki que se había preocupado por la tardanza de su hermana… miro con detenimiento… Akane lucía un vestido lila con flores blanca, que se ajustaba a su bella figura, su largor llegaba unos centímetros por sobre las rodillas mostrando un poco sus torneadas piernas, las cuales eran cubiertas por unas botas de gamuza negras caña alta y una campera de cuero negra con sierre al costado… Nabiki encontró algo muy llamativo, su hermana estaba usando unos lentes oscuros y el chico con el que venía, Vorg, tenía unos iguales. El día estaba nublado y la temperatura estaba muy baja… sonrió de lado divertida imaginando lo que su hermanita estuvo haciendo hace unas horas atrás y el motivo de su tardanza.

— ¡Por fin! — soltó con fastidio el ojiazul que observaba a los recién llegados con reproche por su tardanza. — ¿Pensé que te quedarías? — dijo con sarcasmo.

— Eso me encantarría. — contesto con una gran sonrisa Vorg.

— (Vorg ¿en qué quedamos?) — hablo la peli azul codeando al ruso, reprochándole en el idioma del chico.

— (Tranquila hermosa, que ya entendí… me conformo con lo de anoche) — soltó en el oído de la joven en el mismo idioma, coloreando a la chica que recordaba lo sucedido horas atrás. Giro a la chica para que lo viera de frente. El peli rojo aun en su idioma natal con tono serio al igual que su semblante le dijo… — (Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no importa la hora… sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda, estoy para lo que necesites, hermosa.) — esas palabras arrancaron una cálida sonrisa en Akane que envolvió en un gran abrazo de agradecimiento a su amigo. — (Por favor Akane, cuídate mucho.) — dijo el ruso apretando la pequeña figura de la peli azul en aquel abrazo que era presenciado por todos los espectadores allí presentes, que los miraba con sorpresa. La mayoría no entendían una palabra de lo que esos dos estaban hablando a excepción de dos rusos que sonreían con diversión pensando en la forma de molestar a su jefe los próximos días, semanas y tal vez un poco más.

— (Gracias por todo… tú también cuídate… y si me necesitas también puedes contar con mi ayuda) — rompiendo el abrazo saludo a los otros rusos que la abrazaron y ella les agradeció por ayudarles en el rescate. Antes de que todos subieran Vorg le robo un apasionado beso a la peli azul que dejo a más de uno con la boca abierta por la escena.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

El avión se deslizaba por los cielos atravesando las llanuras montañosas de ese helado país, divisando los arboles que en sus copas estaban cubiertas de nieve, al igual que las montañas.

En el avión los hombres comenzaron con sus charlas masculinas, uno de ellos cuestiono a dos en particular…

— Así que los dos comieron del mismo plato. — afirmo Suikotsu que observaba con una divertida sonrisa a su hermano y a Mousse. Los dos susodichos se miraron y luego sonrieron.

— ¿En qué momento se acostó con vos? — cuestiono Bankotsu con su arrogante sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

— Ayer en la mañana… aun me quedaban energías para otro encuentro. — comento con una gran sonrisa, mostrando su reluciente dentadura.

— Parece que no le alcanzo porque fue directo a buscarme. — soltó con arrogancia machista el ojiazul.

Los dos hombres entre discusiones y risas alardeaban de su aventura con la rubia de buen cuerpo, hasta que la voz de tres chicas hizo que los hombres guardaran silencio y prestaran atención al cuestionamiento que cierta peli azul, que se recargaba en el mullido asiento, era sometida.

— No sean chismosas… déjenme dormir. — dijo algo molesta y un poco incomoda por las miradas de las chicas y de los hombres.

— No te dejaremos hasta que nos digas por qué llegaste tan tarde. — cuestionó Kanae que la miraba muy fijamente tratando de hallar alguna pista de lo que creía que había pasado.

— Porque me quede dormida. — respondió con pocas ganas conservando aun los anteojos de sol en su lugar.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿No dormiste anoche? — comento divertida Yura con su sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Y por qué los lentes oscuros? Estamos dentro de un avión y afuera esta nublado… ¿o tienes resaca o tuviste guerra anoche? — dijo Nabiki con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La peli azul no pudo contener una risilla por lo chismosas que eran esas tres… faltaba su amigo Jakotsu y cartón lleno. — ¿y si tuve guerra anoche qué? — Las bocas de las tres féminas estaban abiertas por la afirmación de la joven, pero no eran las únicas en aquel estado… los hombres que tenían las orejas como antena de radio y que habían escuchado lo que dijo la pequeña Tendo, los dejo sin habla… Antes de que otra lluvia de preguntas fuera hecha, la peli azul se puso de pie y camino en dirección a una de las habitaciones para descansar. Pero lamentablemente era seguida por las tres mujeres que querían saber todos los por menores de aquella noche vivida.

— Nos vas a contar todo lo que paso... porque no te vamos a dejar dormir hasta que largues la sopa. — Kanae y las otras dos empujaron a una agotada Akane dentro del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de ellas para que la joven no escape. La peli azul bostezó como protesta pero viendo lo determinadas que estaban esas tres decidió contarle lo que había pasados.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras que los hombres…

Mousse se reía a carcajada, unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras se sostenía el abdomen que se le estaba acalambrando por la risa. Los demás lo veían como si el chico estuviese loco.

— ¿De qué demonios te ríes? — cuestionó Kyokotsu.

— Si… si el… idiota de Saotome… la hubiese escuchado… explotaría de la rabia… ja, ja, ja, ja… esa mujer sí que ha cambiado… — hablo entre risas.

— Parece que casi todos follaron, menos yo. — comentó celoso Mukotsu que recibió la atención de todos.

— A mi ni siquiera me soplaron la vela— dijo Ginkotsu.

— Yo tampoco he ligue. — prosiguió Kyokotsu.

— ¡Que les parece si cuando lleguemos a Japón, nos vamos de joda? — comento Bankotsu con ganas de distenderse y celebrar. — solo para hombres. — agrego.

— podemos hacer una fiesta en mi casa… y si quieren llamó a unas amigas. — propuso Mousse que río al ver los ojos de esperanza e ilusión que tenían los hermanos, sus miradas brillaban y podría jurar que había estrellitas en ellos. — Llamare a mis amigas y luego les aviso el día. — los otros asintieron felices y abrazaron al joven chino por su propuesta.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras que las chicas…

— Hay que celebrar que rescatamos a Kasumi y a Tofu con bien. — hablo Nabiki sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? — pregunto Akane viendo la oscura sonrisa de su hermana.

— Como se que Kasumi no se va a prender a mi idea porque esta casada… una salida de chicas no estará mal… — dijo mirando a las tres mujeres que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Y a dónde iremos? — cuestiono Yura interesada por la idea.

— La pregunta seria… ¿A dónde nos vas a llevar? — hablo Kanae que miraba con algo de desconfianza en la sonrisa de desquiciada que tenia la castaña.

— Las llevare a conocer el paraíso… ¡iremos a "Vinicius"! — grito eufórica con los brazos elevados mientras que las tres féminas se miraban entre ellas y luego observaban a la castañas que portaba una mirada soñadora, las tres se preguntaban.

_"¿Qué es Vinicius?"_

_**CONTINUARA….**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**AGRADEZCO LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME LLEGAN Y LOS ESPERO CON CARIÑO, DESDE YA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA QUE TIENEN PARA CONMIGO. SALUDOS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!  
**


	17. Chapter 17: ¿Mito o realidad?

**Holaaaaaaaaaa! Lamento la demora aquí les dejo un capítulo con LEMON. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de Ranma y compañía no me pertenecen.**

_**-"Los personajes piensan."-**_

_**-Los personajes hablan.-**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: ¿Mito o realidad?**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Una semana había pasado para nuestros amigos. Una semana de aquel suceso que los llevo a rescatar a la parejita de recién casados. Cuando llegaron a Japón, se dirigieron al dojo Tendo. El regreso de todos, ver que habían regresado sanos y salvos… bueno casi todos, aun que Renkotsu se recuperaba favorablemente gracias a su hermano Suikotsu… alivió los corazones de la familia y amigos que esperaban el retorno del grupo de rescate.

Soun al ver que sus tres amores habían vuelto con bien, entre llanto, mocos y gritos, abrazó a sus tres tesoros en un desesperado, cálido y muy fuerte abrazo. Agradeciendo a los dioses y a su difunta amada por haber cuidado de ellas. La abuela Kaede se sumo a aquella bienvenida emotiva sin poder retener unas rebeldes lágrimas de felicidad por tener con vida a sus nietas; mientras que Jakotsu imitaba al patriarca de la casa abrazando y besando a sus hermanos, algunos recibiendo y correspondiendo el gesto de su hermano menor, mientras que otros sentían aquel gesto muy meloso para sus gustos por lo que trataban de sacarse de encima al osito cariñoso que tenían por hermano. Pero el que se sintió muy incomodo fue Mousse, ya que, Jak se había lanzado sobre él como adolescente de secundaria enamorada, el joven chino trataba de evadir los besos que el afeminado quería darle estirando sus labios para conectar sus besitos en el rostro del horrorizado chico, el cual tuvo que empujar con fuerza a Jakotsu para sacárselo de encima escuchando las risas de los allí presentes que se descostillabas al ver el show que estaban haciendo.

Jakotsu le relató a su amiga del atentado que había sufrido su hijo en su ausencia. La peli azul maldecía al desgraciado de Hiten por querer dañar al pequeño Shoyua y agradecía de todo corazón la oportuna intervención de Jak… el reencuentro emotivo entre madre e hijo tampoco se hizo esperar. El infante entre bostezos con su pijama con diseños de autos de distintos modelos con fondo rojo, se asomaba a la escalera para saber cuál era el motivo de tanto alboroto a las 7 de la mañana y en un día domingo. Pero al ver a su madre adoptiva al pie de la grada de madera de aquella casa estilo tradicional japonesa, la somnolencia que traía el pequeño se le fue al ver a la peli azul que había echado de menos… entre gritos y lagrimas salto los escalones arrojándose a los cálidos brazos maternos de la joven madre, que lo estrecho entre sus brazos y besando la coronilla de la cabeza rizada de oro que el pequeño portaba. Una escena muy emotiva para todos los allí presentes.

Como les iba diciendo al inicio, una semana paso de aquello donde todos se dieron un merecido descanso.

Pero los hombres se reunieron para "celebrar" el rescate. Tofu y Ryoga decidieron en no participar de aquel "festejo" por el simple hecho de que si la mujer de Ryoga se enteraba de donde estuvo su amado esposo y con quien, el pobre Hibiki sería asesinado por su amada Ukyo. En cuanto al doctor Tofu, él celebraría pero con su hermosa esposa y disfrutaría cada momento a su lado, en especial comenzaría a practicar para encargar a su primogénito.

Los hermanos Shichinintai y Mousse, arrastraron al patriarca de la casa y al pobre Jakotsu a la fiesta que Mousse había organizado en su "casa", la cual, compro una vez que regreso a Japón.

La definición de "casa" o "casita" no se aplicaba para el domicilio del joven empresario chino de mirada esmeralda… La entrada de puertas negras, cerrado que daba a la calle, se abrió cuando los automóviles de los Shichinintai y Mousse se detenían para que el dueño de aquella morada diera la orden de abrir. La unión de aquellas gigantescas puertas se fueron abriendo, enseñándoles a los recién llegados el ancho sendero recto y el hermoso paisaje verdoso que se hallaba a los lados; césped prolijamente cortado, los arboles podados con diseños de animales y algunos árboles de Sakura que ayudaban a darle algo de color a aquel amplio Jardín. La Mansión adornada en la entrada con estatuas de leones a cada lado, se veían enormes. Majestuosos.

Una criada prolijamente vestida con su uniforme, abrió la puerta con una pequeña reverencia y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que le daba la bienvenida al señor del lugar.

La música de melodía alegre y muy movida se oía en toda la mansión. Se podía divisar que en el living los invitados que ya habían llegado se hallaban celebrando con anterioridad. Todas chicas, en trajes de baño. Hermosas. Dueñas de cuerpos envidiables, otras no tanto pero se defendían. El grupo de hombres avanzaban siguiendo a Mousse que reía con diversión pura al ver a los hermanos y al padre de Akane chorreando baba en su andar. El joven chino era saludado de manera muy cariñosa por sus amigas que lo abrazaban y besaban con gran libertad. Llegaron a donde el resto de las invitadas se encontraban, el jardín trasero. Las féminas, unas tomando sol en reposeras, otras recibiendo masajes por masajistas femeninas, mientras que las demás se divertían jugando al vóley y otras nadaban en la piscina, pero todas estas sin la parte de arriba de sus bikinis.

Los muchachos si antes se les caía la baba, podrían decir que aquel derrame había aumentado… hablando de derrame Soun comenzó a desbordar sangre de su nariz, pero el señor decidió no desmayarse, después de todo no siempre tiene la oportunidad de ver todo aquello.

Jakotsu se sentía en una pesadilla, suficiente tenía con sus modelos en ropa interior que correteaban cerca de él antes de cada desfile, no quería ver minas desnudas con sus pechos rebotando como dos globos mal inflados. Vio a sus hermanos que tenían cara de idiotas, los ojos de ellos parecían que no querían parpadear, no querían perder cada movimiento que las desnudas mujeres hacían… y el padre de su mejor amiga estaba peor, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por una fuerte hemorragia y deshidratación, los litros de baba que caía de su boca era como una catarata humana.

Aquella vivienda parecía la mansión Playboy.

El afeminado quería largarse de aquel lugar pero las veces que intento hacerlo sus hermanos se lo impidieron, diciendo que debería probar si en verdad no le gustaba estar con una mujer. Puñados de idiotas. Deseaba hacerle lo mismo a ellos pero con una mansión llena de hombres corpulentos, adonis de en sueños… ¡pero no! los muy malditos lo tenían retenido. Deseaba que alguien lo ayudara. Que lo salvara de ese lugar asqueroso apestado de mujeres, que la mayoría estaban retocadas, más de una cirugía tenían, de eso estaba seguro.

De pronto el celular del diseñador de modas sonó con gran fuerza.

— ¡Hola! — atendió de mala gana sin ver quien lo llamaba.

— Creo que llamé en mal momento. — la dulce voz en la línea calmo el mal humor del afeminado

— ¡Amiga!… ¡por favor rescátame de esta pesadilla! — gritaba con desesperación y casi llorando.

— ¿No estabas con tus hermanos? — pregunto la peli azul preocupada por su amigo.

— Estoy con ellos, pero estoy rodeado de muñecas inflables con las tetas al aire. — soltó asqueado mirando a todas las mujeres que reían, tomaban, bailaban y jugaban. Y algunas de ellas miraban con interés al afeminado. — ¡Esas locas me quieren violar! ¡Akane sálvame! ¡Mis hermanos no me dejan salir! — suplicaba con temor al ver como esas mujeres lo miraban con coquetería.

— Pásame la dirección por mensaje y vamos por tí. — concluyó la llamada poniendo feliz al afeminado que salto de su asiento por la dicha de que pronto saldría de aquella mansión.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

— ¿Qué pasó? — cuestionó Kanae a la peli azul que ni bien termino la llamada tomó las llaves del auto de su amiga, pero ésta se las arrebato para que la menor de las hermanas Tendo se calmara y le dijera lo que sucedía.

— Préstame las llaves de tu auto para buscar a Jakotsu que esta en la casa de Mousse. — contesto mientras tomaba entre sus manos su cartera y extendía su otra mano para que le diera las llaves del vehículo.

— ¿Le sucedió algo a Jak? — interrogó Yura que había salido de la cocina junto con Nabiki que traía una bandeja en manos con refrescos.

— Parece que Mousse hizo una fiesta en su casa e invito a varias "amigas" — haciendo con los dedos las comillas en la última palabra. — la cuestión es que las tipas esas quieren abusar del pobre de Jak y sus hermanos no lo dejan que se marche. De seguro que le quieren sacar el "Macho" que tiene con todas esas minas.

— Entonces iremos todas… además después de buscar a Jakotsu iremos a un lugar que aun no las lleve. — dijo con sonrisa radiante Nabiki dejando la charola en la mesa del comedor.

— Si nos vas a llevar a algún lado nos tenemos que cambiar de ropa. — soltó Kanae mirando a las demás que quedaron calladas por la invitación de la castaña.

— Si estamos bien como estamos vestidas. No es necesario cambiarse — dijo Nabiki mirando a su hermana que traía un vestido color lila claro ajustado al cuerpo, de finas tiras en los hombros, con forma de corazón en los pechos, que le llegaba hasta por muy arriba de las rodillas. Yura vestía una minifalda negra ceñida con una camisa roja lisa de mangas cortas. Un poco abierta dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos. Kanae lucía un vestido floreado corto con vuelo, de tiras finas en los hombros. Y Nabiki vestía un short azul oscuro y una remera de mangas cortas color verde claro.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Eran las 7:30 pm, ya pasadas. El auto negro de Kanae estaba estacionado en el portón de aquella mansión donde se podía oír la fuerte música y risas de las invitadas. Akane le mandó un mensaje a su amigo Jakotsu para que salga porque ella y las demás estaban afuera. Luego le mandó un mensaje a Mousse de que si no liberaban a su amigo ella entraría por él.

Mousse al recibir el mensaje y ver como los hermanos del "secuestrado" detenían al pobre afeminado decidió intervenir, ya que le tenía más miedo a la peli azul que a los hermanos.

— Es mejor que lo dejen ir. Akane esta afuera y si él no sale ella entrara a la fuerza y se lo va a llevar. — hablo el dueño de la casa que veía la mala cara que hacia Bankotsu y Soun.

— No quiero que mi hija me vea aquí. — dijo el hombre temeroso de que su pequeña lo vea metiendo mano a jovencitas regaladas que le acariciaban su larga melena oscura.

— Mhp… ya que. Lárgate no quiero que esa loca nos arruine la fiesta. — soltó el ojiazul molesto. Luego el humor se le cambio al momento cuando una peli roja y una peli rosa con los pechos al aire se le acercaron como dos felinas, moviendo sus caderas exageradamente y con sonrisa coqueta. Ambas se posicionaron a cada lado del mercenario y empezaron a decirle cosas al oído haciendo reír al ojiazul.

Jakotsu salió de aquella mansión como alma que lleva el diablo antes de que su hermano se arrepintiera y decida retenerlo de nuevo. Al salir a la calle diviso a su amiga que estaba apoyada en la puerta del vehículo con su celular en mano. Corrió a ella dichoso de felicidad. Luego subieron al rodado. Jak saludo a las tres mujeres y salieron de allí.

— Nabiki nos quiere llevar a un lugar, no se a donde… la muy misteriosa no dice nada. — dijo Akane que estaba sentada en la parte de atrás del auto junto a Jakotsu y a Yura, ya que conduciendo iba Kanae y a su lado Nabiki que le daba las indicaciones de dónde ir.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Después de media hora de viaje llegaron a una zona casi desolada, digo casi por que en el único sitio donde había gente era en un edificio que tenía personas afuera haciendo fila para entrar. Pero todas eran mujeres. Kanae apago el motor justo al frente de aquel lugar.

— ¿Nos trajiste a un boliche para lesbianas? — pregunto Yura al ver la cantidad de mujeres que esperaban por entrar.

— Hermana no sabía que tenías esos gustos. — dijo la peli azul mirando a su hermana mayor con sorpresa.

— ¡Yo no quiero estar de nuevo rodeado de muñecas inflables! — hablo Jakotsu haciendo puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡No sean idiotas! — contesto molesta la peli castaña. — No soy lesbiana. Me encantan los hombres… al menos por ahora. Y si quieren saber que hay allí… solo síganme. Les va a encantar lo que hay adentro… tanto así que no van a querer salir. — comento con picardía y diversión

Llegando a la entrada del lugar se hallaba un guardia de seguridad que daba el pase a las mujeres que él quería que entren. El tipo parecía que le quería hacer la competencia a la puerta que se encontraba detrás de él, alto, casi la misma estatura y mismo anchor, por la corpulenta espalda y aparentaba más al estar de brazos cruzados. Un ser poderoso e inmovible.

Nabiki se acerco al custodio sin intimidación y siendo la burla de las que estaban en la cola, ya que ellas pensaban que la castaña iba a sobornar o a coquetear al de seguridad para poder entrar. Akane junto con sus amigas y amigo, decidieron quedarse a unos pocos metro de donde se hallaba su hermana hablando con el hombre que miraba fijamente y con rasgos serios a la pelicorta. Pero después de cinco segundos el sujeto saludo a Nabiki con toda confianza y esbozo una radiante sonrisa que sorprendió a más de una. Y para rematar las mandíbulas de las féminas que esperaban su turno para entrar al lugar, se les cayó al suelo con ver como las recién llegadas entraban sin problemas… ¡hasta un hombre entro!

Adentro la música fuerte y los gritos lejanos de mujeres que a medida que se aventuraban en el interior de aquel lugar, el ruido se hacía más sonoro. El juego de luces en aquella oscuridad parecían flashes que dejaban aturdida la vista de cualquiera.

Un gran tumulto de féminas rodeaban el escenario entre gritos y saltos, diciendo algunas que otras cosas hacia el ser masculino que se hallaba bailando sobre las tablas al ritmo de la música de fondo, liberando su torso de aquella camisa azul oscura con diseños dorados, para ser específica, camisa de policía. Las mujeres estaban como locas cuando el hombre de cabello anaranjado arrojó la camisa a un lado del decorado, exhibiendo su fornido torso bronceado. Luego de unos tortuosos tres minutos que para las damas fue una eternidad, el joven de mirada grisácea y rostro condenadamente atractivo, de un gran impulso se despojo del pantalón oscuro, exponiendo la tanga masculina negra con líneas rojas.

— ¡Santa cachucha! — soltó en grito Jakotsu sin quitar los ojos de aquel ser que se hallaba de espaldas moviendo su cuerpo, su bronceado trasero era una tentación para todas las presentes. Hasta Jak quería subir al escenario y tocar ese hombre. — ¡Nabiki, eres mi ídola!... ¡esto es el paraíso! — el afeminado abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla a la pelicorta que reía por como el diseñador la soltaba y corría sumándose a las eufóricas mujeres que estaban deseosas que el hombre las tocara.

— Ahora entiendo porque no le iba a interesar a Kasumi venir. — comento Akane sin poder quitar su mirada en la anatomía de aquel hombre que aparentaba unos 28 años. Veía como hacia subir a las tabla a una joven alta, delgada que sin vergüenza comenzó a tocar el torso del hombre que no dejaba de bailar y que también comenzó un juego de embestidas por sobre el vestido negro brilloso de la mujer que enloquecía cada vez al sentir la virilidad del stripper.

Kanae y Yura no podían quitar los ojos de los movimientos de pelvis de aquel sujeto desnudo… Akane y su hermana no eran la excepción de ese atrapante meneo de trasero.

… y eso que recién empezaba la noche.

Las chicas se sentaron en una mesa cerca del escenario. Mientras ordenaban unas bebidas, oían la presentación del siguiente stripper.

— ¡Hermosas damas! ¡Espero que la estén pasando bien esta noche! — decía una animado presentador delgado de baja estatura, canoso por la edad que representaba. Un "sí" eufórico se escucho en todo lugar por todas las mujeres… y Jakotsu. — Esta noche hay un nuevo integrante en "Vinicius"… pero… eso será después… ahora quien las enamorara será nuestro cocinero australiano… ¡Víctor!

El grito ensordecedor por parte de las enloquecidas féminas resonó en el lugar. La música sonaba tratando de opacar el bullicio femenino. Juego de luces disparaba en las tablas como laser y un humo artificial acompañaba a la presentación del joven que se hizo visible ante su público.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

A las 5 de la madrugada en la residencia Tendo un grupo de jóvenes llegaban para dejar al patriarca de la casa, el cual, se encontraba bajo los efectos de la bebida… inconsciente… aunque no era el único. Mukotsu estaba igual en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Ginkotsu. Al pobre pequeño lo dejaron en el rodado como si no importara.

— Espero que la fiesta se repita. — comento Bankotsu mientras cargaba al hombro como bolsa de papas el cuerpo de Soun.

— Eso tenlo por seguro amigo. — contesto con gracia Mousse dibujando una bella sonrisa de promesa.

Suikotsu abrió la puerta entrando a la morada Tendo, seguido de sus hermanos que decidieron entrar. Allí "todos" se hallaban en una nube de sueño profundo. Renkotsu cargo el cuerpo del hombre dormido y junto con Suikotsu, se dirigieron a la habitación del patriarca. Bankotsu subió las escaleras y decidió internarse al cuarto de la peli azul guiado por una ansiedad desconocida en los más profundo de su ser. Al entrar al aposento de Akane, la luz de un farol de afuera de la casa invadía por la ventana de aquella habitación. El ojiazul embriagado por el exquisito aroma a rosas lo transporto en aquel recuerdo, momento que tomo el cuerpo de la peli azul, aquel cuerpo femenino que recorrió con sus manos, lengua y boca. Los suaves y excitantes gemidos que arranco a la joven con sus caricias, el simple recuerdo, las imágenes de ella desnuda debajo de él con el hermoso rostro angelical, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entre abiertos mientras gemía su nombre… hizo que una corriente recorriera por su anatomía y despertando una parte de su cuerpo, como si lo que paso hace pocas horas en la mansión de Mousse no hubiese sido suficiente. Se acerco a la cama de la joven para despertarla y así poder poseer ese maldito cuerpo que ella hacía que él comenzara a desearlo… ¿y por qué demonios pasaba eso?... no lo sabía. Lo único que quería era volver a tenerla, besar esa tentadora boca y sentir como ella lo besaba y mordía de manera juguetona, manera que le calentaba de tal manera que hacía que perdiera la cordura.

—_ "¡Maldita mocosa! Te tendré de nuevo en mis brazos y te haré gritar como nunca"_ — juraba mientras se acercaba a la cama, pero de pronto su cuerpo se congelo, no movía ni un musculo y su respiración se detuvo. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa que tenia ante él. — _"No esta"_. — sí. Akane Tendo no estaba donde supuestamente debería estar… pero si no esta durmiendo ¿dónde se hallaba? — ¿estará en el baño? — se preguntaba en voz alta, pero la descarto al ver la cama prolijamente ordenada por lo que… no, ella no esta en la casa. — ¿Dónde rayos estas?

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras Suikotsu le quitaba los zapatos al señor Tendo y lo dejaba con ropa cómoda, Renkotsu se dirigía a la habitación de la castaña. Intrigado por una fuerza que lo arrastraba a aventurarse hacia la alcoba de Nabiki pero al entrar se hallo en que ella tampoco estaba allí.

Otro que quedo desconcertado por el hallazgo.

Los chicos se reunieron en el comedor. Bankotsu portaba una cara de pura frustración y Renkotsu traía el entrecejo contraído.

— ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? — cuestiono Kyokotsu al ver los rostros de sus hermanos.

— Mph… Akane no esta. — contesto el ojiazul con los brazos cruzados y recargando su cuerpo en la pared.

— Nabiki tampoco. — prosiguió Renkotsu mientras se sentaba de mala gana cruzando sus piernas.

— Vaya. ¿Qué raro que no estén a esta hora? — comento Mousse viendo su reloj de marca que lucía en su muñeca.

— Es obvio que salieron. — hablo Kyokotsu mirando con diversión a sus hermanos por las caras de frustración y enfado que cargaban.

Un ruido en la puerta de entrada les llamó la atención seguido de risas y chistaos. Los hombres presentes tenían decidido quedarse donde estaban pero…

— Sssh… no hagan… hip… ruido… hip… — hablo una peli azul con dificultad para caminar y hablando por lo bajo, con mejillas sonrosadas.

— Maldición yo quería ligarme a uno de ellos. — refunfuño una castaña caminando con zigzag por la entrada de la casa.

— Yo quería… entregarle mi lindo trasero… — palmeando de un cachetazo la zona — al "obrero". — dijo un afeminado en condiciones iguales que las otras dos.

Al oír los pasos acercándose al comedor y saber de quienes se trataban… algo en los chicos les llevo a ocultar su presencia de las recién llegadas.

— Solo a ti se te ocurre llevarnos a un show de strippers. — acuso una morocha pelilarga con las mejillas coloradas pero que del grupo era la que mejor se mantenía en pie.

— No te… quejes Kanae… que bien te… gusto ver esos… cuerpazos— soltó Yura haciendo gestos con las manos. — no podías quitar… tus ojitos azules… de los bultos… de los Strippers. — comento divertida la peli corta. Por lo que casi todas comenzaron a reír tapándose la boca para no hacer tanto ruido.

Al llegar al comedor, se sentaron al rededor de la mesa entre risas, sin saber que eran escuchadas por los hermanos de Jakotsu y el joven chino.

— ¿Ustedes creen… que sea verdad… que ellos… — cuestiono Jak con dificultad refiriéndose a los strippers. — usen algo para… que aparenten… que la tienen grande?

— Eso es verdad… hip — contesto la castaña apuntando con el dedo índice al afeminado. — bueno casi todos… lo usan… hip… otros no lo necesitan…. hip — concluyo con una sonrisa recordando sus experiencias.

— ¿Y qué me dicen del morocho? — pregunto Yura con picardía mirando a sus amigas y amigo.

— ¿Qué con él? — cuestiono Kanae alzando una ceja mirando a la pelicorta que la tenia al lado.

— ¿Qué si creen… que la tenga grande? — prosiguió Yura. — Ya saben… por lo del mito.

— Naa. — negaba con la cabeza y mano, Nabiki. — eso es puro mito… yo una vez me acosté… con un negro… me ensalivó tanto a bajo… que en el momento de la acción… ni siquiera lo sentí… tu ve que fingir… — evocando lo sucedido años atrás — tenía que hacer… que terminara de una… jodida vez… "¡Ho siii!... ¡qué bien lo haces! ¡haaa! ¡sii eres todo un campeón! ¡Más rápido haaa! — fingía orgasmo recordando lo sucedido y haciendo reír a las demás.

— Pero el "Bombero" si la tiene grande… hip — hablo la peli azul captando todas las miradas y oídos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — cuestiono Jakotsu mirando fijamente a su amiga que se ponía mas colorada, no se sabía si aquello era producto del alcohol o de la pena.

— Porque lo vi…hip… y lo toque— lo último lo dijo en un susurro que lamentable mente fue oído por todos.

— ¡Maldita suertuda! — comento su hermana mayor con una sonrisa al ver la cara de tomate que cargaba su hermanita. — ¿Qué paso con la monja que tenia por hermana? — cuestiono con diversión captando la mirada de la peli azul que levanto la cara que aún conservaba ese color rubí.

— Dejo los hábitos… hip… — contesto con una sonrisa picara hacia su hermana.

— Escupe lo que paso con el "bombero". — hablo Kanae interesada en la aventura de la peli azul.

— Cuando salíamos de "Vinicius"… hip… regrese por mi cartera… que la había olvidado… en la mesa donde estábamos… hip — narraba mientras evocaba los recuerdos de lo sucedido hora atrás.

***************** FLASH BACK********************

En el establecimiento nocturno, el lugar había incrementado su clientela. Más mujeres se hallaban allí. Algunas de ellas acompañadas de sus parejas demostrando las libertades entre miradas, caricias, un simple roce… todo valía para aventurarse a los lujuriosos deseos swinger donde conjugan fantasías y adrenalina en una esfera donde el placer siempre esta al límite.

A pocos metros de la pista de baile estaban las mesas para que la clientela descansara y refrescara su paladar. Mesas rectangulares de roble color oscuro con asientos de cuero rojo vino acolchonado. En unas de esas tantas mesas se hallaba un grupo de amigas más un hombre, aunque para ellas contaba como una mujer más al grupo, todas pasadas de copas menos una que aunque tenía las mejillas coloradas por culpa del alcohol era la que en mejor estado estaba de todas, y esa era Kotonami Kanae a su derecha tenía a su activa y loca amiga Yura que junto con Jakotsu y Nabiki, estos dos últimos situados al frente de ellas, gritaban como locas para que anunciaran al siguiente chongo (Hombre) escultural para que les revoloteara las hormonas y pudieran humedecer sus fantasías más ardientes. A la izquierda de Kanae se hallaba una peli azul con sus mejillas tiernamente sonrosadas y con hipo, efecto causado por la bebida, pero se mantenía cuerda a pesar de todo.

— ¡El gran momento ha llegado! — hablo el animador del lugar capturando la atención de todos. — Al inicio de la velada les he informado que tenemos un nuevo integrante en "Vinicius"… — recordó con entusiasmo — damas si tienen un incendio hormonal "él" se encargara de apagarlo… — hizo una pausa y mostrando una sonrisa picara — o de avivarlo… ¡con ustedes Maury! — el grito de las mujeres y la música resonaba con gran ímpetu. Un hombre de piel oscura vestido con ropa de bombero comenzó a bailar de manera excitante. Sus orbes poseían un color azul claro que llegaba a confundirse con verde. La indumentaria era gris oscuro con reflectivos amarillo y plateado al frente, espalda y brazos. El pantalón poseía el mismo color que la chaqueta. El casco rojo fue arrojado a un lado del escenario. Comenzó a desprender el abrojo de la chaqueta jugando con las emociones de las espectadoras… o más bien con las hormonas de las espectadoras que se fueron acercando a las tablas para apreciar más de cerca al morocho condenadamente sexy que movía su escultural cuerpo.

Akane fue arrastrada por Jakotsu y Yura hacia el escenario, estos últimos comenzaron a sumarse a la turba eufórica de las demás mujeres que se hallaban gritando y diciéndole sus más fervientes deseos al joven stripper que no detenía su danza erótica, haciendo tortuoso el momento de deshacerse de aquella chaqueta, mostrando solo la parte del frente de su torso.

— Esa si es una tableta de chocolate. — pensó en voz alta, casi en susurro la peli azul que se hallaba sola ya que sus acompañantes estaban más adelante peleando por un lugar más cerca del morocho. La menor de las hermanas Tendo recorría con la mirada aquel cuerpo y por algún motivo muy lejano comparaba lo que tenía enfrente con los que había tenido en sus manos, Bankotsu y Vorg. — _"No esta mal pero se nota que es inyectado, como los anteriores, a mi me gusta lo natural. No entiendo que tiene de especial que sea negro"_ — pensaba la muy ¿ingenua? Tendo, que seguía su inspección. Luego de unos minutos sus ojos parecían dos platos de lo grande que estaban abiertos. El sujeto se liberó de los pantalones arrojándolo a las enloquecidas y calientes mujeres que parecían que se quedarían sin voz si seguían gritando como lo hacían. Las orbes marrones de la peli azul se centraron en aquel bulto… ¡Y qué bulto!... — ¿Eso será de verdad? — dejo salir otro pensamiento en voz alta pero ese murmullo fue oído, a pesar de la alta música y gritos, por una mujer de unos 40 años que se hallaba a su diestra, mujer refinada, por su rostro perfectamente cuidado, vestido plateado brilloso, muy llamativo y zapatos negros altos los cuales se notaban su alto costo a simple vista. La señora de cabello castaño claro con ondas hasta por los hombros, de labios finos color rosa pálido, dirigió sus ojos oscuros a la pequeña Tendo.

— Ese morocho puede tener una manguera viva entre sus piernas. — la mujer dibujó una sonrisa juguetona para luego pasar su lengua por el labio superior, como saboreando al morocho… o mejor dicho el oscuro trasero del chico que se encontraba de espalda bailando. — ya sabes lo que dicen: "cuando se ponga negro necesitaras una silla de ruedas". — Soltó libidinosa la experta — Me gustaría averiguar qué tan grande la tiene.

Aquel comentario dejo algo confundida a la inexperta peli azul, — ¿Por qué dice que se necesitara una silla de ruedas? — cuestiono la joven sin comprender lo que la mujer decía.

La señora rio divertida ante la joven que tenía poco conocimiento en hombres… la pobre fue muy evidente. — pequeña, recién estas saliendo del nido. Si quieres averiguarlo, salir de la duda… debes EXPLORAR tú solita. — la mujer se alejo con una mueca de pura diversión en su rostro, con un andar refinado, sutil.

Akane se quedo con lo que aquella mujer le dijo y volvió su mirada al morocho que se encontraba excitando a una joven rubia rellenita, pero en un movimiento el stripper de color le dirigió una mira a la peli azul que quedo congelada. — _"No Akane. Él vio a otra no a ti."_ — se recrimino la joven que dirigió sus marrones ojos de nuevo al escenario pero se encontró que el bailarín de nuevo tenía su mirada puesta en ella y para colmo el morocho comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus enormes manos, pasando lentamente por el torso descendiendo hasta llegar a aquella diminuta tela que era lo único que portaba, que cubría aquello que todas las allí presentes deseaban descubrir.

Aquello fue como una invitación para la joven Tendo que tiño sus mejillas de sangre.

Después de una hora el grupo de amigas se disponían a salir, la que en mejor estado estaba era Kanae. Se notaba que era resistente con el alcohol. En la puerta de la salida Akane les aviso que había olvidado su cartera en la mesa donde estaban. Las demás se dirigieron al auto mientras ella buscaba su bolso. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba decidió ir al baño, llegar allí fue un suplicio, la bebida le hacia el camino muy difícil, veía doble y para colmo de males debía evadir a las demás personas que algunas estaban igual o peor que ella. Al salir de allí y dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar pasa por una puerta negra, momento que una fuerte mano captura la cintura de la peli azul. La joven a pesar de estar en estado de ebriedad estaba lista para moler a golpes al maldito que la había capturado. Al levantar la mirada se encuentra que su captor es nada más y nada menos que el "bombero". Sus orbes chocolates se toparon con los azules claros.

Por la cercanía, Akane podía apreciar mejor los rasgos del hombre: rostro atractivo y perfecto, nariz mediana, labios algo gruesos pero no exageradamente y un mentón fuerte. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver al tipo aun casi desnudo como estaba sobre el escenario. La joven debía levantar la cabeza para mirarlo ¡ese tipo era una bestia! El agarre que él mantenía sobre su cintura fue presionando mas hasta que ella choco por completo con el torso esculpido del morocho.

— Disculpe si la asuste. — hablo en voz baja para que ella lo escuchara, con tonada extranjero, pero Akane no podía articular ni media palabra, en su abdomen sentía la masculinidad del joven. Él solo se limito a observar a la joven que no decía nada, adornada con un tono colorado en sus mejillas y nariz, por lo que se atrevió a acariciar uno de los brazos de la peli azul.

Akane sintió la mano que ascendía por su brazo rozando uno de sus pechos de manera lenta. Aquello hizo que ella levantara la mirada para reclamar tal acto, pero sus labios fueron silenciados por los oscuros y gruesos belfos del stripper. Ese accionar tomo desprevenida a la chica Tendo, pero cuando quiso separarse de esos labios que exigían con desesperación respuesta, noto como su mano derecha era capturada por una mucho más grande que la de ella, que era dirigida hacia la única tela suave… o mejor dicho la única tela que ese hombre de chocolate tenía en su anatomía. Akane palpo con la punta de sus dedos aquel palo de carne, de cabeza grande, guiada por aquella mano que segundos después la soltó para que ella siguiese explorando aquel grueso, largo y duro miembro.

Aquel suave y lento vaivén arranco gemidos al "bombero" stripper, gemidos que fueron atrapados por los suaves labios de la peli azul que se entrego por el momento que fue aumentando la temperatura en ambos, ella sentía que él crecía en gran consideración, la subida era cada vez más largo y caliente, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a arder y su centro femenino se humedecía cada vez más y más aun cuando él atrapo el peso de uno de sus pechos por sobre la tela del fino vestido rozando con el pulgar el rígido pezón. Aquello enloqueció a la pequeña Akane aumentado más el movimiento de su mano, subiendo y bajando con persistencia, sintiendo un fuerte apretón en el pecho y en los labios donde se batallaban ambas lenguas por conseguir el dominio. El bailarín tomo con el otro brazo la cintura de la joven elevándola a la altura de su cintura, la cual fue capturada por las piernas de ella. El roce de aquel gran pene en su húmeda intimidad incremento la necesidad de sentir aquel pedazo de carne. — _"Me dolerá más que la primera vez ¡y no podrá entrar todo!… ahora entiendo lo que dijo aquella mujer con lo de la silla de ruedas."_ — pensaba la peli azul entre jadeos que él arremetía por sobre la tela. Notando la mano de ese morocho por su trasero. — Si lo vas hacer… hazlo ya — dijo entre jadeos y con los labios hinchados, capturando visualmente la mirada azul clara que el moreno portaba.

— ¿Lo quieres por delante… o por detrás? — cuestiono divertido y agitado con la voz áspera viendo lo colorado de las mejillas de ella ante aquella pregunta. Si por delante le había dolido, con esa cosa que tenía en la mano, la cual, no sabía si iba a dejar de crece de una condenada vez… ¡este tipo le dice que si lo quería en su trasero?... ¡¿qué le pasaba a este hombre, la quería dejar invalida?! Akane a punto de dar su veredicto...

— Mauricio ya puedes cambiar… te — un rubio de un 1,80 de alto con jean gastados, tenis negros y una camisa gris clara desabrochada enseñando su bronceado pecho, quedo con la boca abierta al ver aquella escena de su compañero de trajo con una hermosa y joven peli azul. — Yo… lo siento — dijo nervioso al recibir las fulminantes miradas de aquellos dos seres enardecido, aunque aquel fuego fue apagándose gracias a la intromisión del rubio. Akane tuvo que soltar lo que su pequeña mano apenas sostenía, tratar de arreglarse y salir de allí con los labios inflamados y la respiración acelerada, maldiciendo al rubio aguafiestas por haber interrumpido aquel caluroso encuentro interracial.

************FIN FLASH BACK**************

La mandíbula de los oyentes tocaba el suelo ante aquel relato lujurioso de la joven Tendo. Pero regresaron a la normalidad al oír los sollozos de la joven que inflo los cachetes formando un puchero tierno, al estilo de chiquilla que le quitaron el juguete que tenia.

— Estuve a punto… ¡ de conocer la golriaaaa! ¡Waaaaaa! — lloraba de forma cómica la peli azul llevando sus manos a los ojos para contener el llanto, lo cual fue inútil. — E… es la segunda v…vez… que me cortan e…el chorro.

— Lo siento mullo, hermanita. — Nabiki abrazaba con fuerza a Akane para consolarla. — Te acompaño en el sentimiento. — y la castaña se largo a llorar sin romper el abrazo. Ambas hermanas llorando como si estuvieran en un velorio dándose consuelo mutuamente.

— No chillen… que me van a hacer llorar también — comento Jakotsu con los ojos vidriosos conteniendo las lagrimas que en cualquier momento salían a la superficie.

— Amiga… ¿Por qué te gustan los tipos más grandes que tú? — pregunto Kanae mirando fijamente o por lo menos hacia el intento. — y no lo digo solo por la altura… — completo con picardía.

Cambiando de ánimo la peli azul rompió el abrazo que mantenía con su hermana mayo y apunto su atención a su amiga encogiéndose de hombros. — Es que me gustan los desafíos…hip — comenzando a reír por su contestación. ¡Rayos el alcohol sí que le estaba haciendo efecto! Pasar del llanto a la risa en segundos es sorprendente el efecto que causa.

Yura alzo la mano como si estuviera en la escuela pidiendo la palaba para descargar su opinión— Es verdad… primero Bankotsu. — el mencionado recibió miradas divertidas de parte de sus hermanos y amigo, pero se limito a ignorarlos centrando su atención en aquella conversación entre ebrias. — Luego Vorg…— enumerando con los dedos — Y ahora el negro súper dotado… ¡ha! Se me olvida uno más, el bombonazo del poli. — comento mordiéndose el labio al recordar al rubio de ojos verdes, aunque ese no era su verdadero aspecto.

Moviendo la cabeza exageradamente de un lado para el otro y negando con las manos— Yo no he probado de ese plato… aun. — sentenció la menor de las hermanas con una sonrisa juguetona.

— ¡Mi hermanita se ha vuelto una mujer! — Nabiki volvió a capturar a la peli azul en un abrazo entre llanto de orgullo. Pero la castaña fue la que esta vez rompió el abrazo y miro con puchero serio a la peli azul. — imouto-chan, se que quieres divertirte, experimentar… y esta muy bien… estoy orgullosa de ti… pero debes cuidarte… ¡Mira si resultas embarnizada!... — Nabiki ciño el entrecejo de aquella última palabra que había utilizado que era la incorrecta por lo que sacudió la cabeza — ¡Quise decir embarazada! — Aquello le hizo recorrer un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo al líder mercenario, al recordar que las veces que estuvo con la joven Tendo no había usado protección. Se recrimino mentalmente por no ser cuidadoso y por haberlo olvidado.

— ¿Me crees estúpida? — la joven se sintió ofendida pero luego se tranquilizo — He tomado precauciones… desde hace mucho que me cuido con anticonceptivos. — ese comentario le tranquiliza a la castaña y al ojiazul que respiro aliviado.

— ¿Creen que el oficial la tenga grande o chica? — soltó Kotonami cambiando el tema de conversación rotundamente, llevando su dedo índice a su labio inferior tomando pose de pensativa.

— No importa el tamaño sino lo que hagas con él. — comento el afeminado sabiamente. — si la tiene pequeña disfruta… como dice el refrán: A la larga o a la corta, meterla es lo que importa.

— O le puedes aconsejar que se la agrande… — prosiguió Yura — o tú te puedes achicar la "pochola" — soltó pensativa escupiendo el pensamiento y palideciendo a su amiga y a las otras dos mujeres la ocurrencia de la peli corta. — ¿Qué? muchas mujeres se la achican para poder sentir más placer. — se defendió.

La conversación fue de las risas al llanto en aquel grupito de amigas borrachas, ante las atentas miradas y oídos de los hermanos mercenarios y el empresario chino, hasta que ellas y el afeminado diseñador, por fin cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo.

Los chicos se acercaron a las yacedoras durmientes.

— Hay que llevarlas a que descansen. No las podemos dejar aquí. — hablo Suikotsu que se acercaba a una Kanae que balbuceaba insultos a baya a saber a quién, pero los gestos que hacia eran muy chistosos. El joven galeno debía contener la risa para no llamar la atención — me llevare a Kotonami a un dormitorio que este desocupado.

El hombre del turbante camino hasta una adormilada castaña que poseía una sonrisa en su rosto. Renkotsu la tomo en sus brazos con cuidado para que no despertara. — la llevare a su cuarto. — y comenzó a caminar en silencio a las escaleras.

— Suikotsu busquemos una habitación libre para que Kanae-san y Yura descansen. — dijo Mousse que tomó a la durmiente Yura que no protesto, al contrario se acurruco en los brazos del empresario chino que era seguido por Suikotsu que cargaba a Kanae en brazos.

— Ustedes ocúpense de Jakotsu llévenlo al auto. Yo me voy con el de él. — anuncio Bankotsu que se dirigía a la peli azul, que con delicadeza la tomo en sus fuertes brazos. La cabeza de Akane choco el cuello del mercenario por inercia.

Ginkotsu y Kyokotsu a regañadientes tuvieron que acatar la orden de su hermano. Por lo que tuvieron que cargar al afeminado que comenzó a patear y luego besaba entre sueños comenzando a molestar a los cansados chicos.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Bankotsu sentía como la serena y cálida respiración de la joven en brazos chocaba en la sensible piel de su cuello, mientras él se desplazaba por el pasillo que lo dirigía a las distintas habitaciones, en especial al de la dueña que llevaba en brazos. Una vez dentro en los aposentos de la peli azul, el mercenario camino hasta la cama de la joven donde la deposito con cuidado. Sus zafiros se posaron en el rostro despreocupado de la chica, sus rosados labios entre abiertos, su pecho subía y bajaba con normalidad, elevando y descendiendo esos tentadores pechos que cabían perfectamente en sus fuertes manos, los cuales recordaban la suave piel y aquellos botones que estaba deseando morderlos otra vez. Su mirada repasaba cada anatomía de aquel bello cuerpo que de solo observarlo hacia que cierta parte de él despertara con reclamos. Volvió a centrar su vista en esos labios condenadamente tentadores.

—_ "Esta profundamente dormida… no se dará cuenta si le doy un beso"_ — pensó el mercenario inclinándose a la durmiente joven de la que no le quitaba sus orbes azules de su perfilado rostro para luego volver a posarlos en esa boca que atrapo con ternura, saboreando con detenimiento, mordiendo con suavidad. Pero un brusco movimiento le dejo la mente en blanco, para luego percatarse que yacía en la cama de la peli azul y que la dueña estaba sentada sobre su abdomen mirándolo fijamente y con una sonrisa sexy… en realidad la posición, todo en ella estaba en modo sexy, una de las finas tiras del vestido lila que traía caía sobre uno de sus brazos. Sus pechos, por el movimiento estaban sobre salidos un poco enseñando el sostén blanco de algodón y al mercenario semejante imagen se le hizo agua la boca, hasta que la melodiosa voz de ella lo saco de su trance.

— A parte de fisgón, también eres aprovechado. — afirmo Akane acomodando sus brazos en el pecho de Bankotsu haciendo que su cercamiento le diera al joven mercenario una gran vista de sus montes. — ¿Qué paso guerrero, los gatos con los que te acostaste hace unas horas, te comieron la lengua? — su voz fue suave. Hipnotizadora. Erótica ante los oídos del ojiazul que sintió los bellos de su cuerpo erizarse al sentir la tibia y húmeda lengua de ella sobre su cuello, en un lento y sinuoso movimiento que ascendía hasta llegar a su oreja donde los labios de la joven capturaron el lóbulo. Un ronco gemido salía del mercenario que cerró sus ojos centrándose en ese placer que esos labios le estaban propinando, haciendo que su jean celeste gastado comenzara a apretar por la creciente necesidad que pedía atención.

— T… Te estabas h… haciendo la dormida. — su voz salió ronca y jadeante, se maldijo por dentro al oírse tartamudear. ¡El gran y temible líder mercenario tartamudeando! ¡Y ante una y por culpa de una MUJER! Carraspeó un poco su garganta para por lo menos tratar de recuperar su tono de voz, pero la muy maldita chiquilla que tenia encima se lo estaba impidiendo al sentir sus manos a su ya desabrochada camisa de color blanca con líneas negras. Esas pequeñas y suaves manos acariciaban con lentitud, como si fuera un libro braille, las puntas de esos dedos delineaban cada musculo que encontraba en ese pecho definido. ¡Esta chica estaba aprendiendo muy rápido! ¿Cuándo fue qué desprendió su camisa? Y además sus labios y su tibia lengua recorrían su cuello, mesclando leves mordiscos, arrancándole unos sonoros gemidos.

— Ustedes dejaron… los autos en la puerta… de mi casa…—su voz fue terciopelada hirviéndole mas la sangre al mercenario — Además no te olvides… que soy una arte marcialista — le recordó. Si definitivamente lo estaba calentado, poniéndole duro.

No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era producto del alcohol que le estaba dando esa valentía o el pasar tanto tiempo con sus amigas, hermana y el loco de Jakotsu la estaban contagiando la osadía… ¡Pero qué importa! Ella estaba en su habitación y él tuvo la culpa… ¡para qué la besa?... Sonreía por dentro al oír los sonidos roncos de los que ella era la causante y también de la respiración acelerada de la que también era culpable… y del corazón frenético que palpitaba bajo su mano y la vena donde su juguetona lengua pasaba, le decían que de ello también era la causante… ¿Qué le iban a hacer, meterla presa?... no. porque testigos no hay y aun tenía una hora para que todos comenzaran a despertar. Lo tenía sometido y eso le era muy divertido, ya que él era un hombre que le gustaba manejar todo y cuando el mercenario se diera cuenta de lo que le hizo, va a hacer más divertido aun… y por otro lado era un buen muñeco de práctica y de paso se quitaba las ganas… porque ella venia hirviendo desde hace unas horas.

Bankotsu se sentía algo extraño, sus brazos no los podía mover… y su torso tampoco… ¿¡por qué?!... ¿habrá sido ella?... sintió como ella se levantaba y caminaba hasta la puerta mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido hasta el nacimiento de su redondo trasero. Diviso como ella cerraba la puerta con llave para luego girar hacia él, que se hallaba sin poder mover su cuerpo, pero el paisaje que tenia era muy seductor, negarlo sería estúpido. Ella dejo caer el vestido que en segundos toco el suelo, se encargo de desabrocharse el sostén blanco dejando descender las tiras del mismo por sus brazos para luego soltarlo al piso. El mercenario era torturado con ese espectáculo, cada movimiento que la peli azul hacia eran muy lentos, su pantalón era una maldita molestia y más molesto se ponía él al no poder mover sus brazo, esa chiquilla sí que era jodida. ¿En qué momento le hizo eso?... sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver los expuestos pechos de la joven, que dirigía sus manos a las caderas para librarse de la ultima prenda que la cubría.

Se giro dándole la espalda, enseñándole la vista de su redondeado trasero, esa diminuta tela blanca bajaba de apoco, hasta que la muy condenada se agacho enseñando ese tentador y perfecta manzana. Akane reía con diversión al oír el gemido de Bankotsu que resonó en su habitación. El ojiazul necesitaba quitarse el pantalón con extrema urgencia, estaban demasiado apretados. Su piel ardía y por culpa de esa mocosa… condenada chiquilla… ¡por esa maldita y sexy mujer!

La peli azul volvió a su lugar, sobre él. Arrojando a un lado de la cama los calzados y los calcetines del postrado mercenario, que apenas levantaba la cabeza para ver los movimientos de la joven, ya que el cuello era la única parte que podía mover. La oteo. Marrón y azul se encontraron en distancia. Las manos de ella estaban trabajando en liberarlo de sus molesto jean del que fue despojado tortuosamente lento, quedando solo en bóxer rojo con líneas azules y blancas, del cual no le duro mucho tiempo ya que tuvo el mismo destino que sus pantalones.

¿Qué tenía pensado de hacer aquella loca? La vio con una sonrisa ladina, de esas que él regalaba cuando se burlaba de cualquiera y en especial de ella… la oteo acercarse a su dura necesidad sin borrar esa condenada sonrisa que en ella la hacía ver sexy, aumentando mas la necesidad de enterrarse en ella. Una descarga recorrió por todo su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada y abrió la boca como queriendo gritar algo… pero no podía… sintió como la pequeña, húmeda y caliente boca atrapaba su hombría. La lentitud profunda con lo que la peli azul lo hacia lo estaba matando, no recordaba cuando fue que había gemido tanto… ¡y por una mamada!... la noto aumentar el ritmo de apoco para luego quitar su boca y dejar que su pequeña mano se encargaba de su pene mientras la boca de ella atrapaba primero a un testículo chupándolo con fuerza para soltarlo y darle la misma atención al otro.

— A… Aka… ne… — la nombro entre jadeos ¡demonios, esa chica lo va a hacer explotar, en cualquier momento se correría en su cara o en su boca! Otro ronco gemido salió de su garganta al volverla a sentir como su miembro era otra vez chupado por esos labios, esa lengua que jugueteaba con su punta, para luego recorrer su longitud. Ella lo saboreaba como si fuera un caramelo… como la banana con chocolate que hace unos días atrás ella había degustado, recordó esa tortura… levanto la cabeza para verla y allí estaba tomándose su tiempo relamiendo su hombría… se sentía muy bien, sentía que ya se acercaba, el volcán haría erupción… pero aquello no llego.

Akane estaba experimentado por primera vez el sexo oral, al principio se sintió incomoda y rara, recordó que debía respirar por la nariz y así lo hizo. Lo escucho gemir y eso fue señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien. Solo debía imaginar que tenía un chocolate, caramelo… lo que fuera para aventurarse en el aprendizaje. Cuando sintió que aquel pene comenzaba a palpitar decidió soltarlo. Obtuvo una demanda de protesta por parte del mercenario pero ella no le hizo caso. Después de todo estaba en sus dominios y la que ponía las reglas era ella. Reía divertida al verlo con las mejillas coloradas y la respiración agitada, por lo que no podía pronunciar ni una palabra.

Un gemido resonó en aquella habitación. Él la sentía muy mojada y malditamente apretada. Ella lo sentía duro, grueso, grande y caliente. Sus manos se apoyaron en el fuerte y bronceado pecho de Bankotsu, el cual, se hallaba perdido en el mundo de la excitación, de la lujuria. La sintió mover sus caderas, sentía como su pecho era marcado por las yemas de sus dedos, al abrir los ojos, tuvo la vista más erótica que no recordaba haber visto en toda su experiencia, ella estaba moviéndose lentamente, sus ojos marrones brillosos puestos en él. Sus rosados labios, por segundos, se habrían capturando aire para luego morderlos de manera sensual. Sus pechos se movían en respuesta de aquellos vaivenes que la joven daba, sus pezones estaban rosados y erectos pidiendo ser atendidos, ser mordidos y jalonados con insistencia… ¡Joder! no podía mover los brazos, ni las caderas para follarla duro y profundo con gran fuerza. Su torso tampoco podía moverse para poder acercarse a ella y degustar esos montes que lo estaban llamando con reproche, esos labios que deseaba morder… ¡Condenada mujer, ¿por qué lo castigaba de esa forma?! ¿Quién diría que el magnífico Bankotsu sería sometido?... ¡Estaba siendo torturado de una manera cruel!... Al menos para él.

Su húmeda intimidad lo atrapo completo, ella subía y bajaba con lentitud para luego acelerar el movimiento. La peli azul veía al mercenario que se hallaba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y gemía sin poder retenerlos en su garganta. Ella estaba igual o peor que él, necesitaba sus manos y sus labios en su cuerpo, pero como dice la frase: El que quiere celeste que le cueste. Si lo quería castigar, ella debía sacrificar algunas cosas. Bajo el ritmo por uno más lento, aprovechó aquello para acercarse al rostro contraído por el placer para besarlo. El ojiazul respondió hambriento sintiendo esa boquita que competía contra él.

El mercenario sentía los duros pezones, los pechos de ella frotando sobre su firme pecho a causa del movimiento de cadera que ella ejercía. Se estaba desesperando, se estaba volviendo loco. Esa mujer lo tenía postrado en la cama y no la podía toca como él quería… ella debía gritar, gemir su nombre… pero ¡NO!, es al revés, él gemía y gritaba el nombre de ella. La sentía… sentía como su interior comenzaba a aprisionar cada vez más su pene… ninguno de los dos soportarían más, por lo que la peli azul antes de oír al mercenario pedir por más, ella se adelanto y sus cadera comenzaron a moverse con más energía. El sonido acuoso de las embestidas resonaban en aquella habitación, que se mezclaban con los sollozos placenteros de ambos jóvenes que estaban perdidos en el camino del placer que los acercaba al cielo, cada vaivén acelerado era un paso más que los acercaba a la gloria olvidándose de quienes eran, donde estaban y del tiempo, nada importaba más que ellos en ese momento. Ambos sudados, agitados dejaron todo en un gemido que ella silencio uniendo sus labios. Ella sentía como en su intimidad el miembro de él palpitaba llenándola de su escancia. Él noto como lo apretujaba hasta extraerle el último jugo mezclándose con los de la joven. Los dos tocaron el cielo y conocieron la gloria.

Los dos agitados, sudorosos, Akane aun sobre él, aun unida a él, descansando su frente entre el cuello y el hombro del joven, que trataba de recuperar las energías abriendo la boca para mandar oxigeno a sus pulmones. Ambos agotados, ella más que él. A regañadientes, la peli azul se levanto deshaciendo la unión. Akane se sintió fría, y al instante, vacía. Bankotsu protesto por dentro al notarse solo e incompleto. El cuerpo del ojiazul volvió a moverse, sus brazos, piernas y torso respondían normalmente.

Ambos comenzaron a vestirse sin emitir palabra alguna, aunque cierto azabache estaba de mal humor… ¿motivo? El que una mujer lo haya sometido — Jugaste sucio. — acuso rompiendo el silencio de aquella habitación. Una divertida risa resonó en aquel lugar aumentando el mal humor del joven líder mercenario. — ¡No te rías! ¡Abusaste de mí! — soltó colérico al oír la carcajada de aquella pervertida peli azul que se había puesto el pijama para descansar, compuesto por un pequeño short amarillo y una remera del mismo color con tiras finas.

— No te hagas, Bankotsu… que el que no pudieras mover tu cuerpo no impedía que me dijeras que no querías… — contesto divertida al ver la cara del mercenario con mejillas algo coloradas… ¡o sí! Era todo un espectáculo, el muy condenado se veía sumamente atractivo, pero eso se lo guardo para ella, no se lo diría a nadie, ni a él. — no oí que dijeras que me detuviera… además tu "amigo" no se opuso. — Bankotsu molesto con esa maldita chiquilla y con él mismo, tomo su camisa y camino a la puerta quitando el seguro y antes de salir dirigió su mirada azul amenazante a la joven Tendo.

— Esto no se queda así, Akane Tendo… esta humillación me la vas a pagar— sentenció el mercenario. Sentencia que disfrutaría ejecutándola.

— Cuando quieras, viejo. — enfrento con una sonrisa burlona, sin una pisca de temor ante aquella amenaza. Vio al mercenario maldecir por lo bajo mientras salía de su habitación. Al poco tiempo se escucho el motor de un auto y la peli azul se arrojo a la cama con las sabanas ya cambiadas, no obtuvo al morocho, pero comprobó que de mito no hay nada es MUY real. Y aunque le arruinaron la fiesta con el hombre de chocolate, saboreo a gusto al mercenario sometiéndolo… después de todo ¿Cuántas no quisieran abusar de un hombre como Bankotsu, hacer lo que ella hizo?

Cansada de tanto desgaste físico se dispuso a por fin dormir y darle a su cuerpo un merecido descanso.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Una semana había pasado desde aquella subasta. Una semana donde no había vuelto a ver a la escurridiza peli azul. Cada vez que dormía despertaba bañado en sudor y con la respiración acelerada… ¿Por qué? La pregunta reformulada seria ¿Por culpa de quien?... cuando la oteo la última vez con aquella ropa que resaltaba la perfecta figura de la joven, su interés por conocerla más incremento considerablemente. Misteriosa era. Hermosa. Fuerte a pesar de tener un cuerpo pequeño pero se notaba que era una mujer fuerte físicamente y podría jurar que también lo era por dentro.

¿Estaría bien? ¿En verdad habría salido viva de ese lugar en donde la había dejado? Había hecho varias averiguaciones, hasta incluso pidió fotografías de todos los cuerpos para saber si ella aun estaba con vida. No había rastro de ella. Lo único que supo fue que un grupo había irrumpido en la mansión de Takeda y que habías sido destruida en mil pedazos. Y los cuerpos que se pudieron identificar fueron de los que se tomaron fotos… de los que estaban irreconocibles, debían compara su ADN con la bases de datos para así saber su identidad y dar aviso a los familiares, pero todos esos muertos eran de corrupto políticos, narco traficantes y otros malhechores, mal nacidos que disfrutaban herir a inocentes… había sido una verdadera masacre. Los únicos sobrevivientes, aparte del grupo que se había infiltrado y de los oficiales que la mayoría lograron resistir, fue un gran grupo de civiles, victimas que habían sido torturados, en su mayoría mujeres y niños.

Para el oficial Ren Tsuruga todo le parecía un verdadero misterio. Desde que la reconoció aquella noche miles de preguntas venían a su mente ¿Por qué ella estaba allí? ¿Cuál es su interés por Takeda? ¿Cuál sería su historia? Presentía que algo turbio se hallaba en Akane Tendo y debía averiguar el motivo. Luego decidiría que haría.

Saliendo del hospital. Después de visitar a su mejorado compañero/amigo, caminó con pasos apresurados a su VMW negro con dirección a averiguar la verdad. A despejar todas sus dudas. A verla de nuevo y saber que se encontraba con bien con sus propios ojos. Había conseguido la dirección de donde se encontraba e iría por ella.

El astro sol de la tarde entraba por la ventana de la habitación traspasando la tela de la cortina, donde una dormilona se hallaba desparramada en su cama con una sonrisa pegada en su joven rostro, tal vez reviviendo lo sucedidos unas pocas horas antes. Qué sabe.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Unos suaves golpes a la puerta comenzaron a resonar en aquel cuarto comenzando a despertar a la peli azul que se removía entre las sabanas y cómodo colchón. — Akane despierta. — la dulce voz de Kasumi se oyó desde el otro lado de la madera.

— Mmm… Kasumi… déjame dormir un poco más. — hablo entre sueño hundiendo su rostro en la mullida almohada.

— Hermana tienes visita. — Dijo Kasumi entrando a la habitación en la cual no se hallaba ningún indicio de que hubiese pasado algo allí — Además es muy tarde en 30 minutos estará la comida. — mencionó mientras corría con un solo movimiento las cortinas para que la estrella luminosa invadiera por completa en aquel lugar obligando a la dueña a que abriera los ojos.

— ¿Quién es?... Auch — cuestiono tallándose los orbes para que se adapte a la luz solar que molestaban cuando quiso ver a su hermana, pero un gran dolor de cabeza que parecían millares de agujas queriéndose clavar en su cerebro invadió su ser.

— Es un oficial. — contesto con algo de preocupación viendo a su hermanita.

Ante lo oído, Akane solo alzo una ceja sin sentir temor por la visita teniendo sus manos en la cabeza por el dolor, pero al ver la angustia de su amada hermana en aquel hermoso rostro, solo atino a darle una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

— Ahora me daré un baño, me cambio y bajo. Dile que espere que ya lo atienda. — hablo con toda la serenidad, caminando a hacia Kasumi y calmándola con un cálido reconfortante abrazo despejando por completo las dudas y miedos. — no te preocupes no pasa nada. — soltó con total confianza.

La castaña mayor asintió sonriendo como siempre solía hacer — te prepararé algo para el dolo. — mencionó y salió del cuarto dejando a la menor para que se arregle.

La peli azul tomo ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño. Mientras se aseaba su mente y cuerpo rememoraba lo vivido con el ojiazul. Una sonrisa de niña chiquita que hizo una travesura se reflejo en su rostro acompañado de una risilla — cuando despierte y vea lo que le deje se va a enojar bastante. — Pensaba en voz — aunque no se si se noten. No estoy muy segura de haberlo hecho bien. — aquello le surgió como una gran duda ya que como practica también había decidido aprender a hacer los chupetones… gracias al cuerpo de Bankotsu… si no había fallado en su práctica el mercenario despertaría con MÁS de cinco marcas en su cuerpo… eso lo sabría pronto cuando él la buscara para matarla… o castigarla.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras que en la planta de abajo por las escaleras bajaban tres mujeres con terrible resaca Kasumi loas esperaba con una bandeja en mano que cargaba cuatro vasos y sobres efervescentes para sus malestares. Cada una se lo tomo agradeciendo a la castaña por su atención. Kasumi con el ultimo vaso y sobre subió los escalones dirigiéndose al cuarto de su pequeña hermana.

Las tres chicas comenzando a sentir el accionar del medicamento caminaron hasta las sala de estar encontrándose con un atractivo morocho que las miraba a cada una con detenimiento, su mirada de marrón oscura. Cabello oscuro. Vestido con traje negro y corbata rojo oscuro, camisa negra. Las tres féminas posaban sus ojos en aquel ángel caído. La tentación pecaminosa personificada ante ellas.

— ¿De dónde salió ese caramelo? — susurro Nabiki mordiéndose el labio sin quitar la mirada de aquel ser.

— Está más bueno que comer pollo con la mano. — secundo Yura que se encontraba a la derecha de la castaña.

— Esta para encerrarse con él en un cuarto noche y día. — confeso Kanae que se hallaba a la izquierda de Nabiki.

— Amen. — soltaron las otras dos a la vez. Las tres en la entrada de la sala de estar como tres pilares solo limitándose a comer con sus miradas al "Angelito" de negro que carraspeo su garganta sacando de sus locas fantasías a las tres mujeres que desde que lo vieron no le decían nada solo lo miraban.

— Algo me decía que eras tú. — haciendo su aparición la peli azul entrando al lugar y llamando la atención de los cuatros. Luciendo un vestido azul francés. Largor, diez dedos por sobre las rodillas. Ajustándose al trasero. De mangas hasta por de arriba de los codos cubriendo sus pechos pero la tela los hacía resaltar de igual forma. Y en su cintura un cinto dorado remarcaba el mismo. Con un maquillaje muy suave.

Ren al verla su corazón latía desenfrenado. Sus pulmones dejaron de recibir oxigeno. El oficial se puso de pie, camino hasta la peli azul y la capturo en un fuerte abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en la melena azulina de dulce fragancia a rosas oprimiendo más aquel pequeño cuerpo femenino; Akane se hallaba dura, congelada pero con las mejillas tenidas de rojo. Su frente pegada al duro pecho masculino. Sus fosas nasales aspiraba la colonia varonil y su corazón martilleaba sin control. En sus oídos retumbaban los latidos de aquel órgano que amenazaba con salir del cuerpo. Sus piernas se volvieron de goma. Akane estaba desconcertada ante aquel abrazo, abrazo que sus brazos con temblor correspondieron.

— Me alegra saber que estas bien. Que no te paso nada. — La voz gruesa y suave de Ren despertó a la peli azul de su shock. — Perdóname por haberte abandonado allí. — en aquellas palabras se oía un gran pesar sincero.

— Tonto, te dije que no te preocuparas. — Akane rompiendo el abrazo que por extraña razón se sentía muy bien y no quería romperlo pero debía de hacerlo. — Ya vez estoy bien. — le regalo una sonrisa reconfortante acompañada de mejillas rojas.

— Cof, cof, cof. — tocia falsamente Nabiki llamando la atención y rompiendo la atmosfera que se había formado entre esos dos.

Ante ello, Ren y Akane se sonrojaron, ella aun más de lo que ya estaba. — A… él es el oficial Ren Tsuruga. — señalo con su mano al hombre que estaba a su lado presentándolo a las tres mujeres que estaban delante de ellos. — Ren ellas son Kanae y Yura mis amigas y Nabiki mi hermana. — presentó a las tres féminas que sonrieron y saludaron con la mano al hombre que se inclino apenas como forma de saludo y respeto enamorando cada vez más a esas tres que en cualquier momento derramarían baba por sobre la reluciente madera del suelo.

— Akane tenemos que hablar. — la voz de Ren sonó seria y tajante.

La peli azul suspiro profundo asintiendo con la cabeza. — te tardaste una semana. — Acuso divertida— ¿Dónde quieres que hablemos?

— Acabo de ver un lugar cerca de aquí.

Dicho esto ambos despidiéndose de las atontadas chicas salieron de la casa Tendo. Como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta del auto para luego sentarse a su lado y conducir hasta donde hablarían largo y tendido.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Eran las 2 pm y él recién despertaba. Su cuerpo había descansado pero aun lo sentía algo pesado y no era para menos. De solo recordar lo que aquella chiquilla le había hecho una mezcla de sentimientos lo invadía. Enojo. Satisfacción. Molestia. Deseos de sentirla de nuevo…. Y más. Un buen conflicto interno se debatía en él, por lo que dejo esos pensamientos de lado y se dispuso a despabilarse con una reconfortante ducha. El agua tibia recorría cada parte de su anatomía relajando sus músculos. Saliendo de la ducha, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura con el líquido trasparente escurriendo por su torso, brazos y piernas, al igual que en su larga melena oscura. Se acerco al espejo del baño y al ver su reflejo sus os se abrieron considerablemente y sus cejas se arquearon por la sorpresa llevada.

Sus manos viajaron por su cuello recorriendo esas marcas rojizas que estaban una al lado de la otra cerca de sus orejas eran igual, era como si tuviese un collar allí. Pero su enojo y sorpresa incremento al ver su torso con las mismas marcas. Se notaba que habían chupado con insistencia una y otra vez. Algunas con fuerza y otras no tanto. Pero las marcas quedaron grabadas en él y algunos que otros arañazos acompañaron las marcas.

Un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja mientras que con los ojos cerrados intentaba controlar su enojo. — ¡Akaneeeeeeeeeee! — su grito fue sentenciando el inicio de una guerra… o mejor dicho una amenaza de un futuro castigo. Saliendo ya cambiado y con un humor de perros, porque la ropa q se ponía no cubrían las marcas y el clima caluroso no ayudaba en nada. Bajo al comedor donde estaban sus hermanos comiendo… tarde ya que ellos también despertaron tarde. Al entrar todas las miradas decayeron sobre el líder mercenario. Y luego una estruendosa carcajada se escucho en toda la casa. Sus hermanos estaban torciéndose de la diversión y cada vez que miraban al ojiazul. Una vena en su frente acompañaba su tic nervioso y las ganas de callar a sus hermanos a golpes incrementaba.

— Q- jajaja… ¿Qué te… paso Bankotsu? ¿Te agarro la mujer de Drácula? — soltó Ginkotsu entre risas al ver las marcas del cuello.

— Es muy gracioso ver cómo te marcaron como vaca. — prosiguió Mukotsu que se sostenía su barriga por el ataque de risa.

— Lastima que estamos en verano sino te pondrías una bufanda… pero no sé si cubrirían las que están cerca de las orejas. — hablo con una sonrisa Renkotsu.

— Yo te ayudo con eso Banky. — dijo divertido Jakotsu que saco una caja de maquillaje y extrajo un corrector.

— jajajaja ahora lo van a maquillar eso va a ser muy divertido… no sé quién haya sido… pero la responsable se ha ganado mi admiración. — comento Kyokotsu recibiendo una mirada fulminadora departe del ojiazul pero no le dio importancia y siguió burlándose de su líder.

— Ya hermano, es muy divertido ver que una mujer te haya marcado como si fueras un animal y que tú no te hubieses dado cuenta. — agrego Suikotsu tranquilo sin temor pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bankotsu dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de su morada con destino a buscar a la culpable de su humillación.

—_ "Akane me las vas a paga. Esta venganza la voy a disfrutar. No sabes lo que te espera..."_ — una sonrisa torcida, divertida dibujo mientras caminaba a su auto para buscar a su víctima la cual desconocía lo que le aguardaría en manos del molesto mercenario una vez que la encontrara.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**¿Les gusto? O ¿no? ¿Cuántas quisieran hacerle lo mismo a Bankotsu y a Ren? Mmmmmm…. Yo me apunto jojojojojojojo….**

**Gracias los comentarios de:**

**Sav21**

**maryviza**

**mitykaty**

**Invitado**


	18. Chapter 18: Trato

**FELIZ PRIMAVERA! FELIZ DÍA DEL ESTUDIANTE! VENGO A DEJAR UN CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

**LOS PERSONAJE NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA SI.**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN! ^.^**

_**-"Los personajes piensan."-**_

_**-Los personajes hablan.-**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

**Capitulo 18: Trato.**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

El restaurante tenía una decoración fantástica. Todo decorado con tonos blancos y cremas. El lugar daba a un patio precioso para disfrutar de las tardes de verano y en otros sectores se encontraban los balcones blancos con la pared tapizada de enredaderas tropicales. Mesas cuadradas con manteles color beige, con los platos, cubiertos, servilletas de tela y copas prolijamente colocadas para los comensales y con sus sillas de robles.

El sitio daba un confort agradable a los visitantes, el que no quería mesa para cuatro y deseaba la barra, la cual, tenia forma ovalada, banquetas altas circulares acolchonada, ideal para saborear cualquier aperitivo que ordenara, estaba a disposición.

También se hallaba el sector más apartado para aquellas parejas y/o reuniones que deseaban la privacidad.

Lugar que era ocupado por cierta pareja que terminaban de degustar lo ordenado.

— ¿Oficial me podría decir por qué estamos en un restaurant y no en una delegación donde deberíamos estar para que me tomaran declaración? — cuestiono sarcástica la joven con una sonrisa rompiendo el silencio que se había formado desde que llegaron, posando sus luceros marrones sobre el atractivo hombre que tenía en frente.

— Primero no soy oficial, soy agente. — corrigió Ren apoyando los codos en la mesa y entrelazando los dedos para acomodar su mentón y fijar su mira en la peli azul. —… Y segundo, no creo que quieran verte de nuevo los asaltantes. Te ganaste su odio. — comento con una sonrisa divertida que robo un sonrojo a la joven Tendo, que se maldijo por ello. — Te ves muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas. — comento divertido viendo aumentar el sonrojo en la chica que quería matar al sexy agente que la estaba comenzando a incomodar.

— Me importa muy poco el odio de esos idiotas. — hablo tratando de distraer su incomodidad y centrarse en lo que era importante. — Agente, me trajo aquí para preguntarme algo ¿no? — cuestiono ella seria acomodando sus brazos en la mesa y acercando su rostro, devolviendo la mirada que el morocho le daba. — Pregunta Ren. Me gusta que la gente que sea directa, sin rodeos.

— ¿Por qué estabas en la subasta? ¿Cuál es tu interés en Onigumo Takeda? — ¡Fue directo al grano! Serio, sin rodeos como ella lo pidió. La vio tensarse con la segunda pregunta y su interés se incremento, por lo que la estudiaba con la mirada.

En la primera pregunta no hubo reacción alguna, de incomodidad, nervios, nada, pero en la segunda y en especial cuando nombro a Takeda padre, noto el cambio en sus ojos y como sus manos formaron puño.

Oír ese nombre solo hacía que su furia, su sed de venganza incrementara, pero esa pregunta proveniente de ese agente la llenaba de dudas. ¿Podría confiar en él? Su rustro se volvió igual o aun más serio que la de Ren. Apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del asiento y cruzando los brazos, sin apartar la mirada de él.

Una pelea de miradas estudiadora comenzaba a surgir.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres saber? Eso no es de tu incumbencia. — contesto indiferente. Ren noto el cambio de carácter y siendo suspicaz podría intuir que el tabú de esa actitud era Onigumo.

— Onigumo Takeda y su hijo son los criminales más buscados en muchos países. Te recuerdo que soy agente del F.B.I y mi deber es atraparlos. — hablo con voz intimidante y mirada más seria. — Si tienes información que sea de ayuda para que ellos paguen por sus crímenes…

Una risa divertida y sarcástica interrumpió a Ren que observaba a Akane que detuvo su risa que la reemplazo con seriedad. — Ren. No me hagas reír… las pocas veces que atraparon a Onigumo lo dejaron libre en cuestión de horas. — descargo con molestia, veneno en cada palabra. — él compra a quien quiere y los que no los puede comprar y son molestos, simplemente los mata.

— Lo dices con gran rencor. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Takeda? — se aventuró a preguntar con intriga.

— ¿Qué te hizo a ti? — cuestionó con otra pregunta. — ¿Qué te hizo a Ti para que estés tan obsesionado con atraparlo? — ahora el molesto era él.

— Me investigaste. — afirmo arqueando una ceja.

Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del otro, como si en aquel encuentro pudieran ver sus almas. Pero ninguno descubriría nada, ambos desconfiaban a pesar de haber investigado al otro, aunque Akane tuvo mejor suerte en la investigación. Ren solo consiguió la vida de ella sobre su niñez, adolescencia y el compromiso que tuvo con Ranma Saotome. Pero después no hubo más de ella… desapareció con su abuela y regreso 5 años después… ¿Qué había hecho en ese tiempo? No se sabía. Pero él tenía una sospecha de algo.

— Si. — contesto con franqueza la joven. — Tú también lo hiciste conmigo. — con media sonrisa al intuir que no sabía nada de lo que había hecho en su larga ausencia en su país natal.

Ren suspiro resignado. La chica era inteligente, no iba a decir nada hasta que no supiese sus intenciones. Su verdad.

— Si yo te digo mi motivo ¿Cómo se que no me vas a mentir cuando te toque a ti decirlo?

— Te doy mi palabra. Si me dices la verdad. Yo te diré la mía. — Manteniendo seriedad en sus palabras y viendo que él no se convencía del todo. — Es palabra de una Tendo y siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas. — afirmó con orgullo.

El agente con duda cree en la peli-azul, suspirando por segunda vez… — El motivo del por qué estoy detrás de Takeda padre e hijo son muchos. Han hecho mucho daño a incontables familias que no tenían culpa de nada. Se burlan de la justicia haciéndonos quedar como unos inútiles…— comentaba iracundo al recordar las veces que estaba a punto de atrapar a los malnacidos y éstos burlándose de la justicia. De él. Huían impunes. — Mis padres trabajaban para la INTERPOL (Organización Internacional de Policía Criminal) mi padre lideraba uno de los grupos más eficaces junto con mi madre, habían atrapado a varios criminales, asesinos seriales, bandas narco, políticos corruptos… la aparición del "Dragón negro" comenzó a atemorizar a los ciudadanos y más cuando comenzó a expandirse por distintos países. Superando a los "Yakuza". — Akane asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza para indicarle al oficial que prosiguiera con su relato. — La INTERPOL se hizo cargo del "Dragón negro". Buscaron distintas formas de desbaratarla, pero nada servía. Solo quedaba infiltrar a alguien para arrancar la cabeza al dragón. — el corazón de Akane dio un brinco en sus pulsaciones. Había algo en el relato de Ren que le erizo la piel.

— Cuando hablas de "arrancar la cabeza al dragón" ¿Lo dices por Onigumo? — cuestionó y recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

— Mis padres se comunicaron con la CIA (Agencia Central de Inteligencia). Infiltraron a alguien de allí, pero hasta el día de hoy no sé quien fue. — comento con pesar al recordar cómo había buscado a esa persona, pero ni siquiera sabía si era hombre o mujer y en donde se hallaba. Y si aún seguía con vida. — supe que la persona infiltrada le tomo unos años recaudar toda la información que implicara para desbaratar al Dragón negro, gracias a esa persona se supo la identidad del líder. — un sudor frio recorrió por el cuerpo de Akane al intuir quién era es persona infiltrada de la que Ren hablaba. — Recuerdo que mis padres habían recibido una llamada que los alarmó… yo solo tenía 8 años… mis padres me dejaron con mi padrino… dijeron que regresarían pronto… y esa fue la última vez que los vi. — su voz se cargo de tristeza al igual que su rostro.

Akane deslizo su mano por la mesa y atrapo la de Ren tratando de transmitir un poco de consuelo, ya que ella sabía muy bien lo que era perder a un ser querido.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — pregunto sin soltar la mano del morocho.

Ren sorprendido por el gesto de la peli azul, carraspea un poco la garganta y sin soltar la pequeña mano de la joven prosigue con su relato.

— Esa noche llamaron a casa de mi padrino y le informaron que mis padres habían fallecido a causa de una explosión… Cuando crecí me dedique a investigar más a fondo con lo que les paso a mis padres y descubrí que el auto en el que iban había explotado. Después de haberme dejado en casa de mi padrino habían ido a un laboratorio y unos kilómetros después de salir de allí el detonante que le colocaron al auto se activo. — Ren exhalo al haber finalizado su relato. Sintió un alivio el poder hablar de la muerte de sus progenitores, ya que las veces que intentaba hacerlo un nudo en la garganta aparecía con amenazarlo en ahogarlo, pero con Akane pudo hasta calmar su frustración y furia al no atrapar aun a los culpables.

— Lamento lo de tus padres Ren. — hablo la peli azul con sinceridad. — Cuando mi madre murió tenía 4 años. Cuando fui creciendo se me dijo que ella había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico. Pero a hace cuatro años me entere que no fue así. — Ren observo las lágrimas que se comenzaron a acumular en esos orbes marrones que hace una hora habían mantenido un reluciente brillo y que ahora se hallaban opacados por la tristeza. Poso su mano libre en la pequeña y blanquecina mano que sostenía la suya. Imitando el gesto de ella para con él. — Mi… mi madre trabajaba para la CIA — los ojos del agente se abrieron por la sorpresa revelada. Oteo a la joven que tenía enfrente que lo miraba con lágrimas que no resistieron más y comenzaron a rodar por su fino rostro de porcelana, quería creer que lo que oía era solo de una broma de muy mal gusto. Pero ese hermoso rostro no le permitió dudar. — Se por mi abuela que la misión le tomo años a mi madre para sacar información, ella estaba a punto de desbaratar a Onigumo y a al Dragón negro. Pero alguien delato a mi madre con el maldito sádico de Takeda. Ella antes de desaparecer decidió destruir una de las tantas locuras que tenia Onigumo en mente, una droga que había diseñado y que no estaba terminada. Mi madre destruyo todo y tuvo que matar a los creadores de esa droga que estaban a favor de distribuirla por todo el mundo. — Tomo un poco de aire para proseguir. — Onigumo atrapo a mi madre y pelearon, también intento abusar de ella, pero no pudo, por lo que se desquito inyectándole una dosis de esa droga que mi madre había creído que había destruido todo. — Akane cerró los ojos y como si había sido ayer recordó el video que mostraba a su madre agonizando. Las lágrimas salían con más insistencia humedeciendo el mantel de la mesa.

Ren sintió el apretón de mano de la joven y como ésta cerraba los ojos como si estuviera recordando algo. — ¿Sabes qué hacia esa droga? — se aventuro a preguntar interrumpiendo los recuerdos de la chica.

— La droga comenzó a consumir todas sus células, debilitando su sistema inmunológico, consumiendo también el calcio que se hallaba en los huesos volviéndolos como si fueran cartílagos hasta romperse por sí solos… los… los músculos y tendones se volvieron papel… — no pudo seguir, el recuerdo de esas imágenes y los gritos desgarradores de su madre se repetían una y otra vez, junto con los huesos expuestos y la sangre brotando de su maltrecho cuerpo. — Ella quería regresar a casa con nosotros… iba a dejar su trabajo con la CIA… pero el DESGRACIADO de Onigumo se encargo de que no lo hiciera. — levanto su rostro para observar a su acompañante. — Se encargo de que la muerte de mi madre fuese tortuosamente lenta. — en los marrones orbes la tristeza se mezcló con la ira y la sed de venganza.

— ¿Tu familia sabe a lo que se dedicaba tu madre? — preguntó para distraer a la joven y calmarla un poco. Ya que también una gran preocupación creció en él comenzando a pensar que la familia Tendo corría peligro.

— En un principio, no. Ella se encargo de ocultarlo, los únicos que sabían de su trabajo eran mis abuelos y mi maestro. Cuando regrese a Japón, le comente a mi familia que ella trabajó para la CIA y que se había hecho de varios enemigos…

— ¿Ellos no saben de Takeda? — cuestiono. Había algo que no cuadraba en el relato de Akane. Esta suspiro entendiendo la pregunta y duda detrás de ella.

— No… Hace cuatro años regrese a Japón en busca de algo… cuando iba a regresar a entrenar, dos sujetos se me aparecieron y me confundieron con mi madre. Se presentaron como los hermanos relámpago, habían sido enviados por Onigumo.

— Te querían matar. — afirmo Ren interrumpiendo a la peli azul.

— No. me querían llevar ante él, viva… pero estuvieron a punto de matarme, gracias a un amigo que llego justo a tiempo no lograron su cometido… con el pasar del tiempo tuve que eliminar a los que mandaba Onigumo, eran ellos o yo. — termino de relatar más calmada, borrando con su mano libre los rastros de lagrimas que aun se alojaban en su rostro.

— Se te olvido mencionar que tu eres la misteriosa mujer que le esta causando problemas a la Organización de Onigumo. — esa acusación sonó firme y sin duda en su voz. Akane no se altero, ni se incomodo por aquello. Atino a regalarle una sonrisa divertida por el cambio que dio la conversación a la vez que liberaba su mano de las de él.

— Sí, soy yo… ¿y? — lo desafió altaneramente con la mirada alzando su rostro ante el agente qué se sorprendió por el cambio de personalidad de la joven.

— Según los informes y en especial los videos de seguridad, has asesinado a más de 1.500 personas… — le informo severo. — y también has robado información y destruido las que servirían como pruebas para encerrar a Takeda y su gente.

— No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho, porque si lo hiciera sería estúpido… — contesto sin culpa, ni remordimiento, acomodándose en el re confortable asiento y cruzando sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos, haciendo con el movimiento que sus montes se mostraran apetecibles ante la mirada masculina. — ¿Qué harás? ¿Encerrarme en una celda porque el mundo perdió a miserables que les gustaba violar, experimentar como si fueran ratas de laboratorio, torturar y asesinar a sangre fría a personas inocentes, sin importarles la edad o genero? — Rió con burla — en cuanto a esas pruebas, no iban a servir de nada. Tu mismo has visto en Rusia las conexiones que tiene el maldito de Onigumo o ¿me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta de los políticos que se hallaban en la subasta?

— Todos están muertos ¿lo recuerdas? — ironizo tomando la misma postura que ella en el asiento.

— Ren. ¿Acaso crees que los que estaban en la subasta eran todos los que Onigumo tiene o mejor dicho tenía como aliados? esos eran unos pocos. Y ahora de seguro que debe de estar buscando reemplazos a los fallecidos.

— ¿Por qué no diste parte a la policía?

— Mi madre fue entregada por alguien de la CIA. Mi amiga fue vendida como prostituta por un comisario y un oficial, el cual era su pareja. — rompiendo su postura y volviendo a apoyar los codos en la mesa cruzando los brazos. — ahora dime si puedo confiar en la ley sin que Onigumo salga beneficiado. — exhaló dejando libre su aliento en un largo suspiro. — Se que has luchado por tener pruebas en contra de Takeda y que te han sacado del medio… yo en tu lugar estaría agradecido de no haber recibido un balazo entre ceja y ceja… hasta tu nuevo jefe esta teniendo problemas para recuperar las pruebas que habías recaudado y que te las quitaron. Hasta te puedo asegurar que esas pruebas ya no existen.

— Sabes más que yo. ¿Qué más sabes? — cuestionó interesado en la información que ella le pudiera brindar.

La peli azul rió soltando una divertida risilla — No creas que voy a dar información al FBI… — Ren bajo un poco los parpados sin apartar la mirada de la peli azul. Iba a protestar pero ella lo interrumpió — pero al hombre que tengo enfrente, el cual, busca justicia de buena fe... a ese si voy a ayudar.

— ¿Y qué recibirías a cambio? — pregunto suspicaz.

— A ti. — Ren arqueo las cejas por lo revelado. — yo te paso información y tú me ayudas con las personas que voy rescatando… también necesito saber en quienes de los que están contigo son de confianza… no quiero encontrarme con la sorpresa de que hay "topos". Eso me dejaría más expuesta de lo que ya estoy y pondría en peligro a mis amigos y familia. — hablaba con calma mientras sostenía entre sus manos una copa de vino.

— Me harás tu cómplice. — afirmo con molestia.

— Tómalo como quieras, pero recuerda que sin mi ayuda no podrás hacer nada… — respondió relajada — ¿Acaso crees qué tus compañeros de trabajo, algunos, no trabajan para Onigumo? Te informo que estamos rodeados de pirañas… si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados, nos comerán hasta los huesos.

—… Y si los enfrentamos también nos matan. — prosiguió serio, fijando sus orbes marrones en la joven.

— Prefiero morir protegiendo a mi gente y salvando a la mayoría de personas que pueda… y si puedo destruir los planes de Onigumo, me doy por bien servida. — concluyo con una sonrisa.

— No te entiendo, Tendo. — la oteo acercándose a la mesa, mas a la joven para estudiarla lo más que podía. — Si buscas venganza ¿Por qué querer entregar a la ley a tu enemigo, cuando, si quieres, puedes matarlo? — cuestiono intrigado.

— Te equivocas. Lo quiero muerto… pero en una celda. — contesto con sinceridad desde los más profundo de su corazón. — mi madre y muchas personas más murieron por su causa… cuando me entere de la verdad, quería matarlo con mis propias manos, en especial cuando vi el video, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que darle un balazo en la cabeza sería muy fácil y no sufriría nada por todo sus males. Hasta he llegado a pensar que ni en el infierno recibiría el castigo que merece. Por eso quiero dejarlo sin apoyo, sin ayuda de nadie. Quiero verlo en una celda y que sufra por todas esas almas que torturo hasta la muerte. Quiero que desee la muerte y que ésta huya de él. Quiero que sienta en carne propia lo que es ser violado, que sus compañeros de celda lo tomen como su puta perra, que lo golpeen y que lo dejen sufriendo del dolor, de la agonía como él lo ha hecho con los demás. — comento con rabia, veneno en cada palabra, jurando que lo cumpliría. — ese era el trabajo de mi madre y lo voy a terminar por ella. Por eso, cuando llegue ese día quiero que tú te encargues de que el juicio sea justo, que el juez, fiscal y jurados sean justos, honestos. Que no se vendan. — fue clara ante aquello. Seria, para transmitirle la seriedad de su oferta. — no te pido que me contestes ahora, si quieres pensarlo. Sabes dónde encontrarme. — se puso de pie con intención de regresar a su casa pero la mano de Ren atrapo su mano.

— Acepto, el trato. — su respuesta fue dura y clara. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo iba en contra de su jurisdicción. Pero si quería que los culpables de la muerte de sus padres pagaran, debía hacerlo en el mismo territorio, y se encargaría de que sus cómplices también paguen o dejaba de llamarse Tsuruga Ren.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Una castaña de cabello largo barría la entrada de la casa Tendo, algo preocupada por su hermana menor que ya hacía más de dos horas que se había ido con el agente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rugir de un motor, de un Lamborghini rojo fuego, que se detenía al frente de ella. La ventana polarizada bajo mostrando al conductor.

— Bankotsu, que bueno que nos visitas. — saludo con una cálida sonrisa Kasumi.

— Hola Kasumi. ¿Se encuentra Akane? — fue directo por saber si su presa estaba en esa casa.

El rostro de la castaña se transformo en una de preocupación. — lamentablemente no. Un agente vino por ella y se la llevo. Ya paso más de dos horas y es a la hora que aun no regresa. — comento su congoja.

Bankotsu ciñó su frente ante lo oído. ¿Qué Akane no estaba y que un agente se la había llevado? — ¿El tal agente dijo para qué la requería? ¿Sabes a donde la llevo? — pregunto casi desinteresado, con voz neutra y cara de "Que me importa". Pero todo eso no le sirvió de nada ya que una tercera persona se sumo a la conversación.

— Dijo que la llevaría muy cerca de aquí, un lugar donde podían "hablar" tranquilamente. — comento divertida la pelicorta castaña que estaba apoyada de manera perezosa en el umbral de la entrada de la casa, con los brazos cruzados. La castaña observo el gesto molesto que hizo el ojiazul ante lo que había declarado y decidió meter el dedo en la yaga, después de todo era su hobby más preferido. — De seguro la deben de estar pasando bomba en una habitación con espejo en el techo, sobre un cómodo colchón. Lo que menos deben de estar haciendo ahora es hablar… las bocas de los dos la deben de tener muy ocupadas. — concluyo tratando de no romper de la risa al ver la cara del morocho que aun se encontraba en el auto, apretando con gran fuerza el volante y achicando los ojos donde podía verse que fuego comenzaba aparecer en esos zafiros.

— ¡Nabiki! — regaño la mayor mirando de manera desaprobada ante el comentario que implicaba a su hermanita.

— Ahs… por favor, Kasumi. ¡Me vas a decir que el agente no está bien bueno?... y no mientas porque sé que lo recibiste, por lo que lo habrás visto bien de cerquita.

— Bu- bueno el… agente era un hombre muy apuesto. — comento incomoda y con total inocencia. — ¿crees que ellos se conozcan desde antes? — cuestiono la mayor sin saber que le tiraba más leña al fuego.

La pelicorta se encogió de hombros. — Parece que sí. Él mientras la ABRAZÓ FUERTE a Akane — recalco aquella acción para tirarle más leña a la fogata que crecía cada vez más en el joven mercenario. — le pidió perdón por haberla dejado… por lo que entendí él estaba en Rusia. — se llevo un dedo en el mentón para pensar en un detalle que llego como rayo iluminando su mente. — ¡Claro, ahora lo recuerdo! Es el rubio… bueno era rubio, ahora es morocho…

Un fuerte chirrido de los neumáticos contra el asfalto resonó en los tímpanos de las hermanas Tendo. El Lamborghini se marcho a toda prisa dejando la marca de las ruedas en el pavimento. Unas aturdidas hermanas, por el ruido, fijaron su mirada por el sendero en donde se perdió el rodado rojo con su conductor furioso.

— ¿Crees que encuentre a Akane? — cuestiono inocente Kasumi.

— Ho, sí. Por supuesto que la va a encontrar. — contesto con una sonrisa picara en su rostro y maldiciendo la suerte que tenía su hermanita, y en especial porque sabía que se iba a perder un gran espectáculo digno de filmarlo.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Ambas parejas se veían fijamente pero las de enfrente miraban con más intensidad y molestia a la joven que estaba muy bien acompañada y del brazo de un alto caballero, bien parecido. El acompañante de la chica observaba a la pareja que lo miraban de manera muy opuestas; la mujer lo oteaba como con ganas de desnudarlo ahí mismo, sin importarle el lugar o la compañía que ambos tenían.; y el hombre era todo lo opuesto, si la mirada matara él ya estaría bajo tierra en el momento que pusieron un pie a las afueras del restaurant. Pero la que recibía peores miradas era su acompañante. La pareja la miraba como si la quisieran acribillar.

Cuando Ren y Akane salían del mesón, partían riendo, ella tomando del brazo al morocho con confianza, a él no le molesto el atrevimiento de la joven, al contrario lo hacía sentirse raro, pero se sentía cómodo en compañía de la peli azul; Akane estaba más relajada con Ren parecía serio pero con los minutos transcurriendo era muy agradable charlar con él y reír… y demonios ¡Qué sonrisa! ¡Este chico y Bankotsu sonriendo son un peligro para las mujeres! Tuvo que armarse de todo su autocontrol para no saltarle a la yugular como una vampiresa hambrienta… hasta ahí, todo iba bien.

Él le había comentado del estado de su compañero y que éste estaba mejorando muy favorablemente. Ella le había pedido de favor que la llevara a visitarlo y el agente acepto por lo que salían del lugar riendo por un comentario de ella, las risas se congelaron, o mejor dicho la risa de la peli azul se congelo al fijar su vista al frente, topándose con dos personas que no tenía ganas de ver…

Ranma y Shampoo se quedaron helados al ver a la menor de las hermanas Tendo acompañada de un perfecto extraño, pero muy apuesto.

Había pasado un minuto pero a Ren le parecieron horas y el ambiente estaba un poco pesado. Nadie decía nada. Las personas caminaban muy tranquilas haciendo sus quehaceres, los comerciantes enfocados en sus negocios atendiendo a clientes, los niños correteando en grupos seguidos por sus padres, perros persiguiendo a gatos, ratones corriendo buscando refugió para no ser la comida de algún felino. Y el sol resplandeciente en lo más alto.

— Akane ¿Quién es este? — escupió Ranma señalando con el mentón a Ren y sin ocultar su fastidio delante de su esposa y del desconocido.

Shampoo miro de reojo a su esposo por la forma de hablar con la peli azul sin siquiera tener la intención de disimular delante de ella, ¡su esposa! — ¿Chica violenta ahora atrapar a joven? — Comento con intenciones de molestar a Akane. Dirigió sus violáceos ojos al alto morocho. — ¿De seguro querer atrapar a joven por no tener a MI airen? — hablo con puro veneno.

— Ren ellos son Ranma Saotome y su esposa Shampoo. — les presento mirando al agente con una tierna sonrisa y sin soltar su brazo. Ren observo a la pareja con intensidad, en especial al tal Ranma. En los informes decía que fue prometido de la peli azul y que hace poco tiempo se había casado con otra. — Él es Ren Tsuruga un "gran" amigo — hizo énfasis en aquella palabra para fastidiar al ojiazul que no disimuló en nada los celos.

— Hpf, ahora también te revuelcas con desconocidos y los llamas amigos. — siguió escupiendo veneno puro, humillando, hiriendo con aquellas palabras a la peli azul que tuvo que contenerse para no partirle la cara, pero tuvo que detener a Ren abrazándolo desde la cintura.

— Un hombre no debe hablarle así a una dama. — inquirió Ren molesto con ganas de caerle a golpes, pero sintió los brazos de Akane para detenerlo.

— No le hagas caso. Después de todo lo que yo haga a ellos no les debe de importar. — hablo tranquila Tendo concentrándose en el momento o por lo menos lo intentaba ¡joder el aroma de Ren le estaba invadiendo los pulmones! Y podía sentir que el hombre poseía un buen físico. Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, apoyo su frente al costado del pecho del agente, aspirando como si fuese una droga ese perfume masculino que desprendía la ropa y cuerpo del morocho. Cerró sus ojos para saborearlo mejor y perderse en esa sensación… la podían catalogar que es una cualquiera, ninfómana o lo que fuera, pero en ese preciso momento el deseo de tener a Ren en una habitación y con poca ropa, seria para cualquier mujer excitante. Sin querer y llevada por el momento de su imaginación se mordió el labio de forma sexy. Siendo vista por dos pares de ojos azules… pero una de ellas se estaba tornando roja.

Un aura siniestra hizo que Akane regresara a la realidad. Su piel comenzó a erizarse y un gran frió le invadió por todo el cuerpo. Podía sentir el peligro pero algo le decía que el peligro iba dirigido hacia ella. Miro a Ranma que se encontraba enfrente a ellos, pero el aura siniestra que éste desprendía no era nada con lo que ella sentía, así que dirigió sus marrones orbes por los alrededores y a unos 6 metros de donde ellos estaban pudo distinguir un Lamborghini rojo y a su vez la puerta se abrió, donde bajo un molesto y enfurecido Bankotsu.

Marrón y azul se encontraron, y la peli azul al verlos y ver que el dueño de aquellos orbes se acercaba unas ganas inmensas de correr lo más lejos que podía la invadió por completo. Era como si su radar de peligro le decía que escape… ¿Por qué ella? Solo lo había dejado marcado… ¡no podía estar enojado por eso!… o ¿sí?... ¡bueno esta bien! admitía que se había pasado un poco con todas las marcas y el haberlo inmovilizado… pero debía cobrárselas de todas que el muy canalla le había hecho estando esas dos semanas en su casa ¡la tuvo como sirvienta o mejor dicho como su esclava! Le hacía lavar la ropa, le planchaba, cocinaba y debía hacer lo que el señor quería o se quejaba con su familia y luego ellos le tiraban la bronca y le recordaban que el mercenario estaba herido por su culpa… y sumándole los acosos y manoseo que él tenia para con ella y estando su familia presente ¡era un atrevido!

Vale el tipo estaba y está bien bueno y ganas de tirárselo le sobraban, ¡pero estaba la familia! ¡El muy maldito lo hacía al propósito para molestarla y provocarla! Ganas de patearle el trasero tenia pero temía de que si lo hacia el muy desgraciado se hiciera el convaleciente y tuviera que cuidarle el culo dos semanas más. Pero ahora era otra cosa, en esos ojos azules que se convertían en rojos, pensó que necesitaría anteojos, veía una amenaza y era dirigida hacia su persona. Como niña chiquita se aferro con lo que más cerca tenía, que era, Ren. Miro al agente con ojitos de cachorro confiando que con eso conseguiría una respuesta al instante.

— Ren se nos hace tarde, vamos. — lo sintió tensar al morocho pero éste solo dio una respuesta con la cabeza y antes que la pareja que estaba enfrente de ellos dijeran algo, Akane tomo a Ren de la mano y comenzó a caminar arrastrando al Oficial tras de ella, sintiendo el aura malvada que sentía de Bankotsu. Dio cinco pasos y una mano atrapo su brazo deteniendo su andar. Un aliento caliente removió su cabello azulino de la oreja.

— ¿A dónde vas, A-KA-NE? — la voz fue cargada de diversión siniestra, como un asesino busca a su víctima y cuando la encuentra le dice de forma indirecta que la va a hacer sufrir por hacer que la busque.

La peli azul se sintió como en una película de terror y había sido atrapada por el antagonista ¿y ahora quien podrá defenderla?

_**CONTINUARA….**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Pobre de Akane!**

**Agradezco COMENTARIOS DE:**

**Sav 21.**

**Pao 59.**

**Ka-chan.**

**Maryviza.**

**Mitykaty.**

**Dejen sus opiniones. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA... NO SE CUANDO. JAJAJA BESOSSSSSSSSSS! Y SE ME CUIDAN!**

**^O^/**


	19. Capítulo 19: ¿Celos?

**LOS PERSONAJE NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA SI.**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN! \\(^3^)/**

**3 Quiero dedicar este cap. a YUNO que es la propietaria del hermoso fanArt. 3 **

_**-"Los personajes piensan."-**_

_**-Los personajes hablan.-**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

**Capitulo 19: ¿Celos?**

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Sintió su corazón detenerse por unos segundos. Sus pies dejaron de moverse. ¿Le había llegado la hora de su muerte?... no, tal vez solo estaba asustada. Shockeada de pura impresión del momento… o tal vez estaba atrapada en una pesadilla. ¿Y si Freddy krueger existía de verdad y quería matarla en una de sus pesadillas?... No. Freddy no portaba ojos azules. Y tampoco parecía escupir fuego por la boca como dragón. El apretón en el brazo aumentó, sacándole un quejido. Tomo aire profundamente, soltó la mano con la que agarraba a Ren y con valentía enfrento al demonio de ojos azules… pero su sorpresa fue otra al darse cuenta que no era la persona que creía.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas con ese imbécil? — soltó con molestia y presionando más el agarre.

— Suéltame, Ranma. — su voz también sonaba molesta, pero el apretón en el brazo comenzaba a molestar en gran manera. — me estas lastimando, idiota. ¡Que me sueltes! — miro a su ex a la cara pero éste no cedía a su petición. Akane vio en esos ojos azules, que una vez amó, furia, celos y algo oscuro que no le interesaba saber, pero que le helo la piel.

Una mano masculina, fuerte, apartó la de Ranma del brazo de Akane. — Veo que no le enseñaron modales. Saotome. — la voz grave de enfado y con rostro inerte, desafiando con la mirada al joven Saotome, el cual, no retrocedía y enfrentaba al agente de igual manera.

— Ella es mi prometida. — sentenció con seguridad Ranma dibujando una sonrisa altanera.

Akane que se sobaba el brazo, al oír lo que su ex dijo: — ¿Disculpa? — Miró a Ranma con enfado, encorvando una ceja — ¿Se te olvida que estas casado y que "ella" te esta viendo y escuchando? — cuestiono irónica, observando a la china que la miraba con rabia. En sus ojos se hallaba la amenaza pura. Pero aquello más que asustar a la peli azul le divertía.

— Eso… no tiene… nada que ver. — soltó al ver de manera rápida y algo nervioso a su esposa, para volver su atención a su ex prometida. — Además lo hago por el honor de tu familia… ¿qué pensarían todos al ver a la hija menor del señor Tendo coqueteando con un desconocido en la calle? — contesto al ver como todos los transeúntes se amontonaban al ver la escena que los tres estaban armando. — creerán que eres una cualquiera. — escupió hiriente mirando a la peli azul queriendo que se sienta culpable y que dejara al morocho alto que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Aquello enfureció a Akane, pero al dar un paso en una abrir y cerrar de ojos vio a Ranma en el suelo con una mano en los labios, donde comenzaba a brotar sangre.

Ren había golpeado de un simple y rápido golpe en la mandíbula a Ranma, dejando al campeón aturdido y sorprendido por el golpe que ni él lo vio venir.

— Creo que deben darte el titulo de campeón a ti, Ren. — comento Akane, le causaba diversión ver a Ranma con el labio partido. La peli azul vio como su ex se levantaba de un ágil salto del suelo y se disponía a atacar al agente que no se intimido ni retrocedió, plantándole cara y esperando a que el ojiazul se acerque para recibirlo como se lo merecía, pero para sorpresa de los dos Akane se interpuso entre ellos, levantando los brazos para tratar de calmar a esos dos hombres que querían calmar su malestar a golpes. La joven Tendo no iba a permitir que Ren y Ranma pelearan, sabia e intuía las habilidades de su ex, pero no conocía al cien por ciento las destrezas del agente sexy, sabía que era fuerte y por lo poco que vio en Rusia peleaba muy bien, pero no intuía cuál era su potencial, si estaba al nivel que Ranma y menos sabia que tan fuerte se había vuelto esté último en los posteriores años.

Fueron unos segundos en que nadie articulo palabras. Los espectadores estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento que los hombres pudieran hacer, algunos conocían a la peli azul y a Saotome, tenían el conocimiento de que eran unos muy buenos artistas marciales. Ambos eran impredecibles. Sabían que si parpadeaban se perderían de cualquier movimiento que esos jóvenes pudieran hacer y el desconocido de traje no parecía temer a Ranma Saotome, por lo que lo hacía más interesante. Las mujeres suspiraban al ver la escena, embobadas observando a los dos masculinos que eran muy apuestos y suspiraban más porque veían que ambos peleaban por la pelicorta. Los espectadores masculinos se deleitaban con ver a la pequeña peli azul, de cuerpo pequeño de estatura pero muy bien desarrollada. Cintura estrecha. Pechos de tamaños sin exagerar pero tentadoramente irresistibles. Caderas anchas y un trasero firme y redondeado… un manjar para cualquier hombre.

Nadie se dio cuenta. Nadie lo vio llegar, ni siquiera esos tres que eran el centro de atención de todos los transeúntes. Su andar era sigiloso, como cuando un felino divisa su presa y para que esta no se asuste y se le escape evita en hacer ruido, pero este en vez de acercarse lentamente, era rápido como un guepardo. Se acercó a su presa y como si su peso no fuera problema se la coloco en el hombro como un costal de papa. — ¡Matanga… dijo la changa! — y salió a todo dar con su presa al hombro dejando congelados a los dos hombres y llevándose al motivo del porque peleaban, dejando a todos los presentes sin entender de donde salió el desconocido.

— ¿Vieron eso? Se llevo a la chica por sorpresa por los techos. — comento un hombre de tercera edad sorprendido por el accionar.

— Era un joven de cabello largo y muy apuesto. — comento una adolecente con uniforme escolar, con las mejillas coloradas y su mirada perdida por donde se fue el secuestrador.

— Me encantaría estar en el lugar de esa chica. Tener a tres hombres peleando por ti y que además sean sexys… — decía una soñando despierta, compañera de la anterior chica.

— Que envidia. — completo la otra amiga fijando sus ojos en los dos hombres que aun no entendían lo que había pasado.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

— ¡Bájame, animal! — gritaba y peleaba entre patadas y golpes en la amplia espalda del mercenario que la tenia cargada en el hombro sin complicaciones, saltando de techo en techo. De pronto la peli azul sintió una firme y sonora nalgada en su trasero.

— ¡Cierra la boca! Gritaras dentro de poco y me rogaras entre gritos y gemidos por más. — sentencio con diversión, amenazante, erizando la piel de la joven que se lamentaba no haber hecho caso a sus instintos de salir corriendo… pero por otro lado esa amenaza también le sonaba tentadora, pero no era tan tonta para dejarse dominar y sucumbir a los deseos de su cuerpo. Ella sabía que él buscaba venganza de lo que le había hecho pero sentía que había algo más. ¿Pero qué?

— Ahora no puedo jugar contigo, Bankotsu. — le aseguro firme recordando que tenia cosas que hacer y tenía que regresar con Ren. Una sonora risa escucho, una risa burlona.

— ¿Para qué, para que vayas corriendo para estar con el kilometro parado que tienes como "amigo"? ¡Ja! — soltó con deje de molestia que no pudo ocultar. — No te vas a librar de mi castigo pequeña… recuerda lo que me hiciste. Eso no se va a quedar sin que recibas castigo por ello. Te voy a dejar marcada como una vaca. — Soltó divertido haciendo enojar con el último comentario a su rehén.

— ¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA VACAAA! — Grito furiosa peleando de nuevo por su libertad siendo inútil su intento. — ¡SUELTAME QUE TE PATEARE EL TRASERO AHORA MISMO! — ordeno pero fue ignorada rotundamente y aumentando su enojo con la risa del desquiciado Bankotsu que se mofaba con los berrinches que hacia la peli azul.

El mercenario en su andar diviso un callejón desolado con forma de "L" por donde se aventuró con total tranquilidad. Ocultando a ambos de la vista de cualquier caminante… bajo a la peli azul que la arrinconó en una esquina. La chica Tendo maldecía por ser tan baja de estatura, se sentía una niña estando frente a frente a él.

Bankotsu que se hallaba serio mirándola fijamente, como queriendo transmitir todo su malestar.

— ¡Ya deja de mirarme a sí! — exploto la peli azul que planto cara alzando el rostro para demostrarle que no la intimidaba. — ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! — cuestionó irritada perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

— Esa es una pregunta muy estúpida, ya que sabes muy bien lo que me pasa. — contesto de igual tono sin apartar su mirar de ella y abriendo un poco la camisa mostrando las marcas que traía en el cuello, señalando uno de los motivos del porque de su humor y accionar. Akane se mordió el labio tratando de esconder las ganas de soltar una sonora carcajada al ver las marcas coloradas y moradas que el joven tenía en el cuello, pero mientras más lo miraba se le hacía imposible contenerse.

Hasta que no pudo más.

— Ah jajajajajajajajajajaja… — soltó tocándose el estomago. Las marcas parecían un collar. Se divertía al ver cómo le había quedado, al igual que los arañazos que se divisaban en su pecho.

— ¡No te rías! — manifestó molesto al ver a la joven desarmarse de la risa a sus costillas. — ¡Crees que es divertido dejarme marcado? — la miro con seriedad y tomándola de los hombros para que lo mirara.

— Tampoco es para que te pongas así. — comento ya más respuesta y mirando al morocho pero aun conservando es sus labios esa sonrisa divertida. — Tú no estás enojado solo por lo que te hice… hay algo más. — dijo suspicaz.

— Mph. No sé por qué debería tener otro motivo. — alego mirando hacia otro lado como no dándole importancia a lo que la peli azul le había dicho.

— ¿Entonces por qué me alejaste de Ren? — le acuso molesta por la actitud del mercenario.

El ojiazul volvió a mirar a la joven sintiéndose molesto con ella. Con el tal Ren. Con Ranma por atreverse a tocarla. Pero más enojado estaba con él mismo. No le gustaba sentir lo que estaba comenzando a sentía, le sacaba de quicio lo que esa chiquilla, la que tenía enfrente, que media 1,65 con tacos, le hacía sentir, era como si ella quisiera abrir un cofre que él mismo se había encargado de cerrar con cadenas y candados. Aborrecía esa sensación que le era familiar… ¡NO! QUE NI CREA QUE ÉL HARIA "ESO". Se negaba rotundamente a retroceder en el pasado y volver a ser lo que un día fue. Esos sentimientos los había enterrado para nunca más sentirlos y esa chiquilla no iba a hacer que todo lo que había hecho fuera a parar a la basura… ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA TAN ENOJADO?! ¿POR QUÉ LA ALEJO DE ESOS DOS?

Sabía la respuesta pero él no quería admitirlo. Años en soledad aprendió a cerrar su corazón para estos asuntos, asuntos en los que debería a volver a confiar en alguien, en que debería a volver entregar su corazón y alma en manos de una mujer que podría volver a traicionarlo. A que vuelva a jugar con él.

Pero se encontraba en un punto de su vida en que se veía de cabeza… ¿o era su vida? Ya ni él sabía lo que pensaba, sentía… era como si se hallara en un tornado que arrasaba con su persona, su vida… con su alma.

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a perderse por unos instantes encontrándose con esos orbes marrones que brillaban de manera muy peculiar.

— ¿No me digas que les arruine la cita? — pregunto con tono irónico pero no pudo ocultar su malestar. Le puso de malas al oírla llamar por su nombre al tal Ren. No lo conocía bien, solo escucho de él muy poco y aunque lo vio de manera rápida, sin darle importancia, ya lo odiaba.

— ¿Celoso? — cuestiono divertida al ver la profundidad en esos ojos azules que la observaban con profunda molestia, como… ¿Con reproche?

— Mph… ¿yo celoso… por ti? — soltó burlón no iba a permitir que una mujer se volviera a burlar de él. — No te creas la gran cosa, ENANA. — recalcó con mofa el adjetivo inclinándose más de lo debido. Casi juntando su rostro a milímetros del de ella, observando sus rasgos y gestos con detenimiento.

¡Auch!… eso fue un golpe bajo, mencionar el defecto que ella trataba de disimular usando tacos altos… ¿¡Quién demonios se cree el melenudo!? ¡No era necesario que le recordaran que era bajita!

La peli azul se puso roja de la furia y de la pena. Patearle el trasero al mercenario estaba en su primera lista como primer golpe a darle, pero ver esa risa de guasón solo hizo que ella explotara de cólera.

— ¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA ENANA! ¡Y QUITA ESA MALDITA SONRISA O TE PATEARÉ EL BONITO CULO QUE TIENES! — Akane empuño su mano derecha para borrarle aquella sonrisa burlona pero el ojiazul fue más rápido, tomó la muñeca de ella y cuando la peli azul le quiso golpear con la otra, él capturó la muñeca libre con su otra extremidad libre, levanto los brazos por encima de la cabeza, para así capturar ambas muñecas con una mano. Se posicionó entra sus piernas para evitar algún golpe bajo… Su cercanía la ponía incomoda y molesta. Molesta al verse reducida, encerrada contra la pared y el cuerpo candente de él, el cual la hacía sentir incomoda, ya que su cuerpo sentía su tibio calor, su aliento le pegaba en el rostro, su mirada azul la traspasaba, la estremecía. Una electricidad recorrió por toda su anatomía al sentir la suave caricia de la lengua de Bankotsu recorrer su cuello. La piel se le erizo, su pulso se disparo aun más por aquella sensación. Akane luchaba por controlarse, pero su cuerpo no quería hacerlo. — B- Ban- Bankotsu… ten- tengo que… irme — trato por sonar firme pero su voz sonó sedosa y jadeante demostrando que estaba perdiendo el poco autocontrol que tenia.

Escuchar decir su nombre solo hizo que su sangre se calentara junto con el deseo de querer tenerla, hacerla suya allí mismo. Su mano libre viajó hasta la intimidad de la joven, separó las bragas y sus dedos la acariciaron encontrándola húmeda — Tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario, Akane. — soltó las palabras con voz ronca, pero suave, mirándola a la cara. Ahí estaba ella, tratando de pelear contra su propio cuerpo, mordiéndose el labio para no soltar ningún sonido, pero aquel gesto solo la hizo verse más apetitosa. Los dedos del mercenario la torturaban con movimientos circulares; Bankotsu miraba sus labios que temblaban aun luchando para retener el deseo que aquel cuerpo pequeño quería gritar sin contemplación, pero era una pelea que no duraría por mucho tiempo. — Vamos, Akane… quiero oírte gemir para mí… — su voz fue un ronroneo terso sobre su oído estremeciéndola más, debilitándola aun más. — Di mi nombre y pídeme que te haga mía aquí mismo.

Ya no sabía cuánto más soportaría todo aquello. Sus piernas parecían de goma, agradecía estar apoyada contra el muro y que él la sostuviera de las muñecas porque sino ya estaría en el suelo, pero el martirio incremento y sus últimas fuerzas se acabaron cuando sintió uno de los dedos de él invadir su vagina de un movimiento profundo. — ¡aaah! — gritó apoyando su cabeza en el mural, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como entraba y salía de ella. La penetración de otro dedo la enloqueció y el aumento de la invasión la humedecía más. Sus jadeos resonaban en el callejón, en el oído de Bankotsu, pero necesitaba más, lo necesitaba. Lo quería a él, que apagara el fuego en su cuerpo.

Sus gemidos entraban por sus oídos y el sonido recorría por todo su cuerpo centrándose en su entrepierna, el cual respondía al llamado con gusto, pero la quería oír decir su nombre, pidiéndole tomar su cuerpo, lo necesitaba. — Dilo… por favor Akane… dilo. — suplicó en su cuello soltando las palabras en soplo sobre la blanquecina piel de la joven.

— aaaah… Ban… Bankotsu… mmm… te necesito… en mí. — pudo decir con algo de dificultad con la respiración entre cortada, agitada, perdida por la sabrosa tortura de aquellos dedos.

Solo aquello necesitaba… y algo más… necesitaba probar sus labios. Con necesidad absoluta capturó la boca de ella en un hambriento beso, sus labios se movían con desesperación sobre los suaves de Akane. La peli azul le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse entrelazándose, acariciándose una a otra, con desenfreno, con locura. Bankotsu no disminuía la invasión de sus dedos; Le soltó las muñecas y su mano directamente fue a sus pechos, su pulgar rosó uno de los pezones por sobre la tela de aquel vestido ayándolo duro; las manos de Akane: una viajo acariciando el cabello del azabache enredándose entre las hebras, la otra, recorrió la espalda en su largor por sobre la camisa hasta pasar la cintura y llegar al trasero del mercenario que gruño en su boca, apretó aquella zona con ganas logrando que Bankotsu soltara sus labios y lo escuchara gemir suave, pero ella sabia como hacer que él lo hiciera más fuerte. Su mano, muy a su pesar dejo su agradable entretenimiento y fue en busca de otro que la estaba esperando impacientemente. Bajo el cierre del pañalón y corrió la tela del molesto bóxer, tomó el palpitante pene, lo rodeo con su mano para luego comenzar a bajar y subir la rugosa piel, obteniendo lo que quería oír.

— ¡Aagh! — aquello fue grave, ronco y sonó a deseo puro.

Bankotsu bajo un poco el cierre de aquel vestido azul logrando que la tela soltara un poco aquel apetecible cuerpo, lo suficiente para tener acceso a la cremosidad de los blanquecinos pechos de la joven. Con su boca capturó uno con brusquedad arrancándole otro gemido a la peli azul que apretó su agarre que estaba en su hombría, por lo que él dejó escapar otro gruñido.

La otra mano de Akane recorrió, la cual se hallaba en el cabello del ojiazul, fue descendiendo acariciando el cuello hasta llegar a la tela de aquella estorbosa tela que detenía su inspección, por lo tanto se encargo de quitarla de su camino. Sus dedos comenzaron a descubrir el fuerte torso "marcado" por lo que Akane dibujó una divertida sonrisa por su picardía hecha horas atrás… sus dedos recorrieron aquel camino conocido pero el cual nunca se cansaba de inspeccionar.

— Bankotsu… Aaah… no puedo… más… — jadeo aferrándose a la camisa del mercenario al sentir que una fuerte oleada de calor llegaba a ella… pero Bankotsu saco sus dedos obteniendo una protesta de la peli azul que lo miro con reproche haciendo un adorable puchero que le arranco una dulce y enternecida sonrisa. Akane quedo atontada, esa sonrisa era sincera y encantadora. Algo se movió en ella, muy dentro de su ser. Había quedado embobada al verlo sonreír tan sincero… — ¡aaaah! — la sorpresiva invasión de él la tomó desprevenida

La sentía como siempre, tan estrecha, tan cálida que estampo su boca con la de ella mientras entraba y salía de su interior con un ritmo acompasado. Sentía que ella se acoplaba a él en el beso y en las embestidas profundas y acuosas haciendo eco en el lugar junto con sus gemidos.

El movimiento hacia que los pechos de la joven rebotaran como gelatina. La observaba perdida en el frenesí de su invasión con sus mejillas coloradas, con la boca entre abierta dejando escapar algunos quejidos y tratando de capturar aire… todo aquello le hizo desear más, haciendo aumentar las estocadas enloqueciendo a ambos; ella se aferro a Bankotsu en un abrazo pegando su boca al oído del ojiazul rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, pegándole más a ella… el mercenario la tomó de los glúteos con ambas manos, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel en aquella zona, apretándola con fuerza, haciendo que sus embestidas fueran con precisión para poder llegar lo más adentro de ella, lo más que pudiera, puesto que oírla gemir sobre su oído lo llevaba al límite.

Ambos tocaron el cielo soltando un fuerte gemido que casi los deja sin voz. Aquello fue salvaje, excitante… maravilloso, que recorrió el cuerpo de ambos.

Sus miradas se encontraron, los dos tenían un brillo particular en sus orbes. Ambos seguían unidos, ambos eran uno. Akane estaba maravillada por esos hermosos zafiros que la observaban con un brillo especial, las mejillas del mercenario se hallaban teñidas de un suave rojo. Se acerco besándolo con suavidad pero con intensidad, mordiendo como cual fruta jugosa extrayendo el zumo, mordía y tiraba de ellos sacándole unos roncos suspiros al mercenario que la besaba de igual forma complacido, capturado por la suavidad con la era besado, una experiencia única para él que jamás creyó sentir tal calidez de unos labios.

— ¡Akane! — una voz masculina resonó furiosa, cortó el ambiente tranquilo y el suave beso. Los amantes giraron la cabeza encontrando a un Ranma que los observaba con rabia. En sus ojos se desprendía la furia y la violencia. Ranma había corrido tras del mercenario en el momento que se dio cuenta que se llevaba a Akane acuesta, los siguió dejando a tras a Ren, pero los había perdido de vista, se había alejado demasiado de donde estaban. Fue así que cuando saltaba de techo en techo oyó un quejido femenino, mientras se acercaba la voz de la mujer se mezclaban con la de un tipo. Los oía agitados, conocía esa clase de gemidos por lo que intuía que una pareja se encontraban teniendo relaciones sexuales. Su curiosidad por verlos en aquel acto pudo más... Se asomo encontrándose con una escena que jamás creyó encontrar. La sangre le empezó a hervir. La furia, la ira recorría su ser. Verla en brazos de otro era como vivir una pesadilla. —_ "¡No! de seguro ese maldito la debe de estar forzando… aunque solo se están besando… pero los voy a detener antes que…"_ — el arte-marcialista pensaba colérico al verlos tan tranquilos besándose con tanta intensidad, se negaba en aceptar tal acontecimiento pero más le molestaba como Akane abrazaba a ese tipo, como ella se dejaba manosear por ese. Ranma por la posición que los veía no noto la unión que ambos portaban, ya que las piernas de Akane se hallaban aferradas en las caderas de Bankotsu, tapaban aquella conexión.

Ninguno había aflojado su agarre ante aquel inoportuno grito que los devolvió a la realidad. Ranma vio como ambos lo miraban molestos.

— ¡LARGATE! — dijeron al unisonó los amantes que querían matar al aguafiestas con solo mirarlo. Pero Ranma no se movió. Molesto. Iracundo, estrello su puño en uno de las paredes haciendo un hoyo en él sin quitar la mirada de aquellos dos que parecían no querer separarse.

Akane resopló fastidiada — Bájame. — le dijo suavemente a Bankotsu que la miro molesto, no queriendo hacerle caso. — No se irá. Lo conozco, comenzará a hacer un alboroto en todo el lugar. — le dio un cortó beso para que entendiera. Bankotsu muy a su pesar deshizo la unión que les arranco unos gemidos y que dejó helado a Ranma, el cual, había temido aquello y que al inicio lo había negado cegado por la ira que no lo dejaban pensar detenidamente, pero sus ojos le enseñaban la realidad de los hechos.

Bankotsu mientras se acomodaba la ropa, cubrió a la peli azul con su cuerpo mientras ella se arreglaba el vestido, el mercenario le daba una sonrisa burlona de superioridad al arte-marcialista que estaba rojo de la ira que estaba acumulando en todo su cuerpo.

— Te gusta interrumpir gratos momento. — afirmo Bankotsu sonando burlón pero por dentro estaba molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos recordando aquella noche de la fiesta de casamiento, donde estaba a punto de intimar por primera vez con la peli azul y que por culpa, del que tenía enfrente, aquel hecho no pudo ser. Se dejó la camisa desprendida exhibiendo las marcas que relucía como si fuese un anuncio publicitario.

Ranma recorría con la mirada el torso del mercenario, mejor dicho observaba las marcas de obvios chupetones y arañazos. Sus uñas amenazaban con enterrarse en sus manos por la presión que ejercía en sus puños. Sus azulinos ojos se desviaron a la causante de su ira. Akane le devolvía la mirada sin pena alguna y eso hacia poner peor al "campeón".

— Te has convertido en una prostituta. ¿¡No te da vergüenza revolcarte en la calle con este tipo?! — soltaba su veneno mirando a la peli azul que ciño su frente ante las palabras de su ex, haciendo que ella también comenzara a molestarse más de lo que ya estaba. —… Además se nota que eres una más del montón de este imbécil… — escupió mirando a Bankotsu que estaba que en cualquier momento se lanzaba sobre Ranma para despedazarlo agolpes, ya que oír como se dirigía a la peli azul solo lograba querer romperle a golpes la dentadura del tal Saotome. — ¡¿Acaso no ves las marcas que tiene en el cuerpo?! Vaya uno a saber con cuantas mujerzuelas se acostó para que le dejaran todas esas marcas. — Ranma quería denigrar a Akane. Quería verla sufrir, castigarla, pero ante todo, quería destruir lo que esos dos tenían, fuese lo que pasase entre ellos, pero no los quería juntos.

Su ceño se frunció al observar como Akane miraba hacia un lado rascándose la mejilla colorada con un dedo y Bankotsu lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa socarrona que mostraba sus relucientes dientes.

— Estas marcas no me las hicieron varias mujeres… fue solamente una sola… — confesó divertido al ver el rostro confuso de Ranma que no entendía lo que decía y a la vez poniendo cara de que no le importaba aquello. Pero como era Bankotsu Shichinintai, un jodido líder mercenario que le encantaba joderle la existencia a quien fuese… tenía que echarle sal a las heridas internas del molesto Ranma Saotome, después de todo se lo merecía por la interrupción… Miro a su costado donde estaba Akane que parecía muy entretenida viendo a dos ratas apareándose al lado de un montón de basura. — Ella me lo hizo. — soltó con toda sinceridad apuntando con el dedo pulgar a la culpable de las marcas y mirando a Saotome que quedó helado ante aquellas palabras.

Akane giro su rostro con tal rapidez que parecía Linda Blair en el exorcista — ¡Buchón! — acusó molesta la peli azul mirando con reproche al mercenario.

— Es la verdad. Estos chupones y arañazos me lo hiciste esta madrugada mientras me VIOLABAS. — enfatizo la última palabra para que Ranma escuchara bien claro lo que había sucedido horas antes.

— ¡No mientas! ¡Yo no te violé! — Replicó molesta con ganas de golpear al mercenario.

— ¿Se te olvidó lo que me hiciste en la madrugada? Me dejaste inmovilizado y abusaste de mí. — Akane abrió la boca incredula por el papel de víctima que estaba tomando el ojiazul. — si eso no es violación entonces ¿qué es? — cuestiono dando un paso hacia la joven que lo quería acribillar con la mirada. Aquella mirada penetrante y molesta de ella solo hacia divertir más al mercenario.

— ¿Perdón?... Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que se metió a mi cuarto y el que me beso mientras dormía. — ataco apuntándole con el dedo índice el pecho del mercenario.

— Te estabas haciendo la dormida que es distinto. Y te recuerdo que yo te deje en tu cuarto para que descansaras por que estabas borracha… ¡ah! y frustrada porque no pudiste conseguir al negro— comento irónico y molesto ante aquel recuerdo sobre la conversación del stripper.

Akane rio divertida ante las palabras del mercenario. — Por como hablas cualquiera pensaría que estas celoso. — comento jocosa al tener la mirada escéptica del moreno sobre ella, así que decidió meter el dedo en la yaga por lo que su rostro lo cambio por uno serio — y te comprendo… en tu lugar estaría igual. — Bankotsu arqueo una ceja, no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando la peli azul. — imagínate, que la tengan más grande que tú, es para estar celoso… —… y el volcán hizo erupción.

— ¡Con mi amigo no te meta! — dio otro paso amenazante hacia la chica Tendo quedando a centímetros de que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Pero la que se divertía ahora con la situación era Akane que no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

— No te enojes hombre…— movió su mano como para que no le diera importancia al asunto— recuerda lo que dijo Jak anoche: "No importa el tamaño sino lo que hagas con él". — rememoro lo dicho por su afeminado amigo mientras le palmeaba el desnudo y marcado pecho, como restándole importancia a los hechos.

— No te quejaste por el tamaño recién y menos en la madrugada. — ahora el que sonreía pero de manera engreída era Bankotsu que miraba hacia abajo por la diferencia de estatura, ensanchando más la sonrisa al ver a la peli azul que comenzó a sentirse intimidada por la estatura del mercenario.

Akane le enfrento alzando su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Ese mercenario la estaba intimidando pero ella debía mostrarle que no se iba a dejar, por lo que le siguió el juego. — Tú tampoco te quejaste en la madrugada… aunque no te movieras no dijiste que me detuviera… gemías muy ameno en mi cama cuando estaba encima de ti. — sus manos acariciaron de manera juguetona el pecho del mercenario que sintió una descarga en todo su cuerpo.

Aquella simple caricia le había mandado fuego en toda la extensión de su anatomía. Su cuerpo anhelaba que esas manos le recorrieran cada rincón de su fisiología. La deseaba de nuevo, quería otra vez poseerla… ¡pero no!... antes que nada tenía que castigarla. Ella debía recibir su castigo por irreverente, por atreverse ha someterlo, por tomar su cuerpo sin su permiso y dejarlo marcado como si fuese un animal de campo. Esa sonrisa picar que ella portaba en ese momento mientras lo miraba le molestaba, pero a la vez le divertía. Esa petiza lo enfrentaba sin temor. Era valiente la chiquitita eso era de admirar, aunque ella sabía lo que era él, a lo que se dedicaba pero le plantaba cara sin temor alguno. Le encantaba eso de ella, no retrocedía y no se arrepentía de lo que hacía o decía.

Lo estaban ignorando. Ninguno parecía recordar que él estaba aun allí. Pero escucho atento sobre aquella discusión que esos dos tenían. El enterarse que Su Akane se había acostado anteriormente con ese sujeto le hacía hervir la sangre de pura rabia, pero más rabia le daba al saber que ella estaba por acostarse con otro. ¿En qué momento Akane había cambiado tanto? ¿Dónde había quedado la muchacha dulce y tímida que conoció? ¿Acaso ese tipo la corrompió y la convirtió en lo que era ahora? ¿Con cuántos se habría acostado ella? Pero Ranma vio algo en esos dos que lo impacto. Algo que le dio miedo, que vio cuando los encontró en plena entrega y era que en los ojos de ambos se hallaba un brillo de calidez, aunque no era solo eso también la expresión de sus rostros, la forma en que Akane le sonreía y miraba con ternura al mercenario, y este ultimo emitía el mismo sentimiento en su rostro y en la forma en que la acariciaba. Definitivamente algo crecía en ellos pero Ranma no iba a perder a la peli azul, ella le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. Los separaría aunque tuviese que matar a uno de los dos si fuese necesario, ya que si Akane no era de él no sería de nadie más.

Un aura roja rodeo el cuerpo de Ranma, quien fijo su mirada en los dos seres que se atrevían a ignorarlo sumergidos en la pequeña discusión que tenían. Saotome dio dos pasos como si sus pies pesaran como plomo, sus pasos aceleraron para convertirse en carrera hasta saltar sobre la pareja que por segundos lograron advertir el ataque que estaba dirigido hacia ellos, por lo que saltaron hacia atrás evadiendo el puño de Ranma que se estrello en el suelo, donde hizo un hoyo y pequeñas piedras se esparcieron por el lugar junto una cortina de polvo.

El impacto se escucho a dos cuadras a la redonda como si hubiese estallado un detonante. Las piedras revotaban contra los cestos de residuos de metal, contra las paredes y contraatacaban a Akane y a Bankotsu que se cubrían con los brazos el rostro.

Un iracundo Ranma fue directo contra el mercenario que al cubrirse la cara, no pudo eludir el rodillazo que recibió en su abdomen. Bankotsu sintió la falta de aire, el golpe lo tomo desprevenido, al igual que otro impacto que fue dirigido a su mandíbula para luego sentir el choque de su espalda contra el sólido muro.

Akane escucho un fuerte choque pero el polvo le impedía ver el motivo de aquel ruido. Entre tos y molestia en su visión, se acercó a tientas hacia donde se había escuchado el estallido, fue así que encontró al mercenario en el suelo y con el labio ensangrentado. Su cuerpo se movió sólo queriendo socorrer a Bankotsu pero algo atrapo su muñeca como si fuera un grillete, giro su cabeza encontrándose con unos ojos azules que profesaban en convertirse en rojos. Ranma presiono con más fuerza sin contemplación su agarre en aquella muñeca. El rostro de la peli azul se contrajo por el dolor, con su otra mano trato de apartar aquella mano que la tenia atrapada pero éste se negaba a ceder, solo conseguía que Ranma apretar aun más su agarre sintiendo que en cualquier momento sus huesos se romperían.

— Ranma… su… suéltame… ¡me lastimas! — se quejo pero éste no la escuchaba, su rabia lo ensordeció totalmente, deseaba verla sufrir como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Pero aquello no era suficiente quería más. Tironeo de su agarre pegando el cuerpo de Akane contra el suyo de manera brusca y con su mano libre apreso la cintura de la joven con fuerza bruta. La peli azul parecía que estaba enfrente de un luchador libre que en cualquier momento le rompería los huesos, pero lo que comenzó a sentir en aquel momento hizo que ignorara el dolor para reemplazarlo con otro sentimiento, asco. Ranma comenzó a besar y a morder de manera bestial el cuello de la joven que empezó a forcejear por su liberación pero este no cedía. Ella le gritaba que la soltara pero lo único que conseguía era que Saotome presionara más su cintura. — ¡AAAAAAAAAH! — grito por el agarre tan brusco y por la mordida que sintió al mismo tiempo en su cuello que parecía que le arrancaría la piel. Comenzaba a sentir la falta de aire por lo que su fuerza comenzaba a abandonarla. Las ganas de golpear al desgraciado de su ex por lo que le estaba haciendo eran inmensas junto a la repulsión de aquella situación. Las ganas de llorar le llegaban, pero su orgullo se lo impedía por lo que volvió a pelear o al menos a tratar de que la soltara pero todo intento era nulo, le resultaba frustrante todo aquello.

La sintió ceder en su lucha, estaba a su merced. Se encargaría de borrarle todo lo que el otro dejo en ella. Esa mujer le pertenecía, solo a él, por lo que él tenía derecho de tocarla, de hacer lo que quiera con ella. Su cuello era suave como la seda, como cual can su olfato le advirtió que el olor del otro se mesclaba con el de ella. Fue así que su enojo se expandió aun más de lo que ya estaba y beso bruscamente los labios de su ex prometida. Tuvo que soltar su agarre que tenía en la muñeca para situar su mano en la nuca de la joven, ya que ésta se negaba a besarlo. Después de tanto tiempo volvió a sentir aquellos labios pero con la diferencia que esta vez los encontraba condenadamente sabrosos… claro, sería mejor si la mujer le correspondía el beso pero ella se reusaba a abrir la boca para que él lo profundice.

Akane sentía que lo que había comido en el restorán saldría despedido en cualquier momento, de solo sentir la sucia boca de Ranma contra la suya le revolvía las tripas. Pero sabía que si quería liberarse de él solo había una forma, aunque después despidiera todo lo que tenía en su interior. Muy a su pesar correspondió el beso, pero con rabia pura mordió el labio sintiendo en su paladar el gusto a cobre. Ranma la soltó por lo que Akane aprovechó aquella oportunidad para alejarse dando unos pasos hacia atrás sin quitar su vista borrosa de aquel sujeto que una vez amo.

— ¡Aaaaah! — gritó Ranma llevándose la mano a la boca comprobando que aquella mordida le había abierto el labio. — ¡Me mordiste, estúpida! — soltó molesto posando su mirar en la joven que le plantaba cara tomando posición de defensa de un posible ataque que intuía que en cualquier momento llegaría.

— N- nadie t-te… mando a-a que… m-me besaras… y me apretujaras… como lo hiciste — contesto en su posición de defensa pero con la voz jadeante, su cuerpo temblaba de dolor y sus pulmones aun no recuperaban el oxigeno perdido, su visión era algo borrosa pero no se iba a dejar agarrar de nuevo por ese loco que por poco y la mata de asfixia. — ¡No vuelvas a tocarme de nuevo porque no respondo! — sentenció amenazante.

— ¡No permites que te bese pero dejas que un idiota desconocido te manosee! — acuso dolido y furioso con su ex prometida. — ¡solo pido lo que por derecho me pertenece! Y si ya que te revuelcas con cualquiera y en donde sea… yo tomare lo mío por las malas si así lo deseas. — sentencio amenazante.

Ranma comenzó a avanzar como si fuese un depredador directo hacia su débil presa, pero a pocos pasos de ésta sintió un peso sobre su rostro que lo llevo a estrellarse contra los cestos de basura que se encontraban detrás. Obteniendo así que todos los residuos cayeran sobre él.

— Veo que encontraste tu lugar. — dijo el dueño de aquel golpe con tono burlesco pero serio, en aquella voz se notaba el enojo como en aquel golpe y en las palabras.

Akane vio a Bankotsu delante de ella, dándole la espalda, luego dirigió sus orbes marrones hacia donde estaba Ranma cubierto de basura, por lo que sonrió de lado al verlo en tal estado. — _"Te lo mereces"_ — pensó un poco satisfecha, poco porque ella le gustaría poder darle su merecido a ese idiota.

Saotome colérico se levanto demostrando su destreza de un solo salto, posicionándose a dos metros del mercenario. Ambos con evidentes golpes: Bankotsu con el labio roto al igual que Ranma, pero este último también portaba la nariz rota por el último sorpresivo ataque del mercenario.

— No debiste tocar a mí mujer. — amenazo Saotome sin quitar sus orbes de aquellos otros azules que no se intimidaban ante sus palabras.

— Ella no es tu mujer. — contesto frío. — Ya esta bien grandecita para elegir con quien quiere estar… y ella me eligió a mí — le recordó con orgullo, dibujando una sonrisa altanera, recordando lo que había sucedido minutos antes entre Akane y él.

Aquello solo empeoro el humor de Ranma que con su antebrazo se limpio de manera brusca la sangre que descendía por sus fosas nasales y se lanzo al encuentro con el mercenario que lo esperaba listo para romperle los huesos al desgraciado que se atrevió a tocar a la peli azul.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar… muy cerca donde se encontraban esos tres…

Una peli corta de cabello color castaño, empujaba a dos pelinegras por las calles de Nerima porque el par de jóvenes se rehusaban a caminar.

— Nabiki, deja que tú hermana tenga una cita en paz. — reprendió Kanae que arrastraba los pies como si fueran dos pesas, también porque no quería arruinar la cita de su amiga.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Kanae. — Apoyo Yura. — además me duele la cabeza y tengo la garganta seca, como mis bolsillos. — se quejo sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¡¿Es que ustedes no entienden el sentido de la diversión?! — cuestiono gritando Nabiki sin dejar de empujar a las dos jóvenes que se sostuvieron la cabeza con fuerza por el grito. Les hubiese gustado parar su andar pero la peli castaña no les permitía. — les dije que Bankotsu fue a buscar a mi hermana y él se molesto cuando le dije que ella se fue con el sexy policía…— Nabiki rodo los ojos al ver que sus acompañantes no captaban nada de lo que estaba hablando… y todo gracias a la resaca. — ¡chicas va a ver problemas! Por ende ¡diversión gratis! — dijo fascinada por lo que prometía ser un espectáculo digno de filmar.

— Eso… si Bankotsu… los encuentra primero… — dijo sin ganas Kanae que sentía que todo el mundo le daba vueltas. — ¡y deja de gritar que no estamos sordas! — la reprendió solo consiguiendo que su dolor de cabeza se intensificara aun más con cada palabra que soltaba y que oía. —… Pero aun así lo que no entiendo es… ¿qué tiene de malo que Bankotsu encuentre a Akane con el poli?

— De malo nada. — contesto Nabiki con rapidez. —…pero de divertido, todo… A ustedes el alcohol les pego mal en serio. — soltó la mediana de las Tendo. — Bankotsu se puso celoso… quedo bien claro anoche que entre Akane y él hay algo.

— Pero ese "algo" es puro sexo… según Akane, Bankotsu le dijo que no quería nada serio con ella, que solo era algo carnal. — informó Kotonami.

— Y además Akane sabe que Bankotsu se acuesta con cuantas mujeres se le cruza en el camino… y a eso súmale que Akane tampoco busca nada serio. — Yura completo la información, ya que ellas sabían por boca de la peli azul del trato que ellos dos tienen en cuanto a solo sexo.— Aunque, sería tener mala suerte que la encuentre con el tal Ren justo hoy y tan rápido… sería una mala pasada del destino y una pésima suerte. — pensó en voz alta Yura

— El destino es jodido y la suerte es una perra… y mi hermana tiene a la suerte de enemiga, porque ambas son jodidas, les encanta joderle la vida a cualquiera… — decía Nabiki hasta que sus pupilas captaron, al frente, algo morado moverse de techo en techo y rebotando de vez en cuando en las paredes de las viviendas. El objeto aun no identificado se dirigía hacia ellas. La castaña distinguió de quien se trataba el "objeto" — Y hablando de Jodidas… ahí viene una profesional en ello.

Kanae y Yura dirigieron sus miradas en dirección hacia donde apuntaba Nabiki con la cabeza, viendo a una Shampoo que por donde pisaba destruía los techos y muros de las casas y negocios dejando en ellos unos inmensos hoyos.

Cuando Bankotsu secuestro a Akane, Shampoo, pudo ver cómo minutos después su esposo, sin siquiera importarle la presencia de ella en aquel lugar, sin dignarse a dirigirle la mirada, se iba sin decirle nada… ¡nada! ¡A ella que era SU ESPOSA! Pero Ranma parcia haberse olvidado de aquel detalle: la joven china, apretando los puños a los lados de su cuerpo, y cerrando los ojos, mostrando en su rostro la carga de odio y profundo resentimiento a la culpable de todo, la cual la estaba haciendo quedar en ridículo frente a desconocidos que la conocían a ella y a su esposo, siendo en ese preciso momento el bocadillo de los chismosos, indignada por los hechos comenzó a correr en dirección por donde los tres "prófugos" escaparon. En cada paso que daba rememoraba la humillación sufrida días antes de su casamiento; como le había costado volver a mover su cuerpo, ya que en cada acción que le implicaba movimiento, ya sea los brazos o piernas, una oleada de dolor recorrían en toda su anatomía… y de las marcas ni que se diga, siendo ella muy coqueta de su orgulloso y espectacular cuerpo, el cual se encontraba lleno de manchas ocasionadas por la marimacho de la ex-prometida de su ahora esposo, todo aquello le resultaba algo indignante.

Pero lo más indígnate de todo fue su boda: el tener pocos invitados (estos aunque recibieron la invitación la mayoría no fueron por ser amigos de Akane, por lo que estaban en desacuerdo con ese matrimonio)… el haber gastado tanto dinero en el día que debía ser el mejor de todos, una fiesta que tenía que ser la mejor de todo Japón… no lo fue. Ya que ella, quien debía relucir como la más cara y preciosa gema, luciendo un soñado vestido importado que muchas mujeres desearían lucir y donde éste se ajustaba a sus curvas, fue opacado por las marcas de los golpes de la salvaje Tendo, cuando la veían pensaban que tenia lepra o cualquier otra enfermedad contagiosa que daban ganas de estar lo más lejos posible de la portadora.

Si bien Ranma le había sugerido suspender la boda para otra fecha hasta que ella se mejorara, ésta se negó rotundamente por puro orgullo y odio: porque no estaba dispuesta a que por su estado físico se detuviera la boda y porque intuía que por el regreso de la menor de las hermanas Tendo, Ranma dudaba con respecto a casarse y todo por culpa de la peli azul.

Aunque él se casó con ella, las cosas habían cambiado. Todo comenzó en la noche de bodas… ¡Ranma no la quiso tocar!... el motivo que dio fue que no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba… pero ella no era tonta sabia que aquello era puro pretexto ya que desde que volvió a ver a Akane en el restaurant de su bisabuela, él dejo de ser el amante fogoso que era se había convertido en alguien frio y distante, pero algunas veces cuando hacían el amor era como si él estuviera con otra y no con ella… y esa otra tenia nombre y apellido.

Si había mujer en el mundo que odiase a otra de su mismo género con todo su ser, esa era Shampoo de Saotome. Y es que si la dejara encerrada en una habitación junto a Akane Tendo y ésta ultima estuviese imposibilitada para moverse, ella sería su verdugo con gusto, pero no la dejaría morir tan fácilmente, antes la torturaría hasta que derramase lagrimas de sangre; el odio que crecía en Shampoo hacia la peli azul había crecido más de lo que se creía. Si cuando se levantaba y acostaba de la cama sus "plegarias" se basan en maldecir la existencia de Akane Tendo y desearle una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Pero en ese preciso instante deseaba matar de una buena vez a esa maldita que le estaba arruinando el matrimonio.

Cada teja, baldosa, pavimento o pared que tocaba era destruida, dejando en ellas deseo de eliminar a la culpable de su desdicha.

Fue cuando diviso a la hermana y a las dos amigas de su enemiga. Les sacaría información del paradero de la futura difunta Akane Tendo, y si fuese necesario sacarles la data a golpes, lo haría.

Se paro frente a las tres mujeres que la miraban como con poca importancia en el estado en el que se encontraba, como si no les intimidara el aura oscura y peligrosa que desprendía el cuerpo de la peli morada, si con solo mirarle el rostro a la chinita cualquier otro hubiese salido huyendo despavorido. Pero este no es el caso de estas tres suicidas que en vez de temblar de miedo en donde estaban paradas se atrevían en devolverle la mirada indiferente y retadora a la molesta china.

— ¡¿Dónde estar chica violenta?! — espeto Shampoo directamente, sin rodeos. Su pecho subía y bajaba seguidamente demostrando la agitación por haber corrido tanto, por haber recorrido casi todo Nerima sin haber tenido resultados en su búsqueda.

— ¡Ah! ¡No grite que no vendes nada! — gruñó Kanae fastidiada, tocándose la cabeza que amenazaba en abrirse por la mitad, al igual que Yura que se quejo por el mismo dolor.

— Nosotras no saber… Gata morada decir qué pasar. — contesto y cuestiono burlona Nabiki remedando la forma de hablar de Shampoo, la cual incrementaba más su disgusto… ¡pero si era una bomba de tiempo!

— Convenir no burlarse de Shampoo y decir dónde esconder estúpida, marimacho, prostituta, roba maridos… o matar tres tontas a golpes. — amenazó cerrando los puños con fuerza mostrando a las tres jóvenes que tenia de espectadoras para que supieran que ella hablaba con la verdad en cuanto a su amenaza.

Pero aquello pareció importarles poco a las tres locas que en vez de cerrar sus hermosas bocas… solo hacían empeorar las cosas o mejor dicho poner en riesgo sus vidas, si con lo que estaban por decir se ganarían tres boletos de ida hacia el otro mundo.

— No nos burlaríamos de ti si aprendieras a hablar bien. Llevas años viviendo en Japón ¿y aun no manejas el idioma correctamente? — Acusó Nabiki sin temor a la amenaza lanzada por Shampoo completando el comentario con una sonrisa divertida por el rechinar de dientes que la peli morada estaba haciendo, sin saber que con solo lanzar aquel comentario una chispa fue dirigida hacia el mechero del detonante, donde comenzaba la cuenta regresiva.

— Es verdad, hablas como los indios… ya es tiempo de que tomes clases de idioma… hasta un niño de 3 años habla mejor que tú… o ¿es que acaso eres tan idiota que no puedes retener lo que estudias? — prosiguió Kanae en tono seco e hiriente logrando con aquello acortar más la cuenta regresiva.

— Mujer ¿sufres de doble personalidad? Si por las descripciones que diste, estás hablando de ti misma. — fue el ultimo condimento que agrego Yura, la cual se carcajeo importándole poco el dolor de migraña, regocijándose aun más del rostro colorado de Shampoo.

La explosión comienza en…

3… 2… 1…

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

No entendía nada… Fue cuestión de segundos…. Ella había "desaparecido" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Él estaba tan concentrado en querer romperle el comedor completo al prepotente que insulto a su acompañante que cuando quiso darse cuenta, la joven Houdini, había desaparecido, otra vez, al instante que una ráfaga de viento con cabello oscuro largo, camisa blanca y jean azul…. Un momento las ráfagas de viento no tienen aspecto de personas… o ¿Sí?

Como agente del FBI debía recordar lo que había pasado realmente y encontrar a Akane.

Rememoro lo sucedido con el tal Ranma Saotome, y es que él estaba tan concentrado en cerrarle la boca a golpes por haber insultado a su acompañante que cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo sucedido, la joven ya no estaba más a su lado… recordó cómo minutos antes ella estaba como inquieta, algo nerviosa, era como si sintiera que corría peligro estando allí. Él había relacionado aquello por la presencia de su ex prometido y por las palabras que éste usaba para denigrarla, y ni que decir de la mirada que la esposa de ese tipo le dedicaba a la peli azul, si las miradas mataran la joven Tendo estaría muerta.

Pero regresando a lo más importante del tema era quién era el sujeto que se llevo a la dueña de sus sueños más húmedos. Mientras caminaba hacia su auto las imágenes del desconocido secuestrador eran algo confusas, pero deducía con certeza de que tenia la misma estatura que él, cabello oscuro y largo, eso era claro, con una contextura física un poco más que él. El tipo era ágil, muy veloz, si apenas pudo darse cuenta de su presencia.

Luego como el tal Ranma salió corriendo minutos después en la misma dirección por donde se habían llevado a Akane, y otros minutos más tarde la esposa de éste, que estaba como un dragón de dos cabezas, si lo único que le faltaba a esa mujer era lanzar llamas por la boca.

Su auto comenzó a deslizarse por las calles de Nerima en busca de Akane Tendo.

— Aguanta Akane, prometo encontrarte. — prometió en voz alta porque él no descansaría hasta tenerla cerca de nuevo, la había encontrado y no la dejaría ir fácilmente. Mataría si fuese necesario.

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a pesarle factura, tal vez el motivo principal sea el desgaste físico de la "placentera" actividad anterior y es que si no les hubiesen interrumpido, ellos ya estarían por la tercera ronda. Golpear a ese maldito le resultaba un buen entrenamiento, ya que su oponente no era un oponente nada fácil pero verlo en peor estado que él le resultaba gratificante… aunque no lo suficiente, aun no estaba satisfecho, debía, como mínimo, mandarlo al hospital por tener la osadía de forzar a la peli azul y lastimarla… si de solo recordar como ese maldito la tenía entre sus brazos, tocándola y besándola como lo hacía un gran malestar recorrió su ser. No recordaba de donde había sacado las fuerzas para levantarse al ver como ese sujeto se acercaba a ella, quien, se había librado de su prisión recurriendo a morder a su captor. Con intensiones de hacerle más daño, él se acerco lo más rápido que pudo llegando a tiempo y dándole una fuerte patada en el rostro.

Ahora lo tenía enfrente jadeando con la boca abierta tratando de mandar aire a los pulmones, divisando la sangre que escurría de sus fosas nasales y de su boca, al igual que de la ceja derecha y como ambos pómulos se estaban inflamando. Podía asegurar con certeza que dos costillas, como mínimo, le había roto. Pero no era suficiente. Si hubiese tenido a su fiel amiga Banryuu, le hubiese cortado la cabeza de una buena vez.

Sus miradas azules expresaban la diversión de aquella pelea. La adrenalina recorría por sus venas expresándolo en sus golpes. Ranma atacaba con una lluvia de puños que combinaba con las patadas, algunos llegaban a su cometido pero la mayoría, no.

Bankotsu interceptaba los golpes pero otros no por el hecho de que su agotamiento no se lo permitía, tal vez era mala idea pelear luego de haber tenido una sesión de sexo al aire libre, pero es que el deseo era más fuerte y la pequeña Tendo era toda una tentación.

—_ "Si me toca ir al hospital y el doctor me recomienda reposo, me encargare de que ella me cuide como la ultima vez, pero tendrá que vestirse de enfermera sexy."_ — ante aquel pensamiento dirigió una mirada a la protagonista de aquello, que observaba la pelea en aquel callejón donde la música de fondo eran los golpes que ambos hombres se daban. El mercenario le dedico una sonrisa divertida a la joven que le devolvió la mirada con una ceja arqueada sin entender aquella diversión de parte del mercenario.

— _"¿Por qué demonios me sonríe? ¿O será que los golpes de Ranma le dañaron el cerebro?"_ — pensó Akane que no entendía a que venía aquella sonrisa del ojiazul.

Su mente era un tornado al igual que sus emociones. Por un lado quería irse de ese lugar y que esos dos locos se mataran entre ellos, pero por el otro lado no quería irse y lo único que deseaba era que esos locos se detuvieran. Ver a Ranma como un boxeador que esta bajando del ring con la cara desfigurada, no le removió nada. Ya no había preocupación por él, tampoco quería ir y entrometerse en esa pelea para ayudarlo. Su corazón ya no latía desenfrenadamente cuando lo veía y cuando él la tenía en sus brazos hace unos minutos atrás, la única sensación que la invadió fue la repulsión, rechazo por esas caricias que antes hubiese anhelado, que había soñado tanto por sentirlas; su mirada se dirigió al otro ojiazul y la confusión se incremento más en ella… debía admitir que Bankotsu la confundía en demasía. Estar en sus brazos la hacía sentir hermosa, deseada. Sus caricias y besos la hacían conocer el mismo cielo, pero…

**FLASH BACK**

— Akane... quiero dejarte en claro que lo que pasó entre nosotros... fue algo del momento... yo no estoy enam... — decía él queriendo dejar las cosas en claro. Pero ella lo corto alzando la mano para que detuviera su habla.

— Bankotsu... eso ya lo sé. No tienes que aclararme nada... yo tampoco estoy enamorada de ti... — interrumpiéndolo y con voz seria. — Así que tranquilo que no te voy a pedir que seas ni mi novio, ni mucho menos que te cases conmigo. — Soltó con sarcasmo — Lo que pasó entre nosotros... ¡pasó y ya!... sé que te gusta ser libre, porque te encanta ser un don Juan. Hacer lo que te venga en gana... y puedes seguir teniendo tu vida libertina, que a mí no me interesa tener una relación... eso solo es un estorbo — lo último lo dijo más por ella misma, pensando en su enemigo que cada vez lo sentía más cerca.

— Pero esta fue tu primera vez ¿o me lo vas a negar? — habló con certeza... algo de lo que ella había dicho lo molestaba. Pero ella solo dijo la verdad. Él, Bankotsu Shichinintai, nunca renunciaría por ninguna mujer su tan amada libertad —_"¿Por qué se acostó conmigo?"_ — se preguntaba por dentro...el motivo por el que quería irse era porque pensaba que Akane, sentía algo por él y que por eso le entregó su virginidad. —_"Después de todo soy irresistible para cualquier mujer"_.

—Sí. Esta fue mi primera vez... ¿y eso qué? — habló relajada. Sin darle importancia a lo que había perdido.

—Tengo entendido que las mujeres valoran mucho su primera vez...Tú no me dijiste nada de que lo eras y si me elegiste a mí es por algo. — Soltó con confianza. Creyendo en sus sospechas de los sentimientos de ella para con él.

— Yo dejé de ser ese tipo de mujer estúpida cuando Ranma se cagó en mis sentimientos por él... La Akane de antes pensaba y sentía así, como una más del montón... A mí no me vuelven a lastimar. A humillar... si te elegí fue porque eres un mujeriego que le encanta ponerla sin ningún compromiso de por medio y porque se dio en el momento. — contestó con total sinceridad y simpleza en sus palabras mientras lo miraba a la cara.

— ¿Me utilizaste?... ¿No pudiste encontrar a otro para que te ayudará con el "temita"?— preguntó molesto al sentirse usado por la peli-azul.

— Bankotsu... He tenido oportunidades de estar con muchos hombres pero cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo los muy imbéciles abrieron la bocota diciéndome que me amaban... que querían que fuese su mujer...que me casara con ellos... y otras cuantas cursis babosadas. Eso me enfrió... y tú no te hagas la víctima, Bankotsu... porque tú también me utilizaste... — el ojiazul levantó una ceja en respuesta a la acusación — no te hagas el desentendido... estabas más caliente que una pava y tenías que quitarte la calentura que llevabas a cuesta, por eso viniste a mi cuarto a buscarme... ambos nos utilizamos. Tómalo como un trueque... yo te quite la calentura y tú me desvirgaste ¡y ya! — encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto —... ¿O es que para ti fue algo más que sexo? — preguntó viendo la cara de molestia que tenía el mercenario.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!... solo fue casi sexo. Porque a eso no se le puede llamar sexo — soltó con burla, hiriente. En su interior se sentía molesto por cosas que la joven dijo. Se molestaba porque no entendía el porqué de ese sentimiento y tampoco estaba interesado en saberlo.

— ¡Pues claro!... ¿qué esperabas una profesional en cojer? — contestó tranquila aunque muy en el fondo con ganas de patear el culo bonito del ojiazul. — Soy inexperta en esta materia... por ahora... me encargaré de aprender. — con rostro de picardía. — si creíste que sentía algo como si estuviese enamorada de ti, quédate tranquilo que eso no va a suceder, porque yo ya no creo en ese tipo de amor... — acercándose a Bankotsu — bueno viejo, pues que te vaya bien y me cierras la puerta cuando salgas... ¡adiós! — le palmo el pecho y con toda serenidad se dirigió al baño dejando en el pasillo a un desconcertado Bankotsu.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

— Me confundes. — se llevo una mano sobre su cabello desordenándose con un movimiento de desesperación.

—_ "Akane, Akane… estás jugando con fuego y sabes que te puedes quemar pero lo sigues ignorando."_ — la pequeña Akane de rojo apareció sobre uno de sus hombros.

—_ "Debes tomar una decisión. Recuerda que hay mucha gente en juego. La duda en estas circunstancias puede traer desenlaces terribles."_ — en el otro hombro la angelical Akane de blanco hizo su aparición.

— Pero es que él con su actitud y sus acciones me confunde. — comento frustrada mirando al culpable de ello. — me insulta, peleamos y luego… cuando me besa, me acaricia y cundo me hace sentir mujer, siento que soy otra persona. Cuando estoy en sus brazos él es todo lo contrario, me expresa ternura, cariño… me hace sentir hermosa, protegida… y cuando me mira siento que me quedo sin aire. — un suspiro dejo salir tratando de entender el dilema. — su actitud cuando se me acerca un hombre… como con lo de Ren y Ranma ahora, no sé qué pensar.

— _"Decide de una buena vez lo que quieres hacer"_ — Dijeron a la vez sus Álterego.

Akane resoplo casi sin fuerzas mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de entender sus enmarañados sentimientos y pensamientos. Debía entender lo que le estaba pasando… un fuerte resonar de algo destruyéndose capto su atención, haciendo abrir los ojos y dirigirlos hacia el reciente ruido. Los dos hombres habían llevado la pelea hacia el exterior, llevándose por delante postes de luz y cestos de basuras, y más.

Tomando aire y conteniendo el aliento, trato de ponerse en pie, y si que le costó hacerlo, sentía su cuerpo como si un camión hubiese pasado sobre ella. — _"Ranma, ésta me la voy a cobrar"_ — sentenció adolorida.

Entre pasos de plomo y sosteniéndose a un costado de su torso, por el dolor, camino hasta donde se encontraban esos dos destructores, si seguían así destruirían Nerima entera.

Los dos estaban concentrados en romperle los huesos al otro, parecían no importarles nada el tumulto de gente que se habían amontonado viendo aquel enfrentamiento… La sonrisa altanera de Bankotsu hacia rabiar a Ranma, haciendo que los golpes que lanzaban llegaran al mercenario con el fin de terminar su existencia.

Una fuerte explosión llego a ellos. El pavimento se agrieto y ambos se miraron como buscando la respuesta de lo sucedido en el otro, luego ambos pares de orbes azules observaron el suelo y siguieron el camino de la grieta para encontrarse con una agitada peli azul que los miraba con enfado, ambos podían jurar que los cabellos de la joven flotaban, y eso que no había brisa.

Ella no estaba enojada, estaba furiosa, agotada y adolorida. Había captado la atención de ambos y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando…

— ¡Akaneee! — un alto y apuesto morocho de cabello corto se acercaba a pasos agigantados hacia ella. Akane se paralizo en su lugar y si hubiese tenido las suficientes fuerzas se hubiese golpeado la cabeza por haberse olvidado de él. Noto en su rostro la preocupación y aquello la hizo sentirse peor. Trato de dibujar una sonrisa tranquilizadora al joven pero este la tomo desprevenida capturándola entre sus brazos. Sintiendo el aliento ajeno chocar en su cuello y hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, su rostro estaba pegado al pecho fuerte de aquel recién llegado, su piel se erizo ante aquella fragancia masculina que invadía sus pulmones, al igual que aquel cálido aliento sobre su piel.

— _"¿Por qué me gusta complicarme tanto la vida?"_ — se pregunto para sus adentro.

— Ren… me estas… apretando fuerte — articulo con dolor.

Mientras que los otros dos excluidos de aquel cuadro, observaban la escena con gran molestia. Ranma estaba como dragón de cuento, a la ves que Bankotsu apretaba los puños a los lados de su cuerpo reprimiendo su malestar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto verla en otros brazos? ¿Por qué le desquiciaba verla sonrojada ante aquel sujeto que la abrazaba con posesión, como si ella le perteneciera? Aquel último cuestionamiento le hizo hervir la sangre y sus pasos hablaron por él.

— Disculpa… es que pensé que te habían hecho daño. — se justifico Ren con pena volteando el rostro para ocultar su arranque en abrazarla ni bien la vio, tan sola y desprotegida. Y fue allí que lo vio venir, en sus ojos se describía una gran amenaza hacia su persona. — Vamos Akane te llevare al hospital y luego a tu casa — dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano y tiraba de ella comenzando a caminar en dirección donde había dejado su auto.

Antes de que Akane proteste y que pudiera dar un paso su otra mano fue sostenida con firmeza tirando del lado opuesto. Sus esferas de chocolate se dirigieron en la dirección donde era jalada encontrándose con un mar azul intenso. Había en ellos un brillo de determinación, la mano que era sostenida por él quemaba haciendo que el fuego llegara a su corazón, el cual se disparo como una locomotora.

— _"¿Por qué con él me siento tan desprotegida? ¿Por qué mis muros se derrumban ante su mirada, ante su toque?"_ — se cuestionaba sin quitar sus orbes de los zafiros que la tenían hechizada, hasta que la voz de Ren la saco de su letargo.

— Suéltala. — ordeno con voz firme y deje de molestia, su mirada choco con la azul oscuro que se negaba a seguir su mandato.

— El que la debe soltar eres tú. — Bankotsu sonó igual de demandante.

Ninguno la soltaba ambos ejercían presión de ambos lados. Akane pasaba su mirada de una a otro. El ambiente era tenso, hasta Ranma se quedo al margen de la situación, ya aquello se volvía cada vez más tenso, ninguno tenían en mente soltarla.

— Ella vino conmigo y pienso llevármela. — sentenció Ren firme en su determinación.

Bankotsu rio ante aquella seguridad del oficial. — ¿piensas que estoy pintado? Ella se viene con-mi-go. — El mercenario no daba su brazo a torcer. Aquellas palabras que soltó tan seguro de lo que decía que ni él se dio cuenta de lo que significaba lo que estaba diciendo y haciendo. Su instinto fluyo en él y es que si no fuera porque el motivo de la discordia estuviese entre aquellos dos hombres una segunda pelea se llevaría acabo.

— ¡YA BASTA! — Akane se libero de aquellas dos columnas que amenazaban con aplastarla, empujando de los firmes pectorales para que se separaran y así que recordaran que ella aun estaba presente en aquel lugar.

Ambos redirigieron sus miradas a la joven. Ren cayó en cuenta de la escena que estaban montando y en la situación incomoda en que la estaban poniendo a Akane. Bankotsu frunció su entrecejo tratando de captar el numerito que había armado hace segundos. ¿¡Qué demonios le estaba pasando!? Él no hace esos tipos de escenas. Entre Akane y él no había nada serio. Entonces ¿por qué actuó así? En un intento de entender todo aquello se llevo una mano a su melena oscura, pero la voz de la peli azul lo saco de sus pensares.

— Me iré con Ren… luego te buscare y hablaremos. — la seriedad con que salieron aquellas palabras molesto al mercenario. ¿hablar? ¿De qué? No había nada que hablar ella se tenía que ir con él porque... no sabía el porqué pero ella tenía que regresar a su casa, no quería verla al lado de ese sujeto. La quería con él… que regresara con él a su departamento y seguir donde los habían interrumpido… pero esa mujer estaba frente a él desafiándole con la mirada, devolviéndole la molestia que recibía de de él, pero Bankotsu no descifraba el motivo del enojo de Akane para con él, cuando el enojado ahí era él mismo.

Tragándose las palabras que tenia para decirle a esa enana, le dedico una mirada de su profundo desprecio a Ren, el cual, no se inmuto de su lugar y del agarre que ejercía en la cintura de la peli azul, haciendo que esto molestara aun más al mercenario, que deseaba convertirlo en picadillo. Su azulina mirada se dirigió a la culpable de su enmarañado sentir. Para luego pasar por al lado de la peli azul y así irse por donde vino, pero no sin antes chocar intencionalmente al agente que por el "roce" ambas miradas masculinas se encontraron, una jurando romperle los huesos al otro.

Si de esos ojos salieran rayos…

El mercenario se abrió paso entre la multitud que se había reunido por el alboroto que les llamo la atención.

No miró atrás en ningún momento. Necesitaba estar solo, pensar. No sabía qué demonios le estaba pasando con esa mujer. Sentimientos que deseaba, que juraba no volver a sentir lo atormentaban de nuevo pero a la vez otros que jamás había sentido lo confundían. No sabía que sucedía con él. Pero lo que si sabía era que la culpable tenía nombre y apellido, un demonio con cuerpo de pecado.

_**Continuara…**_

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

* * *

***u*/ *u*/**

***u*/**

**Holaaaaaaa!**

**Mil disculpas por esta larguísima espera.**

**Actualizo este capitulo para de paso decirles que NO tengo pensado dejar este fic. Dije que lo hiba a terminar y así lo hare... voy a paso de tortuga por los estudios en la universidad. Eso me quito mucho tiempo y sumando a que la compu se me había casi muerto y que este capitulo estaba en ella, casi me da un infarto. Y a esto le sumo a la visitas con el cardiologo que me quito la sal, sumo litros de agua a mi consumo diario y más... todo gracias a los nervios y estrés, de las materias, trabajo, economía, etc. Hicieron que mi presión arterial subiera o bajara considerablemente. **

**Pero ahora estoy bien gracias a Dios y a mi hermosa y molesta familia jajajajja**

**Ni crean que se libraran de mi tan fácil, queridos y amados lectores. En especial por esos lectores especiales que escriben palabras ofensivas contra esta alocada historia.**

**No la deje de escribir antes, mucho menos ahora.**

**me encanta fastidiar a la gente que se cree mejor que otras.**

**Es un mundo libre y tengo todo el derecho de escribir lo que se me pegue la gana. He tenido batallas peores, ésta no me va a derribar y más aun por que se que están ustedes del otro lado que le encanta esta locura y que la hacen suya.**

**Bueno hice mi descargo, che jajajajaja.**

**Les aviso que hay un one shot, si es que alguno aun no lo leyó y le interesa, es un Bankotsu x Kagome. Es de la serie Inuyasha.**

**La historia participó para el primer reto del circulo mercenario. Se llama: "Tango Erótico."**

**Por el titulo se darán cuenta que es con lemo. jejejeje.**

**Agradezco**** a la hermosa y loca Yuno que fue la encargada de hacer la portada de esta descabellada historia... La locura me rodea siempre. jajajajaja. **

**Y también a:**

**\- Sav21. -**

**\- Pao 59. -**

**\- Akane Kou. -**

**\- MityKaty. -**

**\- Maryviza. -**

**\- Guest. -**

**\- Michiru Luna. -**

**\- Lizeth. -**

**\- PaolaAcuario12. -**

**\- Cheyvi. -**

**Muchas, muchas gracias a por brindar un poco de su valioso tiempo para leer y comentar. A todos gracias, en especial a esos lectores silenciosos que, aun, no se animan a comentar pero que disfrutan de leer el fic. gracias.**

**...Y bueno Hasta aquí he llegado. **

**haaa... Se me olvidaba, edite todos los capítulos, los que quieran releer algun cap. ya saben.**

**Ahora sí. Se me cuidan, se portan bien, sueñen con Bankotsu, con Ren, Mousse, Ranma...**

**y si yo tengo que soñar con otros más me formo un arem... mmm... (hemorragia nasal)**

**jajajajjaja **

**comenten y nos estamos leyendo. besoooooooooosssss**

**(*3*)/**


End file.
